La familia de Draco
by PerlaNegra
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado aquella vez en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, si en vez de atacar a Potter, Draco se hubiese confesado? Un inesperado regalo de Navidad le será otorgado, brindándole la increíble respuesta a esa pregunta. Fanfic slash Harry/Draco basado en la película "The Family Man".
1. Prólogo

**La familia de Draco**

**Prólogo**

_Hogwarts, mayo de 1997._

Draco emitió un grito ahogado y tragó pesadamente. No podía contenerse: estaba llorando tanto que las lágrimas caían raudas y abundantes hasta la mugrosa pila de la cual se estaba sosteniendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se estremeció violentamente y levantó la cabeza.

Entreabrió los ojos empapados, miró hacia el espejo y, para su horror, descubrió la imagen de Potter ahí.

El cretino, parado detrás de él, lo estaba observando desde la puerta del baño. _Lo estaba observando_. El santurrón de Potter _se atrevía_ a estar ahí espiándolo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con gesto de incredulidad y con algo que, Draco deseaba creer aunque lo humillara, era compasión.

Durante un mísero segundo, Draco tuvo el impulso de girarse hacia el héroe para implorarle su ayuda, para confesarse, para contarle lo que el Señor Tenebroso le estaba haciendo a su familia. Para explicarle lo que le estaban obligando a hacer. Sabía que Potter no se negaría a auxiliarlo. Quizá lo odiaba, pero era bien sabido que el imbécil se caracterizaba por ser un Gryffindor compasivo que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, y además… Draco tenía esa _cierta _debilidad por él, debilidad que ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarse a él mismo abiertamente, ni en sus pensamientos más inconscientes y secretos.

Pero, ¿qué tal si Potter no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Qué tal si se aprovechaba de que estaba descubriendo a Draco en un momento de suprema debilidad y derrumbamiento, para después burlarse de él, para chantajearlo, para…?

La desesperanza que sintió ante esa posibilidad, le ayudó a tomar la decisión.

Draco se giró, pero en vez de caminar hacia Potter para hablar con él, lo que hizo fue levantar su varita para comenzar a gritar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; en el fondo, casi deseando que el otro le hiciera el favor de terminar con él.

—_¡Cru…! _—comenzó a conjurar en un momento dado, desesperado cuando lo demás no dio resultado.

—_¡Sectumsempra!_ —gritó Potter antes de que Draco pudiese terminar.

Presa de un terrible y lacerante dolor, Draco soltó la varita y cayó al suelo mojado mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo: sangre y vida saliendo a toda velocidad a través de las maléficas heridas que Potter le acababa de infringir.

Todo hubiera terminado para él esa misma noche sino hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención del profesor Snape, quien, siendo el creador del hechizo, supo también cómo contrarrestarlo. Lo salvó, lo sanó, lo llevó hasta la enfermería y castigó a Potter.

Draco, que en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de desear seguir con vida, nunca le agradeció a Snape su ayuda.

* * *

Durante los años posteriores a ese momento, Draco se preguntó una o dos veces qué hubiera sucedido si, en vez de tratar de atacar a Potter, le hubiese hablado. Si le hubiese pedido su ayuda. Sin embargo, sofocaba rápidamente esas cavilaciones, tratando de no pensar mucho al respecto. Por alguna razón que no entendía, pensar en eso le dolía.

Además, después de todo, el "hubiera" no existía y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

No había manera de cambiar el pasado y, Draco quería convencerse, todo lo sucedido, así tal cual, siempre sería lo mejor.

* * *

**Notas:**

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto drarry. En realidad, estoy retomando una idea que una amiga me dio hace muchos años de escribir un fic basándome en la película The family man (Hombre de Familia). La película en realidad no es muy buena, eh, pero la idea en la que se basa, sí, jaja, bueno, después de todo, estoy casi segura de que ellos a su vez se robaron ideas de Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens (¡esa sí es una buena historia!)._

_El fic tendrá entre 2**5 y 30 capítulos** y publicaré un capítulo nuevo cada **martes**. _

_El preciosísimo arte de la portada es de Alek-r en tumblr._

_La temática del fic es medio navideña, así que, aquí está: ¡regalito de Navidad para mis lectores drarry! ¡Felices fiestas!_

_Y millones de gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les guste._

_con cariño,_

_Julie_


	2. El regalo de Snape

**Capítulo 1. El regalo de Snape**

_Londres, 24 de diciembre del 2006._

Draco se despertó en su enorme y cómoda cama, dándose cuenta de inmediato que tenía un cuerpo tibio a su lado. Frunció el ceño, miró quien era e hizo memoria: recordó entonces la noche de apasionado sexo que había pasado con aquel chico. Suspiró, volvió a cerrar los ojos y no hizo ningún intento por tocar o abrazar a su compañero. No tenía por costumbre repetir con el mismo amante; vamos, ni siquiera entendía por qué le había permitido a éste quedarse a dormir en su loft. Por lo regular, solía sacarlos de su apartamento apenas al terminar. Sin abrir los ojos, intentó recordar por qué razón no había ocurrido eso, pero no pudo hacerlo. O había estado demasiado ebrio, o el sexo había sido demasiado bueno. Vete tú a saber.

Como fuera, esa mañana era víspera de Navidad y él tenía que viajar a Wiltshire para pasar ese día y el siguiente con su madre. Era imposible que se perdiera la cena con ella, pues, desde que había muerto su padre, Draco se había convertido en el único lazo familiar de Narcisa. Así que, a regañadientes, y no tanto porque creyera en "la magia de la Navidad" y todas esas monsergas, sino porque sentía una obligación moral hacia con su progenitora, Draco acudía año con año.

Volvió a suspirar, ahora con más hastío, abrió los ojos y se levantó. Admiró la hermosa vista de la ciudad a través de las descomunales ventanas que se extendían por tres de los cuatro muros de su loft. Adquirir aquella propiedad muggle le había salido un ojo de la cara, pero derrochaba lujo y confort. Además, gracias a ella, Draco podía mirar a Londres como pocos podían presumir de hacerlo. A excepción de que tuvieras una escoba voladora, por supuesto.

Sacudió el cuerpo de su acompañante de una manera no muy suave, arqueando una ceja ante la bella espalda que le presentaba aquel muggle. Draco siempre podía obsequiarse con lo mejor de lo mejor, y eso incluía la mejor carne del pub, bar, restaurante o fiesta en la que se encontrase.

—Despierta, chico. Es hora de que te vayas —le dijo en voz alta.

El muchacho, de piel blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, se agitó y murmuró algo entre dientes. Draco rodó los ojos y se alejó hacia el baño.

—Voy a ducharme. Cuando salga, no quiero verte aquí.

Aparte de su enorme apartamento en el décimo piso de uno de los edificios más costosos de la ciudad, Draco se había comprado también todo un local en pleno centro del callejón Diagon, el cual había modernizado y transformado en las mejores oficinas del sitio; todo con el fin de poder llevar a cabo los negocios familiares de los que se encargaba sin tener que viajar todos los días a la mansión Malfoy, donde anteriormente su padre había trabajado toda su vida. Draco no habría podido hacer eso: trabajar desde casa como había hecho su padre. Él necesitaba de la vida citadina, conocer gente diferente, establecer contactos en ambos mundos, mágico y muggle, aumentar la fortuna. Y también, por supuesto, vivir la vida loca durante las noches. Y para eso, nada mejor que Londres con su inigualable Soho y los mejores clubes gay.

Además, vivir con su madre era francamente insoportable. Narcisa no dejaba de darle la lata con que se estableciera ya y formara una familia. _¡Que tienes __veintiséis __años, Draco, por Merlín!,_ le decía la mujer como si se tratara de un anciano.

Draco había sufrido ese acoso durante varios años antes de convencer a su madre de que era gay con todas sus letras, y que _jamás _se casaría con una bruja; por lo que Narcisa -cuando por fin dejó de hacerse la sorda y lo aceptó- se encargó de investigar y de comunicarle a Draco que también podía tener descendencia con un hombre. Draco, que conocía esos costosísimos métodos de combinación de espermatozoides de dos hombres y su posterior implantación en alguna bruja que accedía a ser madre de alquiler, le había informado a Narcisa que, para poder tener hijos, primero necesitaba encontrar un mago con quien casarse. Y a partir de ese momento, Narcisa se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a presentarle a todo varón gay de la alta sociedad con la esperanza de que su alocado hijo conociera al fin al mago sangre pura adecuado para enamorarse.

Pero Draco huía del amor tanto o más de lo que le repelían los niños. Tan sólo imaginarse como padre lo hacía sufrir escalofríos. Habiendo sido hijo único, jamás había convivido con otros pequeños y menos había tratado bebés de cerca ni de lejos. Y ahora de adulto, cuando tenía la desgracia de toparse con alguno, se daba cuenta de que le daban demasiado asco. Aquellas ruidosas criaturas no eran más que costosos productores de baba, mocos y otra gran cantidad de sustancias innombrables, según su inteligente punto de vista. Por donde lo vieras: una muy mala inversión.

Así que, aquella mañana de Nochebuena, resignado cual mártir en circo romano, Draco se dirigió vía aparición hasta su elegante y enorme despacho, dispuesto a dar carpetazo a los asuntos más urgentes y no dejar nada pendiente para poder respirar tranquilo antes de viajar a la mansión; lugar donde, claro, gracias a su madre, al llegar tendría que olvidarse precisamente de eso. O sea, de respirar tranquilo.

Su secretaria, una bruja joven y de ingenio muy agudo, lo recibió con una avalancha de novedades. Era increíble todo lo que podía suceder en las pocas horas que Draco estaba ausente del lugar.

—... y el señor Wilkerson ha aumentado la oferta para la adquisición de los viñedos de Francia —terminó Ethel, casi quedándose sin aliento.

Draco sonrió. Esa venta significaba un ingreso bastante considerable para la fortuna familiar. Sería un estupendo regalo para su madre y dinero en efectivo para futuras inversiones.

—Perfecto, Ethel. Pero permitamos que sufra un poco. No le respondas las llamadas hasta pasadas las fiestas, y cuela en la prensa la noticia de que la Corporación Ayers también quiere adquirirlos.

—Bien —asintió la bruja mientras su pluma lo anotaba en su libreta.

—Contacta al Grupo Cenfuel para avisar que continuamos dispuestos a pagar lo que pedían por el yacimiento petrolero de Texas. Y en cuanto se realice la venta del viñedo, acuérdame de llamarles yo mismo para finiquitar la negociación.

—De acuerdo, jefe. Pero... Me siento con el deber de recordarle que ese pozo presentaba algunos problemas...

—¿Te refieres al grupo de terroristas que amenazaba con volarlo? —Draco sacudió una mano, restándole importancia. La boca se le hacía agua sólo de pensar en todo el beneficio económico que le traería ese yacimiento: tenía información secreta que aseguraba que estaba rebosante de petróleo aun no descubierto—. Deja que continúen dando molestias y ya me encargaré yo de ellos —finalizó. Sonrió malévolo al recordar _ciertos contactos _que había hecho alguna vez con traficantes de cárteles latinoamericanos: seguro ellos aceptarían el trabajo de librarse de los revoltosos.

—En otros asuntos, jefe —susurró Ethel, cuya vuelapluma no dejaba de moverse frenética sobre el papel—, debo informarle que la señorita Parkinson ha intentado hacerle llegar varias lechuzas desde el día de ayer. He retenido y destruido todas las cartas, tal como usted me indicó, pero...

Ethel se silenció de inmediato porque Draco se giró hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada. Oh no, eso sí que no. Ethel era irreemplazable, pero Draco no iba a permitirle aquellas confianzas.

—¿Sí, Ethel? —preguntó con voz peligrosa. La secretaria realmente se amedrentó. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cogió su pluma y libreta con movimientos torpes.

—Nada, jefe. Continuaré con mi trabajo. Con permiso —dijo ella y salió a toda prisa de la oficina.

Draco, medio fastidiado y de mal humor, se desabrochó la elegante capa, la colgó en el perchero y se sentó ante su enorme escritorio de caoba. Estaba seguro de que, de ese momento en adelante, disponía de un buen rato a solas. Porque el mundo podía caerse a pedazos, pero su personal sabía que no debían molestar al señor Malfoy mientras se bebía su café matutino. Cogió la taza de café que Ethel le había preparado con anticipación y se dispuso a darle una hojeada a _El Profeta_.

Leer aquel pasquín era su manera de mantenerse cerca de la comunidad mágica, de la cual se había alejado bastante al irse a vivir a la ciudad y al realizar la mayoría de sus negocios con muggles. De ese modo, no era raro para él enterarse por medio del periódico de muchas cosas de las que, de otro modo, permanecería ignorante. Como, por ejemplo, las andanzas, logros y desdichas de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

Potter, para no perder la sana costumbre, era noticia de nuevo. Arqueando una ceja, Draco leyó la nota donde anunciaban con gran pena que Potter había recibido una millonaria oferta de parte del gobierno mágico de los Estados Unidos para encabezar la creación de una liga profesional de quidditch en aquel país. Porque, para semejante trabajo, ¿quién mejor que la estrella más reconocida del mundo en el deporte? Draco sonrió de medio lado, admirando la fotografía del periódico donde Potter se removía incómodo ante la cámara mientras murmuraba Merlín sabía qué cosas. Año tras año, desde que la guerra había terminado, Draco había seguido la trayectoria profesional de Potter con sumo interés. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero Draco se consideraba en secreto como uno más de sus múltiples y fervientes admiradores. Y es que no era para menos: el bastardo era genial volando. Draco jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero verlo jugar en un partido en vivo siempre era una experiencia completamente orgásmica.

Era una tristeza que ahora se fuera al otro lado del charco. Suspirando, Draco arrojó el periódico a un lado, notando apenas que el viaje de Potter estaba programado para el día después de Navidad y que el lugar donde tomaría el traslador era secreto, pues obviamente el Ministerio no quería una horda de fanáticas locas tratando de impedir la salida de su ídolo.

Mientras se terminaba su café, Draco llegó a la conclusión que él habría hecho lo mismo que Potter: irse del país a pesar de que la gente estuviera en desacuerdo. Después de todo, no era nada despreciable la suma que le estaban ofreciendo, además del increíble prestigio que le daría tener semejante puesto y desempeño en América. Después de aquella empresa, seguro que Potter no tendría que volver a trabajar en su vida. Admitiendo a regañadientes que el mago no era tan tonto como lo había supuesto siempre, Draco se levantó de su sillón dispuesto a terminar con los asuntos del día. Estaba revisando su bandeja de pendientes, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió tan bruscamente que las hojas de madera casi se salen de sus goznes.

Furioso y ahora sí dispuesto a despedir a Ethel, Draco levantó la mirada y no se sorprendió tanto al descubrir a Pansy Parkinson de pie bajo el umbral, mirando a Draco como si estuviera dispuesta a asesinarlo. Bufaba como toro de lidia a punto de embestir, y Draco tuvo oportunidad de sonreír ante el espectáculo mientras Ethel intentaba ponerse enfrente de la bruja para detenerla.

—¡Perdone, señor Malfoy! —exclamaba ella—. ¡Usó su varita para abrir la puerta y yo no pude evitarlo!

—Déjala, Ethel. Ya que la señorita se ha tomado tantas molestias, permitámosle la entrada. Siempre es un placer verte, Pansy. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Ethel desapareció detrás de las puertas al mismo tiempo que Pansy caminaba hacia Draco a grandes zancadas. Llegó ante su escritorio y Draco se preparó mentalmente para los gritos que seguramente estaba a punto de escuchar.

—¡DRACO MALFOY! —exclamó ella, y Draco se congratuló de tener su oficina bajo un encantamiento silenciador permanente—. ¿Qué te has creído que eres? ¿Qué tipo de amigo, qué tipo de compañero, QUÉ TIPO DE SLYTHERIN LE HACE ESO A ALGUIEN DE SU MISMA CASA? ¡Hacerle eso a alguien que alguna vez consideraste tu amigo! ¿O no?

Draco suspiró e hizo un movimiento de mano para invitar a Pansy a sentarse. Ella lo ignoró.

—Tú y Blaise jamás fueron mis amigos. No los recuerdo peleando junto a mí en ninguna batalla ni ayudándome para nada.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿de eso se trata? ¿Todo esto es por culpa de tu legendario berrinche? ¿De tu resentimiento eterno porque Blaise y yo nunca portamos la marca? ¡Draco, tú tampoco te habrías hecho un mortífago si tus padres no te hubieran obligado!

Draco se puso de pie de golpe y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio. Furioso, exclamó:

—¡No fueron mis padres, estúpida, y lo sabes bien! ¡Lo hice por decisión propia, para salvarlos a ellos y a mí!

Pansy empalideció un poco y pareció calmarse. Respiró un par de veces y dijo con voz más baja:

—Tienes razón. Lo sé bien, no sé por qué dije otra cosa. Discúlpame. Pero no entiendo por qué, después de tantos años, tú continúas enojado con nosotros por no haberte acompañado cuando te uniste a las filas de ese demente.

Draco sonrió sarcástico y, ya más tranquilo, volvió a sentarse.

—No estoy enojado. En realidad, lo que siento hacia ustedes es sólo total y absoluta indiferencia. Por otra parte, negocios son negocios, querida.

Pansy lo miró como si quisiera llorar de la desesperación.

—Draco, por favor, te suplico que reconsideres. ¡Es la casa de su madre! ¡La madre viuda de Blaise! Esa casa ya es todo lo que les queda.

—No es mi problema. Debieron pensarlo bien antes de vender la deuda de la hipoteca al mejor postor.

—¡Draco, por Merlín, dales una oportunidad de pagarte! ¡Dales más tiempo!

Draco, fingiendo un bostezo para demostrar su aburrimiento, miró su costoso reloj de pulsera.

—De acuerdo. Tienen hasta el día después de Navidad. Si no, cerraré la venta y tendrán que desocupar la propiedad. Yo necesito esa entrada de efectivo para otras cuestiones que no pueden esperar.

—¡Esos son sólo dos días! ¡Y días de fiesta, para colmo! ¡No se podrá hacer nada!

Draco la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, fingiendo que meditaba sus palabras. Pansy estaba más bonita que cuando era adolescente: aunque de poca estatura y muy delgada, sabía vestirse de modo que sacaba partido a su figura.

—¿Y cuál es la importancia de esto para ti? —le preguntó—. ¿Acaso Blaise y tú...?

Pansy bufó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso se acabó hace años, pero continuamos siendo amigos. —Miró de nuevo hacia Draco con los ojos filosos como dagas—. Porque existe algo llamado "amistad", ¿sabes? ¡Un concepto que aparentemente tú desconoces por completo!

Draco sonrió ante eso. No iba a perder el tiempo con Pansy explicándole lo poco que creía en amistades y derivados, especialmente porque recordaba muy bien lo que se sentía estar totalmente solo, abandonado a su suerte, teniendo que salvar el pellejo suyo y el de sus padres con nada más que sus propios recursos.

Jamás perdonaría a los que, como Pansy y Blaise, no habían sufrido en la guerra al haber permanecido neutrales.

Se puso de pie lentamente, rodeó el escritorio y caminó hacia Pansy, mirándola con amistoso interés. Ella lo observó interrogante, desconfiada pero también con esperanza. Draco llegó hasta ella y levantó una mano para acariciarle el suave cabello negro.

—Qué desastre tu pelo, querida —le mintió con voz cruel, porque la verdad era que el cabello se le veía espectacular—. Te recomiendo encarecidamente cambiar de peluquero.

Pansy arrugó el gesto y, de un manotazo, se quitó la mano de Draco de encima. Dio varios pasos atrás para alejarse.

—Draco, te lo suplico —volvió a la carga—, piénsalo. ¡Es Navidad, por Merlín! Tendrías que ver lo acabada y triste que está la madre de Blaise. Si la sacas de su casa, seguramente morirá. ¿No hay manera de conmoverte aunque sea un poco? ¿NINGUNA?

Por toda respuesta, Draco le sonrió de lado y levantó un hombro, negando con la cabeza. Pansy soltó un grito de impotencia y rabia, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina, dando un portazo tan duro que se cayó un poco de la pintura de la pared.

Draco se rió entre dientes: el carácter explosivo de Pansy siempre le había fascinado, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de considerarlo una debilidad. Ella ya tendría que haber madurado para haberse dado cuenta de que dejarse llevar por las emociones jamás sería manera de ganar ninguna batalla en la vida real.

Draco se miró la mano con la cual le había agarrado el pelo: ahí, entre sus dedos, un cabello negro y largo resplandecía brillante. Sonrió y se sentó de nuevo ante su escritorio. Usó su varita para asegurarse de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, abrió una gaveta y sacó un cuenco de apariencia muy antigua que estaba adornado con runas cuyo significado se había perdido en el tiempo. Colocó el cabello de Pansy en él y, acto seguido, usó su varita para realizarse un pequeño corte en un dedo de la mano. Un chorro de su sangre bañó el cabello de Pansy al tiempo que Draco siseaba de dolor y luego canturreaba un antiquísimo conjuro de magia negra.

Después de unos segundos de espera, el cabello y la sangre comenzaron a arder; entonces, la pequeña llama que generaron se convirtió en una burbuja que creció hasta permitir a Draco ver a través de ella. Regocijándose, Draco observó la imagen dentro de la burbuja mágica: era el callejón Diagon, por donde Pansy estaba circulando a toda velocidad en ese justo momento.

Draco se apoltronó en su silla para ponerse cómodo: pensaba espiar a Pansy hasta que ésta fuera a visitar a Blaise y, así, enterarse de lo que iban a hablar. No quería perderse la charla, aunque fuera sólo por la diversión de verlos tratar de tramar algo en su contra.

* * *

Tal como Draco lo había sospechado, Pansy se había aparecido casi de inmediato en la casa de Blaise y, en efecto, ambos habían conversado acerca del tema de la deuda que pesaba sobre la casa y de Draco queriendo embargarlos. No obstante, Draco se aburrió pronto de espiar aquella conversación, pues aquel par parecía haber perdido su chispa Slytherin en algún momento de todos aquellos años y no dijeron en absoluto nada que valiera la pena escuchar. Después de media hora de sólo oírlos lamentarse por Draco y por lo mucho que éste había cambiado, Draco bramó de hastío y cesó aquel hechizo de espionaje.

Guardó su cuenco mágico y salió de la oficina pensando en el atrevimiento de aquellos dos para tenerle lástima a él. ¡A él, que era el mago más rico y poderoso de su generación!

¡A él, que se consideraba completamente dichoso!

Pasó junto a Ethel y ni siquiera le respondió cuando ella le deseó, con voz tímida, que pasara felices fiestas.

* * *

A pesar de tener sus oficinas dentro del mismo Callejón Diagon, Draco no salía casi nunca de su edificio para deambular entre los comercios mágicos. Sólo lo hacía en muy raras ocasiones; como cuando tenía alguna cita de negocios en algún restaurante o cuando le era urgente comprar algo. Draco se daba cuenta de que su presencia no era del todo bien recibida en la comunidad y, por lo mismo, evitaba circular por ahí para no meterse en algún problema; además, con el paso de los años, había aprendido a tomarle gusto a las tiendas muggles.

La gente era tonta y Draco evitaba rozarse con ella en la medida de lo posible. Magos o muggles, todos eran unos imbéciles. Parecían no entender que todos aquellos asesinatos y torturas cometidos dentro de las paredes de la mansión no habían sido culpa de ninguno de los tres Malfoy.

Todavía peor, la gente parecía más tonta que de costumbre en esa época navideña.

Maldiciendo entre dientes por tener que salir a caminar entre la enorme multitud que luchaba por un mínimo espacio en las tiendas, Draco se dirigió a toda prisa al almacén de antigüedades del señor Kline, donde previamente había reservado una hermosa y única pieza de joyería para regalarle a su madre. El clima estaba espantoso: soplaba un viento gélido y ya estaba cayendo nieve. Cubriéndose la cara lo mejor que pudo con la acolchada capucha de su capa, Draco dio vuelta en una callejuela donde intuía que habría mucha menos gente. Aliviado, aceleró el paso. Pero no había caminado más que un par de metros cuando se detuvo de improviso. Un repentino silencio había caído a su alrededor, extrañándolo.

Una viejecilla venía caminando hacia él desde la otra esquina. Draco echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aparte de esa mujer, no había nadie más en las cercanías. Desconcertado, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que de repente se hubiera internado en una calle completamente vacía de gente, cuando apenas a la vuelta de la esquina no se podía ni transitar? Aquello no era normal.

Cauteloso, poniéndose en guardia, reanudó su camino con lentitud. Paso a paso, fue acercándose a la bruja, quien, encorvada y con un montón de años encima, caminaba muy despacio y con torpeza. Estaban a punto de cruzarse cuando Draco y la anciana se detuvieron de golpe: una tercera persona había salido súbitamente de entre las sombras, asustándolos. Era un hombre alto que vestía una túnica oscura sin ningún abrigo ni capa, lo cual era completamente inconcebible debido al frío que estaba haciendo. A menos de que se tratase de un pordiosero, de los que abundan en esas épocas y quieren sacar provecho de que la gente anda drogada hasta el tope por el espíritu festivo y...

El loco aquel se paró justo enfrente de la anciana, la cual se quedó muy quieta ante él. Draco, cada vez más desconfiado, miró al hombre sacar su varita (lo cual lo sorprendió enormemente, pues por lo general los pordioseros no traían una) y apuntarle a la mujer. Ese movimiento hizo que Draco también sacara la suya.

Aquel loco miró sobre su hombro, como queriendo asegurarse de que Draco estuviese observando, y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

—El bolso o la vida, señora... —dijo aquel bruto con la voz ronca y profunda, dirigiéndose a la anciana pero mirando insistentemente hacia Draco. Sus ojos oscuros le brillaban a través de una cortina de cabello negro y grasiento que le cubría la cara hasta la nariz ganchuda que...

Ey... un momento. Draco conocía ese aspecto, esa silueta y esa voz.

—¿Snape? —preguntó con voz extrañada antes de recordarse que no podía ser, que Snape estaba muerto desde hacía ocho años.

Aquel mago, sea quien fuera, se giró rápidamente hacia la anciana, dándole la espalda completamente a Draco.

—Como le dije, madam —continuó diciendo aquel _imposiblemente-parecido-a-Snape-pero-que-no-podía-ser_—, el bolso o la vida. ¿Qué dice, que no me dará el bolso? Oh, qué desgracia. Entonces me temo que me veré obligado a quitarle la vida.

En ese instante, Draco ya estaba seguro de que estaba siendo víctima de una broma de cámara escondida. Miró hacia las paredes del callejón en busca de alguien o algo tomando video, sin éxito. O era eso, o era que ahora sí había perdido la chaveta. Si no, ¿cómo explicar que estaba viendo a un hombre muerto desde hacía años asaltando a una anciana que parecía retardada mental?

—La mataré, oh sí, la mataré —insistía Snape, interpretando su papel peor que actor de culebrón de las cinco de la tarde—, si nadie viene y la salva, oh, juro que la mataré.

Draco rodó los ojos, gimiendo de fastidio. La supuesta anciana ni siquiera se inmutaba ante las amenazas proferidas contra su vida: estaba más tiesa e impávida que un maniquí. Eso tenía que ser un mal chiste de alguien que, en verdad, odiaba _mucho _a los Malfoy. Suspirando y sin guardarse la varita, Draco caminó con rapidez hasta aquellos dos payasos. Cogió al supuesto Snape del brazo y lo giró hacia él, dispuesto a verle la cara con claridad y descubrir quién le estaba jugando aquella broma de tan mal gusto.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —exclamó el dizque Snape en tono teatral, levantando los brazos y soltando su varita. Draco, que no se esperaba aquello, se asustó y dio un paso atrás, apuntándole con la suya directo al corazón—. ¡Me rindo, no me mate! —gritó el supuesto Snape, fingiendo pésimamente miedo ante Draco. Éste pensó que, quien fuera que hubiera maquinado aquello, había contratado al peor actor de Inglaterra—. ¡Huya, huya, ahora que puede! —gritó aquel Snape a la anciana. Ésta, obediente, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí caminando a toda velocidad.

Draco se quedó viendo la espalda de la mujer alejarse hasta que desapareció al otro lado del callejón. Intentó recordar qué era lo que había almorzado para no volver a comerlo jamás: seguramente, estaba mucho más que intoxicado.

—Muy bien, Draco —dijo el hombre disfrazado de Snape, con una voz tan parecida a la del profesor que Draco se estremeció—. Has pasado la prueba.

Draco lo miró arrugando el gesto. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta incredulidad ni había presenciado estupidez mayor.

—Usted está mal de la cabeza —le dijo Draco—. Y si piensa que me creeré que es Snape, no sólo está loco, sino que también es tonto. Muchísimo más que Potter y mire que eso ya es decir.

Aquel Snape rodó los ojos de una manera tan parecida al verdadero, que Draco no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Por favor, Draco. ¿No pudiste encontrar alguien mejor con quién compararme que con Potter? —Snape arrugó la cara y sacó la lengua—. Asco.

Draco comenzó a convencerse de que _tal vez_ ese hombre sí era Snape. No podía haber alguien tan parecido al menos que estuviera usando multijugos, y eso era imposible. Además, nadie más que el verdadero Snape se expresaría así de Potter.

—¿Eres el fantasma de Snape? —preguntó con recelo.

Snape suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno, técnicamente, sí —reconoció—. Pero sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Mientras llevo a cabo mi misión.

—_Su m__isión_ —repitió Draco, retrocediendo un paso. Aunque estaba muy acostumbrado a los fantasmas, ese Snape le daba mala espina. No era como los demás, tenía un no-sé-qué más raro. Para empezar, era a colores y parecía sólido. Ningún fantasma normal era así.

—Así es. Mi misión era someterte a una prueba y tengo que decir que la has pasado satisfactoriamente. He sido testigo de tu heroico acto, de cómo estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida para proteger a esa anciana completamente desconocida para ti y...

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Draco, riéndose incrédulamente—. En ningún instante pensé en arriesgar mi vi...

—... y por lo mismo —prosiguió Snape, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—, te será otorgado un regalo. Se te concederá la oportunidad de ver por ti mismo lo que siempre has necesitado —finalizó Snape y se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo esa temible postura que había hecho temblar a todo el alumnado en Hogwarts, allá, en los buenos años de su reinado de terror en las mazmorras.

Draco negó con la cabeza, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

—Yo no quiero nada. Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? ¿Nada de nada?

Draco asintió muy convencido.

—Nada de nada. Como se lo dije hace un momento, tengo todo para ser feliz. De hecho, estoy convencido de que no hay mago más rico, guapo y feliz que yo en todo el Reino Unido.

Snape sonrió malévolamente.

—Muy bien, Draco. Tú lo has pedido y tu deseo se te será concedido.

Draco comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he pedido nada! Maldición, Snape, le digo que yo no...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Snape sonrió más malignamente y desapareció en medio de una nube negra que recordaba mucho a aquel dramático remolino de túnicas en el que solía envolverse cuando era profesor.

—¡Snape! —gritó Draco, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Mierda!

Aquello no le gustaba para nada. De hecho, tuvo el funesto presentimiento de que el fantasma ése le había arrojado algún tipo de maldición o algo parecido. Así que, antes de que sucediera otra cosa, Draco salió disparado del callejón. Por un momento casi se olvida del regalo de su madre; por suerte, antes de desaparecerse, pasó por fuera de la tienda de antigüedades y entró.

Regalándose la vista ante tantos bellos objetos, pronto se olvidó de Snape y de su loca propuesta.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama muy mullida que no era la habitual. Reconoció el tacto de las sábanas y la luz que se colaba por las enormes ventanas, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su loft del Soho, sino en su enorme habitación de la mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire. Sin abrir los ojos aún, recordó que esa era la mañana de Navidad y que la noche anterior había acudido ahí a cenar con su madre.

—Cierto... —masculló con voz pastosa—. Navidad.

—Así es, amor... —dijo una voz masculina justo a su lado. Draco abrió los ojos a la velocidad de la luz—. Hoy es Navidad... Feliz Navidad para ti, Draco.

El grito que Draco emitió cuando descubrió a Harry Potter acostado a su lado en su cama, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo después de haberle dicho "Feliz Navidad", fácilmente pudo haber despertado a los muertos (sí, incluso a su padre. O a Snape. Maldición, ojalá que no). De un empujón, Draco hizo que Potter cayera de espaldas hasta el suelo.

Draco se levantó a toda prisa, presa del pánico y mirando azorado hacia el cretino desvergonzado cuatro ojos (aunque en ese momento no era cuatro ojos, pues no traía sus anteojos), quien, a su vez, lo observaba atónito sentado en la alfombra, vestido con un pijama y bastante despeinado, como si en realidad sí hubiera dormido toda la noche ahí con Draco.

—¡Potter! —exclamó cuando pudo recuperar la voz—. ¿Qué, qué...? ¿Qué significa ESTO?

Potter frunció el ceño, comenzando a incorporarse. Tenía en la cara un gesto dolido, como si hubiera estado esperando que Draco lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. ¡Habráse visto!

—¿Qué? ¿Que qué significa? ¿La Navidad? —preguntó Potter con gesto extrañado—. Pues significa regalos, y buenos deseos, y cena familiar, y...

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡NO, imbécil! Me refiero a qué diablos sig...

—¡Draco! —exclamó la voz de su madre desde la puerta abierta. Draco se giró hacia ella, aliviado de su presencia. Tal vez Narcisa supiera explicarle en qué maldito momento Potter se había colado hasta su cama y por qué las protecciones de la casa lo habían permitido. Sin embargo, se quedó más extrañado porque su madre llevaba en brazos a un niño pequeño, tal vez menor de un año de edad—. ¿Qué significan tantos gritos la mañana de Navidad? ¡Has despertado a tu hijo!

Draco la miró boquiabierto, pasando sus ojos de la cara de su madre hacia aquel niño que llevaba y que, ella decía, era hijo suyo. El bebé, que lo miraba con alegría y con un hilo de baba escurriéndole desde la boca y por toda la mandíbula, era extraordinariamente parecido a él; tanto, que a Draco le pareció estar mirando una de sus fotos de bebé. Sólo que el niño, en vez de tener los ojos grises, los tenía verdes. Profundamente verdes. Ojos grandes y bonitos de brillante color verde esmeralda que eran sorprendentemente idénticos a los de...

Draco giró su cabeza hacia Potter, quien ya se había puesto de pie. Éste, con aire indignado, le dio una dura mirada a Draco antes de caminar hacia Narcisa y ofrecerle sus brazos al bebé.

El niño, feliz de la vida, brincó de gusto antes de arrojarse hacia Potter.

—¡Eltanin! —exclamó Potter, cogiendo al crío—. ¡Ven a los brazos de papá!

Eso bastó para acabar con los nervios de Draco, quien no soportó más y cayó directo hasta el suelo. No obstante, aún antes de desmayarse, tuvo el tiempo justo para maldecir a Snape.

* * *

**_nota: _**

_el bebé se llama Eltanin, no Scorpius, no Albus, no como ninguno de los otros niños del canon porque es un nene diferente y se merece un nombre diferente. Es el hijo de ambos, de Draco y Harry, un hermoso bebé de cabello platinado y ojos verdes :)_

_Por cierto, Eltanin significa "cabeza de serpiente o dragón" en árabe y es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Draco._


	3. El vistazo

**Capítulo 2. El vistazo**

Draco no tenía idea de qué era lo que había pasado para que incluso su misma madre estuviese inmiscuida en aquella locura que seguramente era obra del fantasma de Snape, pero no se quedó ni un minuto más a investigarlo. En cuanto se recuperó de su desvanecimiento y lo primero que vio fue la cara de un preocupado Harry Potter encima de él, lo único en lo que pensó fue en salir de ahí de inmediato. Empujó a Potter violentamente para quitárselo de encima, se puso de pie a toda prisa y, sin vestirse, cogió su varita y el primer abrigo que encontró a la mano.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué te su...? —alcanzó a escuchar que Potter le preguntaba antes de desaparecerse de su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente la muy asombrada mirada del cretino, la de su madre y la de aquel monstruito que le estaban endilgando como hijo.

Se apareció en su loft, justo en medio del salón como era su costumbre. Sin embargo, una mesita ratonera colocada en el preciso sitio donde se materializó, provocó que Draco cayera encima de ella y se desplomara cuan largo era hasta el piso.

—¡JODER! —gritó, completamente enfurecido y adolorido. Era la segunda vez que probaba el suelo en esa mañana y ya estaba hartándose.

Se frotó la pierna más lastimada al tiempo que se levantaba lo más rápido que podía. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse quién demonios habría cambiado esa mesita de lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que _esa mesita_ no era la de él. Era otra mesa diferente. Jamás la había visto, ¿cómo diablos había llegado hasta su salón?

—¡Grandísima mierda, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! —bramó Draco cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que _todos_ sus bellos y costosos muebles habían desaparecido y, en su lugar, se encontraban otros de muy inferior calidad.

—¡No se mueva o lo mato! —gritó una trémula voz masculina detrás de él. Instintivamente, Draco levantó las manos, comprendiendo que alguien había entrado al loft a robar.

Lo que no le quedaba claro era por qué motivo el ladrón, en vez de simplemente llevarse sus cosas, le estaba dejando otras a cambio. Mucho más feas, eso sí, pero, ¿para qué molestarse en hacerlo?

—¿Quién es usted y cómo entró? —volvió a gritar el hombre a su espalda.

Draco se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Se trataba de un muggle mucho mayor que él –y muy feo y gordo-, quien, con manos temblorosas, le apuntaba con una pequeña pistola. Y Draco supo que era un muggle porque un mago jamás usaría un arma de fuego en vez de una varita. Lo que le preocupó –y mucho- fue el hecho de que aquel hombre estaba prácticamente desnudo: iba vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos verdes con motivos navideños, los cuales dejaban toda su excesiva masa corporal a la vista.

_Ohhh, por Merlín_, pensó Draco, comenzando a aterrorizarse. ¿Sería algún tipo de depravado sexual que pensaba violarlo?

—Llévese todo lo que quiera —comenzó a decir Draco, intentando distraer al loco mientras veía algún modo de sacar su varita para someterlo—, pero no me haga daño... por favor.

El gordo depravado lo miró con extrañeza, acercándose un paso hacia él sin dejar de apuntarle.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó con un grito medio histérico—. ¡Usted es el que ha entrado a mi casa! ¿Está demente o qué?

Draco volvió a mirar a su alrededor, analizando lo recién dicho por el gordinflón. Éste aseguraba que ésa era su casa, además, los muebles no eran los mismos y, de cualquier manera, no había modo alguno de que un muggle hubiera logrado atravesar las protecciones mágicas que Draco solía colocar en su loft. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió. ¿Y si de verdad ésa era...?

—¿Su casa? —dijo en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta, girándose en su sitio para ver mejor.

—¡NO SE MUEVA! —gritó el muggle, apuntándole con más insistencia—. ¡La pistola está disparada y juro que la cargaré...! —Draco lo miró, extrañado—. Di-digo, ¡ya sabe lo que quise decir!

—Claro, seguro —respondió Draco, quedándose muy quieto pero sin dejar de pasear los ojos por el lugar. Descubrió un rincón con algunas fotografías enmarcadas, y tuvo que suspirar resignado cuando vio que un par de ellas habían sido tomadas en ese mismo lugar. En su loft. O mejor dicho, en el del gordo. Y Draco no aparecía en ellas.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes a Snape y a toda su grasienta familia. No tenía idea qué tipo de maldición o maleficio había logrado hacer el jodido fantasma de su ex profesor de Pociones, pero, sin duda, estaba siendo efectivo. Aquella no era su casa. Ya no.

Sin más que hacer en el sitio, Draco consiguió sacar su varita y se desapareció de ahí de inmediato, antes de que al gordo se le ocurriera "cargar" la pistola sobre él.

La siguiente parada que hizo fueron sus oficinas. No logró aparecerse adentro de ellas por alguna razón desconocida (pero sospechada), así que tuvo que hacerlo exactamente afuera, en la callejuela del barrio mágico.

Levantó lentamente la vista hacia la fachada del edificio, preparándose para lo peor. Y sí. Justo así era. Draco no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarse con que su restaurado, nuevo y moderno edificio no existía más. O mejor dicho, nunca había existido, porque en su lugar continuaba estando la misma vejete construcción que Draco había comprado y reparado hacía más de cuatro años. Lo que quería decir que, sea lo que fuera que Snape le había hecho, había afectado hasta su pasado pues, aparentemente, él jamás adquirió aquel lugar.

Anonadado e impotente, se quedó ahí afuera, de pie en la helada calle cubierta de nieve, despeinado, con la cara sin lavar; vestido con sus mejores pijamas y solamente un abrigo encima, calzado con zapatillas y mirando desconsolado a las que, en otra vida que no entendía como había perdido, fueran sus hermosas oficinas. Se quedó ahí tanto tiempo y luciendo tan patético, justo en la mañana de Navidad, que la poca gente que pasó junto a él lo miró con la mayor extrañeza del mundo. Incluso, un anciano le obsequió un par de knuts y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, animándolo a que fuera a comprarse un té. Draco admiró el par de monedas recién depositado en su mano y se dio cuenta de lo bajo que estaba cayendo. Había perdido todo y, por culpa de Potter y de Snape, en ese momento también estaba dejando escapar su dignidad; era una vergüenza estar presentando semejante apariencia, él, que siempre vestía mejor que modelo de pasarela.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Su loft ya no era suyo: seguramente todo el espectacular guardarropa que solía tener en su enorme armario no existía tampoco ya. La única solución que se le ocurría era regresar a la mansión pero eso era lo último que quería hacer porque, si volvía y se encontraba con que Potter y aquel demoniaco bebé continuaban ahí, entonces ahora sí perdería la chaveta... Si es que no la había perdido ya.

Draco, sufriendo de congelación extrema y de mucha hambre, suspiró y se resignó.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que había hecho el maldito de Snape, pero había hecho algo, de eso ya no le cabía duda. Su vida ya no era la misma. Parecía la misma fecha, el mismo año, el mismo tiempo, pero las cosas habían cambiado por completo. Él no era ya el soltero más codiciado entre los magos gays, con un hermoso loft de quince millones de libras y una enorme fortuna, sino un hombre con pareja (_emparejado con su rival de escuela, ¡de entre toda la gente! Maldito sádico Snape)_, con un hijo de quien preocuparse y que, para colmo, vivía en la misma casa que su madre.

Gimió, se cubrió la cara con las manos y deseó poder cavar un agujero para meterse en él, quedándose ahí hasta morir o hasta mimetizarse con la tierra, lo que ocurriese piadosamente primero. Estuvo así unos segundos, respiró profundo y se resignó a moverse de ahí.

Fue entonces que, al quitarse las manos de la cara, notó una argolla de oro en el dedo anular izquierdo. La miró con enorme asco, ¿eso quería decir que... ? _¿Estoy casado con el puto de Potter?, _se preguntó escandalizado. O sea, no sólo eran pareja, sino que, ¡¿estaban casados?! Horrorizado, se sacó la argolla y la revisó. En la parte interior estaban grabadas las palabras "Juntos", "2004" y "Harry J. Potter".

Draco casi tuvo arcadas de la repugnancia. Se guardó la argolla en el bolsillo del abrigo, intentó olvidarse de ella y comenzó a caminar. Recorrió un buen trecho por las callejuelas del barrio de magos, las cuales estaban, afortunadamente, casi vacías de gente a esa hora y día. Iba arrastrando tanto los pies que, estaba seguro, las zapatillas se quedarían llenas de hoyos por toda la suela. Sabía que no podría postergar mucho más el momento de volver a casa. El hambre lo estaba atosigando y la vergüenza de andar caminando en pijamas por la calle se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Pero entonces, llegó hasta una de sus cafeterías favoritas y se sorprendió de encontrarla abierta. Meneando la cabeza, caviló en que los empresarios de la actualidad ya no tenían nada de espíritu festivo. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen trabajando justo el día de Navidad? Decidió aprovechar la circunstancia y entrar a tomar algo. Sacó su varita e intentó transformar sus pijamas en una túnica y sus zapatillas en unas botas, obteniendo un resultado más que mediocre que seguramente sería la vergüenza de McGonagall. Draco se encogió de hombros e ingresó en el lugar, importándole poco su pésima presentación. Antes de salir de ahí, siempre podría realizarles un _obliviate_ a todos los empleados y clientes.

Como era de esperarse, el local estaba completamente solo. Después de todo, ¿quién demonios estaría fuera de su casa durante esa mañana tomando un café? Aparte de un pobre mago viviendo una pesadilla como él, claro está.

Buscó la mesa más alejada de la puerta y se desplomó en una silla, esperando por una camarera que lo atendiera.

—¿Qué desea ordenar el día de hoy, señor Malfoy? —preguntó la voz de Snape, justo a su lado—. Nuestra especialidad del día es café incrédulo con panecillos de negación.

Apretando fuertemente la mandíbula de pura rabia, Draco levantó la cabeza hacia Snape con extrema lentitud.

—Si usted no estuviera muerto, Snape, le juro que... —comenzó a decir Draco mientras le apuntaba con un dedo, pero se interrumpió cuando la mueca burlona de Snape le demostró que no tenía caso proseguir. Decidió cambiar de táctica—: ¿Por qué hace esto, Snape? —preguntó en un tono que sonaba levemente (_e indignamente)_ desesperado—, ¿No se supone que ustedes los fantasmas nada más andan por ahí habitando alguna casa y asustando muggles?

—No soy un fantasma común, Draco. Ya te lo había dicho —respondió Snape sin dejar de mirar la libreta en la que las camareras anotaban los pedidos. Sólo entonces Draco se percató de que Snape estaba vistiendo el uniforme de los empleados del lugar. Mejor dicho, de _las empleadas_ del lugar. Con túnica color rosa y todo.

Pero Draco estaba muy preocupado por su situación como para encontrar eso gracioso o para decirle a Snape algún comentario sarcástico. Diablos. Esa sí que era mala señal.

—De acuerdo, usted es un _fantasma__ especial_ —reconoció Draco rodando los ojos—. Especial y único, uy sí. Ahora dígame cuál es su precio.

Snape al fin apartó los ojos de la libreta y miró a Draco.

—¿Por qué los ricos siempre quieren arreglar todo con galeones? —preguntó en tono cansado. Draco no se molestó en responder.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Dinero no. Pero debe querer otra cosa, sino, ¿por qué me está haciendo esto? No creo que esté jodiendo sólo por joder, malgastando su magia de fantasma _único y diferente _nada más para jugarme la broma del siglo al arrojarme a una vida de mierda donde soy pareja de Harry Potter, de entre toda la maldita chusma. —Se inclinó hacia su ex profesor y lo cogió fuertemente de la ropa—. ¡Dígamelo, Snape! ¿Qué quiere a cambio de dejarme en paz?

Snape lo miró largamente y suspiró. Se quitó a Draco de encima y se alisó con una mano el delantal con volantes que llevaba puesto sobre la túnica y que Draco le había arrugado, luciendo tan sobrio y serio como cuando en vida vestía sus túnicas negras.

—Yo no quiero nada a cambio, ya te dije que sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi misión. Esto es un regalo, Draco. Te lo has ganado.

Draco se puso de pie de golpe, furioso, provocando que la silla donde había estado sentado cayera hacia atrás.

—¿UN REGALO? —le gritó a Snape en la cara—. ¡Esto no es un regalo, Snape! ¡Esto es un puto castigo y usted lo sabe bien! ¡Yo no quiero esto, yo no lo pedí! ¡Quiero mi apartamento, mi trabajo, MI VIDA! ¡QUIERO MI VIDA DE VUELTA!

Snape frunció el ceño y observó muy duramente a Draco mientras éste jadeaba después de semejante gritería. La verdad era que no se sentía ni una pizca mejor después de haber despotricado así.

—Snape... Por favor, dígame qué quie... —comenzó a suplicar Draco, pero Snape lo interrumpió al levantar una mano.

—El hecho de que no lo reconozcas como un regalo, es la perfecta indicación de que necesitas vivirlo.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Draco, cada vez más desesperado—. No entiendo qué qui...

—Lo que quiero decir es que este _vistazo_ va a durar hasta que descubras qué es lo que te hace falta en tu vida para ser _verdaderamente _feliz.

Una luz de esperanza iluminó a Draco.

—¿Quiere decir que esto no es real y que terminará tarde o temprano? ¿Es sólo un sueño?

Snape negó con gesto fastidiado.

—Un sueño, no. Aunque, propiamente hablando, al final resultará que así lo verás. En realidad, esto es un _vistazo_.

—¿Un vistazo de qué?

—De lo que pudo haber sido tu vida si hubieras tomado otra decisión.

Angustiado, desesperado y no sabiendo qué más decir para convencer a Snape de que lo dejara salir de eso, Draco colocó las palmas sobre la mesa y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—No entiendo qué quiere decir, Snape. ¡No entiendo una mierda y yo sólo quiero...! —comenzó a gritar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape ya no estaba a su lado. Miró por todo el lugar y descubrió que no había nadie más en la cafetería. En realidad, todo ese tiempo, el local había estado cerrado, con sólo Snape y él hablando ahí—. ¡JÓDASE! —gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras se colocaba de nuevo el abrigo que se había quitado apenas al entrar—. ¡Usted y su maldito vistazo, y esta puta vida, y NO, no hay nada que me haga falta! ¿Oyó, Snape? ¡NO ME HACE FALTA NADA EN MI VIDA PARA SER FELIZ!

Respirando agitadamente pero satisfecho después de haber dejado las cuentas claras, Draco salió de la cafetería y se desapareció rumbo a la mansión. Si tenía que averiguar qué hacer para lograr salir de esa pesadilla, el único lugar adecuado sería donde todo eso había comenzado. Y entre más pronto lo consiguiera, mejor.

Después de todo, tenía varios negocios urgentes que cerrar en su vida real. En su vida _real_, ahí donde no había Potters despertándose con él en la mañana de Navidad, ni bebés babosos de ojos verdes que algún día le dirían "papá".

* * *

Se apareció en su habitación y no le sorprendió encontrarla vacía. Agudizó el oído para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en el baño o tras la puerta y, al ver que no, comenzó a echar un vistazo por el que había sido su cuarto desde niño. Aparentemente todo estaba igual: los mismos muebles elegantes, la misma cama _king size _con dosel, los adornos puestos exactamente en el mismo lugar... Lo único que diferenciaba el sitio eran las pocas cosas que seguramente pertenecían a Potter, colocadas por aquí y por allá.

El corazón de Draco casi se detuvo cuando se paró ante la cómoda y descubrió una serie de fotografías de Potter y de él, juntos. Diversas fotos que parecían abarcar diferentes etapas de un largo noviazgo y posterior vida en común, y algunas más recientes donde ya aparecían con el bebé rubio. Y había una donde ambos vestían túnicas de color claro y estaban sonriendo de manera estúpidamente feliz, abrazados y con un paisaje lleno de flores detrás. Seguramente había sido el día de su boda.

Aterrorizado, Draco dejó caer la fotografía. El marco de ésta se hizo añicos al chocar contra el mueble de madera.

Su vida, tal como él la conocía, había cambiado radicalmente en algún punto por culpa de alguna decisión que Draco había tomado –y que Hades se lo llevara a los infiernos si podía pensar en cuál habría sido-, y él había terminado casándose con Harry Potter. Gimió, caminó, se tiró de los pelos y se arrastró por toda su habitación. Por más que pensaba y pensaba, no podía estar seguro de cuál decisión había sido aquella. Y como fuera, ¿cómo era posible que _una sola y maldita decisión (¡UNA!)_ hubiera cambiado tanto las cosas como para hacerlo caer en semejante error?

Porque eso era un error. Estar casado _era_ un error. Y peor, estar casado con un Gryffindor –y no un Gryffindor cualquiera, oh no— era un _horror_. Draco pensó frenéticamente, luchando por darse cuenta; tal vez, si lo descubría, Snape lo dejaría en paz y le permitiría despertar de aquella pesadilla. Se sentó en la cama, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Acaso habría sido aquella ocasión durante un partido de quidditch donde Draco había podido usar sus influencias para colarse hasta los vestidores y había espiado a Potter mientras éste se duchaba? Quizá, en esa vida alterna, se le había ocurrido meterse a la ducha con él para hacerle una mamada o algo así, lo que había derivado en toda esa locura.

¿O tal vez habría sido la ocasión en la que Potter y él se habían encontrado en la misma fiesta y Potter le había invitado un trago, el cual Draco rechazó? Quizá, en esa vida, no había sucumbido al pánico y había aceptado. ¿O tal vez habría sido el momento en que Draco se tropezó con Ron Weasley en el callejón Diagon y, sólo por hacerlo enojar, había estado a punto de confesarle que las mejores pajas de su vida eran las que se hacía después de ver a su amigo Potter jugar en un partido cualquiera? Seguramente, en esa vida alterna, sí se lo había contado y el muy maldito le había ido con el chisme a Potter, y...

En eso estaba, cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Draco levantó la cabeza y vio a Potter parado ahí en el umbral, mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y decepción en la cara. Draco agachó la mirada y luego cerró los ojos, recordándose que nada de eso era real, que él tenía otra vida, otra, una verdadera, no esa, no... No esa.

Él no quería seguir con esa farsa. Él no quería estar casado con alguien que no amaba. Era la mayor humillación del mundo y, en verdad, no sabía cómo manejarlo, cómo soportarlo. No entendía qué era lo que Snape quería de él. ¿Tenía que fingir que eso era normal? ¿Tenía que actuar como en una obra de teatro?

Derrotado, abrió los ojos y descubrió que Potter seguía ahí, que nada había cambiado. Sencillamente, no podía despertar de semejante pesadilla por más que lo deseara.

Suavemente, Potter cerró la puerta tras él y caminó con paso lento hasta la cómoda. Sin decir palabra, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones muggles y reparó el marco de la fotografía que Draco había quebrado. Entonces, la levantó con una mano y, después de mirarla durante un breve momento, suspiró y la colocó en su lugar. Draco tuvo suficiente tiempo para observarlo mientras hacía eso, y se percató de que, en efecto, Potter llevaba en su mano izquierda una argolla de oro idéntica a la que él se había quitado.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que esto significa, Draco —dijo Potter en voz baja.

Draco tragó y cerró los ojos. A pesar de que no sentía nada por Potter –así estuviera casado con él en esa vida de horror-, el dolor que el cretino había impreso en su voz lo había dejado impactado.

—Fue un accidente —se escuchó decir con voz hueca. _Bueno, en realidad sí lo __había sido__._

—Claro —dijo Potter, girándose para encararlo. Lo miró directamente durante un minuto, como esperando a ver si Draco decía algo. Al ver que no, comenzó a hablar—: Nos has tenido completamente preocupados. A Narcisa casi le dio un ataque de pánico cuando te desmayaste, y ni mencionar cuando te desapareciste de aquí sin decirnos a dónde te marchabas. —Hizo una pausa y Draco sólo lo miró sin decir nada. Potter negó con la cabeza—. ¿Ni siquiera me dirás a dónde huiste durante toda la mañana de Navidad?

Draco continuó sin hablar y Potter comenzó a impacientarse.

—¡Demonios, Draco, di algo! —bramó al tiempo que daba un paso hacia él y se detenía a menos de un metro—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Te has perdido la primera Navidad de Eltanin! _¡Su primera Navidad, Draco!_ No has visto su alegría al descubrir todos los regalos debajo del árbol, ni lo has visto romper el papel de envoltura con sus manitas, impaciente y emocionado, ni...

Potter se interrumpió y dejó caer los brazos a los costados con gesto derrotado. Draco lo miró directo a los ojos, sintiendo una culpa que, él sabía, no debería sentir. _Esto no es real_, se recordó. _Potter no es real. Ni mi matrimonio con él, ni ese niño que llama Eltanin, ni..._

—Eltanin —dijo Draco en voz alta casi sin pensar, saboreando el nombre de ese niño entre sus labios. Sonrió ampliamente—. Eltanin —repitió con más convicción—. Debí haber sabido que, si alguna vez tenía un hijo, lo llamaría así.

Potter lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Mira que ya me estás preocupando...

—¿Y cuál es su segundo nombre, Potter? —preguntó Draco antes de poder evitarlo, interrumpiendo al otro—. ¿Ése se lo has puesto tú?

La dura mirada que Potter le dirigió lo desconcertó.

—_¿Potter?_ —escupió él y Draco se dio cuenta de su error. Obviamente, nadie llamaría a su esposo por el apellido—. Hacía años que no me decías así, _Malfoy_. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver el segundo nombre de Eltanin con todo esto?

Suspirando, Draco se dio cuenta de que, si no jugaba la misma farsa que todos los demás, su estadía en ese _vistazo_ sería un infierno pues todos pensarían que se había vuelto loco y seguramente hasta lo internarían a la fuerza en el ala de enfermos mentales de San Mungo. Y si pasaba eso, quizá Snape nunca lo dejaría salir de ahí.

Así que, si se trataba de jugar y actuar, si eso era lo que el maldito Snape quería... Draco podía jugar. Oh sí. Claro que podía hacerlo. Si de eso dependía su vida y su libertad, por supuesto que jugaría.

—Lo siento, Harry, lo siento —dijo, sintiendo en su lengua aquel nombre extraño por vez primera, pero también percibiéndolo demasiado familiar—. He tenido un muy mal día. Un día muy raro, de hecho. Durante la noche soñé que... Tuve un sueño increíble y largo. Como si hubiera vivido otra vida, una completamente diferente a... esta.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Potter le sonrió condescendiente. Y a Draco no le gustó nada ese gesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía el héroe de pacotilla a encontrar divertido su problema?

—¿Así que fue eso? ¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó Potter con voz comprensiva—. Debiste haberlo dicho antes. En materia de sueños malos, yo soy un experto. ¿Quieres dormir una siesta? Le puedo pedir a Ashy que te traiga poción para dormir sin sueños.

—Me encantaría... Harry —respondió Draco con voz cansada, fingiendo estupendamente algo de cariño en su tono.

—Voy a la cocina, entonces. Y a avisarle a Narcisa que ya regresaste pero que deseas dormir un rato. La pobre está que no la calienta ni el sol.

Potter le sonrió con cariño y salió a toda prisa de ahí, dejando a Draco a solas. Éste se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí se sentía muy cansado, así que se acostó y cerró los ojos. Tuvo la secreta esperanza de que, tal vez, si se dormía, al despertar todo estaría normal de nuevo.

_Por favor, por favor..._

* * *

Debió haber sabido que Snape era demasiado sádico como para dejarle las cosas así de sencillas. Despertó un par de horas después y, en cuanto lo hizo, supo que nada había cambiado.

Escuchaba el suave murmullo de la ducha en el baño en suite de su habitación, así como la inconfundible voz de Potter tarareando alegremente una canción. A pesar de lo desgraciado que se sentía, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el tímido y parco héroe era un cantante de ducha.

—_Swinging to the music, swinging to the music, wooooao_ —comenzó a berrear Potter cada vez con más ganas—._ ¡Wooooao!_

Cantaba tan desafinado pero con tanto ánimo que Draco no pudo evitar reírse de él. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar una carcajada y se sintió mucho mejor después de eso. Entonces se levantó y, estirándose como gato, se dio cuenta de que una curiosa y apaciguada resignación se había apoderado de su ser. Él podría con aquella tarea, cualesquiera que fuera. Después de todo, no había nada que un Slytherin como él no pudiera hacer.

Le daría a Snape una actuación digna de un Oscar. Le daría lo que fuera con tal de que lo sacara de ahí.

—_It's everything I wish I didn't know, but you... give me something I can feel... Feeeeeel._

Draco se asomó por la ventana hacia los jardines y descubrió que ya estaba haciéndose de noche. Seguramente pronto sería hora de cenar. Tragó duramente, comenzando a experimentar cierta ansiedad. Ahora tendría que bajar y fingir ante su madre haber vivido una vida que no recordaba para nada. Y peor, ver a aquel infante que supuestamente era su hijo y tratar de demostrarle un cariño que estaba muy lejos de poder sentir.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Un animado Harry Potter salió del vaporoso cuarto de aseo envuelto en una mullida toalla y escurriendo agua del cabello.

Draco se giró hacia él y se arrepintió al momento. No era la primera vez que miraba casi desnudo al héroe, pero jamás había sido _así_ de cerca. No se había dado cuenta de lo duros, bien formados y tentadores que parecían ser sus pectorales y del precioso color de piel que poseía.

Potter lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente, abriendo mucho los brazos y finalizando con la canción que había estado cantando antes:

—_All of this, all of this can be yours... Just give me what I want and no-one gets hurt_ —cantó con la voz enronquecida.

Draco volvió a tragar. Potter le cerró un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario-vestidor al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la toalla de la cintura y se la llevaba a la cabeza para secarse el pelo. Se agachó para poder alcanzarse con más facilidad la nuca, ofreciéndole a Draco todo el espectáculo de su trasero desnudo, húmedo y abierto... _muy abierto_. Draco sintió que también su mandíbula se abría tanto que casi se encontraba golpeando contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué-qué...?! —comenzó a gritar Draco, pero logró callarse a tiempo. Había estado a punto de preguntarle a Potter qué significaba ese descaro y por qué se atrevía a mostrarle el culo de aquella manera.

_¡Claro que te mostrará el culo! ¡Se supone que es tu maldito marido! ¿Recuerdas?_

Potter finalizó con el secado de cabello y se incorporó. Dejó caer la toalla al piso y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario, dándole la espalda a Draco. Eso fue bueno, porque Draco ya se encontraba hiperventilando.

—¿De qué, Draco? —preguntó Potter.

—¿Qué de qué? —cuestionó Draco a su vez.

Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había cometido un error al ponerse a charlar con Potter. Porque entonces, éste se giró hacia él, todavía desvestido, y Draco tuvo que tragarse toda la vista frontal del desnudo Niño-que-se-había-vuelto-un-hombre-buenísimo.

_AHHH._

—Es que tú me preguntaste "¿Qué?" cuando salí de la ducha —respondió Potter.

Draco tardó muchos más segundos de lo normal en procesar lo que Potter le decía. Merlín, qué papelón estaba haciendo delante de aquel estúpido. Tenía que componerse, _pero ya_.

—¿Yo?

_Vaya, Draco, gran mejora._

Potter arqueó las cejas y le sonrió divertido. Draco hizo acopio de cada gramo de su voluntad para mantener los ojos fijos en su cara y no mirar más abajo.

—Ajá. Tú.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Sus ojos insistían en seguir esa línea de vello negro que se perdía debajo del ombligo de Potter. Echó un rápido vistazo (uno rapidito, nada más) y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir.

—La canción —jadeó.

—¿La canción? —preguntó Potter y Draco asintió, frenético. Para su enorme alivio, Potter sonrió más y volvió a darle la espalda—. ¿No la recuerdas? Es de aquel grupo muggle que una vez fuimos a ver a Irlanda.

Draco lo observó vestirse mientras Potter comenzaba una amena charla donde intentaba refrescarle la memoria acerca de un magno concierto al aire libre, al que los dos habían asistido juntos cuando apenas llevaban algunas semanas saliendo. Potter hizo un evidente gesto de decepción cuando notó que, dijera lo que dijera, Draco parecía no recordar nada.

—Fue cuando tú... cuando tú dejaste que te follara por primera vez. En el hotel donde nos quedamos en Dublín. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó Potter con un tono que denotaba su contrariedad.

—¿Cuándo fue ese concierto? —quiso saber Draco, tan preocupado por enterarse de cosas como por no pasar como un loco con Alzheimer delante de Potter.

—Cuando teníamos como un mes saliendo juntos, ya te lo dije —respondió Potter, cada vez más disgustado. Draco arqueó una ceja, dándole a entender a Potter que con ese dato no le quedaba claro. Potter soltó un bufido de enojo y terminó de responder—: Hace siete años, Draco.

¿Hacía siete años? ¿Había comenzado a salir con Potter desde que ambos tenían sólo diecinueve? _¿Así de jóvenes? _Oh.

Pero entonces, eso quería decir que el momento de su vida al que Snape se refería, aquel donde había tomado una decisión que lo llevó a esa relación con Potter, había tomado lugar hacía más de siete años cuando menos. Más tarde tendría que ponerse a analizar esa información.

—¿A qué hora cenamos? —preguntó, intentando desviar el tema.

Potter lo miró con gesto resentido mientras terminaba de abrocharse los zapatos.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. Se negó a responderle ninguna pregunta más y continuó arreglándose en silencio. Draco tenía que admitir que se había quedado sinceramente impresionado de Potter: por alguna razón, quizá para congraciarse con Narcisa, Potter se había vestido con una muy elegante y bonita túnica de mago, dejando su atuendo muggle muy atrás. La verdad era que se veía bastante bien.

Acalorado por pensar eso, Draco dejó que Potter se adelantara al comedor, alegando que él tenía que refrescarse un poco y vestirse con ropa adecuada antes de bajar a cenar.

Así lo hizo, demorando más de una hora completa pues se puso a revisar, de una por una, cada prenda que tenía guardada en su armario. Aquel guardarropa no era ni la mitad de abundante ni la mitad de bueno y caro como el que había tenido en su otra vida. _El que sigo teniendo, _trató de recordarse. _Esa es todavía mi vida, no esta porquería, y la voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste. _Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con lo mejorcito que encontró. Estar limpio, peinado y con ropa elegante lo hacía sentir mucho mejor persona.

Draco salió de su habitación y caviló durante unos segundos en la ruta a seguir. Junto a su recámara, que era la segunda más grande en la mansión después de la principal que ocupaba su madre, estaban unas escaleras de servicio que bajaban directo al corredor que separaba la cocina del comedor; desde pequeño, Draco había preferido usarlas a manera de atajo en vez de las lujosas escalinatas principales que quedaban prácticamente hasta el otro lado de la galería del primer piso. No obstante, en ese momento, optó por caminar la enorme distancia para poder bajar por las escaleras principales. Tenía... curiosidad. Curiosidad de ver si, en aquella vida alterna, su casa continuaba siendo exactamente la misma.

Eso hizo entonces: caminó por afuera de varias de las recámaras de huéspedes que solían estar desocupadas (la mansión en total tenía doce habitaciones extra, sin contar con los cuartitos de servicio de la segunda planta donde cohabitaban los elfos), pasó por el estudio que solía ser de su padre y llegó a las escaleras de mármol blanco que bajaban hasta el vestíbulo principal. La mansión estaba básicamente igual, aunque Draco no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que sí manifestaba algunos cambios sutiles: parecía más luminosa, más cálida, más... _hogareña_.

Draco frunció el ceño, intentando alejar de su mente el pensamiento de que, _tal vez, _a su madre le hacía bien vivir con Draco y su supuesta familia en vez de estar sola.

En eso cavilaba cuando, en la galería oeste que era la que llevaba directo al salón comedor, se encontró precisamente con ella.

Narcisa lo miró con gesto preocupado.

—¡Draco! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Notó que los cuadros de sus antepasados, los cuales estaban colocados en los dos muros de la rica galería, lo estaban observando con raro interés. Frunció el ceño: todavía no podía acostumbrarse a que esa pesadilla se sintiera tan real, como vida de verdad.

—Sí, madre. Siento haberte preocupado. Yo... yo tuve que salir a un negocio de emergencia, te pido disculpas. Feliz Navidad —agregó—. Te debo tu regalo, yo... no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

Narcisa sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

—De verdad que estás distraído. Si me lo has dado anoche, ¿cómo lo has olvidado?

Draco arqueó una ceja y no respondió.

Narcisa lo observó durante un momento y suspiró largamente.

—De verdad que te ves extraño. Creo que es buena idea que te revise un sanador, te sacaré una cita en San Mungo. —Entonces, añadió con una sonrisa—: Oh, ¿te conté que Andrómeda y Teddy sí vendrán a cenar hoy?

Draco abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Quién?", pero se contuvo a tiempo al recordar que Andrómeda era la hermana de su madre que nunca veían y de quien se habían distanciado completamente. ¿Así que, en esa realidad alterna, Narcisa se había reconciliado con la hermana que, durante toda la vida, había considerado como la oveja negra de la familia? ¿Y ella y su extraño nieto eran invitados a su mesa?

—Ah —exclamó Draco, sólo por decir lo que fuera—. Qué bien. Supongo que... estarás contenta.

Narcisa lo miró cada vez más extrañada.

—Bueno, sí. Aunque no es como si Teddy no estuviera aquí casi todo el tiempo —explicó Narcisa—. Sabes bien que se muere por estar cerca de su padrino Harry. Si por él fuera, se quedaría a vivir con nosotros y más desde que nació Eltanin.

Draco casi rueda los ojos. Potter era el padrino del hijo del licántropo muerto de hambre. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo había adivinado antes?

—¡Mira! —exclamó su madre mientras señalaba hacia un punto detrás de la espalda de Draco—. Hablando del rey de Roma, y éste que se asoma...

Draco se giró y vio, parado en las puertas que conducían al comedor, a un niño delgado y de cabello color azul eléctrico, no mayor de nueve u ocho años. El chicuelo miraba a Draco con enorme recelo, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca. Draco se preguntó el porqué de esa actitud tan hostil.

—¡Teddy! —saludó Narcisa con voz cantarina—. Hola, mi amor. ¿Ya has saludado a Eltanin y a tu tío abuelo?

Draco giró su cabeza hacia su madre tan rápido que creyó que se desnucaría. ¿Abuelo? ¿De quién? ¿El marido de Andrómeda no había muerto en la guerra? Pero, pero... Narcisa no había dicho "abuelo". Había dicho "tío abuelo", y ése sólo podía ser...

_No era posible._

—Sí, tía abuela—respondió aquel extraño niño, hablando con Narcisa pero mirando fijamente hacia Draco—. Y también a mi padrino. Y el tío abuelo me ha dado mi regalo.

—¿Y te ha gustado...? —comenzó a preguntar Narcisa mientras ella y el niño se tomaban de la mano y caminaban de regreso al comedor, dejando a Draco atrás.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Draco también comenzó a caminar. Paso a paso, negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar hasta poder verlo con sus propios ojos. Porque si era cierto lo que su madre y el niño estaban diciendo, en esa familia sólo podía haber un "tío abuelo" de Teddy, y ése era...

Conteniendo la respiración, Draco empujó las puertas del comedor y entró en el enorme salón.

Ahí, sentada alrededor de la gran mesa, estaba _su familia_ en pleno.

_Su familia._

Su tía Andrómeda Tonks, su marido Harry Potter, su madre Narcisa Malfoy y su sobrino Teddy Lupin, el niño raro de cabello azul. Y en la silla principal del comedor, abrazando al Eltanin, su hijo de ojos verdes, se encontraba su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

—Draco —saludó Lucius con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras todos se giraban hacia él para verlo—. Llegas tarde, hijo. Toma asiento, te estábamos esperando.

Draco quiso tragar, pero no podía. No tenía saliva. Quiso hablar, pero no pudo encontrar la voz. Quiso correr y abrazar a su padre, pero eso sólo haría que todos ahí creyeran que se había vuelto loco.

Podía sentir, encima de él, las miradas de todas las personas sentadas alrededor de ese comedor. La de Potter era especialmente intensa. Pero en ese momento a Draco no le importaba. No tenía ojos más que para su padre. Lucius Malfoy, el padre que en su otra vida había muerto hacía más de seis años, en esa realidad alterna continuaba ahí. Con vida. Al lado de su madre. Al lado suyo.

Vio a Lucius darle un beso al sonriente bebé antes de pasárselo a Potter, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y lo sentó en una lujosa silla alta infantil. El niño comenzó a gritar de alegría mientras cogía la cuchara más cercana y la golpeaba un y otra vez contra la mesa.

Draco, ignorando la algarabía y las miradas de todos, sintió que el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies y todo él caía en picada, cuerpo y alma desplomándose hacia el vacío de la culpa y el dolor.

No supo cómo fue que lo hizo, pero después de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, logró sentarse ante la mesa junto con los demás, y entonces, la cena comenzó. Todos charlaban amenamente menos él, quien, en el más estoico silencio, no dejaba de contemplar a su padre, llenándose la vista con su imagen, con su sonrisa, y con el brillo de orgullo que resplandecían sus ojos grises cada vez que éstos se posaban en Eltanin.

Draco comió, junto con los demás, una elegante cena navideña de cuatro tiempos sin enterarse en absoluto en qué consistían cada uno de los platillos que estaba consumiendo. No podía dejar de ver a su padre como si éste estuviera a punto de desaparecer e ignoraba, a su vez, las tristes miradas que Potter dirigía hacia él.

* * *

**_Nota:_**

_1\. La canción que Harry canta en la ducha es "Vertigo" de U2._


	4. Navidad

**Capítulo 3. Navidad**

A la hora del postre durante aquella cena navideña, Draco no podía estar más impactado por todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Por más que su amargura lo instara a no hacerlo, no pudo evitar comparar ese ameno evento con la cena de Nochebuena que él había tenido justo la noche anterior con su madre, allá en su otra vida, en su vida real.

_Sólo él y su madre._

En aquella vida, su madre era todo lo que él tenía y viceversa. En cambio, ahí...

_Bueno_, pensó con resentimiento mientras cuchareaba el trifle de moras que los elfos acababan de servirles como segundo postre de la noche, _no deb__o__ olvidar que__ mi__ madre __y yo en realidad no nos llevamos bien con __nadie __de los que están ante esta __mesa, __y __no los necesitamos para nada. A nadie, claro está,__ a excepción de..._

Sus ojos de nuevo se clavaron en su padre. En ese momento, Lucius le daba cucharaditas de trifle al bebé de ojos verdes, quien ya estaba comenzando a ponerse inquieto y a demostrar signos de estar cansado. Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de su progenitor. Si era Snape quien estaba escribiendo el guión de aquella farsa, entonces era tan pésimo escritor como actor. ¿Realmente Lucius, en su vida real, habría sido así de blando con un nieto, en caso de que hubiese vivido lo suficiente como para conocerlo?

Draco apartó el postre, incapaz de seguir comiendo al darse cuenta de que jamás podría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. A su alrededor, los miembros de "su familia" ya se habían cansado de tratar de incorporarlo a él en las conversaciones y charlaban alegremente entre ellos. Draco puso atención, pensando que todo lo que pudiera escuchar ahí le ayudaría a pasar la prueba a la que Snape lo estaba sometiendo.

—Sigo creyendo que la escoba que le regalaste es demasiado, Harry —dijo Andrómeda, refiriéndose, al parecer, al regalo de Navidad que Potter le había hecho a su ahijado—. ¡Debió costarte meses de tu salario!

Draco frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Potter, hasta donde él sabía, era famoso por ganar miles de galeones al año gracias a su exitosa carrera como jugador de quidditch. Todos los equipos de Inglaterra peleaban por él y estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera por incorporarlo a sus filas. ¿A qué se refería esa mujer?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio que Potter sonreía mucho y negaba con la cabeza mientras sacaba a Eltanin de su silla alta y lo acunaba con uno de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo sobre su regazo. Una elfina apareció a su lado con un biberón lleno de leche, el cual Potter tomó y se lo ofreció al bebé, quien comenzó a tomárselo con gusto.

—Para nada, Andrómeda. En realidad gano un buen sueldo en el club. Y además, tengo bastantes ahorros, y Teddy se la merece. Ahora no tendrá excusas para no dar lo mejor de él en los entrenamientos, ¿cierto, Ted?

El hijo de la prima metamorfamaga de Draco, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras devoraba su tercer vaso de trifle.

—Así es, padrino. ¡Voy a hacer que todos los demás niños del equipo muerdan el polvo!

Potter se rió y Andrómeda se escandalizó.

—¡Teddy! ¿Qué significa esa manera de hablar? Además, no es correcto que te sientas superior a tus compañeros sólo porque el entrenador es tu padrino.

—Padrino que además es héroe de guerra y uno de los jugadores más exitosos y famosos de Inglaterra, ¿cómo no iba a estar Teddy orgulloso de eso? —terció Narcisa, defendiendo al fenómeno de cabello azul.

—¡Cissy! —exclamó Andrómeda, quien no podía disimular una sonrisa.

Draco las observó sintiéndose más y más confundido con cada momento que pasaba alrededor de toda esa gente. Su madre y su tía parecían _tenerse cariño de verdad_, hablaban entre ellas con gran calidez y se trataban con suma cortesía. Andrómeda parecía adorar a Eltanin, a Harry y al mismo Draco; y Narcisa, por su parte, no dejaba de consentir a Teddy cada vez que podía. Al inicio de la cena, Draco había creído que la visita de su tía se trataba más bien de un compromiso formal, pero, con el pasar de las horas, tuvo que reconocer que no era así. Aquellas dos hermanas se llevaban realmente bien.

—Sigo pensando que Harry no debió renunciar a tan exitosa carrera —dijo de pronto Lucius, sorprendiendo muchísimo a Draco. Jamás habría creído que escucharía a su padre hablar de Potter llamándolo por su primer nombre y con aquel aparente respeto—. Pero puedo comprenderlo —agregó Lucius rápidamente cuando todos comenzaron a hablar "defendiendo" la decisión que Potter había tomado de dejar de ser jugador profesional para dedicarse, aparentemente, a sólo dar lecciones de quidditch en un club deportivo infantil—. Yo mismo comencé a trabajar desde casa cuando nació Draco para pasar más tiempo con él y con su madre. Así que te entiendo, Harry. La familia siempre es primero.

—¡Salud por eso! —exclamó Potter, elevando su copa de champán para brindar mientras el bebé Eltanin ya yacía dormido entre sus brazos. Todos imitaron a Potter y levantaron sus copas.

Los segundos pasaron y Draco no levantó la suya. En vez de eso, lo que hizo fue quedarse con los ojos clavados en su postre abandonado, frunciendo el entrecejo, asqueado de aquella escena. Se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban extrañados, y no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Draco? —le habló Potter con la voz cargada de amor y preocupación, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se levantó de golpe. No podía más con aquello. Por más que lo intentaba, por más que deseaba salir avante con aquella prueba, le estaba resultando infinitamente duro fingir cariño hacia los miembros ajenos de su familia, a personas que apenas sí conocía como Andrómeda, Teddy y ese bebé, y a otro que detestaba profundamente como Harry Potter. Por otra parte, tener a Lucius _vivo, _así de cerca, sin poder abrazarlo y llorar sobre su hombro, era francamente insoportable.

Decidió que no le importaba lo que creyeran de él. Sin mirar a nadie a la cara, se alejó de la mesa a toda velocidad. Hizo caso omiso de las voces que lo llamaron y corrió hacia los pisos superiores, ahora sí usando el atajo de las escaleras de servicio, con rumbo a su habitación.

Entró, cerró con magia para que nadie pudiera seguirlo, y comenzó a pasearse desesperado por su cuarto. Estaba al borde de un ataque de algo, no sabía de qué, pero se sentía sumamente agobiado y confundido. Todavía no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando: había intentado convencerse de que _todo eso_ era un tipo de montaje o ilusión fabricado por Snape donde Draco solamente tendría que actuar y "jugar a la casita" hasta que el otro cabrón se diera por satisfecho, pero la verdad era que esa vida se sentía _demasiado real_.

Y la "presentación estelar" de Lucius en aquella obra de teatro lo volvía todo muchísimo más difícil. Porque, si era verdad lo que Snape le había dicho, eso quería decir que aquella decisión que Draco no había tomado en su vida real pero en esa vida sí, había sido lo suficientemente poderosa e importante como para, no sólo haberlo casado con Harry Potter, sino haber conseguido que Lucius no muriera apenas dos años después de la guerra.

En su vida real, Draco había perdido a Lucius de la peor manera.

Primero, habían encarcelado a su padre en Azkaban, encontrándolo culpable de todas las muertes y torturas ocurridas en su casa bajo el mandato del Señor Oscuro. Era cierto que Lucius no había estado mucho tiempo preso, pues gracias a diversos testigos y a que Narcisa pagó los mejores abogados, consiguieron sacarlo unos pocos meses después. No obstante, la salud del padre de Draco había menguado tanto que jamás pudo recuperarse. Quizá ya no hubiera dementores en la prisión, pero había frío, humedad, hambre y desesperanza, y ni Draco ni Narcisa habían podido hacer nada cuando las secuelas de todo eso consumieron a Lucius hasta hacerlo perecer.

Se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos. No quería llorar, pero le estaba costando un huevo y la mitad de otro no hacerlo.

Él era el culpable. Él había tenido el poder y no lo había aprovechado. De alguna manera que no entendía, Draco pudo haber ayudado a su padre a no morir y no lo había hecho.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a su madre a la cara cuando regresara después de saber eso?

Alguien trató de girar el picaporte de la puerta y, al no poder abrir, tocó la hoja de madera.

—¡¿Draco?! —Era Potter, por supuesto—. ¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Por qué te has encerrado? ¡Ábreme, necesito saber que estás bien! ¡DRACO!

Draco se quitó las manos de la cara y pensó.

Si aquella decisión de los cojones a la que se refería Snape había sido tomada por él hacía más de siete años (que era el tiempo que llevaba como pareja de Potter), tenía sentido que también hubiese afectado la salud de Lucius, quien había muerto hacía seis. Pero, ¿cuál decisión había sido? ¿Y cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, podía haber salvado a Lucius?

—¡Maldita sea, no lo sé!

Apenas había soltado esa exclamación, cuando Potter se apareció dentro del cuarto, a su lado. Varita en mano, iba sumamente pálido.

—¡Draco, ¿qué demonios está pasando contigo?! ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con magia, por qué te fuiste así de la cena? ¡Tú jamás haces cosas así! ¿Te sientes enfermo?

Potter terminó de berrear y se arrojó hacia él para abrazarlo. Draco, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto se vio envuelto entre los brazos del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, quien lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Draco sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello y no supo si era de la vergüenza, de la rabia o de... De otra cosa muy diferente.

Se retorció entre los brazos del cretino y lo aventó lejos para zafarse de su agarre. Estuvo a punto de gritarle "¿Qué te has creído?" pero consiguió contenerse a tiempo. Potter lo miró interrogante, dolido y tan jodidamente preocupado que, por un segundo, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho él realmente en esa vida para que Potter estuviese enamorado así de él.

—¡Draco! —volvió a exclamar Potter, cada vez más desconcertado—. ¿Qué pasa, cuál es el problema? ¡Cuéntame, por favor! ¡Sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos juntos! —Draco tragó saliva, dio varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse y se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello. Potter siguió ese movimiento con la mirada y jadeó, sorprendido—. ¿Y tu argolla? ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué te la quitaste? —le preguntó, herido.

Draco meneó la cabeza, recordando vagamente que la había dejado en el bolsillo del abrigo que se había puesto aquella mañana, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que podía pensar con fijeza era:_ Recuerda,_ _no demuestres locura, te encerrarán en San Mungo, tienes que actuar, __tienes que fingir__, Snape debe estar__te__ vigilando, el grandísimo __hijo de puta __cabrón_... Estaba tan desesperado, tan triste, y se sentía tan culpable por lo de su padre, que no encontraba las agallas para continuar con aquella farsa. Levantó las manos hacia Potter como pidiéndole tiempo, cerró los ojos y le suplicó:

—Por favor, por favor, dame unos segundos... —Suspiró profundamente un par de veces, buscando tranquilizarse. Potter, había que reconocérselo, se quedó quieto y callado, observándolo. _Piensa, piensa, inventa una excusa coherente que justifique tu comportamiento lunático..._ Entonces, Draco abrió los ojos y, acordándose de la charla que había escuchado durante la cena, se sintió repentinamente inspirado—. El problema eres tú, Potter —le afirmó al otro.

Potter volvió a quedarse impactado, quizá porque Draco volvía a llamarlo por su apellido y, además, le echaba la culpa.

—¿Yo? Pero...

—¡Sí, tú! —exclamó Draco, caminando por el cuarto, buscando un abrigo o capa con la mirada. Pensaba escaparse de ahí en cuanto tuviera oportunidad—. El problema es que... ¡No me gusta en absoluto que hayas renunciado a tu carrera como jugador profesional de quidditch! ¿En qué cabeza cabe _desear_ dejar de ganar las fortunas que te estaban pagando por jugar? ¿Qué es lo que haces ahora con tu tiempo? ¡Ir al parque con tu ahijado a volar en escobas infantiles!

A Potter se le podía meter un hipogrifo por la boca de tan impresionado que se veía. Boqueó un par de veces y, al final, dijo con el ceño profundamente fruncido:

—Pe-pero, Draco, ¿de qué mierdas estás hablando? ¡Esa fue una decisión que tomamos entre los dos! Yo realmente no necesito esa cantidad de dinero, tú sabes bien que durante todos estos años gané tanto que mi bóveda de Gringotts está rebosante de galeones y acordamos que tú continuarías trabajando para los tres. Además, creo que lo que me pagan en el club de la liga infantil no es nada despreciable, siendo que se trata de un trabajo casi comunitario. El Ministerio insistió en pagarme bien y con ese sueldo me basta para mis propios gastos y hasta me sobra para los de Eltanin y Teddy. —Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a Draco de hito en hito, tratando de comprender—. No… No entiendo el cambio en tu actitud. Creí que… Creí que tú preferías que yo estuviera aquí con el bebé y contigo, pasando más tiempo con ustedes en vez de entrenar todo el día y viajar cada dos por tres —finalizó con la voz quebrada. Se veía tan lastimado por las palabras de Draco que a éste le dio un poquito de lástima.

Pero no tanta como para no continuar atacándolo. Después de todo, a Draco le venía bien enojarse con su supuesto esposo (pues ni de coña pensaba dormir con él en la misma cama) y era vital que Potter no creyera que se había vuelto loco. Eran los sentimientos de Potter o era el propio bienestar de Draco. No había margen de duda acerca de lo que le convenía escoger.

—Pues tal vez lo he pensado mejor y cambié de parecer —masculló Draco con voz venenosa al tiempo que tomaba el mejor abrigo de invierno que estaba colgado en su armario—. Sinceramente, lo considero estúpido. ¡Apenas tienes veintiséis años, estás en la cúspide de tu carrera! ¿Estás seguro de que no te permitirían volver?

Draco decía aquellas cosas de corazón. Le parecía lo más idiota del mundo que Potter hubiese dejado semejante carrera deportiva _sólo por haber tenido un bebé_. Era de imbéciles.

Potter comenzó a enojarse. Draco lo encaró, sintiéndose repentinamente más animado. Francamente, prefería lidiar con un Potter furioso que le arrojara maldiciones de magia negra en vez de tratar con un esposo meloso que sólo quería abrazarle y consentirle. Ese, el de él peleando con Potter, era un terreno bastante conocido por el que podía andar con confianza.

—Pues puede ser que, aunque tú hayas cambiado de opinión —le espetó Potter cruzándose de brazos—, sea yo quien no quiera continuar como jugador y prefiera ser entrenador. _Amo_ mi trabajo con los niños, amo tener tiempo para pasarlo con Eltanin, amo no tener que estar todo el tiempo durmiendo en hoteles extraños lejos de casa… Creía que todo eso tú lo sabías bien, Malfoy.

Oh, excelente, incluso ya era "Malfoy" de nuevo. Draco no pudo evitarlo: sonrió feroz.

—Claro, claro, ¿cómo no lo adiviné antes? —murmuró mientras se ponía el abrigo. Potter lo observaba incrédulo.

—¿No adivinaste antes, QUÉ? ¿Y a dónde demonios crees que vas?

Draco lo miró con sorna. ¿Se atrevería a dar el golpe de gracia? Demonios que sí.

—Lo que quiero decir es: cómo no adiviné antes que tú eras solamente un holgazán que buscaba el modo de atrapar a un marido rico para dejar de trabajar y estar de mantenido. Confieso que me engañaste bien y bonito, Potter. Creí que me estaba casando con una brillante estrella de quidditch, pero mírate ahora. Esa estrella se ha apagado y yo... Yo no sé si continúo interesado.

Draco imaginó que, si los corazones humanos fueran capaces de hacer ruido al romperse, en ese momento tanto él como Potter estarían ensordecidos porque, definitivamente, el del héroe acababa de estallar en mil pedazos. Draco pudo verlo: vio el rostro de Potter deformarse en una mueca de congoja y desengaño, y fue tan lastimero que, si Draco de verdad hubiese estado enamorado de él, se habría puesto a llorar y a suplicarle perdón sólo de verlo.

Pero, afortunadamente, Draco no sentía nada por Potter y, por eso mismo, no iba a seguir actuando.

Al diablo con todo eso.

Antes de que Potter pudiera decir nada, Draco sacó su varita y, sin mirar el desencajado rostro del otro mago para evitar sentir cualquier remordimiento, se desapareció.

* * *

Primero pensó en aparecerse de nuevo dentro de la casa, simplemente cambiando de locación. Pensó en la biblioteca o en el salón bar, pero lo descartó de inmediato porque ya no quería verle más la cara a nadie en esa "familia".

Luego pensó en algún sitio del barrio mágico, pero, a esa hora y justo en el día de Navidad, seguramente todo estaría cerrado. Carajo, lo más probable era que ni siquiera El Caldero Chorreante cayera tan bajo para obligar a trabajar a sus empleados en semejante fiesta.

Así que, finalmente, decidió aparecerse a orillas del río Támesis, exactamente junto al puente Waterloo, en pleno corazón de Londres. Porque si existía un sitio donde podría guarecerse durante el día de Navidad, donde podría tomar alcohol para sobrellevar las penas y, además, rentar una habitación para pasar la noche, ese era su sitio muggle favorito: el lujosísimo Hotel Savoy. Así que, después de aparecerse en un rincón oscuro junto al río donde ningún muggle pudiera verlo salir de pronto de la nada, Draco caminó un par de calles iluminadas por farolas en medio de la ventisca helada, congratulándose por haberse puesto un abrigo que se veía demasiado muggle como para llamar la atención.

A pesar del clima espantoso, había mucha gente por la calle. No era de extrañar: ese era un barrio central muy popular entre turistas y locales, con diversos hoteles alrededor y sitios que visitar. Después de sortear gente y nieve, finalmente Draco llegó al hotel, entró al vestíbulo y, pasando desapercibido entre un mar de turistas que entraban y salían, se encaminó a uno de sus bares favoritos dentro del edificio. Su ropa, aunque de mago, era lo suficientemente elegante como para permitirle mezclarse con los otros huéspedes sin llamar demasiado la atención: después de todo, en el mundo muggle, la gente podía vestir muy estrafalaria o incluso de manera extraña y nadie les decía nada, especialmente tratándose de extranjeros de países fuera de Europa.

Así que nadie lo molestó mientras Draco llegaba a la barra del bar más lujoso del hotel, se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en una de las sillas altas revestidas de cuero color marrón. Varios camareros se acercaron a atenderlo: uno de ellos le tomó el abrigo y otro le preguntó qué deseaba ordenar.

Draco no se anduvo con tacañerías: pidió una botella completa de uno de sus whiskys favoritos.

Se sirvió el primer vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, cerrando los ojos y tratando de sacar de su mente la cara de enorme pena que le había visto poner a Potter antes de desaparecerse. No tenía idea si aquel atrevimiento le iba a salir caro: ¿qué tal si ese comportamiento era justo lo contrario de lo que Snape quería que hiciera y eso le costaba su boleto para salir de aquella pesadilla? ¿Acaso lo que tenía que hacer era fingir que amaba a Potter? ¿Cómo mierda iba a saberlo si Snape no le había explicado nada de nada?

Pensando en Snape, se dio a la tarea de pasar revista a todos los camareros del lugar para ver si alguno de ellos era su ex profesor disfrazado.

Nada. Draco meneó la cabeza. Justo cuando él quería ver a Snape para hablar, éste, ni sus luces.

Se puso a observar a los pocos clientes en el bar. La mayoría eran hombres solitarios así como él y unas pocas parejas de turistas hospedados en el hotel. A lo lejos, en una mesa de la zona del restaurante, una familia con dos niños llamó la atención de Draco. Los cuatro iban vestidos con ropas baratas y sencillas, pero estaban más que felices y cenaban alegremente. Draco recordó que el hotel Savoy, como muchos otros, era famoso porque las familias de clase media ahorraban todo el año para poder pagarse un par de noches ahí durante las navidades.

Desvió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eso de tener _familia… _Qué mal negocio era.

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky, y luego, otro. Su plan inmediato (porque no podía pensar más allá) era beberse todo el contenido de esa botella y así, agradablemente aturdido y feliz, ir a la recepción a solicitar un cuarto para pasar la noche ahí. Como lo había determinado antes, por más actuación que fuera todo aquello, por más que tuviera que fingir que esa siempre había sido su vida, no pensaba en absoluto pasar ni una sola noche al lado de Potter en la misma cama. Diablos, ni siquiera en la misma habitación si podía evitarlo.

Un leve calor le subió por las mejillas al recordar esa tarde cuando lo había visto salir desnudo de la ducha y lo bueno que estaba el cabrón. _Pero no_, se dijo, meneando la cabeza. _No. Iba. A. Tener. Sexo. Con. Potter._ En absoluto. Por mucho que creyera que el héroe estaba apetecible y se le antojara; por mucho que estuviesen supuestamente casados. No. Simplemente, no. Eso... eso iba mucho más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a realizar para salir de ese problema. Aunque Draco solía ser muy abierto de mente y un amante sin muchos escrúpulos, tener algo con Potter le parecía que estaba más allá de su límite, especialmente porque… Bueno, porque, por lo visto, Potter sí_ sentía_ algo por él. Porque Potter era alguien a quien Draco sí conocía bastante bien. Alguien que… Que había sido _mucho _en su vida. Se sentía demasiado peligroso.

Además, si lo pensaba seriamente, dudaba que el mismo Snape estuviese esperando que hiciera algo así para sacarlo de ahí.

¿Qué era lo que quería Snape de él? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

Draco trató de acordarse, pero tantas emociones y el alcohol que había consumido no le permitían pensar con claridad. Sólo recordó que no era tanto _a__lgo_ que él tuviese que hacer, sino que era _algo_ que tenía que descubrir. Algo como... ¿Darse cuenta de qué le hacía falta para... ser feliz? ¿Había sido eso lo que dijo Snape?

—¿Un escocés Laphroaig de treinta años? —dijo una voz masculina a su lado, sobresaltándolo—. Tsk, tsk, ¿no crees que estás gastando demasiado para olvidar la pena de haberte peleado con tu amorcito? Hay que dejar las cosas buenas de la vida para los momentos buenos de la misma, mi estimado amigo.

Draco se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y casi se cae de la silla al descubrir que se trataba, ni más ni menos, que de...

—¡Blaise! —exclamó, mirando al otro mago de arriba abajo.

Allá, en su otra vida, Draco tenía _años_ sin ver a Blaise en persona. Sí, era cierto que él estaba a punto de embargarles a los Zabini su propiedad más antigua, una donde tenían una mansión que era habitada solamente por la madre cien veces viuda de Blaise, pero Draco no les había visto las caras a ninguno de los dos hasta ese momento. Todo había sido por medio de abogados y empleados del banco. Técnicamente, Draco había "visto" a Blaise apenas el día anterior a través de la burbuja mágica con la que los había espiado a él y a Pansy, pero en verdad no tenía idea de cómo lucía el otro mago en carne y hueso en esos tiempos, así que no podía establecer una comparativa con el que se le estaba poniendo enfrente.

Draco lo miró con infinita desconfianza y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse si venía solo o Pansy lo acompañaba. Blaise pareció notarlo, porque le dijo:

—Vengo solo, si te lo estás preguntando. Pans se quedó en casa, por supuesto. Dice que te ama mucho pero que no está así de loca como para salir en medio de una nevada el día de Navidad solamente para contemplarte en pleno berrinche y menos después de tu metida de pata.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto durante varios segundos.

—¿Pansy... dice... _que me ama __mucho_? —cuestionó, incrédulo.

Blaise arrugó el entrecejo pero sonrió.

—De veras que estás raro, eh. Harry ya nos lo había advertido. Mira, Draco, vayamos al grano. He venido a decirte que si no te dejas de payasadas y vuelves a tu casa en este preciso instante, voy a aturdirte con un _desmaius_ para llevarte yo mismo a San Mungo.

Draco no podía abrir más la boca porque le era materialmente imposible.

—¿Potter te dijo que yo estaba aquí? —se le salió preguntar, aunque al instante cayó en cuenta de que era imposible que Potter lo hubiese sabido, ¿no?

Blaise frunció más el ceño y dejó de sonreír.

—¿Potter? ¿Ahora lo llamas así? Vaya que estás enojado, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos? Estaban tan bien, eran la típica parejita de portada de revista del corazón, y todavía más desde que nació el bebé. ¿Qué sucedió para que te pelearas con él justo el día de hoy?

Draco levantó una mano hacia Blaise como pidiéndole tiempo (el mismo gesto que había hecho con Potter un rato atrás). Blaise pareció comprender y sólo se le quedó viendo mientras Draco se servía otro vaso rebosante de whisky y volvía a bebérselo de un trago. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el fuerte alcohol circulara por su garganta, estómago y torrente sanguíneo. Trató de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Abrió los ojos y encaró a Blaise, quien ya se había sentado en la silla más cercana a Draco y, con las manos juntas sobre la barra, esperaba pacientemente.

Draco volvió a admirarlo con ojo crítico. Blaise se veía muy bien. Iba vestido con ropas muggles caras y elegantes, traía un excelente corte de pelo y, cosa rara, _se le veía __muy __contento_. No parecía enojado con Draco ni tampoco tenía la pinta de ser un mago a punto de perder las únicas propiedades que le quedaban a su familia. Además, había mencionado a Pansy quedándose "en casa"...

—¿Cómo está Pansy? —preguntó Draco sólo para ver la reacción del otro.

Blaise sonrió como idiota enamorado y entonces a Draco no le cupo duda. Ahí, en esa vida, ellos dos estaban juntos.

—Muy bien, descansando como la reina que es. Todavía continúa quejándose de las secuelas del parto, pero yo sé bien que en realidad ya no tiene nada y sólo lo dice porque adora que yo la consienta.

Draco asintió con gesto de incomprensión. ¿Secuelas del parto? Okay, no entendía nada, pero fingió que sí. Le obsequió a Blaise una sonrisa forzada, y volvió a cuestionar:

—¿Tú y yo... somos amigos?

Esa pregunta se ganó una carcajada extremadamente sonora de Blaise; tanto, que Draco juraba que había podido verle las amígdalas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía. Cuando Blaise consiguió tranquilizarse, le dio a Draco una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que lo hizo golpearse contra la barra. Draco estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para hechizarlo, pero consiguió contenerse cuando Blaise le dijo:

—Buena la has hecho, Draco, si hasta has comenzado a dudar de la amistad del padrino de tu hijo.

Draco lo observó atónito. ¿Blaise era el padrino de su supuesto hijo?

—¿De Eltanin? —jadeó, pensando en voz alta.

—¿Acaso tienes otro? Por supuesto, de Eltanin. Hermosura de bebé. ¿Todo bien con él? ¿Le gustaron los regalos que le enviamos Pansy y yo?

—Le encantaron —mintió Draco con soltura y se bebió dos vasos más de whisky de un tirón.

Aquello era una locura. Aparentemente, él y Blaise eran _tan amigos_ que incluso éste le había apadrinado al hijo. Pero bueno, después de haberse descubierto casado con Potter, en realidad ya nada debería sorprenderlo, ¿o sí?

—Draco, tenemos que hablar en serio, mira que ya son las nueve de la noche del día de Navidad y yo tengo que regresar a casa —decía Blaise mientras Draco se empinaba otro vaso de su bebida—. Tú también tendrías que volver a la tuya. No sé que haya pasado entre Harry y tú, pero cuando Pansy y yo les llamamos por la chimenea para saludar a Eltanin y desearles feliz día, lo notamos tan deprimido que, de inmediato, supimos que había pasado algo malo. Y más porque se nos hizo rarísimo que tú no estuvieras en tu propia casa justo en Navidad. Pansy y yo le insistimos a Harry hasta que nos contó que tú y él habían peleado, que estaba realmente decepcionado de ti por algo que le dijiste y que incluso creía que la cosa era tan seria como para pensar _en el divorcio._

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se bebió otro trago de whisky. _Vaya. _Sí que le había dado duro a Potter en el orgullo, ¿cierto? Si el cretino que decía amarlo tanto, ya estaba hasta pensando en divorciarse...

—Vamos, Draco, di algo —insistió Blaise porque Draco no contestaba y sólo continuaba bebiendo—. Harry y tú se aman con locura, no pueden terminar así, además, ¡Eltanin necesita a sus dos padres juntos! ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Eltanin... nos... necesita... juntos —repitió Draco lentamente y negó con la cabeza. Quiso servirse otro vaso más, pero ya no salió nada de la botella: su delicioso whisky se había terminado. Draco depositó el vaso con fuerza sobre la barra—. ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

Blaise se encogió de hombros y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo que cómo? Porque este es nuestro bar favorito, idiota, ¿por qué ha de ser? Aquí venimos todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando tienes ganas de darte tus aires. Te encanta la buena vida muggle, ¿qué no?

Draco arqueó las cejas, analizando con rapidez todo lo dicho por Blaise. En resumen, en esa vida ellos dos eran muy amigos, él era padrino de su hijo y estaba con Pansy, quien aparentemente había tenido un bebé en algún momento del pasado reciente. Y Potter, por alguna razón, les tenía tanta confianza como para hablar con ellos vía chimenea después de haber discutido con Draco para contarles que estaba sopesando divorciarse de él. Y ahora, ahí estaba Blaise, quien había corrido a buscarlo para hacer el papel de consejero matrimonial.

—Dios mío —gimió. Apoyó los codos en la barra y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Se sentía abrumado. Había pasado de vivir la perfecta y soñada vida del soltero solitario, a vivir esta otra vida, donde toda una multitud de gente, entre familia y amigos, ocupaba su tiempo y estaban encima de él. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

—No seas imbécil, Draco —escuchó que Blaise le decía—. Lo que sea que haya pasado con Harry, estoy seguro de que podrás solucionarlo. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa y así podrás hablar con él.

* * *

Blaise pagó la exorbitante cuenta del alcohol consumido por Draco porque éste, tardíamente, descubrió que no traía nada de dinero muggle encima. Se sintió sumamente avergonzado por eso, especialmente porque no estaba acostumbrado_ a que nadie, nunca,_ pagara nada por él, y lo atormentaba la ironía sin fin de que fuera precisamente Blaise de entre toda la gente. Le prometió a éste que se lo recuperaría en cuanto le fuera posible. Blaise sólo sonrió y le dijo que lo tomara como regalo de Navidad, hecho que hizo sentir todavía peor a Draco, si cabía.

Entonces, Blaise les pidió a los camareros que le devolvieran su abrigo a Draco, le ayudó a ponérselo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo atrajo hacia él y, como Draco ya iba un tanto tambaleante, caminó a su lado hacia la salida del hotel brindándole apoyo.

Draco se sentía totalmente incómodo y tieso bajo el abrazo de Blaise. Para empezar, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de amistad y cariño; y, para continuar, _se trataba de Blaise_. De su ex compañero de Slytherin, quien, allá, en su otra vida, no era en absoluto nada cercano a él y a quien Draco estaba intentando despojar de su vivienda.

En cambio, ahí...

Al salir a la calle helada, la borrachera de Draco alcanzó su punto cumbre. La noche estaba gélida y caía nieve a montones; en cuanto Draco sintió el aire fresco dándole en el rostro, los niveles de alcohol en su cerebro parecieron incrementarse. Se sintió repentinamente mareado, las piernas le flaquearon, la cabeza le dio vueltas y, sin motivo aparente, las cosas ya no parecían tan terribles como unos minutos antes.

De hecho, todo era bastante gracioso si lo pensabas bien.

Draco comenzó a soltar risitas mientras luchaba por dar pasos entre la espesa nieve y se sostenía de Blaise. Era una suerte que ¿su amigo? fuese tan alto y fornido, de otro modo, no habría podido ayudarlo a caminar como lo estaba haciendo.

—Hay que buscar un lugar sin muggles para desaparecernos. Yo te llevaré a tu casa, ya que tú no estás en condiciones —dijo Blaise en tono serio.

Tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Una vez ahí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Blaise sacó su varita y se llevó a Draco junto con él.

Se aparecieron afuera de la mansión Malfoy. También ahí estaba nevando con ganas y hacía mucho más frío. Con trabajos, los dos magos caminaron a tropezones por la vereda y atravesaron la verja con dirección a la puerta principal. Draco, batallando un poco porque las manos no le respondían bien, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Los dos entraron procurando no hacer ruido: adentro de la casa estaba todo oscuro y no se veía ni un alma; seguramente todos ya estaban en cama.

—¿Ves? Esta es la molestia de vivir en familia —murmuró Draco sin poder contenerse—. Uno tiene que cuidarse hasta de no hacer ruido cuando llegas a tu propia casa.

—Ajá —le respondió Blaise, quien, desde hacía rato, estaba ignorando todo lo que Draco le decía—. Vamos a tu cuarto, yo te acompañaré hasta la puerta. De ahí en adelante, ya te las arreglas tú sólo con Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, Blaise, yo no quiero dormir con Potter —masculló.

Blaise lo miró con reprobación. Si Draco no se hubiera sentido tan ebrio, se habría reído con ganas de saber que existía una vida donde Blaise se preocupaba así por Harry Potter.

—Draco, sinceramente creo que Harry es quien no querrá dormir contigo, pero ese es problema de ustedes dos. Yo voy a llevarte a su cuarto y ya está.

Draco negó con la cabeza, desesperado porque Blaise no captaba el punto.

—No, Blaise, no es eso… Mira, yo no quiero ni _puedo _dormir con Potter —se explicó. Sabía que la lengua se le estaba yendo de más pero, por alguna razón, no podía callarse. Todo eso parecía muy ridículo, gracioso y deprimente, todo a la vez, y tenía que decírselo a Blaise. Tal vez él, que también había sido un Slytherin, pudiera comprenderlo—. Él y yo... Mira, tal vez no me creas, pero yo vengo de otra realidad alterna donde... Yo no... Yo no lo quiero. A Potter, quiero decir.

Blaise soltó una risotada y continuó arrastrando a Draco por la galería rumbo a las escaleras.

—Estoy seguro de que en este universo no hay ninguna realidad, alterna o no, donde tú no ames a Harry Potter, querido amigo.

Draco se indignó.

—¡Blaise, te lo digo en serio! Esto... Esto que ves aquí —dijo Draco, quien obligó a Blaise a detenerse y luego manoteó señalando todo lo que los rodeaba para enfatizar su punto—. Todo esto, esta casa, esta_ supuesta_ familia, mi padre vivo... es una puta pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar. Snape... ¡Snape fue! Snape me puso aquí.

Blaise lo miró largamente con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas botellas te habías bebido antes de que yo llegara? Draco, en serio, tienes un problema.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía caso. Ni Blaise ni nadie le creerían jamás.

—Mejor me voy a dormir —masculló, haciendo un mohín.

—¡Exacto! Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte todo este rato. Es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Ya mañana será otro día y arreglarás el puto desastre que has causado.

Subieron por las escaleras de servicio y llegaron a su cuarto. Blaise abrió la puerta un poco y se introdujo a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara de noche, arrastrando a un cada vez más adormilado Draco junto con él. Potter estaba despierto todavía: lo encontraron parado en medio del cuarto vestido con pijamas, y Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que el imbécil se había pasado todas esas horas solamente caminando en círculos alrededor de la habitación. Le dio un poco de lástima, si era sincero. Quiso decir "Hola" o algo, pero su boca ya no le respondía; se sentía realmente exhausto.

Potter los contempló con auténtico alivio; alivio que de inmediato se convirtió en desdén y disgusto. Miró a Draco con el ceño profundamente fruncido durante un segundo y, luego, desvió la mirada, arrugando la cara. Draco también frunció el ceño: ¿así que Potter todavía estaba enojado? Pues a tomar por culo.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó Blaise con una voz todavía más suave que la que empleaba para hablarle a Draco. Éste se sintió absurdamente traicionado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso porque Blaise había llegado hasta la cama y estaba arrojándolo bruscamente sobre ella—. Lo encontré justo donde te dije que pensé que estaría. Viene, tal como puedes ver, ahogado de borracho.

—¿Estaba en el bar del Savoy? —preguntó Potter con incredulidad.

Blaise asintió con desgana mientras comenzaba a ayudar a Draco a quitarse las botas, el abrigo y la ropa.

—No sé cuántas botellas de whisky se tomó, pero al menos yo lo vi echarse una completa como si fuera agua —susurró Blaise con enojo. Draco, quien apenas sí podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no caer dormido. No le importaba lo que aquellos dos pensaran o dijeran de él; lo único que quería era dormirse pero no en el mismo cuarto que Potter. Pero no podía encontrar su voz para pedirle a Blaise que lo llevara a otra recámara—. Te sugiero encarecidamente que pospongas tus planes de divorcio al menos hasta mañana. ¿De acuerdo, Harry? —Blaise hizo una breve pausa, dejando a Draco en paz cuando finalmente terminó de quitarle todo hasta dejarlo sólo con su ropa interior—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué pelearon?

Draco, con los ojos apenas abiertos, pudo ver a Potter negar con la cabeza, cruzarse de brazos y encogerse de hombros. Se veía realmente furioso: tenía en la cara una mueca de molestia que Draco le habría quitado a trompadas con bastante gusto.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro —respondió Potter con un susurro—. Creo que... No sé, Draco de repente parece bastante infeliz con la vida que llevamos y no se corta en demostrarlo. ¿Será un tipo de crisis de la mediana edad?

Blaise se rió de esa tontería y, si Draco no hubiera estado casi dormido, se habría reído también.

—¿Cuál crisis de mediana edad, Harry? Si no tenemos ni treinta años —respondió Blaise y negó con la cabeza.

Potter se removió ahí parado donde estaba; lucía verdaderamente miserable. Draco, apenas consciente, se dio cuenta de que Potter lo estaba mirando con gesto triste y anhelante. Parecía que el enojo se le diluía con rapidez, aunque quizá fuera solamente porque Draco estaba indispuesto y no había quién le devolviera la pelea. Casi como si no pensara en ello, como si lo hiciera por inercia, Potter dio un paso hacia la cama y cubrió a Draco con las mantas, tapándolo hasta el cuello. Draco hubiera querido decirle que lo dejara en paz y que ni se le ocurriera tocarlo, pero la verdad era que, en el fondo, agradecía el gesto. Se acurrucó entre las cobijas y suspiró de contento, preparándose para sucumbir finalmente al sueño.

—Creo que... —dijo Potter en voz muy baja, pero Draco todavía podía escucharlo—... Creo que Draco está decepcionado de mí. Enojado porque dejé de jugar.

—¿Qué? —le respondió Blaise. Draco ya no podía verlos pues le era imposible tener los ojos abiertos, pero los escuchaba perfectamente—. ¡Bromeas! Si él es quien estaba más orgulloso de ti por haber tomado esa decisión. Quizá nunca te lo dijo abiertamente para no interferir con tu carrera, pero yo sé a ciencia cierta que te echaba de menos muchísimo cada vez que salías fuera a jugar partidos. Sin mencionar lo celoso que siempre estaba de toda la gente que te rodeaba y el miedo que tenía de que fueras a dejarlo por algún fan o compañero de equipo.

—Pues entonces no entiendo qué podría ser, Blaise —dijo Potter elevando el tono de voz, comenzando a enojarse de nuevo—. No voy a repetirte lo que me dijo porque fue _francamente horrible, _pero, si es verdad, si en serio Draco piensa eso de mí… Yo ya no voy a poder seguir con él. No voy a permitir que me trate así.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Pues como si ya no me quisiera nada! Ni a mí, ni a Eltanin. ¡Se pasó todo el día sin tocar al bebé, sin voltear a verlo, sin hablarle! En la mañana se despertó así de raro, enojado con todo y con todos, se escapó durante horas, regresó y continuó así de extraño, en la cena no dijo ni palabra y después, acá en el cuarto, la tomó contra mí y me dijo una sarta de estupideces que yo no voy a perdonarle así de fácil, Blaise. Y no sé si lo notaste, pero… ¡Se quitó la argolla de matrimonio! Ese es un detalle que dice millones de palabras, ¿no lo crees? —finalizó Potter con voz amarga. Hizo una breve pausa y añadió—: Mira, si no supiera yo que es imposible, casi creería que él no es realmente él, sino… otro. Otro Draco.

—Bueno —respondió Blaise, hablando lentamente—, ahora que lo mencionas...

Pero Draco no pudo continuar escuchando más. Se quedó dormido, o al menos, su mente y sus oídos se desconectaron de la realidad porque de pronto todo fue solamente oscuridad y silencio.

Quizá estuvo así durante algunos minutos u horas, no estaba seguro, pero pronto comenzó a soñar. Soñó que estaba en un partido de quidditch donde Potter jugaba su clásica posición de buscador y que, en un momento dado, dirigía su escoba hacia las gradas donde Draco estaba admirándolo. Entonces, Potter le tendía la mano y lo invitaba a subir con él. Draco pensó que era ridículo, que toda la gente hablaría, pero entonces miró a su alrededor y vio que el estadio estaba vacío, que todos los espectadores y los demás jugadores ya habían desaparecido. Y así, sabiendo que nadie lo veía, aceptó la mano de Potter y permitió que lo ayudara a subir a la misma escoba que él montaba. Draco lo rodeó con sus brazos para sostenerse y suspiró feliz.

Sonrió en sueños, pensando que aquello bien valía la pena incluso si la gente los estaba viendo. Potter le comunicó que juntos buscarían la snitch y entonces lo llevó a dar un largo paseo, pero en lo único que Draco podía pensar era en lo maravilloso que se sentía volar así en compañía. Sintiéndose confortablemente protegido y, _sobre todo, _no solitario, Draco durmió durante horas completas sin que nada lo interrumpiera.


	5. Otro Draco

**C****apítulo 4. ****Otro Draco**

Por supuesto, al otro día se despertó con una resaca de campeonato.

Sin abrir los ojos, fue consciente de su entorno; entonces, gimió y restregó la cabeza contra la almohada, recordando el problema en el que estaba metido y, el cual, sumado a su estado físico, lo hacía desear no haber despertado jamás.

Aunque... quizá fuera probable que aquella pesadilla llamada "regalo" por Severus Snape, se hubiese terminado ya. Quizá sólo se había tratado de que Draco aguantara todo el día de Navidad. Abrió los ojos, animado por esa esperanza, encandilado por la tremenda cantidad de luz blanquecina que entraba por la ventana.

Seguramente ya pasaba del mediodía y parecía que había dejado de nevar.

Con miedo, llevó una mano hacia el lado contrario de la cama y palpó. Vacío. No había nadie. ¿Sería posible que...?

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y observó la cama. Definitivamente, nadie había dormido ahí con él: las otras almohadas estaban esponjosas e intactas; las sábanas y cobijas, nada arrugadas. Se llevó las manos a la boca y gimió, pero ahora, de felicidad. ¡Se había acabado! ¡Esa pesadilla se había terminado! ¡Por fin tenía su vida de nuevo!

Pero entonces miró hacia la cómoda donde estaban las fotografías y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado: ahí continuaban las mismas imágenes que había visto el día anterior de él con Potter y el niño de ojos verdes. Bramando de desencanto y sintiendo que, por la resaca, la cabeza iba a explotarle, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba el elfo que lo atendía en la recámara?

—¿Ashy? ¡ASHY! —gritó, sintiéndose de pésimo humor y deseando poder desquitarse con alguien. Un elfo paliducho (de ahí su nombre) apareció junto a la cama—. ¡Ve a las alacenas, busca poción para la resaca y tráemela de inmediato!

El elfo no dijo ni pío; sólo hizo una reverencia y se desapareció.

Draco estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol: no sólo era que continuaba metido en aquel vistazo de los mil demonios y ahora con resaca, sino que resultaba que San Potter _no había dormido ahí con él_... Pero, ¿qué se había creído el muy imbécil? ¿Quién era él para despreciar a Draco de aquella manera? ¿No se suponía que era el esposo más enamorado del mundo y todas esas monsergas?

No era que a Draco le molestara, claro que no, sino todo lo contrario, pero, ¡tenía que haber sido él quien rechazara dormir con Potter y no al revés! ¿Cómo se atrevía el cuatro ojos a...?

Ashy se apareció de nuevo con un vaso de un líquido espumoso y rosado que Draco le arrebató y se bebió de un trago. El elfo se le quedó viendo.

Draco lo miró.

—¿Qué esperas, que te dé las gracias? ¡Lárgate!

Ashy se sobresaltó y se fue de inmediato. Draco volvió a quedarse tirado en la cama, esperando que la poción hiciese efecto, mientras repasaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Blaise y con Potter. Cada palabra que les había escuchado decir mientras él había estado tan ebrio que no había podido responder, en ese momento cobraban sentido y resultaban un tanto alarmantes. En primer lugar, Potter estaba tan ofendido que pensaba divorciarse y, Draco estaba seguro, eso no pondría feliz a Snape. En segundo lugar, el Draco Malfoy de aquella vida amaba tanto a Potter que se lo pasaba celosísimo de los fans y compañeros de equipo de su maridito. Draco arqueó las cejas, llegando a la conclusión de que su otro yo estaba demasiado reblandecido. Y, hablando de blandos… Draco recordó que Potter, aunque enojado con él por lo que le había dicho, de cierto modo se había suavizado al verlo llegar ebrio e incluso se había acercado a la cama para cubrir su desnudez con las mantas.

Draco frunció el ceño. No comprendía eso último. ¿Por qué Potter se molestaría en hacer nada por él si ya no lo quería como esposo? Y, aunque detestaba a Potter con ganas y Blaise le era indiferente, Draco tenía que ser sincero con él mismo y reconocer que el cariño que parecían profesarle aquellos dos le resultaba... inquietante, sí, pero también un tanto... _conmovedor_.

_Blaise era el padrino de su hijo_.

Esa era una revelación que no dejaba de maravillarle. De nueva cuenta se preguntó cuál sería aquella famosa decisión que había cambiado tanto su vida en esa realidad alterna... No sólo lo había casado con Potter, salvado la vida a Lucius y hecho que su madre se reconciliara con su tía, sino que también había conseguido que Draco tuviera, en Pansy y Blaise, dos grandes e incondicionales amigos.

Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. No eran pensamientos agradables, así que, ¿para qué torturarse a él mismo? Lo bueno era que aquello terminaría tarde o temprano y, una vez que consiguiera salir de esa vida alterna, Draco se encargaría de jamás volver a pensar en el tema. De algún modo, conseguiría olvidarlo como si nunca hubiese pasado.

La poción parecía haber hecho efecto: Draco ya se sentía mejor, o al menos físicamente hablando. El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas quedaron en el olvido, mas no la inquietante sensación de que, a pesar de no haber regresado a su realidad como había creído, ya no se sentía tan asustado por estar ahí como el día anterior. De hecho, si lo pensaba fríamente... Quizá podía sacar alguna ventaja en ello. Podría explorar un poco sus alrededores y hablar con la gente de esa realidad, con el objetivo de aprender algo, lo que fuera. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para salir de ahí. Con un sobresalto, recordó de pronto que en su vida real tenía una venta de viñedos que cerrar y un yacimiento de petróleo que adquirir. Tenía que apresurarse.

Se levantó, se fue a duchar y, sin poner mucha atención en lo que hacía por llevar prisa, se puso ropa limpia y se peinó. Antes de salir del cuarto, se asomó con cautela. Aunque había tomado la decisión de sacarle algo de provecho a su estadía ahí hablando con quien pudiera, era definitivo que, con quien no quería encontrarse para nada, era con Potter. Miró a ambos lados del corredor y no vio a nadie; distraídamente se preguntó si el cuatro ojos estaría aun en alguna recámara o habría salido de la casa, y le molestó no tener idea.

Suspiró y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, preguntándose cuál de todos esos cuartos sería el del niño Eltanin...

Pasó junto a la recámara de huéspedes que quedaba más cerca de la suya después de atravesar el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras de servicio. Se le quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada. Si de él hubiese dependido, habría elegido ese cuarto para su hijo. Era uno de los más grandes y su puerta realmente no quedaba lejos de...

La puerta de dicha recámara se abrió de improviso y apareció la madre de Draco. Iba un poco alterada, pero el semblante se le alegró de inmediato al ver a su hijo.

—¡Draco! Al fin te levantas, hijo. ¡Qué barbaridad, mira la hora que es! No entiendo tu decisión de haber bebido anoche hasta embriagarte y de dormir hoy hasta tarde; estás causando que todos nosotros suframos para cumplir con nuestros compromisos. ¡Qué irresponsable de tu parte!

Draco abrió la boca pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Narcisa lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, introduciéndolo al cuarto. Draco echó un vistazo rápidamente y se sintió sinceramente impresionado: el cuarto estaba muy cambiado. Los Malfoy solían llamar a sus cuartos de huéspedes según el color que predominara en su decoración para diferenciarlos los unos de los otros, y ése siempre había sido el "cuarto púrpura". Pero en ese momento, de púrpura ya no tenía nada. Estaba decorado con motivos infantiles en amarillo, azul celeste y algunos detalles en verde; y Draco tuvo que admitir que todo era de excelente gusto. Se preguntó si él o Potter serían los responsables. O quizá ambos.

Eltanin estaba de pie adentro de su cuna, sostenido de los barrotes de la barrera de protección que la rodeaba. Pegó un grito de alegría al ver entrar a Draco, pero éste sólo se le quedó viendo con aprensión.

Narcisa lo miró como esperando algo. Draco se dio cuenta y le dijo al bebé:

—Mm, hola, Eltanin.

El bebé sonrió mucho y gritó más. Narcisa sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Draco, debo irme ya. Andrómeda y yo vamos tarde para la junta de las Damas de la Fundación San Mungo. Harry no ha regresado del trabajo y tu padre está leyendo algunos papeles legales respecto a no sé qué, así que deberás ser tú quien se quede con el bebé, no me importa cuán mal te sientas por andarte embriagando ayer.

Terminó de decir eso y caminó hacia la puerta. Draco miró al bebé con creciente pánico y detuvo a su madre.

—Mamá, es que yo no puedo —dijo y Narcisa se giró a verlo, incrédula—. ¿No podemos llamar a un elfo para que lo cuide mientras vuelve Pot..., digo, Harry?

Narcisa lo miró con azoro durante un momento y, luego, soltó una carcajada.

—Increíble que tengas ánimos para bromear. Eltanin ya debe tener hambre, te sugiero que bajes al comedor con él a almorzar. Harry y Teddy no deben demorar en regresar. —Su madre hizo una pausa, titubeó, y luego dijo—: Mira, Draco, yo sé que no debería meterme en tus asuntos maritales, pero lo que pasó ayer contigo fue tan raro que no encuentro otra explicación mas que atribuirlo a algún pleito que tuviste con Harry. Lo cual confirmé en cierta medida esta mañana porque lo vi tan triste antes de irse a entrenar... No sé qué te está pasando, pero sólo quisiera que recordaras lo mucho que luchaste para poder estar con él y todo lo bueno que te ha traído su unión. ¿Echarás todo eso por la borda? Piénsalo, nada más.

Dijo eso, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco a solas con aquella extraña criatura, la cual no dejaba de soltar risitas, grititos, palabras incomprensibles y de dar saltitos ahí de pie donde estaba. Draco se rascó la barbilla, se acercó con pasos cautelosos y observó al bebé.

—¿Eltanin? —lo llamó casi nada más para poder pronunciar el nombre, el cual le agradaba bastante, tenía que reconocerlo. El bebé se rió con ganas y Draco no pudo evitarlo: sonrió. Obviamente no sentía ningún cariño por aquel infante, pero no podía negar que era extraordinariamente bonito y simpático. Bueno, no debería extrañarle tanto, después de todo era hijo suyo, ¿qué no?

_Y __también __de Potter, __no lo olvides_, dijo una voz burlesca (muy parecida a la voz de Snape) desde el fondo de su mente.

Draco llegó hasta la cuna y, al igual que el bebé, se aferró de los barrotes y contempló al niño. Éste estiró los brazos hacia Draco como pidiéndole que lo abrazara. Por hacer eso, dejó de sostenerse y cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando de culo sobre las suaves mantas que cubrían su cuna y comenzando a frustrarse. Draco se rió.

Los ojos verdes que Potter le había heredado a ese niño eran completamente preciosos. Draco pasó saliva, recordando que él siempre se había sentido particularmente impresionado por el color de ojos del cretino, envidiándolo, admirándolo, sintiendo cosas que no debería haber sentido... No tenía caso negarlo. Potter siempre, _siempre,_ había sido parte importante en su existir y, siendo gay como era, Draco no podía ocultarse a sí mismo (quizá a los demás sí, pero esa ya era otra historia) que Potter _siempre le había parecido atractivo_. Le había parecido tan atractivo como inalcanzable desde que estaban en el colegio, y continuó pareciéndole tremendamente sexy cuando el idiota decidió seguir una carrera deportiva donde siguió siendo una figura pública; decisión que Draco agradeció profundamente pues le brindaba la oportunidad de continuar viéndolo tanto en fotos en el periódico como en los estadios jugando quidditch.

Jamás se habría imaginado que había existido una posibilidad, por más mínima que fuera, de que _una sola decisión suya_ lo hubiese llevado a vivir una vida donde Potter y él fueran pareja.

Y aunque no tuviera eso en su vida real, aunque fuera tarde porque allá jamás había tomado aquella decisión, ahí, en ese momento y lugar, _Draco estaba casado con él_. Harry Potter era su marido. Legalmente, ante toda ley. Un marido con quien dormía cada noche y con quien, seguramente, hacía el amor de manera constante. Así que, si quería, Draco podía... podía...

Se acaloró sólo de pensarlo y meneó la cabeza.

No, ya había acordado con él mismo que lo mejor era que no tuviera sexo con Potter. Y trató de dejar de pensar en ello, sobre todo porque estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para negarse a él mismo que le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de probar algo que le iba a gustar y tendría que perder después.

El bebé estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, quizá cansado porque Draco no lo abrazaba. Éste comenzó a asustarse.

—¡ASHY! —volvió a llamar al elfo, quien se apareció de inmediato e hizo una reverencia.

—¿Sí, mi amo? —dijo en un tono de voz que, si Draco no se equivocaba, sonaba medio resentido.

—Deberás cuidar al bebé —le dijo Draco—. No sé qué necesite, quizá bajar a comer, o qué se yo. Hazte cargo, por favor. —El elfo no le obedeció y Draco se giró a verlo. Ashy estaba sólo de pie mirando a Draco con expresión aterrorizada, retorciéndose las manos y luciendo impotente—. ¿Pasa algo?

El elfo demoró algunos segundos en responder y Eltanin comenzó a llorar quedito, frustrado porque nadie lo sacaba de la cuna.

—Ashy no entiende las órdenes, mi amo —comenzó a explicarse el elfo con voz angustiada—. Ashy no entiende porque recuerda que todos los amos, los señores Malfoy y el señor Harry Potter, les indicaron a todos los elfos de la mansión que el cuidado del bebé es exclusivo de ellos, los humanos. Nos dijeron que los elfos no están calificados para eso. Ashy no entiende por qué ahora debe desobedecer esas órdenes. ¿Ashy tiene que castigarse primero o después de cuidar al señorito Eltanin? —finalizó casi llorando.

Draco se le quedó viendo y suspiró con hastío. Ahora entendía. Seguramente, cuando nació Eltanin, toda la familia les había dado órdenes muy específicas a los elfos acerca del cuidado del niño y, siendo órdenes familiares, éstas pesaban mucho más que las particulares. El elfo no podía desobedecerlas sólo porque Draco se lo decía.

—Mierda, pero, ¿en qué estaban pensando? —dijo para él mismo—. ¿Qué tal si hay momentos de mucha necesidad y no hay más remedio que pedir ayuda? ¿Quién...? —se interrumpió al recordar que, en esa vida, los Malfoy _aparentemente_ tenían muchos amigos que podían ayudar con el bebé. Estaba Andrómeda, para empezar. Su padrino Blaise, para continuar. Y quizá, hasta Pansy, sin contar con los amigos que tuviera Potter por su parte, como Granger y todos los Weasley, quien, por ellos mismos, eran legión. Draco tuvo que reconocer que, rodearse de gente que les tuviera cariño sincero, era una postura que ofrecía ciertas ventajas.

Viendo que no le quedaba más remedio, dio un paso al frente y sacó a Eltanin de la cuna. El niño dejó de lloriquear de inmediato y soltó risitas de alivio. A Draco se le encogió un poco el corazón al verle su carita mojada de lágrimas, pero no pudo limpiarlo porque estaba sosteniéndolo enfrente de él con los brazos estirados. No tenía idea de cómo debía abrazarse un bebé. Nunca, en toda su vida, había cargado a uno.

—Ashy, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda —le dijo al elfo sin mirarlo—. Quédate conmigo por si tengo dudas.

Diciendo eso, salió del cuarto todavía con Eltanin cogido sólo con las manos, los brazos alargados lo más que podía enfrente de su cuerpo, evitando acercarse al bebé para no ensuciarse y para tocarlo lo menos posible. Afortunadamente, al bebé parecía no importarle mucho. Draco bajó con él por las escaleras mientras Eltanin pateaba alegremente y hacía burbujas de saliva entre los labios.

* * *

Draco le pidió a Ashy que, si bien no podía dejarle a su cuidado a Eltanin, al menos lo acompañara todo el tiempo para poder hacerle preguntas acerca de lo que había que hacer con el infante. El elfo pareció sentirse aliviado y caminó junto a Draco de buena gana mientras éste bajaba las escaleras con el niño y se dirigía al comedor para tratar de alimentarlo. Recordó que él no había desayunado y decidió aprovechar para consumir algo sustancial él también. Ashy le indicó, con vocecita acomedida, cómo debía sentar al niño de modo seguro en la silla alta y cómo ir proporcionándole cada alimento picado que otro elfo se encargó de traer.

Draco tenía cero experiencia tratando con niños pequeños, pero, aun así, después de pocos minutos de convivir con su supuesto hijo, decidió que Eltanin era especial. El bebé era francamente adorable, se ganaba el cariño con facilidad. Era sonriente, no excesivamente ruidoso, fácil de contentar y de mantener entretenido. Pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, Draco se vio tan inmerso en la actividad de alimentarlo, que Ashy pudo retirarse y dejarlo a solas con el bebé.

Estaban ambos terminando con su respectivo almuerzo, cuando Draco escuchó un par de voces que se aproximaban por la galería provenientes de la puerta principal. Giró su cabeza hacia la entrada del salón comedor justo al tiempo que Potter y el niño Teddy entraban juntos, caminando lado a lado y charlando animadamente entre ellos. Los dos venían vestidos con un uniforme de quidditch del mismo estilo en colores azul rey y detalles en blanco. Draco pudo ver, en el pecho de ambos, un escudo con un león rampante rodeado por la leyenda "Club Infantil Londinense de Quidditch".

Entonces, Potter y Teddy repararon en Draco y en el bebé; ambos parecieron sorprenderse y no de modo agradable. Potter miró a Draco con enojo durante algunos segundos, interrumpiendo su charla con Teddy, y entonces, procedió a ignorarlo flagrantemente. Fijó sus ojos en el bebé y exclamó:

—¡Eltanin, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás hoy, mi cielo?

Potter caminó hacia ellos, pasó junto a Draco sin voltear a verlo siquiera y sacó al bebé de su silla alta. Éste, quien estaba todo embarrado de comida, soltó ruiditos de alegría mientras usaba sus pequeñas manitas para ensuciar la cara de Potter, a quien no pareció importarle. Teddy, por su parte, también caminó junto a Draco, mirándolo con recelo. Draco le devolvió la mirada al chico, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién se creía que era, ese fenómeno, para mirar a Draco así?

Potter, quien justo antes de coger a Eltanin se había quitado su túnica del uniforme y la había arrojado de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor, le dio la espalda a Draco mientras charlaba y jugueteaba con el bebé. Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en el trasero de Potter, el cual, enfundado en los pantalones ajustados de quidditch, lucía bastante tentador y apetecible. Draco arqueó una ceja y pasó saliva.

Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para el relevo, Potter —comenzó a decir—. Ahora, si me permites, yo necesito ir a cambiarme de ropa porque este niño come con una escandalizante carencia de modales, situación que, asumo, es culpa tuya, y me ha salpicado un par de veces.

Potter se rió de manera desagradablemente burlesca. Draco se giró a verlo, indignado.

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Potter se giró entonces hacia él, encarándolo. El bebé estaba comenzando a lloriquear y a moverse inquieto entre sus brazos. Draco lo miró justo un instante preguntándose qué sería ahora lo que el crío querría cuando acababa de comer tan espléndidamente; y entonces, se fijó en Potter. Éste, visto así de cerca, resultaba inquietante por decir lo menos, no sólo porque sus ojos, tras los anteojos de siempre, refulgían malévolos y furiosos, sino porque iba despeinado, sucio de barro, oliendo a césped y a tierra húmeda, y, en definitiva, exhalando un aura de poder mágico que reaccionaba negativamente con la de Draco. Además, toda su expresión corporal tenía el gesto de "soy un puto héroe y una estrella de quidditch inalcanzable para ti y además te odio con toda el alma" que a Draco le ponía tanto .

_Oh no, no acababa de pensar eso, ¿o sí?_

Draco, poniendo cara de estoico aburrimiento para no demostrar su turbación, le sostuvo la mirada al otro e incluso dio un paso adelante; nada dispuesto a que Potter se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su mente y ánimo.

—Curiosamente, es al contrario, Draco —masculló Potter entonces—. Me temo que, desde ayer, he dejado de encontrar graciosa cualquier cosa relacionada contigo. Sólo que, resulta fascinante la manera en que tú quisieras que yo fuera de nuevo jugador profesional y, al mismo tiempo, quieres que esté en casa cuidando a Eltanin. ¿Acaso ahora también me exigirás que, para continuar interesado en mí, debo partirme en dos personas? —agregó en tono sarcástico pero que dejaba entrever que continuaba lastimado.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Potter tenía un buen punto ahí. No obstante, no iba a darle la razón. Le dijo con voz siseante, un poco cohibido porque el niño Teddy estaba ahí mirándolos discutir:

—Pero la cuestión es que no eres jugador, eres _sólo _un entrenador infantil, y ahora mismo estás en casa, ¿cierto?

Potter le sonrió a Draco de un modo que no era nada bonito. A Draco le recordó a aquellas miradas furiosas y sonrisas petulantes que Potter le dedicaba en el colegio justo antes de que éste le respondiera algo bastante cruel y burlesco. Potter apretó los labios y miró de reojo a Teddy. Draco estaba seguro de que se estaba conteniendo a causa de la presencia de su ahijado.

—La cuestión, Malfoy, es que _hoy_ es martes —dijo Potter al final, y Draco estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que originalmente le había cruzado por la cabeza decirle. Potter hizo una pausa mientras barría a Draco con una mirada cargada de desdén, la cual se detuvo en la mano izquierda del rubio—. Aunque, viendo que _de nuevo h__as olvidado_ ponerte tu argolla, no dudo que también hayas olvidado en qué día de la semana estás viviendo.

Terminando de decir eso, empujó el bebé hacia Draco en un movimiento tan raudo y enérgico, que a éste no le quedó más remedio que coger al niño para no dejarlo caer.

—¡Oye! Yo le he dado de comer. Ahora te toca a ti cuidarlo.

Potter sólo lo miró duramente, le hizo una mueca y salió del comedor a grandes zancadas, dejando a Teddy atrás. Éste sólo había estado contemplando el intercambio entre Potter y Draco sin lucir demasiado preocupado. Draco lo miró.

—¿Tú sabes qué se celebra el martes en esta casa? —le preguntó. Eltanin no dejaba de retorcerse entre sus brazos; lucía incómodo por alguna razón.

Teddy sonrió mucho y respondió:

—Después del entrenamiento, mi padrino se ducha y se arregla, come algo rápido y se va.

—¿A dónde?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que va... ¿con una especie de sanador o medimago? No lo sé bien, pero luego de ahí, se va con tío Ron y tía Hermione a ver partidos de quidditch o algo así, y vuelve aquí hasta la noche para llevarme a mí a mi casa. Mientras, mi tío Draco nos cuida a Eltanin y a mí.

Ah, claro, la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia. Draco se había estado preguntando en qué momento harían su intervención en esa jodida obra de teatro. Era de esperarse que siguieran presentes en la vida de Potter, y más ahora que su amigo Cara Rajada era el marido de un mago multimillonario como Draco.

Eltanin rompió a llorar y Draco lo miró, alarmado.

—¡Por Merlín, criatura, ¿qué te sucede?! ¡Si acabas de comer!

Teddy se acercó y olfateó el trasero del bebé.

—Está hecho popó. Tienes que cambiarle el pañal.

—¿QUÉ? No, absolutamente no. —Miró a Teddy con esperanza—. Oye, niño, te doy diez sickles si lo cambias tú.

Teddy se rió mucho y, curiosamente, su cabello azul destelló con algunos mechones de color platinado. Draco lo miró asombrado durante unos segundos hasta que recordó que el niño era metamorfomago igual que su difunta madre.

—Yo no puedo cambiarlo porque se necesita magia, pero, si me das un galeón, te puedo decir exactamente lo qué tienes que hacer.

Draco sonrió. Ese niño estaba comenzando a caerle bien.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

De ese modo, Draco subió las escaleras a toda prisa acompañado de Teddy y cargando a Eltanin como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Llegaron al cuarto del niño, donde Teddy se apoltronó en un sillón mecedor que estaba junto a la ventana y desde donde le dictó instrucciones a un muy asqueado Draco.

Era evidente que Teddy pasaba mucho tiempo acompañándolos, pues, incluso, le supo decir a Draco cuáles encantamientos de limpieza debía ejecutar con su varita para desaparecer el pañal sucio, para limpiarle el trasero al bebé y para ponerle un pañal limpio. No obstante, éste último hechizo no le salió tan bien a Draco y terminó colocándole el pañal a un muy divertido Eltanin en la cabeza.

Draco gritó aterrorizado, pensando que el bebé iba a asfixiarse y ahora sí la había liado buena, pero Teddy se levantó a ayudarle. Entre los dos consiguieron quitarle el pañal al bebé mientras éste se reía a carcajadas y pensaba que todo no era más que un juego. Teddy también se rió mucho.

—Se nota que no tienes experiencia. Me temo que tendrás que ponérselo a mano, sin magia.

Draco refunfuñó pero procedió a hacer lo que Teddy le decía. Pronto, tuvo a Eltanin vestido con un pañal nuevo y ropa limpia. Draco se sintió tan cansado y estresado que creía que el niño le debía al menos el favor de quedarse así de aseado lo que restaba del día en agradecimiento por su sufrimiento.

Miró a Teddy y le preguntó:

—¿Qué sigue ahora?

Teddy se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente, mi tío le pide un biberón a los elfos, Eltanin se lo toma y se duerme la siesta.

Ah, una siesta. Eso sonaba perfecto. Draco llamó a un elfo de la cocina y éste se apareció ya con el biberón en mano: era evidente que se sabían al dedillo los horarios del bebé.

Teddy le dejó a Draco el sillón mecedor para que se sentara ahí con Eltanin mientras éste se bebía la botella con ansias. El chicuelo de cabello raro se sentó entonces en la alfombra delante de Draco y se dedicó a observarlo con bastante interés. Después de cinco minutos así, donde Draco intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa sin poder hacerlo, no lo soportó más y le espetó a Teddy:

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Teddy frunció el ceño y le dijo:

—Tú no eres mi tío Draco.

Draco levantó los ojos de la carita de Eltanin y miró a Teddy. Diablos, por fin alguien en esa realidad se daba cuenta. Draco no sabía si eso lo hacía sentirse aliviado o temeroso. No sabía qué esperar, así que sólo le restaba confiar en que eso no fuera a perjudicarlo a los ojos de Snape.

—No, no lo soy —confesó en voz baja—. O sea, sí soy Draco, pero... Soy de otra dimensión. De otra realidad. Soy… Otro Draco, por así decirlo. El fantasma de un mago muy caradura me mandó a esta vida como… como para jugarme una especie de broma, supongo —le explicó al niño en un murmullo, sin estar seguro si podría comprender.

—Mmm, ajá —dijo el niño, quien continuaba observando a Draco con fascinación—. Me había temido que fueras algún intruso usando multijugos, pero si eres un tío Draco de otro universo, entonces está bien. Supongo que también allá nos quieres a Eltanin y a mí, ¿verdad?

Draco pasó saliva y tuvo que dejar de ver al niño a los ojos.

—De donde yo vengo, Eltanin no... No ha nacido. Quiero decir, no ha nacido _todavía_. Y tú... Bueno, por supuesto que a ti te quiero mucho —mintió.

No sentía nada por aquel niño, pero era incapaz de lastimarlo diciéndole la verdad. Una cosa era hacer sentir como mierda a Potter, y otra muy diferente hacer sentir mal a un niño inocente. Draco era cabrón, pero no tanto.

Teddy pareció quedarse satisfecho con su respuesta. Sonrió mucho y se acostó sobre unos cojines que estaban junto a la pared, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose a los pocos minutos, todo sucio y con su uniforme lleno de barro y manchas de pasto. Entonces a Draco se le ocurrió que quizá era su obligación haber mandado al chico a tomar un baño, pero no tuvo corazón para despertarlo. Lo dejó pasar.

Encima del regazo de Draco, Eltanin continuaba bebiéndose su biberón con los ojos verdes fijos en él. Draco dejó de mirar a Teddy y le correspondió la mirada al niño pequeño, sonriéndole y comenzando a mecerlo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de alguna manera, estar así con un bebé, alimentándolo, mirándolo a los ojos con gesto amable y meciéndolo con suavidad, parecía lo más natural y correcto.

Eltanin, con la mamila metida en la boca, le sonrió y Draco pudo apreciar cuatro pequeños dientitos arriba y cuatro abajo, mordisqueando la mamila de silicón. Le parecieron francamente adorables. Le sonrió más.

—Pero qué guapo eres, Eltanin —susurró.

Algo le dio un vuelco en el pecho ante el pensamiento que lo asaltó de repente: _Eltanin es mi hijo. Yo, en otra vida, pude haber tenido un hijo así de hermoso, así de perfecto, así de bueno._

Pasó saliva y dejó de pensar en aquello porque, de pronto, la situación se volvió demasiado insoportable y angustiante. Afortunadamente, Eltanin se quedó dormido y Draco pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar de observarlo, aunque le costó: en el fondo, quería continuar deleitándose la vista con la imagen de aquella criatura tan perfecta, tan feliz y tan parecida a él.

* * *

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Eltanin ya estaba profundamente dormido, lo acomodó en su cuna y lo cubrió con mantas como mejor creyó que debía hacerlo. Hizo lo mismo con Teddy: le colocó una cobija encima y le permitió descansar. Puso entonces un hechizo de alarma que le avisaría cuando el bebé despertara, y salió del cuarto sintiéndose demasiado abrumado como para quedarse ahí contemplando a los dos niños. Le producían una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no deseaba ponerse a analizar.

Caminó por el corredor y pasó por el que había sido el despacho de su padre y que... _Un momento_, se recordó, _en esta vida Lucius sigue aquí_.

Invadido por un presentimiento y recordando que Narcisa le había dicho que Lucius estaba revisando unos papeles, tocó a la puerta y esperó. Tal como imaginó, la voz de su padre dijo, desde el otro lado:

—Adelante.

Draco sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Nunca había imaginado que volvería a pasar por delante de aquella puerta sabiendo que su padre estaba al otro lado inmerso en su trabajo. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que había decidido salirse de la mansión para irse a vivir solo en un loft: porque aquella casa le traía recuerdos que no estaba listo para procesar y dejar marchar.

Respirando agitado por tantas emociones, Draco abrió la puerta y entró. Ahí, como tantas veces antes, encontró a su progenitor sentado detrás del gran escritorio enfrascado en la lectura de diversos papeles, periódicos y libros. Sintió una combinación de sentimientos estallándole en el pecho: jamás había creído que volvería a ver a su padre si no era más que en sueños.

Todavía le costaba creer que fuera real. Continuaba sintiendo que, en cualquier momento. su presencia iba a desvanecerse como humo delante de él.

Con lentitud, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio donde su padre estaba tan ocupado. Se moría por abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo había extrañado y contarle acerca de la culpa que lo carcomía, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna excusa para siquiera tocarlo. Lucius y él nunca habían sido adeptos a las muestras físicas de cariño.

Abrumado, Draco echó un vistazo alrededor para distraerse, esperando encontrar todo igual, pero no era así: el despacho no estaba tal como lo recordaba. Presentaba diversos cambios: algunos muebles habían sido renovados, había otros nuevos y, detrás del escritorio, en la repisa del gran ventanal, estaban una serie de fotografías enmarcadas que, Draco estaba seguro, antes no estaban. Quiso acercarse a verlas, pero entonces Lucius le preguntó, distrayéndolo:

—¿Qué haces aquí hoy? ¿No es el día que Harry va al hospital y te toca cuidar a los niños?

—¿Eh? —dijo Draco, sintiéndose más curioso que nunca antes porque, en aquellas fotos, alcanzaba a ver que él mismo aparecía en muchas, pero no apreciaba bien los detalles ni las otras personas que estaban con él—. Sí, sí, así es. Ahora mismo están tomando una siesta, los dos. Los he dejado con un hechizo de alarma, no te preocupes.

Dio varios pasos al frente, acercándose a su padre y a aquellas misteriosas fotografías. Vio su nombre escrito en varios sobres que descansaban en un montón sobre el escritorio y arqueó una ceja. La letra en ellos le resultaba vagamente familiar… Lucius, quien se dio cuenta de qué era lo que observaba, le dijo:

—Es tu correspondencia personal de hoy. Parece ser que el señor Zabini y la señorita Parkinson tienen gran urgencia en contactarte, si algo se puede deducir por el número de misivas que te han enviado durante todo el día.

—Uh, ya veo —masculló Draco, revisando los sobres. Había un par de Blaise y como cinco de Pansy; seguramente para regañarlo por lo que había hecho el día anterior. Ya las leería después— ¿Qué le pasó a este lugar? —le preguntó a Lucius, muerto de curiosidad. Sabía que su padre no era fanático de los cambios.

Lucius echó un vistazo a los papeles que tenía por encima de todo el escritorio.

—¿Qué ha pasado de qué? No te estarás refiriendo a esto, ¿o sí? Estaba leyendo acerca de la venta del viñedo en Burdeos y la compra que has deseado hacer de un yacimiento de petróleo en América —le dijo su padre, tomando algunos papeles y pasándoselos a Draco. Éste los tomó y los ojeó rápidamente, asombrándose de que, ahí mismo, en esa extraña realidad, estuviese haciendo los mismos exactos negocios que en su otra vida. Pero, ¿por qué era él quien se encargaba de administrar las propiedades de la familia, y no su padre?

Miró a Lucius. Lo encontró más viejo y cansado de como lo recordaba y fue entonces que lo entendió.

—Has estado enfermo y soy yo quien se encarga de los negocios familiares —dijo, casi como para él pero en voz suficientemente alta para que Lucius oyera.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, ¿estás reprochándomelo? Pensé que disfrutabas el trabajo, Draco. Y pensé que gozabas de lo lindo de haber tomado posesión de este despacho.

Draco miró alrededor. Claro.

—Entonces soy yo quien ha hecho estos cambios —murmuró—. Tú enfermaste, decidiste jubilarte, yo te relevé y tú me dejaste este despacho. Por lo tanto, le hice modificaciones e incluso lo llené de fotos, ¿cierto?

Lucius lo miraba cada vez más extrañado.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Por supuesto —comentó Draco. Intentó cambiar de tema para evitar más sospechas de parte de su viejo padre—: ¿Qué me decías del viñedo y del pozo petrolero?

Lucius se puso más serio.

—Te decía que me parece que vender el viñedo en este momento sí es un movimiento financiero excelente, especialmente por lo que está dispuesto a pagar el comprador. No obstante, no creo que sea buena idea invertir la ganancia en este yacimiento. ¿Has visto los problemas que presenta?

Draco miró de nuevo las hojas.

—¿Te refieres a los terroristas que amenazan con volarlo?

Lucius frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—¿Terroristas? Estas personas no son terroristas, Draco. ¿Has leído bien el informe de nuestro investigador? Son indígenas americanos, los dueños originales de esas tierras. Mira, no vamos a meternos en problemas políticos que no nos incumben, pero, si me lo preguntas a mí, ellos tienen bastante derecho a estar molestos. Al parecer, esta compañía petrolera les robó el pozo mediante engaños y trucos, y todavía peor porque esas tierras son sagradas para ellos. Sinceramente, Draco, creo que nosotros debemos permanecer al margen de problemas así.

Draco miró la hoja de nuevo. En esa vida, a diferencia de su vida real, aparentemente su padre y él tenían un investigador que analizaba a detalle todo negocio en que deseaban participar, y ese era su reporte. Efectivamente, daba fe de todo lo que Lucius estaba diciéndole.

—No tenía idea —masculló Draco.

—¿No? —se sorprendió Lucius—. En ese caso, ahora que lo sabes, espero que tomes la decisión acertada, hijo.

—Voy a... voy a pensar cómo podríamos solucionarlo, ¿te parece bien? Ver en qué podemos ayudarlos, incluso —atinó a decir mientras continuaba mirando los papeles.

Lucius, quien parecía haberse quedado satisfecho, se levantó con algunos trabajos de la silla, usando su bastón para apoyar su peso. Draco continuó con los papeles en la mano fingiendo que los leía, pero la verdad era que estaba observando muy atentamente a su padre por el rabillo del ojo. Se preguntó cómo podría sacarle información acerca de lo que había sucedido cuando terminó la guerra, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera adecuada de preguntar.

Era obvio que no podía salirle a Lucius con un "¿Por qué no moriste hace seis años? ¿Acaso no te hicieron prisionero como en mi otra vida y no terminaste en Azkaban donde se te hizo añicos la salud?"

Obviamente, no.

Así que Draco, pensando fervientemente en eso pero sin que se le ocurriera ninguna buena idea, vio a su padre caminar con lentitud pero con seguridad hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, hijo, me retiro a tomar el té con tu madre. Supongo que a esta hora ya volvió de San Mungo. —Miró a Draco con cariño y respeto, y le dijo—: Sólo quiero que sepas que esto no merma en absoluto la confianza que tengo en ti respecto a las decisiones que tomas en los negocios. Indudablemente, y quiero que esto te quede claro, yo confío en que siempre tomarás el camino correcto como lo has hecho desde hace años, cuando nos salvaste a tu madre y a mí.

Draco lo miró con la boca abierta, sin comprender. Quiso gritar: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?, pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Su padre le sonrió por última vez y salió del despacho. Cerró la puerta tras él y lo dejó a solas.

Draco se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio. Ahí estaba la confirmación de sus sospechas: aquello que hizo en esa vida y no en su verdadera, había salvado a Lucius de alguna manera. Sí, era cierto que se veía acabado y enfermo y Draco tenía que encargarse de la familia, pero estaba vivo. Estaba ahí.

Ahora tendría que regresar a su vida real (_si es que consigues regresar, estúpido, _dijo la horrible voz en su mente que sonaba como Snape) sabiendo todo eso; sabiendo que Lucius había muerto por algo que él no hizo. ¿Qué maldito castigo era aquel? ¿Por qué Snape lo torturaba de aquella forma?

Rabioso, Draco se levantó y golpeó el escritorio una y otra vez, fuera de sí. Agarró todos los papeles y los rompió con saña, gritando y arrojando pedazos de pergamino por todos lados, tirando al suelo envases de tinta, plumas y todo los demás objetos que estaban encima del mueble hasta dejarlo limpio. Se giró hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de él, dispuesto a continuar con su racha destructiva, listo para romper todas las fotografías que estaban ahí, cuando notó quiénes estaban en ellas y se congeló, asombrado.

Eran muchas las fotos y, Draco supuso, la colección era suya y representaba a todas las personas que en esa vida de mierda significaban algo para él. Había fotos de Potter, por supuesto, del bebé Eltanin (había una muy bonita en blanco y negro donde Draco estaba con el bebé recién nacido en brazos, él, con cara de idiota), estaba una donde aparecía con Blaise y Pansy, varias otras con sus padres, otro par más de Teddy... Y entonces, increíblemente, Draco reparó en varias fotos donde aparecían Granger y Weasley.

Con él.

Con Draco.

Abrió mucho los ojos, impactado.

Eran fotos donde aparecía Draco en medio de Weasley y de Granger en la que parecía la boda de éstos, riéndose los tres. Otra, donde estaban Potter y Draco en su propia boda con Granger y Weasley parados muy elegantes a su lado. Y otra más, donde estaban solamente Granger y Draco en lo que parecía ser un pub, _abrazados_, sonriéndose entre ellos y a la cámara.

Draco estaba anonadado.

—Pe-pero, ¿qué...? ¿Qué...? —balbuceaba. ¿Él, amigo de ellos, de Weasley y, sobre todo, de Granger? ¿De la maldita sangre sucia que tanto aborrecía?

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe.

Draco, quien todavía no salía de su asombro, se giró hacia ahí y descubrió, tal como si los hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, a Granger, a Weasley y a Potter parados bajo el umbral. Teddy estaba detrás de Potter, medio oculto, y miraba alternadamente entre Draco y Potter. Parecía asustado.

—Así es, padrino —dijo el niño—. Él mismo me contó que no es mi verdadero tío Draco. Me dijo que era otro.

Potter miró a Draco con expresión furiosa, le pasó un brazo a Teddy, lo empujó hasta colocarlo detrás de él y le dijo a Granger:

—¡Ahora, Hermione!

Entonces, antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, Granger levantó su varita y le arrojó un encantamiento que lo hizo caer hasta el suelo, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.


	6. Un grano de sal al mar

**Capítulo 5. Un grano de sal al mar**

Draco despertó y su primer pensamiento fue de pánico porque no pudo mover ni un músculo del cuerpo. Entreabrió los ojos y, de inmediato, supo que estaba acostado sobre una cama del hospital San Mungo. Giró los ojos alrededor, tratando de abarcar con la vista lo más que le fuera posible ya que no podía mover la cabeza, y descubrió que estaba en un cuarto individual de primera clase, de ésos que sólo te ganabas el derecho a usar si pagabas el elevado costo o eras parte de una familia que, como la suya, hacía grandes donaciones anuales.

No había nadie acompañándolo. Decidió que, por el momento, podía darse por vencido. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cómo o por qué había llegado ahí. Poco a poco, los eventos acudieron a su mente. Él había estado en el despacho de la mansión y Granger lo había hechizado, _la muy hija de p_..., y lo peor, con la evidente venia de Potter, quien, obviamente, había sido quien les permitió la entrada a la mansión a sus dos amigos para atacarlo y secuestrarlo.

Bueno, aunque quizá eso último era un tanto exagerado. Si Draco estaba ya en un sitio cuasi público como San Mungo, quizá no había sido un secuestro a toda regla. Pero, aún así...

Escuchó voces que se acercaban a la puerta de su cuarto. Las reconoció al instante: eran las del Trío Dorado. En el último segundo, decidió fingir que continuaba dormido para ver qué cosas interesantes podía escucharles decir a aquellos tres. Ya tendría tiempo después para gritarles sus verdades.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto y entraron. Draco no tardó en darse cuenta de que Potter no estaba con ellos: eran solamente Granger y Weasley.

—Vaya. Continúa dormido —susurró Granger al llegar al pie de la cama de Draco—. Pensé que a esta hora ya habría despertado.

—¿No crees que sería buena idea que le quitaras de encima el hechizo de inmovilidad total, Hermione? —le preguntó su marido pelirrojo—. Si yo fuera él, me despertaría aterrorizado si no pudiera moverme.

—¡Cielos, tienes razón! —Hubo una breve pausa, y entonces Granger dijo—: _¡Finite incantatem!_

Draco, aliviado, sintió que la movilidad de su cuerpo regresaba a él. No obstante, hizo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer quieto y continuar escuchando. Supuso que aquellos imbéciles ya habían descubierto que él no era el Draco habitual de esa realidad, pero quería oír más antes de enfrentarlos. Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía del miedo: estaba seguro de que aquello no serían buenas noticias para ganarse la buena opinión de Snape.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto fue un espantoso error y que Draco no va a perdonarnos jamás —dijo entonces Weasley. A Draco se le pusieron los vellos de punta al escuchar al pelirrojo mencionar su nombre de pila con aquella confianzuda familiaridad.

—No lo sé, Ron. Quiero decir, es cierto que todas las pruebas señalan que sí es el verdadero Draco y que no está hechizado, pero...

—He regresado —dijo una tercera voz de improviso. Era Potter, quien entró al cuarto dando grandes pasos.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues nada. Ollivander la revisó y dice que sí es la misma varita de espino que él le vendió a Draco cuando tenía once años. La describió y todo, y afirma que si no es la misma, entonces no puede explicar por qué es absolutamente idéntica —les reportó Potter con tono molesto, como si le enojase mucho aquella información.

—Bueno, pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que si éste no hubiera sido el verdadero Draco, es bastante probable que hubiese robado la varita al momento de secuestrarlo, ¿no? —dijo Granger con voz tímida.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, Hermione —espetó Weasley de mala manera—. ¿Cómo iban a secuestrar a Draco y a robarle su varita en su propia cama y con Harry durmiendo a un lado? ¿No se los dije? Lo que dice Ollivander, sumado a todas las pruebas médicas y mágicas que le han hecho aquí, no deja lugar a dudas. ¡Yo se los advertí, carajo, y ustedes, par de necios, que se aferraron a creer que Draco tenía una maldición encima o que alguien le había hecho algo y ocupado su lugar! Les dije que era una soberana tontería. ¡Ahora, Draco seguramente va a odiarnos a todos por haber creído semejante estupidez, por haberlo atacado en su propia casa y por haberlo traído al hospital a hacerle pruebas sin su consentimiento!

—¡Teníamos que hacerlo, Ron! —exclamó Granger desesperada—. Draco comprenderá que lo hicimos porque temíamos por su integridad. Él es así de sensato, lo sé.

—Además, a mí ya me odia, Ron. Eso no sería novedad —exclamó Potter con voz amargada.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos comentó nada durante unos segundos y Draco casi pudo sentir su incomodidad aún con los ojos cerrados. Si Potter no le diera tanta lástima y él no tuviera la necesidad de fingirse dormido, se habría reído de buena gana.

—Dios mío —dijo entonces Granger—. ¿Será posible que éste sí sea el verdadero Draco? Pero, ¿y lo que le dijo a Blaise, y a Teddy, y todo el comportamiento extraño que Harry dice que manifiesta? ¿Qué significa entonces?

Hubo otra pausa donde probablemente los otros dos imbéciles estaban comiéndose los sesos.

—¿Quizá se golpeó la cabeza y perdió la memoria? —sugirió Weasley.

—Eso ya está descartado —respondió ella—. Le hicieron tomografías mágicas y no encontraron nada anormal en el cerebro.

—O quizá simplemente se despertó el día de Navidad y se dio cuenta de que casarse conmigo fue un error y se arrepiente de todo corazón —terció Potter.

—Pero es que... —continuó insistiendo Granger—. Piénsenlo. Lo que él le dijo a Blaise y a Teddy fue básicamente lo mismo: que venía de otra realidad. O sea, que sí es Draco Malfoy pero de otro mundo, por así decirlo. Si de verdad eso fuera cierto, entonces todas las pruebas médicas determinarían que tiene el mismo ADN y la misma firma mágica porque, en teoría, es la misma persona, pero no la que nosotros conocemos, ¿me entienden?

Hubo otra larga pausa donde Draco perfectamente pudo imaginar a Weasley y a Potter mirando a su amiga con incredulidad. Él, en cambio, se sentía divertido y hasta impresionado de que Granger prácticamente tuviera la razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Hermione, ¿realmente te crees esa fantasía?

—Exactamente, Hermione, coincido con Ron —dijo Potter, haciendo gala de ese mal humor que de adolescente lo hiciera tan famoso—. Es una puta fantasía, seguramente inventada por él mismo para justificar que de pronto quiere mandar todo al diablo. ¿Cómo mierda viaja nadie a través de realidades, si es que existe tal cosa, para empezar? ¿No irás a decirme que tiene una daga sutil para abrir ventanas entre mundos alternos? _Por favor._

—¿Daga sutil?

—No es nada, Ron, es una cosa de un libro de ficción muggle —explicó Granger con voz derrotada. Hicieron otra pausa larga y Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para continuar inmóvil por si lo estaban observando—. Creo que... el único recurso que nos queda es Veritaserum —añadió ella—. Podemos esperar a que despierte y, no sé, ¿administrarle unas gotas mezcladas con su desayuno?

—¿Estás demente, Hermione? —espetó Weasley, escandalizado—. Esa es una falta de respeto enorme. Si Draco no nos odia ya por todo lo anterior, créeme que si le haces eso, entonces sí lo hará.

Draco casi arquea las cejas. No podía negar que estaba francamente azorado de que, de los tres, fuera el pelirrojo quien pareciera tener más sentido común.

—Mira, Hermione —dijo Potter en voz baja—. Ron tiene razón. Por más que deseemos saber la verdad, no podemos hacerle eso a Draco. En todo caso, podríamos preguntarle si desea beberlo por voluntad propia. De otro modo, de ninguna manera estoy de acuerdo en aplicárselo en secreto. ¡Además, Draco es un oclumante excelente! ¿Ya lo olvidaron? Seguramente, si se esfuerza un poco, será perfectamente capaz de luchar contra los efectos del Veritaserum con una mano en la cintura —finalizó Potter. Draco lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que había dicho eso último con la voz llena de orgullo.

Apretó los labios, incapaz de analizar por el momento todos los sentimientos contradictorios que le provocaba escuchar esa conversación. Era algo como "Los odio a los tres, eso lo tengo claro, pero… al mismo tiempo… ¿Cómo es posible que ellos sientan esa preocupación y ese respeto por mí? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"

—¡Pero, Harry, tú mismo fuiste quien me dijo que trajera una botella completa de Veritaserum de las reservas del Departamento de Aurores!

—¡Sí, Hermione, pero era para usarlo en caso de que _éste_ no fuera Draco sino cualquier otra persona más! Pensé que, como último recurso, podríamos haber usado el suero para sacarle la verdad de qué era lo que había hecho con él, pero... Pero si éste... Digo, si él _es el verdadero _Draco, pues entonces no queda mucho qué averiguar, ¿no crees? Es caso cerrado. Este Draco es el Draco de siempre y lo único que sucede es que ya no me ama más.

Draco estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de puro alivio. Por lo que escuchaba, pudo deducir que ellos tres, a pesar de las evidencias y las sospechas, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Draco en realidad sí era su Draco de siempre. Bueno, aparentemente Granger continuaba teniendo sus dudas, pero Weasley y Potter estaban bastante reacios a creerse el cuento de que este Draco podía haber venido de otra realidad. Si Draco hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, los habría puesto en blanco. Era increíble que fuera Granger (la hija de muggles, la que se suponía era más lógica y científica) la que se prestara más a creer en la posibilidad de que dos Dracos de diferentes universos hubiesen intercambiado puestos.

Otra cosa que Draco no podía evitar notar, era el dolor y el resentimiento en la voz de Potter cada vez que éste hablaba. Estaba profundamente lastimado por lo que Draco le había dicho, y era comprensible. Quizá jamás podría perdonarlo y de verdad terminaría buscando el divorcio. Por alguna razón, a Draco no le gustaba ese panorama en absoluto. Se había pasado de la raya, ahora se daba cuenta, y se preguntó cómo podría arreglarlo. Después de todo, estaba casi convencido de que Snape no lo había metido a esa vida para que arruinara su perfecto y feliz matrimonio de fantasía. Lo había metido para que "descubriera lo que le hacía falta" (lo que fuera que eso significara), no para que lastimara a todas las personas que vivían ahí, le cayeran mal o no. Tampoco para que lo descubrieran, o al menos, eso creía. Decidió que continuaría jugando al juego de ser el Draco que todos ellos conocían, a ver hasta dónde podía llegar...

—Carajo, Harry —dijo entonces Weasley—. Si ese es el caso, en serio que lo siento mucho. Nunca pensé que el hurón dejaría de quererte. Parecía completamente loco por ti, especialmente desde que nació el bebé... Todo lo que hizo para poder casarse contigo, no lo sé... Me parece rarísimo.

Y Draco nunca pensó que escucharía a Ron Weasley decir semejantes frases. Le costó trabajo contener el escalofrío que quiso sacudirle el cuerpo.

—Yo continúo insistiendo que no es Draco...

—Hermione, basta ya.

—¡De acuerdo! Mira, Harry, he de volver al trabajo. Ya casi son las nueve de la mañana —dijo la chica y Draco se sobresaltó. ¿Las nueve de la mañana? ¿Tantas horas habían transcurrido? Aparentemente, había pasado la noche del martes ahí en el hospital. Con razón tenía tanta hambre. Aquellos brutos lo habían secuestrado desde la tarde anterior, impidiéndole cenar.

Sintió una tremenda desazón al comprobar que ya tenía un día más adentro de esa pesadilla y simplemente no le veía el fin.

—Entiendo. Miren, aprecio mucho la ayuda de los dos. A ti, Hermione, te agradezco que me hayas creído que algo no marchaba bien con Draco, aunque al final haya sido una falsa alarma. Y tú, Ron, te agradezco todavía más que nos hayas seguido el juego a pesar de creer que no pasaba nada extraño.

Draco escuchó a los tres soltar un profundo suspiro.

—Como sea, Harry —dijo Granger—, yo pienso buscar a Draco más tarde, ya que haya despertado. Sigo sintiéndome inquieta y no voy a descansar hasta averiguar qué es lo que le pasa. O, al menos, hasta que me diga cara a cara que ya no desea nada contigo. —Hizo una breve pausa y agregó—: Si ese fuera el caso, lo siento mucho, Harry.

Hubo otra pausa larga y, por los ruidos que se escuchaban, Draco presintió que ella estaría abrazando a Potter. Al fin, él dijo:

—Váyanse. No quiero que Draco despierte y los vea aquí. Si va a enojarse con alguien, que sea sólo conmigo. De todas maneras, como les dije, eso sería solamente como agregarle un grano de sal al mar.

—Suerte, Harry —le dijeron sus amigos y salieron de ahí.

Después de un minuto o dos, Draco se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaba solo. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta entreabierta del cuarto y vio la espalda de Potter ahí. Éste parecía estar haciendo guardia, quizá esperando que Draco "despertara".

Por más extraño que fuese, Draco no podía evitar que Potter le diera algo de pena sólo de mirarlo. El héroe se veía tristísimo, estaba encorvado y cabizbajo, e iba vestido todavía con la misma ropa que Draco le había visto el día anterior cuando lo atacaron en el despacho. Seguramente se había pasado la noche completa en vela en espera de los resultados médicos de las pruebas que le habían hecho a Draco.

Y, hablando de eso...

Un sanador llegó ante Potter, lo saludó y comenzó a charlar con él en voz baja. Draco no podía escuchar su conversación, pero reconoció a aquel trabajador de San Mungo como el medimago que siempre los atendía a él y a su familia. Frunció el ceño, comenzando a enojarse. Ya también le cantaría sus verdades a aquel sanador por haberse unido a esa payasada orquestada por un marido paranoico.

Pero bueno, no era como si Potter no hubiera tenido la razón en dudar, ¿o sí?

Repentinamente, Potter se giró hacia Draco y lo descubrió despierto. Le hizo un ademán al sanador y dijo:

—Pero mire, sanador Banks, Draco ya ha despertado. Y supongo que está ansioso por recibir algunas explicaciones de mi parte —continuó diciendo en tono irónico.

El sanador los miró a ambos con aprensión: seguramente se olía la discusión olímpica que se estaba gestando entre aquellos dos maridos y no quería verse involucrado con justa razón.

—Bueno, Harry... ¿Te parece bien si continúo haciendo mis rondas y regreso en cinco minutos para firmar su alta?

Harry asintió y el sanador huyó a toda prisa por el corredor. Draco suspiró resignado mientras Potter entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Bien, Draco. Me parece que te debo una disculpa del tamaño de la mansión de tu familia. La he cagado en grande —dijo con los dientes apretados, evitando a toda costa mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—Lo estoy viendo, Potter —masculló Draco entonces con voz ronca. Su intento por hablar le ocasionó un ataque de tos. Potter se acercó a él a toda prisa, le sirvió un vaso de agua de una jarra que estaba sobre su mesita y lo ayudó a sentarse para que se lo bebiera. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Draco no tuvo energía para negarse a aceptar sus atenciones. En realidad, se sentía muy cansado como para continuar enojado. Y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, preguntó—: ¿Por qué demonios estoy internado en San Mungo?

Potter, era evidente, se sentía tan culpable que no podía ni verlo a la cara.

—Fue un malentendido de mi parte, Draco —comenzó a explicarse en voz baja—. Verás, durante dos días te miré actuar de manera tan extraña que en serio comencé a dudar que fueras tú mismo. Eso, o que quizá alguien te había arrojado un _imperius _o un _confundus _encima, no lo sé. Tu comportamiento diferente, sumado a lo que les dijiste a Blaise y a Teddy de que eras "el Draco" de otra dimensión —Potter hizo las comillas con los dedos de sus manos y Draco luchó para no sonreír ante eso, pues le pareció una expresión muy tonta pero también muy adorable—, me hicieron pensar que tal vez... No lo sé, que quizá tenías una peligrosa maldición encima que te estaba controlando, o que alguien te había hecho algo y había tomado tu lugar. Pensé que podías estar en cualquier otro lado, secuestrado, en peligro... Por eso les pedí ayuda a Hermione y Ron para traerte a San Mungo a hacerte algunas pruebas que determinaran tu identidad o, en caso de que sí fueras tú, supieran decirnos si estabas hechizado. Hablé con el sanador Banks y por el mismo cariño que siente por ti, accedió a ayudarnos.

Draco no dijo nada. Todo eso en realidad él ya lo sabía, por supuesto: se los había escuchado decir a los otros mientras fingía que estaba dormido. Por alguna razón, lo que le sorprendía era la sinceridad de Potter. Podría haber inventado cualquier cosa, pero no. Ahí estaba, diciéndole la pura verdad.

—Si vas a enojarte con alguien por eso, te suplico que sólo lo hagas conmigo. Fue mi idea. Los demás sólo me siguieron el juego porque yo los convencí de que tú podías estar en peligro —finalizó con los ojos clavados en el suelo del cuarto de hospital.

—Yo voy a enfadarme con quien me dé mi gana, Potter —gruñó Draco, quitándose la sábana de encima y buscando unas zapatillas que calzarse. Pensaba vestirse y salir de ahí en cuanto le fuera posible. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de huir. ¿A dónde? No tenía idea, simplemente quería estar lejos de Potter lo más que pudiera.

Potter levantó la mirada y lo observó, incrédulo.

—¿Ves? Justamente a esto me refiero. Dios mío, Draco, es que, ¡estás tan cambiado! Dices cada cosa tan dura y agresiva, continúas llamándome por mi apellido, no pareces recordar nada de nuestro pasado, y... Y yo... Yo...

Draco se puso de pie y Potter se interrumpió.

—¿Cómo fue que tú y yo terminamos juntos, Potter? —le preguntó, sonriendo irónico—. Ese es el único misterio que yo encuentro interesante. En serio, ¿cómo?

Miró a Potter a la cara, esperando que le contestara. Quizá, si se enteraba de una vez de qué era lo que lo había unido a Potter en esa vida, podría llegar a la conclusión que quería Snape y éste finalmente lo sacaría de ahí.

Pero Potter sólo lo miró con infinita tristeza. Los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas acumuladas que no derramó. Agachó la cara después de unos segundos y caminó lentamente hasta quedar casi a un palmo de distancia de Draco. Éste se encogió, pero Potter no se había acercado a él para tocarlo. Lo que Potter hizo fue sacarse la vieja varita de espino de Draco de un bolsillo de su túnica. La sostuvo entre sus dedos durante un instante, se la mostró a Draco y, sin decir nada, la colocó delicadamente sobre la mesita junto a la jarra de agua.

—Si soy sincero contigo —le dijo Potter entonces en un susurro lleno de pesar—, yo estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieras bajo un _imperius, _o que no fueras tú. Tenía la esperanza de que otra persona estuviese ocupando tu lugar. Por más egoísta que suene, Draco, en verdad quería que tú estuvieses en otro lado, esperando por mi rescate, qué sé yo... Porque yo _no quería_ creer que fueras tú quien me había dicho todas esas cosas horribles. Pero ahora que sé que sí eres tú mismo, pues… —Se encogió de hombros, meneó la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto. Pero, antes de salir, volteó un poco la cabeza y añadió con voz hueca, mirando a Draco por encima de su hombro—: Si quieres proceder legalmente contra mí por haberte traído a la fuerza al hospital, adelante. Te juro que no me importa. Si quieres que me vaya de la casa, sólo dilo. Si quieres el divorcio, comienza tú mismo el trámite y contacta a Hermione.

Y con eso, se fue, dejando a Draco a solas.

Éste, sintiéndose realmente como una basura miserable y, además, muy cansado, se dejó caer de culo sobre la cama, indeciso de qué hacer ahora. ¿Debía continuar casado, intentar "reconciliarse" con Potter, proseguir como si nada? ¿O por el contrario, debía aprovechar que Potter le brindaba la oportunidad de un divorcio para huir de ese matrimonio y de la vida en familia, buscarse su sitio en Londres y comprar un loft?

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Lo único que _realmente _quería hacer era recuperar su vieja vida de vuelta. Esa otra vida que no era la suya lo estaba agobiando demasiado. Estaba comenzando a _sentir_ cosas que no quería sentir; tenía demasiadas personas a su alrededor, personas que en verdad parecían tenerle estima, y eso era terriblemente asfixiante, por decir lo menos. Le agobiaba porque estaba comenzando a experimentar sentimientos por esas personas, o al menos, a disfrutar de su compañía, y Draco no quería… No quería acostumbrarse a esos "otros" porque sabía que no iba a durar... Porque allá, en su otra vida, él no tenía a esas personas ni de cerca.

Sintió que su cama se movía un poco. Se quitó las manos del rostro, abrió los ojos y vio a un enfermero depositando una pequeña maleta encima.

—Su ropa, señor Malfoy. Me informaron que iban a darlo de alta.

Draco reconoció la voz de Snape y lo miró con detenimiento. En esa ocasión, el grandísimo canalla iba vestido con la túnica de colores pastel que solían usar los enfermeros del hospital, traía el cabello grasiento amarrado en una especie de coleta y un gorro de enfermero encima. Se veía curiosamente limpio y eso era extraño en él; seguramente por eso Draco no lo había reconocido a la primera.

—Snape, hijo de puta... —comenzó a murmurar, pero se interrumpió. Se sentía tan cansado que no pudo ni siquiera continuar insultándolo—. ¡Ya era hora de que se apareciera! ¡Y no se le ocurra desaparecerse de nuevo sin explicarme con pelos y señales qué mierda es lo que necesito hacer para salir de esta pesadilla!

Se puso de pie y le arrebató la maleta. Comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. Vio que era la misma ropa que había tenido puesta la tarde anterior y eso lo hizo enojar todavía más.

Snape lo miró largamente.

—Sigues sin entenderlo, Draco —afirmó, mas que preguntó—. Sigues sin dejarte llevar. —Soltó un dramático suspiro y se sacó una paleta de caramelo del bolsillo delantero de su túnica de enfermero. Se la ofreció a Draco, quien, azorado, la aceptó sin pensárselo mucho—. Este regalo no te fue otorgado para que lo sufrieras ni para que quisieras nadar contracorriente en él, sino para que te dieras cuenta de qué es lo que te hace falta. Fuiste lo suficientemente soberbio en nuestro primer encuentro en el callejón para gritarme que no te hacía falta nada, que tenías todo para ser feliz.

—¡Y es que así era! —insistió Draco, quitándole la envoltura de celofán a la paleta y metiéndosela en la boca—. Usted me quitó todo lo que me hacía feliz: mi soltería, mi loft, mis elegantes oficinas… Mi… mi… ¿Mi guardarropa?

Bajó el volumen de su voz hasta enmudecer. Snape lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara y, con horror, Draco cayó en cuenta de que todas esas cosas que mencionaba como la fuente de su felicidad, en realidad eran estupideces banales. Ahí, en esa vida, tenía un hijo. Tenía a su padre vivo. Era la cabeza de la honorable familia Malfoy. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, tenía a un esposo que lo amaba profundamente y que, además, no era un cualquiera en la vida de Draco.

Era Harry Potter, ni más ni menos.

_Harry __Potter__._

Por primera vez, la abrumadora _(y halagadora)_ realidad de saberse casado con el héroe del mundo mágico le cayó encima con todo su peso. De verdad, ¿qué había hecho él para que Potter se girara a verlo con otros ojos y hubiese terminado enamorado de él?

Draco frunció el ceño con desconcierto y no dijo más. Snape soltó una desagradable risita entre dientes.

—Bueno, me congratulo de que ya vayas comprendiéndolo, Draco. Pero eso no es suficiente para dar por finalizado con este vistazo. El regalo terminará en el momento en que dejes de sentirlo como castigo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Draco suspiró resignado y asintió a regañadientes. Por experiencia, sabía que no servía de nada gritar e insultar a ese Snape fantasma. Al final, desaparecería y Draco se quedaría solo ahí en ese mentado vistazo sin más pistas de cómo seguir. De cierta forma, sí comprendía lo que Snape estaba exigiéndole, pero saberlo no le quitaba que estuviese cagado del miedo. ¿Tenía que abrazar aquella vida, dejar de querer salir de ella y, entonces, Snape se la quitaría?

—Es una putada, un movimiento de lo más sádico, Snape, y usted lo sabe bien —murmuró y levantó la cabeza. Nada sorprendentemente, Snape ya no estaba a su lado. Draco volvió a suspirar, ya sin energía para enojarse de nuevo—. Típico —dijo, y entonces procedió a terminar de chupar la paleta de caramelo con toda la calma del mundo para vestirse después.

* * *

Estaba ya completamente vestido cuando el sanador Banks regresó con el papel firmado por él en el que autorizaba su alta del hospital. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y el sanador, un mago ya muy mayor pero que siempre se había portado muy bien con la familia Malfoy incluso en sus épocas más oscuras donde fueron rechazados por casi todos en el mundo mágico, sólo evitaba la mirada de Draco como si estuviese muy avergonzado.

Finalmente, el sanador pareció no poder soportar más la tensión y exclamó:

—Muchacho, te pido perdón por todas las irregularidades cometidas. Cuando Harry te trajo anoche inconsciente y me suplicó que te atendiera y te hiciera exámenes del modo más discreto posible, primero me negué, pero luego él me explicó sus motivos para desconfiar y tuve que aceptar que tenía algo de razón. No tuve corazón para reportar el caso a las autoridades porque vi que era preocupación sincera de su parte. No obstante, si tú deseas acusarlo porque te hechizaron y te trajeron aquí a la fuerza, estoy dispuesto a apoyarte con mi declaración ante los aurores.

Draco lo miró durante un momento, sopesando esa alternativa. Meter a Potter en problemas legales podría ser una excelente manera de comenzar a sentirse mejor, pero… _¿Realmente?_ Agachó la cara cuando la imagen de aquel desolado Potter con el corazón roto se le vino a la mente, y de pronto se sintió incapaz de continuar haciéndole daño, incapaz de seguir disfrutando con ello. Además, tenía que pensar en la reputación y el bienestar de aquel adorable bebé de ojos verdes.

¿Cómo iba Draco a ser capaz de meter al otro papá de Eltanin a la cárcel por algo que, él sabía bien, no había sido con mala voluntad sino exactamente por todo lo contrario?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que Po-Harry sólo estaba preocupado por mí —le dijo al sanador con los dientes apretados—. No se preocupe, sanador Banks. Aquí no ha sucedido nada malo que lamentar. —Tomó la hoja que el sanador le ofrecía y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto. De pronto, se acordó de algo y se giró de nuevo hacia el otro hombre—. Aunque hay algo que deseo comentarle, sanador. Respecto a las citas que Harry tiene aquí cada martes por la tarde... Me temo que el siguiente martes le será imposible asistir. ¿Con quien tengo que hablar para cancelar o cambiar la cita?

El sanador Banks lo miró confundido, pero entonces pareció recordar, y le dijo:

—Ah, eso va a ser con la recepcionista del ala adjunta a la sala Janus Thickey, en la cuarta planta. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Draco, impactado, negó con la cabeza. Salió del cuarto y caminó por el corredor rumbo a las escaleras sin pensar apenas en lo que hacía. Esa ala que mencionaba el sanador Banks eran los consultorios de la nueva sección de psiquiatría mágica.

Draco se frotó la barbilla. ¿Potter tenía trastornos mentales y estaría en algún tipo de tratamiento? Bueno, después de la infancia de mierda que, se sabía, había tenido, y la guerra que había sobrevivido, en realidad eso no debía extrañarle a nadie.

Pero lo que más asombraba a Draco no era eso, sino que él se sintiera francamente conmovido y que, quizá, le tuviera un poco de lástima al que en apariencia y ante los ojos de los extraños, era un héroe y jugador de quidditch formidable e invencible. Pero Draco, en cambio, estaba teniendo la inigualable oportunidad de conocerlo como nunca pensó que podría. Y, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo en vez de aprovechar el tiempo?

El corazón se le estrujó al recordar todo el daño que le había estado ocasionando en apenas tres días que tenía conviviendo con aquel mago que, en esa vida, lo había aceptado como esposo e incluso había tenido un hijo con él.

Draco sonrió levemente al recordar al bebé. De pronto, le entró urgencia por regresar a casa y poder volver a ver a aquel pequeño niño. Miró su reloj (ya casi era mediodía), sacó su varita y se desapareció rumbo a la mansión.

* * *

Llegó a su casa y, apenas al entrar, escuchó varias voces de personas que venían descendiendo por la escalera principal rumbo al vestíbulo donde él estaba parado. Harto como estaba de huir de todas las personas que coexistían con él en esa realidad, Draco se quedó de pie esperándolos. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio de quiénes se trataba.

Narcisa, guapa y radiante, venía cogida del brazo de una muy jovial y feliz Pansy Parkinson. La chica se veía con un poco más de peso que la Pansy de la vida real de Draco, y éste lo atribuyó a que, quizá, ahí ella también era más feliz o tenía muchas menos penas. Blaise venía unos pasos atrás de ellas, cargando en brazos al bebé Eltanin quien estaba muy contento. Las dos brujas venían charlando muy animadamente y se interrumpieron al ver a Draco parado en medio del vestíbulo principal.

—¡Draco, querido! —exclamó su madre, terminando de bajar las escaleras y llegando hasta él—. ¡Por fin llegas! Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti desde que anoche no bajaste a cenar. Harry nos dijo lo indispuesto que te encontrabas y que hoy pensaba llevarte a San Mungo a una consulta. ¿Salió todo bien? ¿Estás enfermo de algo?

Draco negó con la cabeza sin poder dejar de admirar a Blaise y al bebé que traía en brazos. Ambos llegaron hasta él y Eltanin se emocionó al reconocer a Draco. Comenzó a dar saltitos y gritos y estiró los brazos hacia él. Blaise observó a Draco con una elegante ceja arqueada como esperando su reacción y éste tuvo que actuar rápidamente.

—¡Eltanin, mi amor! —exclamó en un tono infantil que intentaba imitar al que le había escuchado emplear a Potter cuando éste se dirigía al bebé—. ¡Ven a los brazos de papá! —Tomó al bebé y lo cargó lo mejor que pudo, copiando el estilo que acababa de verle a Blaise, quien, maldito él, parecía cargar al bebé con tanta familiaridad y facilidad como si hubiesen nacido pegados. Entonces, cuando se aseguró de que el bebé no se le resbalaría hasta el suelo, se giró hacia su madre y le dijo—: Todo fue excelentemente, madre, no te angusties. Se trató solamente de un... pequeño virus mágico... que me tenía de mal humor, o algo así. Pero el sanador Banks lo eliminó en un dos por tres. Te manda saludos, por cierto.

—Ah, qué bien, me alegro de escucharlo, hijo. ¿Te comentó si le gustó el regalo de Navidad que le enviamos?

—Oh, sí, le fascinó —mintió Draco con una gran sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que "jugar" y "actuar" le hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas que estar resistiéndose. Se dio una patada mental por no haberlo intentado antes; quizá, a esas alturas, Snape ya lo habría sacado de ahí.

—¡Qué bien! De acuerdo, te dejo con tus amigos. Yo voy a adelantarme a supervisar el almuerzo y, luego, buscaré a tu padre. Los veré a todos en el salón desayunador en una media hora, ¿les parece bien? Hay que aprovechar que ha dejado de nevar y tenemos un día precioso.

—¡Me parece adorable, Narcisa! —exclamó Pansy. Draco, quien la conocía muy bien, supo que al menos la mitad de esa alegría era fingida.

La madre de Draco se alejó por la galería oeste con rumbo a la cocina. Una vez que dio vuelta hacia el corredor y desapareció de su vista, Draco suspiró y se giró hacia los otros dos. La máscara de cordialidad que ambos habían tenido puesta a causa de Narcisa, había desaparecido. Blaise miraba a Draco con el ceño profundamente fruncido y Pansy parecía a punto de llorar.

—Cariño —le dijo ella a Blaise con una calma que presagiaba una gran tormenta—, coge al bebé y adelántate, por favor. Quiero golpear a Draco y no puedo hacerlo si el muy astuto está usando a Eltanin como escudo.

—¡Yo no estoy usando a...! —comenzó a defenderse Draco, pero se interrumpió. Blaise ya había dado varios pasos hasta alcanzarlo y estaba tomando al bebé de regreso.

Eltanin, que se veía que adoraba a su padrino, se fue feliz de la vida con él. Blaise miró a Draco una última vez con enojo, se dio la media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario a Narcisa, hacia la galería este. Draco suspiró, observándolos alejarse. Eltanin miró por encima del hombro de Blaise y le sonrió mucho. Draco le correspondió la sonrisa y le dijo adiós con un ademán de mano. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, ardía de ganas de pasar más tiempo con aquella criatura a pesar de lo terrorífico que podía llegar a ser cuidar de ella.

Cuando Blaise dobló hacia la izquierda para atravesar el salón de trofeos, Draco miró a Pansy y le dijo en voz baja:

—A mí también me da gusto verte, querida.

Si Draco esperaba que Pansy se pusiera furiosa y se arrojara sobre él a abofetearlo, no podía haber estado más equivocado. Lo que ella hizo fue mirarlo durante unos segundos con un puchero en la boca y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—¡Draco, cómo te atreves a ignorar todas las cartas que te hemos estado enviando! —exclamó, acercándose hacia él y tomándolo de un brazo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos has tenido a Blaise y a mí? ¡Deberás saber que estoy enterada de todo, grandísimo cabrón! Blaise me lo contó. Tu pelea con Harry, las cosas horribles que le dijiste, tu borrachera en plena Navidad... Y luego, ayer, ocultándote de nosotros durante todo el día. Apenas hoy en la mañana supimos de ti cuando Harry finalmente nos escribió una maldita nota. ¡Una nota! Un maldito y escueto papelito donde solamente nos dijo que te había llevado a San Mungo para asegurarse de que realmente fueras tú y no estuvieras hechizado. ¿Así de mal te has portado con él como para que creyera eso? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Draco la observó durante unos segundos, incrédulo e indignado. Bueno, era obvio que Potter no se reservaba nada a la hora de contarles sus problemas a los que parecían ser los mejores amigos de Draco, el muy chismoso. Tendría que ponerlos a todos en su lugar.

—Pansy... —comenzó—, mira, te agradezco tu preocupación y tu... cariño, pero... Estoy bien. Los asuntos entre Potter y yo son... De índole privado, ¿entiendes? Pero sí, te aseguro que yo soy yo, y no, no estoy hechizado. En todo caso, no veo por qué les molesta tanto a Blaise y a ti que yo y Potter tengamos pro...

Se interrumpió porque Pansy le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le dobló la cara.

Draco jadeó y sintió que la furia lo dominaba. Estuvo a punto de sacar la varita para hechizar a Pansy, para sacarla muy lejos de su casa, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse. La miró a los ojos y ella le gritó:

—¿De índole privado? ¿Realmente dices en serio que yo no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste quién demonios te gestó y dio a luz a tu único hijo? ¿EN VERDAD CREES QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A PREOCUPARME?

Draco abrió la boca enorme. ¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson había sido la madre subrogada de su bebé? ¿Del bebé de Potter y él? _¡Así que ese había sido el embarazo y parto al que Blaise se había referido, no a un hijo propio de ellos dos!_ Pero, ¿en serio alguien como ella, tan vanidosa y caprichosa, a quien le importaba tanto su físico, había accedido a ser un vientre prestado? _Seguramente le pagué montones de galeones_, fue el primer pensamiento de Draco ante eso, pero lo descartó enseguida. Pansy tenía suficiente dinero por ella misma como para aceptar perder su figura y cargar durante nueve meses con un embarazo de un bebé que ni siquiera era suyo. No, no había sido cosa de dinero.

—¿Así... así de mucho _me quieres_? —masculló Draco, totalmente incrédulo, totalmente anonadado. No podía aceptarlo. ¿Qué había hecho él por ella para que lo ayudara así?

Pansy pareció ofenderse mucho ante su pregunta y Draco no quiso ni pensar en cómo se habría puesto si le hubiera cuestionado cuánto dinero le había pagado. Ella derramó un par de lágrimas y se lanzó hacia Draco, abrazándolo.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, grandísimo estúpido —lloriqueaba ella mientras le llenaba a Draco la túnica de mocos y lágrimas—. Siempre te he querido, recuerda que estuve enamorada de ti antes de Blaise, antes de saber que eras irremediablemente gay, pero no se lo cuentes nunca a él, por favor... —dijo y se rió—. Además, ¿cómo no quererte después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros? El préstamo desinteresado que le hiciste a la madre de Blaise para que pudiera recuperar su propiedad, las asesorías que le has dado a él para que invirtiera de modo seguro, todo lo que nos has ayudado durante estos años... ¡Somos familia, Draco! ¡Así que, te lo suplico, antes de pelearte con Harry o de pensar en separarte de él, recuerda que somos muchos a los que nos afecta! No quisiera ver a Eltanin crecer como hijo de padres divorciados. ¡Te lo robaré y lo criaré yo misma si no te reconcilias con tu marido, y lo digo en serio, Draco Malfoy!

Pansy se separó de Draco y éste sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo pasó a su amiga, quien lo usó para limpiarse el bonito rostro.

—Voy a hablar con Po... Con Harry para tratar de arreglar las cosas —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Draco—. Te lo prometo. ¿Está bien?

—Está excelente. Quiero verte usando tu encanto natural y tu magnífico magnetismo animal para que logres que ese cuatro ojos caiga rendido en tus brazos otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió ella, sonriendo con esperanza. Diciendo eso, se colgó de su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la galería, siguiendo el mismo camino que Blaise había recorrido un momento antes—. Vamos, necesito ir al baño a arreglarme el maquillaje, no quiero que Narcisa me vea con esta facha.

La galería este dirigía, hacia la derecha, a la biblioteca; y, hacia la izquierda, a la sala de trofeos, la cual tenían que atravesar para llegar al salón de té y luego al salón desayunador, que era donde Blaise los estaba esperando. Al igual que la galería oeste, la del este tenía también los muros llenos de retratos de miembros de la familia Malfoy que habían vivido en esa casa durante generaciones. Draco no había pasado por ahí en los tres días que había durado aquel vistazo, así que se sorprendió un poco al notar que había algunos retratos nuevos que no había visto antes. Especialmente, había uno de él con…

_Su familia._

Draco se detuvo ante el cuadro, impresionado. Pansy se paró junto a él y se quedaron ahí observándolo. Era enorme y muy hermoso. En él, estaba Draco de pie junto a una silla muy ornamentada donde Harry Potter permanecía sentado, muy pegados el uno con el otro. Ambos vestían túnicas lujosas y elegantes, y Potter tenía a un bebé rubio de pocos meses de nacido cargado entre los brazos.

Los tres miembros del retrato, como en cualquier otra pintura mágica, se movían e interactuaban entre ellos. Draco fue testigo azorado de cómo aquellos tres lo único que hacían era dedicarse miradas llenas de amor mientras sonreían entre ellos como estúpidos. Lo que más le costaba creer era la manera en que _él, _Draco, miraba a Potter y a Eltanin como si fueran el mayor y más valioso tesoro del universo.

Draco no se habría sorprendido si, de repente, el cuadro empezaba a escurrir miel por todo el muro hasta el suelo.

¿De verdad el Draco Malfoy de esa vida estaba _así de enamorado_ de Potter? ¿Así de feliz por tener un hijo y por estar casado?

Draco lo veía, y lo veía, y no podía dar crédito.

—Mira, Draco, mira —le dijo Pansy, quien de pronto parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo—. Qué hermosa familia tienes. Eres tan, pero tan afortunado. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

Draco no dijo nada. No podía apartar la mirada de ese impresionante retrato. Los ojos se le humedecieron y no comprendió por qué.

_Afortunado,_ había dicho Pansy.

¿Cómo explicarle que era precisamente todo lo contrario?


	7. Sin cicatrices

**Capítulo 6. Sin cicatrices**

A la hora que finalmente todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa circular del iluminado salón desayunador, fue una suerte que Draco estuviese desfalleciendo de hambre porque, de ese modo, pudo dejarse llevar sin mucha dificultad mientras devoraba los manjares servidos por los elfos.

Aparte de Pansy, Blaise y su madre, sólo se había unido Lucius a acompañarlos. Potter no se apareció y como nadie preguntó por él, Draco tampoco se atrevió a cuestionar su ausencia porque, obviamente, se supondría que él mejor que nadie tendría que saber en dónde andaba su marido a esas horas del día. De todas formas, Draco no pudo evitar echar continuas miradas hacia las puertas de entrada que comunicaban aquel salón con el resto de la casa.

El salón desayunador era uno de los sitios más bonitos y menos lúgubres de la mansión. De forma circular, tenía grandes ventanales con dirección al este, por lo que, cuando no estaba nublado y había sol, éste entraba a raudales durante la primera mitad del día. Era mucho más pequeño e íntimo que el salón comedor, y era por eso que su familia solía usarlo para desayunos o almuerzos informales con pocas personas como en aquel momento. Sus tres puertas comunicaban al salón de té de las damas (nombre arcaico que le había sido legado de los tiempos de cuando las mujeres tenían que estar en un sitio de la casa, y los hombres, en otro), el cual era uno de los favoritos de los padres de Draco y donde ambos solían pasar largas horas sentados bebiendo el té y leyendo.

Draco les había comunicado a sus compañeros comensales que él no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, así que nadie se sorprendió mucho de que él permaneciera en silencio mientras comía sin parar. De ese modo, Draco pudo tener una excusa creíble para permanecer en silencio sin parecer demasiado descortés y escuchar la conversación de los demás, intentando tomar nota mental de todo por si aquella información le servía después. Mientras tanto, Blaise y Pansy parecían ambos encantados de cuidar y alimentar a Eltanin, quien, por supuesto, tenía otra elegante silla alta de bebé también ante esa mesa.

Draco observaba fascinado la interacción de sus dos amigos con el bebé. Siendo Pansy la madre subrogada y Blaise, su padrino, ambos tenían grandes lazos hacia el heredero Malfoy que se manifestaban en grandes muestras de cariño. Draco presentía que aquellos dos harían _lo que fuera _por ese niño, y eso lo enorgullecía y le daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Y fue así, quizá por primera vez _en años, _que Draco se daba cuenta de que tener amigos sí poseía ciertas ventajas.

¿Por qué en su otra vida se había negado a él mismo el placer de la cercanía de gente como Blaise y Pansy? Sólo recordaba que había estado muy amargado y enfadado con ellos dos al grado de alejarlos de su vida y hasta culparlos de la muerte de Lucius cuando en verdad no habían tenido nada que ver. Había sido puro y llano resentimiento porque ellos dos no lo habían pasado tan mal en la guerra como él y sus padres.

Y hablando de ellos... Narcisa y Lucius estaban pasando tan buen rato que Draco tuvo que concluir que quizá les hacía bien tener amigos jóvenes y zalameros como lo eran Pansy y Blaise, y se congratuló de que su otro yo, el que sí vivía en aquella vida, los hubiera acercado a su mansión.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué sería de su madre, la de su vida real, si Draco le hubiese facilitado tener a la mano la amistad de alguien como Pansy. ¿Se sentiría menos sola en su día a día?

Llegaron al postre, luego, a la sobremesa y el café, y Draco, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando _de verdad_ de aquel momento y de esa compañía. Volvía a reiterar la conclusión a la que había llegado un rato antes: que era mucho más sencillo y relajante _dejarse llevar_ en vez de nadar contra corriente.

Y además, se preguntó mientras arqueaba las cejas, ¿qué no era eso exactamente lo que le había dicho Snape?

—No he querido molestarte con el tema, Draco —le dijo su padre cuando ya todos se levantaban de la mesa—, porque supe que estabas indispuesto, pero te recuerdo que tienes un par de negocios urgentes que están esperando tu atención.

Draco asintió. Había estado mirando fijamente a Eltanin dormido entre los brazos de Pansy después de que ésta le diera a tomar un biberón. La chica se levantó y anunció que iba a llevar al bebé a su cuna, arriba, en su cuarto. Narcisa se ofreció a acompañarla y ambas partieron. Blaise se despidió de Lucius y de Draco, no sin antes arrojarle a éste una mirada de advertencia, y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde esperaría a su novia.

Draco aprovechó para escabullirse de todos y subió las escalinatas principales con el propósito de llegar a su cuarto a darse una ducha, ponerse ropa limpia y marchar a su despacho a encargarse del trabajo acumulado. Iba caminando lentamente, tanto porque se sentía pesado por haber comido así de abundante, como porque iba analizando detalladamente lo que todas aquellas personas en esa vida le hacían sentir.

En esa vida, él era el objeto de amor y amistad de mucha gente, y eso le ocasionaba sentimientos abrumadores que, en primera instancia, lo habían orillado a huir y a rechazar a todas esas personas. Si era sincero con él mismo, tenía que reconocer que su reacción quizá se debía a que estaba muy acostumbrado a la vida solitaria que llevaba en su realidad. Había querido escapar del cariño de su familia y amigos, sólo para encontrarse que era como correr directo hacia una pared y estrellarse contra ella, sin poder avanzar a ningún lado y, encima, sintiéndose muy culpable por lastimar los sentimientos de los demás.

Y ahora que eso le quedaba claro, y que también le era evidente que entre más "se dejara llevar por la corriente" más sencillo resultaría todo y más rápido Snape lo sacaría de ahí, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Tenía que dejar de tratar de escapar. Tenía que corresponder las atenciones de todos. Tenía que cumplir con su papel, jugar a ser el Draco de ellos.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, tenía que reconciliarse con Harry Potter.

Pensar en Potter, mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y caminaba a paso lento por la galería del primer piso, lo acaloró y lo puso triste, todo al mismo tiempo. Desde que era un niño, en algún muy oculto rincón de su corazón, siempre había albergado la esperanza de _llevarse_ bien con el héroe. Maldita su suerte, desde el instante cero en que se habían encontrado, las cosas nunca marcharon bien entre ellos. Quizá era por eso que, de entre todas las cosas que tenía en esa otra vida, la de ser pareja de Potter era la que más difícil le resultaba de asimilar y creer. Le parecía fantástico que ahora se le estuviese presentando aquella oportunidad, la de ser amigo de Potter, la de conocerlo, la de intimar con él, y le pareció muy estúpido de su parte no haberse dado cuenta antes. La verdad era que todo lo que le había dicho a Potter, lo había hecho con el afán de enojarlo lo suficiente para justificar no dormir con él y nada más, aterrorizado como se sintió al inicio de aquel vistazo de encontrarse de pronto con que tenía a su disposición al mismísimo Harry Potter servido en bandeja de plata. No había sabido qué hacer con eso. Y si ahora se reconciliaba con Potter y eso significaba tener que _dormir con él... _Bueno, ya se las arreglaría llegado el momento. Después de todo, siempre quedaba la fiel y vieja excusa de "Esta noche no, mi amor, me duele la cabeza".

Hasta donde él sabía, aquel "vistazo" no iba a ser eterno. Snape, siempre que se aparecía, le anunciaba que en cuanto hiciera lo que se esperaba de él, lo sacaría de ahí. Por lo tanto, cuando Draco regresase a su vida real, allá donde él y Potter no estaban casados y éste iba a largarse a América a fundar la liga estadounidense de quidditch, nada de lo que Draco hubiese hecho ahí en ese vistazo importaría realmente porque aquel otro Potter jamás lo sabría. Podía acercarse a él con la firme convicción de que ahí, a diferencia de la vida real, Potter no lo rechazaría por ser un Malfoy. Quizá pudiera rechazarlo porque se había comportado como el peor esposo del mundo, pero esa era otra cuestión. Lo importante, según podía concluir, era que hiciese el ridículo que hiciese delante de este Potter, el otro Potter, el real, nunca se enteraría.

Era como ese eslogan publicitario de Las Vegas, ¿no?

_Lo que pasa en este vistazo, en este vistazo se queda_, pensó Draco y sonrió. Ahora sólo faltaba que Potter quisiera disculparlo, y Draco se preguntó cómo podría hacer para conseguir su perdón.

Eso estaba pensando cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para entrar y se encontró cara a cara con él.

Potter traía el cabello húmedo: obviamente, acababa de salir de la ducha. Draco tuvo unas milésimas de segundo para pensar que si hubiese entrado unos minutos antes al cuarto, quizá hubiese pescado al héroe todavía desnudo en el baño.

_Hablando de mala suerte..._

—Po-Harry —dijo en un susurro, alcanzando a corregirse justo a tiempo. No le salía natural llamar a Potter por su nombre de pila, pero era obvio que si quería mejorar las cosas en esa realidad, eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer.

Potter lo miró de arriba abajo y arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿ya soy Harry de nuevo? —espetó con voz sarcástica y haciendo una mueca que intentaba, Draco supuso, imitar a una sonrisa de lado—. Me pregunto a qué se deberá. Déjame adivinar: ¿vas a pedirme el divorcio e intentas congraciarte conmigo para que no te pida pensión?

Draco tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco. Pero bueno, este Potter sí que era una reina del drama. Meneó la cabeza e intentó parecer humilde.

—No, Harry. Yo no quiero pedirte el divorcio —dijo, y si sonó sincero, fue porque realmente lo era. Estaba segurísimo de que hacer que el Potter de esa realidad se divorciara de Draco era exactamente lo opuesto al "déjate llevar" que le había dicho Snape y que era lo único que lo sacaría de ahí. Presentía que tenían que estar en buenos términos y lo iba a conseguir, o dejaría de apellidarse Malfoy—. Tendrías que recordar que yo jamás dije tal cosa, de hecho...

Se tuvo que morder la lengua porque había estado a punto de comenzar a discutir de que, en realidad, esa palabreja ("divorcio") sólo había sido nombrada por Potter, nunca por él, pero le pareció que no era buena idea mencionar eso si lo que quería era arreglar las cosas. Miró a Potter a los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por poner rostro amable, mordiéndose los labios y aparentando estar dispuesto a arreglarse con él.

No tenía idea si debía pedirle disculpas. Le costaba muchísimo trabajo.

Vio a Potter sorprenderse, pasar saliva y bajar la mirada hacia los labios de Draco. Se veía desconcertado, pero todavía enojado.

—Bueno... —comenzó a decir Potter con voz calma y helada—. Tengo que concederte razón. Tú jamás mencionaste que quisieras el divorcio. Supongo que tu posición de mago sangre pura no te permite someterte a tal vergüenza.

Draco de nuevo quiso poner los ojos en blanco. Soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—¡No, Harry, no es eso...! —comenzó a decir, pero el otro lo interrumpió al seguir hablando:

—Lo que dijiste fue que no estabas ya interesado en mí porque dejé de ser una estrella rutilante de quidditch. Y como yo no tengo pensado volver a jugar, al menos no mientras Eltanin me necesite en casa, asumo que tu desinterés proseguirá.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que reconocerle a Potter que era bueno a la hora de discutir. ¿De dónde le salía ser tan insolente? Draco vio acercándose a velocidad alarmante el momento en que tendría que pedirle perdón al otro. No había más remedio, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y hacerlo. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decirlo. Joder, ¿por qué mierda era tan difícil disculparse?

—Sí, mira... respecto a eso...

Potter, maldito él y su costumbre de interrumpir, volvió a ignorar a Draco y espetó:

—Y como tu desinterés sigue vigente, y mientras nos atrevemos a tomar una solución definitiva a este problema, he decidido dormir en la recámara de huéspedes contigua a la de Eltanin —finalizó, señalando entonces un baúl de tamaño mediano que estaba detrás de él y en el que Draco no había reparado—. He sacado mi ropa del armario y estaba por llevarla ahora que entraste. No quiero seguir importunándote con mi mediocre presencia de holgazán mantenido, querido esposo —soltó Potter con la voz terriblemente mordaz—, así que, estaré en aquella recámara, si me necesitas para algo. —Señaló con un dedo la puerta más cercana a la del cuarto del bebé—. Ahora, si me das permiso...

Agitó su varita y el baúl comenzó a levitar detrás de él, siguiéndolo. Potter se movió hacia delante y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que quitarse de en medio para permitirle el paso. De ese modo, lo vio salir de su cuarto y caminar con paso decidido hacia la recámara que le había señalado. Iba exudando una vibra furiosa pero tremendamente sensual que provocó que Draco no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que lo vio entrar al otro cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

Draco apretó los labios, frustrado (_muy frustrado)_ y cerró la puerta de un golpe. ¡Pero bueno, él que había estado a punto de disculparse y de tratar de arreglar las cosas! El orgullo le ardía con ganas: la manera en que Potter le había hablado y el evidente rechazo a continuar durmiendo con él, le quemaban como colillas de cigarro. ¿Qué se creía, el muy imbécil arrogante? ¿Cómo iba Draco a hacer lo que Snape quería que hiciera si su principal co-protagonista de aquel vistazo no se prestaba a ayudarlo?

Furioso, llegó al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, desquitándose con ella conforme tiraba de la tela y la arrojaba al suelo, enojándose más con Potter porque lo había hecho pasar toda la noche en el hospital y encima ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de llevarle ropa limpia, obligándolo a ponerse lo mismo que había traído ayer, con salpicaduras de comida de bebé y todo. Se dio una ducha rápida que ni disfrutó porque en su mente no dejaba de rumiar todos los desplantes que Potter le había hecho en tan poco tiempo y preguntándose seriamente cómo había sido posible que ellos hubiesen podido estar casados en esa vida si se llevaban así de mal.

Salió de la ducha a toda prisa con una toalla medio envuelta en la cintura, fue a su armario-vestidor y se paró frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el fondo del mismo. Estaba echando un vistazo a su guardarropa y descubrió que el espacio disponible que Potter había dejado ahí al quitar su ropa, en realidad era mínimo... Arrugó el gesto ante la vista del pequeño hueco que Potter había dejado desocupado, sintiendo cómo su enojo se evaporaba. Potter casi no tenía prendas de vestir: al menos, no como Draco. Aquello, por alguna razón que Draco no entendió, le produjo un extraño sentimiento que no pudo explicarse y al que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre. No era lástima, ni compasión. Era... algo mucho más extraño, algo que le ocasionaba cierta tristeza y que le empujaba a desear aliviar aquella carencia de Potter de alguna forma. Se preguntó por qué el Draco de esa vida no había tomado alguna acción para aumentar el guardarropa de su marido. Si el Draco de esa realidad fuera él, ya le habría comprado a Potter lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿Qué no era eso lo que hacían entre ellos las parejas que se amaban?

Pensando en eso, Draco se giró hacia el espejo y se observó en él. Tenía varios días sin mirarse con detenimiento pues, desde que estaba metido en ese vistazo, cada vez que se vestía o se duchaba, lo hacía con prisas. Frunció el ceño. Se encontraba algo diferente a cómo era él en su vida real. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Acaso también había sufrido transformaciones físicas? Se acercó al espejo hasta quedar totalmente pegado: no alcanzaba a descubrir con exactitud qué había cambiado en él. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello... Bueno, sí, en esa vida lo llevaba más corto que en la otra, donde siempre había procurado cortárselo con un estilista muggle de los más caros y famosos de Londres, cosa que seguramente no hacía ahí. Pero no era solo eso... Era... Era...

Se apoyó con las dos manos al descubrirlo y se miró en su reflejo, asombrado. Luego, bajó los ojos hacia su pecho y se lo recorrió con los dedos. Lo tenía completamente limpio, totalmente liso. ¡Las cicatrices que Potter le había hecho con el _sectumsempra _ya no estaban ahí! ¡Habían desaparecido!

Después de unos momentos de tocarse y buscarse para comprobar que, en efecto, ya no le quedaba ninguna, Draco se rascó la barbilla. Aquello era rarísimo. En su otra vida, Draco había intentado por diversos medios borrarse aquellas cicatrices sin conseguirlo. ¿Cómo lo había logrado ahí? No tenía idea. Quizá... quizá podría preguntárselo a alguien.

Se apresuró a vestirse y salió de su cuarto rumbo a su despacho, el cual lo recibió con la increíble destrucción que Draco había hecho la tarde anterior antes de que se lo llevaran a San Mungo. Suspiró, sacó su varita y se puso manos a la obra. Invirtió un buen rato y una considerable cantidad de magia para dejar de nuevo entero cada hoja y cada pergamino destruido o maltratado. Reparó también algunas otras cosas que había quebrado y, cuando finalmente terminó, tomó papel de carta, tinta y pluma y garabateó una breve nota con la pregunta que le estaba picando la curiosidad.

—¡Ashy! —exclamó, cuando terminó. Su elfo sirviente se apareció, hizo una reverencia y miró de nuevo a Draco. Levantó un dedo hacia él y abrió la boca como deseando decir algo, pero Draco lo interrumpió—: Ashy, lleva esta carta al aviario y mándala vía lechuza al sanador Banks en San Mungo.

Ashy tomó la carta y volvió a inclinarse.

—Sí, mi amo Draco —dijo y se desapareció.

Draco suspiró y se sentó ante su escritorio para ponerse a trabajar; la verdad era que lo único que le apetecía era salir de ahí a buscar al bebé para pasar tiempo cerca de él o, en su defecto, buscar a Potter para tratar de reconciliarse, pero la cuestión era que también en esa vida tenía obligaciones y negocios que atender, así que se dispuso a terminar primero con ello. Después de un largo rato batallando con el desorden que él mismo había causado, descubrió lo duro que era hacer todo él solo, y valoró y extrañó la ayuda y la presencia de Ethel, la secretaria que, en otra vida, estaba siempre ahí dispuesta y servicial. Recordó la manera tímida y triste en que ella le había deseado felices fiestas la última vez que se habían visto, y el remordimiento le picoteó la consciencia. ¿Por qué siempre había sido tan caradura con ella? Ni siquiera le había dado un bono navideño, ¡qué pésimo jefe había sido siempre!

Meneando la cabeza, se concentró en el trabajo. Leyó informes, reportes y cartas de índole comercial; actividad en la que invirtió bastante tiempo pues estaba muy atrasado. Escribió cartas para los compradores del viñedo con la esperanza de finalizar aquella venta. Investigó un poco hasta encontrar información acerca de la tribu de indígenas americanos que estaban en querella con el yacimiento de petróleo en Texas y les escribió una larga carta donde expresaba el deseo de ponerse en contacto de manera personal para ver a cuál arreglo podían llegar y qué podía hacer por ellos si es que al final los Malfoy adquirían aquel pozo. Al terminar, dejó todas esas cartas en su bandeja de pendientes para salir más tarde a enviarlas a través del correo muggle. Así como echó de menos a Ethel, también extrañó el uso de un teléfono y de una computadora conectada a Internet. Joder, no tenía idea de cómo su otro yo podía arreglárselas sin esos aparatos, eran totalmente necesarios especialmente cuando te dedicabas a hacer negocios con muggles. Caviló en comprar uno de cada uno; después de todo, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iba a pasar realmente en esa vida y sentía que no podía estar sin ellos... Ya se las ingeniaría para hacerlos funcionar si es que, acaso, la magia siempre presente en la mansión ocasionaba interferencias.

Hablando de interferencias...

Draco giró su sillón ejecutivo para volver a echarles un vistazo a las fotos que estaban en la repisa del ventanal detrás de él, fijándose especialmente en aquellas donde aparecía con Weasley y Granger. Las admiró mientras se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo. Esas imágenes, más lo que les había escuchado decir a aquellos dos mientras se fingía dormido en San Mungo, daban clara muestra de que el Draco de esa vida sostenía una relación cercana con ellos, especialmente con Granger. ¿Sería posible? ¿Cómo Draco y ella podrían haberse hecho amigos así de cercanos?

Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose ya un poco harto de tanto misterio y dudas que no podía resolver porque el cabrón del Draco que vivía ahí no le había dejado un diario o algo parecido que le hablara del pasado. Suspiró y siguió revisando las fotos. Tomó esa donde estaba él con Eltanin recién nacido y sonrió triste. Lo que daría por saber lo que había sentido aquel día al ver nacer a su hijo. O sea, había muchas cosas en esa vida que le hubiera gustado experimentar, pero era eso, e_specialmente eso, _lo que más curiosidad y añoranza le causaba. Un cariño y agradecimiento hacia Pansy por haber sido ella el vehículo desinteresado para que Draco pudiera ser padre, se adueñó de su ser. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo cruel que había sido con ella esa última vez que la había visto en su vida real...

Dos lechuzas llegaron ante la ventana cerrada y aletearon con violencia, peleándose entre ellas por ser la primera en entrar. Draco, cogido totalmente por sorpresa, casi se caga del susto y poco faltó para que soltara la fotografía. Maldiciendo entre dientes, dejó el marco en su sitio, se levantó del sillón y abrió la ventana. Ambas lechuzas, una de ellas de las oficiales del Ministerio, le dejaron sendas cartas y se fueron por donde llegaron.

Una era del sanador Banks y la otra de Hermione Granger, ni más ni menos. Draco frunció el ceño y abrió primero la del sanador.

"Querido Draco.

Me temo que no entiendo tu pregunta. Que yo recuerde, tú jamás has tenido cicatrices en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, menos en el pecho, y menos así de extensas como mencionas. Hasta donde puedo recordar (y mira que he estado al pendiente de tu salud desde que naciste), no puedo asociar ningún evento donde alguien te haya atacado con magia negra y te haya hecho heridas como las que me describes. Incluso revisé tu expediente para asegurarme de que la memoria no me fallaba.

¿No has contemplado la posibilidad de que sólo hayas tenido un mal sueño? Tal vez no sería mala idea de que tú también, como Harry, sacaras una cita con un sanador del Ala Adjunta a la sala Janus Thickey. No tiene nada de vergonzoso admitir que a veces puede necesitarse ayuda profesional, ¿no lo crees?

Quedo a tus órdenes para lo que necesites.

Sanador A. Banks."

Draco arrugó muchísimo más el entrecejo al terminar de leer esa misiva. Dejando de lado que el sanador Banks acababa de insinuarle que estaba loco y que era buena idea que sacara una consulta psiquiátrica mágica, no podía ser posible lo que le estaba diciendo acerca de las cicatrices, ¿o sí? ¿Sería acaso que...?

De pronto, cayó en cuenta de algo y se dejó caer de culo en el sillón, impresionado. ¿Sería posible que, en esa realidad, Potter nunca lo hubiera atacado con el _sectumsempra_ y por eso Draco jamás había tenido aquellas heridas? Abrió mucho la boca y soltó un jadeo asombrado, repasando en su mente lo que había sucedido entre Potter y él durante aquella ocasión en un baño de Hogwarts mientras Draco había estado hablando con Myrtle La Llorona y lloraba a su vez, desconsolado y muerto de miedo porque creía que fallaría en su misión de asesinar a Dumbledore. Había algo, un detalle que con el pasar de los años había sepultado muy hondamente en sus memorias hasta casi olvidarlo, y era que justo antes de darse la vuelta y atacar a Potter, Draco había tenido la breve idea de hablar con él para pedirle su ayuda.

JO-DER.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar la exclamación de sorpresa que casi deja sus labios. _¡Esa era la respuesta!_ ¡La había encontrado después de tantos días de preguntárselo! ¡_Esa_ había sido la decisión que tomó de diferente manera en aquel mundo, la razón por la que todo había cambiado tanto! Una puta decisión que él había tomado, con apenas algunas fracciones de segundo para pensarlo bien, cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años y estaba acorralado porque el Señor Oscuro los tenía amenazados a él y a sus padres. Y en realidad tenía sentido, si lo pensabas bien. Por eso TANTAS cosas habían cambiado, TANTAS cosas diferentes habían pasado, porque, esa famosa decisión de los cojones había sucedido de modo distinto a etapas tan tempranas de su vida.

E involucraba a Harry Potter.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Draco se retiró las manos de la cara y se las llevó al pecho, recordando como si fuera ayer el lacerante dolor que le habían producido esas heridas y lo rápido que lo habían desangrado hasta casi matarlo. Snape le había explicado después que esa maldición era como una espada maniobrada con extrema maestría en manos del atacante, tan así que por lo regular siempre era mortal. Draco había estado a un pelo de morir a manos de Potter, y durante muchos años nunca dejó de preguntarse qué habría pasado con éste, con los padres de Draco y con la guerra, si hubiese sido así.

Apretó la tela de su camisa entre sus puños tan duro que casi se pellizcó la piel, mientras continuaba pensando.

Entonces, si en esa realidad Potter no lo había atacado, era porque Draco tampoco lo había hecho primero. Lo que significaba que le había _hablado_. Le había pedido su ayuda. Arqueó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿En serio había sido capaz de ello? Ahora, mirándolo en retrospectiva, le parecía un acto de lo más valiente, de lo más sensato. Había sido una salida mucho más sencilla voltear y atacar a Potter con la esperanza de que el otro acabara con él y, aparentemente, su yo de esa realidad había conseguido lo que él jamás: vencer el miedo al rechazo.

Apretó una mano contra la otra y se las llevó a la boca. Intentaba visualizar la escena ahora que creía saber qué era lo que en verdad había ocurrido, y moría de ganas de poder conocer cuál había sido la reacción de Potter a su petición de ayuda. Los ojos se le humedecieron cuando cayó en cuenta de que ese acto de valentía de su parte había sido no sólo lo que, un par de años después, lo había unido a Potter como pareja sentimental, sino que también había salvado la vida a Lucius. Y reconciliado a Narcisa con su hermana, y le había dado a Draco muchos amigos leales y presentes.

_Y un hijo._

Cerró los ojos muy apretados y se frotó la frente con los dedos de una mano. De pronto, pensar en todo aquello estaba resultando demasiado doloroso y triste. Además, para empezar, ni siquiera estaba seguro. Ya se encargaría de hacer algunas averiguaciones entre la gente que vivía en esa casa, o entre sus amigos. De algún modo, le sacaría la sopa a alguien y, así, se aseguraría.

Para distraerse, estiró la mano y cogió la carta de Granger. Ella escribía:

"Querido Draco,

De todo corazón, espero que no estés molesto ni conmigo ni con Harry por lo que sucedió entre ayer y hoy. (Ron nunca estuvo de acuerdo, hay que concedérselo). No obstante, quisiera verte en persona para pedirte disculpas como debe ser. ¿Puedo autoinvitarme a cenar en tu casa esta noche? Tengo, además, una botella de whisky muggle muy fino y costoso que mis padres quieren obsequiarle a tu padre, así que creo que será una excusa excelente.

Sin más por el momento, me despido. Te mando un gran abrazo.

H.G.W."

Draco no podía abrir más los ojos del asombro porque, de veras, no podía. Y pensar que se le había ocurrido que ya nada en aquella vida podría sorprenderlo más. Porque podía entender que haberle pedido ayuda a Potter cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts fue la manera en que se había acercado a él, pero, ¿a Granger? ¿A los padres de Granger? ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, había ocurrido aquello?

Dejó la misiva de Granger sobre el escritorio y pensó detenidamente en cómo sería una cena ahí en la mansión con ella presente. Pero, si era sincero con él mismo, lo que más temía era una conversación a solas con ella porque, Draco sabía, esa mujer era demasiado inteligente. Draco intuía que no podría engañarla tan fácilmente como había estado haciéndolo con todos los demás.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Ya tendría que pensar en ello más tarde. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared que estaba sobre uno de los muros y decidió dejar el trabajo en paz por ese día.

—¡Ashy! —El elfo volvió a aparecerse y, de nuevo, miró a Draco con gesto extraño, como si quisiera decirle algo. Draco sintió curiosidad, y le preguntó—: ¿Hay algo que necesites informarme?

El elfo pareció sentir el alivio de su vida. Asintió enérgicamente mientras comenzaba a lloriquear y hacía aparecer algo en la palma de su mano. Le ofreció aquella cosa pequeña y Draco, azorado, se agachó para ver qué era.

Era la argolla de matrimonio que se había quitado.

La tomó mientras Ashy suplicaba:

—¡Se lo pido, mi amo, que no se enoje con Ashy por haber tenido en su posesión esta joya del amo! ¡Ashy la encontró en un abrigo que pensó era ropa sucia para limpiar y no sabía qué debía hacer! ¡Ashy pide perdón!

Draco pasó saliva mientras admiraba el anillo de oro, el cual relucía con la luz moribunda del atardecer. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Y ahora entendía por qué Potter se había vuelto a enfadar cuando se habían encontrado ahí en la puerta de su cuarto hacía unas horas. _Pues claro, seguro me __vio__ la mano y se dio cuenta de que continuaba sin ponerme la argolla..._

Emocionado sin estar seguro de por qué, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: le dio un par de palmaditas al elfo en la cabeza.

—Está bien, Ashy. No te preocupes. Hiciste bien en guardarla y dármela de vuelta. No estoy molesto y no voy a castigarte. Ahora, necesito preguntarte, ¿en dónde está el bebé Eltanin en este momento?

Ashy no podía parar de llorar, pero ahora de agradecimiento.

—Está en el salón de juegos, mi amo Draco Malfoy. ¡Gracias, amo! —exclamó y se desapareció, dejando a Draco un tanto confuso. Hasta donde él recordaba, el salón de juegos de la planta baja era un sitio muy poco apto para niños pequeños: era una sala de estar bastante sobria con una mesa de billar y otras mesas de juego, decorada y amueblada pensando en la diversión de hombres adultos, no en la de un bebé. _Bueno_, pensó, _quizá alguien está pasando el rato ahí y se llevó a Eltanin para darle su biberón o algo así._ Se encogió de hombros, se guardó la argolla en un bolsillo de su túnica y salió de su despacho.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras de mármol y, asegurándose de que nadie andaba por ahí que pudiera verlo, hizo un rodeo. Recorrió el salón de trofeos como si buscase algo con el afán de llegar hasta la galería este y volver a pasar por aquel retrato que había descubierto hacía apenas unas horas cuando caminó con Pansy por ahí. Pasó frente a él y caminó lentamente hasta detenerse por completo. Perdió minutos enteros ahí de pie, bebiéndose con los ojos aquella imagen tan irreal, todo porque mirarla le producía una satisfacción, un anhelo y una curiosidad que jamás había experimentado. En esa pintura, Potter estaba vistiendo una suntuosa túnica en colores verdes y plateados (_los colores de Slytherin__), _los cuales le quedaban muy bien y combinaban con sus ojos, y Draco sintió una extraña emoción al suponer que lo había hecho como una especie de homenaje a la casa de su esposo. El Draco y el Potter del retrato apenas sí le hacían caso a él: se lo pasaban todo el tiempo viéndose entre ellos y lanzándose las más ardorosas miradas. La posibilidad de experimentar un amor así de pasional y fuerte por alguien provocó que un dolor le subiera por el pecho. Él jamás había tenido algo así en su vida real. De hecho, había huido siempre de tener nada serio con nadie, muerto de miedo de abrirse ante otra persona y quedar expuesto, con riesgo a salir lastimado, a salir herido. Pero ahí, en esa vida... Se había atrevido a tanto.

Envidió y odió al Draco de esa realidad por ser más valiente de lo que él nunca sería.

Repentinamente enojado, Draco se dio la media vuelta y se alejó por la galería rumbo al salón de juegos que quedaba al extremo oeste de la casa.

Iba decidido a no regresar jamás a mirar aquel retrato.

* * *

El salón de juegos no podía estar más cambiado de como Draco lo recordaba si lo hubiesen tirado todo y vuelto a levantar. Era, sencillamente, otra habitación.

Draco se introdujo en ella y soltó un silbido impresionado, sonriendo mucho. Aquel cuarto había dejado muy atrás el concepto "salón para la diversión del macho" para pasar a ser el paraíso que cualquier niño pequeño podía desear tener en su casa. De hecho, era como un parque de diversiones en miniatura: tenía un carrusel, resbaladillas, corrales llenos de juguetes de todo tipo, estanterías repletas de animales de peluche y libros infantiles para toda etapa de vida de un pequeño. Además, estaba decorado con motivos infantiles, por supuesto, y pintado con colores pastel. Era hermoso.

Un grito de Eltanin lo sacó de su observación. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Draco buscó por el salón y localizó al bebé. Éste estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, rodeado de juguetes de colores brillantes con diferentes formas geométricas. Pero, ¿quién lo estaba cuidando?

Draco se acercó al sitio y se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí a quien no había podido ver porque le quedaba oculto a la vista por culpa de un sillón. Era Harry Potter, quien, recostado en el suelo sobre un montón de cojines con formas de animales, jugaba con Eltanin para ayudarlo a insertar aquellas figuras en una gran pelota que, mágicamente, tenía agujeros de todos los tamaños adecuados.

Draco se detuvo en cuanto vio a Potter y se quedó quieto, incierto. Potter dejó de jugar con el bebé y se giró a verlo. Draco se sintió descorazonado cuando Potter le obsequió una mirada muy desagradable.

—Ah, eres tú —masculló Potter, girándose de nuevo hacia el bebé—. ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con Eltanin? Puedo irme y dejártelo. —Miró un reloj de oro muy viejo y abollado que tenía en la muñeca y agregó—. De cualquier manera, ya casi es hora de cenar.

Draco caminó hacia ellos, lo pensó durante un momento y se sentó sobre la alfombra, muy cerca de Potter. Eltanin se alegró mucho de verlo: comenzó a soltar grititos de placer y a ofrecerle los juguetes que tenía en las manitas.

—No te vayas, Harry —susurró Draco, de nuevo obligándose a que el nombre de pila de Potter le saliera natural. Le costaba todavía—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Potter se quedó azorado, mirándolo. Había estado a punto de incorporarse antes de que Draco se sentara, así que se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, esperando. Tenía en los ojos un brillo de ilusión y expectativa que provocó que Draco sintiera un retorcijón en el estómago. Eltanin, al ver que su papá no tomaba los juguetes que le ofrecía, pareció cambiar de idea y comenzó a intentar meterlos en los agujeros equivocados de la pelota que tenía frente a él.

Draco se sentía muy nervioso, pero se dio valor al recordar que el maldito Draco de esa vida aparentemente tenía más cojones que él mismo. Así que, nada dispuesto a dejarse ganar, sacó la argolla de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Potter. Éste la miró, asustándose.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, estúpido —le dijo, sonriendo para suavizar el insulto—. No estoy devolviéndotela. Mira...

Estiró los dedos de su mano izquierda y, con la mano derecha, se colocó la argolla de nuevo en su sitio. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron un poco y una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo. Jadeó, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que la argolla estaba impregnada de la magia de Potter. Se observó la argolla puesta en su dedo durante unos segundos y, luego, bajó la mirada hacia la mano izquierda del otro mago, preguntándose si la argolla de Potter tendría entonces la magia de él.

Finalmente, se atrevió a mirar a Potter a los ojos. Éste lo estaba viendo con una expresión indescifrable, pero que parecía más tristeza que otra cosa.

—Ajá. ¿Y? —dijo finalmente Potter con voz rota—. ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme con esto?

Draco sintió que volvía a enojarse, pero luchó para combatir ese sentimiento. Eltanin, a su lado, continuaba jugando solo, feliz de la vida.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que no quiero divorciarme. Quiero continuar casado contigo —agregó con la voz un tanto hastiada porque eso tendría que haber sido obvio para Potter, ¿qué no?

Potter asintió y arrugó el gesto, como diciendo "Ya veo". Entonces, para enorme desencanto de Draco, se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa como para quitarse el polvo y dijo con voz hueca sin mirar a Draco a los ojos:

—Voy a adelantarme para ver si Narcisa necesita ayuda con la cena. Te quedas con el bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, sin más, salió del salón de juegos sin mirar atrás.

Draco lo vio irse con la boca completamente abierta. El bebé hizo ruiditos para llamar su atención, y eso ayudó a que su enojo por el desplante recién sufrido aminorara con rapidez. Suspiró y se giró hacia el niño.

—Bueno, es evidente que tu papá no va a ponerme las cosas fáciles, ¿eh? —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y luego se agachaba para levantar a Eltanin. Se dio cuenta de que ya se le hacía mucho más sencillo abrazarlo y que ya podía hacerlo con más naturalidad y habilidad.

Caminó con el bebé hacia la puerta que conducía al corredor, sintiendo que la dignidad mancillada por el rechazo de Potter le palpitaba como herida punzante. Demonios, pero es que tendría que haberse imaginado que Potter sería así de orgulloso. Tendría que haber supuesto que un simple "discúlpame, la cagué" no le bastaría. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser Potter así? Después de todo, se trataba, ni más ni menos, del Niño-que-vivió, del vencedor del Señor Oscuro, del domador de dragones, basiliscos, dementores y quién sabía cuántas cosas más. Del jugador de quidditch más joven en...

Draco se detuvo de pronto y sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose provocado. Sintiendo que le subía por el cuerpo el calor del espíritu competitivo que siempre lo había unido a Potter durante toda su historia; aquel que había llevado a Draco a convertirse en el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin apenas en su segundo año, aquel que lo había impulsado a continuar tratando de reparar el armario evanescente una y otra vez durante todo un año completo sin desfallecer... Potter había sido un cabrón temerario toda su vida y esa actitud, de cierta forma, siempre había impulsado a Draco a tratar de superarlo aunque al otro no le importara ni lo volteara a ver.

Esa vez, no iba a ser la excepción.

Draco casi podía imaginarse a Potter parado ante él, burlándose de él, preguntándole:

_¿Miedo, Malfoy?_

—Más quisieras, Potter —susurró Draco sin poder dejar de sonreír maquiavélicamente.

Iba a ponerse creativo, a pensar en una manera de pedir perdón que derritiera al otro sin remedio. Iba, tal como le había sugerido Pansy, a usar "su encanto natural y magnetismo animal" para que al otro no le quedara más remedio que volver a estar loco por él. Iba a reconquistar a aquel cabeza de chorlito, costara lo que costara, así fuera lo último que hiciera en esa vida.

Abrazó muy apretado a un entusiasmado Eltanin y celebró su resolución dándole a éste un muy sonoro beso en la regordeta mejilla. Eltanin soltó un grito de alegría y Draco reanudó su camino hacia el comedor sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que le daba un beso a ese bebé.


	8. Crema de menta

**Capítulo 7. Crema de menta**

Cuando Draco llegó al salón comedor con Eltanin en brazos, se sorprendió mucho de ver a Hermione Granger ahí hasta que recordó que ésta se había "autoinvitado" a cenar con los Malfoy. Lo había olvidado completamente. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso: le parecía que estar frente a esa bruja sería la prueba más dura de todas las que había tenido que enfrentar.

Entró al recinto y caminó lentamente hacia la silla alta del bebé. Granger estaba charlando en voz baja con Potter, ambos de pie detrás de las sillas; no parecieron darse cuenta de que Draco había arribado. Ninguno de los dos sonreía y a Draco eso le dio muy mala espina. Justo abría la boca para saludar (suponía que tenía que hacerlo si es que Granger y él eran tan amigos en esa vida como parecía), cuando se vio interrumpido por la llegada de sus progenitores, quienes entraron al salón por otra puerta.

—¡Hermione, cariño! —exclamó Narcisa, quien se abalanzó de inmediato hacia la bruja hija de muggles para abrazarla y besarla en las mejillas—. ¡Nadie me dijo que vendrías a cenar! ¿Draco?

Todos se giraron hacia Draco, quien estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de acomodar a Eltanin en su silla. Evitó verlos a los ojos mientras comenzaba a mascullar una disculpa.

—Fue mi culpa, Narcisa, no la de Draco —dijo Granger entonces, interrumpiéndolo y salvándolo—. Yo le avisé con muy poco tiempo de anticipación. Mis padres estaban ansiosos por transmitirles sus deseos navideños y por mandarles esto. Ellos esperan que sean de su agrado —finalizó, entregándoles a los padres de Draco sendas cajas envueltas en regalo.

Lucius se acercó hasta ella, le obsequió una mirada llena de calidez y le tendió una mano.

—Madam Granger-Weasley, como siempre, me produce un gran gusto verla —le dijo con gran formalidad y respeto. Granger le tomó la mano y ambos se saludaron efusivamente.

Draco no podía con su asombro, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Terminó de poner al bebé en su silla alta y entonces todos tomaron asiento. Narcisa dio una palmada y los elfos se aparecieron para servir la cena. Granger miró a los sirvientes con gesto resignado, suspiró y aceptó los alimentos y bebidas que le ofrecían como si le produjera un gran dolor; Potter, mientras tanto, estaba muy entretenido y divertido observándola con atención.

Draco perdió unos segundos admirando la sonrisa que tenía Potter en la cara, preguntándose si algún día él mismo podría ser el autor y la causa de una sonrisa así. Suspiró y comenzó a cenar con cierta desgana, preguntándose por millonésima ocasión cómo demonios podía hacer para ganarse el perdón de semejante hombre tan obstinado. Intentó distraerse escuchando la conversación de los otros cuatro comensales, pero sus ojos, necios no dejaban de observar a Potter mientras éste alimentaba a un entusiasmado Eltanin. Se preguntó si siempre era Potter el encargado del bebé a la hora en que todos se sentaban a la mesa a comer.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas en el trabajo? —preguntó Narcisa en un momento dado—. ¿Conseguiste reunir los fondos que eran necesarios para la fiesta navideña de los huérfanos de Nottingham?

Granger pareció resplandecer ante ese cuestionamiento. Como si le hubiesen dado cuerda, comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos.

—¡Oh, Narcisa, qué amable eres al preguntar! Afortunadamente sí conseguimos reunir cada galeón que era necesario, y eso fue mucho gracias a la donación que hicieron ustedes, los Malfoy. De nuevo, les reitero mi agradecimiento. ¡La fiesta estuvo realmente linda! Creo que salieron algunas fotos en la sección de sociales de _El Profeta_, voy a buscarlas y te las envío... Ahora, claro, tenemos otro tipo de problemas con la zona. El Ministerio los ha tenido abandonados por años, pero ahora que mi departamento ha conseguido finalizar un estudio donde comprobamos que esa ciudad de Inglaterra fue la que presentó mayor incidencia de seguidores de Voldemort durante la Segunda Guerra... Oh, lo siento... —Granger se interrumpió porque tanto Narcisa como Lucius habían dado un respingo en su asiento ante la mención del nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Qué es lo que están queriendo decir con eso, Hermione? —preguntó Potter con el ceño fruncido, aprovechando la pausa hecha por la bruja—. A mí me parece un gran prejuicio el que le están echando encima a esa población. ¿Etiquetándolos como productores de mortífagos? Es igual como cuando éramos niños y nos dijeron que Slytherin era la casa de Hogwarts que producía más magos oscuros.

Granger pareció acalorarse ante el rebatimiento de Potter y comenzó a hablar todavía con mayor rapidez:

—Bueno, Harry, es que justamente esa es la misión del Departamento de Investigación: determinar en qué casos pudiera haber brotes de magos oscuros y presentar estrategias para combatirlos, ¿lo olvidas? Siento mucho si esta conversación les produce incomodidad —agregó con voz más acomedida, mirando sobre todo al padre de Draco—. Puedo cambiar de tema, si ustedes gustan.

Lucius miró a Granger con gesto duro durante unos segundos, pero al final le obsequió una media sonrisa.

—En absoluto, madam. En realidad, es un tema interesante. Por favor, prosiga. ¿Cuáles han sido los resultados de sus investigaciones?

—Bueno, pues no es nada complicado. Simple y llanamente, es la demostración de la correlación entre pobreza y delincuencia, un fenómeno que causa polémica porque se cree que aumenta el prejuicio hacia los pobres, pero que creo que es importante tomar por los cuernos de una vez por todas. Durante generaciones, el Ministerio no ha querido hacerse cargo de las bajas condiciones de vida que prevalecen en la comunidad mágica de Nottingham y las consecuencias están ahí a la vista de todos. Muchos de los niños que viven ahí ahora mismo son huérfanos, hijos de mortífagos fallecidos en la guerra, o que tienen a sus padres en prisión por ese mismo motivo.

El tema de conversación parecía molestarle mucho a Potter. Draco lo miró apretar la mandíbula y no decir nada. Lucius y Narcisa, por otra parte, escuchaban con educado interés.

—¿Y cuáles podrían ser las estrategias para el cambio? —preguntó Lucius.

Granger se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, el Ministerio alega que no tiene recursos ahora mismo y, como no es un tema urgente, se ha dejado de lado. Pero mi departamento sugiere, en cuanto sea posible, aplicar las típicas estrategias. Ya se sabe: mejoras en el sistema educativo, pensiones para las viudas, ayuda social, etcétera. Lamentablemente, Nottingham y su problemática es la última preocupación del Ministerio. Ahora mismo existen otras cosas más urgentes que atender, como la huelga de sanadores en los hospitales regionales, las consecuencias de la sequía en la región sur, etcétera —finalizó con desgana y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Oh cariño, lamento que esto te ponga triste —dijo Narcisa entonces al tiempo que los elfos comenzaban a servir el postre y Granger no dejaba de darles las gracias, provocando que los sirvientes la miraran con desconfianza—. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte...

—Oh no, Narcisa, ustedes ya me han ayudado tanto. Cada idea loca que se me ocurre, siempre son ustedes los primeros en colaborar y donar montones de oro. De cualquier forma, si encuentro otras maneras de ayudar se las haré saber con gusto, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, para animarnos un poco y cambiar de tema —agregó, sonriendo mucho—, déjenme contarles los chismes de la fiesta navideña del Departamento de Aurores, ¿a qué no imaginan a quién hechizó Ginny Weasley porque trató de propasarse con ella?

Y con eso, Granger dio rienda suelta a una serie de divertidas anécdotas acerca de lo sucedido en dicho evento y que provocaron que Potter sonriera de nuevo. De ese modo, Draco también pudo enterarse de varias cosas, como que Granger trabajaba justo en el Departamento de Investigación (oficina auxiliar al Departamento de Aurores), que Ginny Weasley era una auror y que, aparentemente, los padres de Granger y los padres de Draco se conocían en persona por las pocas menciones que pudo atrapar en uno o dos instantes de la conversación.

Al finalizar con el postre, todos se pusieron de pie. Granger le dio la mano a Lucius y un abrazo a Narcisa y se despidió cálidamente de ellos. Entonces, se giró hacia Draco y le dijo lo que éste estaba temiendo escuchar desde que la cena había comenzado:

—Draco, antes de retirarme, me gustaría pasar al salón bar a tomar un digestivo y charlar un rato contigo. ¿Será posible?

Todos los demás comensales se les quedaron viendo y Draco no tuvo más remedio que fingir una sonrisa y aceptar con un asentimiento de cabeza que trató de ser cortés.

—Me encantaría —le dijo, y entonces, miró hacia Potter, quien llevaba a un agotado Eltanin en brazos—. Harry, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

Potter pareció desconcertarse mucho ante esa invitación. Miró a Draco con la boca abierta, dubitativo.

—Oh no, Draco —dijo entonces Granger, caminando hacia Draco y tomándolo de un brazo. Lo alejó de Harry para salir del salón comedor rumbo a la galería—. Harry va a acostar a Eltanin y, además, quiero estar un rato a solas contigo. Vamos, anda. ¡Buenas noches, Harry! ¡Hablamos mañana! —exclamó, girándose un poco hacia atrás y despidiéndose de Potter con una mano.

Draco miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Potter despedirse de Granger con gesto confundido. Draco lo observó intensamente a la cara para obligarlo a que se diera cuenta y le prestara atención.

Resultó.

Potter lo miró a él a los ojos y Draco, casi sin proponérselo, le obsequió una leve sonrisita que, intentó, resultara encantadora. Agitó una mano a manera de despedida.

—Buenas noches, Harry —murmuró con voz suave.

Potter pareció quedarse sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos. Entonces, _milagrosa __e inesperada__mente, _le devolvió a Draco una sonrisa apenas perceptible mientras estrechaba a Eltanin muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

Draco sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de la emoción y eso fue lo último que vio de Potter antes de que Granger terminara de sacarlo del comedor.

* * *

El salón bar era una pequeña pero bonita habitación que quedaba justo junto a la biblioteca. Granger dirigió ahí a Draco con toda presteza, moviéndose por la mansión como si la conociera bastante bien y hubiese estado ahí en incontables ocasiones. Iba bastante callada y eso puso a Draco en extrema alerta. Después de haber sido testigo de lo parlanchina que podía ser esa bruja, Draco creyó que no era buena señal que estuviese tan silenciosa.

—Um, y... ¿Y Ron? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Draco entonces, sintiendo que algo se le retorcía en las entrañas por tener que usar el nombre de pila de Weasley con aquella fingida naturalidad.

Granger lo miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

—Está muy bien, gracias. Hoy le tocaba cerrar la tienda y por eso no ha podido acompañarme a cenar con ustedes.

—La tienda, claro —confirmó Draco, recordando repentinamente que, en su otra vida, Weasley estaba asociado con el hermano gemelo sobreviviente en una tienda de bromas. Supuso que ahí era igual—. La tienda del Callejón Diagon. Una tienda genial, si me lo preguntas.

Granger lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no hizo ningún comentario. Llegaron al salón bar y entraron. Draco usó su varita para encender la chimenea y las lámparas de gas. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la barra del bar.

—¿Qué te sirvo, Gr... eh, Hermione? —le preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo al amplio contenido de la cantina.

Granger se acercó con paso felino, como asechando, hasta quedar enfrente de él con la barra de madera oscura y granito negro interponiéndose entre ellos.

—Lo de siempre, por favor... _Draco_.

Draco pasó saliva y sonrió, sabiéndose derrotado. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, la muy maldita. Y con eso, con esa simpleza, ella iba a descubrirlo. Draco se mordió los labios, todavía incapaz de rendirse, y trató de adivinar qué sería lo que siempre tomaba. Un digestivo, había dicho ella. Quizá...

—¿Crema de menta, cierto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, atreviéndose a elevar los ojos de las botellas para encarar a Granger. Ésta lo estaba viendo con furia mal disimulada. De pronto, antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, tuvo la varita de Granger apuntándole a la cara.

—Tú no eres Draco. Al menos, no _nuestro_ Draco —dijo con voz calmada pero peligrosa—. ¡Mentiroso actor de cuarta! A mí no me engañaste nunca. Y ahora, quien quiera que seas, vas a decirme toda la verdad o yo misma voy a dejarte petrificado por toda la eternidad. ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir que pases un solo segundo más al lado de mi mejor amigo y de su bebé sin saber quién demonios eres en realidad! ¡Sube las manos a donde yo pueda verlas, ahora!

Draco la miró a los ojos con furia y apretó las manos en puños, sopesando sus alternativas. Podía jugársela y tratar de sacar su propia varita, pero, ¿qué ganaría con eso? Si se peleaba a hechizos con Granger, seguramente nadie en su casa estaría muy contento con él, muchísimo menos Potter. Además, Granger parecía tener un puesto importante en el Ministerio: atacarla, aun alegando que fue en defensa propia, sin duda alguna le acarrearía montones de problemas legales si no es que incluso lo mandaba hasta la cárcel. Por otra parte, estaba bastante seguro que pelear con ella era todo lo contrario a lo que Snape le había indicado que hiciera con su puto "déjate llevar" de los mil cojones.

Decidió optar por la diplomacia en vez de por la fuerza bruta.

Lentamente, Draco levantó las manos hasta la altura de su cabeza.

—Hermione —le susurró—, créeme. Estás cometiendo un grave error. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, te lo puedo jurar con una mano sobre el corazón.

Granger soltó una risotada medio histérica.

—No, gracias. Estoy segura de que no lo eres. Creo que soy muy capaz de reconocer al esposo de mi mejor amigo, quien también es gran amigo mío y, por lo mismo, me doy cuenta cuando alguien lo está suplantando. Tú no eres él.

—Pero sí soy Draco Malfoy. Eso lo sabes con certeza, ¿no, Granger? —masculló Draco con enojo, retándola—. Todas las pruebas médicas y mágicas que me hicieron en el hospital lo demuestran. ¿Qué tienes qué decir ante eso?

Granger se quedó callada y sólo apretó los labios. Sin dejar de apuntarle a Draco, negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No me lo explico. Hoy me tomé entero el día libre para ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts a investigar y no encontré nada, absolutamente nada, acerca de mundos o realidades alternas, o de magos que pudieran viajar entre dimensiones, o de intercambiarse con otros como ellos. ¡No hay nada de información! —exclamó con un dejo de desesperación—. Así que he venido ante ti para que tú mismo me digas quién eres y qué es lo que buscas aquí. Pero, más que nada, lo que necesito saber es en dónde está el verdadero Draco Malfoy —finalizó con un murmullo amenazante.

Draco pasó saliva y meditó muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación. Viéndose así de acorralado por esa bruja y sabiendo que jamás la convencería con mentiras, optó por decirle toda la verdad.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Tienes razón, no soy _tu_ Draco Malfoy. Pero sí soy Draco Malfoy. ¡De otro mundo, realidad, dimensión, no sé qué mierdas, pero lo soy! El maldito fantasma de Severus Snape se me apareció durante la Nochebuena para decirme que me había ganado un regalo y luego, al otro día, simplemente aparecí aquí. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de en dónde está "tu Draco", ¡yo no lo toqué ni lo conocí! Sólo sé que el día de Navidad desperté aquí al lado de Harry Potter, enterándome de que él es mi esposo y que tengo un hijo con él. Es todo lo que sé. Te lo juro.

Granger, aparentemente, no se esperaba semejante confesión. Miró a Draco con horror, abriendo sus ojos de color castaño como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices completamente en serio? ¿Snape hizo esto? ¿De verdad vienes de otra vida? ¿Qué tiene de diferente esa vida a ésta?

Draco suspiró cansinamente. Vaya que era una mujer curiosa.

—Granger, se me están entumiendo los brazos. ¿Puedo bajar las manos?

Granger frunció los labios durante un segundo y exclamó:

—¡_Accio_ varita de Draco!

Draco sintió cómo su varita resbalaba por el interior del bolsillo de su túnica, salía al exterior y volaba directo hacia la mano izquierda de Granger.

—¡Oye! —reclamó, pero entonces Granger le apuntó con las dos varitas.

—Ya puedes bajar las manos —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco suspiró con fastidio, bajó las manos y, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de Granger, procedió a servirse un vaso lleno del mejor whisky de fuego que tenía en ese bar.

—Con tu permiso, porque, créeme, lo necesito con urgencia. ¡Salud! —le dijo a Granger en tono burlesco, levantando el vaso hacia ella antes de empinárselo de un largo trago. Granger esperó pacientemente a que se lo terminara.

—¿Y bien? —espetó de mala gana—. No tengo toda la noche. Quiero la verdadera historia, y la quiero ya.

Draco azotó el vaso contra la encimera de granito, casi quebrándolo. Volvió a suspirar profundamente, dándose por vencido. Miró a la bruja a los ojos y pensó que ya nada podía agravar su situación a la mirada de Snape, así que... ¿qué mas daba? Después de todo, lo que Snape le había dicho era que "se dejara llevar", que "dejara de desear salir de esa vida y de verla como un castigo". En realidad nunca mencionó que estuviese penado que Draco le confesara la verdad a alguien. Así que, llegó a la conclusión, nada podría empeorar con eso, ¿o sí?

—De acuerdo, te contaré todo. ¿Podemos sentarnos? Creo que es una historia un tanto larga.

Granger volvió a apretar los labios, pero accedió. Sin dejar de apuntarle a Draco, lo acompañó hasta los sillones de cuero marrón que estaban a unos metros junto a la chimenea. Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro.

Y fue así que Draco le contó absolutamente todo.

Le contó de su vida, de su _verdadera vida_, de cómo estaban las cosas allá para él siendo soltero, alejado de Potter, con su padre muerto. Le contó de la aparición tan bizarra de Snape, lo que le dijo y lo que sucedió al despuntar la mañana de Navidad. Le narró con sumo detalle (porque ella se lo exigió) los encuentros posteriores que tuvo con Snape y las palabras exactas que éste le había dicho. Lo que sí, se abstuvo de contarle acerca de lo que él había estado sintiendo o experimentando durante aquellos tres días: esa información le parecía demasiado íntima, demasiado personal. No tenía por qué confesarle que estaba seguro de que, al terminar con ese vistazo, iba a desear poder arrancarse el corazón por la pena que le embargaría al volver a su vida real y saber que Eltanin no existía ahí.

Eso se lo guardó para él.

Cuando terminó con su historia hasta llegar a lo que había sucedido en esa cena que acababan de tener, Draco se silenció y bajó los ojos. Granger había sido una buena oyente, absteniéndose de interrumpirlo más que para pedirle que le detallara algunas cosas, como las palabras dichas por Snape. Entonces, en ese momento, lo que ella quiso saber fue:

—¿Has tenido sexo con Harry? Con _este _Harry, específicamente.

Draco sonrió sarcástico y elevó los ojos. _Ya quisiera yo, _pensó.

—No —respondió y meneó la cabeza—. Ni con este ni con ninguno. Por eso mismo me la he pasado insultándolo, ¿no lo ves? Pensé que si él estaba enojado conmigo, no tendríamos que llegar a hacer... eso.

Granger lo miró inquisitiva.

—Pero, ¿te has negado a acostarte con él porque en el fondo eres una persona con valores y creíste que estaba mal tener sexo con alguien que piensa que eres otra persona, o lo hiciste porque tú no deseas nada con Harry Potter?

Draco frunció el ceño. No le estaba gustando para nada el derrotero que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—No lo sé, Granger. Sólo sé que entré en pánico y tuve muy poco tiempo para pensar en una mejor solución. Quizá fue una mezcla de las dos cosas. Quizá fue otra cosa completamente diferente.

—¿Cómo cuál?

Draco no respondió. Negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón y fue al bar a servirse más whisky. Granger no dejaba de observarlo como si quisiera atravesarle el alma.

—Oh. Ya veo —dijo ella en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —espetó Draco de mala manera.

—Entraste en pánico porque Harry, el de tu mundo, realmente te gusta y no quisiste "probar" lo que sería estar con él. Quizá porque te aterra que lo vayas a disfrutar... ¿demasiado? Y como allá no lo tienes...

Draco no le respondió. Le dio la espalda y se bebió otro vaso de whisky de un tirón.

—Por lo que haya sido —dijo entonces Draco sin girarse hacia Granger—, creo que esas decisiones no han sido del agrado del maldito de Snape y me dijo que para sacarme de aquí, tengo que "dejarme llevar". Y no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que se refiere a que debo vivir esta vida como si fuera el Draco de aquí, y supongo que eso implica reconciliarme con el que supuestamente es mi marido.

—Ajá —dijo Granger entonces—. Espera, vamos a dejar este punto pendiente por un momento. Volveremos a él después. Primero, necesito saber otras cosas. Quiero que me cuentes más acerca de cuando descubriste que aquí no tienes las cicatrices que dices que sí tienes en tu otra vida. Cuéntame cómo te las hiciste. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Draco apretó la mandíbula muy fuerte. Jamás se imaginó que, de tener que contarle todas aquellas cosas a alguien, sería a Granger de entre toda la maldita gente. Era desconcertante que ella pareciera creerle cada palabra y, todavía peor, que pareciera querer enterarse para poder ayudarle. Eso lo dejaba bastante perplejo. Se sirvió otro trago de whisky, la miró por encima de su hombro y le preguntó:

—¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Qué es lo que sueles beber?

Para su sorpresa, Granger le sonrió.

—Crema de menta.

Draco giró el cuerpo hacia ella y la miró, incrédulo.

—Entonces, si adiviné lo que sueles beber, ¿cómo supiste que yo no era tu Draco?

Granger meneó la mano como restándole importancia.

—Es tu actitud y tu comportamiento, Malfoy. Eres idéntico a como yo recuerdo que era nuestro Draco en el colegio, cuando éramos adolescentes. La misma mirada de desprecio, la misma desconfianza, el mismo resentimiento. Te envuelves en un capullo metafórico que nadie puede atravesar para llegar a ti. Nada que ver como es Draco actualmente. Me sorprende que Harry o tus padres no lo hayan notado.

Draco no dijo nada durante un momento. Le sirvió a Granger un vaso de licor de menta francés, se acercó de nuevo a ella y se sentó enfrente.

—Lo siento —fue lo que dijo mientras le pasaba el vaso—. No es mi intención despreciarte. Creo que es… la fuerza de la costumbre, más que otra cosa.

Granger de nuevo meneó la mano.

—No tienes que disculparte. Si en tu otra vida no somos amigos, es comprensible. Muy bien, cuéntame de las cicatrices entonces. ¿Cómo pasó?

De ese modo, Draco suspiró y comenzó a narrarle con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en su verdadera vida y que ahí, aparentemente, no: la pelea entre Potter y él en un baño de Hogwarts y, sobre todo, la maldición de magia negra llamada _sectumsempra _que el otro mago le había lanzado cuando Draco, a su vez, intentó atacarlo con un _cruciatus_. Granger lo escuchó con atención sobresaliente, y, después de que Draco finalizara contándole que casi muere y que terminó pasando varios días en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Granger quiso saber todavía más allá. Continuó bombardeándolo con preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió después durante toda la guerra, con él y con sus padres.

Parecía horrorizada con lo que Draco estaba narrándole.

—Ahora veo claro —dijo entonces cuando Draco terminó—. Definitivamente, sí estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ahí, justo ahí, fue donde todo cambió. Con nosotros, las cosas fueron muy diferentes porque, bueno... tú y Harry comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco después de que le hubieses contado que Voldemort te tenía amenazado y que debías cometer un asesinato, ahí justamente, en un baño de Hogwarts con Myrtle como testigo. Por supuesto, Harry no te atacó. Lo que hizo fue escucharte. Con desconfianza e incredulidad, pero te escuchó. Entonces, justo cuando comenzó a brindarte alternativas como que fueran ambos a hablar con Dumbledore para que tú te unieras a la Orden del Fénix, entraste en pánico y saliste corriendo del baño.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿O sea que le pedí ayuda y luego, cuando me la ofreció, la rechacé?

Granger sonrió.

—Sí, pero sólo por un tiempo. Como sea, después de que hablaste con Harry en aquel baño, él nos contó todo a Ron y a mí, y los tres decidimos ir con Dumbledore a enfrentarlo y a exigirle que te ayudara. Para nuestro asombro, el director se hizo el loco y se negó a escucharnos. Lo más que pudimos sacarle fue la promesa de poner a tu madre a salvo. Sin decirte nada a ti, la Orden del Fénix vino una noche a la mansión y prácticamente secuestraron a Narcisa. La llevaron a fuerzas a la casa de tu tía Andrómeda, donde pasó oculta toda la guerra y donde estuvo segura porque esa casa estaba protegida bajo el encantamiento _fidelius_. Sé que tu madre se enojó mucho al inicio, pero después comprendió que lo hacían por su seguridad y para poder ayudarte a ti. Dumbledore actuaba así porque no quería ponerte en peligro ante Voldemort. Quería que Snape lo matara, y así pasó. Por lo que me has contado, el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en la Torre de Astronomía transcurrió completamente igual aquí en esta vida, pero lo que cambia es lo que sucedió después.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió después? —cuestionó Draco, ardiendo en curiosidad.

—Después de que tú desarmaste a Dumbledore y Snape lo asesinó, Harry dejó de estar inmovilizado bajo la capa y los siguió a ustedes dos. Su intención era atacar a Snape y no dejarlo escapar, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y lo que hizo fue retenerte a ti.

—¿Retenerme a mí?

—Sí. Te lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y no permitió que Snape te llevara con él. Snape huyó y tú no tuviste más remedio que aceptar unirte a la Orden del Fénix, especialmente cuando te informaron que tu madre ya estaba a salvo con tu tía. Posteriormente, nos enteramos de que Voldemort pensaba sacar a los mortífagos presos en Azkaban, así que le pedimos ayuda a los adultos de la Orden para poner a salvo a tu padre.

—¿Y aceptaron?

Granger negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita.

—No. Me temo que la suerte de tu padre no estaba entre sus prioridades. Pero nosotros no íbamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, nunca lo habíamos hecho y no íbamos a comenzar en ese momento. Harry estaba decidido a ayudarte porque estaba convencido de que sólo con tus dos padres a salvo te unirías de todo corazón a nuestra causa, así que entre los cuatro planeamos una incursión a Azkaban y sacamos a tu padre antes de que Voldemort pudiera llegar a él.

Draco estaba boquiabierto.

—¿En serio?

Granger afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Parecía estar rememorando muy buenos tiempos.

—Oh, vaya que sí, fue toda una aventura. Casi nos matan los dementores, pero, por suerte para nosotros, Harry es muy bueno con su patronus. Sacamos a tu padre y con ayuda de Tonks, tu prima, conseguimos un traslador ilegal para mandarlo lejos del país.

—¿A dónde lo...? —Draco comenzó a preguntar.

—A Australia. Lo mandamos con mis padres. Ellos estaban ocultos en Sidney, así que los visitamos, les pedimos su ayuda y aceptaron a tu padre como su huésped. Los tres estuvieron ahí todo lo que restó de la guerra, y los trajimos de vuelta a Inglaterra cuando todo finalizó.

Draco no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Miraba a Granger con la boca abierta, tratando de analizar y asimilar todo aquel panorama que se le antojaba completamente irreal. Él, uniéndose a la Orden del Fénix, peleando junto a Potter. Él, participando con el Trío Dorado en una incursión ilegal a Azkaban, de entre todos los putos lugares de la Tierra, para sacar a su padre y ponerlo a salvo. Su padre, su maldito padre orgulloso sangre limpia, conviviendo durante meses con una pareja de muggles en la jodida Australia para poder sobrevivir.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no sabía qué decir.

—Bu-bueno —tartamudeó, emocionado. Sentía el corazón hecho un puño en el pecho—. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas —dijo en voz baja—. Lo que hicieron aquí por Lucius terminó salvándole la vida a largo plazo. Como no estuvo en esta casa mientras el Señor Tenebroso la usó de cuartel, no pudieron presentar cargos en su contra por haberlo ayudado con todos sus crímenes, supongo. Y no tuvo que volver a Azkaban. Ahora... ahora entiendo...

Granger pareció apenarse mucho.

—Siento muchísimo que tu padre... digo, el de tu otra vida, haya fallecido, Malfoy. De verdad. Yo he aprendido a comprenderlo y a tenerle estima con los años. —Sonrió mucho antes de agregar—: Mis padres, por alguna razón, lo quieren mucho. Creo que imaginan que es alguien de la realeza y le tienen gran admiración porque se comportó como todo un caballero cuando estuvo refugiado con ellos. Y sé lo mucho que tú lo amas y respetas, no... No puedo imaginar el dolor que te ocasionó perderlo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. No quería la lástima de Granger ni de nadie.

—No, no me tengas compasión, Granger. Hazme ese favor —dijo con voz dura, y se puso de pie, repentinamente furioso con él mismo, con ella, con todo. Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de los sillones, desesperado, pensando en lo diferente que habría podido ser su vida si se hubiese atrevido a algo tan simple como _hablar con Potter en vez de atacarlo en aquel baño_.

Granger se puso de pie y lo encaró. Draco no perdió nota de que ella había dejado las dos varitas sobre la mesa ratonera.

—Escucha bien, Malfoy. Lo que estoy sintiendo por ti en este momento no es lástima ni estoy dándote por tu lado. El punto es que no puedo dejar de... ¿Cómo explicarlo? No puedo dejar de "confundirte", por llamarlo de alguna manera, con el Draco que yo conozco y he tratado durante todos estos años. El Draco que está casado con mi mejor amigo y que también es amigo mío. El Draco que una vez, en medio de una borrachera en un pub muggle, se abrazó a mí llorando, me pidió perdón por las veces que me llamó "sangre sucia" y me confesó que jamás podría terminar de pagarme lo que mi familia había hecho por la suya. —Lentamente, Draco se giró hacia ella y recordó la fotografía que había visto en el despacho: él y Granger abrazados en un pub. ¿Sería esa ocasión?—. O sea, sé que no eres _él_ pero, al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de tenerte cariño porque, de cualquier forma, eres un _él_... —Granger se rió con incredulidad y se sentó en el sillón—. ¡Qué tonterías estoy diciendo! Y es que, además, si es verdad lo que me cuentas, tú no tienes la culpa de estar aquí. Dios, sólo espero que Draco, el otro, el nuestro, esté bien si es que está en algún otro lugar...

Draco se sentó de nuevo y le dijo:

—Granger, entonces hazlo por él.

—¿Que haga, qué?

—Ayudarme.

Granger frunció el ceño.

—¿Ayudarte?

—Sí, a salir de aquí, a volver a mi realidad. Supongo que, de ese modo, el otro Draco regresará aquí.

Granger se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Ya te dije que busqué por toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts y ni siquiera hay un solo caso similar a este registrado nunca en...

—Ayúdame a hacer lo que Snape me pide. Él me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio: cuando yo descubra qué es lo que me hace falta en mi otra vida y deje de ver esta como un castigo, entonces me sacará de aquí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Granger sin sonar convencida—. Pero, ¿eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente sigo sin estar seguro, pero creo que se refiere a que tengo que _disfrutar_ de mi vida como pareja de Potter y como padre de Eltanin. Y me está costando trabajo porque, como te conté, en mi vida jamás he tenido ninguna relación seria ni mucho menos he sido padre de ningún niño. No tengo ni una maldita idea de qué estoy haciendo.

Granger lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a reconciliarte con Harry? —Draco asintió y ella se rascó la barbilla—. Bueno, pero... Lo haré con una condición. No tengas sexo con él, por favor. No sé, no... Digo, no me parece correcto. Porque él piensa que tú eres otra persona y... Bueno, aunque sí eres Draco y él está enamorado de ti, bueno, de tu otro yo, y quizá... No, no... ¡Dios, no lo sé! ¿Será inmoral? ¿Tú que has pensado al respecto?

Draco no pudo evitarlo: sonrió. Por primera vez en toda esa noche, se sintió esperanzado y, de cierta manera, relajado. Tener a una persona adulta e inteligente que supiera completamente su secreto y que incluso estuviese dispuesta a ayudarlo, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Se sentía... menos solo.

—Lo he pensado y creo que no debo tener sexo con él, en efecto. Te propongo un trato: ayúdame a que me perdone, y yo te aseguro que no terminaremos en la misma cama. Respetaré su honor de hombre casado con mi otro yo —prometió levantando la mano derecha, sonriendo. Granger sonrió y lo miró con ojos enternecidos.

—Me caes bien. Definitivamente, aunque no eres tan maduro, cariñoso y tolerante como _mi_ Draco, tienes mucho de él.

Draco arqueó una ceja pensando que _el Draco de Granger_ bien podía haber sido él si hubiera tomado una sola puta decisión, así que tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿Cómo fue que Potter y mi otro yo terminaron siendo novios? ¿Casándose?

Granger sonrió mucho, suspiró y se acomodó de espaldas en el sillón.

—No es una historia complicada. Draco estuvo muy cercano a nosotros durante toda la guerra. Tuvimos que escapar del control de los adultos e ir a la caza de unos artefactos para acabar con Voldemort. Draco nos acompañó y ayudó. Eso los unió mucho a Harry y a él. Hasta el final, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que Draco era el verdadero amo de la varita de saúco y, gracias a eso, pudo vencer a Voldemort.

Draco asintió.

—Bueno, sí, eso mismo pasó en mi realidad. Lo de la varita, quiero decir. Yo no tenia idea, lo supe cuando Potter se lo gritó al Señor Oscuro antes de derrotarlo. Pero allá, fue Potter quien tenía la lealtad de la varita de saúco porque me había arrebatado la mía durante... durante una pelea que tuvimos aquí en la mansión. —Draco no dio más detalles porque no le iba a contar a Granger que, en aquella realidad, ella había sido torturada por Bellatrix ahí mismo en su casa—. ¿Cómo fue entonces en esta realidad?

Granger abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh, acá fue bastante simple. Tú le cediste tu varita de espino a Harry. Creo que eso es tan poderoso como si él te la hubiera arrebatado porque, al prestársela, estabas compartiendo la lealtad de la varita con él, lo que provocó que Harry fuera también amo de la varita de saúco. De ese modo pudo vencer a Voldemort cuando éste trató de matarlo. —Granger soltó una risita cómplice y miró a Draco con cariño—. Además, si me lo preguntas, creo que en eso tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que tú y él... Bueno, quiero decir, nuestro Draco y Harry ya tenían... ciertos sentimientos entre ellos, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Draco la miró, sintiéndose bastante triste. Pasó saliva, sin saber qué decir ante eso.

—Pero, ¿se supone que él y Potter comenzaron a salir bastante tiempo después, no?

—Sí, un año después, más o menos. Pero estoy segura de que ya se gustaban desde mucho antes —respondió ella y Draco asintió, comprendiendo—. Harry comenzó con su carrera como jugador de quidditch, carrera que nuestro Draco apoyó completamente, tengo que agregar, y él... Bueno, él se dedicó a ayudar a sus padres a reconstruir esta casa y a echarle una mano a Lucius con los negocios pues él no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos. Con el tiempo, Draco le pidió a Harry que se casara con él, pero Lucius al principio no lo aceptó. Intentó sobornar al Wizengamot para que aplicaran una cláusula sobre ti, digo, sobre el otro Draco, donde se restringía tu derecho a elegir con quien podías casarte para tener descendencia, así que Draco tuvo que hacer bastante investigación, a la cual yo le ayudé, por cierto —añadió, sonriendo orgullosa—, para defenderse en un juicio contra el Wizengamot donde demostró que estaba en completo uso de sus facultades y además podía tener descendencia con un hombre. De ese modo, después de meses de peleas legales, se les permitió casarse.

Draco suspiró.

—Vaya. Mi otro yo sí que está enamorado, ¿no? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, recordando la mirada empalagosa que tenía el Draco del retrato de la planta baja.

Granger asintió, sonriendo triste.

—Draco y Harry se aman como nunca vi a una pareja amarse antes. A veces... a veces, resulta difícil de creer. —Hubo una pausa donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada y sólo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Draco le dio traguitos a su whisky y Granger hizo lo propio con su crema de menta. Entonces, ella dijo—: Por eso mismo me afecta tanto ver a Harry sufrir por ti... Bueno, por el otro Draco, como sea. —Se encogió de hombros—. Necesitamos traerle a _su_ Draco de vuelta. Mandarte a ti a tu propia realidad. Y si para eso necesitamos que Harry perdone la barbaridad que le dijiste, tenemos que hacerlo. Aunque, te soy sincera, Malfoy, te va a costar. Lo que le dijiste a Harry le afectó profundamente porque justo le diste el golpe en una inseguridad que ya venía arrastrando desde mucho antes: él siempre ha temido no estar a tu altura y que tú pensaras que él estaba contigo por tu dinero. Así que... auch.

Draco suprimió un escalofrío, arrepintiéndose como nunca por aquellas palabras pronunciadas. Joder, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido?

—¿Crees que... crees que exista algo que pueda hacer? Noté que el reloj que trae ya está muy viejo y maltratado, quizá podría comprarle uno nuevo y...

Granger lo miró con horror.

—¡No, no, ni lo pienses! Ese reloj se lo obsequiaron los Weasley cuando Harry cumplió diecisiete años y nuestro Draco lo sabe bien. Es un objeto de mucho valor sentimental para él pues perteneció al hermano de Molly quien murió en la Primera Guerra. ¡Pero qué barbaridad, Malfoy! Me parece que de aquí en adelante, no deberías hacer nada con respecto a Harry sin consultármelo primero.

Draco suspiró con pesar y se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón.

—Sí, me temo que así tendrá que ser. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer, entonces? Apenas lo conozco. En realidad sé tan poco de lo que le gusta, de lo que no...

Granger lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creo que eso sea tan cierto. Tú y Harry siempre estuvieron tan obsesionados el uno con el otro que se la pasaban todo el tiempo observándose. Algo lo has de conocer. Además, dices que en tu mundo sigues la carrera deportiva de Harry muy atentamente. Vamos, Malfoy, date algo de crédito. ¡Usa tu imaginación! Haz algo por él donde le demuestres que valoras el sacrificio que hizo al dejar su carrera y que lo amas por quien es. Y sobre todo, _pídele perdón_. Con sinceridad. Harry se dará cuenta si no se lo estás pidiendo de corazón.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. Ya... ya pensaré qué hacer.

Granger se puso de pie.

—Bien. Por lo pronto, me voy que tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar. Si se me ocurre algo nuevo, me comunicaré contigo de inmediato. De cualquier manera, continuaré buscando en los archivos del ministerio, en cada libro y pergamino, a ver si encuentro algo que pueda ayudarnos con tu extraño caso de intercambio de realidades. Y por amor a Merlín, antes de hacer cualquier cosa por Harry, mándame una lechuza y pregúntamelo primero, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, por cierto, tenemos la costumbre de juntarnos con los hermanos de Ron para ir a Londres a mirar los fuegos artificiales la víspera de Año Nuevo, y luego, nos vamos a un pub muggle a brindar. Te lo aviso para que no te coja desprevenido. Bueno, igual faltan cuatro días para eso, espero que para ese entonces este asunto ya esté arreglado y quizá hasta tú ya hayas regresado a tu realidad.

Draco arqueó una ceja y no respondió nada. La verdad era que lo dudaba mucho. De cierto modo, estaba comenzando a creer, muy en el fondo, que nunca podría regresar a su mundo y que se quedaría atrapado para siempre ahí. Lo curioso era… que eso ya no lo aterrorizaba como antes. Y darse cuenta de ello era demasiado desconcertante.

Se despidió de Granger sin poder dejar de pensar en eso. Subió las escaleras e, intentando no hacer ruido, caminó a paso lento por afuera de los cuartos de Eltanin y de Potter. No vio ninguna luz encendida por el resquicio de las puertas, así que asumió que ambos ya estarían dormidos.

Suspiró profundamente y, sintiéndose excesivamente triste sin ninguna razón aparente, se fue a dormir a su solitaria y helada cama.


	9. El club infantil londinense de quidditch

**Capítulo 8. El club infantil londinense de quidditch**

En cuanto Draco despertó, hizo lo mismo que venía haciendo cada mañana desde que estaba en esa realidad: preguntarse si ya habría regresado o si continuaría todavía en "el vistazo". Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró hacia el tocador que tenía las fotografías que le brindarían esa respuesta. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados y la visión nublada por el sueño, pudo distinguir a Potter y a Eltanin en las imágenes.

Continuaba en el vistazo. Por alguna razón, descubrir eso lo tranquilizó.

Se dio cuenta de que, ante él, se abría la completa posibilidad de reconciliarse con Potter y, quizá, de pasar algunos buenos momentos a su lado y al de Eltanin antes de volver a su realidad. Una emoción desconocida le llenó el pecho ante ese pensamiento. Suspirando profundamente, se dejó caer de nuevo encima de las almohadas y pensó en todo lo que había vivido, visto y escuchado el día anterior. Recordó a Granger y a sus consejos, y decidió que dejaría todo de lado, incluyendo a su trabajo, para dedicar cada momento de los días que le quedaban ahí a tratar de enmendar su metida de pata con Harry Potter.

Se levantó, se duchó y se puso guapo. Al terminar de arreglarse, perdió unos segundos observando la argolla de oro en su dedo y percibiendo la cálida y agradable magia de Potter emanando de ella y atravesándole la piel. Sonrió triste.

—¡Ashy! —llamó entonces a su elfo, quien se apareció de inmediato y lo saludó con una reverencia—. Ashy, por favor, dime qué es lo que suelen hacer los integrantes de esta familia el día jueves, especialmente Harry Potter y... yo.

A Ashy no pareció extrañarle la pregunta.

—El amo Harry Potter se va a su trabajo de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde, amo Draco. Mientras tanto, el amo Draco suele estar en su despacho trabajando o cuidando al amito Eltanin. Si no es el amo Draco quien está con el amito, entonces suele ser la ama Narcisa quien lo cuida. Algunos días de la semana, incluyendo el jueves, la señorita Pansy Parkinson pasa por la mansión de los amos para llevarse al amito Eltanin con ella, a desayunar y a pasear al parque. El amo Lucius Malfoy suele pasar tiempo cerca del ama Narcisa, acompañándola. Después...

Draco interrumpió al elfo.

—Basta, Ashy, con esa información es suficiente por ahora. —Miró su reloj: ya casi eran las nueve. Seguramente Potter ya se había levantado y largado a sus ocupaciones. Draco maldijo entre dientes. Había tenido la esperanza de desayunar con él. Tendría que comenzar a levantarse más temprano.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó lentamente hacia las recámaras de su hijo y esposo. Ambas puertas estaban cerradas y no se escuchaban ruidos. Ashy continuaba acompañando a Draco, así que éste aprovechó para preguntarle:

—¿Quién está con Eltanin en este momento?

—La ama Narcisa Malfoy le está dando de desayunar en el salón desayunador. La señorita Pansy está acompañándolos, amo Draco. ¿Quiere el amo Draco que Ashy haga algo más?

Draco había llegado hasta la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes que Potter estaba ocupando. Tomó el picaporte con la mano y se quedó ahí parado, dubitativo.

—Potter no está aquí, ¿o sí? —le preguntó a Ashy. El elfo negó con la cabeza—. Bien. Ya puedes irte.

El elfo se fue y Draco giró la perilla y entró lentamente a aquella habitación.

La cama estaba pulcramente tendida y, por alguna razón, Draco estuvo seguro de que no habían sido los elfos sino el mismo Potter el encargado de arreglar su cama antes de salir. Draco recordaba haber escuchado todo tipo de rumores acerca de la vida de Potter cuando fue niño y adolescente con aquellos muggles horribles que lo habían criado (y a quienes Draco había echado más de un vistazo lleno de morbosa curiosidad dos o tres veces en la estación King Cross), y se acordaba haber oído que esa familia se había atrevido a tratar a Potter peor que a un elfo doméstico, obligándolo a limpiar y cocinar.

Algo le punzó en el pecho ante el pensamiento.

Llegó a paso lento hasta la cama y tocó la almohada con los dedos de la mano. Aspiró profundo y creyó alcanzar a percibir un poco del aroma de Harry Potter: era un perfume varonil y fresco que, durante las pocas veces que había estado cerca de él, había registrado para siempre en su memoria. Suspiró y se alejó de la cama. Echó un vistazo alrededor y notó, con alegría, que Potter no había desempacado ni guardado su ropa en el armario de aquel cuarto: sus prendas continuaban ocupando el espacio de su baúl. Sonrió; estaba convencido de que esa era una buena señal. Quizá quería decir que Potter en el fondo no deseaba quedarse ahí, que lo que deseaba era regresar a la misma recámara con Draco.

_O quizá está planeando dejarte pronto y mudarse a otro lado, _le dijo, implacable, aquella voz burlona dentro de su cabeza que sonaba idéntica a la de Severus Snape.

Negando con la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento, Draco caminó hasta el tocador donde notó algunas cosas personales desperdigadas. Revisó por encima, muerto de curiosidad por conocer lo más que pudiera del héroe. Entre otras pocas y humildes pertenencias de Potter, Draco notó el reloj de oro que le había visto en la muñeca el día anterior y que, según le había contado Granger, era de un gran valor sentimental para Potter. Draco supuso que se lo quitaba antes de irse a su trabajo por razones obvias: no quería perderlo o dañarlo en medio de los entrenamientos.

Dudó por algunos segundos, pero entonces, se armó de valor y tomó aquel maltratado reloj entre sus dedos para observarlo de cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír mucho ante la vista de aquella joya tan desastrosa. Hacía casi diez años que se la habían regalado los Weasley a Potter, y Draco no tenía idea si ya había estado así de abollada desde entonces o si había sido el mismo Potter quien, obviamente sin tener conocimiento de cómo cuidar joyas de gran valor, había maltratado tanto el reloj sin que se le ocurriera jamás darle algo de mantenimiento. El oro estaba opaco y no brillaba en absoluto. Una de las manecillas ya estaba suelta y danzaba por adentro de la esfera de cristal del reloj; la pulsera ya tenía varios tornillos flojos. Draco le dio la vuelta y miró el grabado que tenía detrás: decía "Fabian Prewett, 1967" con letras muy borrosas. Draco arqueó una ceja. Había escuchado hablar de ese mago y de su hermano, ambos asesinados por mortífagos en la Primera Guerra, tal como Granger le había contado.

Se frotó la barbilla al tiempo que se le ocurría una idea.

Pero... "No hagas nada por Harry sin preguntarme primero", resonó la advertencia de Granger en su cabeza. Casi deja salir un gemido de fastidio. ¿En serio tenía que estarle pidiendo permiso para todo lo que se le ocurriese hacer?

—Qué diablos —masculló entonces Draco, intentando asegurarse a él mismo que aquello _no era una mala idea en absoluto_, que no tenía tiempo que perder porque Potter regresaría en pocas horas a buscar ese reloj, y que Granger no lo sabía todo de manera infalible ni estaba todo el tiempo en lo cierto, tal como ella lo pensaba.

Convenciéndose de todo eso entonces, Draco salió del cuarto de Potter con ese reloj en la mano. Fue a buscar a su madre, a Eltanin y a Pansy para saludarlos, desayunar algo rápido y asegurarse de que ellas dos podrían cuidar al bebé lo que restaba de la mañana. Finalmente, se puso abrigo y guantes, sacó su varita y se desapareció con rumbo al callejón Diagon.

* * *

Después de haber charlado con el anciano señor Kline durante un rato y haber llegado a un acuerdo, Draco notó la chimenea que el mago tenía en su tienda de antigüedades y se le ocurrió algo.

—Señor Kline, ¿puedo suponer que su chimenea está conectada a la red? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella y mirando el pequeño recipiente con polvos flu que estaba en la repisa. Ante el gesto afirmativo del hombre, Draco añadió—: ¿Me permitiría usarla?

El señor Kline lo miró extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Adelante, joven Malfoy. Sírvase usted mismo.

Draco le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y tomó un puñado de polvos. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera a funcionar, pues ni siquiera le constaba que el sitio al que quería ir contara con chimenea. Pero era intentar eso o ir al Ministerio a pedirle ayuda a Granger para llegar ahí, y no quería perder más el tiempo. Echó los polvos flu al hogar encendido, dio un paso hacia las llamas verdes, y exclamó:

—¡Club infantil londinense de quidditch!

Draco comenzó a girar dentro de la chimenea y ésta se lo tragó, transportándolo en cuestión de segundos a otro sitio que, si no era ese club, podía ser cualquier otro lugar en Inglaterra (la ineficacia de la red flu y la facilidad con la que podías salir en la chimenea equivocada, todo golpeado y lleno de hollín, eran los motivos por los que nadie tenía a ese método de viaje como su predilecto). Finalmente, Draco dejó de dar vueltas y otra chimenea diferente lo expulsó hacia un enorme salón comedor de una casona muy vieja y un tanto fea. No había nadie ahí, así que Draco, medio aturdido, dio un par de pasos para explorar, inseguro de si habría llegado al sitio correcto o no.

Bastó una rápida ojeada para creer que sí lo era: el comedor no tenía sólo una mesa sino varias pequeñas rodeadas de muchas sillas de madera, lo que le daba al sitio el aire de una posada y no de una casa particular. Además, el lugar lucía bastante impersonal y vacío, y los pocos adornos colgados en las paredes tenían todos como temática principal al quidditch. Draco se giró hacia atrás y terminó de comprobarlo: encima de la chimenea pendía un viejo letrero de madera con letras en azul que rezaba "Club Infantil Londinense de Quidditch", el cual estaba rodeado de diversas fotografías con equipos de niños en uniforme acompañados del entrenador en turno. Harry Potter aparecía en un par y Draco sonrió al verlo. En la repisa de la chimenea estaban unos pocos trofeos de campeonatos ganados, y Draco arqueó una ceja al comprobar que todos ellos eran de fecha reciente. _Seguramente, torneos ganados gracias a Potter, _pensó.

Draco se guardó un suspiro de alivio. Había llegado al sitio correcto. _Menos mal. _Se emocionó al darse cuenta de que vería a Potter volar, aunque fuera mientras éste dirigía los esfuerzos de una panda de mocosos. Imaginó que se encontrarían entrenando en el exterior, y con eso en mente, buscó una puerta por donde salir. Caminó a lo que parecía ser una sala con grandes ventanas que daban hacia un jardín blanco por la nieve, y ahí encontró una salida. Estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —dijo una mujer detrás de él. Draco se giró sorprendido y vio a una bruja regordeta de mediana edad que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Qué gusto recibir su visita! ¡Tenía meses que no venía! ¿A qué debemos el honor? ¿Alguna razón en especial o sólo viene a ver a Harry trabajar con los niños?

—Sí, justamente eso último —afirmó Draco, comenzando a seguir a la bruja quien caminaba a paso veloz hacia la puerta. Llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano, así que Draco intuyó que se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento—. Tuve la mañana libre y se me ocurrió que podía venir a ver a Harry e incluso ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

La bruja le sonrió resplandeciente, aunque le dirigió una mirada un tanto extraña. Como si quisiera decirle algo bochornoso pero no se atreviera. Abrió la puerta y ella y Draco salieron al helado y blanco exterior.

—Es usted tan amable, señor Malfoy. De verdad no imagina el gusto que me da verlo. Ojalá… ojalá pudiera venir más seguido porque… ¡Bueno! Acompáñeme, por favor, Harry justo le acaba de dar al equipo un descanso porque su pequeña sobrina se cayó de la escoba y la estábamos atendiendo... ¡Oh no, no fue a una altura considerable, no se preocupe! Por suerte, la nena sólo se lastimó un poco la rodilla. Pero ya sabe cómo son los niños.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Sobrina, había dicho ella? No tenía idea a quien se estaba refiriendo. Mientras intentaba recordar si Potter tenía más parientes que él hubiese olvidado, caminó al lado de aquella bruja a través de un jardín trasero de lo que parecía ser una casona un tanto deteriorada en medio del campo, quizá, a las afueras de Londres. Estaba nevando levemente y soplaba un viento gélido. Draco se abotonó el abrigo y echó un vistazo alrededor. No se veían más casas a lo cerca y, aunque en ese momento todo estaba cubierto de nieve, Draco pensó que seguramente el sitio debía ser muy bonito y verde en el verano. La bruja con el botiquín atravesó un pequeño bosque, Draco la siguió, y entonces los dos salieron a un gran claro que estaba detrás de los árboles.

Ahí había bastante gente reunida a pesar del frío. Draco pasó revista a los rostros de todos con rapidez , buscando a Potter y observando detenidamente a los demás. Estaban al menos una veintena de niños y niñas de todas las edades vestidos con la misma túnica de quidditch azul con blanco que Draco les había visto puesta a Potter y a Teddy hacía dos días. También se encontraban ahí bastantes adultos vestidos con gorros, capas y abrigos; seguramente se trataba de los padres de familia. A un lado del campo de entrenamiento, donde los niños estaban en descanso y jugaban a arrojarse bolas de nieve entre ellos, estaba una zona con bancos de madera muy rústicos para los espectadores, y justo ahí era donde la mayoría de los adultos estaban congregados.

Potter, con su túnica de entrenador y su escoba a un lado, estaba de rodillas frente a uno de los bancos donde una pequeña niña de unos cinco o seis años de edad se encontraba sentada con una pierna al descubierto. Potter estaba revisándole la rodilla y le sonreía cálida y reconfortantemente. Al lado de ambos, una joven bruja envuelta en un esponjoso abrigo blanco los observaba con interés, y Draco supuso que sería la madre de la niña herida.

Draco, caminando todavía junto a la bruja que le había dado la bienvenida, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Potter se veía... Dios, era difícil pensarlo, pero Draco tenía que admitirlo. Potter se veía tierno y adorable ahí en medio de aquella nevada, sanando la rodilla golpeada de una pequeña niña.

Draco pasó saliva y sintió que comenzaba a sudar, repentinamente se había puesto muy nervioso. ¿Y si Potter no lo quería ahí y le exigía que se fuera por donde había llegado? ¿Qué haría en ese caso?

Miró a los otros adultos ahí reunidos, los cuales charlaban entre ellos y bebían líquidos calientes en recipientes herméticos. De pronto, comenzaron a notar su presencia, a sonreírle y saludarlo. Draco se extrañó bastante, ¿toda aquella gente lo conocía a él? Sin intención de parecer descortés, intentó corresponder a cada saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto de la mano.

La bruja que lo acompañaba llegó hasta Potter y le pasó el botiquín.

—Gracias, Claudette —dijo Potter, y Draco tomó nota mental del nombre de la bruja.

Entonces, Draco, quien estaba tratando de ocultarse detrás de Claudette porque de pronto se sentía bastante cohibido e inseguro, escuchó que ella le decía a Potter:

—Ahí está todo lo que me pediste, Harry. Y además, mira a quién me encontré en el camino —añadió, moviéndose hacia un lado y dejando a Draco a la vista de Potter. Éste le dedicó una mirada llena de asombro y abrió mucho la boca. Para alivio de Draco, no parecía enojado—. Lo dejo aquí, señor Malfoy. ¿Gusta que le traiga una taza de té del comedor? Cortesía del club, por supuesto.

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias, Claudette —dijo Draco y asintió caballerosamente mientras la bruja le daba una gran sonrisa y volvía sobre sus pasos. Draco se atrevió entonces a mirar a Potter a la cara. Éste continuaba viéndolo con azoro—. Hola, Harry —susurró—, espero que no resulte inconveniente que haya venido a verte, digo... a ver.

Potter no dijo nada. No parecía saber qué decir. Para desencanto de Draco, ni siquiera le respondió el saludo. De pronto, quizá recordando las cosas horribles que Draco le había dicho, Potter frunció el ceño y se giró de nuevo hacia la niña, hablándole con voz suave mientras sacaba pomada desinfectante y unas venditas del botiquín para aplicárselas en la rodilla herida, procediendo a ignorar a Draco con gran soltura.

—¿_Señog_ Malfoy? —preguntó entonces la bruja joven que estaba de pie junto a Potter, mirando a Draco con ojos divertidos—. ¿De _vegas_ _egues_ tú _Dgaco_ Malfoy?

Draco, que no tenía idea de quién podía ser esa mujer que le hablaba con voz gutural y acento francés, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Tuvo tiempo de admirarse pues esa bruja era extraordinariamente bella y, además, muy joven. A Draco le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no podía ubicar exactamente a quien.

—Con esto voy a dejarte tu rodilla como nueva —le dijo Potter a la niña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco. Pero la niña no le estaba haciendo caso a su entrenador: tenía los ojos clavados en Draco.

—Hola, tío Draco —lo saludó entonces la pequeña y Draco la miró. Era una niña muy bonita, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello platinado.

—Hola —le dijo, moviendo un poco la mano. Se dio cuenta de que la pequeña tenía la piel de la pierna descubierta totalmente erizada por el frío y que estaba temblando levemente. La nieve caía cada vez más abundante y helada. Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la inutilidad de todos los presentes, sacó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento imperturbable hacia arriba y a su alrededor. Y con eso, una burbuja mágica transparente los envolvió protegiéndolos de la nieve. Entonces, Draco le sonrió a la niña, le cerró un ojo y volvió a usar su varita, ahora para colocar un hechizo de calefacción ahí dentro del espacio libre de nieve y viento de su barrera invisible.

—¡_Bgavo! _—exclamó la mujer francesa, aplaudiendo—. ¡Qué _gan_ mago _egues_, Malfoy!

Potter no dijo nada, pero Draco juraba haberlo visto poner los ojos en blanco. La niña miró a Draco y fue cuando éste notó que ella tenía los preciosos ojos empapados de lágrimas. Por tercera ocasión agitó su varita, ahora para aparecer una rana de chocolate (proveniente de las alacenas de la cocina de la mansión). Se la obsequió a la niña, ganándose una sonrisa de su parte.

—¡Gracias, tío Draco!

—¡Yo también quiero! —gritó Teddy de pronto, llegando en ese momento hasta ellos y estremeciéndose al verse envuelto en el calor de la burbuja con calefacción que había confeccionado Draco. Teddy miró a Draco con cierta aprensión pero, con toda desfachatez, extendió la palma abierta hacia él—. ¿Me das una?

Draco lo miró con fingido disgusto, pero la verdad era que no estaba enojado con Teddy, ¿cómo podría? El chicuelo le caía muy bien a pesar de no haber guardado su secreto; Draco encontraba que tenía mucho del carácter de los Black y eso era entrañable. Sin decirle nada al niño, Draco usó de nuevo su varita y apareció otra rana. Entonces, instantáneamente se corrió la voz: todos los demás niños se dieron cuenta de que el esposo rico del entrenador estaba ahí repartiendo ranas de chocolate y, en menos de cinco segundos, tuvo a todos los pequeños encima de él exigiéndole golosinas. Incluso un padre o dos también se le acercaron a pedirle un bocadillo.

Mientras Draco estaba rodeado de toda aquella exigente multitud, notó por el rabillo del ojo que Potter lo estaba observando y que, después de un momento, sonreía y se giraba hacia otro lado. Aquello le llenó a Draco el pecho de calidez y, de pronto, no pudo parar de sonreír. En un par de minutos hubo despachado a cada niño y adulto que se le acercó a pedirle algo; finalmente libre, se acercó de nuevo a Potter. Éste ya había terminado de curar a la niña bonita y ahora le acomodaba su pantalón para abrigarle la pierna.

—Listo, Victoire, ya terminamos. Ya puedes seguir jugando con los demás —le dijo Potter a la pequeña, quien se levantó de su asiento, abrazó a Potter y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—¡Gracias, tío Harry! —gritó ella mientras cogía su escoba infantil y corría a unirse a los demás niños del equipo.

Draco abrió la boca para decirle algo a Potter, cuando se vio interrumpido por la bruja de acento francés que había estado todo ese rato sólo de pie junto a ellos. Ella se acercó y le tendió una mano envuelta en un bonito y femenino guante de color plata.

—¿_Pego, _Malfoy, no te _guecuegdas_ de mí? ¡Soy _Gabguielle_! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin _vegte_! ¿Cómo has estado?

Draco la miró. La chica se veía demasiado joven para ser madre de una niña de seis años; de hecho, Draco juraría que apenas tendría poco más de veinte. Se preguntó con curiosidad quién sería, por qué lo conocía y por qué tenía acento francés. La observó a la cara y se dio cuenta de que era tan hermosa como la niña: también rubia y de cabello platinado.

Aun sin tener idea de quién podría ser, presintió que era alguien importante en sus vidas. Así que tomó la mano que aquella joven bruja le ofrecía, pero, en vez de estrechársela, se la giró y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso.

—_Mademoiselle_ —le dijo—. Estoy extasiado de volverla a ver.

Potter, quien ya se había comenzado a alejar junto con los niños, fue testigo de la escena y regresó a ellos con gesto extrañado.

—¿De verdad te acuerdas de Gabrielle, Draco, o sólo estás jugando? —le preguntó—. Con eso de que últimamente tienes tan… mala memoria —añadió con tono sarcástico y mirándolo con recelo.

Draco suprimió las ganas de contestarle algo peor y comenzar a pelear. Lo que hizo fue sonreír y decir:

—Sería imposible olvidar semejante belleza.

La chica se sonrojó y se rió y Potter miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, como dudando si tomárselo en serio o no.

—Pues sí que tienes buena memoria, entonces. Yo hubiera jurado que no veías a Gabrielle desde la boda de Fleur y Bill y vaya que ha cambiado. En aquel entonces todavía era una niña.

Draco escuchó todo lo dicho por Potter y trató de atar cabos con rapidez. ¿Fleur y Bill? Draco no tenía idea de quién podía ser "Bill", aunque sabía que uno de los hermanos mayores de Weasley se llamaba así. A quien sí estaba seguro de recordar, era a Fleur Delacour. Y ahora que hacía memoria, también recordaba a la hermana pequeña de ésta, quien la había acompañado a Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¡Por eso le había parecido tan familiar! Draco arqueó las cejas, comprendiendo todo al instante. Entonces, Fleur, la hermana de Gabrielle, la famosa campeona de Beauxbatons, estaba casada con un Weasley y tenían, al menos, una hija llamada Victoire, quien era esa niña que los llamaba "tíos" a Harry y Draco. Muy bien. Entendido y anotado.

Draco le sonrió a la chica, recordando que en el Torneo ella había sido una niña pequeña, así que por esos días, apenas tendría que tener un poco más de veinte años. Ya decía Draco que se veía muy joven para ser mamá. La observó francamente impresionado: la chica era preciosa, quizá hasta más de lo que había sido su hermana. Muy alta, delgada y con el rostro angelical, irradiaba una belleza que era casi etérea. Draco echó un vistazo a su alrededor y constató que varios de los magos adultos ahí presentes estaban observándola sin recato y casi con la boca abierta. Las brujas, por otra parte, la miraban con recelo.

_Sangre veela_, se recordó Draco. Esa familia tenía sangre veela. Con razón.

—Eras hermosa de niña y ahora lo eres mucho más —dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada airada de parte de Potter. En cambio, la chica le sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Cómo está tu adorable hermana?

Gabrielle parecía encantada de sus atenciones.

—¿_Fleug_? Oh, excelentemente bien, _gacias_ por _pgegunta__g_, Malfoy. Vine a _pasag_ las fiestas con ella y con Bill, y_ apgovecho paga dagles_ una mano con _Victoige_ cada que puedo. Como hoy, acompañándola a _ent__g__enag_. Así les damos _opogtunidad_ a los _togtolitos_ de _pasag_ tiempo a solas, ¿_vegdad, Hagy_?

Draco miró a Potter y lo encontró sospechosamente sonrojado. Además, evitaba verlo a los ojos. Draco frunció el ceño, preguntándose el porqué… Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que Claudette regresaba con una humeante taza de té caliente en las manos.

—¡Oh, qué agradable encantamiento imperturbable han colocado aquí! Me temo que cada minuto hace más y más frío, creo que se avecina una tormenta. En fin, su té, señor Malfoy —dijo, sonriéndole mucho a Draco y pasándole la taza. Entonces, Claudette miró a Gabrielle con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo en tono brusco—: A usted no le ofrezco, señorita, porque supongo que puede dejar en paz al entrenador por un rato e ir a buscarlo por sus propios medios. Todos aquí le agradeceríamos que ya le permita a Harry irse a entrenar a los niños.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario. Potter se sonrojó más y Gabrielle soltó una risotada.

—¡Oh, _pego _que _mujeg _tan _bgomista _es esta Claudette! —exclamó Gabrielle sin dejar de reír—. ¡Y luego dicen que los _bgitánicos _no tienen sentido del _humog_!

Claudette la miró con muy malas pulgas, se dio la media vuelta y regresó hacia la casa club.

Fue cuando Draco lo entendió. Entendió que era lo que estaba pasando ahí, entendió lo que Claudette no se había atrevido a contarle antes, entendió el motivo por el que Potter estaba todo sonrojado y se veía todo lo contrario a inocente. Con los ojos como platos y reprimiendo un jadeo de asombro, Draco observó a Gabrielle y la encontró totalmente quitada de la pena, echándose el fino y brillante cabello platinado por encima del hombro con una mano enguantada. Ella lo miró y le sonrió con todo el descaro del mundo.

Draco sintió que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir en las venas. Se giró hacia Potter y éste, evidentemente culpable, estaba evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nos vemos en un rato, entonces —farfulló Potter—. Me voy a entrenar con los chicos.

Y así nada más, sin mirar hacia Draco para nada, Potter se dio la media vuelta y salió de los límites del encantamiento imperturbable que Draco había colocado, internándose en la cada vez más dura nevada para ir a jugar quidditch con los niños que ya lo esperaban impacientes. Draco sabía por experiencia propia que un poco de mal clima no era excusa para dejar de entrenar quiddicth, así que realmente eso no le sorprendía. Lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle era que hubiera gente con tanto desparpajo como esta chica…

—¿Gabrielle? —dijo entonces, mirando a la joven bruja a los ojos. Ella, luciendo fresca y serena, le correspondió la sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo… hace cuánto tiempo que estás en Inglaterra?

—Oh, llegué hace un _pag _de semanas, _apgoximadamente. _Estoy en el _Guefugio, _la casita que tienen _Fleug _y Bill junto a la playa. ¿Sí la conoces, _ciegto?_

Draco asintió distraídamente, aunque no era cierto. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que los niños y Potter montaban sus escobas y comenzaban a volar en círculos, lanzándose las pelotas y tratando de insertarlas a través de los aros de las porterías. La nieve continuaba cayendo más y más fuerte; no parecía que aquella tormenta fuera a amainar. No obstante, Gabrielle y Draco estaban tan protegidos del frío que éste comenzó a acalorarse e incluso a sudar. No quiso reconocer que no era por el calor de su hechizo de calefacción, sino por otra cosa totalmente diferente.

—Un par de semanas, dices —continuó hablándole a Gabrielle, quien, sin pizca de pudor, seguía a Potter con la mirada a donde quiera que éste volaba. Draco estaba seguro que no lo hacía sólo porque Potter fuera un gran entrenador—. Y, durante todo este largo y tedioso tiempo, imagino que has estado viniendo aquí constantemente a traer a tu sobrina a los entrenamientos del club, ¿no? Para ayudar a Fleur y todo eso, como me dijiste —finalizó con los dientes apretados, pues Gabrielle casi no le hacía ni caso y sólo tenía ojos para Potter, quien, volando allá en lo alto del campo, parecía una ráfaga azul con blanco.

—Oh, sí, así justamente es, Malfoy —asintió ella mientras se quitaba la capucha de su bonito abrigo blanco y se arreglaba el cabello—. He estado _tgayendo _a _Victoigue _casi todos los días que le toca _entgenamiento_. ¡Me encanta _venig _aquí! Es _guealmente _bonito… el paisaje —finalizó, mirando a Potter con insistencia.

Draco tuvo que girarse un poco y darle la espalda por unos segundos para que la bruja no notara su gesto de furia. Intentó respirar profundo para tranquilizarse y, de pronto, echó de menos el frío del exterior de su barrera mágica.

—Ahora regreso, necesito ir a… ponerle azúcar a mi té —le dijo a Gabrielle, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente pues sólo tenía ojos para Potter.

Draco, en un esfuerzo por refrescarse los ánimos, caminó hacia la casona dando grandes pasos a través de la nieve espesa. Llegó al pequeño bosque que separaba la casa del campo de entrenamiento y se apoyó contra un árbol, permitiendo que el frío de la madera helada atravesara toda la ropa que traía puesta y llegara hasta su espalda. Se sentía muy enojado y humillado, y ni siquiera entendía por qué. Dejó caer la taza de té a la nieve y se llevó las manos a la cara, pensando con desesperación y tratando de comprender qué demonios era lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso que sentía arder y tenía ganas de lanzarle un par de buenos maleficios de magia negra a esa desvergonzada bruja?

Respiró con profundidad mientras pensaba. _Hechos, pensemos en los hechos, _se dijo.

De acuerdo, hecho número uno: era evidente que a esa chica Gabrielle, quien no sólo era extremadamente hermosa sino que también tenía sangre veela, le gustaba Potter. Eso no era tan extraño ni en ese mundo ni en ninguno, pues Potter era bastante atractivo, siempre había sido extremadamente popular entre mujeres y hombres, y siempre, desde el colegio, había tenido su legión de fans. Hecho número dos: Gabrielle ya tenía dos semanas en Inglaterra, dos semanas llevando a Victoire a entrenar, dos semanas conviviendo con Potter ahí en esa casa club. Draco apretó los puños sólo de pensar _en eso. _¿Por qué Potter no le había dicho nada? ¿O tal vez sí le había dicho algo al otro Draco, en los días anteriores? Eso era algo que Draco jamás podría saber.

_Bien, continuemos._

Hecho número tres: esa chica significaba verdadero peligro porque, hasta donde Draco sabía, Potter no era gay… _Era bisexual. _Allá en su otra vida, Draco nunca se había perdido los chismes en los periódicos y tabloides acerca de todos y cada uno de los romances protagonizados por Potter, y varios de ellos habían sido _con brujas. _Además, sumado a la bisexualidad de Potter, estaba el hecho número cuatro: _en ese momento, _Potter estaba emocionalmente vulnerable pues Draco lo había insultado tanto que lo había orillado a pensar en el divorcio. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, estaba el otro hecho de que Gabrielle no era una fan _cualquiera, _sino que era familia: familia de los Weasley. Alguien bastante cercano que perfectamente podía tener más oportunidades con Potter que cualquier otra fanática más. Toda esa situación junta era un caldo de cultivo excelente para los gérmenes de una infidelidad.

Y Draco, estúpido de él, no había tenido idea. Era una suerte enorme que se le hubiese ocurrido haber ido ahí. Iba a ponerle punto final a eso, no tenía idea de cómo, pero lo iba a hacer. Después de todo, por muy hermosa, joven y atrayente que fuera Gabrielle, no tenía lo que Draco sí: no estaba casada con Potter, no tenía la oportunidad de dormir con él, no tenía un hijo con él. Draco, aun con nula experiencia en relaciones sentimentales a largo plazo, no iba a dejarse ganar por aquella jovencita. Iba a reconquistar a Potter y a obnubilarle tanto el cerebro que no tendría interés en fijarse en nadie más. Vaya que lo haría. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Aspiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse y tomar valor. Meneó la cabeza, elevando el rostro hacia el cielo para que la nieve helada cayera sobre su cara y enfriara sus ánimos. _Vamos, tú eres Draco Malfoy. Esa niña no tiene idea contra quien quiere competir, _se dijo, intentando convencerse de que él era mucho mejor partido, que Potter lo amaba a él, que Potter, por su naturaleza y carácter, era fiel y jamás lo traicionaría. Draco estaba casi convencido de ello, y por eso pudo llegar a la conclusión de que entre Potter y aquella bruja todavía no había pasado nada. Draco no sabía por qué, pero él perfectamente visualizaba a Potter como el tipo de hombre que, si ya no quería nada con su esposo, no le pondría los cuernos, sino que le pediría el divorcio.

Pero, _¿acaso no había estado Potter hablando de divorcio cada dos por tres?, _le susurró burlesca la voz de Snape dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Draco. Más le valía a Potter no tener intenciones de acostarse con esa bruja ni con ninguna.

Repentinamente más furioso a pesar de que había luchado por tranquilizarse, Draco se empujó del tronco del árbol y caminó de nuevo con paso enojado hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Llegó hasta donde Gabrielle continuaba refugiada en el imperturbable que Draco había convocado y se plantó a su lado. Gabrielle lo miró con ojos burlescos.

—Oh, Malfoy, ¿sigues aquí? _Cgeí _que te habías _magchado _ya_._

Oh, la muy descarada, ahora se estaba burlando. Podía ser joven, pero no era en absoluto inocente. Sabía bien a lo que estaba jugando. Draco la miró a los ojos y también le sonrió con petulancia, intentando decirle con ese gesto que él no iba a darse por vencido así de fácilmente. Él iba a luchar por su marido, por su amor y por su fidelidad, le costara lo que le costara.

No obstante, no había por qué rebajarse ni siquiera a discutir el tópico con ella. Draco sonrió con suficiencia. No, no había necesidad. Lo único que él tendría que hacer era procurarse el perdón de Potter, tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, y con eso bastaría para que él, por sí solo, rechazara cualquier avance que aquella brujita pudiera hacerle. Convenciéndose de eso, Draco suspiró más tranquilo, se cruzó de brazos y, parado así como estaba al lado de Gabrielle Delacour, comenzó a disfrutar del espectáculo del entrenamiento de aquel equipo de pequeñuelos y su guapísimo instructor.

—No, no pensaba irme —le dijo a Gabrielle ya sin mirarla—. Vine a admirar a mi adorado esposo volar y es justo lo que pienso hacer. Hoy y todos los días que pueda.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Draco ya estaba perdido en las delicias de mirar a Potter volar. Lo hacía con una gracia y habilidad que parecía arte, parecía ser uno solo con su escoba. Sus movimientos intrépidos y veloces provocaban que el corazón de Draco no dejara de danzar dentro de su pecho. Alrededor de Draco y Gabrielle se habían reunido los demás adultos, quienes comenzaron a animar a sus niños, a gritarles hurras y palabras de apoyo, especialmente porque el viento había arreciado y éste ocasionaba que los pequeños no volaran con tanta estabilidad como era necesaria. Draco tuvo que suprimir una o dos exclamaciones de susto cada vez que una ráfaga violenta de aire amenazaba con llevarse a uno de los niños con todo y escoba.

De pronto, comenzó a preguntarse si no sería buena idea suspender el entrenamiento. Echó un vistazo hacia los adultos y los encontró tan entusiasmados por las tácticas del entrenador que no parecían percatarse de las condiciones climáticas adversas. Draco frunció el ceño, comprendiéndolos. Si él tuviera al mismísimo Harry Potter como entrenador de quidditch de su hijo, tampoco pondría objeciones al respecto así el cielo estuviese cayéndose a pedazos.

En eso pensaba cuando, de pronto, pasó por encima del equipo una violenta ventisca que arrastró al menos a tres de los niños. Los adultos gritaron cuando los pequeños se estrellaron, con todo y escoba, contra el tronco de un viejo y altísimo árbol. Draco miró, asombrado y boquiabierto, lo rápido que Potter reaccionaba ante eso: dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y voló como centella hasta el sitio donde los tres niños caían con todo y escoba hacia el suelo. Draco no vio el momento en que Potter sacó su varita, pero al instante en el que llegaba a los niños, ya la tenía en la mano. Con gesto serio de intensa concentración, Harry Potter lanzó un encantamiento que hizo que los tres chicos se quedaran flotando en el aire y bajaran lentamente hasta el piso lleno de nieve, donde aterrizaron con suavidad y fueron recibidos por varios de los padres que corrieron a auxiliarlos.

Potter también bajó, con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de preocupación, hasta ellos, para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien. Draco, por su parte, tuvo el buen sentido de mirar hacia arriba: los niños que se habían quedado volando en medio de aquellos feroces vientos gélidos se habían quedado sin supervisión. Draco estaba pensando en si debía sugerirle a Potter que les indicara a todos que bajaran de sus escobas, cuando, repentinamente, el tronco del árbol viejo contra el que se habían estrellado los niños, se partió. Draco, azorado, vio caer un gran trozo de madera podrida seguido de una cascada de pequeñas bolas de intenso color negro. Draco jadeó. Tenía suficiente experiencia en el mundo de las pociones para reconocer huevos de doxy aun viéndolos así de lejos. Y si había huevos de doxy ahí, eso quería decir que también habría…

—¡Harry! —gritó, aterrorizándose, comenzando a correr hacia aquel árbol y sacando su varita mientras tanto—. ¡Doxys! ¡Atacarán a los niños!

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron sin comprender qué era lo que Draco estaba diciendo, pero entonces, de pronto y tal como Draco lo había temido, una bandada gigantesca de peludas doxys negras brotaron como chorro del agujero del tronco y se lanzaron sin preámbulo hacia los niños que todavía volaban en sus escobas. La más cercana a ellos era la pequeña Victoire, quien las vio venir y se agazapó sobre su escoba, gritando a todo pulmón. Draco bajó la vista solamente un segundo para cerciorarse si Potter pensaba hacer algo, pero, con azoro, descubrió que Potter se había quedado congelado en el suelo. Lo único que hacía era mirar hacia Victoire con los ojos llenos de terror. Draco no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué le estaba pasando. Los doxys habían alcanzado a la niña y la estaban mordiendo, rodeándola de tal modo que en cuestión de segundos Victoire desapareció de la vista de todos al verse envuelta en aquella espantosa nube negra de insectos mágicos. Draco apuntó su varita hacia ella y comenzó a gritar cuanto hechizo y encantamiento se le vino a la mente, consiguiendo, de ese modo, dispersar a los bichos lo suficiente como para que la niña pudiera comenzar a volar hacia abajo.

—¡Está cayendo! ¡Oh dios, Malfoy, haz algo! —gritó Gabrielle al lado de Draco, ya que, al mismo tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Victoire no estaba conduciendo su escoba, sino que se había desmayado y estaba cayendo en picada.

—_¡Arresto momentum! _—exclamó Draco, dándole apenas a la niña por un rozón. Corrió entonces al punto en el claro donde creía que ella caería. El encantamiento de caída lenta que le había echado funcionó apenas un poco, pero sí lo suficiente como para disminuir la velocidad de su precipitación y para que Draco pudiera atraparla al vuelo antes de que la niña se estrellase contra el suelo. El golpe que sintió al recibir a la niña entre sus brazos fue brutal, pero hizo todo su esfuerzo para no soltarla y que no sufriera ningún daño; el peso de Victoire más la velocidad de la caída ocasionaron que Draco perdiera el aliento y cayera de rodillas sobre la nieve. Gabrielle llegó corriendo a su lado y gritó horrorizada cuando descubrieron que Victoire tenía el rostro y las manos llenos de mordidas de doxy—. ¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a San Mungo! —gritó Draco, al ver a Claudette y a otras personas llegar hasta él—. ¡Claudette, encárguese! ¡Hay que llevarla de emergencia al hospital, rápido!

Claudette se mantuvo serena mientras sacaba su varita, abrazaba a la niña y a Gabrielle y se desaparecía con ellas rumbo, Draco esperaba, la sala de emergencias de San Mungo. Entonces, Draco se levantó del suelo (lo más rápido que su adolorido y magullado cuerpo se lo permitió), y buscó a Potter con la mirada. Lo encontró en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado congelado, sólo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de terror y aturdimiento.

Entonces, las miradas de Potter y de Draco se cruzaron durante un segundo y eso bastó para que Potter reaccionara.

Para gran asombro de Draco, lo que el héroe hizo fue salir huyendo de ahí. Dejó su escoba tirada y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, dejando a todos los atónitos padres y a sus asustados niños atrás. Draco no comprendía nada, ¿qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo al heroico y temerario Harry Potter?

Dudó por unos segundos, pero entonces, se guardó la varita y, tan rápido como pudo, siguió los pasos de Potter hasta la zona arbolada.


	10. Temor irracional

**Capítulo 9. Temor irracional**

Afortunadamente para Draco, fue fácil seguir el rastro de Potter gracias a la nieve: no tuvo que hacer más que correr encima de las profundas huellas que las botas del otro mago habían dejado tras él. Se tardó bastante en encontrarlo porque Potter le llevaba mucha ventaja y, a diferencia de Draco, no iba golpeado y adolorido, pero Draco pensó que tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría siempre y cuando al otro no se le ocurriera desaparecerse.

El bosque no era más que un océano de blanco y frío; los árboles no tenían hojas por la época invernal y por suerte permitían ampliamente la entrada de la luz del día. Draco empezó a llamar a Potter.

—¡Harry! —gritó, comenzando a sentir aquel nombre más y más natural con cada vez que lo pronunciaba—. ¡Harry, ¿en dónde estás?! ¡Harry, responde!

Finalmente, las huellas de Potter lo llevaron hasta un recodo donde un puñado de árboles formaban un perfecto escondite natural. Al acercarse, Draco se detuvo un momento para dejar de hacer ruido sobre la nieve y escuchó el sonido de la respiración agitada y entrecortada de Potter: parecía que alguien lo estaba ahogando.

—¡Harry, por amor a Merlín, ¿qué te pasa?!

Se arrojó hacia ahí y encontró a Potter sentado sobre la nieve, apoyado contra los troncos helados de los árboles, las manos sobre la cabeza, la cara entre las rodillas y éstas pegadas al pecho. Era obvio que quería hacerse lo más pequeño que pudiera. A toda prisa, Draco se hincó a su lado pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—¿Harry? —le habló con voz más suave. No obstante, comenzó a asustarse porque Potter no parecía reaccionar. Lo único que hacía era temblar violentamente y respirar de una manera muy ruidosa e irregular, como asfixiándose. Draco se aterrorizó ante ese pensamiento y le habló más fuerte al tiempo que lo tocaba de un brazo—: ¿HARRY? —Potter reaccionó como si lo hubiese quemado con su toque. Se sobresaltó bruscamente, levantó la cara y, mirando a Draco con horror, como si no lo reconociera, le apuntó con su varita. Draco soltó a Potter y levantó ambas manos—. ¡Ey, ey, tranquilo, Harry! ¡Soy yo, Draco!

La mirada de Potter era de pánico puro. Tenía el rostro pálido y desencajado y, a pesar del frío, sudaba copiosamente. Los ojos, casi negros por las pupilas dilatadas, observaban a Draco fuera de foco, como si no atinara a descubrir quién era, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes.

—¡Alé-aléjate! ¡Aléjate! —resolló Potter entonces entre jadeos, tomando la varita no con una sola mano sino con las dos y apuntándole a Draco con más insistencia. Su respiración era tan agitada, poco profunda e irregular, que de pronto Draco creyó que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco e iba a morírsele ahí mismo. Se aterrorizó todavía más.

—¡Harry! ¡Hay que llevarte a San Mungo! —le gritó, de nuevo acercándose y tratando de tocarlo.

Pero Potter negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, como buscando algo.

—¡NO! ¡Tenemos que escondernos! Si salimos a descubierto, ¡nos encontrarán! ¡Ya vienen, Draco! —exclamó, y al menos Draco estuvo aliviado de que ya pareciera reconocerlo—. ¡YA VIENEN, TE DIGO! ¡Van a matarnos! ¡Y yo... y yo que ya no puedo repelerlos! ¡YA NO PUEDO!

Potter dejó salir un grito de angustia e impotencia tan desgarrador que le puso los pelos de punta a Draco. Al mismo tiempo, dejó caer la varita y volvió a tomarse la cabeza con las manos, respirando todavía más dificultosamente y meciéndose de atrás hacia delante, como si intentara arrullarse.

Draco miró a su alrededor y sólo encontró silencio, viento helado y nieve cayendo. No entendía a que se refería Potter. ¿Sería a las doxys?

—Harry, las doxys se dispersaron, ya no le harán más daño a nadie... ¿Harry?

Por más que Draco le hablaba y lo tocaba con suavidad, Potter no reaccionaba. Todo lo contrario, su estado de terror irracional parecía incrementarse segundo a segundo. Comenzó a respirar de manera tan superficial que Draco tuvo un miedo real de que fuera a morir. El héroe, el vencedor del Señor Oscuro, el Niño-que-vivió balbuceaba incoherencias como un bebé en medio de una pesadilla, temiendo algo que realmente no estaba ahí. Eso no era normal, y fue cuando Draco lo entendió.

Potter estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando recordar el material que había leído al respecto para saber qué hacer. No tenía idea de qué era lo que había desencadenado ese estado en Potter, pero era obvio que no iba a amainar si no lo ayudaba. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de algo: _Por supuesto... ¡Potter va con el psiquiatra mágico!_ Seguramente era por eso. Había algo, algo que Draco ignoraba y que a la tonta de Granger se le había olvidado mencionarle, algo que quizá había traumado a Potter y ahora lo ponía en aquel estado; algo que estaba ocasionando que Potter se estuviese muriendo del terror. Draco no tenía idea, pero en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de lamentarse por no saber, porque era urgente que se pusiera en acción. Intentó pensar en las pistas que el otro mago le había dado… "Ya no puedo repelerlos", le había gritado Potter. Parecía temerle a algo que ahora se creía incapaz de combatir. Así que Draco imaginó que si lo convencía de que él estaba ahí para cuidarlo, quizá lo haría sentir mejor. Y mejor que lo hiciera rápido antes de que Potter se desmayara por la falta de oxígeno.

Con eso en mente, se arrastró de rodillas por encima de la nieve hasta quedar pegado a Potter. Pasó saliva y, armándose de valor, rodeó el cuerpo tembloroso de Potter con sus dos brazos y lo apretó firmemente. Oh, dios, nunca se imaginó que algún día tendría a Potter muerto de miedo y así de vulnerable, mucho menos que podría abrazarlo y que tendría la oportunidad de reconfortarlo. _Concéntrate, estúpido, _se dijo. Acercó su boca a la cabeza del otro mago y comenzó a susurrarle junto al cabello con voz suave:

—Todo está bien, Harry, en serio, todo está bien... Aquí estoy yo. No pasa nada, yo te cuido, yo me encargo. Te ayudaré a cuidar a todos los niños. Te juro que, pase lo que pase, aquí estaré yo para ti. Yo siempre te cuidaré_.._. Yo los repeleré por ti, te lo juro... Ahora... Ahora es mi turno de protegerte —añadió con voz más segura porque no estaba diciéndole mentiras. _E__ra real_.

Para su alivio, su táctica pareció funcionar. Poco a poco, Potter comenzó a respirar de modo más normal y sus temblores comenzaron a disminuir. Continuó quieto, agazapado y sin hacer más, y Draco continuó hablándole.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Harry? Estoy aquí para ti. Déjame cuidarte, déjame ayudarte. Respira profundo, así… así, muy bien. Yo... —Draco cerró los ojos y apretó a Potter con más intensidad entre sus brazos. Se le ocurrió que tendría que decirle cosas más íntimas, más acorde a su papel de esposo enamorado, más como... _frase__s de amor_. Frases que seguramente su otro yo y Potter se decían todo el tiempo. Se mordió los labios, abrió los ojos y se atrevió a decir algo que, quiso convencerse, era completamente falso y sólo lo hacía para salir del paso y cumplir con su papel de marido preocupado—: _Te quiero muchísimo_, Harry. Y, respecto a lo del otro día, de verdad... de verdad no fui yo quien te dijo todas esas cosas horribles. Lo que quiero decir es que no era yo mismo realmente. Estaba fuera de mis cabales. Simplemente… No era yo. Te juro que ni una sola palabra de lo que dije, fue en serio. _Per… Perdóname __por favor_ —finalizó con voz quebrada.

De nuevo cerró los ojos y no dijo más. ¿Qué mierdas era lo que acababa de decir? Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó a él mismo diciéndole semejantes cosas a nadie, mucho menos a Harry Potter en persona. "Te quiero muchísimo", resonó la frase en su mente y quiso patearse a él mismo, especialmente... especialmente porque sentía, muy en el fondo, que no era una total mentira.

Sin liberarlo de su abrazo, usó una de sus manos para acariciar la espalda de Potter enérgicamente pero con ternura, como dándole un masaje para ayudarlo a entrar en calor al tiempo que deseaba demostrarle cariño. Sintió a Potter suspirar y eso lo hizo sonreír. Acercó más su cabeza hacia Potter hasta que el cabello del héroe le quedó justo junto a su cara, y Draco no pudo evitar la tentación... Movió su cabeza de tal modo que su nariz quedó enterrada en la maraña de cabello oscuro de Harry Potter, y Draco se sorprendió de lo suave que era, de lo bien que olía, de lo agradable que era estar así con él. Aspiró profundamente, deseando grabar ese momento, ese aroma y esas sensaciones a fuego en su memoria. Era imposible saber si algún día volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar así con Potter...

Poco a poco, Draco comenzó a sentir el modo en que Potter se relajaba entre sus brazos. Su respiración se profundizó, suspiró varias veces, sus músculos dejaron de estar tan tensos y, en un par de minutos, había vuelto a su completa normalidad. Entonces, lentamente, Potter sacó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, se quitó las manos de encima y giró su cuerpo hacia Draco, rodeándolo con los brazos y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Acto seguido, comenzó a sollozar quedamente con la cara encajada en el pecho de Draco.

Éste, fuertemente conmovido, no pudo hacer más que continuar abrazándolo, acariciándolo, murmurándole palabras suaves llenas de confort y, de vez en vez, palabras que manifestaban su arrepentimiento por las cosas horribles que le había dicho.

Potter no dijo nada. Sólo se dejó hacer conforme dejaba de llorar y se tranquilizaba.

Después de un par de minutos así, finalmente Potter habló con un hilo de voz:

—No-no puedo creer que... que me haya pasado esto aquí. Delante de los niños y sus papás, y justo cuando alguien estuvo en peligro. Si no hubieras estado tú aquí… No sé qué habría pasado con Victoire. Seguramente… seguramente el Ministerio va a despedirme cuando se entere.

Draco no dijo nada. Miró su reloj para tratar de calcular cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Se había sentido eterno, pero realmente sólo habrían sido diez minutos cuando mucho. Seguramente todos los padres de familia los estarían esperando en el campo de entrenamiento para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. La gente solía ser así de chismosa.

—Vamos con ellos y les pediremos que guarden el secreto —le dijo a Potter en voz baja. Todavía estaban muy cerca el uno del otro: Draco continuaba arrodillado sobre la nieve (ya ni siquiera sentía las piernas por el frío, pero de verdad que no le importaba) con Potter envuelto entre sus brazos, mientras éste tenía apoyada la cabeza y el peso de su cuerpo contra el pecho de Draco, sus brazos también rodeándolo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de los accidentes que habían sucedido, del ataque de pánico, de que ahora tendrían que ir a enfrentar a los padres de los niños, a pesar de eso… Draco se sentía inexplicablemente dichoso. Sentía que estaba mucho más cerca de reconciliarse con Potter de lo que lo había estado un rato antes y eso lo emocionaba de una manera que era difícil de explicar.

Además… además…

Pasó saliva, cerró los ojos y deseó no tener que soltarlo nunca. _Dios mío, _se sentía tan bien estar así con Potter. Tan cerca, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo, y Draco no quería separarse, no quería…

Pero…

—Creo que es hora de volver y enfrentar las consecuencias, señor entrenador —dijo en tono de broma, intentando aligerar un poco la situación.

—¿Draco? —masculló Potter contra su pecho y Draco se estremeció cuando percibió la humedad del aliento de Potter atravesándole la ropa.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz ronca, todavía negándose a abrir los ojos y terminar con la magia de aquel instante.

Potter se movió un poco, lo suficiente para poder separar la cabeza del pecho de Draco y elevar la mirada hacia él. Draco abrió los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron y fue cuando éste se dio cuenta de que Potter no traía sus gafas puestas; seguramente se le habían caído en algún punto de su huida. Pensó en sacar su varita para convocarlas con un _accio_, pero Potter lo estaba distrayendo bastante en ese momento: lo estaba observando intensamente con los labios entreabiertos. Draco miró la boca de Potter y pasó saliva, sintiéndose muy nervioso.

¿Potter quería que lo besara?

_Besar a Harry Potter_... ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con semejante acción? La boca se le secó sólo de pensarlo, sólo de imaginarse haciéndolo, pero, ¿sería ese el momento adecuado?

—Harry... —fue el gemido que brotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Miraba alternadamente entre la boca incitadora de Potter y sus ojos, no atreviéndose a dar el paso, esperando a que el otro mago fuera quien comenzara a hacerlo, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de ganas, de tantos deseos, de...

—Gracias por haber estado aquí —susurró Potter entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Debí… debí traer mis pociones conmigo, pero nunca pensé que tendría un ataque en pleno entrenamiento. Estúpido de mí. No sé qué habría pasado con todos nosotros si tú no hubieras estado aquí —finalizó Potter, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes que, sin las gafas, se veían todavía más infantiles y hermosos. Tenía las pestañas negras mojadas por las lágrimas que había derramado. Draco no pudo evitarlo, dejó de rodear a Potter con un brazo para llevarse la mano a la boca y, con los dientes, sacarse el guante que tenía puesto. Dejó caer el guante sobre la nieve y, ya con la mano desnuda, tembloroso e incierto, le tocó el rostro a Potter y le limpió los rastros de lágrimas con un pulgar trémulo. Pasó saliva de nuevo porque Potter no dejaba de mirarlo con total atención y, Draco quería creer, con mucha adoración.

—Harry, lo que dije... —comenzó a explicarse Draco—... lo que te dije hace rato, que sentía mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue completamente cierto. No te lo dije sólo para ayudarte a tranquilizarte. De hecho, tenía días buscando la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas. No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió el día de Navidad, pero de verdad que no era yo mismo. De ninguna manera pienso todas esas cosas horribles que te dije. ¿Me crees?

Lamentablemente, haber dicho todo eso fue la aguja que pinchó la burbuja que envolvía aquel instante y lo volvía mágico, porque Potter, en cuanto Draco hubo dejado salir esas últimas palabras, suspiró, bajó la vista y se movió hacia atrás, alejándose de él, obligándolo a soltarlo de su abrazo.

Draco, con gran decepción, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir. Demonios, y pensar que él había imaginado que estaba a punto de besarlo.

—Hablemos en la casa de esto, ¿te parece bien? Por ahora... —farfulló Potter, comenzando a ponerse de pie de modo tambaleante—. Tengo cosas más lamentables y urgentes que hacer. No sé cómo vayan a reaccionar todos los padres después de mi ridícula huida y patético espectáculo. Y cuando se enteren de mi problema de salud mental… —agregó con voz preocupada, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Draco se mordió los labios. De alguna manera, sabía que decirle a Potter "No digas eso, no eres patético por tener un trauma y reaccionar a él" no iba a servirle de nada. Su orgullo no lo dejaría aceptarlo. Y además, Draco no tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que le había causado ese estado a Potter y no quería meter más la pata hablando de ello sin saber a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba. Tenía que preguntárselo a Granger.

Potter comenzó entonces el lento y penoso camino de regreso al claro del bosque, demostrando con su andar cansado que el ataque de pánico lo había dejado completamente exhausto. Draco sentía mucha pena y de verdad quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. A él le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe que había recibido al atrapar a Victoire, pero aun así le fue más fácil caminar al lado de Potter que a éste. Dudó un segundo y entonces le ofreció su brazo a Potter, sin decirle nada. Potter lo miró durante unos segundos, dudando, pero entonces pareció doblegar su orgullo y se lo aceptó: lo tomó del brazo con firmeza y se ayudó de él para terminar de caminar el tramo de bosque que les restaba.

El par de minutos que les llevó llegar hasta el claro fue tiempo suficiente para que Draco tomara una decisión. Era evidente que el trastorno mental de Potter no era del dominio público y seguramente, si los periódicos se enteraban de un chisme así, hablarían de ello por décadas y quizá, incluso provocarían que Potter no volviera a conseguir trabajo ni como entrenador ni como jugador. El mundo mágico no era tan tolerante ni tan comprensivo con los trastornos mentales como lo era el muggle; en ese punto estaban más atrasados y con desventaja, así que Draco llegó a la conclusión de que no debían arriesgarse. No podía permitirse el lujo de que alguno de esos padres de familia le contara algo a alguien, se corriera la voz y la prensa terminara enterándose.

Suspiró con determinación mientras salían del bosque y los padres de familia y los niños que los esperaban en el campo comenzaban a rodearlos y a hacerles preguntas, a excepción de Teddy Lupin. El niño se había quedado regazado y, apoyado en el palo de su escoba, sólo observaba a Harry con gesto aprensivo. Las demás personas se veían genuinamente preocupadas por Potter y se notaba que le tenían gran cariño y respeto, pero aún así... Draco sabía que dejarlos enterarse era un riesgo muy grande.

Levantó una mano para pedir silencio y todo el mundo se calló, esperando por lo que tuviera que decir. Incluso Potter se le quedó viendo con curiosidad.

—Voy a llevar al entrenador Potter adentro de la casa para sentarlo y que pueda descansar, y sólo entonces volveré con ustedes y les explicaré lo que acaba de suceder, ¿les parece bien?

Algunos no parecieron quedar muy conformes, pero Draco no estaba pidiéndoles permiso. Ignoró sus miradas y preguntas, y caminó con paso resuelto hacia la casa, casi arrastrando a Potter porque éste no quería irse de ahí sin explicarse él mismo.

—Pe-pero, Draco... —se quejó—, ¿por qué no me has dejado decirles...? Tienen derecho a saber qué es exactamente lo que acaba de pasar. Imagino que muchos de ellos querrán sacar a sus hijos del equipo si piensan que el entrenador no es capaz de cuidarlos en caso de peligro —completó con voz amargada al mismo tiempo que conseguían llegar hasta la casa y entraban por la puerta que daba a la sala.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Yo me encargo de todo eso. Confía en mí, Harry, por favor. ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó Draco al tiempo que lo obligaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de la casa club. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, recordando entonces que habían dejado sus anteojos en el bosque—. ¿Confiarás en mí? Dime si te he fallado alguna vez... a excepción del día de Navidad pasado, claro está —añadió, bajando la mirada.

Potter no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

—Está bien. Claro que confío en ti, por supuesto —exhaló y se desplomó contra el respaldo del sofá, agotado.

—Bien. Regresaré en un momento, espera aquí. También iré a buscar tus anteojos, supongo que se te cayeron en alguna parte del bosque.

Y con eso, salió de nuevo de la casa. Caminó enérgicamente hacia el claro donde los padres aguardaban ya impacientes y algunos de ellos, enojados. Draco sacó su varita, la escondió debajo de su abrigo y se preparó para desmemoriarlos a todos, de uno por uno y sin que se dieran cuenta. Lo haría incluso con los niños… No le remordía la consciencia en absoluto y no le importaba arriesgarse a estar cometiendo un delito. No iba a permitir que aquel suceso saliera de ahí, no iba arriesgarse a que Potter continuara sufriendo daños por los rumores y la mala prensa. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso cuando fue estudiante del colegio.

Suspiró, alistó la varita y el encantamiento en su mente, y se acercó al grupo de gente que lo estaba aguardando.

* * *

Un rato después, Draco, ya con los anteojos de Potter a buen resguardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, regresó a la casa acompañado de todos los padres y madres de familia con sus niños. Todos iban tan alegres y despreocupados que Potter los observó extrañado mientras ingresaban a la casa club, se despedían de él y se iban, poco a poco, por la chimenea que estaba en el comedor rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

El papá de un niño que parecía ser muy amigo de Teddy se ofreció a llevarlo a casa de su abuela, y Draco aceptó para quitarle a Harry la responsabilidad de cuidar a su ahijado al menos por esa tarde. Potter los miró irse con la boca abierta, seguramente preguntándose por qué parecían tan felices y por qué nadie mencionaba el incidente recién ocurrido.

Cuando finalmente Draco y Potter se quedaron solos en la sala, éste preguntó con voz preocupada:

—Draco, ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste? —Por toda respuesta, Draco sonrió y le mostró su varita a Potter sin decir nada. Potter abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, y pareció comprender—. Oh, Dios mío, ¡los _obliviataste! __¿A todos?… _Pero, ¿eso no es ilegal? ¡Draco! ¿Y si te metes en problemas?

Draco hizo un chasquido con la lengua como restándole importancia y se sentó al lado de Potter en el sofá.

—Como si eso me preocupara. Era muchísimo más importante que no se largaran de aquí conociendo tu secreto, a lo que pueda pasarme a mí por haberles hecho olvidar un ratito de sus vidas. ¿Para qué somos amigos entonces de la influyente e importante Hermione Granger Weasley, si no es para que nos saque de apuros con la Ley en caso de necesitarlo? —dijo en tono serio y, para su sorpresa, Potter lo miró y se rió con ganas.

Draco se asombró tanto de haber hecho reír a Potter que no pudo seguir hablando. La verdad era que había imaginado que Potter se pondría furioso y moralista con él por haberles aplicado _obliviates_ a todos y cada uno de los testigos de su ataque de pánico, así que verlo reírse con alegría y agradecimiento le resultaba totalmente inesperado.

Sonriendo con presunción, se le quedó viendo a Potter mientras éste, apoltronado cómodamente en el sofá, terminaba de reírse débilmente.

—Oh, Draco —suspiró Potter cuando dejó de reír—. En serio, ya te lo había dicho pero lo repito: no imaginas cuánto me alegro de que justamente hoy hubieses estado aquí. —Lo miró a los ojos, poniéndose completamente serio de repente, y Draco se sintió nervioso—. Eres… Eres increíble, haber hecho eso por mí. De verdad, gracias.

Draco pasó saliva. Apretó las manos en puños. El momento era perfecto. Los dos estaban ahí a solas y Potter parecía tan dispuesto. Sólo… sólo era cuestión de que él diera el siguiente paso, que se atreviera, que se acercara. Tenía que dejar el orgullo a un lado, el miedo a verse rechazado.

_Vamos,_ se dijo._ Atrévete. Acuérdate de tu otro yo. El __grandísimo __cabrón se atrevió a tanto que terminó casándose con él_.

Ese pensamiento lo animó. Se movió por encima del sofá, acercándose lo más que pudo hasta Potter, hasta que sus muslos quedaron pegados. Potter lo miró hacer eso y no hizo ni dijo nada, y Draco lo tomó como buena señal.

—Harry... —masculló Draco, sintiéndose de pronto muy sobrepasado, sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, que comenzaba a sudar a pesar del frío, que toda la ropa que traía encima le estorbaba. Lentamente, sin dejar de ver a Potter a los ojos, se quitó los guantes de las dos manos y la bufanda que traía puesta. Se inclinó sobre Potter, envalentonándose porque el otro sólo se le quedaba viendo con sus ojos dilatados todavía sin anteojos. No había señas de rechazo en su lenguaje corporal y Draco lo tomó como incentivo para continuar—. Harry —repitió con voz ronca, levantando una mano y colocándola en la mejilla del otro mago.

Potter entrecerró los ojos al sentir el contacto y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Draco —gimió. Escuchar a Potter decir su nombre así fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Draco no podía creerlo, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Iba a besar a Harry Potter.

Iba a besarlo. Oh sí, lo iba a hacer.

Se inclinó más sobre él y acercó su rostro, lentamente, saboreando el momento, incrementando la espera, la expectación, porque la realidad era que no tenía la certeza de que algo así pudiera volver a pasar en un futuro, así que quería aprovechar y disfrutar cada segundo del evento al máximo. Potter, con los párpados medio cerrados, lo observó acercarse y no dijo nada. Al contrario, sacó la punta de su lengua y se humedeció los labios, apenas perceptiblemente, lo suficiente para que Draco se volviera loco con aquella insinuación. Potter levantó la mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la que Draco tenía sobre su mejilla, como alentándolo.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más.

Sin cerrar los ojos, porque no quería perderse de nada, ni un segundo de ello, Draco terminó de acercar su cara a la de Potter y tocó su labio inferior con los suyos, suavemente, lo más gentil que su ansiedad se lo permitió. Potter emitió un quejidito de necesidad y un torrente de hormonas y excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Draco de la cabeza a los pies, ocasionando que mandara cualquier temor al diablo.

No obstante, se obligó a ser suave. Potter acababa de sufrir un ataque de pánico y estaba cansado, Draco tendría que ser amable, darle su espacio, sus tiempos... _Sólo será un beso, sólo uno, _se dijo y, con eso en mente, comenzó simplemente a mordisquearle el labio inferior a Potter, sólo eso... Se lo chupó y lamió, quedo y lento, sin cerrar los ojos, observando. Estaba maravillado de lo guapo que era Potter así de cerca, mientras éste cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. Draco comenzó a mover su mano sobre su rostro, acariciándolo. Sacó un poco su lengua y la sumergió en medio de los labios entreabiertos de Potter y éste volvió a gemir.

—Dios mío, Harry —masculló Draco. La manera en que Potter respondía al beso estaba volviéndolo loco. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque todo aquello era demasiado.

—Draco —jadeó Potter a su vez, levantando ambas manos y tomándolo del cuello, acercándolo más a él, como si tuviera miedo de que Draco fuera a alejarse—. Draco, oh dios, Draco, te he extrañado tanto, tanto...

Potter pareció incendiarse de pronto, pareció olvidar que acababa de sufrir un terrible y agotador ataque de pánico, y comenzó a besar a Draco de manera frenética. Draco gimió en medio del éxtasis que aquella respuesta de Potter le provocaba, y mandó cualquier intento de ir lento al diablo. Los labios de Potter se sentían tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan correctos encima de los suyos, su lengua se sumergió en su boca y tocó la suya y Draco gimió, maravillado de lo bien que sabía Potter, _oh dios, el sabor de su saliva, su aroma, su tacto, _Draco no podía creerlo, se sentía hambriento, deseoso de más, asombrado de lo bien que eso se sentía, de que por fin, después de tantos y tantos años de desear a Potter en silencio y a lo lejos, ya podía besarlo, podía tenerlo entre sus brazos así, estremeciéndose de deseo, dispuesto a todo, amándolo...

—Joder, Harry... yo... yo también te extrañé —mintió, porque, obviamente él no podía haber extrañado algo que jamás había tenido, algo que jamás había sido suyo. Pero se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo por Potter en aquel momento era completamente sincero y no pudo si no dejarse perder en las maravillas de lo que, para él, era su primer beso.

Su primer beso con Harry Potter.

Se dejó perder, se olvidó de todo, se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

Gimiendo con desesperación, correspondió frenético al beso brusco y ansioso que Potter le estaba dando, y se inclinó más sobre el otro mago. Draco sólo había esperado poder besarlo, así que jadeó lleno de asombro cuando Potter, con fuerza inesperada, lo tomó de la tela de su túnica, tiró de él y lo dirigió hasta que Draco quedó sentado encima, a horcajadas sobre el otro, una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas.

Potter quería mucho más que un beso y Draco no iba a hacerse del rogar. Soltó a Potter para poder quitarse el abrigo: lo hizo a toda prisa sin separar su rostro del otro mago, sin dejar de besarlo. Consiguió quitárselo y lo arrojó de cualquier modo a un lado. Escuchó gemir a Potter mientras éste acariciaba su espalda por encima de la ropa y llevaba sus manos directo al trasero de Draco, lo tomaba de las nalgas y lo empujaba hacia él.

Draco casi se desmaya cuando su erección, aun encima de todas las capas de ropa, rozó la dureza de la de Potter.

Los dos gimieron y Draco, con el cerebro obnubilado por el placer grandioso y novedoso que estaba experimentando, comenzó a frotarse contra Potter y éste gimió con aprobación.

—Joder, sí... —escuchó Draco que Potter murmuraba contra sus labios. Una ráfaga de deseo recorrió su cuerpo y se quedó en su entrepierna, endureciendo aun más su miembro y llevándolo casi al borde. No podía creer lo cerca que se sentía ya del orgasmo, se sentía junto al precipicio, a punto de terminar. No le había pasado algo así desde que era adolescente. Pero no le importaba. Estaba con Potter, joder, _con Potter_, estaba encima de él, besándose con él como si no hubiera un mañana, frotándose con la ropa puesta como si fuera su primera vez (_y para Draco, lo era_), ansiosos, ganosos, a punto de...

De alguna manera, las manos que Potter tenía en el trasero de Draco y las cuales usaba para empujarlo más hacia él, encontraron camino entre la túnica y los pantalones que éste traía. Potter consiguió meter una mano bajo la ropa y con sus dedos largos, helados y llenos de callos, acarició a Draco entre sus nalgas; recorrió, ansioso, su abertura hasta rozarle la suave piel de su entrada.

Draco vio estrellas debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Tuvo que dejar de besar a Potter para poder jadear porque sentía que estaba ahogándose.

—Oh, Harry, por Merlín, _Harry_...

—Draco, tócame, tócame... —le rogó Harry, y Draco no lo pensó más. Bajó una de sus manos, la metió entre sus cuerpos y la colocó encima de la erección de Harry , aun sobre toda su ropa, encima de su túnica y de su pantalón del uniforme de quidditch. Sintió aquella dureza ardiente debajo de su palma, sintió a Harry estremeciéndose bajo su caricia, y Draco usó los dedos para conocer la forma de la excitación del otro, para apretarlo, para volverlo loco. Harry comenzó a gemir incoherencias y a empujar sus caderas hacia la mano de Draco al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de acariciarle el trasero y trataba de seguir besándolo.

Pero era tan difícil continuar besándose así. Llegó un punto donde lo que estaban haciendo con sus bocas no era un beso propiamente dicho: era sólo compartir el aliento, jadear uno sobre la boca del otro, sacar un poco la lengua de vez en cuando para toquetear los labios, los dientes y la lengua de su pareja, darse una pequeña mordida en los labios, y luego, lamerse para suavizar la caricia, gemir sin control, y pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, Draco tuvo a Harry estremeciéndose ahí debajo de él mientras el moreno se corría, mientras su viscosa y ardiente esencia empapaba sus pantalones de quidditch. Draco, maravillado, sentía cómo el miembro de Harry, perfecto y hermoso, caliente y duro como roca, emitía pulsaciones debajo de su mano y debajo de toda su ropa. Harry gemía y gemía mientras se prolongaba su orgasmo, se aferraba a Draco como si su vida dependiera de eso, y éste todavía no podía creerlo, no podía creer que él, justamente él, con unos cuantos besos y caricias aun por encima de la ropa, estuviese provocando a Harry de aquella jodida y erótica manera a tal grado de hacerlo correrse debajo de los pantalones.

Draco cerró los ojos, presintiendo que él no demoraría mucho en llegar también a su culminación. Harry, quien había dejado de acariciarlo mientras se corría, comenzó a respirar ahogadamente y reanudó sus lascivas caricias en el trasero de Draco al tiempo que arremetía con fuerza para volver a besarlo, aparentemente decidido también a llevarlo a su orgasmo. Draco gimió agradecido y se dejó hacer. Sintió la otra mano de Harry, la que no tenía metida en sus pantalones, buscar sitio por delante de sus cuerpos y aferrarle su erección por encima de la ropa. Draco jadeó, sobrepasado, echando las caderas hacia delante, buscando más, deseando tanto que...

El sonido de la chimenea que estaba a unos metros en el comedor, encendiéndose con la fuerza de la llamarada verde de la red flu, los interrumpió justo cuando Draco estaba a nada de correrse.

Alguien estaba entrando por ahí y fue como recibir un cubetazo lleno de la nieve helada del exterior. Sin tener tiempo de terminar, Draco tuvo que dejar de besar a Harry y separarse de él. Brincó hacia un lado y cayó sentado en el sofá junto a Harry, quien, con cara de susto, usó su túnica de quidditch para cubrirse la entrepierna empapada y su pantalón hecho un desastre.

Draco, casi llorando por la insatisfacción de su no orgasmo, cogió rápidamente su abrigo y lo usó para cubrirse también el regazo, ya que él ostentaba una erección de campeonato que era perfectamente visible a través de sus pantalones. Tuvieron los segundos justos que necesitaron antes de que Claudette entrara a la sala y los descubriese así.

La bruja se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta que separaba el comedor de la sala y los miró inquisitiva. Luego arqueó una ceja, sonrió un poco y continuó caminando hacia ellos, intentando no mirarlos mucho a la cara.

Draco se sonrojó: sabía que aquella bruja sabía qué era lo que había estado pasando ahí entre Harry y él, ¿y cómo no, si los estaba encontrando sentados de manera extraña sobre el sofá, despeinados, con la ropa desarreglada, sin aliento y con los rostros sonrojados? Cualquiera, hasta Ron Weasley, se habría dado cuenta. Draco se cubrió la cara con una mano, sumamente avergonzado.

Además… Joder, además, estaba el hecho de que él le había prometido a Granger que no iba a tener sexo con Harry Potter bajo ninguna circunstancia. En medio del calor del momento, se había olvidado de esa estúpida promesa, la cual, ahora, lamentaba profundamente haber hecho.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes mientras sentía que su erección comenzaba a desaparecer y una helada sensación de pérdida le inundaba el ánimo. Imaginar que aquella era la única ocasión en la que tendría oportunidad de estar así con Harry y que ni siquiera había podido terminar, lo llenaba de pesar. Maldita su suerte.

Claudette pasó junto a ellos y dijo, sonriendo mucho y sin mirarlos a la cara:

—Harry, lamento interrumpir, sólo regresé por mis cosas, en serio no pensé que los encontraría todavía aquí.

—¿Cómo… cómo está Victoire? —preguntó Harry entonces, quien ya parecía estar recuperado de su reciente orgasmo y hablaba con normalidad. Draco lo observó y se dio cuenta de que, pasada la gloria y maravilla del éxtasis, Harry volvía a verse muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento y por la salud de su sobrina.

—Está muy bien, Harry, en serio, no te preocupes. La caída no fue en absoluto grave, el señor Malfoy hizo un magnífico trabajo al atraparla —dijo, y miró hacia Draco, sonriéndole cálidamente—. Todo un buscador también, ¿cierto, señor Malfoy?

Draco, a pesar de la impotencia que sentía por haber sido interrumpido de aquella manera tan cruel, tuvo que corresponder esa sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, Claudette —contestó—. Gracias por haber llevado a la niña y a su tía a San Mungo de manera tan oportuna. Por cierto, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo —dijo, y se levantó. De cualquier manera, la excitación sexual que lo había vuelto loco unos momentos antes, se había desvanecido ya por completo, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Volvió a ponerse su abrigo, guantes y bufanda. Le pasó sus anteojos a Harry y le dijo a Claudette—: Hay algo que necesito confesarte acerca de los padres de familia y sus niños. Confío en que a ti no será necesario _obliviatarte. _

Claudette lo miró con azoro pero también con gesto divertido, quizá presintiendo por dónde iba aquella confesión.

—Realmente espero eso, señor Malfoy —le dijo—Cuénteme, por favor.

* * *

Tal como Draco había presentido, Claudette sí tenía conocimiento acerca de los problemas de salud mental de Harry Potter. No entraron en detalles, y, para no despertar sospechas, Draco no le hizo preguntas, sólo le contó todo lo que había sucedido ahí después de que ella se marchara hacia el hospital a llevar a la niña y a su tía. Entonces, Claudette prometió guardar el secreto por cariño y respeto al entrenador Potter, y Draco supo que podía confiar en ella.

Harry y él decidieron ir enseguida a San Mungo. Harry no dejaba de estar bastante angustiado por la salud de Victoire y aunque Claudette les había dicho que la niña ya estaba completamente curada de las mordidas de las doxy gracias a la rápida aplicación del antídoto, él quería cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que realmente fuera así. Además, también deseaba y necesitaba hablar con los padres de la niña, seguramente para pedirles perdón. Draco, conociendo el carácter de Harry, no podía haber esperado menos de él.

Había guardado la secreta esperanza de poder regresar a la mansión enseguida para continuar haciendo _eso _que Claudette había interrumpido, pero supuso que ya tendrían más tiempo después. Quizá… quizá más tarde, o en la noche.

Sólo imaginar que Harry y él podrían dormir juntos en la misma cama lo llenaba de una ilusión tal que no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Antes de irse de la casa club, Draco se paró frente a Harry, le limpió los pantalones con un encantamiento de su varita y le sonrió mucho sin decir nada. Harry lo miró a los ojos y se mordió los labios, sin corresponderle la sonrisa. Entonces, por un momento, Draco se angustió porque creyó ver en la mirada de Harry algo parecido a la duda y el remordimiento. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Lamentablemente, en ese instante no había tiempo para charlas acerca de sus problemas maritales ni para las dudas que uno o el otro pudiera manifestar. Harry lo tomó del brazo y se desapareció junto con él rumbo al hospital.


	11. La familia adoptiva de Harry Potter

**Capítulo 10. La familia adoptiva de Harry Potter**

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta del cuarto que les habían indicado en la recepción del hospital, Draco se asustó de la cantidad de gente parada ahí, especialmente del océano de rojo que vio desde lejos. Mientras caminaba al lado de Harry (lentamente porque él iba golpeado y Harry, cansado), Draco comenzó a sudar un poco de los nervios pues realmente le iba a costar "reconocer" a la familia Weasley ya que, en su otra vida, no sabía nada de ellos y apenas sí los había visto de lejos en alguna ocasión, mucho menos conocía sus nombres.

La multitud apostada ahí (no todos pelirrojos, pudo constatar Draco) los descubrió viniendo por el corredor y comenzaron a saludarlos desde la distancia. Se veían sonrientes y tranquilos, lo que era indicativo de que la niña estaba perfectamente bien y que no había nada que lamentar de lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento.

_Al contrario_, pensó Draco, sonriendo satisfecho y admirando a su guapísimo esposo de reojo, _creo que las cosas no pudieron haber resultado mejor_.

De pronto, Draco se vio empujado por alguien de cabello de color platinado: Gabrielle se le había echado encima a Harry para abrazarlo. La chica había hecho a un lado a Draco tan bruscamente que éste casi se dio contra la pared del corredor. No obstante, Draco no tuvo tiempo para enojarse o para mirar el modo en que Gabrielle envolvía a un sorprendido Harry entre sus brazos, porque, a su vez, alguien se abalanzó sobre él también para abrazarlo.

Era Fleur Delacour (o Fleur Weasley, Draco no tenía idea cómo se haría llamar), quien de pronto estaba llenándole la cara de besos mientras exclamaba, con un acento francés menos marcado que el de su hermana, bendiciones y agradecimientos de todo tipo por haber salvado a su pequeña hija.

—¡Oh _Dgaco, Gabielle_ nos ha contado a todos cómo _atgapaste_ a _Victoige_ en _bgazos_ cuando cayó desde lo alto! ¡No puedo _cgeeglo_! ¡Le salvaste la vida! ¡Estoy en deuda _pegmanente_ contigo!

Draco intentó sonreír y no poner cara de asco porque Fleur podía ser una mujer hermosa y todo, pero la verdad era que lo estaba asfixiando y, además, le estaba dejando la cara empapada de babas y lágrimas. Discreto y con suavidad, Draco la empujó para quitársela de encima.

—No fue nada, eh... Fleur, en serio. Cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca lo habría hecho. Harry estaba ocupado con otros niños y a distancia bastante considerable, por eso tuve que intervenir yo —mintió, echándole un vistazo de reojo a Harry. Según podía recordar, Gabrielle no se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había quedado congelado del terror, así que mejor que pensaran otra cosa. Draco no tenía idea si el secreto del trauma de Harry y sus ataques de pánico eran del conocimiento de toda esa gente.

Harry, quien todavía tenía a Gabrielle encima, captó los ojos de Draco y le dirigió una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Asintió y confirmó lo dicho por Draco mientras trataba de soltarse de una llorosa Gabrielle Delacour:

—Así es... Yo estaba demasiado lejos, lo siento mucho, no habría podido atraparla. Fue una suerte excepcional que Draco hubiese estado ahí el día de hoy. Yo... yo le estaré eternamente agradecido —murmuró, mirando a Draco con insistencia y, finalmente, empujando a Gabrielle hacia un lado, quitándosela de encima.

Draco sonrió mucho, sintiéndose triunfante. Después de esas muestras de lealtad de parte de Harry, ni siquiera estaba molesto porque aquella mocosa francesa lo hubiese abrazado así a la primera oportunidad. Miró a Gabrielle discretamente y la atrapó observándolo a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco no pudo contenerse: la miró con gesto presuntuoso y vencedor. Arqueó una ceja, pensando "Harry es mío, él me quiere a mí y tú te jodes", y estuvo seguro de que ella lo captó. Gabrielle giró su cabeza hacia un lado de modo altanero, echándose el bonito cabello hacia un lado y procedió a ignorar a Draco con ganas.

—¿Y cómo está Victoire? —preguntó Harry con gesto culpable.

—Está como nueva —respondió un pelirrojo alto y muy guapo que traía el cabello agarrado con una coleta—. Sólo estamos esperando al sanador en turno para que nos firme la hoja del alta.

Cuando las dos hermanas Delacour finalmente se cansaron de agradecerles a Harry y a Draco, se alejaron un poco y permitieron que los otros se acercasen a ellos a saludar. De pronto, aquel pelirrojo de cabello en coleta estaba estrechando la mano de Draco con gran efusividad, y, por el modo en que se refirió a Victoire como "la niña de sus ojos", Draco pudo deducir que se trataba del padre de ésta, el famoso Bill Weasley. También estaba ahí Ron Weasley sin su esposa Granger. Ron se acercó a Draco y le dio una palmada muy fuerte en un hombro que, de nuevo, casi lo hace rebotar contra la pared del corredor.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Draco —le dijo Ron con el tono cargado de respeto y Draco, azorado, lo miró boquiabierto. La verdad, jamás se habría esperado, ni en esa vida ni en ninguna, que la comadreja Weasley lo tratara con aquel cariño. Draco tuvo que reconocer que cuando Ron Weasley no tenía en su cara un gesto de amargura o de resentimiento, se veía bastante bien, casi guapo—. ¿En dónde dejaron a Teddy? —preguntó.

—Uno de los padres de los otros niños nos hizo el favor de llevarlo a la casa de Andrómeda —respondió Harry.

Luego, fue Ginny Weasley quien, vestida con uniforme de auror, se acercó a Draco y le dio un apretado abrazo que casi le saca el aire.

—¡Estuviste genial, Draco! —le dijo ella a gritos—. ¡Casi haces que me alegre de que Harry me haya dejado por ti!

Draco arqueó una ceja y se aguantó las ganas de decirle a la comadrejilla que, de todas maneras, sin él o con él, Harry jamás se habría casado con ella. Al menos en la vida de donde Draco provenía, no.

—Eh… ¿Gracias, supongo? —le respondió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Otro pelirrojo, de menor estatura pero también muy atractivo, se acercó cuando Ginny apenas liberaba a Draco de sus garras.

—Hola, Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —le dijo aquel pelirrojo, extendiendo un brazo hacia él y ofreciéndole una mano llena de cicatrices y callos. Draco se la tomó y le obsequió una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Por supuesto! Eh...

El pelirrojo sonrió. Era tan pecoso que parecía que estaba bronceado.

—Charlie. Me llamo Charlie. No te culpo por no recordarme, no nos habíamos visto desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Draco arqueó una ceja, recordando de repente que los Weasley tenían un hermano viviendo en un país extranjero donde trabajaba en una colonia de dragones, o algo por el estilo. Seguro que era aquel.

—Claro, claro, ¡Charlie! ¿Cómo has estado?

—No tan bien como tú, según veo. Así que, ¿casado con Harry y ya con un hijo? Increíble, Malfoy. Enhorabuena. Tengo que decirte que sé de primera mano que, _con él, _te has sacado la lotería —dijo y miró hacia Harry significativamente. Draco también miró hacia donde Harry hablaba en voz baja con los padres de Victoire.

Gabrielle también estaba ahí junto a ellos. La chica, insistente y necia, estaba plantada a un lado de Harry, y Draco notó, con rabia, cómo la francesa trataba de apoyar el peso de su cuerpo contra el de Harry. Draco apretó los dientes, suspiró y trató de no enojarse. Sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera esa bruja, Harry jamás le sería infiel. Tenía que confiar en él. Gabrielle podría abrazar, tocar y manosear a Harry todo lo que pudiera, pero eso no significaba nada. Harry lo amaba a él y Draco se aferró a ese pensamiento para no perder el control y armar una escena de celos.

Regresó sus ojos a Charlie y le dijo con toda sinceridad y con la voz más seria de lo que pretendía:

—Por supuesto que me saqué la lotería. Eso lo sé muy bien.

Y entonces, algo amargo le subió por el esófago porque fue terrible caer en cuenta de que, a lo que Charlie Weasley le llamaba "haberse sacado la lotería" (o sea, estar casado con Harry Potter y tener familia con él), era realmente la situación idílica y perfecta que Draco no sabía que quería y necesitaba en su vida hasta que la había tenido ahí en ese vistazo.

Pero el punto era que en su vida real no era así.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y no pudo seguir charlando. Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose sobrepasado. Por suerte, alguien se acercó en ese momento hasta Charlie y comenzó a hablar con él, distrayéndolo. Draco levantó los ojos y le echó un vistazo al mago que se había acercado y hablaba con Charlie. Seguramente no era un Weasley (pues no era pelirrojo), aunque sí era bastante atractivo, de piel muy blanca y ojos y cabello oscuros, más o menos de la misma edad de Charlie. Draco se le quedó mirando fijo porque, el otro mago, a su vez, lo estaba observando a él intensa y apreciativamente.

—Malfoy, este es Emil Enescu, un viejo amigo —dijo Charlie al notar que aquellos dos se miraban el uno al otro—. Trabajamos juntos en Rumanía y me ha acompañado a pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Emil, él es Draco Malfoy, el marido de Harry Potter.

Draco le sonrió por obligación y le dio la mano. El tal Enescu le dio un fortísimo apretón que casi le rompe todos los dedos, y, no sólo eso... Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Enescu, a la hora de soltarle la mano, lo hacía de modo lento e insinuante, casi acariciándole la palma con los dedos. Y no sólo eso: también lo miró de arriba abajo y le arqueó una ceja, sonriendo de lado.

—Muchísimo gusto, _Draco_ —le dijo Enescu con un marcado y burlón acento rumano, haciendo especial énfasis en su nombre—. Me encanta comprobar que otros ingleses son tan guapos como mi amigo Charlie, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿Sabías que Charlie y yo nos dedicamos a cuidar… _dragones, _cierto, _Draco_? —preguntó en un tono provocativo que no le pasó desapercibido a éste.

—Sí… algo me han contado —respondió Draco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso aquel mago rumano le estaba coqueteando así de descarado, aun con Harry presente ahí apenas a un par de metros?

Draco miró de nuevo hacia Harry y, de nuevo, lo encontró con Gabrielle colgada de su brazo. El calor del enojo le recorrió las venas; tuvo ganas de salir de ahí de inmediato, no recordaba haberse sentido tan incómodo. Resopló mientras pensaba que la familia Weasley y sus allegados representaban un verdadero peligro para su matrimonio. Se preguntó si él y Harry tendrían ese problema recurrentemente y si se pasarían el tiempo quitándose de encima a otra gente que buscaba meterse en los pantalones de uno o de otro. Recordó las palabras de Blaise cuando éste le había afirmado a Harry que Draco se lo pasaba celoso de toda la gente que lo rodeaba y que siempre tenía el temor de que fuera a dejarlo por algún fan o compañero de equipo. Apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que eso podía ser una completa verdad.

Estaba pensando en eso tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta en qué instante Charlie se hubo alejado, dejando a su amigo junto a Draco. El rumano se acercó más y captó su atención. Lenta y discretamente, aquel mago de cabello oscuro levantó un brazo y tocó a Draco con la punta de los dedos de una mano.

—¿No te gustaría ir al salón de té conmigo? Puedo... puedo invitarte algo, si gustas —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Draco lo miró, asombrado de su desvergüenza y valor. El mago era bastante atractivo y Draco estaba seguro que allá, en su otra vida, no habría dudado ni un segundo para aceptar sus avances y coqueteos. Pero ahí, en esa vida, él estaba casado con Harry Potter. _¡Casado con Harry Potter, ni más ni menos! _No estaba interesado en absoluto, ni por ése ni por ninguno más. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Enescu continuaba hablándole—: O incluso, si quieres, podemos irnos los dos por algo más fuerte de beber. Charlie me mostró el otro día un par de sitios interesantes en su famoso callejón Diagon.

Draco suspiró con fastidio y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, eh... disculpa, olvidé tu nombre.

El otro mago lo miró socarrón.

—Emil Enescu.

—Ah, sí. Eso. Yo... Mira, Enescu, yo vengo con mi esposo, por si no lo notaste —respondió Draco entonces, señalando con un pulgar hacia donde Harry estaba parado.

Enescu miró hacia allá y soltó una risita.

—Oh sí, los vi llegar juntos y escuché que Charlie te presentaba como marido del famosísimo Potter. Pero, por lo que veo, tu... "esposo" —dijo, marcando la palabra con burla—, no piensa igual que tú a la hora de convivir con otros, ¿no crees?

Draco miró hacia Harry. Gabrielle, la muy descocada, estaba no sólo completamente abrazada del brazo de Harry, sino que ahora había pegado todo su costado contra él y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del mago. Harry parecía no darse cuenta: se veía muy distraído charlando con Bill.

Gabrielle se percató de que Draco los estaba mirando y le regaló una sonrisa llena de burla y significado. Draco se contuvo de hacerle una mueca de odio y de ir ahí a quitársela a Harry a empujones. En eso estaba pensando, cuando vio a Ron Weasley acercarse a Harry como si quisiera decirle algo, tomarlo del otro brazo y tirar de él hasta provocar que Gabrielle no tuviera más remedio que soltarlo y dejarlo ir. Ron se alejó con Harry unos pasos y, con una discreción que Draco jamás habría creído posible que la comadreja pudiera poseer, se colocó en medio de aquellos dos para evitar que Gabrielle volviera a quedar a un lado de Harry.

Draco arqueó una ceja, asombrado.

Pero, de cualquier manera, se sentía agotado, adolorido, frustrado y enojado. Y, sobre todas esas cosas, se sentía profundamente triste y fuera de lugar. La urgencia de huir ahí era insoportable. Sin mirar a Enescu, le dijo:

—Por favor, ¿podrías disculparme? Necesito ir a... a algo, allá.

Y con eso, se dio la media vuelta y caminó a toda prisa a donde, él sabía, estaba el salón de té del hospital. Total, si Harry quería regresar a casa con él cuando terminara de socializar con aquella gente, podría buscarlo. Y si no...

Draco no quiso ni pensarlo.

* * *

Estaba ya bebiéndose su segunda taza cuando llegó alguien y se paró enfrente de su mesita. Draco, sintiéndose muy desgraciado, elevó la cara y descubrió a Ron Weasley de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con reprobación. Ese gesto lo despabiló de inmediato, haciéndolo enojar.

—¿Se puede saber qué hice mal esta vez? —espetó Draco de mala manera, confiando en que ese fuera el modo en el que Weasley y él se llevaban en aquel vistazo—. Mira, We… Ron, si hay alguien aquí que tendría el derecho a estar molesto, ése soy yo. No creas que te he perdonado lo que pasó el otro día, cuando entraron a mi casa, me desmayaron y luego dejaste que Hermione y Harry me trajeran a hacer estudios a San Mungo.

Weasley enrojeció y puso cara de pena. Se sentó frente a Draco sin esperar invitación.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, te debo una disculpa muy grande. Pensé que no estabas enojado, Hermione me dijo que habló contigo y todo estaba bien. Pero oye, al menos yo no dejo a mi esposa a merced de un pretendiente que parece no respetar ningún lazo ni compromiso. Tú has estado viendo como es Gabrielle con Harry y parece no importarte. ¡Hasta saliste huyendo, dejándole el campo libre!

Draco elevó los ojos hacia Weasley, enfureciéndose más.

—Ah, ¿o sea que ahora yo tengo la culpa de que tu pequeña cuñada quiera propasarse con mi marido?

Weasley puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero, no sé, casi no te reconozco, Draco. El Draco Malfoy que yo tengo años de conocer ya le habría puesto las cuentas claras a esa niña. Después de todo, no te olvides de que tiene sangre veela. Yo sé que Harry te ama a ti con locura, pero... No sé qué tan inmune pueda ser a sus encantos mágicos. Yo recuerdo que a mí Fleur me afectaba muchísimo —reconoció Weasley, enrojeciendo de las orejas y mirando hacia otro lado. Draco sonrió muy a su pesar—. Además, están los problemas que ustedes dos han tenido últimamente, ¿sabes? Harry estaba _mu__uuu__y_ convencido de que tú ya no lo querías más. Si sigue creyendo eso y luego, encima, una veela lo hostiga, ¿cómo esperas que no caiga en la tentación?

—Ya hablé con él… —comenzó a explicarse Draco—. No fue la conversación perfecta, pero al menos me he disculpado.

—¿Y? ¿Él te perdonó?

Draco se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada, clavándola en la taza del té aguado e insípido que estaba bebiéndose.

—No estoy seguro. Creo que no. No lo ha dicho explícitamente. Es que hemos tenido muy pocas oportunidades de estar a solas, ¿sabes? Ambos tenemos vidas ocupadas. Pero... Lo estoy intentando.

Para su sorpresa, Weasley le sonrió mucho.

—¡Genial! Ya decía yo que todo esto tenía que tratarse de un error. —Se puso de pie—. Bueno, yo tengo que regresar a la tienda a relevar a George para que él pueda venir a ver a Victoire. En fin, Draco, sólo me resta desearte buena suerte. Échale ganas, no seas estúpido. Gabrielle va a estar en Inglaterra hasta después de Año Nuevo. Ten cuidado con ella, no es nada inocente. Fleur se propuso conquistar a Bill y lo logró, así que no dudo que su hermanita menor sea igual de persistente. Yo que tú, me tomaba unas vacaciones para pasar más tiempo cerca de tu marido.

Le guiñó un ojo y se retiró, y si Draco no hubiera estado tan sorprendido de tener a Ron Weasley, de entre toda la gente, apoyándolo para que se reconciliara con Harry Potter y evitara que una bruja con sangre veela se lo quitara, se habría horrorizado de ver a su antiguo rival haciéndose semejante gesto amistoso.

Toda aquella situación con los Weasley era extremadamente extraña pero entrañable. Después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que Ron Weasley no era tan estúpido ni tan mala gente como siempre pensó. Al menos, ahí era lo suficientemente inteligente como para desearle lo mejor a su amigo Harry Potter, y siendo que lo mejor de lo mejor en toda Inglaterra era el mismo Draco Malfoy, tenía sentido.

Sintiendo una confianza en él mismo renovada y fortalecida, Draco sonrió presuntuoso, abandonó su té horrible, dejó unas monedas en la mesa y salió del salón para buscar a Harry y llevárselo a casa.

Los dos tenían una reconciliación en progreso que él se moría de ganas por concluir.

* * *

De cualquier forma, aquella reunión improvisada en un corredor del hospital ya estaba llegando a su fin. Al parecer, ya habían dado de alta a la niña, quien, de pie entre sus padres, estaba frente a Harry asegurándole que lo quería mucho, que lo perdonaba y que no iba a tener miedo a subirse a una escoba otra vez.

—Estaré ahí sin falta la siguiente sesión, tío Harry —le dijo la pequeña y abrazó al moreno, quien, de cuclillas, apretó a la nena entre sus brazos. Victoire miró a Draco por encima del hombro de Harry y le sonrió—. Aunque mi tío Draco me haya salvado esta vez, tú siempre serás mi héroe favorito, tío Harry.

Todos se rieron al tiempo que Draco llegaba hasta ellos y se paraba junto a Harry. No pudo evitar las miradas socarronas que le dirigieron tanto Gabrielle como el amigo rumano de Charlie. Draco les hizo muecas a ambos, esperó a que Harry se pusiera de pie y, acto seguido, se giró hacia él, lo tomó de la barbilla con los dedos de su mano y se inclinó para besarlo.

Le dio un pequeño pero muy profundo beso, olvidándose momentáneamente de todos los que los rodeaban y que, o se estaban riendo nerviosos, o soltaban sentidos "_aw__w_". Para su gran deleite, Harry se dejó besar de ese modo y hasta correspondió un poco; Draco no sabía si había sido porque lo había cogido desprevenido o porque no le molestaba en absoluto, pero, por lo que fuera, resultó bien. Draco se había estado armando de valor todo el camino desde el salón de té hasta llegar ahí, temiendo intentarlo y la vergüenza pública de verse rechazado por su marido. No obstante, Harry no estaba rechazándolo. Se besaron así durante unos pocos e insuficientes segundos y Draco lo soltó, alejándose lentamente. Suspiró, miró a Harry con ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió con calidez.

Para su alegría, Harry le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Mi adorado marido siempre será el héroe favorito de todos, hasta el mío, y nada de lo que yo haga podrá quitarle ese sitio consentido —dijo Draco entonces, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, hablando con la voz llena de cariño. Harry arqueó unas cejas, impresionado por el halago. Draco se atrevió entonces a mirar a los ojos a los demás presentes y no se asombró de ver que Ron Weasley le sonreía ampliamente e incluso levantaba un pulgar en una inequívoca señal de ánimo. Draco tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa muy grande cuando vio eso y más cuando notó que Gabrielle estaba roja y miraba hacia otro lado mientras jugueteaba con su pelo—. Ahora, si no les resulta inconveniente, Harry y yo tenemos que retirarnos. Como todos saben, Eltanin nos espera en casa. —Se giró hacia Harry y le buscó la mirada—. ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Nos vamos?

Harry le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se veía agotado. Draco no había escuchado que Harry les hubiese contado a los presentes acerca de su ataque de pánico y lo exhausto que había quedado por su causa, así que Draco había comenzado a suponer que nadie de ellos, o al menos, no todos, estaban enterados de su trastorno mental.

Se abstuvo cuidadosamente de mencionarlo.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse entre ellos, se desearon felices fiestas y acordaron encontrarse en cierto punto de Londres para ver los fuegos artificiales la víspera de Año Nuevo. Draco los escuchó, se preguntó si acaso él todavía estaría ahí con ellos para esa fecha y trató de no sentirse sorprendido cuando se percató de que, en el fondo, deseaba que fuera así.

Allá, en su vida real, jamás había mirado los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo con nadie, a propósito. Si es que acaso alguna vez los había presenciado, había sido por puro accidente y desde la ventana de su edificio de oficinas junto al callejón Diagon, en algunas ocasiones en las que se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde. Completamente solo.

Intentó disimular la mueca de amargura y preocupación que luchaba por mostrarse en su rostro y no dijo más.

* * *

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de realizar la aparición conjunta para llevarlos a él y a Harry a casa. Se aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la mansión y, casualmente, la madre de Draco andaba por ahí con el bebé. Harry se alegró mucho de ver a Eltanin, hasta el gesto de cansancio y tristeza se le esfumó del rostro mientras se acercaba a Narcisa, tomaba a Eltanin en brazos y caminaba con él escaleras arriba. Narcisa y Draco lo miraron irse sin decir nada, pero, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Narcisa se giró hacia Draco y le preguntó:

—¿Tuvo un ataque, cierto?

Draco se giró bruscamente hacia su madre. Así que _ella sabía_. Eso era extraño, pues aparentemente ninguno de los Weasley estaban enterados y, en cambio, la familia de Draco sí.

Draco asintió, ardiendo de ganas de hacerle mil preguntas al respecto a su madre pero guardándose de demostrarlo. Si Granger no lo sacaba de apuros, ya sabía a quién cuestionar, aunque con Narcisa tendría que ser más discreto.

—Voy a acompañarlo para echarle una mano con el bebé —dijo Draco.

Narcisa asintió.

—Ayúdalo a tomar un baño y acuéstalo. Me encargaré de que un elfo les suba a su recámara las pociones que necesita para dormir sin sueños.

Draco le agradeció a su madre y se encaminó hacia los cuartos. No tenía idea si Harry entraría en la recámara que era de ambos o si todavía querría dormir en la de huéspedes que estaba ocupando. Draco lo encontró de pie con el bebé en brazos afuera de la puerta de su recámara compartida, dudando. Con rapidez, se acercó a él, le sonrió amablemente y le quitó al niño.

Eltanin estaba feliz de verlos. No dejaba de soltar risitas y balbuceos. Draco lo observó, admirándose como siempre de lo bonito que era; le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla sonrosada y regordeta. Entonces, le dijo a Harry al tiempo que abría la puerta de su cuarto.

—Por favor, Harry, quédate aquí. Te… te prometo que no te molestaré. Déjame ayudarte a tomar un baño caliente y luego, duérmete. Yo me encargo del bebé. Te hace falta descansar.

Harry lo miró con los ojos húmedos. Después de unos segundos, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Eso haré. Gracias, Draco —le dijo, mirándolo fijo.

Draco sintió mariposas en el estómago. Sonrió, dejó que Harry entrara delante de él y luego lo siguió.

Tener a Eltanin y a Harry ahí con él dentro de su cuarto después de haber pasado la noche anterior todo solitario, le brindaba una alegría y una esperanza que era imposible de describir.

* * *

Dándose sus mañas para jugar con Eltanin y entretenerlo y, al mismo tiempo, auxiliar a Harry, Draco consiguió ayudar a éste a quitarse su sucio y húmedo uniforme de quidditch, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sentirse "incorrectamente emocionado" al ver al otro desnudo porque, en primer lugar, el bebé estaba ahí con ellos, y en segundo lugar, Harry estaba muerto de cansancio. Así que lo que Draco hizo, a pesar de que el deseo que sentía por Harry estaba a flor de piel, fue no mirar directo al cuerpo desnudo del otro mago.

Le llenó la tina de agua caliente, le puso sales aromáticas relajantes, ayudó a Harry a entrar al agua y lo dejó ahí a solas en el baño mientras él jugaba con Eltanin sobre su cama.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Draco, preguntándose quién podría ser. Un rato antes ya había ido Ashy a llevarle las pociones tranquilizantes para Harry.

Una cabecita de cabellos azules se asomó a través de la puerta entreabierta y Draco tuvo a la sonriente cara de Teddy Lupin mirándolo con descaro.

—¿Se puede pasar, tío Draco? —A Draco le sorprendió gratamente que el chico le llamara "tío", pues no se le había escapado que las veces anteriores que habían hablado, Teddy nunca le había dicho así. No pudo disimular una sonrisa altanera mientras Teddy entraba, saludaba a Eltanin a gritos y el bebé le respondía igual. Teddy se subió a la cama con ellos y comenzó a usar los juguetes de Eltanin para entretenerlo mientras hablaba a toda velocidad—: Después del entrenamiento, el papá de Josh me llevó a mi casa con mi abuela, y tomé un baño y me puse ropa limpia. Mi abue me obligó a almorzar aunque yo no tenía hambre. De hecho me he sentido un poco raro hoy, tío... Como si... Como si... No sé, me duele un poco la cabeza y siento que olvidé algo importante.

Draco levantó sus ojos hacia el niño. Hacía horas, cuando había _obliviatado_ a todos en el campo, también lo había desmemoriado a él, obviamente. Ahora, le remordía la consciencia por haberlo hecho, pues, después de todo, eran _familia_. Draco apretó los labios y tomó una decisión. Se sacó la varita de entre la ropa, apuntó a Teddy (éste sólo lo miró con curiosidad, pero sin miedo, y Draco sintió todavía más remordimiento al ver el nivel de confianza que aquel niño tenía en él) y murmuró:

—_Finite incantatem_.

Los ojos azules de Teddy parecieron iluminarse conforme los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el campo regresaban a él. Miró a Draco con enojo.

—¡Tío! ¡Me borraste la memoria! ¿Por qué a mí?

—Bueno, es que... pensé que...

—¿Pensaste que me asustaría de ver lo que le pasó a mi padrino? Pero... yo ya lo había visto sufrir un ataque antes —murmuró en voz baja, agachando la cara—. Fue una vez que en mi casa había un boggart. Mi padrino Harry fue a ayudar a mi abue a matarlo, y el boggart salió del sótano convertido en un dementor, y mi padrino... mi padrino se puso así al verlo. Tuviste que ir tú por él para llevarlo al hospital.

Draco se sintió tan impresionado por aquella información que se bajó de la cama para ponerse de pie. Miró hacia la puerta que separaba el cuarto del baño, y rogó porque Harry todavía no estuviera a punto de salir. Se giró hacia Teddy.

—Teddy, ¿tú crees que yo soy tu verdadero tío Draco o no? —le preguntó.

Teddy, sentado sobre la cama junto a Eltanin y ambos rodeados de juguetes de colores brillantes, miró a Draco y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé bien. Cada día te pareces más, así que he pensado que quizá no lo eres, pero que pronto lo vas a ser.

Aquella afirmación dejó a Draco boquiabierto. Meneó la cabeza para despabilarse.

—Entonces, confías en mí, ¿cierto?

Teddy afirmó con un gesto de cabeza, un tanto indiferente, como diciendo: "claro, ¿por qué no?"

Draco sonrió.

—Pequeño diablillo. ¿Y por qué eres capaz de guardar el secreto de la enfermedad de tu padrino pero no me guardaste el secreto a mí de que yo soy otro Draco?

Teddy se rió.

—Pues porque no me lo pediste ni me dijiste que era secreto —comentó con toda simpleza—. En cambio, cuando pasó lo de mi padrino, tú y él me hicieron prometer que no se lo diría a nadie porque era importante guardar el secreto. Me dieron una caja de ranas de chocolate por mi promesa —finalizó y suspiró contento, como recordando con gran nostalgia el evento. Draco sonrió más.

—Muy bien, te prometo tres cajas de ranas de chocolate si me cuentas todo lo que sepas de la enfermedad de tu padrino. ¿Sabes qué es lo que...?

Draco se interrumpió porque en ese momento Harry estaba saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla, con el cabello mojado y la piel brillando por las gotas de agua. Draco tuvo una reminiscencia de su primer día en el vistazo, cuando había visto salir a Harry desnudo de la ducha y éste le había enseñado todo el culo. Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para él en apenas cuatro días: la manera en que veía a Harry y lo que sentía por él.

Harry se alegró de ver a Teddy. Aunque se veía extremadamente agotado, sonrió mucho, se acercó a la cama y le dio un abrazo a su ahijado.

—Padrino —le dijo el niño—. Lamento mucho que hoy de nuevo te hayas asustado. Espero que ya estés mejor.

Harry se quedó un tanto extrañado y miró a Draco de reojo.

—Eh, sí, ya estoy mejor, Ted, gracias. Sólo un poco molido.

—Le he regresado el recuerdo, si es lo que te estás preguntando —le explicó Draco a Harry—. Después de todo, creo que Teddy es de fiar —finalizó y le sonrió mucho al niño, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió con gesto fatigoso mientras caminaba de regreso al armario-vestidor para cambiarse. A medio camino, pareció recordar que no tenía ropa ahí y se detuvo, un tanto pasmado. Draco miró a los niños.

—Cuida a Eltanin, Teddy, ahora regreso. —Caminó entonces hacia Harry, lo tomó suavemente de un brazo y le susurró—: No seas tonto, ponte algo mío. Una pijama, para que te acuestes a descansar. Después... después hablaremos de esto, si quieres. Lo importante justo ahora es que te restablezcas.

Harry elevó sus ojos hacia él y lo miró con intensidad. Draco le correspondió la mirada, sin saber qué más decir, sin comprender del todo qué significaba que Harry lo estuviese observando así. Entonces, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, Harry asintió lentamente y continuó su camino hacia el armario. Draco regresó a la cama con los niños, y, unos minutos después, Harry regresó vestido con una pijama de Draco.

Éste lo miró sonriéndole. Harry se veía adorable pues, como era un poco más fornido que Draco, la pijama le quedaba un tanto apretada y era simplemente gracioso.

—Espero que estés cómodo. Ven, acá están tus pociones. Bébelas, acuéstate y duerme. Yo me encargo de los niños, no quiero que tú te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Draco al tiempo que levantaba a Eltanin en brazos y usaba su varita para mandar todos los juguetes al salón de juegos, a donde pensaba dirigirse con los niños mientras llegaba la hora de la cena—. Vamos, Teddy, hay que dejar que tu padrino descanse.

Teddy le dio un abrazo muy apretado a Harry.

—Adiós, padrino, que te mejores. Espero que tengas bonitos sueños. Piensa en chocolate.

Harry soltó una risita medio sarcástica y amarga que Draco no comprendió. Le dio palmadas a su ahijado en la cabeza.

—Justo lo que necesito. Claro, Teddy, no te preocupes. Gracias por venir a visitarme.

Con eso y, mirando a Harry por última vez por encima de su hombro mientras salía del cuarto con los niños, Draco le dirigió una sonrisa que, para su gran regocijo, Harry le correspondió.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasó rápida y agradable: Draco, aprovechando que había dejado de nevar y que hacía menos frío, abrigó bien a los niños y los sacó a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Incluso él y Teddy hicieron un muñeco de nieve muy deforme que luego Eltanin tuvo mucho gusto en derrumbar a patadas con sus piecitos calzados con botas cuando Draco lo acercó para que lo admirara.

Adentro de la mansión, Narcisa y Andrómeda bebían el té y charlaban.

Draco, aun distraído, aun jugando con los niños, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y en su extraño trauma. Se moría de ganas de encontrarse a solas para poder ir a una chimenea a hablar con Granger e interrogarla al respecto, así que, después de la cena y de que finalmente Teddy y Andrómeda se marcharan a su casa, Draco se encargó de darle el último biberón a Eltanin y lo acostó.

Como era la primera vez que él se ocupaba de eso, llamó a Ashy para asegurarse de estar haciéndolo bien. Ashy le dio unas pocas indicaciones, le dijo cómo poner un encantamiento de "monitor de bebé" y entonces, Draco esperó a que Eltanin finalmente se quedara dormido antes de dejar su cuarto.

En el corredor, se entretuvo algunos momentos mirando fijo la puerta de su propio cuarto, del que ahora compartía con Harry, donde Harry se encontraba en esos momentos profundamente dormido. O al menos, eso esperaba Draco.

Suspiró hondamente y caminó, con paso lento y triste, a su despacho. No pensaba trabajar, sólo quería hablar con Granger.

* * *

Granger demoró años en responderle la llamada vía red flu. Draco primero la buscó en la casa que compartía con Weasley, donde éste lo atendió y le dijo, en medio de un gran bostezo, que su mujer no había vuelto de trabajar. Entonces, Draco hizo varias llamadas a diferentes chimeneas del Ministerio hasta que finalmente dio con la correcta; pero ahí, una bruja joven y de malas pulgas, que seguramente era un tipo de secretaria o asistente, le informó que Granger estaba muy ocupada en una reunión y que ella le pasaría su recado.

Draco esperó pacientemente durante una media hora mientras se bebía un vaso de whisky y se ponía al día con su correspondencia.

Cuando finalmente Granger le honró con el privilegio de su atención, Draco dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la chimenea.

—Buenas noches, Granger —la saludó—. Gracias por responder. Necesito preguntarte algo con urgencia.

Granger lo miró con ojos sorprendidos durante unos segundos antes de suavizar la expresión.

—Dios mío, Malfoy... Por unos momentos me olvidé de que tú no eras tú, sino otro. —Meneó la despeinada melena y negó con la cabeza—. Ay, no me hagas caso. Ha sido un día extenuante y largo y siento el cerebro como esponja. Estaba en una reunión con el Comité de Servicios Sociales para ver si por fin toman en serio la investigación que hizo mi Departamento acerca de la pobreza y los problemas en Nottingham, pero nada. No hay dinero y no les importa una mierda que... —soltó y luego se llevó una mano a la boca—. Ups, lo siento, no quise decir eso. —Suspiró y miró a Draco con curiosidad—. ¿Y tú como vas con Harry? ¿Ya conseguiste su perdón?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado entre Harry y él en la sala de estar de la casa club. _Merlín, era lo más erótico y prohibido que le había pasado nunca._ Se sonrojó sólo de pensar en eso. Esperaba que Granger no se diera cuenta de su gesto culpable.

—Me he disculpado con él, así es... No obstante, no estoy muy seguro de que me haya perdonado porque nos interrumpieron y, ejem, no pudimos seguir hablando al respecto, pero... Bueno, al menos he conseguido que vuelva a dormir en la misma cama que yo. Quiero decir, en el mismo cuarto, o sea... diablos.

Agachó la cabeza. No se le había ocurrido pensar en las implicaciones de tener a Harry en la misma cama que él. ¿Cómo iba a soportar esa tentación?

Granger lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, mira, Malfoy... Como tú no estás casado en tu vida real, quizá no lo sepas, pero tengo que confesarte un secreto de matrimonio: los casados no hacemos el amor todas y cada una de las noches, ¿sabes?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y trató, con todas sus fuerzas y por beneficio de su salud mental, de no imaginarse a Granger y a Weasley en la misma cama haciendo lo que fuera.

—¡Demasiada información, Granger! —exclamó.

Para su asombro, Granger se rió con ganas.

—Lo que quiero decir es que está bien, me parece genial que tú y Harry compartan cama de nuevo. Creo que es la mejor señal de que él está disculpándote. Lo que estoy intentando que te quede claro es que no tienes que sufrir por eso: puedes tratar, cada noche, de inventar alguna excusa creíble para no tener sexo con él. Sólo cuida que no se sienta despreciado, o rechazado, o...

Draco volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Va a ser facilísimo decirle que no a Harry sin que éste se sienta ofendido, y más con el carácter que tiene —dijo con sarcasmo—. Pan comido.

Granger suspiró.

—Confío en ti, Malfoy. Más te vale que lo hagas bien, que ya quiero a mi amigo de regreso. O sea, al verdadero tú.

—Claro, claro —respondió Draco, intentando no sentirse ultrajado pero sin lograrlo. Por alguna razón, se sintió celoso de su otro yo. Carajo, con cada día que pasaba ahí en ese vistazo, más y más odiaba al Draco suertudo de esa realidad.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías preguntarme? —le dijo Granger al fin, sofocando un bostezo.

Draco la miró con enojo al recordar el motivo por el que la había estado buscando.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry sufría de algo que parece estrés postraumático? Hoy tuvo un ataque de pánico sólo porque unas doxys atacaron a Victoire. ¡Y yo sin tener idea! Granger, eso tenía que haber sido lo primero que debiste contarme.

Granger miró a Draco con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Incluso, pareció que de pronto había dejado de tener sueño.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —exclamó con angustia.

Draco comprendió.

—Oh... ¿No lo sabías? —Granger negó con la cabeza, y entonces, Draco tuvo que contarle, con pelos y señales, qué era lo que había ocurrido ese día en el campo de entrenamiento y, luego, en el hospital—. Creo que los únicos que saben de esto que sufre Harry, es mi familia. Al menos, hasta donde me di cuenta, sólo lo saben mi madre, Teddy, Andrómeda y... mi otro yo, por supuesto.

Granger estaba pálida y asustada.

—¡No tenía idea de eso! Quiero decir, Ron y yo sabíamos que Harry iba a consulta cada día martes, pero creíamos que era una simple terapia psicológica. Ahora... ahora veo que es algo más grave. ¿Por qué Harry no nos contaría? —preguntó descorazonada.

—¿Quizá no quería preocuparlos? Mira, Granger, no lo sé, se supone que tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

—Mañana mismo voy a ir a hablar con sus sanadores. Dudo mucho que quieran romper su código ético para contarme qué fue lo que llevó a Harry a consulta, pero de todas formas lo intentaré. Si no consigo nada, entonces tendrás que averiguarlo tú, Malfoy, y luego me lo contarás todo —le ordenó.

Por tercera vez, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres medio mandona, ¿ya te lo habían dicho antes?

Granger sonrió.

—Todo el tiempo. Bueno, me voy, que me muero de sueño y Ron debe estar trepándose por las paredes de hambre si es que me está esperando para cenar con él. Te hablo mañana para contarte si averigüé algo.

Se despidieron y dieron por finalizada la llamada por la red flu.

Draco se sentía mucho más desconcertado que antes y, si era sincero con él mismo, también se sentía halagado. Lo que fuera que le estuviese ocurriendo a Harry, éste sólo había confiado en los Malfoy como para hacerlos los únicos partícipes de ese secreto. No pudo evitarlo: una oleada cálida de algo que no supo ponerle nombre le anegó el pecho cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Harry Potter, en esa vida y a falta de cualquier otro Potter más, había adoptado a los Malfoy como familia. No a los Weasley, no a nadie más. A los Malfoy, ni más ni menos. A la familia de Draco.

_Somos l__o más parecido a una __familia __de verdad __que __él __tiene_, pensó Draco, experimentando de nuevo aquel bochornoso sentimiento que lo había invadido el día anterior cuando, en su armario-vestidor, se había dado cuenta de que Harry tenía muy poca ropa.

En aquel entonces, se había negado firmemente a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, pero ahora no podía continuar negándolo. _Era ternura. __Era cariño._ Jamás, jamás, Draco había sentido nada parecido por nadie.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se quedó así durante unos momentos, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse.

Lo que sentía por Harry era tan grande y tan intenso que creía que iba a explotarle en el pecho, no sabía que hacer, era desesperante. Tuvo que beberse un par de vasos más de whisky antes de dejar su despacho y regresar a su habitación, sintiéndose completamente apesadumbrado y deshecho.


	12. Charlas de alcoba

**Capítulo 11. Charlas de alcoba **

Tratando de no hacer ruido y usando su varita para iluminarse, Draco entró a su cuarto y se cercioró, con gusto, de que Harry continuaba ahí. Se acercó a la cama y se aseguró de que Harry estaba profundamente dormido, pues incluso roncaba tenuemente. Aunque tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, por lo demás se veía que tenía un sueño tranquilo.

Draco suspiró, se encaminó al baño y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras se enjabonaba, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado entre Harry y él unas horas antes, en la casa del club de quidditch infantil. Luego, intentó no sentirse tan culpable cuando no tuvo más remedio que acariciarse a él mismo cuando su mente y sus sentidos se llenaron de las memorias de los besos que Harry le había dado, de aquella desesperación con la que lo había tomado del cuello y, luego, de la ropa, para tirar de él y subirlo encima suyo. Draco creía que si cerraba los ojos y pensaba detenidamente en ello, podía volver a sentir la mano de Harry abarcando su miembro por encima de su ropa, frotándolo, llevándolo a su orgasmo.

Draco se corrió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sofocando sus jadeos y gemidos y tratando de no sentirse demasiado pervertido y aprovechado.

Se puso una pijama mientras evitaba su imagen en el espejo y se acostó en el extremo opuesto que Harry ocupaba, agradecido de que la cama fuera lo suficientemente grande como para poder estar ahí con el otro mago sin tener que tocarlo.

A pesar de toda su resaca moral y emocional, se durmió de inmediato.

* * *

Algo lo despertó cuando todavía no era de día. El cuarto continuaba igual de oscuro que cuando se había ido a acostar.

De principio no supo decir qué era: sencillamente había despertado sobresaltado. Entonces, se quedó quieto y callado y se dio cuenta de que, junto a él, Harry estaba moviéndose agitadamente y murmuraba incoherencias. Draco buscó su varita, encendió la punta con un leve _l__umos_ y se giró hacia su acompañante. Harry todavía estaba dormido y en medio de una pesadilla, si es que algo se podía deducir de la manera en que fruncía el ceño, arrugaba la boca en una mueca de miedo y soltaba murmullos de angustia. Draco se extrañó pues, ¿qué no había bebido Harry poción para dormir sin soñar? ¿Así de fuerte sería su trauma? Dejando la varita a un lado, Draco se inclinó a toda prisa sobre Harry, lo tomó de los brazos y lo agitó suavemente mientras lo llamaba con voz suave.

—Harry, Harry. ¡Despierta, Harry! Harry, estás teniendo una pesadilla, ¡despierta!

—No, no, no —mascullaba Harry, hablando cada vez con más claridad conforme comenzaba a despertarse o a experimentar aquella pesadilla más vivamente, Draco no sabía—. ¡A él no, a Eltanin no! Dios mío, por lo que más quieran, ¡no!

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco y lo sacudió con más fuerza—. ¡Despierta, YA!

Harry despertó envuelto en un lío de sábanas y mantas. Con los ojos sin gafas, desorbitados y llenos de miedo, miró hacia Draco al tiempo que se aferraba a la pijama que éste traía puesta.

—¡Draco! —gritó con voz ronca—. ¡Draco, Draco, lo siento mucho! ¡Casi te matan, apenas conseguí salvarte! _Lo siento mucho_ —repitió y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

Draco, temiendo que fuera a darle otro ataque de pánico, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo mientras le susurraba sobre el pelo palabras suaves de consuelo.

—No te preocupes, Harry, estoy aquí, ¿lo ves? Estoy contigo, estamos bien, Eltanin también está bien. Acabo de dejarlo dormido en santa paz en su cuarto. No pasa nada, no pasa nada... Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte.

—Casi te dejaban sin alma, Draco —gemía Harry entre sollozos—. Casi nos matan a todos, por poco... por poco...

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Draco. _Casi lo dejan sin alma… ¡D__ementores!_ Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Todo está bien, no seas tonto, al final nos salvaste, ¿no? —le dijo. Soltó un poco a Harry para buscarle los ojos. El otro mago, un tanto renuente, levantó el rostro empapado en lágrimas y le correspondió la mirada—. Harry, escucha bien. Nos salvaste, por más malo que haya sido, al final nos salvaste a todos —le dijo Draco con toda convicción, rogando a Merlín no estarse equivocando al creer que Harry se refería al episodio que le había contado Granger, donde los había salvado a todos de los dementores cuando entraron a Azkaban a liberar a Lucius.

Harry asintió lentamente, aunque no se veía nada convencido.

—Pero los dementores escaparon y no sabemos en donde están. El Ministerio no lo sabe. Podríamos... podríamos tropezarnos de nuevo con ellos en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas, ¡en cualquier lugar! —comenzó a decir en voz cada vez más rápida y atemorizada—. ¡Y yo ya no podría repelerlos, Draco! ¡Ya no puedo! Soy un inútil... —gimoteó y se clavó de nuevo contra el pecho de Draco, acurrucándose contra él en posición fetal.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Entonces, ¿Harry había perdido la capacidad de conjurar a su patronus? ¿Patronus Potter (como lo había llamado burlonamente Lucius desde su quinto año) se había quedado sin aquella magia que lo hiciese tan famoso, tan singular y tan envidiado? Si ese era el caso, ahora ya quedaban claras muchas cosas. Porque si aquella incursión a Azkaban donde todos ellos casi mueren a manos de los dementores le había dejado a Harry un trauma así de fuerte que incluso lo había hecho perder a su patronus, se podía comprender entonces su estrés, miedo y ataques de pánico.

Seguramente, Harry se sentía indefenso e incapaz de proteger a sus seres queridos (algo que, para alguien con una personalidad gryffindoresca como la suya, tenía que resultar fulminante), y eso, más la deprimente, larga y recurrente historia que Harry tenía con esos seres repugnantes, resultaba en el cóctel perfecto para ponerse como se ponía si se presentaba el detonante adecuado. En la casa de Andrómeda, un boggart con apariencia de dementor. En el campo de juego, una nube negra de doxys atacando a una querida sobrina. No había que pensar mucho para concluir que la mente fácil de impresionar de Harry había confundido la bandada de doxys con un dementor al asecho.

Draco suspiró y abrazó a Harry más fuertemente entre sus brazos. No sabía qué decir porque no quería meter la pata: ignoraba qué podría haber sido exactamente lo que sucedió en aquella aventura en Azkaban que había dejado a Harry con ese nivel de estrés postraumático... Pero, entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

—Harry, te propongo una cosa... Recuperaremos a tu endiabladamente hermoso ciervo plateado. ¿Qué dices a eso? De algún modo... de algún modo… Te ayudaré y… Él volverá a ti. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás de…?

Se silenció porque no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a otra persona a realizar un conjuro que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacer. Jamás en su vida había tenido la necesidad de un patronus y tampoco lo había intentado por miedo a fallar. De algún modo, intuía que no iba a poder hacerlo y presentía que eso lo llenaría de rencor hacia Harry, especialmente porque éste siempre había sido un mago legendario por contar con un patronus corpóreo desde los jodidos trece años de edad...

No obstante, siguió diciendo cosas parecidas en un murmullo suave y arrullador, porque, al parecer, estaba funcionando.

Harry se fue tranquilizando poco a poco: dejó de llorar, dejó de temblar y sólo se quedó así, quieto y abrazado de Draco hasta que llegó el punto donde ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo la tenue luminosidad de la varita encendida.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó por segunda vez, ya en la mañana, descubrió que en algún momento de la noche había soltado a Harry porque ya no lo tenía envuelto entre sus brazos. No obstante, Harry continuaba ahí. Y no sólo eso... Estaba a un costado de Draco, muy cerca, apoyado con un codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre la mano, observándolo detenidamente.

Draco se asombró de que el otro estuviera no sólo despierto, sino mirándolo así con aquel interesado escrutinio. Carraspeó, parpadeó un par de veces y, sintiéndose endiabladamente nervioso, susurró:

—¿Puedes verme sin tus gafas puestas?

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría el otro. Hasta ese momento, el carácter de Harry era un misterio que se develaba a él mismo lentamente y que estaba resultando en algo que a Draco deleitaba bastante. A veces, Draco hacía cosas que pensaba que a Harry iban a molestarle (como cuando desmemorió a todos los testigos de su ataque) y resultaba que no era así, que incluso parecía aprobarlas. Con cada día que pasaba cerca de él y lo conocía un poco más, Harry sorprendía a Draco de las maneras más agradables. Era… era como si Harry tuviera un poco (o un mucho) de Slytherin en él y eso hiciera mucho más sencilla su convivencia como pareja.

Como en ese momento. Para alivio de Draco, Harry sonrió un poco y suspiró.

—Veo lo suficiente, como sabes bien.

Draco asintió lentamente, aunque pensó: _No, claro que no __lo sé, ni __bien __ni de ninguna manera, porque yo no soy el Draco que te conoce desde que tienen diecisiete_. No, Draco no sabía una mierda, pero de todas formas ahí estaba, incansable, fingiendo por una razón que ya ni entendía cuál era. Porque de pronto, todo aquel juego de "la casita" con Harry (quien desde el día anterior había dejado de ser "Potter" en su mente) había dejado de ser una actuación provocada por las ganas de que Snape lo sacara de aquella realidad y se había convertido, sin que Draco se diera cuenta, en algo mucho más real.

Con terror, Draco cayó en cuenta de que, si ahora fingía haber sido el marido de toda la vida de Harry, no era para que Snape lo sacara de ahí, sino porque no quería continuar lastimando al otro mago, porque quería llevarse bien con él y aprovechar aquellos instantes de intimidad.

Como ése, por ejemplo.

Volvió a carraspear, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debía levantarse o debía continuar ahí acostado tan cerca de Harry Potter?

Una erección inoportuna comenzó a cobrar vida ante la perspectiva de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa más entre ellos dos... Draco, quien estaba boca arriba con Harry a un lado, elevó las rodillas y apoyó los pies en la cama, haciendo que las mantas cubrieran su entrepierna, decidido a que el otro mago no notara su excitación.

Draco decidió aprovechar aquel momento de paz y soledad con Harry para hablar del elefante en la habitación. Pero primero quiso cerciorarse de que Harry estuviera recuperado.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Dormiste bien? Digo, excluyendo el momento en que tuviste pesadillas, claro.

Harry bajó la mirada unos segundos y asintió.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Esas pociones son maravillosas, aunque, claro, después de unas horas pasa el efecto. Pero creo que sí dormí suficiente. —De nuevo levantó la mirada hacia Draco y añadió con los ojos llenos de algo que éste no podía identificar—: Por cierto, muchas gracias por… Ya sabes, por todo.

Draco asintió.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir tentativamente, ardiendo de ganas de sacar un brazo de debajo de las mantas para tocar a Harry pero conteniéndose—, si aun sin gafas ves así de bien como dices, podrás ver lo mal que me siento por todo lo que te hecho pasar los últimos días, desde Navidad… Lo siento, fue un mal chiste, lo de las gafas —agregó rápidamente al ver que Harry hacía muecas de desagrado—. Si no quieres hablar del tema, lo comprendo...

Harry arqueó las cejas y suspiró sonoramente antes de dejarse caer sobre las almohadas en lo que, Draco interpretó, era un intento para dejar de verlo a los ojos. Harry clavó la mirada en el techo de tela del dosel de su cama.

—El punto es que sí quiero hablar, Draco —dijo Harry entonces—. Por eso no me había levantado y estaba esperando a que despertaras.

—¿Hace cuánto que tú despertaste?

—No sé, pero no mucho. Estaba bastante entretenido mirándote —reconoció entonces Harry, e hizo una mueca adorable que delataba su culpa.

Draco sonrió, presuntuoso. Se acaloró de nuevo y, en un arranque de coquetería que no pudo evitar, le preguntó con voz ronca:

—Y, ¿te gustó lo que estabas viendo?

Harry apretó los labios y volvió a suspirar.

—Bastante. Y creo que ese es el puto problema, ¿no?

Antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de responder nada, Harry tomó impulso sobre la cama. Con un rápido movimiento que Draco no habría podido prever, Harry se colocó encima de él, tomándolo de las muñecas y poniéndoselas a la altura de su cabeza, oprimiéndolo contra la cama con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Y el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó de la peor manera. Su pulso se aceleró a millones de latidos por segundo y la erección que un rato antes ya estaba comenzando a despertar, en ese instante se puso completamente en guardia. Draco rogó porque Harry no lo notara.

Con sus rostros demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Harry miró a Draco a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja y enojada:

—No entiendo una puta mierda qué es lo que está pasando contigo, Draco… lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Nuestra vida iba genial, casi perfecta, y entonces despiertas el día de Navidad convertido en un cretino, tratándome mal a mí y a Eltanin, como si fueras otra persona que no sintiera nada de cariño por nosotros dos, y encima quitándote nuestra argolla de matrimonio como si no valiera nada. Cuando me dijiste lo que me dijiste esa noche, me juré a mí mismo que nunca te perdonaría, que iba a tomar mis cosas para largarme y pedirte el divorcio. Pero, maldito seas tú y el amor que siento por ti, _no pude hacerlo_, Draco. No pude irme porque en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que todo volvería a estar bien entre nosotros.

Draco no se atrevió a decir nada. Sólo miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando con agitación, cada vez más excitado y emocionado. No podía evitar reaccionar a la cercanía, el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Harry, y además, tener al otro mirándolo así de intenso era avasallante. No tenía miedo, sabía que Harry era demasiado Gryffindor para hacerle daño, pero sí sentía un tipo de respeto reverencial ante semejante actitud furiosa y determinada. No entendía por qué Harry había despertado de repente así cuando apenas hacía unas horas había estado llorando entre sus brazos como un niño asustado por una pesadilla.

Era… era como si un gatito indefenso hubiese despertado convertido en un peligroso león. Draco, aunque apreciaba también la otra faceta de Harry donde él era quien tenía que protegerlo, no podía negar que el cambio le fascinaba a niveles que no eran normales en absoluto.

—Y pasaron los días —continuó diciendo Harry con voz cada vez más ronca y baja, cambiando su tono furioso por uno más íntimo y asombrado, como si él mismo no pudiera creer en la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Draco—, y tú seguiste siendo un patán, alguien que yo ya ni siquiera reconocía, al grado de hechizarte para llevarte a la fuerza a San Mungo por análisis de identidad. Cuando confirmaron que efectivamente eras tú y nadie suplantándote, casi me morí al creer que lo nuestro se había acabado, pero continué negándome a irme, no podía, simplemente... no podía salir de aquí y renunciar a ti, a Eltanin, a la familia que tú, yo y tus padres construimos dentro de las paredes de esta mansión —siguió diciendo Harry, mirando alternadamente a Draco a los ojos y luego a los labios, como si quisiera besarlo pero estuviera conteniéndose con ganas. Draco no podía hacer ni decir nada porque no quería interrumpirlo; intuía que Harry necesitaba ese desahogo, que necesitaba decirle todas aquellas cosas—. Estaba segurísimo de que tú ibas a acusarme de secuestro o algo así, y me costó creer que no lo hicieras. Y eso hizo que renaciera la llama de la esperanza en mí, que me ilusionara. Pensé, ¿es que acaso Draco todavía me quiere? ¿Podremos arreglarnos? Y luego fuiste a buscarme esa misma noche y te pusiste la argolla de nuevo delante de mi cara, diciéndome que no querías el divorcio, pero... Yo continuaba pensando que no eras sincero y sólo lo hacías para evitarte la vergüenza de una separación deshonrosa.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin poder apartar sus ojos de los verdes de Harry que lo seguían observando con vehemencia.

—No, Harry, nunca fue eso —susurró—. Te juro por nuestro hijo que yo jamás quise separarme de ti. Te juro por Eltanin que estoy completamente arrepentido de lo que te dije, de las cosas que hice. No… no fueron de corazón.

Harry lo miró durante algunos momentos sin decir nada. Entonces, volvió a la carga:

—¿Sabes algo? Estas tres noches sin ti han sido las peores de mi vida, Draco Malfoy. La noche de Navidad en la que llegaste ebrio y me fui a un cuarto de huéspedes, fue espantosa, creo que no pude pegar ojo. Luego, la siguiente noche mientras estabas en el hospital, también me lo pasé despierto, muriéndome de la ansiedad. Y luego, finalmente la siguiente que pasé de nuevo solo en ese jodido cuarto, después de que viniera Hermione a cenar. Esa noche sí dormí un poco, pero seguramente fue porque estaba muerto de cansancio. En cambio, anoche… No puedo negarte que, aunque anoche haya dormido horriblemente mal por culpa de las pesadillas, al menos tuve el consuelo de que estaba contigo, aquí, en _nuestra cama_. Que regresé a tus brazos... —masculló con tanto significado, bajando la mirada—, que tú... que tú me confortaste en medio de mis peores miedos. Que no me juzgas y, en vez de eso, me ayudas. —Meneó la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Por qué, Draco, por qué?

Draco pasó saliva. La intensidad de las palabras de Harry lo tenían enmudecido y le costó encontrar su voz:

—¿Por qué, qué, Harry?

Harry volvió a elevar la mirada hacia él.

—¿Por qué, si todavía me amas, si no te avergüenzas de mí por mis debilidades y defectos, por qué me dijiste esas cosas horribles? ¿Es que, realmente, en el fondo, quieres que vuelva a jugar quidditch en vez de ser sólo un entrenador de niños pésimamente remunerado?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Dios, cómo le iba a costar convencer a Harry de que jamás había dicho esas palabras con sinceridad.

—No, Harry, _no._ Créeme, te lo suplico. Todo eso que te dije fue falso, no lo pienso así, _no lo siento así_. Yo... en realidad, yo estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti por lo que has hecho. Por eso fui a verte entrenar con los niños ayer. Adoro ver tu trabajo con ellos. Adoro verte volar. Joder, Harry —masculló, sobrepasado por lo que sentía. Sin poder callarse, confesó entonces—: Se me pone dura cuando te veo volar, ¿te lo había dicho antes? Eres un puto sueño húmedo cuando estás arriba de una escoba.

Harry arqueó una ceja y sonrió un poco. Era la primera sonrisa que Draco le veía durante todo ese rato.

—Oh, ¿o sea que estás confesando que vas a verme a un campo de entrenamiento con montones de niños a nuestro alrededor para excitarte viéndome volar? ¿Así de pervertido, señor Malfoy?

A Draco le puso sobremanera escuchar a Harry hablarle así. Especialmente porque parecía que había dejado atrás todas las dudas y el enojo y ahora sólo empleaba un tono de voz ronco y sensual. Draco cerró los ojos durante un momento, rebasado, pasó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Por ti, sólo por ti, Harry, soy lo peor en cuanto a perversiones se refiere —dijo con toda seriedad y Harry soltó una risita. Draco también sonrió y, animado, continuó intentando arreglar las cosas, aprovechando la ligereza del ambiente entre los dos—: Pero, en serio, Harry… Necesito que me creas cuando te digo que todo lo que te dije el día de Navidad es falso. _Todo. _Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, realmente valoro tu sacrificio, y por supuesto que continúo _absolutamente _interesado. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo, si… si… Si tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que tengo memoria? —finalizó, sintiendo que, de alguna manera, eso último contenía una gran verdad.

Se le quedó viendo a Harry a los ojos con intensidad, intentando que, con eso, él leyera en los suyos la honestidad de sus palabras. Harry, con el bonito cabello negro alborotado enmarcando su rostro guapísimo, sólo lo miraba y lo miraba sin decir nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste? —volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz—. Sólo… sólo dime por qué, Draco. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Draco apretó los labios sin dejar de contemplar los ojos de Harry, los cuales eran un pozo insondable de desconsuelo y curiosidad. Sabía que era sólo eso. Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba saber para perdonarlo.

_Por qué._

La puta mala noticia para ambos era que Draco no tenía ningún "porqué" lo suficientemente convincente para otorgarlo como excusa. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

Abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió nada.

De pronto, menos pudo pensar en nada porque Harry dejó caer su rostro sobre el suyo y comenzó a besarlo con dureza, casi con furia. Harry gimoteó al tiempo que obligaba a Draco a abrir los labios y sumergía su lengua en las profundidades de su boca, restregándose contra su cuerpo y demostrándole que él también se encontraba sumamente excitado.

Draco entreabrió sus labios enseguida, sobrepasado por aquel nivel de pasión, dejándose hacer, abandonándose con gusto. Nunca, con absolutamente ninguno de los muchos amantes ocasionales que había tenido durante su vida, se había sentido así de ansioso y hambriento, así de deseado. Gimió casi con angustia cuando Harry comenzó a frotarse contra él en un delicioso vaivén, haciendo que sus dos erecciones, a través de las telas de sus pijamas, se oprimieran la una contra la otra. Draco abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, permitiendo que Harry se acomodara mejor, y puso los ojos en blanco sólo de imaginar hacer eso sin ropa…

Tuvo que suplicar.

—Harry, Harry… Oh, Dios, Harry —gimoteaba al tiempo que arqueaba sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando más; al tiempo que recordaba que le había prometido a Granger nada de sexo y pensando _Al diablo, Granger, tú y la promesa, __váyanse mucho __al diablo, _porque no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad ni cualquier otra que se le presentara de estar así con Harry Potter, Dios, no lo iba a hacer, ¿cómo iba a poder negarse?—… Y… y si… Harry, ¿y si nos quitamos las pijamas? Joder, me muero por sentirte, _oh Harry_, déjame sentirte…

Arriba de él, Harry gimoteó desesperado y, para desencanto de Draco, meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Draco, en serio_ me estoy muriendo __de ganas __por hacerte el amor, _pero…

Dejaron de besarse y de frotarse el uno contra el otro y, jadeando sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Pero…?

—No voy a hacer nada contigo hasta que me digas _por qué _—sentenció Harry con voz sofocada.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo.

Tenía que decirle la verdad a ese Harry. Tenía que decírselo. Así como se lo había dicho a Granger y ella le había creído y todo había resultado bien, con Harry también lo sería porque, además, no le quedaba más remedio. Suspiró hondo y comenzó:

—Bien, de acuerdo. Voy a decirte toda la verdad. ¿Está bien? Lo único que te pido es que mantengas la mente abierta a toda posibilidad por más increíble que parezca, ¿me lo prometes?

Harry usó sus brazos para levantarse por encima de Draco, lo miró con suspicacia pero asintió, aunque no se veía muy convencido. Se acostó a un lado y le prestó toda su atención. Draco se puso horriblemente nervioso.

—Bueno, para empezar, lo primero que debes saber es que te dije esas cosas porque… porque yo quería que te enojaras conmigo —comenzó y miró a Harry en espera de su reacción. Éste arqueó una ceja y Draco abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar de una vez por todas toda su verdad cuando, de pronto, se vio interrumpido por un sonido de explosión justo donde había dejado su varita, seguido del llanto de un niño pequeño.

Draco pegó un brinco en la cama, girándose hacia atrás para mirar qué era lo que había producido ese ruido, pero sólo había una pequeña burbuja azul flotando encima de su varita y de ahí era de donde parecía provenir el llanto de…

—Eltanin... ya despertó —dijo Harry, suspirando con frustración y levantándose de la cama. Draco lo vio irse con el corazón desconsolado. ¡Habían estado tan cerca! Tan cerca de hacer el amor, tan cerca de hablar con la verdad. Vio a Harry ponerse una bata encima de la pijama y mirarlo a los ojos antes de salir del cuarto—. Supongo que tendremos que posponer esta charla hasta la tarde, ¿no? —dijo y le obsequió a Draco una mueca que quizá intentó ser una sonrisa pero que más bien parecía ser un gesto de dolor—. Voy a levantar al bebé y a encargarme de él hasta que sea mi hora de irme al club. ¿Nos vemos aquí a las dos?

Draco no tuvo más remedio que asentir mientras Harry salía del cuarto y lo dejaba solo.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Pensó en la posibilidad de masturbarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el llanto de Eltanin había obrado mejor que un cubetazo de agua helada y que, de su excitación, ya no quedaba nada.

Gimió con fastidio y se levantó.

* * *

Apenas sí volvió a ver a Harry lo que restó de la mañana cuando ambos se encontraron en el salón desayunador. Harry comió algo rápido, se empinó un té bien cargado y, con el rostro marcado por las ojeras de la mala noche pasada, se despidió de beso de Draco, de Eltanin y de Narcisa y salió pitando hacia su trabajo.

Draco lo miró irse y suspiró con tristeza, ganándose un par de miradas extrañadas de parte de sus padres.

—¿Las cosas ya están bien entre ustedes? —preguntó su madre.

—Narcisa, no seas indiscreta —la atajó Lucius mientras ojeaba las enormes páginas de _El Profeta_ delante de su cara y fingía que no ponía nada de atención—. No es propio de alguien de nuestra clase.

Narcisa puso los ojos en blanco. Draco sonrió un poco y le respondió a su madre:

—En eso estamos. Creo que... creo que de esta noche no pasa que por fin arreglemos nuestras diferencias —dijo, deseando convencerse de ello y sonrojándose un poco ante la perspectiva de _volver a dormir en la misma cama que Harry. _Incluso, si todo salía bien, si Harry le creía y lo perdonaba, Draco se ilusionó pensando que, quizá, haría el amor con él. Narcisa, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, le sonrió con picardía y mejor no dijo nada. Su madre se concentró en su tacita de té y Draco terminó con su desayuno, recordando de repente que tenía un viejo reloj que recoger en cierta tienda de antigüedades en el callejón Diagon. Abrió mucho los ojos al acordarse, ¡menos mal que Harry no había tenido tiempo ni ocasión de extrañar ese reloj!

Se levantó a toda prisa, se llevó a Eltanin con él para abrigarlo bien y le pidió a Ashy que le ayudara a empacar todo lo necesario en el bolso del bebé. Podía haber dejado al niño al cuidado de Narcisa, pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él y, como en realidad no pensaba ir a trabajar, concluyó que era buena idea llevarlo consigo.

Así que, con el auxilio de Ashy, Draco puso a Eltanin en un lujoso carrito de bebé que aparentemente había sido un regalo de Pansy y que ésta le había traído desde Italia. Ya con el bebé a buen resguardo, Draco sacó su varita y se desapareció rumbo al callejón Diagon. Ahí, a pesar de que nevaba levemente, pudo dar una vuelta con el niño mientras se dirigía a la tienda del señor Kline, recogía el reloj de Harry y pagaba la alta suma que le había costado su reparación.

Pasó por algunas tiendas más y, en un impulso extraño, compró regalos para toda su familia y amigos. Entonces, en otro impulso todavía más extraño que no comprendía de dónde procedía, decidió desaparecerse con rumbo a la casa de Pansy, la cual, él sabía, era donde ella y Blaise vivían juntos.

* * *

La verdad de las cosas era que Draco no tenía idea de cuándo iba a terminar ese vistazo. Así que, pensando en que cualquier día podía ser el último que pasara ahí, cedió a la tentación de visitar a sus "amigos" en la casa que éstos dos compartían. Por lo que había entendido de sus anteriores charlas, la casa de los Zabini (esa casa que en su otra infame vida Draco estaba tratando de quitárselas a través de una hipoteca vencida) estaba siendo ocupada por la madre de Blaise, así que éste, quien a pesar de no haberse casado todavía con Pansy, ya estaba viviendo con ella en una residencia que los Parkinson poseían en un barrio muy lujoso de Londres.

Y aunque no los esperaban ni los habían invitado, Blaise y Pansy se mostraron extasiados cuando Draco tocó a su puerta justo a la hora de almorzar. Seguramente mucho tenía que ver que Draco llevara a Eltanin con él, aunque no podía seguir negándose a él mismo que el cariño que parecían profesarle aquellos dos parecía muy real y no tenía nada que ver con el bebé.

Draco pasó un rato de lo más agradable en compañía de sus amigos y pudo descansar un poco de la responsabilidad de Eltanin pues Pansy y Blaise volcaron toda su atención en el bebé en cuanto hubieron arribado.

—Draco —le preguntó Pansy a la hora que habían terminado el plato principal y un elfo servía el postre—. Lamento sonar así de insistente y metiche, pero necesito saber para poder dormir en paz: ¿ya te has reconciliado con Harry?

Draco elevó la mirada y, en vez de sentirse fastidiado, sonrió. Todo el mundo le había preguntado lo mismo los últimos dos días pero, curiosamente, Draco no lo tomaba a mal. Era un recordatorio del motivo por el que estaba ahí, en esa realidad.

Carraspeó y bebió un trago de la copa de vino que le habían servido.

—En eso estamos, querida. Mucho más cerca que lejos, te lo puedo asegurar.

Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

—Más te vale, cariño. Si no, recuerda mi amenaza. Divórciate de Harry y, antes de que estés firmando el acta, me robaré a Eltanin y huiré con él a Australia.

Draco frunció el gesto en una mueca de asco.

—¿Australia? Pff, qué mal gusto, querida. Pero no, no será necesario. Dame un poco de tiempo y lo verás.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece hasta la víspera de Año Nuevo? Esa noche, cuando nos encontremos en Londres con los Weasley, quiero verlos a ti y a él tan asquerosamente melosos como lo han sido siempre. ¿Trato hecho?

Draco no dijo nada. Se sorprendió un poco pues no esperaba que Blaise y Pansy convivieran con los Weasley, pero, aparentemente, en ese vistazo hasta cosas así de imposibles pasaban. Aparte, lo sacudió un poco lo que Pansy acababa de decir: _v__erlos a él y a Harry tan asquerosamente melosos como siempre_.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras le daba un trago a su vino y pensaba en eso. Allá, en su vida real, nunca se había visto a él mismo con una pareja estable, con un "novio", mucho menos con un "marido", y todavía muchísimo menos comportándose delante de la gente tan cariñoso con un compañero afectivo al grado de que todos sus amigos los tuvieran etiquetados como "una pareja de melosos". Se acordó también de las palabras de Granger: _Draco y Harry se aman como nunca vi a una pareja amarse antes. A veces... a veces, resulta difícil de creer._

Recordó el retrato de ellos dos con Eltanin que estaba colgado en la galería este de la mansión y la manera en que se miraban, y se sintió peor. Pensó detenidamente en todo eso y, de pronto, con un vuelco un tanto doloroso en el pecho, llegó a la conclusión de que _era verdad._ Porque, si él tuviera a Harry en su realidad, la verdad era que no podría contenerse de mirarlo y tratarlo con todo el cariño que el moreno despertaba en él, sin mencionar la intensa atracción física y sexual que el otro mago siempre había ejercido sobre su persona.

El problema era el _minúsculo detalle _de que Draco _no tenía _a Harry en su vida real.

Pensar eso le dolió tanto que apenas sí pudo disimular la mueca de amargura. Se empinó el vino y le pidió al elfo que le sirviera más mientras le regalaba a Pansy una sonrisa tensa.

Finalmente, cuando Eltanin comenzó a demostrar señales de agotamiento y el reloj estaba cerca de marcar las dos de la tarde, Draco se despidió de sus amigos (quienes le dieron sendos abrazos tan apretados que lo dejaron con los huesos adoloridos) y desapareció rumbo a la mansión Malfoy. Llegó, subió con Eltanin hasta su recámara donde procedió a cambiarlo, a darle un biberón y a acostarlo para la siesta vespertina. Dejó puesto el encantamiento de monitor y salió a buscar a Harry, confiando en que ya hubiese regresado.

Llegó a su cuarto y, como si lo hubiese planeado, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba y cerraba la puerta tras él, Harry salió del baño envuelto, de nuevo, solamente en una esponjosa toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Draco salivó sólo de verlo.

Harry se sorprendió un poco de verlo ahí, como si hubiese olvidado que habían quedado de encontrarse a esa hora.

—Oh, hola, Draco —le dijo y, curiosamente, esquivó su mirada mientras caminaba hacia el armario-vestidor y luego se detenía bruscamente—. Demonios, volví a olvidar que no tengo mi ropa aquí. Debí haberme dado la ducha en el otro cuarto, donde tengo mis cosas... —decía mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura y miraba la ropa de Draco colgada ahí.

Draco se acercó, un tanto inseguro.

—¿Quieres ponerte algo mío o te traigo ropa del otro cuarto? Y, hablando de eso... ¿no crees que ya podrías regresar todas tus cosas aquí? —agregó con esperanza.

Harry, así de semidesnudo y apetecible como estaba, se giró hacia Draco y lo miró con gesto triste.

—Primero quiero retomar nuestra charla, Draco. Ya te lo dije, hay una sola cosa que quiero saber y es...

—Por qué te dije lo que te dije —lo atajó Draco, impaciente—. Ya lo sé, Harry, y como te estaba diciendo en la mañana antes de que el bebé despertara, estoy dispuesto a decírtelo. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintiéndose de nuevo extremadamente nervioso—. Mira, ¿por qué no te espero en alguna parte de la casa mientras te vistes y hablamos de esto de una vez por todas?

Harry asintió.

—Bien. Nos vemos en nuestro lugar favorito, ¿qué te parece?

Draco lo miró y sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada de pura histeria. ¿Su lugar favorito? ¿Y cuál putas era su lugar favorito en esa enorme y laberíntica mansión? Se rió entre dientes y Harry lo miró extrañado.

—El punto, Harry, es que _no tengo idea_ de cuál es nuestro lugar favorito y _ése_, aunque no lo entiendas ahora, es precisamente el meollo de toda esta maldita situación —espetó en un tono que le salió mucho más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

Harry lo miró comenzando a fruncir el entrecejo, enojándose.

—¿No lo sabes o no lo recuerdas? —preguntó en voz baja y peligrosa—. Porque, querido Draco, esas son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón.

—Así es, tú lo has dicho. Son muy diferentes. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: no lo sé. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando Harry lo fulminó con la mirada; oh no, no iba a soportar eso otra vez, no quería que Harry volviera a enojarse con él, simplemente no quería. Lo único que quería era estar bien con el moreno, pero eso se volvía completamente imposible cuando realmente no lo conocía ni a él ni a sus secretos de pareja. Harto, comenzó a explicarse en voz alta, cada vez más histérico—: ¡No lo sé porque yo no soy el Draco que ha vivido contigo, Harry! ¡Yo no soy el Draco que se confesó en el baño de Myrtle en vez de atacarte, el Draco a quien tú ayudaste a sacar a su padre de Azkaban ocasionándote, de paso, un trauma de por vida por culpa de los dementores! ¡Yo no soy el Draco con quien te casaste, con quien fuiste a un concierto a Irlanda, con quien tuviste un hijo! Soy Draco, pero no soy _tu Draco_ —finalizó con voz quebrada, sin dejar de ver a Harry a los ojos, rogándole con la mirada que le creyera—. Te juro, te lo juro por el hijo que tuviste con mi otro yo, que estoy diciéndote la verdad.

Harry, frente a él, parecía haberse olvidado de su semidesnudez y de todo. Sólo miraba a Draco con ojos desorbitados y boqueaba, incrédulo.

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijiste?

Draco soltó un bramido de desesperación y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de su cuarto mientras Harry lo observaba, estupefacto.

—Lo que estoy diciéndote es que yo soy otro Draco proveniente de otra realidad alterna a ésta. Una donde tú y yo no estamos casados. Intenté... Dios mío, Harry, intenté jugar el papel que Snape me exigía para regresar a mi mundo, engañándote, fingiendo que soy tu marido, pero la verdad es que no lo soy. Tal como tú lo sospechaste cuando me llevaste a San Mungo, ¡yo no soy tu esposo! Estabas totalmente en lo correcto. Yo soy... O sea, físicamente sí soy él, _tu Draco_ —dijo con la voz rota, porque pensar en _ese_ Draco lo llenaba de celos y envidia—, pero mi alma, o mi mente, o qué sé yo qué, pertenece a otro Draco. Al Draco que soy yo en otra vida. Aparecí aquí en Navidad, creo que como un tipo de castigo porque en mi vida real soy un soberano hijo de puta, y por eso te dije esas cosas horribles, Harry, porque... porque no quería dormir contigo. No quería. —Dejó de caminar y agachó la cara, lleno de vergüenza—. Y te lo puedo asegurar que no quería no porque no lo deseara, sino porque... Bueno, no me parecía correcto. Después de todo, tú no me amas a mí, sino a otro... A otro yo.

Harry sólo lo miró sin decir nada. De pronto, una lágrima corrió rauda por la mejilla de Harry y Draco sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Dio un paso hacia Harry con intención de abrazarlo, pero Harry casi brincó hacia atrás por el afán de alejarse. Draco se detuvo en seco, destrozado.

—Y pensar... —comenzó a murmurar Harry con la voz llena de pesar, los ojos empapados de lágrimas y mirando a Draco como si no pudiera creerlo—... Y pensar que yo... Dios, ¿sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy en el entrenamiento, Draco Malfoy? —exclamó, comenzando a levantar la voz y caminando hacia la puerta. Pasó junto a Draco y lo empujó hacia un lado, furioso—. ¡Hoy, durante un descanso, Gabrielle se me ha declarado! Me siguió y me atrapó a solas en la casa club, y luego intentó besarme.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Draco, descorazonado. Durante toda la mañana había pensado en eso, en que Harry estaría cerca de Gabrielle durante el entrenamiento, pero él había tenido la plena confianza que Harry nunca lo traicionaría ni con ella ni con nadie, así que había intentado no preocuparse.

—¡Sí, eso hizo! —continuó gritando Harry, llegando hasta la puerta del cuarto y tomando el picaporte—. Intentó besarme, y me dijo que quería estar conmigo a costa de lo que fuera, aun si continuaba casado. Y cuando la rechacé, le pedí que no volviera a intentarlo y le dije que yo no estaba solamente casado, sino que amaba profundamente a mi marido y que estaba convencido de que él me amaba a mí igual...

—Harry, espera...

—Pero ahora veo que no es así, Malfoy —afirmó Harry con voz helada, mirando a Draco a los ojos; sus verdes resplandeciendo con odio, atravesando al otro como dagas—. Veo que te has montado toda una historia de fantasía para justificar tus acciones en vez de simplemente decirme la verdad.

—No, no, Harry, es que... ¡Esa es la verdad!

—¿Sí? —lo cuestionó Harry con fiereza—. ¿Y cómo podrías demostrármelo?

Draco se quedó de una pieza.

—No... No lo sé.

Y era verdad. ¿Cómo demonios iba a demostrarle semejante cosa si incluso ahí mismo tenía el físico exacto del Draco de esa realidad, sin cicatrices y todo? La única prueba era que no recordaba una mierda de la vida que había llevado ahí por obvias razones, pero esa era una soberana tontería. Cualquiera podía fingir que no sabía algo. Y si se ofrecía a mostrarle recuerdos a Harry de su otra vida, éste bien podía alegar que habían sido fabricados, especialmente porque Draco era muy bueno en oclumancia. Y lo mismo aplicaba para el uso del _veritaserum._

Miró a Harry con desconsuelo y éste, a su vez, le dio una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—Justo lo que pensé. Adiós, Malfoy —dijo, y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras él y dejando a Draco sumido en un silencio ensordecedor.


	13. Una sola realidad

**Capítulo 12. Una sola realidad**

Draco se quedó un rato contemplando la puerta del cuarto sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Qué metida de pata tan profunda había hecho ahora?

Ahora... Ahora... ¡Jamás iba a poder salir de ese vistazo!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un gemido de desesperación. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? ¡Le había hablado con la verdad a Harry y éste no le había creído! Ahora sería imposible convencerlo de que Draco realmente venía de otra realidad, ya ni hablar de la posibilidad de retractarse de todo y fingir que había sido sólo una broma. De cualquier forma, Draco estaba completamente jodido.

¿Por qué Harry no le había creído con la facilidad con la que Teddy y Granger sí lo habían hecho?

_Un momento..._

—¡Granger! Por supuesto —murmuró Draco, dándose cuenta de que si alguien podía ayudarlo, esa sería ella y nada más.

Caminando a grandes pasos, Draco dejó su cuarto y miró a través del corredor, pero no vio rastros de Harry por ningún lado. Entonces, después de suspirar tristemente, se dirigió a toda prisa a su despacho.

* * *

Una hora después, Draco, casi furioso, llegó al Ministerio de Magia porque sencillamente se había hartado de esperar a que Granger le respondiera la llamada a través de la chimenea. Eso, sumado a que había salido de su despacho todo frustrado sólo para darse cuenta de que Harry había salido de la mansión sin avisar a dónde iba y, peor, llevándose a Eltanin con él, tenía a Draco al borde de un ataque de nervios. No podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry y el bebé no regresaran a dormir esa noche y se volvía loco de la ansiedad. Sólo lo consolaba el hecho de que Harry, aparentemente, no se había llevado ningún baúl consigo sino solamente el bolso del niño.

Se moría del miedo de que Harry, por despecho, hubiese ido a ver a Gabrielle.

Como fuera, no tenía idea de cómo arreglar el problema en el que se había metido, así que, ahí estaba en el Ministerio, buscando a quien él creía, sería la única que podía ayudarlo.

Llegó al segundo piso y salió pitando del ascensor. Pasó las oficinas de los aurores y buscó la puerta del Departamento de Investigaciones. Ahí, la misma bruja joven y malhumorada que le había respondido las llamadas por la red flu, le indicó que esperara a Granger a que volviera de una reunión.

Y eso fue lo que Draco hizo a pesar de que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo: se sentó y trató de esperar con paciencia. En un momento dado tuvo un acceso de risa histérica cuando pensó en que, de las cosas más inverosímiles y ridículas que le habían sucedido desde que había llegado a ese vistazo, la peor de todas era la de ver a Hermione Granger como la única salvadora de su completa situación. La secretaria de Granger lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Draco tuvo que obligarse a serenarse.

Después de un rato, Granger finalmente apareció. Llegó acompañada de tres magos que venían cargados de pergaminos y libros y que la seguían con algo que parecía devoción. Granger miró a Draco sentado en la minúscula salita de espera y se alegró sinceramente.

—Oh, hola, Draco —le dijo, sonriéndole con cariño, y Draco se preguntó si de nuevo ella había olvidado que él no era "su Draco" sino simplemente "otro Malfoy"—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Justo contigo quería hablar. Pasa a mi despacho. A ver, chicos, pónganme todos los documentos ahí. Gracias. Pueden retirarse.

Granger y Draco se quedaron solos en una bonita y confortable oficina y ella cerró la puerta. Le indicó con una mano a Draco que se sentara en el sillón frente al escritorio y éste así lo hizo. Ella encendió el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de varita.

—¡Qué clima tan espantoso! —exclamó—. No para de nevar. Pero a pesar de eso, todo sigue en pie para la inauguración de mañana.

Draco carraspeó.

—Granger, creo que te estás olvidando de algo —susurró, armándose de paciencia. Granger lo miró, Draco se señaló a él mismo con un dedo y arqueó las cejas. Entonces, los ojos de Granger resplandecieron al recordarlo.

—Ohhh, cierto, tú no eres... Ya, ya, perdóname, Malfoy. Supongo que no has conseguido volver a tu realidad, lo siento mucho. Por un momento, creí que eras mi… En fin. Tanto trabajo me está volviendo loca y había olvidado todo. —Draco se aguantó las ganas de decirle que desde Hogwarts él ya la veía así de demente, y se preguntó cuál habría sido la excusa que había puesto entonces—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo con Harry? ¿Conseguiste averiguar acerca de lo que me contaste, de sus ataques de pánico? Yo no he tenido tiempo de ir a San Mungo, por más que haya querido, he tenido una mañana terriblemente ocupada con el evento de Nottingham encima. Mandé una lechuza al hospital, pero me devolvieron una carta llena de palabras bastante groseras que no pienso repetir. Si fuera yo otro tipo de persona, alguien más corrupta o abusiva, ya estaría buscando el modo de tomar represalias o de obligarlos a decir algo por medio de un documento oficial de petición de información, pero yo...

—Granger —la interrumpió Draco y la miró arqueando las cejas—. ¿Podemos volver a lo nuestro, por favor?

—Oh, sí, a ver. Cuéntame, entonces. ¿Averiguaste algo del problema de salud de Harry?

Draco suspiró.

—Sí, un poco. Durante la madrugada, Harry tuvo pesadillas y gracias a eso, por más terrible que suene, pude descubrir que su trauma es debido a los dementores. Aparentemente y en concreto, por culpa del episodio ése del que me contaste, cuando entraron a Azkaban a liberar a Lucius.

Granger abrió mucho los ojos mientras se sentaba frente a Draco, al otro lado del escritorio.

—Oh. Así que, dementores, ¿eh? —suspiró con mucha pena—. Bueno, es que aquella ocasión sí fue realmente espeluznante, y te lo digo yo que ya había vivido un ataque de dementores antes de ese en particular. Aunque, por más peligroso que haya sido, no pensé que a Harry le hubiese afectado tanto. Quizá fue porque los dementores estuvieron muy a punto de matarte a ti... Bueno, al otro Draco. Quizá... Quizá eso fue lo que hizo la diferencia. —Draco asintió lentamente, pensando en que Granger tal vez tenía razón. Ella siguió hablando—: Aunque quizá no es sólo por ese hecho aislado. En realidad, Harry tiene una historia horrible con los dementores. El hecho de que, cuando ve a un boggart, éste se transforme en un dementor, debería explicarlo todo. Seguramente sufre de un trastorno tardío de estrés postraumático que es resultado de la suma de todas sus experiencias con dementores, y tal vez no tiene tanto tiempo con él porque, ahora que lo pienso, sus terapias en San Mungo comenzaron apenas hace algunos meses.

Draco suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose muy conmovido a causa de Harry. La impotencia de no poder ayudarlo le calaba fuerte.

—Además —dijo Draco—, por otras cosas que Harry me dijo, creo que perdió la capacidad de invocar a su patronus. Y le aterra estar así de indefenso por si algún día vuelve a toparse con ellos.

Granger arqueó las cejas.

—¡Oh! Entonces, quizá de ahí viene el detonante de su trastorno. Quizá hace algunos meses, por alguna razón, intentó conjurar su patronus y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía. Oh, pobre Harry... —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sofocó un sollozo—. Lo que debe sufrir. Sigo sin comprender por qué no nos contó nada a Ron y a mí. Tal vez... tal vez teme que nos sintamos culpables porque, en aquella ocasión en Azkaban, Ron y yo no le fuimos de mucha utilidad para combatir a los dementores. Prácticamente, fue él solo contra cientos de ellos.

Draco asintió.

—Conociendo a Harry, no dudo que sea por eso. Como sea, para consolarlo, le dije que iba a tratar de ayudarlo a recuperar su patronus. Quizá eso sea lo que necesita para sanar.

Granger lo miró inquisitiva. Había dejado atrás cualquier señal de llanto y ahora sólo era toda curiosidad. Sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su túnica, se limpió los ojos y dijo:

—Te agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto, Malfoy. Así también yo podré tomar medidas para ayudarlo. Por cierto, tengo el presentimiento de que no viniste hasta acá sólo para hablarme de este asunto. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? ¿Tuviste algún problema con él?

Draco suspiró.

—Podría decirse —respondió. Entonces, procedió a contarle a Granger todo lo que había pasado durante ese día. Le contó que Harry había deseado saber "el porqué" de su anterior comportamiento tan cretino y que Draco se había visto acorralado hasta que tuvo que decirle la verdad. Le contó todo lo que hablaron e hicieron, a excepción del momento en que, invadidos por la pasión, Harry y él se habían besado y frotado el uno contra el otro como dos adolescentes en plena explosión hormonal. Antes de que Draco terminara de hablar, Granger ya había puesto cara de horror.

—¿LE CONTASTE LA VERDAD? —gritó cuando Draco se silenció—. Pero, Malfoy, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Harry jamás iba a creerse algo así! ¡Se nota que no lo conoces en absoluto!

Draco se molestó tanto que se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ¡claro que no lo conozco, Granger! —exclamó—. ¡Yo no soy el Draco que ha sido su pareja desde hace años! ¡Por eso mismo te pedí ayuda, ¿lo olvidas?!

Granger se mostró un poco avergonzada de su exabrupto.

—Tienes razón, perdóname, debí haberte advertido que no intentaras eso...

—Hubiera sido una advertencia excelente, así es —exclamó Draco, manoteando hacia todos lados—. Ahí estaba yo, todo idiota, creyendo que hacía bien en decirle toda la verdad a Harry porque pensé que valoraría mi honestidad y porque creí que sería la mejor explicación para demostrarle que en verdad no pienso todas esas cosas de él. Además, también quería sincerarme porque... Pues, porque...

Se interrumpió y miró a cualquier lado menos hacia Granger. Ésta lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, puso gesto de sabihonda y le dijo en tono duro:

—Oh... Ya veo. Querías tener sexo con él y no te pareció correcto que Harry no supiera que tú no eres su verdadero esposo. ¿O me equivoco?

Draco se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oficina.

—¡Pues no, no te equivocas! ¡Pero no fue sólo eso! ¡También tienes que comprender que para mí se estaba volviendo francamente imposible llevarme bien con Harry sin tener idea de nada, metiendo la pata cada dos por tres, sin saber cuál es nuestro maldito lugar preferido en la mansión, sin poder responderle el porqué de lo que le dije en Navidad! Pensé… pensé que si tú y Teddy me habían creído, también él lo haría. Y que… bueno, que trataría de seguirme el juego sabiendo que, aunque no soy _su _Draco, también soy un Draco. Un Draco que también lo… —Draco dejó de caminar y agachó la mirada—. Un Draco que se preocupa por él y le tiene estima. Y que no tiene la culpa de estar aquí suplantando el lugar de su verdadero Draco.

A Granger se le suavizó la mirada ante esas palabras.

—Te entiendo, Malfoy, pero creo recordar que yo te dije que no hicieras nada con Harry sin consultarme primero. Podrías haberme mandado una lechuza durante la mañana y yo habría podido decirte que Harry nunca iba a creerte esa historia. Y juntos podríamos haber encontrado una excusa aceptable para que te explicaras. Cuando estuviste internado en San Mungo, Ron, Harry y yo hablamos de la posibilidad de que fueras otro Draco, y Harry estuvo completamente negado a la idea de que existan realidades alternas y tú provinieras de una de ellas. Él prefería creer que ya no lo amabas a aceptar esa posibilidad por más mínima que fuera. Y el hecho de que yo no pude encontrar nada de literatura acerca del tema, lo vuelve un hecho extremadamente difícil de creer. Pero mira, ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo mejor es que no te haya creído.

Draco la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡Porque si te hubiera creído, entonces se habría vuelto loco pensando en cómo hacer volver a su verdadero Draco, y quizá eso habría echado a perder la prueba a la que Snape te está sometiendo y jamás podrías terminar con el vistazo y te quedarías aquí para siempre!

Draco analizó eso y supo que Granger tenía razón. Agachó la mirada mientras se embutía las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y no decía nada. Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, ya no le horrorizaba como antes la idea de no volver a su realidad. Desde hacía días intuía que, en el fondo de su corazón, la verdad era que no quería volver. Pero no se lo dijo a Granger porque sabía que a ésta no le iba a gustar escucharlo. Ella no lo quería a él, ella quería al _otro Draco_. Igual que Harry. Igual que todos ahí.

Draco arrugó el gesto en una mueca de angustia al darse cuenta de que, con todos sus errores y meteduras de pata, lo único que estaba haciendo era prolongar su tiempo en aquel vistazo y, por ende, el tiempo que Harry no pasaba con su verdadero esposo. Con el Draco que él verdaderamente amaba, el que conocía sus secretos y sí lo trataba bien.

—Demonios —murmuró al percatarse de que, con cada día que permanecía ahí, estaba haciendo sufrir más y más al Harry Potter de esa realidad. Y él no quería eso. Quizá antes no le había molestado y hasta lo había disfrutado, pero en ese momento ya no. Ahora sí le importaba y mucho—. Yo... —comenzó a decir sin mirar a Granger a los ojos—. Yo lo único que quiero es que Harry esté bien y sea feliz. En serio, Granger, estoy harto de hacerle pasar malos ratos.

Granger pareció ablandarse totalmente ante eso. Se levantó de su asiento, avanzó hasta Draco y lo tomó de un brazo, obligándolo a verla a la cara.

—Oh, Malfoy… Creo que te has enamorado —afirmó ella en voz baja.

Si Draco no se hubiera sentido tan derrotado, habría respingado y dicho que no era así; lo habría negado con toda vehemencia. Pero el punto es que no tenía energía para discutir y además, quizá eso tenía algo de cierto. No sabía si era _amor_ tal cual lo que sentía por Harry, pero sí estaba seguro de que éste no le era indiferente. Sólo sabía que quería verlo bien, verlo feliz, protegerlo de todo daño y abrazarlo hasta fundirse en un solo ser a su lado. ¿Eso era amor? No tenía idea.

Miró a Granger a los ojos sin decir nada y ella hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy —continuó diciendo Granger en voz baja y comprensiva—. Puedo entender lo que sientes por nuestro Harry. Después de todo, si el otro Draco lo ama, es natural que tú también te hayas enamorado, pero… Bueno, tienes que comprender que este Harry no te ama a ti, sino al otro. —Draco esquivó sus ojos y ella agregó rápidamente—: No obstante, cuando vuelvas a tu realidad, estoy muy segura de que el otro Ha...

Draco se sacudió de su agarre, interrumpiéndola, y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

—El Harry Potter de mi realidad está totalmente fuera de mi alcance, Granger, si es que acaso ibas a sugerir que al regresar me dedique a enamorarlo —dijo con voz dura, mirándola con enojo—. Pero gracias por la preocupación y el consejo. Resulta… enternecedor —agregó con sarcasmo—. Ahora, ¿podemos pasar a la parte donde me ayudas a volver a mi realidad para poder dejarlos a todos ustedes en paz y regresarles al Draco que tanto aman e idolatran? —concluyó con la voz llena de amargura.

Granger lo observó con las cejas arqueadas y no dijo nada durante un momento. Draco la miró con gesto provocador, retándola a decir más acerca del aparente "enamoramiento" que sufría él por ese Harry Potter. Quizá ella presintió que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz, porque suspiró, se frotó la barbilla y dijo:

—De acuerdo, veamos... Conociendo a Harry como lo conozco, estoy segurísima de que no va creerte. Esto de las realidades alternas que no pueden probarse, está mucho más allá de sus ganas de entender. De hecho, estoy convencida de que se sentirá tan herido por ti que se aferrará a no creer esa historia para tener la razón en estar enojado y no perdonarte. Entonces... quizá, lo mejor sería que intentaras inventar alguna excusa convincente. Ah... ¡Ya sé! Algo tipo "quise dejarte por tu propio bien, por eso inventé lo que te dije, pero la realidad es que estoy muriendo de amor por ti", para que cambies las tornas y así, en vez de que Harry te vea como un mentiroso, te verá como alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse por su felicidad. Y no hay nada que Harry valore más que a una persona valiente dispuesta al sacrificio por el bien de otros, te lo aseguro.

Draco la miró con creciente admiración.

—Merlín, Granger, esa es una idea fantástica. ¡Eres maquiavélica! ¿Cómo fue que el Sombrero no te puso en Slytherin? —preguntó, sonriendo. De pronto, se sintió mucho más animado y con esperanza, especialmente porque gracias a éso último dicho por Granger, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan que seguramente sí funcionaría. Al menos, el intento valía toda la pena del mundo.

Granger le sonrió mucho, aparentemente halagada por el cumplido.

—No habría podido llegar a ser jefa de este Departamento ni de ninguno si no fuera yo un poco maquiavélica, te lo aseguro —dijo y se rió—. En fin. Espero que ahora sí hagas caso a mis consejos y no te pongas a improvisar, Malfoy. —Suspiró hondamente y miró unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Yo tenía la esperanza de que para mañana ya hubiera regresado nuestro Draco porque... —Se interrumpió y miró a Draco con culpa—. Oh, lo siento. No es nada. Creo que he sido un poco insensible al mencionar cada dos por tres al otro Draco. Perdona, Malfoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Por el momento eso no le molestaba tanto porque se había ilusionado de nuevo con arreglarse con Harry y lo iba a conseguir, le costara lo que le costara. Y si lo conseguía, disfrutaría al máximo todos los momentos que pudiera pasar con él y ya le plantaría cara a cualquier cosa mala que sucediera posteriormente.

Elevó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Granger lo miraba intensamente.

—¿Algo más que quieras decirme, Granger, o ya puedo retirarme a tratar de reconciliarme con mi "no-mío" marido?

—En realidad… sí hay algo más que quisiera hablar contigo —dijo ella mirándolo con extraño interés—. Verás, traigo un asunto entre manos y me gustaría contar con tu opinión. Quizá tú, como mago que se ha dedicado a llevar los negocios millonarios de su familia, podrás pensar en algo respecto a esto —finalizó ella y empujó un legajo de pergaminos por encima de su escritorio hacia Draco.

Éste, con gran curiosidad, se acercó al mueble y observó de qué se trataba. Echó una rápida ojeada y se dio cuenta de que eran estudios estadísticos, económicos y sociológicos del problema de pobreza y marginalidad que sufría la comunidad mágica en Nottingham. Aquel estudio se enfocaba especialmente en las viudas y los huérfanos de la guerra, quienes, según concluían los expertos, eran los más vulnerables y propensos a convertirse en magos oscuros con el pasar del tiempo. Con interés renovado, Draco tomó los papeles y los revisó más detenidamente, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que Granger abría la puerta de su oficina y le pedía una bandeja de té a su secretaria.

Unos minutos después, la secretaria entró con el té solicitado. Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue cuando Draco bajó los papeles y dijo, mientras Granger servía dos tazas de té:

—Como un mago que ha visto a su familia no solamente hacer negocios, sino participar activamente en obras de caridad de diversos tipos, yo sugeriría, si es que se cuenta con el dinero, el establecimiento de algún tipo de centro cultural o deportivo para que los niños y niñas se alejen de la tentación de las malas compañías. Incluso se pueden ofrecer becas a los mejores estudiantes o deportistas. Cualquier cosa que los aleje de lo que llevó a sus padres a convertirse en magos oscuros, en sicarios baratos para el Señor Tenebroso. Y… no sé, ¿quizá también algún tipo de centro educativo para las brujas viudas? Quizá algo donde se les enseñe un oficio y se pueda implantar una bolsa de trabajo. Incluso, si es necesario, ayudarlas a mudarse a otro sitio más propicio para educar a sus hijos pequeños antes de que entren a Hogwarts…

Se interrumpió porque descubrió que Granger lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no era llanto de tristeza, si es que algo se podía deducir de la sonrisa enorme que tenía ella y del modo en que sus ojos resplandecían mientras lo observaba, como si… Como si estuviera orgullosa.

—¿Pasa algo, Granger? —preguntó él con voz cauta, entregándole los papeles. De pronto, aquella bruja comenzó a darle mucho miedo. No sólo era maquiavélica, sino que estaba completamente inestable emocionalmente hablando.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que había sacado antes.

—No pasa nada, al menos nada malo. De hecho, creo que todo está mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo ella y Draco abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero ella suspiró hondamente y le preguntó—: ¿Gustas una taza de té? —Draco negó con la cabeza; no quería té, sólo quería saber de qué se trataba todo eso. Ella sorbió un poco de una de las tacitas y dijo—: Bien. Ahora, Malfoy, imagina que contamos con un empresario filántropo muy rico que ha donado el dinero justo para comprar un edificio, restaurarlo y fundar un centro deportivo para los niños marginados de Nottingham. ¿Qué otra idea te viene a partir de ahí?

Draco miró a Granger sin comprender, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Recordó lo bueno que era Harry como entrenador de quidditch y el estupendo trabajo que hacía con los niños, porque no solamente los enseñaba a volar y jugar sino que sus clases estaban llenas de motivación, valores e inyecciones de autoestima para los pequeños. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo beneficioso que podría ser para un puñado de niños que habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra tener al héroe Harry Potter entrenándolos en quidditch y se emocionó. Le preguntó a Granger:

—¿Los entrenadores deportivos recibirán algún sueldo?

Granger sonrió mucho y, con ojos brillantes, respondió:

—Así es. Y uno muy bueno, debo añadir. Nuestro benefactor es un mago demasiado generoso y que disfruta mucho del quidditch. Por no hablar de sus cualidades como empresario: ya tiene lista la fundación que se hará cargo de todo a base de donaciones y aportaciones de los miembros más distinguidos de la sociedad mágica.

Draco sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco:

—Entonces, si ya se cuentan con los medios, ¿por qué no se usan esas instalaciones para un club infantil de quidditch sólo para niños marginados y pones a Harry como entrenador? Estoy seguro de que él estaría orgullosísimo de ese trabajo porque, con lo bueno que es, y no me refiero sólo a su habilidad en el quidditch sino también a su valor como ser humano, creo que marcaría una diferencia en la vida de esos pequeños magos y brujas, ¿no crees?

Draco se aterrorizó porque Granger reaccionó de un modo que jamás se habría esperado. Comenzó a sollozar sin control y, de nuevo, se lanzó hacia él, sólo que ahora no se conformó con tomarlo del brazo, sino que lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire. Todo lo que Draco podía ver era la melena enmarañada de esa bruja mientras ella lo estrujaba y decía:

—¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! Parece que, entre más tiempo pasas aquí, más y más te _conviertes _en él. Oh cielos, simplemente, no puedo creerlo.

Draco intentó armarse de paciencia y aguantar el abrazo de Granger, pero llegó un punto donde se volvió demasiado. La empujó lo más suave que pudo y le espetó:

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué pasa contigo?

Granger se separó de él y volvió a usar su pañuelo para limpiarse la cara. Draco pensó que esa bruja lloraba demasiado y en serio se preguntó cómo había hecho para escalar tan alto ahí en el Ministerio si era así de sensible. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque no pudo pasar por alto un cambio notorio en Granger. Ahora, la bruja lo estaba mirando con más cariño y atención que antes.

—Claro, claro, te explicaré, Draco, dame un momento —dijo ella y se limpió sonoramente la nariz. Draco se quedó boquiabierto porque era la primera vez que ella, conscientemente, lo llamaba "Draco" y no "Malfoy—. Verás… No, no, espera. Antes de explicarte por qué reaccioné así, necesito que veas esto. Te va a encantar y quizá comprendas todo.

Ella tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y se la pasó a Draco. Éste la recibió y la abrió con cautela. Adentro, venían los pergaminos de lo que parecía ser el reporte de la creación de un centro deportivo infantil y un centro educacional para personas adultas en Nottingham. Draco arqueó las cejas al darse cuenta de que era exactamente lo mismo que él acababa de sugerirle a Granger, y todavía se sorprendió muchísimo más cuando leyó los nombres de ambos centros.

"Club Infantil Deportivo James Potter" y "Centro Educacional para Brujas Lily Potter". Eran los nombres de los padres de Harry. Asombrado, Draco continuó leyendo aquel reporte, el cual certificaba que los nombres de los centros habían sido idea y petición del generoso benefactor, quien, por cierto, elegía mantenerse en el anonimato. Aparte, el mismo benefactor ponía como condición que se incorporara a Harry Potter como director y entrenador del centro deportivo infantil. El reporte finalizaba con la noticia de que la ceremonia de inauguración de ambos centros estaba programada para el día sábado 30 de diciembre de ese año. O sea, el día siguiente.

_Mañana._

Draco levantó los ojos de los papeles y miró a Granger, comprendiendo.

—Fui yo… Quiero decir, mi otro yo, ¿verdad? Mi otro yo es este misterioso benefactor, ¿cierto?

Granger asintió con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

—Así es. Y no sólo eso. Draco no es sólo el benefactor que ni siquiera pide reconocimiento, sino que _todo esto, _de principio a fin, fue completamente su idea. Yo sólo le ayudé a llevarla a cabo, pero fue todo cosa de él. Lo hizo tanto para ayudar a los pobres de Nottingham como porque estaba seguro de que Harry estaría más que feliz de participar porque a él, especialmente, le afecta mucho el tema de los niños huérfanos por la guerra.

Draco recordó entonces la cena que habían tenido hacía dos días en la mansión, donde Granger había sacado el tema y Harry se había mostrado bastante molesto de que se tratara a la población mágica de Nottingham como a un grupo propenso a caer en la magia oscura. Viéndolo así, lo que Granger afirmaba bien podía ser cierto: Harry estaría mucho más que feliz y orgulloso de ser partícipe para evitar eso.

Miró a Granger con renovada admiración.

—Ahora entiendo tantas cosas —le dijo en voz baja, un tanto incrédulo—. Ahora entiendo por qué sacaste este tema de conversación en aquella cena. Querías medir mi reacción, ¿cierto?

Granger asintió sin atisbo de vergüenza.

—Exactamente. Y al hablar de ello y ver que no reaccionabas de ninguna manera, estuve completamente segura de que tú no eras nuestro Draco de siempre.

Draco negó con la cabeza, incapaz de enojarse ante la astucia de Granger.

—Eres increíble. Hablando de ese tema como si fuera un gran problema cuando, aparentemente, tenías todo ya solucionado —dijo Draco, y Granger sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento. Fue por una buena causa.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, sí, de hecho, lo comprendo. Y ahora entiendo también porque tenías la esperanza de que yo me hubiera ido ya para mañana y hubiese vuelto el otro Draco. Supongo que lo querías a él aquí para la ceremonia en Nottingham, ¿o me equivoco?

Granger abrió mucho los ojos.

—No, no te equivocas. No obstante, si eres tú quien está aquí, creo que realmente ya no hace diferencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco mientras le devolvía la carpeta de papeles.

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo habría querido que regresara el otro Draco porque todo esto _fue su idea, _pero… ¡Bueno, Draco! ¿No te has dado cuenta? Al mostrarte todos los estudios realizados en la comunidad, tú me sugeriste exactamente la misma cosa: ¡la creación de los dos centros e incluso reclutar a Harry como entrenador! Es como… Dios, no lo sé, pero es como si, con el pasar de los días, tú me estuvieras demostrando que en el fondo eres _exactamente _nuestro mismo Draco sólo con algunos retrasos en exponer su verdadera naturaleza. Como si… Es como si, si te diéramos la oportunidad y el tiempo suficientes, actuaras exactamente y sintieras exactamente como él.

Draco había visto a la cara a Granger mientras ella decía todo eso y se daba cuenta de que era completamente sincera. Un golpe de calor le inundó el pecho al sentirse raramente orgulloso de él mismo. Granger tenía razón. Él también había tenido exactamente las mismas ideas. Quizá no había pensado en el nombre de los centros, pero supuso que eso sería algo que, quizá, se le habría ocurrido después.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces, supongo que para mañana sábado, si es que tú sigues aquí y no ha vuelto el otro Draco, te mereces tanto como él estar presente en la ceremonia y entregarle a Harry la dirección del centro deportivo, tal como lo habíamos acordado —le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—Oh —exclamó Draco, emocionándose ante esa perspectiva—. ¿Harry sabe algo de esto…?

Granger negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, vamos a darle la sorpresa mañana. Ron se va a encargar de llevarlo a la ceremonia con alguna excusa. Ahí, a la hora programada, tú vas a dar tu discurso y vas a nombrarlo director del centro deportivo después de revelar los nombres de éste y del centro educativo para adultos.

—¿Yo… yo iba a dar un discurso?

—Lo vas a dar. Mira, por suerte, el otro Draco, antes de cambiarse por ti, me dejó una copia —dijo ella y sacó un pergamino de una de sus gavetas. Sonrió cálidamente mientras le pasaba la hoja—. Ten. Sería bueno que lo repasaras.

Draco recibió el papel y miró un pequeño texto escrito con una letra que era completamente idéntica a la suya propia, como si lo hubiera garabateado él mismo. No era muy largo y, en general, se deshacía en halagos hacia Harry Potter. Draco sonrió. Quizá… quizá también aquello ayudaría a aliviar su situación tensa y conflictiva con Harry. Si es que todo salía bien. Miró a Granger a la cara.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Granger?

Ella asintió.

—Completamente. Como te dije, te lo has ganado. Tú, al igual que él, llegaste a la misma solución y creo que es justo que tomes la estafeta que ha dejado tu otro tú, ¿no crees? Además, es por la mejor de las causas.

_Claro, claro_, pensó Draco. Ayudar a una comunidad entera de magos y brujas marginados y, además, darle a Harry un trabajo que seguramente estaría extasiado de tener, ni hablar del honor de ver aquellos dos centros de ayuda social bautizados con el nombre de sus padres. Draco sonrió muchísimo más.

—Pues… tengo que confesarlo: estoy muy orgulloso de mi otro yo.

Granger le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Esa es la actitud que quería ver en ti, Draco —le dijo ella—. Ahora, no es que te corra, pero debo pedirte que te vayas. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer para tener listo todo para mañana. Te necesito ahí a las dos de la tarde, vestido de gala, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Por cierto, después de la ceremonia, habrá una fiesta en las instalaciones. Harry no es muy bueno bailando, pero _adora _que Draco le insista que baile con él —finalizó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias… Hermione —le dijo.

Se despidió de Granger dándole un cordial y fuerte apretón de manos y salió de su oficina. Apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y comenzado a caminar a través de la recepción, cuando una voz masculina proveniente del escritorio de la secretaria, dijo pausadamente:

—¿Ya se va, señor Malfoy? ¿No gusta una última taza de té?

Draco se detuvo tan bruscamente que casi se cae de bruces. Se giró sobre sus talones y descubrió a Snape sentado detrás el escritorio de la recepción, vestido con la misma túnica femenina que había tenido puesta la secretaria malhumorada de Granger. Draco apenas sí podía creerlo. Tenía tantos días que Snape no se le aparecía que ya hasta había olvidado que éste tenía la capacidad de hacerlo.

—¿Qué hizo usted con la secretaria de Granger para poder tomar su lugar? —le espetó en mal tono—. ¿La mandó a otra realidad alterna, para variar?

Snape suspiró, arqueó las cejas en un gesto burlón y se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Realidad alterna? _¿Realidad alterna? _—repitió en el característico tono irónico que solía usar siempre en el colegio para reírse de las estupideces de sus alumnos—. ¿De qué sandeces estás hablando, Draco?

Draco suspiró para armarse de paciencia, miró a todos lados y, al percatarse de que estaban a solas, caminó hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista y apoyó las manos sobre el mueble para acercar su cara a la de Snape, quien sólo lo miró impasible.

—¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? ¿Qué acaso no es usted quien ha abierto las puertas de este infierno de realidades paralelas para sacarme de la mía y arrojarme a esta? Y, ya que hablamos de este tema, me gustaría saber qué demonios fue lo que hizo con el Draco Malfoy de esta realidad. ¿Lo mandó a la mía? ¿Se… se encuentra bien?

Snape soltó una risita entre dientes y miró a Draco con sus malévolos ojos negros brillando con incredulidad.

—Oh, estimado Draco, me parece que has dejado que tu razonamiento se vea afectado por la espantosa ficción muggle. Yo jamás te hablé de realidades, ni alternas, ni paralelas, ni de ningún otro tipo. No sé de dónde has sacado semejantes conceptos. Si haces bien en recordar, yo sólo conversé contigo de una sola cosa que, por cierto, pareces no comprender: esto —dijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor y movía una mano como para abarcar lo que les rodeaba—, es sólo _un vistazo._

Draco volvió a suspirar pero esa vez lo hizo con más impaciencia. Se paró derecho y exclamó:

—¡Ya sé que esto es un vistazo! Es una realidad alterna consecuencia de lo que habría pasado si yo le hubiera pedido ayuda a Harry en vez de atacarlo en un baño de Hogwarts. Aquí todo ha transcurrido de modo diferente a partir de ese punto. El Draco de aquí es…

—¿El Draco… _de aquí_? —lo interrumpió Snape y volvió a reírse con sorna—. Draco Malfoy, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? Creer en este tipo de estupideces lo esperaría de alguien como Potter, pero, ¿de ti? Qué… gran… decepción —dijo Snape lentamente mientras se ponía de pie. Caminó para rodear el escritorio y encaró a Draco—. Esto que mencionas sin parar, lo de "realidades alternas", es sólo una patraña inexistente. Al menos, no es lo que yo estoy haciendo contigo. Si de verdad existieran realidades paralelas entre sí, yo no tengo el poder, y dudo mucho que alguien lo tenga, para intercambiar personas entre ellas.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto y un tanto desconcertado porque, ahora que Snape lo mencionaba, era verdad lo que él le estaba diciendo: jamás, en sus anteriores encuentros, el ex profesor venido a fantasma le había mencionado nada acerca de la existencia de diferentes realidades. Había sido el mismo Draco quien había llegado a esas conclusiones, inspirado por Granger quien le había insistido que "su Draco" tenía que estar en algún otro lado.

—¿No? —preguntó, azorado.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco. Soy un mago fantasma poderoso, pero _no tanto. _Lo único que yo hice fue _fabricar _este vistazo para ti. Este vistazo de lo que pudo haber sido tu vida y la vida de todos los que te rodean. Pero este vistazo ha sido conjurado dentro de_ la única realidad que conocemos y habitamos, _si tú hubieras tomado otra decisión en un momento dado. Presumo que ya te diste cuenta de cuál decisión estamos hablando, ¿no?

Draco, congelado de la impresión por lo que Snape le estaba explicando, sólo pudo asentir antes de poder encontrar su voz para responder distraídamente:

—Sí… sí. Fue… Fue un momento cuando estaba por cumplir diecisiete. Le pedí ayuda a Harry en vez de atacarlo. Eso… Eso fue lo que cambió todo. Pero… Pero… Snape, yo creí que esto era _otra realidad. _¿Cómo es posible que esto no sea real? Se siente tan… auténtico.

Snape arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, presuntuoso.

—Yo no he dicho que no sea real.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¡No-no entiendo! ¿No hay otra realidad alterna a esta, sucediendo en este justo momento?

Snape negó levemente mientras hacía un gesto despectivo.

—No que yo me haya dado cuenta.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces con el mundo donde yo habitaba antes? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más confundido y al borde de un ataque de algo.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue donde se quedó.

Draco soltó una risita histérica.

—¿En dónde?

—Yo nunca dije que estuviera en un lugar, ¿o sí, Draco? —respondió Snape comenzando a fastidiarse—. Lo estás sobreanalizando todo, típico de ti. Esto, Draco, como me he hartado de decírtelo, es sólo un vistazo. ¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo?

—¡¿Con eso está tratando de decir que esto es sólo un sueño, una ilusión?! —preguntó Draco escandalizado, incrédulo, porque aquello no podía ser sólo una jugarreta de su mente. Como acababa de decírselo a Snape, se sentía demasiado real.

Snape, aparentemente harto, se tomó unos segundos para llevarse los dedos de una mano a la frente, frotársela y suspirar con hastío.

—No, Draco, _no_. Este vistazo es tan real como lo puede ser la vida misma. Como lo era tu vida de la cual te saqué y a la cual volverás cuando hayas comprendido por qué te puse aquí. ¿Vas a dejarte llevar de una vez por todas? Deja de mortificarte con cuestiones filosóficas y saca de tu mente la idea de que existen diversas realidades. _No. Es. Así._ Merlín bendito —gimoteó Snape mientras se daba la media vuelta y hacía ondear sus túnicas en un movimiento muy melodramático—. Eres idéntico a Potter cuando el idiota insistía en que la _legeremancia _era como "leer la mente". Parece que les cuesta captar las sutilezas de la magia.

Draco estaba azorado y, aunque no entendía a qué se refería Snape, tartamudeó:

—La-la mente no se lee como un-un libro. La mente se _siente._

Snape se giró hacia él y le obsequió la misma sonrisa que solía ofrecerle cuando respondía bien una pregunta en clase y se ganaba puntos para su casa. De pronto, Draco se sintió de nuevo como un adolescente en el aula de Pociones de Hogwarts.

—Exactamente, Draco. Muy bien. Y ahora, responde esto: ¿existen diversas realidades o es una sola?

—Es… ¿una sola? —contestó, lleno de inseguridad.

—Así es, Draco. Puedes tener la certeza de que no existe "otro tú" en ningún otro sitio, ni tiempo, ni mundo. Lo que estás viviendo aquí es simplemente la realidad que _pudo haber sido, _la vida de Draco Malfoy _que pudo haber sido _y que eres sólo tú. ¿Me entiendes ahora, sí o no?

Draco comenzó a asentir pero entonces meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No, no, no, espere Snape, ¡no entiendo nada! O sea, ¿está queriendo decir que _realmente _yo soy el Draco de aquí? ¿No existe en otro sitio? ¿He sido yo todo este tiempo?

Snape lo miró haciendo una mueca de disgusto pero asintió levemente.

—Lo has entendido. Esta vida es la tuya si simplemente hubieras tomado otra decisión. No es que existan dos Dracos viviendo vidas diferentes, ¡qué tontería! ¿Cómo algo tan simple te ha sido tan difícil de entender?

Draco miró a Snape con creciente admiración. Sea como fuere, Snape era un mago muy poderoso aun como fantasma. ¡Había logrado crear una vida diferente que se sentía completamente auténtica! Eso… eso era increíble.

Y, como si un encantamiento lo golpeara de repente, Draco se vio invadido de pronto por la revelación de lo que aquello significaba. ¡Con razón sucedía que él terminaba teniendo las mismas ideas que su "otro yo", que en realidad no era "otro Draco" sino él mismo! Él siempre había sido _ese Draco_. Siempre. Un poco diferente porque, obviamente, habían tenido vidas adultas diferentes. Pero eran el mismo. No existía "otro Draco" de los mil cojones viviendo en otro lado y por quien él había estado incluso preocupado y hasta sintiéndose celoso y envidioso. Por lo tanto, eso quería decir que...

Harry no estaba casado con otro Draco. Estaba casado con _él._

Aquel hallazgo lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cara y gimió de alegría. Eso… eso… ¡Eso era estupendo! Harry era _suyo _por todas las de la Ley. Las implicaciones de eso le humedecieron los ojos de la alegría y el alivio que sintió.

Se destapó la cara y buscó a Snape para preguntarle si existía alguna posibilidad de continuar viviendo aquella vida y no regresar a la anterior, pero Snape ya había desaparecido.

No obstante, Draco no se preocupó. Se sentía tan liberado por aquel descubrimiento que no pudo más que salir corriendo de aquella oficina para ir a buscar al que, ahora sabía con certeza, sí era su marido y lo amaba a él.

No a otro.

_A él._


	14. El James y el Lily

**Capítulo 13. El James y el Lily**

Cuando Draco arribó a la mansión, ya tenía rato que había caído la oscuridad sobre aquella parte de Inglaterra aunque todavía no era de noche. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a un elfo si el amo Harry habría regresado; la respuesta negativa lo llenó de pesar.

Había dejado de nevar y hacía un frío espantoso: estaba seguro de que esa noche volvería a dormir solo y era como si la naturaleza se burlara de él.

Buscando matar el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de cenar, se encaminó a su despacho a trabajar en los asuntos pendientes. Desde su charla con Granger y Snape, Draco había tomado la decisión de ahora sí poner todo su empeño en comportarse como si aquella vida siempre hubiese sido la suya, pues, ahora que sabía que no existía otra realidad más que esa, iba a dar lo mejor de él y a dejar de pensar que, en cualquier momento, Snape lo podía sacar de ahí. De hecho, no quería pensarlo muy conscientemente, pero estaba comenzando a saborear la tenue posibilidad de que, quizá, Snape lo dejara para siempre en esa realidad.

Y por supuesto, tenía que trabajar llevando a cabo con éxito las empresas de su familia.

Después de un par de horas de ello y volviendo a hacerse la nota mental de ir a Londres a comprar una computadora y un teléfono muggles en cuanto le fuera posible, un elfo entró a su despacho y le avisó que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida. Usando magia, Draco se arregló el aspecto y la ropa, deseando que Harry y Eltanin hubiesen regresado ya.

Desafortunadamente, ante la mesa del comedor, sólo estaban esperándolo sus padres. Durante unos segundos, Draco miró con pesadumbre la silla que Harry solía ocupar y la silla alta de bebé de Eltanin, ambas vacías. Para no preocupar a Lucius y a Narcisa, Draco procedió a fingir una sonrisa tranquila al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ellos.

Lucius, desde su lugar de honor en la cabecera de la mesa, miró a Draco con gesto inquisitivo. Draco se dio cuenta y le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de poner cara afable para no demostrar la preocupación que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco? —le preguntó su madre con tono inquieto—. ¿Y quién tiene a Eltanin?

Draco la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Narcisa lo miró extrañada.

—Me refiero a por qué no saliste con Harry, dejándome a Eltanin. Hoy es viernes, ¿no? —Miró hacia Lucius, como buscando confirmación.

—En efecto, querida —murmuró Lucius echándole un vistazo a _El Profeta _vespertino que descansaba sobre la mesa a un lado de sus platos y cubiertos—. Hoy es viernes.

Draco intentó comprender con rapidez.

—Oh. Y el motivo de tu pregunta es porque... Harry y yo acostumbramos a salir todos los viernes, ¿supongo? —trató de adivinar. Su madre asintió como si fuera algo muy obvio. _Lo que faltaba, _pensó Draco con tristeza. _Harry y yo __solemos__ tener citas románticas los viernes mientras mis padres nos cuidan al bebé. _Quiso burlarse ante lo cliché del asunto, pero la verdad es que le parecía adorable, una excelente manera de mantener viva la llama del amor. Suspiró, deseando no haberle dicho a Harry todas aquellas cosas durante el mediodía. Quizá, si no lo hubiese hecho, a esas horas estarían ambos en algún restaurante o bar trabajando en su reconciliación. La perspectiva de lo que pudo haber sido esa noche y no fue por haber sido él tan estúpido e imprudente, lo entristeció mucho más. Sin mirar a Narcisa a los ojos, le dijo a manera de excusa—: Harry y yo decidimos no salir hoy porque... Bueno, él tenía que hablar con… con uno de los Weasley, no recuerdo cuál, y como yo mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Hermione en Nottingham, decidimos que saldría él solo. Y a última hora, decidió llevarse a Eltanin con él para dejarme descansar —mintió.

—Ah sí, ¿te refieres a la ceremonia de inauguración de los dos centros sociales? —le preguntó Narcisa. Draco la miró extrañado; habría jurado que sus padres no sabían nada de ese asunto. Ante su expresión, Narcisa continuó explicando con una gran sonrisa—: Hoy en la mañana nos llegó una lechuza de parte de Hermione con la invitación, en la cual anexó una nota donde se indica que es una sorpresa para Harry y, por lo tanto, se ruega guardar el secreto.

—Madam Granger-Weasley no explica mucho en su nota —agregó Lucius mientras el primer plato de la noche aparecía en la mesa—, pero, por lo que alcanzamos a comprender, da a entender que tú eres el artífice y benefactor de ambas caridades y del evento. —Hizo una breve pausa y miró a su hijo con intensidad—. ¿Es eso verdad?

Draco miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que Harry no estaba entrando tardíamente a cenar. Con desesperanza, tuvo que aceptar que el moreno no iba a llegar. Mientras batía con la cuchara la sopa de su plato sin comer nada en absoluto, respondió:

—Aprovechando que Harry no anda por aquí, puedo confesarles la verdad: sí, así es, todo esto fue idea mía, aunque Hermione me brindó todo su apoyo y movió sus influencias dentro del Ministerio para conseguir los permisos sin tantas trabas —dijo, aunque la verdad era que no tenía idea—. De una u otra manera, lo hicimos entre los dos. No había podido contarles antes porque Hermione y yo nos propusimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos… Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, cariño —dijo su madre, mirándolo con orgullo—. Estoy feliz de que ayuden a la gente de esa población y estoy todavía más feliz por Harry. ¡Estoy segura de que disfrutará ampliamente de ese nuevo trabajo!

Draco sonrió tensamente mientras sus padres se enfrascaban en una charla donde intercambiaron comentarios acerca de las habilidades de Harry para esto y para lo otro, dejándolo a él al margen, cuestión que agradeció porque la verdad era que no tenía nada de ganas de socializar. Entonces, mientras terminaban con la sopa y los elfos mandaban el segundo plato de la noche, Lucius comenzó a darle a Draco consejos de todo tipo para la administración de la fundación que se haría cargo de las instituciones, obligándolo a poner atención porque ése sí era un tema que le interesaba, ya que allá en su vida real, jamás había llevado a cabo ninguna obra de caridad.

Hablando de esos tópicos con su padre, Draco consiguió relajarse un poco y la cena se pasó más amenamente. Al finalizar, los tres Malfoy se levantaron de la mesa para retirarse y fue cuando Lucius dijo:

—Durante mi vida productiva como cabeza de la familia, yo mismo llevé a cabo diversas donaciones a diferentes causas, pero jamás me atreví a realizar una obra social de esta envergadura —le dijo a Draco, acercándose a él y tomándolo firme y cariñoso de un hombro. Draco, a quien todavía le carcomía la culpa porque en su vida real Lucius había fallecido por algo que él no hizo, se quedó congelado ante aquel contacto físico. Su padre no era asiduo a ello, era bastante raro que lo tocara para demostrarle aprecio—. Aunque sospecho que lo sabes y quizá ni siquiera necesites confirmación, aun así tengo que decírtelo, hijo: estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti. De lo mucho que has logrado. De la familia que has formado, del nieto que nos has dado. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, estoy orgulloso de que hayas sido lo suficientemente persistente para luchar por lo que querías, por lo que sabías que te haría feliz, aun pasando por encima de mí y de lo que yo pensaba que era lo mejor para ti. Me equivoqué y me lo has demostrado como todo un caballero. Eres el mejor Malfoy que ha habitado esta casa, no me cabe duda.

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Lucius, a su vez, lo miraba con gran cariño, sus ojos grises normalmente fríos resplandecían en ese momento como mercurio líquido. A unos pasos de ellos, Narcisa los observaba sonriendo, sin decir nada.

Draco titubeó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Sabía que era ese momento o ninguno, así que lo aprovechó. De un solo movimiento, se abalanzó sobre su padre y lo abrazó lo más apretado que pudo, cogiéndolo desprevenido, sacándole un jadeo ahogado de tan fuerte que lo apretó. Draco cerró los ojos y se permitió a él mismo disfrutar de ese momento como nunca antes: el calor y el tacto del cuerpo de su padre, el aroma de la loción que solía usar, la suavidad de las telas finas de su túnica. Draco ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había abrazado.

Postergó y postergó ese instante lo más que pudo. Lucius, sorprendido y quizá un poco incómodo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Gracias, papá —murmuró Draco, soltándolo por fin. Sabía que tenía los ojos húmedos, así que, sin mirar a ninguno de sus progenitores a la cara, se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón comedor.

* * *

Draco se quedó minutos completos paseándose por el corredor que comunicaba su cuarto con el de Eltanin y el de huéspedes que Harry estaba ocupando, indeciso de qué hacer. ¿Tendría que confiar en Harry y simplemente esperar a que regresara? ¿Tendría que salir a buscarlo? ¿Hacer llamadas por la red flu a todos sus amigos y conocidos para ver en dónde estaba?

Finalmente se decidió. Se dirigió a las escaleras de servicio que estaban al fondo del corredor y las subió. Llegó a la segunda planta, caminó por un corredor cuyas puertas guardaban tras ellas las pequeñas habitaciones donde dormían los elfos domésticos y, al llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta del aviario que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión.

Esa habitación era casi la mitad del tamaño de la lechucería de Hogwarts, aunque, claro, tenía mucha menos población de lechuzas. El muro que daba al exterior tenía tres ventanas sin cristal para que las lechuzas, búhos y halcones, propiedad de la familia, pudieran entrar y salir a su antojo a cazar.

Andando con cuidado para no pisar el excremento, Draco llegó hasta una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta donde había pergamino, plumas y tinta para escribir cartas de emergencia. Comenzó a garabatear una nota para Harry después de unos segundos de titubeo. Quería demostrarle su preocupación pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería parecer desconfiado. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Harry le sería fiel bajo cualquier circunstancia y quería dejárselo claro. Era lo menos que merecía.

"Harry,

Espero que estés bien. Aunque sé que eres un mago sensato y no cometerás una locura, no puedo negarte que me siento preocupado por ti y por el bebé. Te suplico que vuelvas a casa al menos por esta noche… ¿Por favor? Creo que es necesario que hablemos."

Dejó de escribir, dudando. Después de pensarlo por un minuto entero mientras masticaba la pluma y comenzaba a temblar por el frío que se colaba por las ventanas, Draco soltó una maldición entre dientes y agregó a la nota:

"Sé que la he cagado en grande sin parar una y otra vez, y sé que quizá no merezco tu perdón. No obstante, te lo suplico: perdóname. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, quiero que jamás dudes de una cosa y esa es que te amo con todo el corazón.

Siempre tuyo,

D.M."

Esperó a que secara la tinta mientras se frotaba la cara con una mano y se preguntaba si no había ido demasiado lejos al escribir algo como "te amo" cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir tal cosa por Harry Potter, cuando nunca se lo había dicho a nadie a viva voz. Sin embargo, terminó por convencerse que, dadas las evidencias, seguramente su Draco anterior le había dicho eso a Harry incontables veces, así que lo dejó.

Dobló la nota, buscó a la lechuza más despierta y la mandó con la misiva a encontrar a Harry Potter.

* * *

Antes de bajar de la segunda planta a su habitación, Draco decidió hacer un recorrido por ese piso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba como lo recordaba. En aquella, la parte más solitaria de la casa, aparte de los cuarteles de los elfos, las recámaras extra de servicio, el aviario, varios almacenes y armarios, sólo había un par de habitaciones más: el enorme invernadero donde Narcisa tenía cientos de plantas mágicas de todo tipo, y un pequeño salón circular en la torre noreste de la mansión. Ahí fue a donde se dirigió Draco.

Ese saloncito redondo y rústico había sido el sitio favorito de Draco cuando niño y adolescente, pues sólo poseía muebles viejos pero cómodos, era cálido en invierno y fresco en el verano, y tenía una vista espectacular hacia los terrenos y el bosque. Había sido un refugio excelente para encontrar soledad y leer libros. Draco subió la angosta escalera de caracol y llegó hasta ahí, y fue cuando se vio invadido por el descubrimiento.

_Este es,_ pensó mientras sonreía y miraba a su alrededor, _este es el lugar favorito de Harry __y mío aquí __en la mansión._

Draco sabía, aunque nunca la había visitado, que la sala común de Gryffindor en Hogwarts estaba dentro de una torre. Así que sólo tuvo que sumar dos más dos y llegar a la conclusión de que, quizá, aquel saloncito no tan elegante pero sí muy cómodo y tibio, le traía recuerdos agradables a Harry y por eso era que él y Draco habían elegido aquel lugar como su favorito en la casa. Draco echó un vistazo, perdiendo minutos completos en observar el sofá de dos plazas lleno de cojines y mantas frente a una chimenea y _casi_ pudo imaginarse a él sentado ahí con Harry pasando interminables horas de charla y, por qué no, haciendo el amor lenta y tiernamente.

Suspiró y, asustado de la intensa tristeza que sintió al imaginar eso, bajó corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Harry no le respondió la carta, pero después de esperar alrededor de una hora en su habitación, Draco escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, en el corredor. _¡Harry había vuelto!_ Sintiéndose aliviado, casi se tropezó con sus propios pies para llegar a la hoja de madera, pegar la oreja y tratar de oír. Creyó escuchar que alguien entraba al cuarto del bebé, permanecía unos minutos ahí, salía y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Draco suspiró para darse valor y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Tal como imaginó que lo haría, pilló a Harry ahí afuera. Éste tenía todavía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de Eltanin, donde seguramente acababa de acostarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el oscuro corredor y, por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento. Harry parecía asustado y sorprendido, como si de veras no hubiese esperado que Draco lo estuviese aguardando así. Draco, en cambio, podía haber sonreído por la alegría que lo invadió al saber que Harry _estaba ahí_, que iba a pasar la noche ahí, que no estaba con nadie más...

—Harry... —masculló, comenzando a caminar despacio hacia él. Pero Harry dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo un ademán con la mano, como pidiéndole que no se acercara. Draco, con el corazón pesado y adolorido, se detuvo—. Harry, hablemos por favor —le suplicó.

Harry quería negarse, pero entonces, pareció pensarlo mejor.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Será mejor hablar de una vez —susurró. Caminó hasta Draco y se paró ante él. Con la luz que emitía el cuarto de Draco a su espalda, éste pudo confirmar el aspecto deprimido y derrotado que Harry lucía. Traía el rostro demacrado y los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado. Draco hizo una mueca de lo culpable que se sintió.

—Harry... —volvió a mascullar, titubeante. Sabía que si insistía en decirle a Harry la verdad de las cosas, éste, como le había advertido Granger, no le creería. Tenía que ceñirse al plan que había trazado unas horas antes, no le quedaba más remedio. Tendría que engañar a Harry para poder reconciliarse con él, así odiara hacerlo. Como un mantra, se repitió mentalmente el lema de Slytherin: _"... echar mano de cualquier medio para lograr tus fines…" _Lo importante sería el resultado. Se armó de valor para llevar a cabo aquello, y dijo—: ¿Qué has pensado acerca de lo que te dije en la tarde?

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que qué he pensado? —susurró. Entonces se llevó una mano al alborotado cabello, dejándoselo todavía más despeinado, y soltó una risotada—. Lo que he pensado es que tú estás intentando deshacerte de mí y estás inventando todas esas mentiras para conseguirlo en vez de decirme simplemente que ya no me amas más —masculló desesperado, mirando a Draco con intensidad, pidiéndole con los ojos que lo desmintiera—. Por favor, Draco —le suplicó con voz rota—, dime cuál es la verdad detrás de toda esta locura.

—La verdad es que... la verdad es que... —Draco bajó los ojos y se observó los zapatos—. La verdad es que necesito entrar al cuarto de Eltanin para verlo y desearle buenas noches.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Harry, como si no pudiera creer que Draco saliera con eso—. Eltanin... Eltanin ya está dormido —dijo distraídamente, intentando ver a Draco a los ojos sin conseguirlo pues éste le rehuía la mirada.

—De todas maneras, entraré a verlo —dijo Draco un poco más firmemente. Elevó los ojos y observó a Harry—. ¿En... en dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —se atrevió a preguntarle—. ¿Recibiste mi nota?

Harry asintió con gesto pasmado, como si no pudiera entender en absoluto el comportamiento de Draco y, vamos, eso era bastante comprensible. Hasta Draco sabía que estaba comportándose como loco, pero eso, _exactamente eso, _era parte del plan.

—Estuve... estuve con Ron en La Madriguera. Molly y Arthur tenían mucho tiempo sin ver al bebé y tenían ganas de... Olvídalo, no importa. Draco, ¿podemos hablar de lo nuestro, por favor? —le rogó.

Draco pasó saliva, sintiéndose aliviado porque Harry no había estado con Gabrielle pero, al mismo tiempo, lleno de miedo por lo que iba a hacer, rogándole a todo que aquello le diera resultado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —le dijo en un fingido tono duro—. Yo ya te conté la situación y tú insistes en que soy un mentiroso —le espetó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Continúas aferrándote a esa… a esa_ fantasía_, entonces? —jadeó, enojándose de nuevo. Draco lo miró con gesto desafiante y no dijo nada, pero esperaba que su silencio fuera elocuente. Así pareció ser, porque Harry lo miró con furia y exclamó—: Muy bien. Si de verdad insistes en continuar con esas patrañas, entonces no me dejas alternativa. Yo… yo no quería esto, Draco, pero no voy a tolerar que quieras verme la cara de tonto por no atreverte a decirme simplemente que no me quieres más. Quizá tú no quieras el divorcio, pero yo no puedo seguir casado contigo así. Este fin de semana saldré de esta casa. Te enviaré los papeles del divorcio a través de Hermione —espetó con voz dura mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y le obsequiaba a Draco una muy desagradable mirada.

A pesar de que se veía sumamente enojado, era obvio que también estaba lastimado. Draco alcanzó a vislumbrar una lágrima que se deslizaba rauda por la mejilla de Harry antes de que éste le diera la espalda y caminara a toda velocidad al cuarto de huéspedes que estaba ocupando. Draco, con el pecho doliéndole físicamente, estuvo a un pelo de gritarle para pedirle que se detuviera: la pena de Harry le calaba a niveles inimaginables, pero todo aquello era necesario, era parte del plan.

Lo dejó marcharse sin decir palabra.

Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto detrás de él con un golpe muy fuerte y Draco se quedó unos minutos ahí en el pasillo respirando agitado, luchando por tranquilizarse. Si aquello no salía como lo había planeado, jamás se perdonaría a él mismo haber herido así al pobre de Harry. Se llevó las manos a la cara y esperó a que su respiración se normalizara.

Entonces, lento y silencioso, entró al cuarto del bebé y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La habitación estaba en penumbras a excepción de una cálida luz anaranjada que se proyectaba hacia el techo y dibujaba la luna y las estrellas moviéndose con cadencia y emitiendo una melodía apenas perceptible que parecía ser una canción de cuna. Draco sonrió, aquel efecto era muy lindo y tranquilizador y se preguntó si Harry mismo sería el autor de ese encantamiento de lámpara musical. No lo dudaba. Harry era tan buen padre que conmovía.

Draco caminó hasta la cuna y observó a Eltanin, quien, vestido con un mameluco decorado con dragoncitos, dormía plácidamente. Draco se inclinó sobre él hasta que alcanzó su rostro angelical y le dio un beso muy suave en la frente. La piel de Eltanin se sentía como porcelana tibia bajo sus labios; su aroma de bebé era sumamente agradable e intoxicante, Draco podría haberse quedado ahí toda la noche sólo oliéndolo. Renuente, se incorporó pero permitió que sus dedos trémulos acariciaran el cabello platinado del niño, quitándoselo de la frente y peinándolo hacia atrás. Draco se sorprendió de lo delgado y suave que era, como hebras de seda. Así dormido, Eltanin parecía un angelito, todo inocencia y belleza. Draco apretó los labios, sintiendo de pronto una ráfaga de cariño tan grande por ese pequeño que le sacudió el pecho. Deseó con todo el corazón que lo que iba a hacer a continuación, saliera como él esperaba.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la cuna y encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeña esfera de color azul que flotaba inocente y protectora junto al mueble. Era un encantamiento "monitor de bebé". Draco lo reconocía bien porque, justo la noche anterior, Ashy le había enseñado a hacerlo. Ese indudablemente había sido conjurado por Harry, lo que quería decir que, cuando Eltanin emitiera ruidos, el encantamiento se activaría y Harry escucharía lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

Draco suspiró con alivio. Había contado con que Harry no dejaría dormido al bebé sin colocar un monitor, y le alegraba no haberse equivocado. Bien. Ahora, la siguiente parte del plan.

Carraspeó suavemente y llevó sus manos hacia el bebé para tirar de las mantas y reacomodarlo. Esos movimientos tuvieron el efecto deseado: Eltanin despertó apenas lo suficiente como para emitir algunos gemiditos de inconformidad antes de quedarse dormido otra vez. No obstante, aquel ruido hecho por el bebé fue suficiente para activar el monitor: Draco, con satisfacción, vio la esfera azul aumentar de tamaño y brillar un poco más. Esa era señal de que, donde fuera que Harry estuviera, su varita estaba proyectando una esfera idéntica que dejaba salir todo sonido procedente de ahí.

Draco pasó saliva y comenzó a murmurar un monólogo que ya había planeado y ensayado previamente, dirigiéndose aparentemente al bebé pero hablándole realmente a la esfera:

—Hola, bebé... No podía acostarme sin verte antes, ¿sabes? Te extrañé con ganas. ¿Te la pasaste bien con papá Harry? —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Oh, cariño, tengo que confesarte, estoy haciendo cosas terribles pero que son necesarias, sólo espero… sólo espero que en un futuro no me odies. Te amo con todo mi corazón, hijo mío, tanto como amo a tu padre, por eso necesito que ambos estén lejos de mí. Tu… Tu papá cree que ya no lo quiero —agregó con voz quebrada—, y aunque no es cierto no puedo desmentirlo, él va a irse, y yo voy a pedirle que te lleve con él porque sé que estarás en mejores manos que si te quedas aquí. No se lo he contado a nadie, no he tenido el valor porque temo que crean que soy peligroso y me envíen lejos o me encierren... Pero no tengo más remedio que reconocer que, quizá, en efecto, sí represento un peligro para todos ustedes. Creo… creo que estoy perdiendo la chaveta, hijo mío, y eso me aterroriza... Yo soy la cabeza de esta familia, soy responsable de todos ustedes, ¿qué haríamos si me encierran en el manicomio de San Mungo? Últimamente he estado perdiendo la memoria, olvidando cosas importantes, y peor aún, he tenido pesadillas espantosas donde me veo a mí mismo viviendo otra vida muy diferente a ésta donde tú ni siquiera naciste... Y lo más horrible es que, al despertar, esas pesadillas se confunden con mi realidad, y a veces creo que esa siempre fue mi vida y soy sólo un intruso aquí.

Hizo otra pausa más larga donde volvió a suspirar.

Le partía el corazón estar diciendo aquellas mentiras que Harry, obviamente, estaba escuchando, pero no veía otro modo de arreglar semejante metida de pata que había hecho al contarle que venía de otra realidad. Intentó consolarse con el pensamiento de que, en el fondo, realmente no eran mentiras al cien por ciento. Después de todo, su verdadera realidad sí era como una pesadilla comparada con esa, y en verdad no quería volver allá. Se apresuró a continuar hablando antes de que se desactivara el encantamiento monitor:

—Por eso he decidido consultarme con un medimago psiquiátrico, pero no quiero avergonzarlos a ustedes, no quiero que tu papá se dé cuenta de mi debilidad, muchísimo menos deseo que su reputación quede mancillada por estar casado con un demente como yo. Él ya tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas de salud como para estar cuidándome a mí. Creo que... creo que lo mejor es que él se separe de mí. Es tan brillante, es tan bueno jugando quidditch… ¡Ya te darás cuenta cuando crezcas, lo bueno que es tu papá para volar! —decía cada vez con más convicción—. Seguramente, al separarse de mí y cuando tú seas mayor, retomará su carrera como jugador. Yo… Yo sólo sería un estorbo para su éxito. Además, por si fuera poco, hay una chica francesa que está tan enamorada de él, creo que... creo que es justo lo que tu papá Harry necesita. No un Slytherin taimado y tramposo como yo, un exmortífago portador de la marca oscura, amargado y con pesadillas de otras vidas; sino una joven hermosa que lo quiera, que lo trate bien, que no... Que no cargue con todos los pecados que yo sí cometí. A veces… a veces no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué tu papá Harry se podría haber fijado en mí pudiendo tener a cualquier persona mucho más buena, menos complicada, con un pasado menos vil. Yo… yo no entiendo —agregó con la voz rota, la cual, para su asombro, no salió así porque la fingiera. Quizá podía estar diciendo algunas mentiras, pero los sentimientos de indignidad y baja autoestima, la sensación sempiterna de no ser merecedor del amor de Harry… eran bastante reales.

Eso no tenía que fingirlo nunca. Eran parte de él, siempre estaban con él.

Se silenció, pensando que eso debía bastar para convencer a Harry. Respiró agitado durante unos segundos para tranquilizarse y miró la esfera azul disminuir de tamaño y perder brillo hasta quedar convertida en una pequeña mota apenas pulsante. Eso quería decir que el encantamiento se había vuelto a pausar y Harry había dejado de escuchar. Draco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se dejó caer de culo en el sillón que estaba junto a la cuna del bebé y se quedó ahí sentado un largo rato sólo mirando a su pequeño hijo dormir con placidez.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si Harry realmente había escuchado todo su discurso y si se lo creería. Y todavía más importante, no podía dejar de pensar si acaso todo eso realmente cambiaría el concepto que Harry tenía de él y le quitaría las ganas de divorciarse. Sonriendo levemente mientras se daba el lujo de imaginarse a él y a Harry reconciliados y viviendo una vida idílica, cerró los ojos, se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y, con la rítmica y suave respiración de Eltanin como ruido de fondo, Draco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Despertó cuando amanecía y casi salió corriendo de ahí de regreso a su cuarto, pues no quería encontrarse todavía con Harry. Quería darle algunas horas para que pensara en lo que lo había escuchado decir la noche anterior. Se metió a duchar y se cambió de ropa rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía que por favor Granger y él no estuviesen equivocados y que Harry realmente se conmoviera con su supuesta historia de pesadillas y locura, de su supuesto sacrificio "te engañé para que me dejaras pues no soy merecedor de tu amor".

Para darle más credibilidad a su farsa, le pidió a Ashy que le avisara al resto de la familia que había salido a una consulta de urgencia en San Mungo. Pero lo que realmente hizo, fue ir a darse una vuelta por la calle Tottenham Court Road para buscar la computadora y el teléfono que tanto necesitaba para sus negocios. Los compró y la tienda quedó de enviarlos a domicilio durante la siguiente semana.

El clima había mejorado bastante: ya no estaba nevando, ya no hacía viento helado y se podía recorrer la ciudad a pie, lo que aprovechó para matar el tiempo. Alrededor del mediodía y como no había desayunado nada, Draco hizo una parada en uno de sus restaurantes muggles favoritos, el Dalloway Terrace, para tomar el _bru__n__ch_ y beber té.

Pero, en un momento dado durante su visita al restaurante, estuvo muy a punto de ir corriendo al baño para vomitar toda la deliciosa y bastante costosa comida que acababa de almorzarse. Los nervios se lo estaban tragando vivo: no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho con Harry, en lo que iba a pasar en un par de horas en la ceremonia de inauguración de los centros sociales, en si todo aquel descabellado plan no era un craso error. Le mortificaba haber dicho aquellas mentiras, pero el punto es que no había encontrado otra solución para explicarle a Harry "las patrañas" que le había contado acerca de que venía de otra realidad.

Tal como Granger le había explicado, no existía escenario posible donde Harry no creyera que todo aquello habían sido mentiras, así que lo único que le restaba a Draco era cambiar "el motivo" por el que las había tenido que decir. Si Harry creía que había sido uno loable, entonces sí lo perdonaría.

Ahora todo dependía de Harry Potter y Draco no tenía más remedio que esperar a ver qué movimiento decidía realizar el moreno sobre aquel hipotético tablero de ajedrez.

* * *

Justo estaba saliendo de aquel restaurante de postín, cuando una lechuza llegó volando directo hacia él. El cielo estaba nublado y de nuevo había comenzado a nevar levemente, así que no había mucha gente caminando en la acera en ese justo momento y Draco pensó que era una suerte.

La lechuza dejó caer una carta en sus manos y se alejó antes de que cualquier muggle a su alrededor pudiera verla y asombrarse. Draco pudo reconocer al ave como una de las pertenecientes a su familia y eso lo llenó de ilusión. Miró la nota que tenía entre los dedos y el corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora. ¿Sería de Harry?

Ahí, en plena acera de una de las calles más transitadas del centro de Londres y en medio de una nevada, Draco abrió la nota y la leyó, sonriendo como idiota.

"Draco,

He estado esperando por ti toda la mañana. Un elfo nos dijo que saliste a San Mungo, pero siento que ya te has tardado demasiado. ¿Está todo bien? Estoy muy preocupado por ti. Sé que anoche no quedamos en buenos términos antes de irnos a dormir, pero ha pasado algo que me ha hecho reconsiderar las cosas. Te ruego que me concedas otro momento para hablar. Necesito decirte algo importante.

Espero que consigas regresar a la casa antes de las dos de la tarde, pues lamentablemente tengo que salir con Ron. Le cancelaría los planes para esperarte, pero de verdad no puedo, es algo que tiene que ver con Hermione y la gente pobre de Nottingham, así que asumo que es importante. ¿Podemos vernos acá en casa más tarde o en la noche para hablar?

Si puedes responderme, te lo agradecería mucho. Realmente estoy preocupado por ti y no puedo dejar de imaginarte muy enfermo en San Mungo necesitando de mi ayuda.

Harry.

PD. ¿De casualidad habrás visto mi viejo reloj de pulsera? Juraría que lo dejé en el tocador, pero ha desaparecido y los elfos no tienen idea."

Draco releyó un par de veces más, inseguro de qué pensar. Indudablemente, Harry lo había escuchado la noche anterior, pues mencionaba que había pasado algo que lo había hecho reconsiderar… Aunque por el tono de la carta, realmente Draco no podía asegurar que Harry deseara una reconciliación. Ni siquiera le mandaba decir un "te quiero", ni nada. Todo era realmente opaco, difícil de discernir.

—Demonios —masculló Draco, ganándose la mirada airada de una pareja de ancianos que justo pasaba a su lado. Los nervios amenazaron de nuevo con provocarle náuseas y ganas de vomitar. ¿Harry deseaba buscar una reconciliación o sólo iba a gritarle más por no haberle dicho que tenía pesadillas y, quizá, una enfermedad mental?

Además, le preguntaba por su reloj. Draco había pensado dárselo después de la ceremonia de inauguración, ya que todo hubiese terminado y tuvieran más tranquilidad para charlar.

Mirando la hora en su propio reloj, Draco buscó entonces un sitio sin testigos para desaparecerse y regresar a casa. Sólo pensaba cambiarse de ropa y salir de inmediato a Nottingham, postergando la conversación con Harry hasta después de aquel evento. Por alguna razón, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que ese era el mejor curso de acción a seguir.

Se moría de la ansiedad, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se cocieran lentamente para, además, aprovechar el indudable sentimiento de sorpresa (y con suerte, de gratitud) que Harry tendría hacia él después de saber lo que Hermione y Draco habían hecho en Nottingham.

* * *

Cuando salió de la chimenea en el sitio que Granger le había indicado en Nottingham, eran ya las dos en punto. La ceremonia comenzaría en media hora más, así que Draco tuvo tiempo para ser recibido por una efusiva y nerviosa Hermione Granger, quien daba órdenes sin parar a un montón de ayudantes y empleados.

—Oh, ¡hola, Draco! —lo saludó, mirándolo como si no pudiera deducir de cuál Draco se trataba—. ¡Llegaste a tiempo! Tenemos que salir al estrado a tomar nuestros sitios y confiar en que Ron llegará con Harry. Si lo hace, ellos se quedarán entre el público. Entonces, comenzaremos.

Draco le sonrió más efusivamente de lo que acostumbraba.

—¡Me muero de los nervios por ver la reacción de Harry! —dijo Draco con voz jovial, dejando a la mujer mirándolo estupefacta. Granger acercó su cara hacia Draco y lo miró inquisitiva, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco, evitando a toda costa soltar una carcajada, la miró igual—. ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? —le preguntó, fingiendo cariño y preocupación.

Granger retrocedió un paso y se frotó la barbilla con los dedos de una mano. Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener un rostro impasible, aunque era difícil. Sabía que Granger se estaba preguntando si acaso este Draco sería ya el Draco Malfoy que había vivido aquella vida, y Draco se congratuló ampliamente de su actuación.

Ahora que sabía que no existía otro Draco Malfoy viviendo otra realidad, Draco había tomado la decisión de vivir aquella vida como suya. La iba a robar, la iba a tomar por asalto, no le importaba nada ni le remordía la consciencia. Iba a engañarlos a todos, a fingir y actuar que siempre había sido el Draco Malfoy que ellos conocían, que había sido novio de Harry desde los diecinueve años.

Ahora que sabía más de esa vida y de la gente a su alrededor, estaba convencido de que lo conseguiría.

Granger arqueó una ceja, indecisa.

—Ah... ¿Draco?

Draco abrió los ojos con inocencia.

—¿Dime, Hermione?

—Tú... Tú eres... Quiero decir, ¿eres tú mismo o...?

Draco, a pesar de que tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, se aguantó y mudó su expresión a una de preocupación.

—Pues mira, amiga, ahora que lo mencionas, me he sentido un poco raro últimamente. De hecho, he sacado cita en San Mungo porque al despertar hoy, me he fijado en la fecha y casi me caigo para atrás cuando vi que era el sábado 30, ya que... ¡Quizá no me creas, pero la verdad es que no puedo recordar con exactitud qué ha pasado durante los últimos cinco días!

—¿Cinco días? —repitió Granger con azoro.

—¡Así es! Desde Navidad, para ser exactos. Prácticamente, he olvidado todo lo que ha pasado desde la víspera. —Se rascó la nuca en un gesto inocente—. Quizá...Quizá me di un golpe en la cabeza y sufrí una laguna mental, no lo sé. Será mejor que un sanador me revise, ¿o tú qué crees?

Granger sonrió nerviosa, como si quisiera creer que en verdad ese Draco ya era el que siempre había sido su amigo, pero todavía se resistiera.

—Oh Draco, pues yo estoy de acuerdo, nada mejor que una consulta con un profesional, imagina si no lo aconsejaré yo que mis padres son dentistas.

Draco asintió con gesto bonachón y Granger pareció terminar de creérselo. Se le echó encima y lo abrazó muy apretado. Draco se aguantó la risa mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Aw, Hermione, yo también te estimo, querida, pero... ¿este abrazo se debe a algo en especial? —le preguntó, todavía fingiendo un tono inocente y amistoso. De ese momento en adelante, tendría que controlar sus arranques sarcásticos hacia ella, pero bien valía la pena si conseguía engañarla.

Granger se separó de él a regañadientes y Draco miró, con infinita diversión, que tenía los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa bobalicona. Era un puto genio.

— No-no, no es nada —tartamudeó ella, al borde del llanto—. Lo que pasa es que... no te había visto desde Nochebuena y te echaba de menos, eso es todo. No te preocupes, estoy completamente segura de que este lapsus de mala memoria no es nada grave.

Draco sólo le correspondió la sonrisa y se dejó invadir por un sentimiento de esperanza sin rival.

Quizá... quizá de veras todo saldría bien.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, todo pasó con rapidez. Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un gran patio que separaba ambos centros sociales. Granger lo condujo hacia el estrado, el cual estaba colocado sobre una tarima para elevarlo del nivel del suelo. Granger le presentó a la gente importante del estrado: la mayoría eran brujas y magos que ostentaban cargos administrativos y de dirección en las dos nuevas instituciones. Enfrente de todos ellos, habían colocado varias hileras de sillas para el público, el cual comenzaba a llegar. Un grupo de trabajadores de mantenimiento del Ministerio estaban lanzando encantamientos de paraguas encima del estrado y las sillas, ya que, al estar a la intemperie, la nieve caía inclemente sobre todos ellos. Después de varios minutos de trabajar empleando mucha magia, consiguieron todos juntos un efecto tipo "carpa" bastante eficiente que los protegió del mal clima. Mientras la gente terminaba de llegar y daba la hora de comenzar, Granger, desde su asiento junto a Draco, le señaló los dos edificios aledaños, y le explicó cuál era el centro deportivo para niños y cuál, el educativo para brujas adultas.

—Ese es el James, y ese es el Lily. Así les decimos de cariño y para ahorrarnos palabras —se explicó con una gran sonrisa—. Oh dios, sólo espero que a Harry le guste la idea —añadió, nerviosa.

—Despreocúpate, Hermione —la tranquilizó Draco, tomando una mano enguantada de la bruja entre las suyas y apretándosela con cariño—. Estoy seguro de que amará la idea de que el nombre de sus padres perdure así en el tiempo.

—Y hablando de tiempo... ¡Oh cielos, ya vamos a comenzar! —Ella se levantó y caminó hasta el centro del estrado, donde el público la recibió con una tibia ovación: seguramente, el frío les enfriaba los ánimos, nunca mejor dicho, pensó Draco soltando risitas entre dientes.

En el momento en que Granger comenzó a hablar usando un encantamiento _sonorus_ para agradecer la presencia de la gente y cosas así, Draco escudriñó entre el público buscando a Harry y a Weasley. No pudo encontrarlos y fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué tal si el estúpido del cabeza de zanahoria no había conseguido convencer a Harry de ir ahí? Y peor, ¿qué tal si era culpa de Draco por haberle hecho creer a Harry que había ido a San Mungo sin dar más detalles? Con esos pensamientos se torturaba mientras Granger hablaba brevemente del origen de la idea de fundar aquellos dos centros. Luego, comenzó a deshacerse en alabanzas hacia el "misterioso" benefactor que había hecho posible todo eso y finalizaba presentando a Draco como el siguiente orador quien venía a anunciar el nombre de los centros sociales.

La gente aplaudió un poco más efusivamente cuando Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Granger. Ella le apuntó con su varita y traspasó el encantamiento amplificador hacia él. Draco se aclaró la garganta, volvió a mirar hacia el público y fue cuando lo vio.

Harry estaba ahí, hasta la última fila, de pie junto a Weasley y un montón de pelirrojos más, mirando atónito hacia donde Granger y Draco estaban parados en el estrado de honor.

Draco se puso repentinamente nervioso. Saludó a la gente y comenzó su breve discurso.

—Buenas tardes. Tengo el honor de estar este día ante ustedes porque el benefactor del proyecto así me lo ha pedido. Él es un hombre inteligente que conoce el valor del deporte como medio para impartir educación y disciplina positiva en los niños y niñas, y que además es muy fan de mi querido esposo, el mejor jugador de quidditch de todo el Reino Unido, Harry Potter. —Draco se interrumpió durante unos segundos mientras la multitud aplaudía con muchos más ánimos; era evidente que sentían gran cariño por Harry, a quien todavía no habían descubierto que se encontraba con ellos mezclado entre el público y bien oculto entre la familia Weasley. Draco sonrió mucho ante esa muestra de afecto hacia Harry y lo buscó con los ojos. Harry, a la distancia, lo estaba mirando fijo. Draco se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—: Como madam Granger-Weasley, nuestra estimada directora del Departamento de Investigaciones, les ha informado antes, nuestro benefactor ha dispuesto de varias cosas como condición para sus donaciones. Una de ellas, fue el nombre de ambos centros sociales. La otra, el nombramiento del director del centro deportivo para niños. Así que, con gran placer, me es grato darles a conocer que, a partir del día de hoy... ¡El "Club Infantil Deportivo James Potter" y el "Centro Educacional para Brujas Lily Potter", abren sus puertas para recibir calurosamente a los niños, niñas y mujeres de la comunidad mágica de Nottingham!

Al tiempo que Draco había mencionado cada nombre de los centros sociales, sendos letreros con las denominaciones de los edificios aparecieron sobre cada uno. La gente estalló en estruendosos aplausos y vítores. Draco miró hacia donde estaba Harry.

El moreno tenía gesto incrédulo. Los Weasley, a su alrededor, lanzaban hurras y le daban cariñosos golpes en la espalda.

Draco carraspeó y continuó anunciando:

—Por si eso fuera poco, el benefactor ha puesto como condición suprema para conceder los donativos, que se asigne al señor Harry James Potter como el director y principal entrenador del Club Infantil Deportivo que lleva el nombre de su estimado padre, quien, como todos recordarán, murió como héroe junto a su madre durante la Primera Guerra Mágica —dijo, y se silenció durante un momento. Draco dudaba que sus últimas palabras siquiera hubiesen sido escuchadas por la gente, pues a partir del instante en que había dicho el nombre de Harry y su nombramiento oficial, la multitud había estallado en gritos y aplausos a mansalva. Las madres de familia que aspiraban a inscribir a sus niños al centro deportivo, estaban llorando de la emoción de saber que semejante estrella de quidditch en persona iba a ser el entrenador de sus pequeños hijos e hijas. Draco podía entender la emoción. Sonrió mucho y sólo agregó—: Por favor, ¿podría, nuestro estimado Harry Potter, acercarse a la tarima y subir al estrado? Creo que nuestro público estaría encantado de verlo aceptar el nombramiento.

Harry, quien no paraba de recibir muestras de felicitación y cariño de parte de la gente que estaba cerca de él, comenzó el lento y tortuoso camino hacia la tarima de honor, pasando entre la gente y saludando de mano a cuantos podía. Muchas brujas aprovecharon para robarle uno o dos besos, y Draco sólo pudo sonreír conforme la cálida sensación del orgullo le subía por el pecho y le formaba un bulto en la garganta. Se sentía tan ufano de que la gente _quisiera_ así a Harry que no podía con los sentimientos acumulados.

Los ojos se le humedecieron de orgullo cuando finalmente Harry consiguió subir hasta el estrado y se acercó hacia donde él y Granger lo esperaban de pie. Draco tenía en la mano un pergamino muy bonito que certificaba, con pocas palabras, el nombramiento de Harry como director y entrenador del nuevo centro. Esperó a Harry hasta que éste llegó hasta él, le tendió el pergamino y Harry lo tomó con la mano izquierda mientras le brindaba la derecha para saludarlo.

Draco se la tomó con gusto y ambos esposos se estrecharon las manos enguantadas con fuerza mientras la multitud se deshacía en aplausos. Draco quiso soltar a Harry casi enseguida, pero Harry no lo dejaba ir. Sólo apretaba y apretaba su mano y fue cuando Draco se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando notó que los verdes de Harry lo observaban intensa y brillantemente.

Harry sonreía, pero Draco no podía asegurar que fuera un gesto sincero. De hecho, le parecía que Harry estaba un tanto perturbado y quizá no fuera sólo por la sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en el asunto, Granger procedió a pasarle el encantamiento _sonorus_ a Harry y los esposos tuvieron que soltarse de las manos.

Muy nervioso, Draco caminó de regreso a su silla, se sentó y, desde ahí, procedió a beberse con la mirada a Harry mientras éste tartamudeaba un discurso improvisado adorablemente torpe donde agradecía todo aquello, especialmente los títulos de los centros sociales nombrados en honor de sus padres. Al decir eso, echó un vistazo hacia un lado y hacia atrás, donde estaba Draco.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante y Harry volvió a sonreír, ahora con más calidez y complicidad. Los ojos se le humedecieron de nuevo a Draco, pero ahora era por una razón completamente diferente. Sintiendo la esperanza renacer en él, agachó la mirada y apretó el puño de su mano derecha, en la cual todavía persistía la tibia y hormigueante sensación del afectuoso apretón que Harry acababa de darle.

Nunca en su vida había esperado con tanta ilusión una fiesta como la que estaba a ocurrir a continuación.


	15. Estrenando muebles

**Capítulo 14. Estrenando muebles**

Desde la distancia, Draco observaba con suma atención a Harry convivir con los invitados al banquete. Sorbiendo traguitos de su copa de champán y apoyado de espalda contra una pared, Draco no dejaba de admirar las amables interacciones que Harry sostenía con cualquier persona que quisiera saludarle.

Era hora que ellos dos todavía no habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Finalizada la ceremonia de inauguración, la gente presente, tanto invitados especiales como público en general, habían ingresado lentamente al edificio James Potter, cuyo gran salón de usos múltiples iba a ser el escenario de la fiesta, la cual se veía que iba a ser en grande. Granger había echado la casa por la ventana: a lo largo de dos de las cuatro paredes del salón estaban alineadas mesas llenas de viandas y bebidas de todo tipo, dispuestas a manera de bufé para que los presentes se sirvieran a su gusto.

Había transcurrido tanto rato desde que la fiesta había comenzado, que la orquesta de cámara que la amenizaba ya había tocado las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi y muchas piezas más. En ese justo momento deleitaba a los presentes con algo que Draco no sabía reconocer pero que le recordaba a Bach y era bastante bailable. Al centro del salón había mesas y sillas, y también había un espacio vacío que funcionaba como pista de baile y donde ya algunas personas abrazadas se movían al compás de las melodiosas piezas.

Draco, todavía enfermo del estómago por culpa de los nervios, había estado todo aquel tiempo sin probar bocado, sólo tomando copa tras copa de champán sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry. Éste, siendo no sólo el homenajeado de la fiesta sino también toda una celebridad por su estatus de héroe y estrella deportiva, tenía legiones de fans. Toda la gente, _absolutamente toda la gente_ de la fiesta no dejaba de buscarlo, de hablarle, de desear tomarse una fotografía con él, pedirle un autógrafo, simplemente tocarlo o saludarlo. Después de todo aquel rato, Draco se preguntó cómo Harry aguantaba tanto hostigamiento sin dejar de sonreír y ser sinceramente atento; él ya se habría vuelto loco.

Ahí terminó de confirmar algo que ya había pasado por su cabeza más de una vez en su otra vida, cuando iba a los estadios a ver a Harry jugar quidditch: que era evidente que Harry odiaba llamar tanto la atención y se sentía incómodo entre sus fanáticos, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía el encanto y la paciencia para lidiar con aquella fama sin resultar desagradable con la gente que se acercaba a él. _Harry es__... Harry es demasiado dulce y amable, quizá incluso para su propio bien_, pensaba Draco.

Otra cosa que lo maravillaba era que Harry se destacara por su _hermosura _entre tanta gente a pesar de no ir vestido de gala como la mayoría. Sí, quizá era extraño usar la palabra "hermosura" en un hombre como Harry, pero Draco creía que no había otra que le hiciera más justicia. El ex jugador de quidditch era tan guapo, tan encantador y tan _amable _que resultaba imposible que su presencia no resaltara entre la muchedumbre a pesar de ir vestido con unas simples túnicas, botas y abrigo un tanto maltratados por el uso y el tiempo. Curiosamente, que Harry fuera vestido así, despertaba en Draco ciertas sensaciones primitivas que tenían mucho más que ver con las ganas que tenía de verse por fin a solas con él y quitarle toda aquella ropa, precisamente. El hecho de que Harry, de vez en cuando, también lo buscara con los ojos a él, no hacía más que incrementar las ganas que le tenía hasta volverlas casi insoportables. La mirada verde de Harry no le decía mucho, ni su gesto tampoco, pero a Draco no le importaba. Se sentía dichoso sólo con eso; sólo con constatar que Harry no lo perdía de vista, que, poco a poco, parecía estar acercándose a él.

Desde el rincón donde estaba parado observando a Harry y a la gente a su alrededor, Draco había sido saludado por diferentes personas a lo largo de la fiesta, entre ellos, algunos miembros de la familia Weasley y varias personalidades del ministerio. Pansy y Blaise también estaban esa tarde ahí, aunque ambos sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro y se lo habían pasado todo ese rato bailando muy pegados. Algo que angustiaba a Draco era la presencia de Gabrielle Delacour en la fiesta: la había visto llegar acompañando a su hermana y a su cuñado, pero, afortunadamente, hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejada de Harry, para su gran alivio. Narcisa y Lucius, por otra parte, no habían asistido: le habían avisado a Granger que preferían declinar la invitación para poder quedarse en casa a cuidar a Eltanin y darles un rato de "tiempo de pareja" a Draco y Harry... Algo iluso si considerabas que, hasta ese momento, Harry no había pasado cerca de Draco un solo minuto ni por casualidad.

Éste soltó un bufido que fue escuchado por un camarero que pasaba cerca de él y que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas, la cual acercó a Draco para que tomara una copa llena. Draco negó con la cabeza al tiempo que aprovechaba para dejar su copa vacía sobre la bandeja. Ya había tomado demasiado y no quería embriagarse; sabía que tarde o temprano tendría una conversación importante con Harry y deseaba estar en sus cinco sentidos. Draco vio al camarero irse con aire ofendido y puso los ojos en blanco; seguramente había sido idea de Granger contratar magos y brujas para servir a los invitados al banquete en vez de usar elfos domésticos.

Alguien le puso una copa rebosante de champán en la cara y Draco, comenzando a enojarse por la insistencia, se giró hacia la persona.

—Dije que no, gra... Oh —Se silenció cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un camarero sino el amigo rumano de Charlie Weasley, a quien ya había visto hacia rato desde lejos. Aquel mago, quien iba vestido con una bonita túnica y que definitivamente se veía mucho más guapo que aquella mañana en el hospital cuando Draco lo había conocido, traía dos copas en las manos y le ofrecía una de ellas a Draco con una ceja arqueada. A éste le pareció muy grosero no aceptarla, así que la tomó—. Buenas tardes, Enescu. Gracias.

El rumano le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Llámame Emil, por favor. ¿Yo puedo llamarte Draco, no? —Antes de que Draco pudiera responderle cualquier cosa, Enescu continuó hablando mientras alzaba su propia copa hacia Draco como para proponer un brindis—. Por tu salud, Draco Malfoy, ya que Charlie me ha dicho que sabe de buena fuente que eres tú quien está detrás de toda esta obra benéfica. Me parece loable. Te felicito muy, muy calurosamente —dijo en voz baja e insinuante.

Draco se aguantó las ganas de hacerle una mueca de fastidio. Golpeó suavemente su copa contra la de Enescu y le dio un traguito muy pequeño, aprovechando ese instante para volver a buscar a Harry entre la multitud. Lo encontró bastante lejos de ellos, rodeado de un montón de brujas muy jóvenes y bonitas quienes parecían pulpos por el modo en que estiraban los brazos hacia él y estaban tocándolo. El trago de champán le supo a Draco mucho más amargo de lo usual. Es que, en serio, ¿cómo Harry podía soportar el embate y los coqueteos de tantísima gente sin serle infiel? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué había elegido a Draco pudiendo tener a cualquier otra persona más?

Enescu soltó un carraspeo y dijo:

—¿Pasa algo entre tu marido y tú? No lo he visto acercarse a ti en toda la tarde.

—Está ocupado —lo defendió Draco, comenzando a tomarse la champán con apuro—. Se debe a su público y eso es algo que yo comprendo muy bien. Cuando me casé con una estrella de quidditch, sabía a lo que me atenía.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Enescu burlón, encogiéndose de hombros. Se pasó una mano entre su brillante cabello negro, dándole a Draco la oportunidad de admirar su magnífico perfil. Draco lo observó de reojo. La verdad era que el rumano era bastante atractivo. _Si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias…_ Enescu suspiró un tanto dramático y continuó hablando—: Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que es un poco tonto. Dejándote aquí abandonado tanto rato. Después de todo lo que tú hiciste por él hoy. Tendría que estar aquí a tu lado dándote las gracias sin descanso, celebrándote. En cambio, lo único que hace es andar por ahí con sus... _fans_ —dijo, despectivamente. Entonces, miró hacia Draco con lasciva y agregó con voz muy baja—: Si yo tuviera un marido tan ardiente como tú, ni siquiera tendría ojos para nadie más.

Draco se atragantó con su champán y comenzó a toser. Enescu se acercó, le pasó un brazo por la espalda, lo apretó contra su costado y, con la otra mano, le dio unos pequeños golpes en el pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró justo contra la oreja y Draco intentó zafarse lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer grosero. No quería que Harry viera aquello, no quería en absoluto darle ni una sola excusa al moreno para volver a enojarse con él. Empujó suavemente a Enescu para obligarlo a soltarlo, pero éste lo tenía aferrado del hombro y no lo dejaba ir. Draco, no deseando hacer un escándalo ni llamar la atención, comenzó a retorcerse discretamente pero sin resultado.

_Hablando de pulpos..._

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Ya puedes sol…

—¿Me concederías la siguiente pieza?

Draco, todavía sin lograr que Enescu le quitara las manos de encima, suspiró con hartazgo.

—Vengo con mi marido, Enescu. Si voy a bailar con alguien, sería con él. ¿Por qué insistes en olvidar que estoy casado?

—Vamos, Draco, es sólo un baile, no estoy invitándote a follar. Aunque… si es eso lo que quieres, no seré yo quien se niegue —agregó, mirando a Draco de arriba abajo y éste sólo puso los ojos en blanco

No le respondió nada porque descubrió que Ginny Weasley caminaba hacia ellos con el rostro deformado por la furia. Draco se retorció más, consiguiendo al fin que Enescu quitara la mano de su pecho pero sin lograr que lo soltara de la espalda.

Ginny llegó ante ellos, miró primero a Draco con enojo y luego fulminó a Enescu con sus ojos castaños. Se acercó más, tomó la mano con la que Enescu sostenía a Draco por el hombro y la arrojó hacia un lado, obligándolo a soltarlo. Draco podría haberle dicho "gracias" si no fuera porque ella parecía a punto de hechizarlos a los dos.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que pretendes?

—¿Perdona? —intentó hacerse el loco—. ¿Podrías elaborar un poco más la pregunta, por favor?

Draco vio a Ginny apretar los puños, y no supo si era porque quería agarrarlo a trompadas o porque le urgía empuñar su varita para maldecirlo. Comenzó a temer por su integridad. Ella resopló y masculló entre dientes:

—¿Qué mierda fue lo que sucedió ayer entre Harry y tú?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, incómodo porque la chica Weasley parecía no darse cuenta de que Enescu estaba ahí escuchando muy atento.

—Ginny, creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de... _eso_ —dijo, mirando de reojo a Enescu para ver si la comadrejilla captaba la indirecta.

Evidentemente, no la captó.

—¿No es el lugar ni el momento? —dijo la chica en voz muy alta, demostrándole a Draco por qué era una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza (pura imprudencia e impulsividad)—. ¡A ver si no lo es cuando vengo a buscarte para hablar y te atrapo coqueteando ni más ni menos que con el amigo de Charlie!

Draco jadeó indignado. Enescu soltó risitas y bebió feliz de su copa de champán.

—_¿Disculpa?_

—No te hagas el inocente, Malfoy. ¡Te acabo de pillar abrazándote con éste!

—Mira, si hay alguien a quien tienes que reclamarle no dejar las manos quietas, ése sería E…

—¡Justo aquí, en medio de una fiesta ministerial! Estás rodeado de todos nuestros compañeros de trabajo, de periodistas con cámaras listas para tomar fotografías. ¡Y peor, con Harry aquí a unos metros! Él podría verte. Malfoy, en serio creí que eras más prudente. A mí me parece que mientras la noticia de su divorcio no sea del dominio público, tú deberías actuar con más discreción antes de buscarte un nuevo ligue. ¿No es suficiente el daño que ya le has hecho a Harry? —finalizó con voz peligrosa, lanzando chispas por los ojos.

Draco no podía abrir más la boca. A su lado, Enescu estaba escuchando todo aquel chisme, completamente fascinado.

—A ver, dame un segundo, Weasley —espetó Draco, comenzando a enfurecerse—. Vamos por partes, ¿quieres? En primer lugar, no estoy buscándome ningún ligue ni nada parecido. En segundo lugar, si… si yo le hice algún daño a Harry, ese es un asunto que sólo nos compete a nosotros dos. Y en tercer lugar, ¿a qué demonios te refieres cuando hablas de _noticias de __divorcio_?

Weasley se cruzó de brazos, meneándose tanto que su cabellera roja se arremolinaba. Draco jamás la había visto tan enojada.

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? —escupió entre dientes—. Ayer Harry estuvo en mi casa donde, según sé, pasó toda la tarde con el bebé. Cuando yo regresé de mi guardia, lo encontré hablando con Ron en la cocina mientras mis papás jugaban con Eltanin en la sala. Se veía desconsolado y yo perfectamente lo escuché decir las palabras "No puedo más con esta situación, si las cosas siguen así voy a pedirle el divorcio a Draco".

Draco arqueó una ceja. Ahora tenía sentido que Ron Weasley, aunque presente en aquella fiesta, no se había acercado a saludarlo ni por accidente. Seguramente también estaba furioso. Le pareció irónico que, mientras él había acudido a Granger a pedirle consejo, Harry hubiese hecho lo mismo pero con el marido de ésta. Harry tendría que haber aprendido, a esas alturas de la vida, que Granger era más sabia que su pelirrojo esposo, pensó Draco meneando la cabeza.

Se armó de paciencia mientras lamentaba que fuera Enescu, de entre toda la gente, el que estuviese ahí escuchando aquello. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo y se acercó a la chica Weasley.

—Harry y yo no vamos a divorciarnos —le susurró, tratando de que Enescu no escuchara—. Ya hablamos de esto anoche y, se puede decir, estamos en mejores términos. Quizá falten algunos detalles por pulir, pero creo que...

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harry, quien se encontraba, de pronto, de pie en medio de ellos tres. Draco había estado tan concentrado intentando hablar discretamente con Ginny Weasley, que no se dio cuenta en que momento Harry había llegado hasta ellos.—. ¿Están divirtiéndose?

Draco se sobresaltó de modo desagradable porque esa no había sido una pregunta cortés, sino todo lo contrario. El tono de Harry escurría sarcasmo. Al verlo a la cara, Draco comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Harry estaba enojado.

¿Habría visto cuando Enescu estaba casi abrazando a Draco?

—Oh, pero miren quien está aquí —dijo Enescu entonces, en tono burlón, aprovechando que Draco y Ginny se habían quedado mudos, como niños cogidos con las manos en la masa en medio de una travesura—. ¡Es tu futuro ex marido, querido Draco!

Tanto Harry como Draco y Ginny giraron las cabezas hacia Enescu, incrédulos ante su atrevimiento.

—¡Emil! —gritó la chica Weasley—. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

—¿De qué diantres estás hablando? —susurró Harry con voz peligrosa y Draco se estremeció. Le sorprendió que Enescu no se asustara ante la apariencia furiosa que, de pronto, lucía el festejado de aquel banquete.

Enescu estaba fresco como lechuga y Draco lo atribuyó a que no conocía a Harry de nada. El rumano tomó otra copa de champán de un camarero que pasó cerca y soltó una risita.

—¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? Vamos, Potter, no puedes seguir negándolo. Acabo de enterarme de las noticias. Es una suerte ser amigo de los Weasley, uno obtiene las primicias en cuanto a la vida de Harry Potter se refiere. Tengo que reconocértelo, te admiro sinceramente. Llevarse bien con tu futuro ex marido no es algo fácil de lograr. Porque, supongo que se llevan bien, ¿no? Sino, ¿por qué Draco se tomaría la molestia de ser el benefactor de una obra social que lleva el nombre de tus padres si ustedes dos están a punto del divorcio?

Draco sintió que enrojecía y no sabía si era de la rabia o la vergüenza. Harry miró a Enescu con odio y lo barrió con la mirada, pero no le respondió nada. Después de unos segundos de asesinar al mago rumano con los ojos, se giró hacia Draco.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —le preguntó en un susurro que, para sorpresa de Draco, no sonaba enojado.

Draco se sentía tan humillado de que Harry le hubiese contado a Ron que pensaba pedirle el divorcio y que, por culpa de eso, ahora todo el mundo estuviera enterándose, que no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de soltarle una respuesta sarcástica.

—¿Que si es verdad qué, Potter? ¿Nuestro futuro divorcio? No lo sé, no soy yo quien ha estado esparciendo el rumor.

Harry se sonrojó y apretó los labios. Miró a Draco con auténtica pena.

—No, me refiero a… Merlín, Draco. Yo... yo sólo le conté a Ron que era una posibilidad, pero… —comenzó a explicarse en un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, pues me parece que ahora es casi del dominio público —espetó Draco, interrumpiéndolo, cada vez más y más furioso. Su plan de arreglarse con Harry a costa de lo que fuera, estaba yéndose por el caño con rapidez. Su orgullo herido había tomado el control de su comportamiento y no podía detenerse a él mismo de decir cosas hirientes—. Quizá podríamos aprovechar que estamos rodeados de periodistas para dar de una vez la feliz noticia a la prensa, ¿no lo crees?

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ginny los miraba a ambos cada vez más preocupada y Enescu, en cambio, parecía estar gozando de lo lindo con aquel espectáculo.

—No, no, a lo que me refería era que si es verdad entonces que tú eres el benefactor de las obras —dijo Harry en tono conciliador, dando un paso hacia Draco—. Nadie me lo había dicho, pero yo lo sospeché desde el primer momento. ¿De verdad fuiste tú?

Draco elevó la barbilla. No respondió afirmativamente, pero tampoco lo negó.

—Pero que eso no te detenga de tus planes de divorciarte de mí, Potter —le dijo con la voz cargada de veneno—. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas obligado a quedarte conmigo sólo por eso.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Ginny de pronto—. Definitivamente, creo que tenemos que dejar a Draco y a Harry a solas para que arreglen sus asuntos, Emil —le dijo al rumano. Lo tomó del brazo y trató de llevárselo con ella, pero Enescu no se movió.

—No, no, querida —dijo Enescu—. No me hagas abandonar a Draco, presiento que pronto va a necesitar mi compañía. Es Potter quien ya se va, ¿cierto, Potter? Porque, además, mira quien viene ahí por él.

Draco había estado tan concentrado en Harry y en pelear con él, que no se había dado cuenta de que Gabrielle se estaba acercando a ellos. La chica francesa llegó y se paró justo al lado de Harry, colgándose de inmediato de su brazo. Todos se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio que la chica percibió. Los miró con una sonrisa extrañada.

—_Pego, pog _Dios, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Alguien ha _muegto_ y no me he _entegado_?

Enescu soltó una risita entre dientes y Draco juraba que había murmurado algo que sonó a "Sí, el matrimonio de éstos dos", pero, aparentemente, sólo él lo había escuchado. Draco lo miró con odio, dándose cuenta de que Enescu lo había estado conduciendo a una estúpida trampa para hacerlo pelear con Harry y él había caído redondo por culpa de su orgullo.

—No es nada, Gabrielle —le dijo Harry a la francesa—. Todo está... sumamente bien.

—Oh, qué bien, entonces. Ya estás más _libge, _según veo. ¿_Ahoga_ sí _podgás bailag_ conmigo, _Haggy_? —preguntó Gabrielle mientras apoyaba su cara sobre el hombro de Harry y lo miraba con ojos soñadores, seguramente empleando cada maldito gramo de su magia veela para conquistarlo.

Draco vio todo rojo. Si ya antes había estado bastante enojado con Harry, en ese momento, después de ver llegar a esa descarada a colgarse de su brazo e invitarlo a bailar, sin contar con la respuesta de Harry de "todo está _sumamente_ bien", creía que sería capaz de conjurar maldiciones para cruciarlos a todos sin usar la varita siquiera. No le sorprendería si alguien le decía que estaba echando humo por las orejas.

—Harry no puede bailar contigo, Gabrielle —dijo Ginny de muy malas pulgas, como si aquella francesa no le cayera nada bien—. Él justo acababa de invitar a SU ESPOSO a bailar con él, ¿cierto, Harry?

Ginny fulminó a Harry con la mirada y éste, ruborizándose aún más, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco lo interrumpió:

—Oh no, no, por favor, Ginny, déjalos. Le cedo mi lugar a la señorita con todo gusto. Harry, hazme el favor y baila con la encantadora _m__ademoiselle_ Delacour. No es propio de caballeros desairar a una dama. ¡Insisto en ello, por favor! —exclamó con fuerza cuando Harry negó con la cabeza y lo miró suplicante.

—Pe-pero, Draco, yo quería que...

—¡Oh, por _favog, Haggy_! Que tu _maguido_ ya te ha dado _pegmiso_, hay que _apgovechag_!

—Futuro ex marido, señorita —intervino Enescu entonces, con ese tono burlón que Draco ya estaba comenzándole a conocer bastante bien—. Justo nos acabamos de enterar de la noticia.

A Gabrielle se le iluminaron los ojos ante esa afirmación y Draco no sabía a quién de aquellos dos odiaba más en aquel momento.

—¡Emil, te lo advierto! —exclamó Ginny y, para asombro de Draco, sacó su varita de quién sabía donde. No obstante, Enescu no se amedrentó.

—Pero, querida Ginny, si no estoy haciendo más que repetir la noticia que tú misma acabas de soltar. Así que, sí, por favor, señor Potter, señorita Delacour, vayan a bailar sin sentir ningún apuro. No se preocupen por Draco, yo lo cuidaré con mucho gusto —agregó Enescu, pegándose a Draco, tomándolo a fuerza de un brazo y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Aparentemente, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Harry. La expresión de su rostro se transformó: pasó de una de desconcierto a otra de la más pura rabia. Draco lo miró pararse muy erguido, apretar los puños de las manos y dar varios pasos adelante, soltándose, de ese modo, de Gabrielle.

—_Pego, Haggy… _—dijo ella con voz triste. Harry la ignoró.

Éste caminó hasta llegar a un palmo de narices de Draco y de Enescu, parándose justo enfrente de los dos. Le echó a Draco una sola mirada llena de algo que éste no supo interpretar, pero que definitivamente daba miedo. Entonces, se dirigió al rumano.

—Le rogaría, señor Enescu —dijo con los dientes apretados—, que deje de estar difundiendo tales mentiras. Y sobre todo, le suplico que deje de meter las narices donde no le incumbe so pena de que sea yo quien le meta a usted el palo de mi escoba en otra parte de su anatomía —amenazó con la voz tan calma y helada que Draco se quedó boquiabierto. Gabrielle se cubrió la boca con una mano y Ginny soltó una carcajada. Enescu, ya un poco atemorizado, dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Harry a la cara—. Lo que sea que sucede entre mi esposo y yo es algo que sólo nos concierne a ambos, ¿de acuerdo?

Había algo en el aire, una cierta vibración que Draco podía percibir y que le estaba ocasionando escalofríos. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué podría ser, cuando lo descubrió. _Era la magia de Harry_. Éste estaba tan enojado y tan celoso que su magia se estaba descontrolando, delatando sus emociones. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión y que le avergonzaba reconocer, Draco comenzó a salivar y a excitarse.

Enescu, quien quizá percibía en su aura la magia de Harry de modo más amenazante, dio un paso hacia un lado, apartándose de Draco.

—Todo suyo, señor Potter —fue lo que dijo con una mueca de disgusto y derrota.

Harry lo miró por última vez y le dedicó una sonrisa feroz.

—Así exactamente es —gruñó. Draco no tuvo tiempo de mirar a nadie más ni de despedirse de nadie, porque Harry estaba tomándolo de la mano y tirando suave, pero firme, de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Draco se encontró con que los de Harry lo estaban observando interrogantes y ansiosos—. ¿Draco? —preguntó con voz suave, hablándole sólo a él como si todos a su alrededor, la fiesta completa, hubiesen dejado de existir y sólo quedaran ellos dos—. ¿Me acompañas?

Draco, por más indignado que se hubiese sentido unos instantes antes, no podría haberle dicho que no a nada que Harry le pidiese _así _. Asintió sin pensárselo ni un segundo; no iba a permitir que los celos ni el falso orgullo arruinaran su oportunidad de arreglarse _finalmente_ con Harry Potter.

Ese había sido su plan todo aquel tiempo. Ahora, lo tenía ahí, enfrente de sus ojos, en bandeja de plata, ¿cierto? Estaba a nada de conseguirlo. No iba a fallar.

Harry vio su asentimiento de cabeza y suspiró, aliviado. Le sonrió un poco y tiró de él hasta acercarlo completamente a su cuerpo. Draco, sintiendo el cuerpo más débil que un fénix mojado, se dejó hacer. Harry, mirándolo a la cara con intensidad, lo sostuvo así durante un momento: estaban parados frente a frente, casi pegados, una mano de Harry agarrando la suya y, con su otra mano, tomándolo de la cintura. Era casi como si fueran a bailar.

—Pues, bueno, ¡de esto justamente es de lo que yo estaba hablando! —escuchó Draco que Ginny exclamaba a su espalda. Pero ni Draco ni Harry voltearon a mirarla. Sólo tenían ojos para observarse el uno al otro.

—¿Vas a llevarme a bailar, Harry? —masculló Draco, comenzando a sentir la excitación recorrer su torrente sanguíneo mientras la magia de Harry continuaba pulsando a su alrededor, intensa y poderosa, penetrándole la piel y tocando su alma.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que... creo que haré algo mucho mejor que eso —susurró.

Draco pasó saliva y volvió a asentir lentamente, manifestando su acuerdo. Harry sonrió más y, sin soltarlo de la mano, caminó junto a él hacia una de las puertas del salón.

Draco no miró atrás, ni siquiera para ver la expresión de frustración y derrota que seguramente tendrían Gabrielle y Enescu, y sólo se dejó llevar, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de la pura expectación.

* * *

Era increíble la rapidez con la que se diluyó cualquier sentimiento de enojo que Draco había experimentado a causa de la situación que acababan de vivir por culpa de Enescu y Gabrielle. Tanto así que no pudo evitar sentirse asustado por la fuerza imperativa que Harry parecía ejercer sobre él, por ese control, por ese dominio, por esa manera de hacerlo pasar en milisegundos de sentirse humillado, a sentirse objeto de adoración.

Se sentía atemorizado y lo atribuyó a su poca experiencia en relaciones de pareja. ¿Sería siempre así en cualquier relación, o sería sólo porque… bueno, porque era _Harry Potter, _precisamente?

No quería pensar más allá de eso. No en ese momento. No en ese lugar ni realidad.

* * *

Harry lo condujo entre la multitud de la fiesta hasta una de las salidas del salón mientras esquivaba con elegante maestría a los que trataban de hablarle, prometiéndoles a todos que regresaría a charlar en cuanto le fuera posible, pero que en ese momento tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.

Dejaron el salón de usos múltiples atrás y salieron a un corredor que conducía a la puerta de salida. Harry titubeó, como si no supiera a dónde dirigirse. Seguía sin soltar a Draco de la mano; lo llevaba fuertemente asido y Draco no podía estar más feliz por aquel detalle tan simple y tan estúpido; aunque intentaba disimular su sonrisa cada vez que Harry lo miraba de reojo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry mientras miraba a ambos lados del corredor. Había algunas personas por aquí y por allá: era obvio que ese pasillo era muy transitado—. Te sugeriría que nos fuéramos a casa, pero no puedo escaparme de la fiesta. Al menos, no todavía, es muy temprano. Hermione nos mataría a ambos. Pero es que, en serio, Draco, _me urge hablar contigo_...

A Draco se le erizó la piel ante el tono de Harry. No atinaba a descifrar si estaba todavía enojado o qué, porque sonaba terriblemente serio... Además, "hablar", había dicho. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionado.

De pronto, la puerta de hoja doble que daba al salón se abrió de golpe y de la fiesta emergió una Hermione Granger demasiado acalorada y despeinada.

—¡Oh, aquí están! —exclamó, sonriéndoles mucho—. Ginny nos acaba de contar a Ron y a mí lo que pasó. ¡Pero qué par de caraduras esos dos! —dijo, y no necesitó decir nombres para saber a quienes se refería—. Menos mal que les han dejado las cosas claras, a ver si ya los dejan tranquilos. Harry, tendré que hablar contigo más adelante acerca de cómo lidiar con este tipo de brujas que emplean métodos mágicos nada honrados para hacer que te fijes en ellas.

Harry abrió la boca con indignación y Draco, por alguna estúpida razón, lo encontró adorable.

—¡Yo nunca me "fijé" en ella! —exclamó—. Si te refieres a sus encantos veela, te puedo jurar que nunca me han hecho ningún efecto, ni antes ni ahora. No como a Ron, al menos —agregó en tono sarcástico.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, igual no te salvarás de una charla de mi parte. En fin, ¿imagino que necesitan un sitio para estar a solas, no? Creo que es el momento perfecto para mostrarte tus nuevas oficinas, Harry.

—¿Mis nuevas oficinas? —preguntó éste, quien ahora sostenía la mano de Draco entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y que además estaba acariciándola de un modo que quizá era inconsciente.

—Bueno, claro, ¿acaso pensabas que ibas a ser director de este centro y no ibas a tener tu propio despacho? No seas tonto. Síganme, es por acá.

Volvió a dedicarles una sonrisa muy amplia y cómplice, y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos. Subieron unas escaleras, caminaron un buen trecho y finalmente llegaron a la oficina principal del edificio, la cual, por supuesto, ostentaba el letrero con el nombre completo de Harry y su puesto como "director y entrenador en jefe". Harry sonrió mucho.

—Es grandioso, Hermione, gracias.

—Oh, pero no he sido sólo yo —dijo ella, mirando con las cejas arqueadas hacia Draco—. ¿Puedo suponer que ya has adivinado quién es el misterioso benefactor de las obras?

Harry miró hacia Draco. Durante todo el trayecto a pie hasta ahí no había volteado a verlo a la cara y éste se sentía sumamente nervioso, pues, realmente, por la actitud ambigua de Harry, no sabía qué esperar de esa conversación.

Pero Harry, al menos en ese momento, lo admiró con adoración.

—Sí, ya lo había adivinado antes y me lo han confirmado. ¿Y por qué el misterio? ¿Qué más da si todos se enteran? Recibirías el agradecimiento que te mereces, Draco.

Draco se encogió de hombros y trató de aparentar humildad. Miró a Harry con gesto coqueto.

—No necesito la aprobación de nadie más. Me basta con que lo sepan las personas que quiero —dijo en voz baja.

Y seguramente aquello fue lo más correcto que podía haber dicho porque tanto Harry como Granger lo miraron con orgullo y cariño. Draco sonrió más, pensando en lo sencillo que era manipular a esos Gryffindor. Lamentó no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, mucho antes, allá en su otra vida...

Draco y Harry se quedaron viendo el uno al otro como idiotas y, después de unos segundos, Granger se notó incómoda.

—Bueno —dijo, abriendo la puerta de las nuevas oficinas de Harry—, los dejo aquí, chicos. Voy a darles, eh... Unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Después de su... de su conversación, les ruego que bajen de nuevo a la fiesta. La gente se iría enseguida si se dan cuenta de que te escapaste, Harry.

Harry se obligó a dejar de admirar a Draco para girarse a Granger. Sin soltar la mano de Draco, abrazó cariñosamente a la bruja con su brazo libre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

—Gracias. Eres la mejor de las amigas.

Granger le dio una palmada en el brazo, miró a Draco sonriendo y se alejó. Harry lo miró de nuevo a él y, quizá, al no ver negatividad ni rechazo en los ojos grises de Draco, Harry tiró de él suavemente y ambos entraron al despacho, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Draco echó un vistazo rápido al lugar: era amplio y estaba amueblado con gran gusto. Granger se había tomado ciertas libertades, como la de poner alrededor algunas fotografías y pinturas mágicas de gente que Harry quería, incluyendo no sólo a su familia y amigos, sino a sus antiguos compañeros de los equipos de quiddicth en los que había estado y gente de Hogwarts, como Hagrid y Dumbledore.

Un retrato muy grande de Lily y James Potter dominaba el muro detrás del escritorio. Draco los miró y soltó un suspiro. Se veían endiabladamente jóvenes, todavía más de lo que eran Draco y Harry en ese momento.

—Este cuadro es precioso —susurró—. Creo que le voy a pedir a Hermione una copia para ponerlo en la mansión.

Harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y Draco se asustó. ¿Sería que todavía pensaba en el divorcio? Oh no, no podía ser. ¿O sí?

Tratando de no dejarse dominar por ideas deprimentes, pensó que finalmente, a solas y en un lugar privado, había llegado la hora de arreglarse con Harry. Hasta ese momento todo habían sido buenas señales, pero con ese cabezotas nunca se podía saber. Draco se armó de valor, aspiró profundo y buscó a Harry con la mirada.

—Harry... —fue lo que dijo, deseando que fuera el otro quien comenzara el diálogo. Se sobresaltó porque, de pronto, Harry lo había soltado de la mano y dado un paso hacia él, tomándolo de ambas mejillas, obligándolo a elevar el rostro y encarándolo.

—Draco —exclamó Harry—, mira, comprendo bien que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. Sé que anoche dije cosas horribles, y sé que tú me has estado ocultando algo importante. No voy a obligarte a decírmelo si no quieres, pero... Desearía que confiaras en mí. Porque eso que me ocultas, _lo cambia todo_, Draco, _todo_ —continuó hablando con voz suplicante, mirando a Draco a los ojos. Éste sólo pudo asentir.

—Te... te lo contaré todo, por supuesto. _Perdóname_ —pidió Draco de corazón, sonando muy sincero porque quizá era por otras razones por las que estaba pidiendo perdón.

_Perdóname por no haber __reconocido antes__ lo mucho que te quiero y te deseo. Perdóname por no haber hecho otra cosa más que lastimarte desde que llegué a este vistazo. Perdóname por no haber aprovechado cada momento de esta, nuestra vida juntos… __Ahora… ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haberle sacado el máximo jugo a cada maldito segundo..._

Harry le sonrió radiante y acarició las mejillas de Draco con sus dedos pulgares, interrumpiendo sus tristes pensamientos.

—No te preocupes —susurró Harry, clavando sus ojos verdes en los labios de Draco—. Entiendo bien. Yo mismo he cometido ese pecado de guardar secretos a la gente que me quiere pensando que es por su bien, ¿no? ¿Acaso no les he estado ocultando a Ron y Hermione lo de mi trastorno? —dijo en voz muy baja, apenándose—. A veces, uno cree que hace lo mejor guardando silencio. Pero uno debe saber bien con quién, Draco Malfoy.

El tono a regaño con el que había dicho la última frase, hizo sonreír a Draco.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a divorciarte de mí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Harry soltó una risotada y negó con la cabeza, ferviente.

—¿Y dejarte libre para que ese maldito rumano te ponga las manos encima? Oh no, señor Malfoy. Me temo que no.

Draco sonrió sinceramente.

—Oh, cuán decepcionados estarán todos los fans que se mueren por probar un poco de ti, Potter. Entre ellos y principalmente, esa chica Delacour.

—Que se jodan todos —suspiró Harry y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Draco, apenas levemente, como toque de alas de mariposa. Draco dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado. Levantó los brazos que hasta ese momento había tenido laxos a los costados y tomó a Harry de las caderas—. A estas alturas ya deberían saber que sólo existe una persona en todo el mundo para mí. Carajo, Draco —agregó, justo sobre los labios del otro, conteniéndose, acariciando las mejillas de Draco con rudeza, como poniendo énfasis a su punto—, a pesar de todos los años que tenemos juntos, creo que cada día te deseo más y más. _Me vuelves loco._

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. Jamás, en toda su vida, habría podido soñar con escuchar al Elegido decir semejante cosa refiriéndose a él.

—Creí que... —murmuró Draco encima de la boca del otro—, creí que íbamos a hablar. ¿No querías que te contara lo que me ha estado pasando...?

Harry asintió levemente. Sacó la lengua y, delicado, lamió el labio inferior de Draco. Éste se estremeció tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de donde estaba agarrado de Harry.

—Sí, claro que quiero, pero... —Harry ingresó la lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de Draco y éste cerró los ojos, sobrepasado—... Pero no ahora. Después. Después.

—Sí, después —repitió Draco, asintiendo también. Sí, _después_ sonaba bien. Porque, ¿quién quería hablar justo en ese momento? Draco pensó que había cosas muchísimo más interesantes que hacer—. Oh, Harry, por dios —exclamó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry y acercándolo más a él.

Ese movimiento actuó como la luz en verde que Harry estaba esperando para perder el control.

—Draco —gimoteó—, oh Draco, cómo te he extrañado, cómo te...

No pudo decir más porque dejó caer su rostro sobre el de Draco y comenzó a besarlo con dureza, casi enojado, muy ansioso y desesperado. Draco gimoteó y abrió la boca, aceptando aquel asalto con extremo gusto. Apretó entre sus puños la tela de la túnica que Harry traía puesta y Harry bajó sus manos desde su cara hasta rodearlo también por la espalda. Harry comenzó a empujarlo, a maniobrarlo para que Draco caminara hacia atrás, y ambos se movieron así por el despacho, sin dejar de comerse la boca con urgencia, como danzando. Draco alcanzaba a escuchar, muy a lo lejos, la hermosa música interpretada por la orquesta y pensó que estar ahí era millones de veces mejor que bailar en la pista sólo para hacer enojar a los demás.

Porque Harry Potter era suyo. Harry lo quería sólo a él. _A él_.

El trasero de Draco golpeó el borde del escritorio y se detuvieron ahí. Harry no perdió el tiempo: se restregó contra Draco a la vez que lo soltaba de la espalda para realizar, con las manos, un movimiento que, Draco sabía, era invocación mágica.

Dicho y hecho, con aquel gesto, Harry le abrió con magia a Draco toda la ropa que traía puesta: su túnica de gala y su camisa de seda, dejándole el torso al descubierto. Draco gimoteó, tan excitado que creyó que podría morir, nunca nadie lo había desnudado así. Harry se separó un poco de él, dejó de besarlo en la boca y procedió a admirar con ojos ávidos la pálida piel de su pecho.

—Draco, oh Draco. Eres... eres tan bello, tan hermoso, dios, cómo me gustas, cómo te amo.

Con sus manos grandes y firmes, Harry lo acarició desde el centro del pecho hacia los lados, rozando sus tetillas, deteniéndose ahí un momento, acariciando con los pulgares hasta hacerlo estremecer. Draco emitió un siseo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el escritorio y quedando en un ángulo un tanto incómodo. Pero la incomodidad era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Ofreciéndose así a Harry, éste bajó su cabeza sobre él y procedió a besar, lamer y mordisquear cada centímetro de la piel libre de cicatrices que Draco tenía ahí.

Después de un par de minutos donde Harry parecía querer comérselo entero, trazó con su lengua el camino hacia arriba y hacia un lado, llegando al cuello de Draco y aferrándose ahí. Le dio una mordida muy fuerte que bastó para que Draco se estremeciera en un espasmo de placer. Se arqueó hacia arriba y, sintió, aun entre las telas de toda la ropa que tenían puesta, la erección de Harry tocando directamente su entrepierna.

Quiso decir algo sarcástico para disminuir un poco la intensidad del momento, pero no pudo hacerlo. No cuando escuchó que Harry murmuraba, ardiente y húmedo contra la piel de su cuello:

—Voy a follarte aquí, justo aquí. Draco, no tienes idea de lo muchísimo que te he echado de menos, joder, creía que me volvía loco cada noche que pasé lejos de ti...

Draco, quien por lo regular no solía ser el pasivo en aquellos ligues de una sola noche que solía tener en su otra vida, no pudo menos que asentir con vehemencia en ese momento. Por alguna razón, pensar en Harry _entrando en su cuerpo_ lo hizo gimotear_… _Sólo de imaginarlo, ya casi estaba derramándose. No sabía si iba a poder aguantar.

—Joder, Harry —resopló, rebasado por tantos estímulos. Entonces, pensó algo y soltó una risita—. Estamos muy urgidos en darles uso a tu nuevo escritorio y oficina, ¿no, señor director?

Harry levantó la cara desde su cuello y lo miró con ojos brillantes. Le sonrió feroz y Draco se estremeció por lo guapo y excitado que Harry lucía así, con sus gafas torcidas, su cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas.

—No se me ocurre una mejor manera de estrenar este mueble —susurró, comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de Draco con rapidez y presteza—. Y confiaré en que no será la única vez que esto suceda aquí.

Draco sonrió mucho y levantó las manos para acariciar el rostro de Harry. Le parecía tan bello que no se cansaba de verlo. Le quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado.

—Vendré a visitarte lo más seguido que pueda. Tantas veces como tú quieras.

Harry sonrió mucho más.

—Entonces, será cada día, señor Malfoy.

Para ese momento, Harry ya había terminado de abrirle los pantalones. Draco, torpemente, estaba intentando abrir los de Harry a ciegas. Harry soltó una risita que sonó como música a oídos de Draco, le quitó las manos y él mismo se abrió su ropa. Sin ninguna ceremonia ni pudor, se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de un tirón, dejándoselos hasta los tobillos.

A pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, con la espalda curvada hacia atrás sobre el escritorio y con Harry casi encima, Draco intentó incorporarse un poco para echarle un vistazo a la mitad inferior del cuerpo de su esposo. No pudo ver mucho, pero sí fue perfectamente visible para él la erección enorme que Harry ya ostentaba.

Draco siseó de placer ante la visión. Oh dios, se moría por besarla, por tocarla, tenerla dentro de él, ya, ya...

—Joder, Harry, fóllame ya, te lo suplico —gimoteó y Harry gimió al escucharlo.

De un tirón, Harry le bajó a Draco también su ropa inferior y, entonces, se separó de él para tener el espacio suficiente para girarlo por encima del escritorio. De ese modo, Draco se vio a él mismo boca abajo, doblado a la mitad, con la camisa y la túnica abiertos, la piel de su pecho tocando la helada madera de un escritorio reluciente de nuevo, con el culo desnudo hacia atrás.

Encontrarse en aquella postura tan vulnerable y tan abierta lo hizo estremecerse de placer contenido. Nunca se habría imaginado a él mismo comportándose así de sumiso y disfrutar como loco por ello, pero ahí estaba. Suponía que con Harry Potter las cosas siempre eran así de diferentes. Así había sido antes y así sería siempre.

Harry, desde atrás, empujó las túnicas y la camisa de Draco hacia arriba lo más que pudo para apreciarle la espalda. Conforme retiraba la ropa, acariciaba la piel de Draco con ardor, con muchísima adoración. Draco alcanzaba a escucharlo emitir incoherencias acerca de lo hermoso que era, de lo mucho que lo deseaba, de cómo lo había estado volviendo loco con tantos días de abstinencia. Escuchar a Harry tragar entre frase y frase era señal inequívoca de que el show de Draco lo estaba haciendo salivar y eso era extremadamente estimulante.

Draco gimió, cerró los ojos apretados y empujó las caderas hacia atrás.

—Harry, Harry, por favor...

Sintió las manos enormes de Harry sostenerlo de las nalgas y acariciarlo con fervor.

—Oh Draco, _Draco_.

Sintió los pulgares de Harry rozándole la suave y fruncida piel de su entrada, escuchó al moreno emitir las palabras del encantamiento de dilatación y lubricación y Draco jadeó ante la incómoda sensación de frialdad y flacidez que sintió en el culo. No obstante, comenzó a salivar, tan excitado que creyó que podría explotar.

Presentía que empaparía el escritorio de Harry tanto de saliva como de preseminal. Su erección, necesitada y tan dura que apenas sí podía soportarlo, se bamboleaba debajo de él justo junto al borde del mueble, escurriendo preeyaculatorio por todos lados.

Harry se movió detrás de él y Draco sintió el miembro del otro mago deslizarse por lo largo de su trémula hendidura, arriba y abajo, provocándolo. Gruñó y se empujó hacia atrás, exigiendo, y entonces Harry, quien también parecía no aguantar más, comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, apenas un poco, presionando la punta de su erección contra la mojada y abierta entrada de Draco. Éste se arqueó hacia arriba y se empujó hacia atrás, pidiendo más. Sabía que en esa ocasión todo iba a ser muy rápido y rudo, pero no le molestaba, él también lo necesitaba así. Y, aunque para Harry no era la primera vez con Draco y para éste sí, rápidamente pensó que ya tendrían otras ocasiones para compensar lo mucho que Draco necesitaba hacer una exploración exhaustiva tanto visual como táctil del cuerpo de su esposo.

Ya tendría tiempo, mucho tiempo, otras veces más. Esa noche, ya juntos en su cama, y las siguientes, y toda la vida.

Harry comenzó a penetrarlo delicado y con cuidado. Muy, muy lentamente. Draco, quien podía sentir su cuerpo dilatándose y aceptando poco a poco la erección deliciosa y gruesa de Harry, gimió largamente y se dejó caer hacia delante. Se juró que no iba a renunciar a eso ahora que lo tenía.

Estiró los brazos hacia los lados y se aferró de ambos bordes del escritorio al tiempo que echaba sus caderas todavía más hacia atrás, hacia Harry. Lo escuchó gimotear con gran placer conforme su erección se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo y, finalmente, se alojaba en su totalidad. Draco podía sentir la ardiente piel del vientre de Harry apoyado contra sus nalgas, el vello púbico del otro haciéndole cosquillas, su propio culo imposiblemente abierto y lleno, y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

No podía creerlo. Lo estaba viviendo y sintiendo, y aún así, le costaba dar crédito. Por fin estaba pasando. Por fin. Nada de lo que había vivido con ningún otro amante lo había preparado para la majestuosidad de ese momento.

Ambos se quedaron así durante un instante, ambos gimiendo, arqueando sus cuerpos para acercarse más el uno al otro, Harry usando sus manos para acariciarlo de donde podía: de la espalda, de las caderas, aferrándole las nalgas y separándoselas más. Se dejó caer encima de Draco y volvió a besarlo en el cuello, tierno y delicado, como queriendo compensar con dulzura el maltrato de aquella penetración tan bruta y sin nada de preparación.

Pero, francamente, a Draco le importaba un comino que no hubiese habido preliminares. Creía firmemente que la situación no estaba para haber hecho el amor calmadamente, oh no. Lo que Harry le estaba dando en ese momento, si bien no cumplía con todos sus sueños y expectativas, era más que suficiente para comenzar... y vaya manera de comenzar.

Justo eso pensaba cuando Harry, quien parecía no resistirlo más, comenzó a lamerle una oreja mientras le susurraba palabras ardientes y movía sus caderas hacia atrás, saliéndose, volviendo a empujar con rudeza, provocando que Draco se convirtiera en una masa aguada de placer y gimoteos.

—Abre… abre más… las piernas, cariño —le susurró Harry con voz sofocada contra la oreja, y Draco obedeció. Soltó un aullido cuando la erección de Harry le golpeteó la próstata y continuó dándole ahí.

Creyó que iba a desmayarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el placer era inmenso para ser soportado, se sintió mareado y lleno de estímulos del mejor tipo. Iba a morirse, estaba convencido. Quiso pedirle a Harry más, y más duro, pero no podía hablar. Harry ya estaba embistiéndolo tan fuerte que, con cada empellón, ocasionaban que el pesado escritorio de madera se moviera unos milímetros hacia delante. Draco estaba seguro de que el ruido se escucharía hasta el salón de la fiesta y, por alguna razón, deseó que fuera así.

Sintió a Harry moverse hacia atrás. Se incorporó un poco, alejando su boca y pecho de Draco, para poder sostenerlo de las caderas y penetrarlo con movimientos más duros y firmes.

—Oh dios mío, Draco —masculló con voz quebrada, pronunciando cada palabra al mismo ritmo con el que lo penetraba—, no voy a aguantar mucho más, es que te extrañé tanto, joder, joder...

Uno de sus brazos rodeó las caderas de Draco y su mano buscó la erección de éste. Comenzó a acariciar a Draco con rudeza y al mismo ritmo, y Draco volvió a gritar, incapaz de quedarse callado, muriendo por tantas sensaciones juntas. El mundo se volvió blanco, compasivo y dulce cuando finalmente se corrió, empapando la mano de Harry y su escritorio. Harry gruñó al sentir a Draco culminar, y, después de un par de penetraciones más, se clavó en Draco lo más adentro que pudo y también finalizó.

Draco no pudo parar de sonreír mientras sentía a Harry llenar su interior con su ardiente esencia. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, sin duda alguna, no importaba si había sido así de descuidado y precoz. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería cuando ambos ya tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo acostados en su propia cama, en su casa. No podía esperar.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Harry colapsó encima de él y los dos se quedaron un muy largo rato ahí, tocándose piel a piel, combinando sus sudores y jadeando profundo para recuperar el aliento. Harry no paraba de besarlo y susurrarle palabras de adoración.

—Este fue el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en años —jadeó Draco en respuesta, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Harry, apenas levantándose de encima, le dio una fuerte nalgada mientras se salía de su cuerpo.

—Sí, claro —resopló—, eso dices cada vez.

Draco giró la cabeza sobre la madera del escritorio para ver a Harry a la cara. Éste le estaba sonriendo con gran cariño y Draco, en un impulso, estiró una mano hacia él.

—No te vayas. No todavía —le suplicó.

Harry, enternecido, se acercó de nuevo y tomó la mano que Draco le ofrecía. Era la izquierda, la que tenía la argolla de oro impregnada con su magia. Harry bajó la mirada hacia la joya, la acarició con la punta de sus dedos y sonrió con melancolía.

—Cuando nos casamos, te juré amor eterno, Draco —susurró sin verlo a los ojos—. Y no sólo eso. Juré que estaría contigo en la salud y _en la enfermedad. _Y mientras mi magia persista en esta argolla, así será.

Draco pasó saliva, sobrepasado. ¿Eso quería decir que, mientras ellos dos se amaran, cada argolla tendría rastros de la magia del otro?

Se incorporó, abrazó a Harry de frente y buscó su mano izquierda. Con temor, rozó con los dedos la argolla que Harry tenía puesta ahí y sintió una extraña mezcla de alivio y aprensión cuando se percató de que, en efecto, en aquella joya latía su propia magia. Cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro.

Tenía que confesarlo, no podía seguir negándoselo más.

—Te amo, Harry —susurró, lleno de miedo, lleno de esperanza—. Te amo como no amé a nadie, nunca. Ni en esta vida ni en ninguna.

Harry lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a elevar el rostro. Draco abrió los ojos y miró a Harry la cara. Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban húmedos y Draco sintió que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Y así, con el aliento entrecortado y la piel embarrada de sudor, semen y saliva, aquellos dos esposos se entregaron a un beso suave y lento que, aún breve, pareció abarcar la eternidad.


	16. Su lugar favorito en la mansión

**Capítulo 15. Su lugar favorito en la mansión**

Después de ese punto, la fiesta se convirtió en una experiencia totalmente diferente para Draco. Se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado kilos y kilos de encima, percibía el alma danzante y ligera, feliz. Físicamente, tenía el cuerpo un tanto adolorido por el sexo rudo que acababa de tener con su marido, pero aceptaba aquello con tanto cariño que, hasta para su mente, sonaba extremadamente cursi y estúpido. Cojeaba un poco y no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por disimularlo, mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle y Enescu lo miraban con resentimiento desde la distancia. Harry no se despegó de su lado durante las horas siguientes y así, los dos juntos, circularon por el salón saludando a aquellas brujas y magos que se acercaban al nuevo director.

En un momento dado, a Draco se le despertó el apetito y abandonó un rato a Harry para acercarse a las mesas a comer.

Ahí estaba sirviéndose un plato cuando Granger lo abordó.

—¡Draco! —susurró ella con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! No sólo la fiesta está siendo un éxito, sino que también me doy cuenta de que Harry y tú han arreglado sus diferencias —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero Draco inmediatamente entendió por dónde iba la trampa en aquella aseveración.

Se giró hacia la bruja y puso cara de fingida inocencia.

—¡Hermione! Exacto, nos hemos arreglado, pero la verdad es que es hora que no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros. Como te dije más temprano, prácticamente no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido durante los últimos días y, al parecer, algo gordo sucedió. Creo que Harry y yo nos peleamos, ¿quizá por algo que yo le dije? No lo sé, pero ya le he explicado que estoy sufriendo de lagunas mentales y él lo ha entendido. Como sea, vamos a ir a San Mungo en cuanto nos sea posible.

Granger suspiró muy aliviada.

—¡Oh, qué bien!… Quiero decir, no está bien que hayan peleado ni que tengas pérdida de memoria, sino que está bien que… ¡Ya me entiendes lo que quiero decir! Totalmente de acuerdo con que vayan al médico. ¡Qué gusto me da que... Que ya seas tú mismo otra vez! —exclamó y lo abrazó un poco—. Por cierto, hay algo que debo contarte. Yo... yo me he enterado del secreto de Harry. Me refiero a los ataques de pánico que sufre.

Draco fingió sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¿Te has enterado? Perdona que no te lo contara antes, pero es que Harry no...

Granger lo interrumpió moviendo una mano como para restarle importancia.

—No te preocupes, entiendo las razones. El punto es que he estado pensando mucho en eso y creo que la solución perfecta va a ser que tú lo ayudes a recuperar su patronus.

—¿Eso crees?

—Estoy casi segura. Conociendo a Harry, nada le funcionará mejor. Claro, sé que el tratamiento mágico-psiquiátrico seguirá siendo indispensable para sanar, y de ninguna manera estoy sugiriendo que lo deje, pero a lo que me refiero es que, si se siente seguro de nuevo, o sea, si sabe que cuenta con su patronus, creo que será mucho más fácil para él enfrentar su trauma.

Draco se llevó los dedos a la barbilla. En realidad, él ya había pensado eso también, pero el asunto era, ¿cómo ayudar a alguien a conjurar un patronus si él mismo nunca había formado uno? Observó a Granger fijamente. Ella debería saberlo. Decidió jugársela y le dijo:

—Es una teoría interesante... Y como mi propio patronus es... —dijo y se silenció, esperando a ver qué decía ella. Conociéndola, no podría resistirse a llenar los espacios en blanco.

Resultó. Granger lo miró fascinada.

—Oh, sí, tu propio patronus es hermoso, ya lo he visto. Por eso creo que nadie mejor que tú para ayudarlo. Llevarlo de la mano, buscar con él sus mejores recuerdos, los más felices y, no lo sé, aprovechando un momento de gran calma, animarlo a conjurar el encantamiento.

Draco se había quedado estupefacto ante la confirmación de que él, ahí en esa vida, tenía un patronus. Granger lo había visto, así que tenía que ser cierto. Algo cálido le llenó el pecho y, de pronto, tuvo la urgencia de salir de ahí para poder comprobar si lo que ella decía era verdad.

_Tenía un patronus_. Él, que siempre, en el fondo, se había sentido incapaz. Y seguramente, sin duda alguna, tenía ese patronus gracias a Harry Potter.

Los ojos se le humedecieron y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Granger no se diera cuenta y comenzara a sospechar.

—Hola, cariño —dijo de pronto la voz de Ron Weasley detrás de ellos. Draco los miró de reojo y vio al pelirrojo dándole a su mujer un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Entonces, Ron miró a Draco y suspiró. Parecía un tanto avergonzado, pues incluso se sonrojó un poco—. Ey, Draco, ¿qué tal?

—Todo bien, Ron, gracias. ¿Y tú? —respondió Draco disimulando la diversión que le causaba ver al otro tan mortificado.

—¿Eh? Bien, gracias. Mira, hurón, tengo que decirte algo o voy a reventar —comenzó a hablar muy rápidamente, y Draco notó que Granger lo miraba con gesto aprobatorio—. Ginny nos contó lo que pasó y bueno, me siento directamente culpable de que las cosas hayan escalado a tanto. Quizá debí extremar precauciones y no permitir que nadie más escuchara esa conversación de anoche en mi casa. Y sí, estaba muy enojado contigo, no voy a negártelo. Pero Hermione ya me ha regañado y me contó que ustedes dos se han arreglado.

Draco sonrió con gesto lascivo.

—Oh sí —dijo, y suspiró con ensoñación—. Nos hemos arreglado... completa y exhaustivamente. Estrenando muebles en su despacho y todo eso.

Granger soltó una risita y Weasley puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que dar tanta información, muchas gracias. El punto es que me alegra sinceramente que las cosas entre ustedes ya estén bien. Mira... Sé lo mucho que Harry te ama y, no sé, imaginarlo viviendo una vida sin ti... Me parece sumamente triste. Creo que él nunca sería realmente feliz. Por eso, por más raro que suene que precisamente yo te lo diga, tengo que reconocer que eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Como su mejor amigo, tengo que agradecerte todo lo que haces por él y por... Bueno, ya sabes. Por haberle dado una familia y todo eso.

Draco, sorprendido por segunda vez en ese rato, sólo miró a Weasley boquiabierto mientras éste le daba una fuerte palmada en un brazo, le sonreía con calidez y se alejaba junto a Granger. Ella, antes de marcharse, lo miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

Draco se sintió ridículamente dichoso, pero esa felicidad sólo duró unos segundos. Por alguna razón, comenzó a preocuparse. Todo lo que había estado sucediendo durante las últimas veinticuatro horas empezó a tener un sentido bastante extraño, como si... como si todas aquellas conversaciones se trataran de despedidas. La charla que había sostenido con Lucius en la cena del día anterior y el abrazo que había podido darle. La noche pasada en el cuarto de Eltanin mientras lo escuchaba respirar y lo veía dormir. Su tan añorada "reconciliación" con Harry. Y ahora, ¿esto? ¿Ron Weasley, de entre toda la gente, viniendo a él y dándole su bendición?

Inapetente y de nuevo muy nervioso, Draco no pudo continuar comiendo. Un funesto presentimiento lo había invadido y no lo dejaba en paz. Bajó el plato lleno de comida y lo dejó en la mesa.

—¿Gusta que le retire el plato, señor? —dijo un camarero y Draco asintió. Se giró hacia él y se asustó al descubrir que se trataba de Snape.

De hecho, no sólo se asustó, sino que se horrorizó completamente. Por primera vez en toda su historia dentro de ese vistazo, se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a ver a Snape nunca más.

—¿Otra vez usted? —le espetó, intentando disfrazar su miedo de molestia. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, con asombro, de que nadie parecía reparar en que ahí estaba entre ellos el difunto Severus Snape vestido como camarero. Draco se preguntó si acaso solamente él podía verlo—. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Ya… ya no necesito que se me aparezca —dijo, comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose—. Ya me ha quedado claro qué es lo que tengo que hacer, "dejarme llevar", "disfrutar esto y aquello". He comprendido que "esto no es una realidad alterna" y todo lo que ya me ha explicado. No… no lo necesito más, Snape —agregó con pánico.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de huir del fantasma de su ex profesor. Pero sabia que nada ganaría: así como Snape se desaparecía en cuanto quería, de igual forma continuaría apareciéndose a donde fuera que Draco pudiera escapar.

Snape lo miró, le dedicó una sonrisita irónica y tomó el plato que Draco había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Sólo vine a decirte, querido Draco —dijo con su característico tono bajo y solemne, sin ver al otro a los ojos—, que estamos a punto de lograr el cometido. Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? El objetivo de esto era que tú descubrieras lo que te hace falta en tu vida. En tu _verdadera_ vida —añadió con crueldad, mirándolo directamente—. Y tengo que felicitarte: me informan que por fin estás a punto de conseguirlo. ¿No es maravilloso? Finalmente podrás dejar este vistazo que, como no te cansabas de decirme, es un infierno para ti —finalizó con gran ironía, burlándose abiertamente mientras ponía el plato sobre la bandeja que llevaba en la otra mano.

Draco se acercó hasta Snape dando un par de pasos.

—¡No, Snape! —murmuró sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su alrededor—. ¡Está usted muy equivocado! Yo... yo no he descubierto nada ni estoy cerca de descubrirlo todavía —habló a toda velocidad, comenzando a desesperarse—. ¡Todavía no puede sacarme de aquí! ¡Es más, le exijo que me deje aquí para siempre! Estoy completamente convencido de que nunca me daré cuenta de qué era lo que me hacía falta en mi otra vida. Y sí, tal vez es un infierno, pero, ¡acuérdese de que yo era un canalla! Así que lo tengo bien merecido, ¿no cree? Como… como castigo —finalizó sin mucha convicción.

Snape suspiró y se le borró el gesto de burla de la cara. Miró a Draco con lástima.

—Déjame... explicarte. Por definición, un "vistazo" es una observación momentánea. Algo... temporal. No puede durar para siempre. Te lo dejé muy claro desde el primer día, ¿lo olvidas?

—¡Pues haga una excepción conmigo, Snape! —le exigió Draco levantando la voz, olvidándose de que estaban en medio de un banquete.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y no contestó. Draco se acercó más a él; no pensaba perderlo de vista, no iba a dejarlo escapar si antes no le aseguraba que no cambiaría nada y Draco podría continuar ahí en aquella vida. Porque Snape no lo podía sacar de ahí, por Dios, no... No después de todo lo que Draco había tenido que sufrir para tener las cosas claras y adaptarse; no después de que hubiera conseguido engañar a todos, incluso a la sagaz de Granger; no después de todo lo que había hecho para que Harry lo perdonara, para por fin estar bien con él y con todos ahí…

Simplemente, no...

Alguien llegó por un costado, empujó fuertemente a Draco y le echó una bebida encima. Draco tuvo que dejar de mirar a Snape una fracción de segundo porque la persona que lo había atropellado era una señora muy mayor que, de no haber sido sostenida por Draco, habría caído hasta el suelo. Draco la ayudó a incorporarse y casi se caga del susto cuando descubrió que esa anciana era, ni más ni menos, la misma vieja que supuestamente él había salvado de Snape en el callejón del sector mágico la víspera de Navidad, cuando todo aquello había comenzado.

Sólo que, a diferencia de aquella ocasión, esta vez la mujer no parecía retardada mental ni tenía la mirada vacía y ausente, sino que se veía muy normal y alerta como cualquiera. Como fuera, Draco se horrorizó al verla y la soltó como si lo quemara. La anciana se tambaleó un poco ante la manera súbita en que Draco la había liberado.

—Oh. ¡Perdone usted, señor Malfoy! —le dijo ella con gran vergüenza mientras se enderezaba y se sostenía por su propio pie—. Mis piernas ya no me responden como antes, ¿gusta que le aplique un encantamiento para limpiarle la ropa?

Draco, muy asustado, incapaz de encontrar su voz, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás; sentía sudor frío escurriéndole por las sienes y el corazón palpitándole furiosamente. Miraba alternadamente entre la vieja ahí parada y el sitio donde Snape había estado unos segundos antes. Como era de esperarse, Snape se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

Draco se dio la media vuelta y, sin importarle lo que pensara nadie, salió corriendo de ahí.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta del salón que llevaba a la salida, cuando alguien lo interceptó tomándolo del brazo. Draco casi pega un grito, pero se contuvo mientras se giraba hacia quien lo había detenido.

Era Blaise. Draco, por alguna causa, se sintió estúpidamente reconfortado. Pansy estaba de pie a su lado y los dos lo observaban con preocupación.

—Draco, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Blaise—. Estás más pálido que nunca, y mira, amigo, para alguien que una vez vio lo descolorido que tienes el culo, decir eso de ti ya es demasiado.

Draco soltó una risotada que, incluso a sus oídos, sonó terrible: fue una carcajada llena de miedo e ironía. Por un segundo, pensó en lo mucho que había extrañado el sentido del humor que sólo parecían compartir los que había pertenecido a la casa Slytherin, y en cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que estuvo metido en ese vistazo con la posibilidad de volver a convivir con sus antiguos camaradas del colegio.

Dios, si Snape en verdad lo regresaba a su otra vida, también a ellos iba a perderlos.

Sintió el impulso de lanzarse encima de su par de amigos y abrazarlos fuerte, pero se contuvo. Se conformó con poner una mano encima de la que Blaise estaba usando para sostenerlo. Se la apretó al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos y le susurraba a toda prisa:

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Sólo… Sólo es… Algo de lo que comí me hizo daño. Tengo náuseas y muchas ganas de irme a mi casa, es todo.

—Oh —dijo Blaise, y lo soltó—. No me sorprende que estés cansado. Después de tanto trabajo, es normal.

Draco asintió y suspiró, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Miró a Pansy a la cara.

—Cariño, quiero que sepas que Harry y yo ya estamos totalmente reconciliados —le dijo, intentando sonar despreocupado y altanero. Pansy sonrió con orgullo y arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serioooo? —canturreó ella—. Y un día antes de la fecha límite. Estoy impresionada, Draco —concedió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco la miró e intentó corresponder la sonrisa, pero no podía. Tenía demasiado miedo y nervios como para siquiera intentar una mueca que no pareciera un reflejo de su supuesto dolor de estómago. Todos aquellos kilos de estrés y presión que parecía haberse quitado de encima gracias al ardiente sexo con Harry, ahora volvían a él con mucha violencia y rapidez. Miró a su par de amigos, deseando decirles muchas cosas...

Pero no se atrevió. Pansy y Blaise lo miraban inquisitivos, como esperando. Seguramente ambos leían en su lenguaje corporal las ganas que tenía de explayarse y contarles más. Contarles que, ahora que sabía lo que se había perdido al haberse alejado de ellos, se arrepentía de todo corazón. De eso y de haber tratado de hacerles daño sólo por encontrarse amargado. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirles aquello?

Así que, lo único que hizo, fue levantar las manos y tomar a cada uno de los hombros. Les obsequió una sonrisa forzada antes de decir:

—Me voy a casa, chicos. Realmente no…

—Draco, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry de pronto, llegando en ese instante hasta ellos. Tenía en el rostro un gesto de intensa preocupación—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Carajo, Potter, llegas justo a tiempo para interrumpir nuestro malévolo plan para demandarte por ofrecer alimentos contaminados en tu fiesta —bromeó Blaise, dándole una cariñosa pero muy fuerte palmada a Harry en la espalda—. Draco, aquí presente, está al borde de la muerte.

—¿De verdad? ¿Algo de la comida te hizo daño? —le preguntó Harry directamente a Draco.

Draco asintió con rapidez; el sudor frío que le escurría por la frente y las sienes ayudándole a dar crédito a su mentira.

—Creo que… creo que… mejor voy a retirarme. Irme a casa a descansar. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero entonces, pareció cambiar de opinión. Se acercó más a Draco y lo tomó cariñosamente de un brazo. Blaise y Pansy sonrieron con satisfacción al ver aquel gesto.

—Espera, yo me voy contigo —dijo entonces Harry y echó un vistazo alrededor—. La verdad es que me estoy volviendo loco. Toda la gente quiere hablar conmigo y ya no doy más. Llevo horas haciendo esto, Hermione tendrá que darse por satisfecha.

—¡Huyan ahora que no anda cerca! —exclamó Pansy mientras se ponía frente a ellos y extendía los brazos como para esconderlos de la vista de los demás—. Nosotros los cubrimos, despreocúpense. ¡Nos vemos mañana en Londres! Espero que _duerman muy bien_ —añadió con un tono altamente pícaro que remató guiñándoles un ojo.

Draco sonrió levemente mientras una oleada de cariño hacia Pansy y Blaise le inundaba el alma. Les dedicó una última mirada mientras Harry sacaba su varita y se desaparecía junto con él rumbo a su casa.

La imagen de sus dos amigos sonriéndole con orgullo, fue una que se quedaría en la mente de Draco grabada a fuego durante muchísimo tiempo después de eso.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Draco, Harry no los apareció ni su cuarto, ni en la planta baja. Ambos esposos se materializaron en el corredor justo afuera del cuarto de Eltanin. Harry le dedicó una sonrisita a Draco y, acto seguido, abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño y entró.

Draco lo pensó rápidamente y supuso que era costumbre para ellos pasar por el cuarto del bebé a darle un beso de buenas noches cada vez que regresaban tarde a casa, así que no hizo preguntas. Siguió a Harry hasta quedar parado junto a él al lado de la cuna donde Eltanin ya dormía plácidamente.

El encantamiento de lámpara estaba ya ejecutándose, gracias al cual había bastante luminosidad en la habitación como para poder observar a su hijo. A pesar de que Eltanin era el vivo retrato de Draco cuando bebé, éste pudo notar que también su carita regordeta presentaba cierta similitud con los rasgos de los Potter. De Harry y de James.

Draco tomó el brazo de Harry mientras pensaba en la pintura mágica de los Potter que Granger había mandado a colocar en la oficina. Pensó en lo terrible que debía ser para Harry que sus padres hubiesen muerto hacía tanto y no pudiesen haber conocido a su nieto, quien...

—Oh —dijo Draco entonces, dándose cuenta repentinamente. El descubrimiento y, sobre todo, haber sido capaz de darse cuenta él solo, lo llenó de una ternura indecible—. Eltanin James —susurró, y se giró a ver a Harry, quien también lo miró a él con gesto interrogante—. El segundo nombre de nuestro hijo... es James —afirmó.

Harry no respondió nada, sólo lo miró con divertida curiosidad durante un momento. Entonces, se inclinó sobre el bebé, le peinó los sedosos cabellos y le dio un beso muy leve sobre la frente. Draco lo escuchó suspirar mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace años que iba a terminar casado contigo y con un hijo... jamás lo habría creído —susurró Harry entonces, volviendo a poner toda su atención en Draco. Le sonrió entrañablemente y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él—. Tú y Eltanin son lo mejor que me ha pasado, Draco. No sé en dónde estaría hoy si no fuera por ti.

Draco hizo una mueca y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Seguramente serías la estrella de quidditch más grande de los últimos tiempos, con ofrecimientos de talla internacional y un montón de trabajo, dinero y admiradores. Y novias y novios que cambiarías más seguido que tus calcetines, dándole un montón de material a la Prensa sensacionalista —dijo en tono juguetón, aunque él bien sabía que no era más que la verdad. El Harry Potter de su otra vida, al igual que él antes, simplemente vivía su vida lo mejor que podía, sin tener idea de que ellos dos podían haber formado una familia de haber sido las cosas distintas.

Harry se le quedó viendo con gesto serio.

—Y, ¿qué tendría de fabulosa una vida así? Especialmente, comparada con esta donde te tengo a ti y a nuestro bebé… No sé, pero si me das a elegir, esta vida donde soy parte de los Malfoy, gana con creces —finalizó y le obsequió a Draco una sonrisa tímida, la cual no fue correspondida.

Draco agachó la cara y, por un leve instante, se sintió envidioso del otro Potter, el de su vida real, pues, si es que acaso aquel vistazo terminaba y todo regresaba a la normalidad, Draco tendría que vivir lo que restaba de su existencia sabiendo con certeza que pudo haber tenido algo mejor y lamentándose para siempre por ello. En cambio, Potter iba a largarse a América a ganar millones de dólares sin tener la más mínima idea...

El pavor que había comenzado a sentir desde el último avistamiento de Snape, le llenó el pecho y de inmediato trató de dejar de pensar en eso.

Se alejó de Harry y se dobló por encima del barandal de la cuna para darle un beso a su pequeño hijo, quien sólo se removió un poco y continuó dormido. Eltanin era tan bonito. Draco sonrió orgulloso mientras lo observaba y Harry colocaba un encantamiento monitor en la habitación.

—¿Quieres ir a nuestro cuarto, o...? —comenzó a preguntarle Harry en tono inseguro, como si temiera verse rechazado.

—En realidad, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo en nuestro lugar favorito de la mansión —le respondió Draco, mirándolo con intensidad. Harry puso gesto de incomprensión ya que, en su pelea, Draco le había asegurado que no recordaba cuál sitio era ése. Draco le sonrió travieso, sacó su varita y exclamó—: ¡El último en llegar es un gusarajo y pagará los tragos de mañana en Londres!

Diciendo eso y ante la mirada de un atónito Harry, Draco se desapareció con rumbo al salón de la torre, deseando fervientemente no haberse equivocado al suponer que _ése_ era el sitio de Harry y él.

Se apareció justo en medio del salón en penumbras y esperó. Transcurrieron unos angustiantes segundos pero, finalmente, Harry apareció a su lado. Éste miró a Draco con asombro: realmente parecía haber creído que Draco no estaría ahí esperándolo.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente, aunque no estaba seguro si Harry podía verlo bien: el salón estaba totalmente a oscuras a excepción de la poca luz de luna que conseguía colarse a través de las pequeñas ventanas que dominaban la pared circular. Draco se alejó de él y, todavía con la varita en la mano, encendió la chimenea, permitiendo que la luz y el calor comenzaran a inundar la pequeña habitación. Se sentía sumamente aliviado de no haberse equivocado. Se giró hacia Harry, quien, ante la luminosidad anaranjada del fuego, lo observaba con gesto preocupado.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó Harry con un dejo de angustia en la voz.

Draco se sintió sumamente enternecido. Negó con cabeza mientras se guardaba la varita en un bolsillo, caminaba hacia Harry y lo tomaba de los brazos suavemente. Lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que Harry quedó sentado encima de uno de los reposabrazos del único sofá en el salón.

—No, nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Yo sólo quería... hablar un poco contigo, es todo. —No era muy tarde todavía, seguramente pasaba apenas de las nueve de la noche. No obstante, Draco se sentía exhausto. Y aun así, no pensaba irse a dormir pronto—. Quería que… lo que voy a decirte, quería que fuera en este salón. Porque estar aquí te recuerda a la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿cierto?

Harry, receloso, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, así es, ¿pero...?

Draco se acercó tanto a Harry que éste tuvo que abrir las piernas para dejarle lugar entre ellas. Con Harry sentado en el reposabrazos, Draco quedaba en ventaja de altura. Lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos y lo acarició tiernamente, llevando sus dedos hasta las suaves hebras de su cabello negro.

—Pensé que quizá aquí, en un lugar que te trae tantos buenos recuerdos, podríamos intentar... no lo sé, ¿practicar con tu patronus?

Sintió a Harry tensarse de inmediato.

—¿Qué? Pe-pero, Draco, tú ya sabes que yo no… que yo ya no puedo...

Draco se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy buena idea haberle dicho eso; así que decidió ayudarlo a tranquilizarse antes de que la cosa empeorase. Lo tomó de ambas mejillas, elevó su rostro al tiempo que él inclinaba el suyo y lo besó profundamente.

Harry se silenció, cerró los ojos, suspiró ruidosamente por la nariz y se entregó al beso con ansias. Draco sintió cómo el moreno lo tomaba de la cintura y lo atraía más hacia él. Quiso sonreír. Todavía le costaba creer en su buena suerte; en poder vivir esa vida donde ellos dos estaban _casados_ y podían besarse así en cualquier momento, podían tener sexo cualquier noche, podían amarse sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Era maravilloso.

Besó a Harry durante minutos enteros, usando las manos para acariciarle el rostro, el cabello, el cuello. Las bajó más y, sin separar sus labios del otro mago, comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica. Harry gimió con aprobación cuando intuyó cuáles eran sus intenciones. Draco hizo todo lentamente, quería disfrutar aquello del modo en que no lo había hecho con su sexo de reconciliación ocurrido en la oficina. Ahí y en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

_Porque podría ser la última vez, __no lo olvides_, le dijo aquella voz cruel en el interior de su cabeza que sonaba como Snape y que, curiosamente, tenía días sin hablarle. Draco se estremeció de miedo ante esa posibilidad y la sepultó en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. No. No iba a pensar negativamente. Esa noche era la primera de muchas al lado de Harry y justo eso se iba a obligar a creer.

Con aquello en mente, Draco terminó de desabrocharle la túnica a Harry. Separó sus rostros mientras le ayudaba a quitársela. Los ojos de Harry resplandecían con deseo mientras lo observaba; tenían un brillo de curiosidad, como si se preguntara qué era lo que Draco estaba tramando. Draco le sonrió cálidamente, suspiró y también él se quitó su elegante túnica. Afortunadamente, a esas alturas, el fuego de la chimenea ya había calentado lo suficiente y la temperatura dentro del salón era agradable. Perfecto para la desnudez total.

Harry se levantó de donde estaba sentado y, sin decir palabra pero sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos, se quitó las gafas y las colocó sobre la mesa ratonera. Entonces, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, botas y pantalón. Draco lo imitó. Después, fue su ropa interior la que abandonó sus cuerpos, y en poco tiempo, ambos estuvieron completamente desvestidos el uno frente al otro.

Finalmente, Draco se permitió el lujo de poder admirar el cuerpo de su esposo sin reparos. Se acercó, recorriendo con la vista lo más que podía. Harry estaba mucho más que apetecible: su cuerpo, delgado pero de músculos trabajados y torneados gracias a todos los años de practicar quidditch, invitaban a Draco a ser tocados. Lento y suave, Draco colocó sus manos con las palmas abiertas sobre los pectorales de Harry, quien suspiró y cerró los ojos. Draco se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente en los labios mientras recorría con las manos el torso del otro mago.

—Oh, Harry —suspiró.

Sus dedos rozaron la línea de vello negro que comenzaba alrededor del ombligo de Harry y se dirigieron más abajo. Harry todavía no estaba completamente erecto; su pene, comenzando a endurecerse, dio un leve respingo cuando los dedos fríos de Draco lo rozaron.

Draco sonrió y, lento, se arrodilló frente a Harry. Lo escuchó emitir un jadeo ahogado y sonrió más. Se acordó de la ocasión en que había visto a Harry tomar una ducha en un estadio de quidditch y en _cómo_ él había deseado mandar todo al diablo, meterse al agua con él y chupársela hasta dejarlo más ciego de lo que ya estaba.

Sin cerrar los ojos porque no quería perderse la vista de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Draco, sin preámbulos, se metió entero en la boca el pene semierecto de Harry y éste se sacudió en un espasmo de placer. Draco quiso haber podido sonreír con presunción, pero no podía: la erección de Harry comenzó a hacer acto de presencia casi de inmediato, y Draco gimoteó conforme percibía dentro de su boca, contra su lengua y entre sus labios, la manera en que el miembro de Harry crecía y se ponía duro.

Cuando estuvo completamente erecto y no le cupo más entero en la boca, Draco comenzó a chupar con delicadeza y efectividad. Harry gimoteó y emitió palabras de agradecimiento y cariño, al tiempo que parecía perder las fuerzas para sostenerse y se dejaba caer sentado en el mismo reposabrazos en el que había estado antes. Draco no dejó de chuparlo al tiempo que acariciaba sus testículos y sus muslos con devoción, intentando memorizar el modo en que se sentían las curvas de esos músculos bajo las palmas de sus manos. Harry lo tomó del cabello y enredó sus dedos en él, desesperado y comenzando a mover las caderas hacia delante, buscando más.

Draco liberó su erección, la cual dejó su boca escurriendo saliva y preseminal. Draco gimió ante la vista, era demasiado, no podía creer lo mucho que deseaba a aquel hombre. Pero no continuó chupándosela, no estaba en sus planes hacerlo terminar así. Esa noche quería hacer mucho más.

Harry dejó de emitir ruidos de placer y en vez de eso, dejó escapar un gimoteo desconsolado. Bajó la vista hacia Draco y lo miró con desilusión. Draco soltó una risita al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo besaba en la boca. Harry pareció encenderse ante eso; quizá por lo pervertido del asunto, porque Draco justo acababa de chupársela, no lo sabía, pero Harry respondió con ardor: besó a Draco con furia, metiéndole la lengua entre los labios, tomándolo con las dos manos de la cara, intentando acercar sus cuerpos para comenzar a frotarse contra él.

Draco le permitió aquel control sólo durante unos segundos. Harry estaba tan a punto que, Draco sabía, le bastaría sólo un poco de fricción para correrse. Y no, todavía no.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Draco separó su cara de la de Harry, quien no quería dejarlo ir. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír presuntuoso cuando Harry gimió con frustración.

—Draco...

—Es que este es mi turno, Potter —jadeó Draco ardiente contra los labios del otro mago—. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad allá en tu nueva oficina, esta vez... Es la mía. Gírate y dóblate sobre este reposabrazos. Quiero tu hermoso y perfecto culo al aire... te quiero así, abierto y dispuesto, sólo para mí, ¿estamos? —le ordenó con voz ronca y Harry gimoteó largamente en respuesta—. Porque eres mío, ¿cierto, Harry? Sólo mío.

Harry asintió con ganas y se giró a toda velocidad, inclinándose encima del reposabrazos y dejándose caer sobre el sofá, elevando las caderas y abriendo las piernas.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a salivar ante el espectáculo.

—Joder, Harry... —dejó salir con voz estrangulada. No podía creerlo. Ya una vez, hacía casi una semana, había visto a Harry desnudo doblándose ante él y mostrándole el culo, pero no así. _No así._

Draco casi se desmaya ante la visión, ante la perspectiva, ante la realidad abrumadora y perfecta de saber que Harry lo amaba a él y que sólo a él le permitía ver su cuerpo de aquel modo y poseerlo por entero.

Una ráfaga de algo caliente y placentero recorrió su torrente sanguíneo ante ese pensamiento. Nunca se había considerado a él mismo con un amante posesivo; jamás le había guardado fidelidad a nadie ni mucho menos la había exigido, pero con Harry todo era completamente diferente. Sabía que Harry era Gryffindor hasta la última fibra de su ser y que siempre le sería completamente fiel. Era suyo. Saber eso era... avasallante. Lo hacía sentir... _especial_.

Su autoestima se elevó hasta la estratosfera al tiempo que volvía a preguntarse _por qué él_.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento mientras colocaba las manos sobre el trasero de Harry y comenzaba a acariciarlo como nunca imaginó que podría hacerlo, como jamás le cruzó por la mente que tendría permitido. Harry Potter, en su otra vida, había sido sólo un sueño húmedo de incontables noches, un deseo casi inconsciente, ahogado, no totalmente lúcido, porque sólo así Draco podía soportarlo, sólo así podía sobrevivir su día a día, negándose siquiera a dedicarle un pensamiento voluntario porque habría resultado demasiado doloroso. Y ahora, en ese momento y lugar, ahí lo tenía.

Harry lo amaba a él.

Ese pensamiento no dejaba de maravillarle.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el moreno pero ahora fue para llenarle la espalda de besos, de mordidas y de chupetones. Le dejó marcas de dientes y labios por todos lados, sin dejar de tocarlo, sin dejar de murmurarle lo mucho que lo quería y lo deseaba. Harry respondía hermosamente: se estremecía y se retorcía debajo de sus besos y caricias.

Finalmente, la boca de Draco llegó a la trémula piel entre sus nalgas. Harry gimoteó tan alto que Draco pensó que hasta sus padres podrían escucharlo, y sonrió complacido. El moreno empujó su parte trasera hacia la boca de Draco al tiempo que éste sacaba la lengua y le lamía el tembloroso agujero de su entrada. Con las manos, estrujó las nalgas del otro y suspiró sobre la piel mojada de su propia saliva; no podía aguantar mucho más, tenía que preparar a Harry de una vez por todas porque si no, no iba a durar.

Harry llevó sus manos hacia atrás, hacia donde las manos de Draco estaban tomándolo de sus caderas, y giró su cabeza para mirar al rubio por encima de su hombro.

—Déjame... Deja te ayudo con el encantamiento, como siempre —susurró Harry, estirando sus brazos hasta tocarse con las puntas de los dedos su propia entrada. Draco retiró sus manos para darle espacio, se movió un poco hacia atrás y observó, embelesado, a Harry auto-aplicándose el mismo encantamiento para dilatar y lubricar que había usado con él unas horas antes en su oficina, y fue cuando Draco cayó en cuenta de que, tanto allá como ahí, Harry lo había ejecutado sin ayuda de su varita. Una ráfaga de orgullo y excitación recorrió su cuerpo ante ese despliegue de poder mágico; la saliva se le acumuló en la boca y tuvo que tragar pesadamente ante la vista del culo de Harry así de preparado, abierto y húmedo—. Listo, Draco, ya estoy listo, ya...

No se lo dijo dos veces. Draco se incorporó y, tomando la varita que había dejado a un lado, convocó otro encantamiento de lubricante para usarlo en su propia erección. El líquido frío y gelatinoso lo hizo sisear de placer mientras se lo aplicaba con un par de movimientos rápidos, sus ojos fijos en Harry, quien, doblado sobre el sofá y con sus verdes ojos sin gafas clavados en él, esperaba a que entrara en acción.

Draco, lo mejor preparado posible, dio un par de pasos y se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de Harry, de pie entre sus piernas abiertas, su entrepierna a la altura precisa del culo del otro. Harry cerró los ojos y bajó la cara, clavando la cabeza entre la multitud de cojines que estaban encima del sofá. Draco lo escuchó gemir de pura expectación, lo miró abrir las piernas y elevar las caderas, y él mismo sintió que no podía más.

Todavía con su varita en la mano, sin soltarla porque planeaba necesitarla, Draco comenzó el dulce y extremadamente placentero acto de invadir a Harry con aquella parte de su cuerpo, la cual, hinchada, caliente y sensible, se adentró en el ardiente cuerpo dispuesto del que fuera el mago más poderoso de su tiempo y quien, en ese momento, se sometía de aquella manera al ex mortífago que había aceptado desposar.

La avalancha de sensaciones y sentimientos que inundaron a Draco fue tanta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no derramar el llanto que se acumuló en ellos, todo mientras se dejaba caer despacio y suave hacia delante, para entrar, centímetro a centímetro, en Harry.

—Merlín bendito —siseó, sabiendo que nunca, con nadie, había sentido semejante plenitud.

Poco a poco, sin querer lastimar, sin querer finalizar, Draco consiguió penetrar a Harry por completo. Se inclinó sobre la espalda del otro, muy despacio, cada nervio de su cuerpo pulsando por la felicidad de estar así, dentro de Harry, tan cerca de Harry, su torso empapado de sudor tocando la temblorosa espalda del otro, piel contra piel; besando y lamiendo cada punto que le era posible alcanzar con la boca, quedándose quieto durante unos momentos, permitiendo que Harry se relajara y lo aceptara en totalidad.

Cuando finalmente Harry dejó de temblar por la intrusión y el posible dolor o incomodidad, Draco incorporó la parte superior de su cuerpo otra vez y comenzó a moverse lentamente, de atrás hacia delante, frunciendo el ceño ante el extraordinario calor y estrechez que envolvía su miembro cada vez que volvía a entrar en Harry. Éste no podía quedarse quieto ni callado: su cuerpo completo se sacudía en oleadas de placer, en estremecimientos; Harry curvando su adorable espalda para acercarse más a Draco, para ser llenado por él, tomado por completo. Draco se incorporó más, tomó a Harry de las caderas y tiró de ellas para ayudarlo a cambiar de ángulo.

Resultó: fue entonces que arremetió en una fuerte estocada y Harry gritó y su piel entera se estremeció en medio de escalofríos de éxtasis.

—¿Es ahí, cariño? —jadeó Draco, volviendo a acercase a Harry, dándole besos en la nuca y el cuello.

—Sí, sí, ahí, joder… _Ahí_ —respondió Harry, empujándose más, moviéndose como dragón en medio del vuelo, serpenteante y sensual.

—Bien —fue lo que dijo Draco, sofocado por la falta de aliento. Buscó un ritmo lento de estocadas largas y precisas, muy despacio, intentando prolongar el acto lo más que le fuera posible. Era una suerte que apenas unas horas antes ambos hubiesen eyaculado: ello los ayudaría a aguantar mucho más, porque tenía un plan, una misión que cumplir. Con la mano que todavía sostenía la varita, sin dejar de entrar y salir del cuerpo de Harry, Draco apuntó hacia las ropas que éste había dejado tiradas en el piso a un lado y susurró—: _Accio varita de Harry_.

Harry, a pesar de que parecía estar pasando el mejor rato de su vida, se distrajo lo suficiente con eso como para dejar de empujarse hacia Draco y mirar por encima de su hombro. Draco le sonrió con calidez, se inclinó sobre él hasta que su pecho cubrió por completo la espalda de Harry y sus manos alcanzaron las del moreno, quien las mantenía apoyadas sobre los cojines del sofá.

Ni un sólo instante Draco dejó de hacerle el amor, de entrar y salir de él. Con sus cuerpos pegados y sus manos entrelazadas, Draco obligó a Harry a tomar su varita con la derecha, metiendo y sacando su miembro cada vez más duro y sensible de aquella estrechez caliente e imposible.

—Mira, Harry... —le susurró contra el oído, y Harry, quien era golpeado inclemente y eficientemente en la próstata cada vez que Draco se movía, sólo gruñó en respuesta—. Harry, Harry, te lo suplico, siénteme... Siente la seguridad de estar a mi lado. Pien-piensa —jadeaba Draco con la boca seca, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua—, que yo siempre estará a tu lado para ayudarte a protegernos... a todos.

Como para poner énfasis, Draco dio una estocada mucho más fuerte y profunda de las que había estado ejecutando y Harry casi brincó en su sitio. Metido hasta el fondo, Draco meneó las caderas y el moreno gimoteó largamente, sudando de pies a cabeza, su piel erizada de puro placer.

—Piensa... piensa en tu mejor recuerdo, Harry —continuó susurrando Draco—. Quiero que... que te concentres en tu recuerdo más feliz. ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó, empujándose mucho más profundo de un modo que, él sabía, sería delicioso para Harry. Éste aulló y asintió con la cabeza.

Draco sonrió satisfecho. Entonces, sin perder el cadencioso ritmo que llevaba, levantó su mano derecha hacia delante, pensó en el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar unas horas antes, en la felicidad blanca y pura que lo había arropado mientras Harry lo había penetrado sin piedad encima de un escritorio nuevo de madera oscura. Dudó durante unas milésimas de segundo... ¿Y si no podía? Pero inmediatamente tuvo que regañarse a él mismo por ello. No podía fallar. En esa vida, él tenía un patronus, la misma Granger se lo había confirmado, no podía fallar, no podía...

Apretó los puños, siguió penetrando lentamente a Harry, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos entrecortados, y, concentrándose en cada puto momento feliz que había pasado ahí en ese vistazo, masculló con la boca seca:

—_Expecto patronum_.

Una resplandeciente luz plateada iluminó la pequeña sala, y tanto Harry como él miraron hacia delante.

Y así fue como Draco, incrédulo y jadeante, vio por primera vez en su vida a su patronus corpóreo.

Era una serpiente.

Era una serpiente larga, elegante, con brillantes ojos infantiles y rasgos regordetes, como si fuera una bebé. La serpiente, bonita y traviesa, comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de toda la habitación, moviéndose ágilmente.

Draco comprendió al instante.

_Es __Eltani__n_, pensó, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, un sollozo ahogado escapando sin permiso de su garganta cerrada. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, enterrando el rostro en la nuca de Harry, el cabello negro y suave de éste haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Suspiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse, no debía llorar, no debía... no en ese momento. Respiró profundo y levantó de nuevo la cabeza.

Su patronus serpiente continuaba ahí, mirándolos a ambos con sus ojos grandes y redondos, meneándose en el aire como si nadara, suspendido, hermoso. Draco lo admiró durante unos segundos y entonces recordó que aquello no se trataba de él, sino de Harry.

Bajó los ojos hacia su esposo y lo encontró admirando el patronus de Draco con adoración.

Draco, quien desde hacía rato había dejado de moverse y simplemente se había quedado quieto con su erección enterrada en el trasero del moreno, lo escuchó decir en voz muy baja y suspirante:

—Oh, Draco, es tan hermoso...

Draco asintió, respiró hondo y retomó el ritmo del acto: de nuevo comenzó a entrar y salir de Harry en movimientos lentos y sensuales. Harry cerró los ojos y gimoteó.

—Y ahora es tu turno, cariño —le dijo Draco a Harry junto al oído—. Ahora, aquí... Vas a mostrarme tu patronus.

Harry gimoteó, lleno de miedo, y negó con la cabeza.

Draco comenzó a penetrarlo más duro y más rápido.

—Oh sí, amor, lo vas a hacer —siguió hablándole ardiente y ronco al oído, dándole con fuerza en el ángulo perfecto que, él sabía, tocaba su próstata una y otra vez—. Lo vas a hacer, porque si no, no voy a dejar que te derrames. Voy a tenerte toda la noche aquí, deteniéndome, sin permitir que te corras, hasta que me des tu patronus. Porque yo sé que puedes.

Harry negó con la cabeza, lloriqueando y gimiendo, tanto por lo que Draco estaba haciéndole sentir ahora que se lo estaba follando más duro y preciso, como por el miedo que tenía de no poder ejecutarlo. Draco lo entendía bien: era exactamente el mismo temor que él había tenido un segundo antes.

—Tú... puedes... hacerlo... y lo... vas... a... hacer —mascullaba Draco, pronunciando cada palabra con cada estocada que le daba al moreno. Harry asintió, y entonces, Draco llevó su mano hasta la de Harry, donde ambos sostenían sus varitas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro, las levantaron hacia delante y, sin dejar de hacer el amor frenética y ardientemente, Draco insistió:

—Ahora, Harry... el conjuro... AHORA.

Draco le dio una particularmente dura y profunda estocada al trasero del moreno que lo hizo comenzar a eyacular. Harry cerró los ojos, gimoteó y masculló:

—Ah... _expecto... ¡patronum!_

Harry dejó caer la mano, continuó gimoteando mientras se corría y se corría, su entrada caliente apretándose en espasmos alrededor de la erección de Draco mientras éste continuaba follándoselo implacablemente. Levantó la cara y vio, con gran satisfacción y asombro, que Harry lo había conseguido.

El ciervo plateado de Harry se materializó exactamente al lado de la serpiente, quien, asombrosamente, parecía estar esperándolo.

Harry todavía estaba derramándose cuando elevó la mirada y comenzó a reír entre gemidos al descubrir que lo había conseguido.

Lo último que Draco vio antes de cerrar los ojos porque el orgasmo lo estaba alcanzando, fue a su serpiente volando alrededor del cuello y de la cornamenta del ciervo, juguetonamente, ambos saludándose, reconociéndose.

Colapsó encima de Harry y los dos lucharon por recuperar la respiración mientras, enfrente de ellos, los patronus comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente, la luz plateada cediéndole paso a la anaranjada emitida por el fuego del hogar hasta que, finalmente, no quedó rastro de ellos.

Harry estaba estremeciéndose, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Draco lo apretó firmemente y lo acompañó en aquel incoherente sentimiento.


	17. Atreverse a tanto

**Capítulo 16. Atreverse a tanto**

En cuanto Draco consiguió tranquilizarse a él mismo, convocó la desaparición conjunta llevándose a Harry consigo; así sin vestirse, sin limpiarse, sin salirse del cuerpo del otro. Los apareció a ambos en su cuarto y fue entonces que procedió a salirse de Harry, a aplicar encantamientos de limpieza sobre él y, luego, lo arrastró hasta la cama donde los dos esposos se acostaron muy pegados.

Harry no dejaba de sollozar quedamente y Draco no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Lo que hizo fue abrazarlo apretado contra su pecho y, poco a poco, mientras Harry se calmaba, Draco pudo percibir un cambio en el ánimo de Harry: había dejado de parecer temeroso o desesperado, y ahora, en cambio, se notaba aliviado.

Draco no pudo dejar de sonreír con orgullo conforme Harry se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

Después de un rato, cuando se aseguró de que Harry ya estaba en su sueño más profundo, Draco se desenredó de él con cuidado y se levantó de la cama.

Se quedó sentado durante unos minutos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, especialmente, rememorando la experiencia de haber creado un patronus por primera vez y la forma que éste había adoptado. Arqueó las cejas y sonrió enternecido; todavía le costaba creerlo. Tendría que haber sospechado que su patronus tendría algo que ver con el amor que le profesaba a su heredero.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose tan agotado que sabía que no le costaría ningún trabajo quedarse dormido junto al calor intoxicante que emanaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Pero la verdad era que no quería quedarse dormido. Estaba aterrado de que esa fuera su última noche ahí; de que, después de sucumbir al sueño, fuera a despertar en esa misma cama pero en otra realidad muy distinta donde, ni por asomo, tendría a Harry cerca de él.

Temblando y no precisamente de frío, Draco le echó un último vistazo a Harry y, sintiéndose deprimido por no poder ceder a las ganas que tenía de dormir pegado a él, se levantó de la cama y se duchó con agua helada.

Ya más espabilado gracias a la gélida temperatura, se vistió y decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo que le ayudara a soportar la noche sin dormir. En las alacenas donde guardaban las pócimas preparadas, encontró una botella de poción herbovitalizante y se la bebió casi toda de un trago. Entonces, miró el viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared y maldijo entre dientes: apenas eran las once de la noche.

Esa iba a ser una velada muy, muy larga.

Fue a su despacho y trabajó un par de horas hasta que, a pesar de los efectos de la poción, comenzó a sentirse adormilado. Se levantó entonces de su silla y fue al cuarto de Eltanin.

Ahí pasó otro par de horas mirando al bebé dormir y distrayéndose a él mismo con algunos libros infantiles que encontró en una repisa. Cuando de nuevo el sueño lo atacó, se levantó decidido a cambiar de aires, no sin antes volver a darle un beso en la mejilla al niño.

Regresó a la cocina, donde un elfo que estaba de guardia se ofreció a hacerle una cena tardía. Draco aceptó aunque no tenía mucha hambre, porque sabía que eso lo ayudaría con la vigilia. Comió un poco, bebió agua muy helada para despejarse la mente, y volvió a mirar el reloj.

Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Faltaban cuatro horas más para el amanecer.

Desesperado y ante la mirada preocupada del elfo, se frotó la cara con ambas manos y soltó un bramido. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pensando, de todas formas? Aun si conseguía mantenerse despierto durante esa noche, no podía no volver a dormir lo que le restaba de vida. Tarde o temprano, muy seguramente en algún momento del día siguiente, caería rendido por más que tratara de evitarlo.

Pero la cuestión era que ese día era especial... Ese día era la víspera de Año Nuevo. Se suponía que iría a Londres con Harry y con todos sus amigos a mirar los fuegos artificiales y no sólo eso. Según había alcanzado a entender, el plan era que después de las campanadas, del show de luces y de la música, iría con todos ésos, a quienes había aprendido a tomarles cariño, a beberse unos tragos a un pub muggle. El plan se escuchaba tan divertido que Draco no quería perdérselo, menos si Enescu y Gabrielle iban a estar ahí para verlos a él y a Harry juntos y muy enamorados.

Además... Quizá era algo tonto, pero la verdad era que Draco quería con todas sus fuerzas pasar esa transición del 2006 al 2007 dándose un beso con Harry, tal como lo dictaba la tradición. Sonrió ante el pensamiento tan cursi, pero no podía dejar de sentirse ilusionado ante la perspectiva ya que, según contaba una leyenda que databa desde tiempos de los romanos, si el Año Nuevo te pillaba besando a alguien, durante el resto del año tendrías mucha suerte en el amor, especialmente _con ese alguien _con quien te habías besado.

Si de verdad no le quedaba más remedio que regresar a su realidad como Snape le había anunciado, al menos quería pasar un día más ahí. Ese día. Con Harry, con Eltanin, con sus padres, con Blaise, Pansy y todos los demás.

Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, le agradeció al elfo la comida y salió a los jardines de la mansión para caminar un rato entre la nieve y conseguir que el puto frío de la madrugada lo mantuviera despierto.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, Draco ya no daba más.

Siendo invierno, el sol no iba a salir hasta las ocho, así que a las seis todavía estaba oscuro y helado. Draco fue de nuevo a la cocina, se bebió tres tazas de café negro muy cargado y luego subió a su cuarto.

Harry continuaba dormido y Draco sintió un placentero vuelco en el pecho cuando se acercó a la cama y notó que el moreno tenía el rostro relajado e, incluso, una muy pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Oh, Harry —masculló, casi adolorido físicamente por aquellos sentimientos tan enormes que amenazaban con desbordarlo.

Harry se removió debajo de las mantas y entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué-qué haces? —preguntó con voz ronca. Intentó sentarse, comenzando a preocuparse—. ¿Vas a salir a esta hora?

Draco se sintió culpable por la inseguridad que ahora sentía Harry acerca de su relación de pareja: sabía que era debido a todos los desplantes que él le había hecho y los pleitos que habían tenido durante la última semana. Si es que acaso conseguía quedarse en esa realidad, le iba a costar tiempo y delicadeza recuperar la confianza de Harry hacia él.

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

—No, no voy a salir, sólo... sólo me vestí para bajar por un té a la cocina. No podía dormir —añadió mientras terminaba de quitarse todo menos los calzoncillos.

Harry se relajó de inmediato. Le sonrió tímidamente y levantó las mantas para hacerle lugar.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso —le dijo el moreno con la voz soñolienta—. Especialmente porque yo dormí tan bien, como no dormía en meses... —Se interrumpió mientras observaba a Draco acostarse a su lado y taparse con las mantas. Tenía en la cara la expresión de quien no puede creer en su buena suerte. Le dedicó a Draco una enorme sonrisa enamorada al tiempo que decía—: Lo de anoche fue...

No terminó la frase. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente en un esfuerzo por enfocar su imagen ya que no traía los anteojos puestos.

—Que digo lo de anoche —continuó hablando Harry con la voz escurriendo agradecimiento—. Más bien, lo que pasó durante todo el día. El centro deportivo, mi nombramiento como director, tú en la fiesta... Oh Merlín, la manera en que me dejaste follarte en la oficina —agregó con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos, como si el recuerdo fuera demasiado para soportarlo—. Y finalmente, lo que pasó aquí en casa. —Harry suspiró y se abrazó de Draco, pasándole un brazo por encima y atrayéndolo hacia él. Clavó su rostro en el pecho de Draco—. Recuperé mi patronus —agregó con la voz quebrada, su aliento tibio rebotando contra la piel de Draco—. _Recuperé mi patronus_ —repitió incrédulamente.

Draco le correspondió el abrazo y suspiró encima de su cabello. Quiso sonreír, pero no podía. Se sentía demasiado cansado y triste. Era una suerte que Harry no estuviera viéndolo.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, usando la mano para acariciar la espalda desnuda de Harry—. Es maravilloso, ¿cierto? Sabía que podrías hacerlo, nunca dudé de ti.

Harry se separó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Pero no lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por ti —le dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Además, mi recuerdo más feliz... ¿Quieres saber cuál fue?

Draco arqueó una ceja. Claro que quería saber.

—¿El nacimiento de Eltanin?

Harry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cerca, pero no. O sea, es cierto que tengo muchos recuerdos muy felices desde que tú y yo estamos juntos, y por supuesto que Eltanin protagoniza una gran cantidad de ellos, pero por alguna razón ayer, cuando me exigiste que pensara en mi memoria más feliz, la primera que vino a mi mente fue la del momento en que tú hiciste que _todo esto_ fuera posible.

Draco frunció el ceño. Si de él hubiese dependido la respuesta, le habría dicho a Harry que el momento crucial en que todo eso se volvió posible había sido aquella tarde en el baño de Myrtle donde ellos dos no se habían peleado a punta de varitas.

Pero para Harry eso no tenía ningún sentido porque, obviamente, él no tenía idea de que en otra vida esa pelea lo había trastornado todo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y cuestionó:

—¿No te molesta si te pregunto cuál fue ese momento? Ya sabes que he tenido algunos problemas de memoria últimamente...

Si Harry se sintió ofendido porque Draco no lo recordaba, no lo demostró en absoluto. Sin perder el gesto de sosegada felicidad que tenía en la cara, comenzó a narrarle:

—El recuerdo que anoche me ayudó con mi patronus, fue el de nuestro primer beso —susurró y sonrió resplandeciente, sus ojos perdidos hacia la nada mientras recordaba—. Porque ese día fue cuando yo me di cuenta de qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo al no tenerte, al no aceptar mi bisexualidad.

—Oh —dijo Draco, sintiéndose conmovido—. ¿Así que nuestro primer beso fue lo que te hizo decidir eso?

Harry se separó de Draco para apoyarse sobre un codo y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Obviamente. Hubiera sido imposible quedarse impávido ante semejante beso. Me removiste todos los putos cimientos en los que había construido mi vida. —Suspiró y miró a Draco con cariño—. Fuiste tan jodidamente valiente, tan... descarado, que... —Soltó una risita—. Me hiciste sentir tantas cosas con un solo jodido beso.

—Cuéntamelo —le rogó Draco, muriéndose por saber más—. Cuéntame las cosas como tú las recuerdas, por favor.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

—¿Te acuerdas que, después de la Batalla Final y de haber ayudado a trasladar a los heridos a San Mungo, tú te fuiste con tu familia y no volvimos a vernos durante meses? —Draco asintió aunque, obviamente, no recordaba nada porque no lo había vivido—. No nos vimos durante mucho tiempo, y yo no quería reconocerlo, pero te echaba de menos terriblemente. Ya ves que tú siempre nos acompañaste en las búsquedas de los horrocruxes y todo eso, y bueno, vivimos tantas cosas juntos que... Como sea, yo estaba en negación total durante aquellos tiempos, aferrándome a la idea de que lo que había entre tú y yo sólo era una buena amistad forjada bajo el calor de la guerra. Y cuando todo terminó y nuestra amistad quedó reducida a una carta de vez en cuando, fue bastante deprimente para mí. Me sentía triste y no comprendía por qué. Creí que necesitaba retomar mi relación con Ginny, ¿recuerdas? Te escribí una carta avisándote que volvería con ella y tú me mandaste un vociferador rogándome que no tomara decisiones precipitadas basadas en la soledad. Oh dios —exclamó y se rió—, ese vociferador me llegó justo cuando estaba en una cafetería muggle con Dudley y tía Petunia, intentando retomar nuestros lazos. ¡Ambos salieron corriendo muertos de miedo y de vergüenza, jurando que ahora sí no volverían a verme!

Se rió más y Draco no pudo evitar reírse también. Mandar un vociferador sonaba a algo que él perfectamente habría hecho, y con mucha más razón si ya sentía _algo más_ por Harry Potter que sólo amistad.

—Y... supongo que te enojaste conmigo por arruinarte ese reencuentro con tus parientes, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Así es. Tenía meses intentando convencerlos de que nos viéramos de nuevo para charlar, pero después de eso... —Se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no había modo de que me pudiera llevar bien con ellos, así que se me pasó y te perdoné. Además, no es como si tú hubieras sabido que yo iba a estar con ellos esa tarde. Creo que tu plan secreto era que fuera Ginny o los Weasley los que estuvieran a mi lado al explotar el vociferador. —Harry sonrió y suspiró—. En fin. El punto es que, justamente porque me enojé contigo, fui y le pedí a Ginny que volviéramos a ser novios. Ella aceptó, claro, y bueno... Tú y yo dejamos de escribirnos. Fueron los meses más solitarios para mí, si te soy sincero. Extrañaba tanto tu retorcido sentido del humor, el modo en que me hacías reír o reflexionar con tus certeros comentarios, tu… tu atractiva presencia. Estar con Ginny no era _nada _en comparación.

Draco apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza.

—Siento haberme alejado... Debí haber comprendido que tú...

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Draco. Tú tenías razón. Yo no debí haber vuelto con Ginny. Sólo prolongué su sufrimiento. Jamás se lo dije a ella para no humillarla, pero la realidad era que, aun estando juntos, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Harry se silenció un momento y miró hacia el techo del dosel de su cama, como perdiéndose en recuerdos muy tristes. Draco esperó a que continuara.

—Entonces, llegó el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y todos fuimos convocados a la ceremonia. Yo asistí muerto de los nervios y de la emoción, preguntándome si estarías ahí, muriéndome de ganas de volver a verte... —Se giró hacia Draco y lo miró a los ojos con gran cariño—. Y ahí estabas. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí cuando salí a los jardines y te localicé a la distancia, tan... tan jodidamente guapo. ¿Recuerdas cómo ibas vestido? Dios, se me pone dura sólo de recordarlo. Llevabas una túnica oscura con detalles plateados y parecías resplandecer. Te veías mayor, mucho mayor y maduro de como yo te recordaba. Y entonces, te vi, y yo... Bueno. Tuve que usar mi túnica para cubrirme la entrepierna y no pasar semejante vergüenza. Nuestras sillas estaban la una junto a la otra, no sé de quién fue la idea de sentarnos juntos, pero que Merlín y todos los magos lo bendigan por siempre. Recuerdo que te vi venir hacia donde yo estaba ya sentado, sin comprender qué demonios pasaba conmigo porque, joder, se me había puesto dura sólo de verte, y tú me sonreíste y...

Draco tenía los ojos húmedos.

—¿Y...?

Harry suspiró hondamente.

—Fue cuando tuve que aceptarlo. Aceptar que no era tan heterosexual como yo creía y que además estaba loco por ti.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante un momento sin decir nada. Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Harry no notara que los labios le temblaban.

—Te sentaste junto a mí y, no sé cómo, pero te las ingeniaste para quedar completamente pegado a mi lado. Toda la maldita ceremonia sentí tu muslo pegado al mío, y no recuerdo ni una puta palabra de lo que dijeron todas las personalidades que dieron discursos porque en lo único que podía pensar era en el calor que tu cuerpo le trasmitía al mío a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones. No quería entender lo que me pasaba, no quería creerlo porque... porque tenía tanto miedo. Yo... Tú lo sabes, yo siempre quise formar una familia, tener hijos, y bueno... Estaba aterrado de ser gay y no poder.

—Pero pudimos... —quiso interrumpirlo Draco.

—Claro, pero eso fue después, mucho después, cuando ya éramos mayores y nos enteramos del procedimiento. Pero en ese momento, yo no tenía idea de que se podía tener hijos así, entre dos hombres, con la ayuda de una mujer. El punto es que aquel día, en medio de mi epifanía, yo tenía tanto terror que, cuando acabó la ceremonia, supongo que te acuerdas, me levanté y huí de ti. Para mi mala suerte, aunque luego fue buena, claro está, hubo una fiesta en el Gran Comedor después de la ceremonia y tuvimos que quedarnos. Y ahí... —Miró a Draco con los verdes ojos resplandeciendo de emoción—. ¿Te acuerdas? De algún modo, un poco más tarde, me atrapaste a solas en un rincón del salón y me besaste. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Me besaste tan duro, tan excitante, tan... _entregado_ y durante tanto rato, que yo sentí como si los dedos de mis pies se enroscaran dentro de mis zapatos y un fuego de excitación me invadiera todo el cuerpo, tan intenso que el cuero cabelludo comenzó a sudarme.

Draco soltó una larga carcajada.

—Oh dios mío, ¿así de bueno fue?

Harry asintió con ojos soñadores.

—El mejor beso que me habían dado jamás. No sé si tengas idea de lo que ese beso significó para mí en ese entonces. Yo me había besuqueado mucho con Ginny, pero jamás había sentido ese nivel de pasión. Fue... fue toda una experiencia religiosa. Y si a eso le sumas que te veías tan apetecible y guapo como ibas vestido, con tu cabello en aquel corte moderno que te quedaba tan bien, todo seguro y confiado de ti mismo, Dios... Se me hace agua la boca sólo de recordarlo. —Se rieron juntos otra vez—. Bastó eso y un beso y no pude seguir negándome a mí mismo que estaba enamorado de ti. Que lo que sentía por Ginny no era absolutamente nada en comparación.

Draco le sonrió mucho aunque la verdad era que el pecho le dolía por la tristeza de no haber vivido esa experiencia.

—¿Y luego...?

Harry suspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Pues sólo eso. En resumen: me acorralaste en un rincón, me tomaste de las solapas de la túnica y me besaste. Una... sola... vez. Pero con el mejor beso de la historia, estoy seguro. Ni siquiera necesitaste hacerme más. Te separaste de mí después de un rato de comerte mi boca y me dijiste, mirándome a los ojos: "Si quieres más de esto, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme". Y te fuiste, dejándome más caliente que el infierno, pero totalmente curado de mi confusión sexual. —Harry hizo una pequeña pausa donde volvió a mirar hacia un lado, como perdiéndose en sus recuerdos—. Así que, después de unos días, en lo que reuní valor, terminé con Ginny y te mandé una lechuza para encontrarnos en un café. Y ahí, así… Así fue que comenzó nuestra historia juntos.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia arriba, una sonrisa boba en su gesto y los ojos ensoñadores. Era obvio que sus recuerdos eran de lo más agradables, y Draco sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho. Suspiró de tristeza y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, intentando visualizar en su mente todo lo que Harry acababa de contarle.

—Y... ¿ese fue el recuerdo que usaste anoche para conjurar a tu patronus? ¿Nuestro primer beso?

Harry sonrió de lado.

—Sí, pero no completamente... Es curioso, pero el recuerdo no es sólo el beso en sí, sino lo que implicó en ese momento. Lo que más me enternece es pensar en tu valentía.

Draco se incorporó para verlo a la cara.

—¿Mi valentía, dices? ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry lo vio a los ojos.

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Pues a ese atrevimiento descarado que te movió a seducirme así, a buscarme en la fiesta y a besarme de aquel modo. No sé si fue lo que viviste durante la guerra o qué, pero... Estabas muy cambiado a como eras antes, en nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts. Creo que fue la incursión a Azkaban porque, ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez después de eso me dijiste que después de haber sacado a tu padre de ahí, te sentías capaz de realizar cualquier cosa.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Eso era comprensible, incluso ahora podía pensarlo así.

—Entonces...

—Entonces eso fue lo que me volvió loco por ti, lo que me terminó de convencer que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más grande que lo que creía sentir por Ginny. No fue sólo el beso. Fue... fue toda esa fuerza interna tuya que te llevó a ello. No sé si me entiendes...

Draco no le respondió. Se quedó pensando en esas palabras, las cuales rebotaban en las paredes de su cerebro como pelotas de ping pong. _Atrevimiento descarado_, había dicho Harry. Vaya. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a él mismo así, compitiendo en temeridad con el mismísimo Harry "Embajador de los valientes Gryffindor de los cojones" Potter.

—¿Lo que quieres decir es que te enamoraste de mí sólo porque te gané el puesto del intrépido del año? —preguntó sonriendo.

Harry soltó risitas.

—No precisamente, tonto. Fue más bien que... No sé, pero me pareció sumamente tierno que tú, que siempre te preocupaste por las apariencias y lo que los demás pensaran de ti, que estabas muy angustiado por cumplir con los estándares de tu legado de mago sangre pura y de complacer a tu exigente padre, fueras y te atrevieras a hacer algo como besar a un chico supuestamente hetero y con novia, sin que te importara en lo más mínimo si resultabas humillado o si eras rechazado.

De pronto, algo amargo le subió a Draco por la boca del estómago y sintió náuseas. Se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado en la cama. ¿Dónde había oído eso antes?

_No lo oíste en ningún lado, estúpido_, le respondió aquella molesta voz interior que sonaba como Snape, _tú mismo lo pensaste_.

_Cierto_, se respondió a él mismo. Había sido en aquella ocasión en la que, mirando el retrato que estaba en la galería este de la mansión, Draco había "odiado" a su "otro yo" por _haberse atrevido a tanto_ y haber conseguido, de ese modo, el amor de Harry Potter y todo lo bueno que le llegó después. Se había sentido celoso por la aparente valentía de ese otro Draco que en realidad era él mismo. Parecía que, por alguna razón, el hecho de hablar con Harry en el baño de Myrtle en vez de haberlo atacado, lo hubiese vuelto más audaz de lo que Draco era en su vida real.

Se dejó caer en las almohadas y clavó su ojos en el techo del dosel, analizando todo eso.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir en voz baja—... Fue mi "intrepidez" lo que te enamoró de mí. Mi… mi poca preocupación a que me rechazaras aquel beso.

Harry suspiró con nostalgia.

—Pudiéramos decir que contribuyó enormemente entre otras cosas, así es. Aparte de que tu beso fue la experiencia más orgásmica que había vivido en mis casi diecinueve años de existir. Joder, recuerdo que me dejaste tan excitado que tuve que ir a los baños más cercanos al Gran Comedor para... ya sabes para qué —se rió—. Aparte de todo lo que eres y que me vuelve loco, tú lo sabes bien.

Draco se incorporó y miró a Harry con coquetería.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo digas. Dímelo, anda —insistió con voz ronca, llevando una mano hasta el rostro de Harry y usando el dedo pulgar para acariciarlo en la mejilla, rozándole los labios.

Harry cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a abrirlos, mirando a Draco fijamente.

—Qué vanidoso eres. Sabes bien todo lo que veo en ti que me tiene enamorado perdido. Me vuelve loco la seguridad en ti mismo que tienes, tu carácter venenoso y sarcástico con la gente que te trata mal, pero extremadamente dulce y generoso con aquellos a quienes quieres. La devoción que le dedicas a tu familia. Tu elegancia. Lo culto, inteligente y divertido que eres. —Harry volvió a suspirar y Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta. Jamás se habría imaginado que Harry Potter podría verlo así y, todavía más allá, amarlo por esas características—. No tienes idea de lo enamorado que estoy de ti. Estoy convencido de que moriría si nos separamos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry. Pero de todas maneras, no hay que arriesgarnos.

Harry soltó una risita sofocada.

—No, no hay que arriesgarnos.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante mucho rato, Draco todavía acariciando el rostro de Harry con la punta de sus dedos. Le parecía tan hermoso. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo admiraban con anhelo y, cuando uno de los dedos de Draco tocó sus labios, Harry entreabrió la boca y se lo lamió. Draco gimió ante el erótico gesto.

No pudo soportarlo más: se le echó encima a Harry, lo cubrió totalmente con su cuerpo vestido sólo con calzoncillos y devoró su boca con el beso más entregado que, estaba seguro, jamás le había dado a nadie más. Con ambas manos lo tomó de las mejillas y sumergió su lengua en Harry, y fue tan duro y tan pasional que Harry sólo pudo reaccionar dejándose hacer, gimiendo largamente, llevando sus manos hacia el cabello de Draco y enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras platinadas. Draco sintió un escalofrío de placer y lo besó todavía más rudamente.

—Dra-Draco, oh Draco... —gimoteaba Harry entre besos. Parecía totalmente extasiado si algo se podía deducir de la forma en que arqueaba su cuerpo desnudo hacia Draco, su erección haciendo acto de presencia casi de inmediato—. Así, exactamente así.

Draco separó un poco sus labios para poder hablar.

—¿Así?

—Sí, así. Me encanta que me beses _así_ —decía Harry, quien acercaba su cara hacia Draco, como buscando más de sus labios—. Me recuerda a nuestro primer beso. _Exactamente así_.

Draco sonrió presuntuoso. Sabía que él besaba bien, pero suponía que era el amor que ya sentía por Harry lo que lo llevaba a besarlo con mayor intensidad. Y, aparentemente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para derretir al Gryffindor.

No se hizo del rogar. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre Harry y volvió a besarlo durante un largo rato, lo más rudo que pudo, sumergiendo su lengua, mordiéndole los labios, Harry gimiendo incontrolable, Draco prácticamente violándole la boca y el otro respondiendo fascinado. Harry abrió las piernas lo más que pudo para dejar que su entrepierna y la de Draco entraran en contacto, llevando sus manos por la espalda de Draco, acariciando con fervor y, luego, estirándolas hacia abajo para quitarle sus calzoncillos. Draco le ayudó elevando un poco su cuerpo. Y así, estando ambos totalmente desnudos, pudieron entrar en contacto total.

Sus erecciones, ya húmedas con sudor y preseminal, se rozaron y los dos jadearon ante la sensación.

—Dios mío, Harry... —masculló Draco, incrédulo. Jamás pensó que se podía sentir tanto en algo como eso.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dobló las rodillas, abriendo más las piernas. Draco le mordió el cuello.

—Draco, fóllame, simplemente... fóllame, te lo suplico —gimoteó.

Draco asintió y procedió a obedecer.

Se levantó un poco, le ayudó a Harry a sostener sus piernas abiertas y buscó con su erección la entrada todavía húmeda por sus actividades de la noche anterior. Sintió el modo en que la punta de su pene comenzaba a adentrarse en el culo de Harry y los dos gimotearon, ansiosos.

—Dios mío, Draco, cómo te amo, cómo te... Fóllame, lo más duro que puedas, por favor, por favor. Necesito sentirte dentro, ya... ah.

Draco se dejó caer con todo su peso y, de un sólo movimiento muy brusco, se metió por completo en Harry, silenciándolo. O al menos, obligándolo a dejar de hablar, porque a partir de ese instante, Harry fue sólo un grifo abierto de gemidos desesperados totalmente pornográficos.

Draco comenzó a follárselo lo más duro y rápido que pudo, no sólo porque Harry se lo había pedido, sino porque él también lo necesitaba así. Con cada estocada cambiaba un poco el ángulo, buscando, buscando. Con las manos movía y acariciaba las piernas de Harry, levantándolas lo más que podía, elevándose él mismo de a poco con cada embestida. Pronto terminó de rodillas sobre la cama con Harry totalmente doblado debajo de él, sumergiéndose tan fuerte una y otra vez que la cabecera no dejaba de hacer ruido con cada golpe contra la pared.

Tan concentrado estaba en poner toda su alma y fuerzas en follarse a Harry lo mejor que podía, que se sorprendió cuando, de pronto, Harry comenzó a eyacular sin siquiera tocarse su erección. El moreno apretó los labios y gimoteó como Draco jamás lo había escuchado, y éste lo observó, fascinado y completamente perdido, mientras Harry se retorcía en medio de espasmos de placer y su erección arrojaba espesos hilos color perla, empapando su estómago y el de Draco.

La visión, tan deslumbrante y embriagadora, sumada al modo en que el culo de Harry apretó a Draco a niveles que se volvieron insoportables, provocó que éste se dejara perder también casi inmediatamente. Incapaz de sostenerse con las piernas, Draco sintió el orgasmo invadiéndolo y se desplomó sobre Harry, arrancándole un gemido sofocado. Harry lo envolvió entre sus brazos, llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Draco y, con los dedos, le rozó la hendidura entre sus nalgas mientras éste se vaciaba dentro de él, empujándose lo más que podía, lo más profundo, experimentando un nivel de pasión que jamás pensó que podía existir.

—Oh, Harry, te amo, te amo, te... —decía una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo que las pulsaciones de su culminación. Creyó escuchar que Harry le respondía de igual modo, y lo oyó gimotear en medio de un gran placer a pesar de que él ya había terminado, como si el orgasmo de Draco fuera compartido por Harry de alguna jodida y romántica manera.

Cuando finalmente todo terminó para Draco, ambos magos se quedaron quietos, jadeando ruidosamente, sintiendo sudor y semen escurriéndoles por toda la extensión de sus cuerpos. Harry dejó sus caricias lascivas y se concentró en la espalda de Draco, recorriéndola tiernamente con sus dedos. Draco, con la cara clavada en el cuello de Harry, comenzó a darle besitos y mordidas, sonriendo satisfecho, maravillado porque en menos de veinticuatro horas, habían tenido el sexo más espectacular, nada más y nada menos que _e__n tres ocasiones._

Pensó en lo que sería poder estar así lo que les restaba de existencia y los ojos se le humedecieron.

Harry volvió a repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que le agradecía todo lo que hacía por él, por haberle devuelto su patronus, por haberle dado a Eltanin. Draco sólo cerró los ojos y dejó que una lágrima traicionera pasara desapercibida entre el sudor que escurría desde su cabeza hasta la piel ardiente y sonrojada de su compañero.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de quedarse así, Draco comenzó a sentirse adormilado y decidió levantarse. El amanecer apenas se vislumbraba en el horizonte: las nubes anteriormente muy azules estaban comenzando a teñirse de rosa y anaranjado. Draco calculó que faltaría un poco menos de media hora para las ocho de la mañana, la hora que finalmente saldría el sol. Se preguntó cuánto faltaría para que Eltanin despertara.

—Voy a darme una ducha —le susurró a Harry mientras se levantaba de encima de él y su pene, ahora fláccido, salía todo embarrado y pegajoso del trasero del otro. Harry hizo un ruidito de decepción y lo abrazó, negándose a dejarlo ir.

—Sólo si me dejas acompañarte —le masculló al oído.

Draco lo miró a la cara y sonrió mucho. No dejaba de maravillarle que, a pesar de tener tantos años juntos, Harry pareciera insaciable como si estuvieran en plena luna de miel. ¿Acaso Granger se habría equivocado y sí existían parejas de casados que hacían el amor todos los días de su vida?

Él no iba a negarse.

—Claro —dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír—. Vaya que te hace falta, ¿eh? Apestas a elfo anciano.

Harry se rió, se incorporó y, mientras Draco se levantaba de la cama, le soltó un almohadazo. Draco escapó por poco y se alejó riéndose mucho.

Ambos entraron a la ducha (ahora con agua tibia: Harry no quiso ni escuchar hablar de bañarse con agua helada en pleno invierno), se enjabonaron lentamente el uno al otro y Draco terminó haciéndole una mamada lenta y escrupulosa a Harry que lo dejó respirando agitado apoyado de espalda contra el muro azulejeado.

Harry le correspondió de la misma manera.

Al terminar, Draco había estado a punto de soltar un "¡Dios mío, no había tenido tanto sexo en tan poco tiempo nunca en toda mi vida!", pero tuvo que contenerse porque la verdad era que presentía que, al lado de Harry, sus días, todos sus días, eran así de sexosos. El corazón le saltaba de gozo sólo de imaginar lo que le esperaba al lado de Harry si podía continuar viviendo ahí.

Estaban vistiéndose cuando la varita de Harry se accionó con el encantamiento monitor. Ambos, sonriendo mucho y con tremendo gesto de satisfacción en la cara, se miraron a los ojos al escuchar los balbuceos alegres de su pequeño hijo.

—Yo voy —dijo Draco—. Voy a vestirlo bien abrigado porque quiero que salgamos a desayunar los tres juntos. Hay un lugar en Londres que...

—¿El Dalloway Terrace? —interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Oh sí, vamos! Me muero por ver su decoración invernal de este año.

Draco soltó una risita. Aparentemente, sus gustos pijos continuaban siendo los mismos ahí.

—Bien, armemos un plan, entonces. Desayunamos ahí, regresamos a la casa a pasar un rato con mis padres y nos arreglamos para ir a Londres en la noche a reunirnos con los demás. ¿A qué hora debemos estar allá?

—A las once, en el Big Ben, como siempre —respondió Harry radiante mientras se calzaba sus viejas botas.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¿El Big Ben? ¿Se refería Harry a _arriba del Big Ben_? No se atrevió a preguntarle para no parecer sospechoso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, montarse en la torre más alta del Palacio de Westminster, aprovechando sus poderes mágicos, le parecía la mejor opción. Desde ahí arriba, tendrían una vista espectacular del London Eye al otro lado del río, que era el sitio preciso donde se lanzaban los fuegos artificiales.

La perspectiva lo llenó de emoción.

—Siempre me he preguntado —comenzó a decir mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo—, por qué a Hermione, trabajando para el Ministerio y todo, no le molesta que nos trepemos de incógnito al Big Ben.

Harry sonrió mucho.

—Incluso a alguien como a ella le gusta, de vez en cuando, romper las reglas... ¿Nunca te contamos que, en nuestro quinto año, ella fue quien...?

Se interrumpió porque Eltanin comenzó a hacer sonidos más demandantes a través de su monitor, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Draco se alejó del espejo, le dio un rápido besito a Harry en los labios, le sonrió y salió del cuarto para ir a ver a su pequeño hijo.

* * *

Después de haber acomodado a Eltanin en su lujoso carrito de bebé y de arroparlo bien con su linda ropa invernal, los esposos se desaparecieron hasta El Caldero Chorreante, desde donde caminaron hasta el lujoso restaurante donde pensaban tomar su primera comida del día. Aquel era un domingo donde se sentía el ambiente festivo del Año Nuevo que se avecinaba, así que no se sorprendieron de encontrar el centro de la ciudad abarrotado de turistas y locales.

Tomaron un espléndido desayuno, caminaron un poco más y compraron algunas cosas. Entraron al Callejón Diagon, pasaron por afuera de la tienda de antigüedades del señor Kline y fue cuando Draco recordó, con un sobresalto, el reloj de Harry que todavía no le había devuelto.

Miró hacia el escaparate de la tienda y trató de acordarse en dónde había dejado el reloj. _Seguramente en el abrigo que traía ayer_, se respondió, comenzando a preocuparse.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó Harry.

—Tu reloj —le respondió Draco, sorprendiéndose a él mismo por la respuesta tan sincera—. ¿Recuerdas que desapareció de tu tocador hace unos días? Yo lo tengo, Harry. Había olvidado regresártelo, pero está a buen resguardo, no te preocupes.

—Oh —exclamó Harry. El semblante se le suavizó—. ¡Genial! Me sentía terrible, creí que lo había tirado por algún lado sin darme cuenta.

Draco le sonrió con tensión y no dijo más, agradecido de que Harry no hiciera preguntas. Ambos continuaron su paseo empujando por turnos el carrito de su bebé y, después de un rato, decidieron regresar a casa para comer con los padres de Draco.

* * *

En cuanto arribaron a la mansión, Harry le comunicó a Draco que se encargaría de acostar a Eltanin, quien había caído rendido y estaba echándose una siesta todavía montado en su carrito. Draco lo aceptó y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar el reloj. Revolvió todo su guardarropa sin éxito. Llamó a Ashy y lo cuestionó al respecto, pero el elfo, casi llorando, le juró que él no había encontrado nada entre la ropa para lavar. Draco comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Acaso lo habría perdido en algún lugar afuera de la mansión? Ni siquiera recordaba en dónde lo había dejado después de recogerlo de la tienda del señor Kline, hacía dos días ya.

Suspiró y trató de no angustiarse. Harry no iba a molestarse por eso, ¿verdad que no? De todas maneras, decidió no sacar el tema a colación mientras se daba tiempo de buscarlo. Quizá se le había caído en casa de Pansy, pues había ido ahí justo después de la tienda de antigüedades. Le preguntaría esa misma noche a su amiga.

Sintiéndose un poco más satisfecho, salió de su cuarto porque la sola visión de su cama lo hacía sentir sueño: llevaba ya más de treinta horas sin dormir y, con tanta actividad y emociones, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse pesado y bastante cansado.

Salió a toda prisa para evitar la tentación de recostarse un rato.

* * *

Harry y él se encontraron en el comedor con sus padres, comieron juntos y charlaron durante un rato. La pesadez que Draco sintió después de los platillos, hizo que el cansancio que experimentaba se volviera casi insoportable. En más de una ocasión dio un cabezazo, a punto de quedarse dormido, lo que le acarreó más de una mirada de preocupación de parte de sus compañeros comensales. Harry le preguntó si no quería dormir una siesta antes de su salida a Londres y Draco rechazó esa sugerencia tan fervientemente que Harry se asustó.

—Voy a ir a... A trabajar un momento a mi despacho —dijo Draco de pronto, poniéndose bruscamente de pie—. Necesito terminar algo urgente antes de mañana.

Salió a toda prisa del comedor, fue a la cocina, se echó otro gran trago de poción herbovitalizante cuyo efecto apenas sí sintió, y luego se puso a pasear por toda la mansión como desesperado porque presentía que, si se quedaba quieto más de un minuto, caería dormido.

Le estaba costando no sucumbir ante aquella necesidad fisiológica tan demandante. El cansancio llegó a ser tan intenso que lo sentía en lo más profundo de los huesos. Los párpados se le sentían pesados y arenosos contra los globos oculares, y pronto se encontró con que no sabía qué más hacer para poder aguantar despierto. Miró su reloj con desesperación. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde.

Gimió con frustración y caminó a toda prisa. Sin proponérselo, terminó paseando por las galerías de la mansión, así que se entretuvo intentando concentrarse en admirar cada una de las pinturas de los antepasados de su familia, los cuales no dejaban de mirarlo con curiosidad y cierto grado de rechazo, como si ellos supieran que esa vida no era la que le correspondía en realidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco al pensar en eso. Lentamente, se encaminó hasta el cuadro de él con Harry y Eltanin y el cual, se había prometido, no volvería a visitar.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que no existía ningún otro Draco Malfoy porque no había un multiverso como él había pensado, la experiencia de mirar aquel retrato era totalmente diferente.

Draco, soñoliento y cansado, se quedó observando largo rato la pintura, suspirando de vez en cuando y sonriendo con nostalgia, deprimido por no haber vivido en carne propia todos aquellos años con Harry y los primeros meses de vida de Eltanin.

De cuántas cosas se había perdido.

_Pero no importa_, se dijo firmemente. _Lo pasado, pasado es. Lo valioso es el momento presente y __lo que queda por venir__._ Se acaloró al pensar en todo el sexo que planeaba tener con Harry de ese día en adelante para compensar los años que no había vivido a su lado, no le importaba si lo dejaba flaco, ojeroso y exprimido por tantas eyaculaciones. Sonrió, y también se ilusionó al pensar en Eltanin y en la maravillosa aventura que sería verlo crecer, educarlo, verlo volar en escoba, subirlo al expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez.

Había agachado la cabeza mientras pensaba en eso, así que la elevó hacia el cuadro para admirarlo por última ocasión antes de marcharse. Observó su propia imagen con detenimiento, preguntándose cómo algo tan simple como no haber peleado con Harry en un baño había cambiado su carácter otorgándole más arrojo e imprudencia. Quizá era, como había dicho Harry, el haber irrumpido en Azkaban y haber sobrevivido para contarlo, lo que lo volvió tan temerario. Tanto que, un tiempo después, no tuvo miedo de besar a Harry Potter en una fiesta a pesar de saber que él era novio de Ginny Weasley.

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca y pensó en lo mucho que lo asombraba ese nuevo aspecto de él mismo. Él, en su vida real, jamás se habría atrevido a algo así. Una vez había pillado a Harry bañándose a solas en las duchas del estadio después de un partido y, a pesar de la tentación, jamás le pasó por la cabeza de manera seria haber hecho cualquier intento de acercarse al héroe. Y después, el mismo Harry había tratado de invitarle un trago en una fiesta donde se habían tropezado, pero Draco, aterrorizado de lo que pudiera pasar, se había negado.

En cambio, acá... Acá había sido Draco, apenas con diecinueve años, quien había besado a Harry Potter de un modo tan ardiente que éste no había tenido más remedio que aceptar su bisexualidad y que Draco no le era indiferente.

_Fui yo_, pensó Draco con emoción, cayendo apenas en cuenta de eso. _No fue Harry. Si por él hubiese sido, habría continuado de novio con la Weasley sin atreverse a buscarme a mí. Fui yo quien se atrevió. Fui yo quien no tuvo miedo __a ser gay, ni __a ver__m__e rechazado._

Era eso lo que lo maravillaba más: haberse sobrepuesto al temor a que Harry lo hubiese hechizado, golpeado o simplemente ignorado cuando lo besó por primera vez. Esa... esa era un tipo de intrepidez a la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

Y gracias a eso, como bien le había dicho Harry allá arriba en su habitación, era que ahora estaban juntos formando una familia.

La revelación le cayó como balde de agua helada.

Era eso. Era eso a lo que Snape se refería. _Te quedarás en este vistazo hasta que te des cuenta de qué es lo que te falta en tu vida_.

Draco dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose del retrato. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr por la galería rumbo a las escaleras.

A lo que Snape se refería era, ni más ni menos, a algo bastante sencillo en apariencia.

Lo que le hacía falta era simplemente valentía: vencer el miedo al rechazo.

* * *

Buscó a Harry por toda la mansión y finalmente lo encontró en su cuarto. Harry estaba acostado en la cama cuidando al bebé, quien, rodeado de varios juguetes, estaba sentado justo en el centro de la misma.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Harry, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—. Te ves muy pálido.

—¿Eh? No, no, no es nada, no te preocupes. —Draco intentó sonreír y suspiró para tranquilizarse—. ¡Hola, cosita bella! —le dijo a Eltanin y se sentó en la cama junto a ellos. Eltanin lo recibió con grititos de alegría y trató de darle el juguete que tenía en la mano en ese momento.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada que estaba junto a Draco.

—Vamos, acuéstate un rato. Todavía faltan varias horas para nuestra salida. ¿Por qué no descansas? La noche va a ser muuuy larga, mejor que te prepares para que puedas aguantar, ¿eh? —añadió, dándole a Draco una mirada lasciva y arqueando una ceja.

Draco soltó una risa sofocada y se dejó caer en la almohada. Oh dios, era tan suave y esponjosa. Suspiró de placer.

—¿Te he dicho alguien lo insaciable que eres? ¿No te bastan los cuatro orgasmos que has tenido entre ayer y hoy?

Harry fingió que se escandalizaba ante lo dicho por Draco. Le tapó al bebé las pequeñas orejas con sus manos.

—¡No hables de temas sexuales delante del niño! —exclamó en un fingido tono azorado.

Draco se rió mucho y se arremolinó sobre la almohada, buscando la postura más cómoda. Harry lo miró con ternura y, tomando una manta que estaba al pie de la cama, se la puso encima, cobijándolo.

Draco no quería dormir, por supuesto que no. Lo único que quería era descansar un poco, quedarse un rato ahí en su cama, con Harry mirándolo con aquel cariño y tratándolo así de bien, con el bebé en medio de los dos jugando alegremente con sus pequeños animales coloridos de plástico, balbuceando tiernas palabras sin significado que eran música para los oídos de Draco...

La oscuridad y el silencio lo envolvieron. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado muchas horas después, o al menos, así fue como se sintió.

Se aterrorizó y se enojó por partes iguales porque, al juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana, parecía que ya era de mañana. ¡Carajo! ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche y se había perdido el festejo de Año Nuevo?

Joder, iba a matar a Harry.

Pero, no… No era posible, Harry no era así. Harry lo habría despertado, ellos...

Se sentó en la cama. Estaba acostado del lado contrario a donde se había quedado dormido y estaba vistiendo un pijama. Afuera, estaba nevando levemente.

Miró a su alrededor. No había señales de Harry ni del bebé. El corazón comenzó a latirle de manera dolorosa; el pánico que lo invadió repentinamente casi lo hizo vomitar.

Se levantó tan rápido que se tropezó con las mantas y las sábanas. Miró hacia la cómoda donde estaban las fotos más queridas de él y Harry y...

Nada.

No había nada.

Sólo una foto de él con su madre y un retrato de Lucius. Eran las fotos que estaban antes, en su otra vida, en...

—No... No, no, no, no puede ser —gimió, aterrorizado, negándose a creerlo. El pánico amenazaba con darle un ataque cardíaco. Con las manos temblándole violentamente, tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y convocó un encantamiento de calendario—. ¡¿Qué maldito día es hoy?! —gritó, comenzando a perder los estribos por culpa del miedo.

Las letras se formaron ante sus ojos y él las observó, atónito.

"Lunes 25 de diciembre del 2006", le manifestó el encantamiento.

Draco se le quedó viendo sin poder creerlo, sin querer creerlo. Había retrocedido en el tiempo casi una semana completa. Había vuelto a su realidad, exactamente a la misma mañana en la que había comenzado todo eso.

Se quedó en shock y, mientras las palabras del encantamiento se desvanecían lentamente ante sus ojos, él se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el helado suelo.


	18. Navidad, otra vez

**Capítulo 17. Navidad, otra vez**

Todavía arrodillado junto a su cama, Draco experimentó un nivel de ansiedad e incredulidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Comenzó a respirar superficial y rápidamente, ahogándose porque el aire no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones, negándose a aceptar la realidad que se le planteaba a sus ojos.

Meneó la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer hacia adelante y apoyaba las manos sobre el suelo. Aquello tenía que tratarse de un error. Seguramente alguien había quitado las fotografías de la cómoda de su cuarto, y el encantamiento de calendario simplemente se había equivocado.

Intentando convencerse de eso (_aunque en el fondo sabía que no era posible, pues era mundialmente sabido que el encantamiento de calendario era infalible)_, Draco se puso de pie rápido y torpe. Así tal como estaba, en pijama y sin zapatos, atravesó su cuarto a tropezones y salió por la puerta. Jadeando por la falta de oxígeno, llegó corriendo al cuarto de Eltanin y abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando ver esa recámara tal como la recordaba: la cuna, los muebles y la decoración infantiles, los juguetes de su pequeño hijo…

No era así. No había nada de eso.

Parpadeó varias veces todavía sin acceder a aceptarlo.

Lentamente, la sangre se le congeló en las venas cuando no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que eso no era una alucinación y que todo en aquella habitación había regresado a ser lo que era antes: un simple cuarto de huéspedes que no tenía en absoluto ni un solo motivo infantil. De nuevo, una cama tamaño matrimonial con dosel dominaba el espacio, y todo estaba decorado en oscuros colores púrpura como antaño.

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar un grito angustiado que quiso brotar entre sus labios. _No, no, no, Eltanin no... Todo menos eso, por favor, por favor._

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero él todavía se resistía a creerlo. Quizá... quizá… ¿algo había pasado durante la noche? Quizá habían cambiado al bebé de cuarto, quizá Draco no recordaba bien... Sí, seguramente, algo de eso tendría que ser.

Presa de una angustia que no había conocido antes, Draco comenzó a caminar como demente por todo el corredor, abriendo puerta tras puerta de todos y cada uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y fijándose en lo que había dentro.

Ninguno tenía la apariencia de que un bebé estuviera ocupándolo.

Sin darse por vencido, terminó con todos los de ese corredor, los más cercanos a su propio cuarto, y no se detuvo ahí. Continuó con todas y cada una de las habitaciones de esa planta, sintiéndose cada vez más agitado y aterrorizado.

No iba a aceptar así de fácil que Eltanin no existía más.

Finalmente llegó hasta el otro extremo de la planta, al cuarto principal de la casa: la habitación de sus padres. Importándole poco el decoro y los buenos modales, abrió aquellas puertas dobles de un solo golpe.

Su madre, sentada en la cama, vestida con una esponjada y elegante bata y con huellas de acabar de despertar, se giró hacia él.

—¡Draco! Cielos, qué susto me sacaste. Feliz Navidad, hijo... —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa, pero entonces reparó en el semblante lunático y angustiado de Draco y se asustó—: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Se fijó en el otro extremo de la enorme cama de esa recámara: el sitio que solía ocupar su padre. Estaba vacío e intacto, como si nadie hubiese dormido ahí durante la noche.

Miró a su madre con los ojos como platos.

—¡Mamá! ¿En dónde... en dónde están los demás?

Narcisa, muy pálida, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Draco.

—¿Los demás? ¡Oh, Draco, ¿cuáles demás? ¿De quiénes me estás hablando?

Draco la miró fijamente y pasó saliva.

—¿De-de El... Eltanin? —masculló, para probar la reacción de su progenitora.

—¿Eltanin? —repitió ella—. ¿Te refieres a Eltanin Black, el tío abuelo de mi padre que vivía en París?

Su madre no estaba bromeando. Ella no era así, y además parecía tan preocupada como Draco. Todo aquello era _muy real. _Draco volvió a llevarse una mano a la boca: le estaba costando no ponerse a llamar a gritos a todas aquellas personas que le hacían falta en esa casa. _Eltanin, su padre... Harry_.

—Oh dios, oh dios —comenzó a murmurar, alejándose de su madre, que cada vez se asustaba más al verlo en ese estado—. No puede ser, los he perdido, los he perdido... Snape tenía razón...

Narcisa intentó tocarlo en un brazo y Draco retrocedió.

—Draco, ¡ya está bien de esto! —exclamó ella, mirándolo con enojo y ciñéndose la bata alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Explícame por favor de qué estás hablando! ¿Por qué mencionas a Snape? ¿Acaso me estás jugando una broma?

Draco negó, escuchando a su progenitora apenas distraídamente; el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho y la cabeza le daba vueltas en espiral. No podía asimilar aquel conocimiento, aquella certeza de que, ni su hijo, ni su padre, ni su esposo, vivían ahí.

La certeza de que, a excepción de Harry, ni siquiera _existían_ ahí.

De nuevo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sin tener modo lógico de explicarse delante de Narcisa, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras principales.

Bajó a toda velocidad y se dirigió hacia el salón de juegos. Abrió la puerta de un manotazo y de nuevo se paró en seco al comprobar que tampoco ahí había rastros de que existiese un bebé en la familia.

—No... —volvió a murmurar, caminando hacia atrás, como si la vista de aquellos muebles sobrios y mesas para jugar cartas, pudiera hacerle daño físico.

Casi se tropieza con sus pies desnudos en su prisa de volver a pegar carrera. Haciendo caso omiso del frío que sentía y de la rigidez de sus músculos, corrió como desaforado hacia las galerías. Atravesó la del lado oeste y llegó jadeando hasta la pared de la galería este donde había estado colgado el retrato de él con su familia...

Nada. El cuadro no existía ahí. Tampoco ahí quedaba señal alguna de que Draco tuviese un hijo y un esposo.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a retroceder. El corazón le latía tan duro que podía sentirlo retumbar dentro de su caja torácica y lo escuchaba dentro de sus oídos. Con los ojos empañados por el llanto, volvió a las escaleras principales de mármol, ahora sin correr porque sentía que iba a desmayarse.

A paso lento y funesto llegó a su despacho. Abrió la puerta y confirmó que los cambios que él había realizado en su otra vida, no existían ahí. El despacho estaba tal como lo había dejado su padre al morir.

_Al morir._

Las rodillas le flaquearon y Draco de nuevo se desplomó sobre el suelo alfombrado del corredor, justo ahí, ante la puerta abierta de aquel despacho. No cabía duda, había regresado a su vida real, a esa vida donde no tenía nada, donde Lucius estaba muerto, donde su hijo jamás había nacido, y todo porque él…

Porque él había tomado una decisión diferente respecto a Harry Potter.

Pero, pero...

¿Y si no había sido así? Una leve esperanza le inundó el alma. Se incorporó un poco, se tomó las solapas de la pijama con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza, rompiendo la tela y lanzando botones por todos lados. Y así, con el pecho descubierto, bajó la mirada.

Aun con los ojos nublados por culpa de las lágrimas, pudo ver con claridad las cicatrices del _sectumsempra_ en toda la parte delantera de su torso.

—No —masculló con la voz rota—. No, no, no, demonios, ¡Harry! ¿Qué hicimos, Harry, por Dios…?

Apretó las manos en puños frente a su cara y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía su argolla matrimonial puesta en la izquierda. Lentamente, Draco rotó su mano frente a él y abrió los dedos, observándoselos detenidamente. Con los de la mano derecha, se toqueteó el sitio donde tendría que haber estado colocado aquel anillo de oro que contenía un poco de la magia de Harry en él...

La realidad terminó de asentarse en su mente con un golpe tan violento y cruel que las náuseas lo invadieron y tuvo que correr al baño más cercano a vomitar.

Después, hecho un ovillo junto al inodoro, lloró con el corazón desgarrado hasta que, literalmente, no pudo más.

* * *

Después de un rato, fue bastante curioso como, a pesar de todas las evidencias, Draco todavía se negaba a aceptarlo.

Salió del baño con la camisa de su pijama rota y abierta, con la cara roja y húmeda de tanto llorar. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento por el corredor.

Tercamente, volvió a asomarse al despacho: tenía la estúpida esperanza de que todo volviese a ser como antes, y, cada vez que veía que no era así, quería ponerse a gritar de la frustración.

—¡ASHY!

El elfo, cuya actitud en esa realidad parecía más nerviosa y reservada que en la otra, se apareció ante él haciendo una reverencia.

—Diga, el amo —graznó el elfo antes de incorporarse. Entonces, miró el aspecto desaliñado de Draco y abrió mucho los ojos con susto, pero no dijo nada.

—Ashy, sígueme —le pidió Draco con voz más suave, comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto. El elfo lo siguió con las orejas gachas, como atemorizado—. Dime una cosa, por favor. ¿En dónde se encuentra el señor Lucius Malfoy en este momento?

Draco había preguntado eso sin mirar al elfo, así que se perdió la expresión que la criatura hubiese puesto.

—El amo... El señor Lucius está reposando en la cripta familiar de los Malfoy en la parte más trasera de los terrenos, señor —respondió con voz tímida, como si no comprendiera por qué Draco le preguntaba esas cosas y temiera un castigo.

Draco cerró los ojos muy apretados, recordando que él siempre había sido un cretino con todos los elfos de la mansión y por esa justa razón le tenían pavor.

—En la cripta familiar —repitió con voz hueca, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Apoyó un brazo contra el marco y se quedó ahí, sintiéndose muy débil. Creyó que podría desplomarse hasta el suelo.

—Sí, señor, amo Draco.

—¿Desde qué año? —preguntó Draco sin abrir los ojos.

Sintió y oyó al elfo removerse inquieto detrás de él.

—El amo Lucius nos dejó en el año 2000, señor.

Draco suspiró profundamente y asintió. Sí, nada había cambiado. Esa era su vida real, la de siempre. Una donde él no había sido ni amigo ni novio de Harry Potter y, en cambio, Lucius había ido a Azkaban dos veces para terminar muriendo cuando Draco apenas había cumplido veinte años.

Bajó los brazos y apretó las manos en puños, sintiéndose muy enojado de repente.

—¡VETE YA! —le gritó a Ashy y el elfo no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces: se desapareció de inmediato. Sabiéndose solo, Draco terminó de entrar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que estaba seguro que hasta su madre tendría que haber escuchado estuviese donde estuviese en la mansión.

No le importaba. Se sentía furioso. Todo eso era culpa de él por haber sido un cobarde toda su vida. Y también era la culpa de Harry Potter por no haber sido su amigo antes, por... por no haberlo ayudado a sacar a su padre de Azkaban y todo lo demás… ¡Y de Snape! Por supuesto. Todo era culpa de Snape. Draco había sido un mago perfectamente sano emocionalmente y muy feliz como llevaba su vida, sin arrepentimientos ni tristezas (o al menos, de eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse), y entonces, había tenido que llegar Snape a arruinarle todo y a robarle su tranquilidad al mostrarle una realidad que en verdad no existía, no había existido nunca, ni existiría jamás.

¿Para qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿para qué Snape había hecho todo eso si no había sido sólo para torturarlo y dejarlo así de infeliz?

Draco comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, caminó hasta el armario y, al comprobar que no estaba ninguna pertenencia de Harry ahí, negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía soportarlo. Iba a volverse loco.

¿Y si...? ¿Y si todo eso que él creía haber vivido como un "vistazo", en realidad no había sido más que una pesadilla muy elaborada que había tenido durante la noche? ¡Eso era lo más lógico! ¡Eso tenía que haber sido!

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas de modo abundante, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

Querer convencerse de que "el vistazo" había sido sólo un sueño, sólo un producto de su mente inconsciente, era un acto de bondad hacia él mismo, pero Draco sabía bien que no era cierto y que no podría creerlo por más que quisiera. Porque _eso, todo eso_, cada cosa, situación y conversación que había vivido en "el vistazo", no podían ser sólo producto de su mente. Era indudable que lo que le había sucedido se había sentido tan real que podía describirlo a detalle. Tan real que todavía podía sentir el abrazo que le dio a su padre; podía sentir entre sus dedos el cabello platinado suave como seda de Eltanin mientras acariciaba su cabecita y le daba una mamila… Tan real que podía cerrar los ojos y recordar perfectamente cómo se sentía el ardiente y suave interior del cuerpo de Harry Potter mientras le hacía el amor.

Habían sido muchos días, casi una semana entera, y Draco lo sentía así en su cuerpo y en su alma, sentía el paso del tiempo transcurrido ahí, sentía cada cosa vivida muy real. Sabía que, aunque ahí el calendario marcara 25 de diciembre, para él ya era el día 31.

Él realmente era una semana más viejo.

Él había vivido siete días en otro sitio, en otra realidad, y estaba convencido de ello con la misma certeza que lo movía a elevar su varita y saber que podría ejecutar magia con ella.

Y, hablando de magia…

Con la urgencia de querer comprobar una cosa, se puso de pie y buscó su varita. La había dejado tirada sobre el piso junto a la cama. La tomó y la acarició entre sus dedos, con el corazón lleno de miedo.

Iba a comprobar de una vez por todas si "el vistazo" había sido sólo un elaborado y largo sueño, o una realidad que había vivido en verdad.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró para calmarse y dejar de llorar, y buscó entre sus recuerdos el más agradable. De su vida real, de la que había tenido ahí hasta antes del vistazo, no creía tener nada rescatable, así que se dejó perder en todos los momentos increíbles que había pasado junto a Harry y Eltanin. Recordó vividamente a Harry narrándole su primer beso y cómo con eso él se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él, y, sonriendo como bobo ante esa memoria, con manos trémulas, elevó su varita hacia enfrente y murmuró:

—_Expecto patronum._

Sintió magia brotando de su cuerpo, canalizándose a través de la varita y ejecutándose ante él. Abrió los ojos lentamente y arrugó la cara en una mueca de gran amargura cuando vio su serpiente bebé moviéndose por la habitación, rodeándolo en movimientos circulares, irradiando ondas cálidas que parecían llegarle al alma.

Draco comenzó a llorar con sollozos ahogados. Lo sabía. Sabía que todo había sido real, no lo había soñado ni imaginado.

Todo… todo era culpa de Snape.

Demasiado enojado e incrédulo como para quedarse ahí contemplando la prueba de su desgracia, Draco dio un manotazo hacia el patronus y éste se desvaneció.

Se dio la media vuelta y se largó al baño a darse una ducha rápida. Iba a salir a buscar a Snape. No tenía idea de si podría encontrarlo, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Iría al mismo lugar donde lo había visto por primera vez, esperaría a verlo y arreglaría cuentas con él.

* * *

En el armario de la mansión, en esa vida, tenía mucha menos ropa que en "el vistazo" porque, claro, se suponía que él no vivía ahí sino en un loft del Soho. Mientras se había duchado a toda prisa, apenas sí había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso... En que ahora de nuevo tenía bajo su poder aquella propiedad y sus oficinas. El saberlo no le brindaba ningún consuelo a pesar de que, en los primeros días que había vivido en "el vistazo", lo único que había deseado era poder regresar a su loft y a todas las pertenencias que acumulaba ahí.

Se vistió a toda prisa frente al espejo sin poder dejar de mirar, casi hipnotizado, las cicatrices de su pecho. Esas marcas que Harry Potter le había dejado y que, con el pasar de los años, había aprendido a ignorar porque el recuerdo de cómo se las había hecho era demasiado amargo, ahora se le presentaban con un nuevo significado que amplificaba los sentimientos negativos. Meneó la cabeza, pensando que _ahora sí_ tendría que ponerse a investigar en serio para encontrar una manera de borrarlas de su cuerpo. No iba a poder soportar verlas día a día.

Se puso lo mejor que encontró entre las escasas prendas, se peinó el cabello -que ahí traía un poco más largo que en "el vistazo"- y salió de su cuarto. Se había dedicado todos aquellos minutos en que demoró en arreglarse a rumiar todo lo que le había pasado, concentrándose en _enojarse_ con Snape, con Potter y con él mismo porque, de alguna manera, estar furioso era mucho más sencillo que sucumbir a los sentimientos de derrota. Sentía que al enfadarse con otros y con las circunstancias, tenía energía para moverse y actuar.

Así que eso iba a hacer, justamente. Iba a actuar. Iba a encontrar a Snape y a exigirle que lo devolviera al "vistazo" porque era una putada y una crueldad haberle enseñado aquella vida y, luego, habérsela quitado.

Y así, con ese ímpetu que le otorgaba la rabia que sentía, Draco bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, tratando de recordar con precisión cuál callejón era aquel donde se había encontrado con Snape por primera vez.

Se sobresaltó un poco porque se encontró con su madre, quien, de pie con actitud extraña, lo esperaba en el vestíbulo.

Poniéndose en guardia, Draco ralentizó sus pasos y se acercó a Narcisa con cautela. Su mamá, vestida y arreglada un poco más elegante de lo que acostumbraba, lo miró venir con las manos entrelazadas y el gesto duro pero preocupado.

—Draco —le dijo—. Les pregunté a los elfos por ti y uno de ellos me dijo que te había visto un tanto alterado y quizá enfermo. Por eso decidí no molestarte y darte un tiempo a solas para que recuperaras la compostura. Ahora, _te exijo_ que me brindes una explicación.

Draco se detuvo ante Narcisa y no supo qué responder. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó la barbilla con los dedos. Era consciente de que, a pesar de la ducha y el acicalamiento, continuaba teniendo huellas de llanto en la cara.

—Quizá no me lo creas —murmuró, evitando mirar a su progenitora a los ojos—, pero anoche tuve un sueño acerca de... Acerca de Lucius. Al despertar hoy, por un segundo creí que todo había sido real y eso, de golpe, me trajo de vuelta al año en que enfermó y... lo perdimos —bajó la voz hasta enmudecer. Al menos, no estaba diciéndole mentiras. No totalmente.

Narcisa suspiró hondo y se acercó a su hijo. Le colocó una mano sobre el brazo.

—Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Yo misma tengo sueños así, todo el tiempo.

Draco se atrevió a elevar sus ojos hasta los de su madre y tuvo que tragar fuertemente porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos le picaron con lágrimas pero resistió las ganas de ponerse a llorar. Si Narcisa supiera, si tuviera la más mínima idea de que había estado en manos de Draco evitar la muerte de su esposo, ¿aun así lo seguiría queriendo como hijo?

—Siento haberte preocupado, mamá —murmuró Draco agachando de nuevo la mirada—. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a... a mis oficinas. Tengo un asunto realmente urgente que...

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo su madre con voz rota, y Draco se dio cuenta de que ella también parecía a punto de llorar—. ¿El día de Navidad? Pero, ¡yo contaba con tu presencia al menos para almorzar! ¡Rara vez me visitas!… No quiero ser de ese tipo de madres inoportunas y posesivas que exigen atención de sus ocupados hijos, pero… ¡Al menos el día de hoy, Draco!

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Él casi nunca se paraba en la mansión durante el año, al menos que su madre le diese la suficiente lata como para no poder postergarlo más. Se hablaban bastante frecuentemente por la red flu y se mandaban lechuzas cada dos por tres, era cierto, pero sabía que su madre pasaba los largos días ahí sola, encerrada sin nadie más con quien convivir. Imaginó lo que Lucius pensaría del abandono en que Draco tenía a Narcisa y algo se le retorció en las entrañas. Diablos, incluso _imaginó_ lo que Harry pensaría de él si supiera que descuidaba así a su madre, especialmente él que se había quedado huérfano y no tenía parientes de sangre...

Miró los ojos azules de Narcisa, los cuales estaban llenos de desazón. Ella era lo único que le quedaba. No tenía modo alguno de recuperar a Eltanin, ni a Lucius, ni a aquel Harry que había sido su esposo y lo amaba, pero... Su madre estaba ahí. Era un estúpido si malgastaba su tiempo persiguiendo quimeras en vez de pasárselo con ella, y ahora se daba cuenta. No iba a desairar a la única familia que le quedaba en esa vida.

Meneó la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

—Tienes razón —le dijo a Narcisa. Dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó apretadamente. Su madre pareció sorprenderse durante un momento, pero entonces, suspiró con alivio y le correspondió el abrazo—. Me quedaré a almorzar contigo y entonces me marcharé, pero será sólo para resolver este asunto que te digo. Y en compensación, regresaré a dormir aquí y quizá pase algunos días más de visita en la mansión, ¿qué dices a eso?

La alegría de su madre lo hizo sonreír triste. Le ofreció un brazo, el cual Narcisa tomó con una sonrisa resplandeciente y, así, los dos únicos Malfoy que quedaban en esa casa, con el corazón lleno de añoranza, caminaron con paso lento hacia el comedor.

* * *

A pesar de su reciente disposición a tratar de pasar más tiempo de calidad con su madre, Draco no podía concentrarse en la mayoritariamente insulsa conversación que ésta llevó casi durante todo el almuerzo.

El ánimo de Draco oscilaba entre la más pura negación a aceptar que esa realidad iba a ser su realidad definitiva, a la furia más encendida cuando recordaba que todo era culpa de Snape y de él mismo; sin hablar de los periodos de melancolía que de pronto lo asaltaban cuando miraba las sillas que habían sido ocupadas por Lucius y Harry y el sitio donde solían colocar la sillita alta de Eltanin.

No entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero, como la negación y el enojo eran los sentimientos que al menos en ese momento le resultaban más fáciles de manejar, se aferraba a ellos como un náufrago a la tabla salvavidas.

Por lo tanto, casi cada tema de conversación sacado por su madre le parecía aburrido, predecible y agobiante, especialmente porque la urgencia de salir a buscar a Snape estaba quemándole.

Los elfos mandaron el postre y Draco se apresuró para terminar lo más pronto posible en sus ganas de huir. Rodó los ojos cuando Narcisa comenzó, por enésima vez en la vida, con el tema de que ya era hora que dejara de ser tan promiscuo y desobligado y buscara alguna manera de casarse para tener herederos.

—Sé que te he nombrado a todos y cada uno de los magos sangre pura que son... eh, homosexuales, y que pululan por la sociedad inglesa, Draco —decía su madre mientras le daba pequeñas probaditas a su pudín de ciruelas— y ya que ninguno es de tu completo agrado, pensé, "¿por qué no comenzar a buscar en las altas sociedades mágicas de otros países?"

Draco suspiró y no dijo nada. Continuó con los ojos clavados en su propio pudín mientras lo hacía pedazos con la cucharita de plata, pensando en la ironía de que su madre jamás le hubiese propuesto a Harry Potter como candidato a cortejar, a pesar de que era bien sabido que la estrella de quidditch bateaba para ambos equipos. Draco no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué, pero igual podría tratarse por su estatus de sangre (el cual no era completamente puro ya que su madre había sido hija de muggles), o porque Narcisa pensaba que Draco lo odiaba, o porque quizá era ella misma quien lo detestaba. Después de todo, en esa vida, Narcisa y Harry sólo habían tenido encuentros nada agradables, y Narcisa odiaba el hecho de que Harry Potter casi matase a Draco en un baño de Hogwarts.

Una punzada de algo indescriptible le retorció las entrañas al pensar que Harry habría sido bien capaz de meterse a Azkaban a sacar a Lucius sólo por tener contento a Draco, en una incursión ilegal que le costaría la salud mental y casi la vida misma.

Si él hubiese sabido eso antes… Si Narcisa pudiera saberlo ahora con la misma certeza que él…

Narcisa seguía hablando sin desanimarse por la apatía que su hijo mostraba ante la conversación.

—… así que he estado mandando algunas lechuzas y hablando con amigas por aquí y por allá. Y no vas a creer en nuestra buena suerte, querido —seguía diciendo Narcisa al tiempo que hacía una pausa y estiraba un brazo para darle un apretón a Draco en una mano—. Me enteré de muy buena fuente de que, justo en este momento, está en Inglaterra un mago con las características necesarias para ser digno esposo de un Malfoy. Sólo se encuentra de vacaciones, así que, si quieres conocerlo, tendremos que darnos prisa. Por lo que pude enterarme, es descendiente de una larga línea de magos muy nobles de Europa del Este, emparentados con la misma casa de Habsburgo. Este mago es el menor de varios hermanos, así que no heredará títulos ni fortunas, pero siendo que tú tienes la tuya, no creo que ese sea un problema. Es apenas un poco mayor que tú y muy guapo. El único inconveniente que le veo, son sus amistades y contactos, ya que me han dicho que está aquí de visita con la familia Weasley, de entre toda la gente —finalizó su madre arrugando la nariz en un gesto despectivo.

Aquello despertó a Draco de su letargo. Elevó el rostro y clavó los ojos en su madre.

—¿Con la familia Weasley?

—Así parece. Creo que trabaja en una colonia de dragones y es amigo de uno de los hijos de esta gentuza. Pero, hijo, otorguémosle el beneficio de la duda, ¡seguramente él no tiene idea del tipo de gente que son ellos!

—Madre, ¿sabes cómo se llama ese mago?

A Narcisa se le iluminaron los ojos y con justa razón. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Draco se mostraba mínimamente interesado en alguien que ella estuviese sugiriéndole para presentárselo con miras a un futuro galanteo.

—¡Por supuesto! Hice mis deberes al completo. Se llama Emil Enescu y es de Rumania. Como te digo, no posee títulos ni es muy rico, pero… Oh, de hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Apareció una foto de él en _El Profeta _de hoy! Mira.

Narcisa soltó a Draco de la mano y estiró su brazo hacia un lado, donde estaba el ejemplar de ese día del periódico. Draco sabía que su madre sólo leía la sección de sociales y que, si seguía suscrita al diario, lo hacía más que nada por costumbre pues había sido Lucius y luego Draco quienes siempre lo leían de cabo a rabo cada mañana durante el desayuno.

Mientras Draco fruncía el ceño y pensaba en Emil Enescu, su madre hojeó el periódico hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Aquí está —le dijo mientras señalaba una foto en blanco y negro donde aparecía mucha gente—. Es este chico de cabello oscuro que está aquí. Velo, Draco, es realmente guapo. Por favor, dime que te gusta —añadió ella con un poco de nerviosismo.

Draco tomó el diario con ambas manos y abrió mucho los ojos al leer el titular.

"FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA PARA LA ESTRELLA MÁS RUTILANTE DE EUROPA: Harry Potter, el jugador de quidditch más exitoso que el Reino Unido ha tenido en décadas, es despedido en íntima y privada fiesta organizada por sus amigos más cercanos"

La nota seguía y seguía, detallando cosas que a Draco no le interesaban, como la lista de invitados, lo que habían comido y bebido, y algunas entrevistas acerca del tema. Lo que él hizo fue escanear la fotografía con avidez y, en efecto, ahí estaba Harry Potter en medio de todos, rodeado de los Weasley y de otras personas que Draco no conocía. Estaba Granger, por supuesto, y Enescu, de pie a un lado de Charlie. El corazón le dio un vuelco de puro dolor al ver la cara de Harry en aquella foto, tan sonriente, tan ajeno, tan lejano.

El golpe de la realidad en la que ahora existía, lo dejó sin aliento otra vez y ahora con mucha más violencia. Le costaba creer que había pasado de tener a ese mago adorable y guapísimo en su propia cama como esposo, a no tenerlo en absoluto y a conformarse con mirarlo a través de fotografías de la prensa.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, incapaz de decir palabra, pues temía perder el control.

—Oh —exclamó Narcisa, malinterpretando la expresión desolada de Draco—, ¿te preocupa que pertenezca al círculo de conocidos de Potter? Ese es un detalle que a mí no me angustia. Sé de buena fuente que él no es cercano a Potter _per se_, que sólo asistió a esta fiesta porque es amigo de este pelirrojo —añadió su madre y señaló a Charlie—. Pero mira qué guapo es. Parece un poco bajo de estatura, pero eso no le quita nada de gallardía. Estaba pensando en organizar una reunión con algunos conocidos que tenemos en común y así, tú y él podrían conocerse de manera formal…

Draco sólo escuchaba a medias. Continuaba admirando a Harry con gran desazón, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué sentir, qué pensar, qué hacer al respecto. En esa realidad, Harry Potter iba a irse a América la mañana siguiente y seguramente Draco no lo volvería a ver. Si de por sí, antes de eso, Draco sólo se había encontrado con el héroe en contadísimas ocasiones a través de los años… ahora, con todo un océano en medio de ellos dos, menos iba a poder verlo nunca más.

Harry se veía tan guapo en aquella foto… Draco no se cansaba de verlo. Suspiró discretamente mientras su madre continuaba enumerando todos los parientes importantes que tenía Enescu entre la realeza europea, notando que el semblante de Harry no se veía del todo feliz. Draco entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó el porqué, mientras pasaba los dedos por el papel.

Su madre se había quedado callada de pronto y lo miraba, como esperando una reacción. Draco carraspeó y dobló el periódico.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —preguntó.

A Narcisa se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Claro! ¿Eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa. A Draco se le constriñó el corazón una vez más: no quería decepcionar a su madre, pero si ella esperaba casarlo con Enescu _(con aquel imbécil, de entre toda la gente)_ iba a llevarse un fiasco enorme.

—En realidad —le dijo Draco—, quiere decir que voy a pensarlo, ¿te parece bien?

Narcisa se desilusionó un poco.

—De acuerdo… Pero no demores mucho, no sé cuánto más vaya a estar en Inglaterra este chico… Habrá que organizar algo donde puedan conocerse y sepamos decir si es el adecuado para ti.

Draco le dio a su madre una sonrisa fingida y se puso de pie.

—Mamá, te pido disculpas, pero en serio tengo que retirarme. Necesito salir con urgencia, pero, como te dije antes, regresaré a cenar contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

Salió a toda velocidad del comedor, dejando a su solitaria madre atrás. En cuanto llegó a la galería y supo que su madre no podía verlo ni escucharlo, Draco se apoyó de espalda contra la pared, cerró los ojos apretados y, jadeando fuerte para controlar el llanto frenético que amenazaba con desbordarlo, estrujó el diario contra su pecho.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a vivir en un mundo donde él no era, ni había sido nunca, ni podría ser jamás, el esposo de Harry Potter.

* * *

Subió a su cuarto sólo para poner a buen resguardo aquel periódico. Sin querer pensar en la razón que lo movía a guardar aquel ejemplar sólo por tener una fotografía impresa de Harry en él, Draco volvió a tomar su abrigo, sus guantes y bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Se colocó todo bien apretado porque afuera nevaba copiosamente y Draco sabía que más tarde habría una tormenta espectacular. Suspiró al recordar la noche en que Blaise había ido a buscarlo al bar del hotel y la gran nevada que estaba cayendo: justo eso sucedería más tarde ese mismo día.

Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y comenzó a caminar casi sin rumbo. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas: a pesar de que no pasaba de las dos de la tarde, era el día de Navidad y todos los negocios estaban cerrados, amén de que, con cada momento que pasaba, la nevisca arreciaba.

Le costó un buen rato encontrar el callejón en el que había visto a Snape por primera vez. Se quedó parado justo ahí, en medio de todo, completamente solo y con montones de nieve cayéndole encima, preguntándose si en verdad no sería que se había vuelto loco y absolutamente nada de lo que él creía haber vivido, había pasado en realidad. Ni las visitas del difunto profesor de Pociones, ni "el vistazo", ni su patronus.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, suspirando hondamente para no llorar. No sabía si le convenía continuar aferrándose a que todo aquello sí había pasado o si sería mejor convencerse a él mismo que simplemente lo había imaginado. Sentía el calor de la madera de espino de su varita dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y de nuevo le picaban los dedos con la urgencia de invocar a su patronus para comprobar que no lo había soñado.

Aquella era la única prueba que le quedaba de toda la semana vivida en "el vistazo".

Sacó la varita, la admiró durante unos segundos y suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y recorrió en su mente, como si de una película se tratase, todos los momentos buenos que había vivido en la otra realidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta de que eran _muchísimos._ Tantos, que le resultaba difícil escoger. ¿Cuál era el mejor o el más feliz? Pensó en aquella tarde en la que había dormido a Eltanin entre sus brazos mientras le daba una mamila y el pequeño le había sonreído, enseñándole unos adorables y pequeños dientes. Aquel momento había sido el instante en que Draco había sentido al niño como su verdadero hijo por primera vez, y el sentimiento había sido casi aplastante.

Se aferró a ese recuerdo, agitó la varita y murmuró, abriendo los ojos:

—_Expecto patronum_.

Y ahí apareció de nuevo la serpiente, comprobándole que no estaba loco, que en verdad había sucedido. Draco dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado mientras su patronus se movía en círculos y luego, se lanzaba hacia delante. Dio vuelta en la esquina del callejón y no volvió. Sintiéndose curioso y sin nada mejor que hacer, Draco caminó a paso veloz para alcanzarlo.

El patronus continuaba ahí en la avenida principal, revoloteando alegre entre la nieve que caía y a muy poca altura del suelo; parecía esperar por Draco y éste se sintió cada vez más intrigado. Entonces, la serpiente dio una voltereta, voló hacia una puerta de un negocio que estaba sobre esa calle y se desvaneció al chocar contra ella.

Draco elevó la vista, miró la fachada de la tienda y la respiración se le agitó.

Una réplica gigante y mecánica de uno de los gemelos pelirrojos le indicó que se encontraba frente a la tienda de bromas llamada "Sortilegios Weasley".

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta el negocio. Eso no podía ser casualidad, ¿o sí?

La tienda, por supuesto, estaba cerrada igual que todas las demás. Draco limpió con una mano enguantada el vidrio de una ventana y echó un vistazo hacia dentro. Nada. Todo estaba oscuro y solitario. Había algunos papeles y anuncios pegados a la ventana, las tonterías habituales que la gente solía publicitar. Draco les pasó la mirada por encima hasta que uno de los avisos le llamó poderosamente la atención a causa de la desastrosa caligrafía con la que estaba escrito. No había pasado _años_ observando a Harry Potter escribir notas y deberes en Hogwarts para nada: Draco reconoció de inmediato su letra. Era un pergamino simple escrito a puño y letra por el héroe, Draco estaba seguro. No demoró nada en ponerse en alerta y comenzar a leer:

_"RECOMPENSA._

_Reloj de pulsera de oro perdido._

_Se recompensará con una gran cantidad de galeones a quien devuelva un reloj de pulsera de oro con bastante uso y que en la parte trasera tiene grabada la frase: "Fabian Prewett, 1967". Probablemente extraviado aquí mismo en el Callejón Diagon durante la semana previa a Navidad._

_Reloj casi inservible, sucio y viejo, sólo tiene valor sentimental para el dueño._

_Informes y cobro de la recompensa, aquí mismo en Sortilegios Weasley."_

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca para no soltar una exclamación. El anuncio no estaba firmado por Harry; de hecho, ni siquiera hacía mención en absoluto a que el reloj fuera de él, por lo que a cualquier otra persona más le resultaría imposible saber que el famosísimo jugador de quidditch era el dueño desesperado de aquella joya extraviada. Y dejando eso de lado, estaba la extraña y tremenda casualidad de que _fuera ese reloj_, precisamente, un objeto que Harry hubiese perdido también ahí. El mismo reloj que allá, en la otra vida...

—¿En verdad, después de todo lo que te ha pasado, continúas creyendo en las casualidades, Draco? —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Draco se sobresaltó y casi pegó un brinco. Se giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que la abundante nieve en el piso se lo permitió.

Y así, en medio del desierto Callejón Diagon en pleno día de Navidad, se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con Snape. Éste, que ahora iba vestido de modo muy normal (incluso llevaba un grueso y pesado abrigo negro, como si de veras un espectro como él pudiera sentir el frío), estaba mirando a Draco con gesto condescendiente y una sonrisita de burla en los labios.

Draco miró a su alrededor. No había ni una sola persona más por ahí. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Encaró a Snape y, de pronto, toda la energética furia que lo había llevado hasta allá pareció desvanecerse. Sólo pareció quedar en él una gran tristeza y derrota.

—Snape —comenzó a decir en voz baja—, ahora sí se lo digo de todo corazón y no es sólo fanfarronería: si no estuviera usted muerto, no tiene idea de lo que yo le haría —siseó con la voz helada por el odio. Jamás pensó que se sentiría así por su ex profesor—. Lo que me ha hecho no tiene nombre. Ha sido un despropósito cruel y retorcido, y lo único que consiguió fue dejarme sintiéndome más infeliz de lo que me he sentido mi vida entera.

Snape tuvo el descaro de poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar. Se acercó un par de pasos hasta que quedó parado exactamente junto a Draco, ahí, ante la ventana principal de la tienda de bromas de los hermanos Weasley.

—Draco, hazme el favor a mí y háztelo a ti mismo de _pensar_. No me decepciones. Yo creí que, de entre todos los ineptos a los que di clases en Hogwarts, tú sobresalías tanto por tu astucia como por tu inteligencia y capacidad. Esta es la última vez que vamos a vernos, al menos permíteme llevarme conmigo un agradable sabor de boca. Hazme saber que toda la magia que _desperdicié_ en darte tu vistazo, va a servirte de algo.

Draco se rió con amargura y meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Servirme de algo? Mire, Snape, antes de que usted se presentara ante mí y me metiera en esa realidad fantástica, yo _creía_ que vivía feliz. Había aprendido a aceptar lo que tenía y, de cierta manera, me sentía dichoso. Pero vino usted, me hizo ver que me había perdido de algo mucho mejor y... ¿y luego qué? Me lo quitó todo despiadadamente, haciéndome sentir culpable de paso. Y ahora viene y me dice que eso me servirá de algo. ¿CÓMO, SNAPE, CÓMO? —finalizó con un grito furioso, acercándose a su ex profesor y tomándolo de las solapas del abrigo.

Snape lo miró con fastidio y, parsimoniosamente, se quitó de encima las manos de Draco.

—Cuando dices que "te quité todo", no sólo estás equivocado, Draco, también estás siendo muy infantil. Te lo dije muchas veces. Lo que te mostré en "el vistazo" no es lo que es, sino lo que pudo ser pero nunca fue. Por tanto, no es tuyo y, al no ser tuyo, nadie puede quitártelo. Lo que tendrías que haber hecho fue, no aferrarte a esa realidad, sino _aprender_, darte cuenta. Te indiqué que descubrieras qué era lo que te hacía falta.

Draco se frotó la cara con un guante helado y húmedo y resopló con sorna.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Me di cuenta, Snape. O al menos, eso creo. ¿Y? ¿Qué me gano con eso? ¡No puedo echar el tiempo atrás y actuar de modo distinto al que lo hice, ¿o sí?!

—Claro que no. Esto no se trata de cambiar el pasado, sino de moldear tu presente y construir tu futuro.

—Moldear mi... —comenzó a repetir Draco, pasmado por la necedad del otro de que aquello del "vistazo" hubiese sido un regalo y no una puta tortura—. Usted no tiene idea. Me ha dejado hecho mierda. Ahora sé que tengo la culpa de la muerte de mi padre, de que mi madre esté completamente sola, de no tener un hijo, de no… —se silenció y negó con la cabeza.

Snape lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? ¿Harás algo al respecto o sólo te enojarás con tu ex profesor muerto? Es verdad que no podrás devolverle la vida a Lucius, pero puedes arreglar otras cosas y… recuperar algunas más. ¿No dice el dicho que es mejor tarde que nunca? —dijo en tono de burla y Draco tuvo más ganas de matarlo, si cabía—. Además —continuó hablando Snape en voz baja y un tanto más comprensiva, mirando a Draco con sus ojos negros resplandeciendo con algo que parecía simpatía—, deberás meterte en la cabeza que tú no tienes la culpa de que Lucius haya muerto. Es cierto que, de haber tomado tú otra decisión, él podría haberse salvado, pero... De todas maneras, Draco. Tu padre cavó su propia tumba en el momento en que se puso al lado del Señor Tenebroso y dejó que invadiera su propiedad.

—Váyase a la mierda —susurró Draco bajando la mirada, deseando creer esas palabras, necesitando creer que él no tenía la culpa en verdad.

Snape volvió a suspirar muy sonoramente.

—En fin. El tiempo se me agota. Debo irme y esta vez será para siempre. Pero antes, mira... —pidió con voz más suave. Draco levantó la vista—. Te estoy obsequiando una última manera, ¿vas a aprovecharla o no? —concluyó Snape y señaló con un dedo largo hacia el letrero de la recompensa.

Draco soltó una risotada incrédula.

—¿Y qué me gano con que Potter haya perdido su reloj aquí? No es como que yo me lo haya encontrado, ¿o sí? Eso... eso fue allá, en...

De reojo, Draco pudo darse cuenta de que Snape ya no estaba ahí. Giró su cabeza, preguntándose si acaso no se estaba volviendo loco de verdad y se había imaginado todo aquello, cuando vio las huellas en la nieve donde Snape había estado parado. No, no estaba demente: alguien había caminado hacia él y su rastro terminaba justo ahí.

Pero, ¿de qué le servía saber que no estaba loco? Cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes una y otra vez, dándose cuenta de que no había servido de nada haber ido hasta allá a buscar a Snape. Sí, lo había encontrado, y sí, había hablado con él, pero al final no había recuperado nada y Snape se había largado, asegurándole que ahora su despedida era para siempre.

Draco presintió que, quizá, ahora se sentía peor que antes porque estaba casi cien por ciento convencido de que "el vistazo" había sido algo real y no tenía puta idea de cómo iba a vivir con ese conocimiento.

Suspiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Entonces, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo buscando su varita para desaparecerse rumbo a su casa, cuando sintió un bulto que, hacia unos segundos, no había estado ahí. Azorado, lo sacó. Era algo pequeño envuelto en papel estraza con el logotipo de la tienda del señor Kline impreso en él.

Con manos temblorosas y la boca abierta, Draco lo desenvolvió.

Era el reloj de Harry Potter.


	19. Síntomas de enamoramiento

**Capítulo 18. Síntomas de enamoramiento**

La nevada había alcanzado un punto crítico y, siendo innecesario quedarse más tiempo a la intemperie, Draco decidió irse a su loft.

Se apareció en el mismo sitio de siempre y recorrió la vivienda con la mirada. Su loft era verdaderamente bonito, elegante y lleno de confort, además de ser muy grande y poseer sólo muebles finos y obras de arte. El techo era abovedado y recubierto de ladrillo rojo; las paredes, pintadas de colores claros, estaban enmarcadas con columnas revestidas de mármol negro haciendo contraste. Siendo un espacio abierto, ahí donde Draco solía aparecerse, en medio del salón principal, podía alcanzar a ver también el comedor y otra salita más pequeña frente a la gran chimenea enmarcada en piedra volcánica traída de Italia. Un muro que dividía el sitio a la mitad, escondía al otro lado la recámara, la cocina, el baño y un pequeño despacho.

Draco suspiró con alivio. No podía negar que le alegraba estar ahí de nuevo después de tantos días lejos. Le tenía mucho cariño a ese apartamento, especialmente porque él se lo había comprado con dinero que era íntegramente suyo, ganado a través de los años gracias a los diferentes negocios que había hecho para la familia; además de que ahí, a diferencia de la mansión Malfoy, no tenía ningún mal recuerdo.

Era cierto que había tomado la resolución de pasar más tiempo en Wiltshire con su madre, pero no por ello pensaba deshacerse de su loft. Al menos, no por el momento.

Con manos trémulas, Draco se sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo el paquete envuelto en papel y lo dejó encima de la mesa ratonera. Si aquello no lo acercaba a Harry Potter como él creía, entonces, nada más lo haría. Tendría que explotar aquella oportunidad al máximo. Desde el momento en que fue consciente de tener en su poder aquel último regalo de Snape, su mente había comenzado a fraguar un plan para poder atrapar a Harry antes de que éste pudiera escapar del país.

Tenía que darse prisa.

Se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes mojados, y los arrojó encima de un sillón. Caminó hasta el baño, se paró frente al espejo, se peinó un poco y comprobó que se veía bien. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que no era con Harry con quien estaba a punto de tratar, pero más valía prevenir. Si es que acaso tenía la buena suerte de ver a Harry en ese momento, quería verse increíblemente guapo para dejar al otro idiota sin aliento a la primera impresión.

Se sostuvo del lavamanos y respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse, mirándose fijamente al espejo y alegrándose de no tener ya huellas de llanto en la cara. Se veía sonrojado por el frío y sonrió ante eso: sabía que aquel leve rubor en las mejillas le sentaba bien.

Ese Gryffindor estúpido no iba a saber qué lo había golpeado cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Fue al saloncito de la chimenea y usó su varita para prender el fuego. Una vez hecho eso, se quedó de pie contemplándolo, pensando y armándose de valor.

Desde el momento en que Snape se había desaparecido, Draco se había visto invadido por una energía que lo ayudó a superar la sensación de derrota y tristeza. Le habían bastado unos minutos bajo la nieve allá en el Callejón Diagon para aceptar que "el vistazo" era algo que jamás iba a recuperar, así que sólo le restaba empujar hacia delante y poner todo su empeño y astucia en "atreverse a más" y tener en su vida, en esa vida, aquellas otras cosas que había probado en "el vistazo" y le habían encantado.

Sus amigos. Su familia. Harry Potter y, quizá, por qué no, un hijo con él.

La perspectiva, antes imposible de considerar, ahora comenzaba a entusiasmarle sobremanera. Sabía que más tarde, quizá en la noche ya en su cama, pagaría los platos rotos y de nuevo se entristecería por aquello que le era totalmente imposible de recuperar (como su padre y quizá, Eltanin), pero por el momento tenía trabajo que hacer y esas lamentaciones debían esperar su turno en la línea. Harry Potter partía a América al día siguiente, así que Draco tenía los minutos contados para presentarse ante él y convencerlo de que no se fuera.

No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde vivía o dónde podría estar, así que sólo le restaba echar mano de la única alternativa: Granger y Weasley.

Tomó polvos flu de un recipiente de cerámica que tenía en la encimera, se hincó y arrojó los polvos al fuego, el cual, de inmediato, se puso de color verde esmeralda. Draco metió la cabeza y exclamó:

—¡Número 60 de Regency Street!

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no sucedió nada, y Draco comenzó a temer que, en esa realidad, Granger y Weasley no vivieran en el mismo domicilio que en "el vistazo", el cual Draco recordaba bien pues la misma Granger se lo había proporcionado para que le llamara cuando necesitara algo.

Entonces, para su alivio, la chimenea de esa casa aceptó su requerimiento y Draco pudo asomar su cabeza a través de ella. Desde el fuego, pudo admirar una sala bonita pero muy desordenada, con multitud de adornos y gigantescas pilas de libros colocadas por doquier. Sonrió ante eso. Definitivamente, tenía que ser el hogar de Granger.

—¿Hola? —saludó en voz alta y se aclaró la garganta. No parecía haber nadie en casa aunque había luces encendidas.

Finalmente, después de unos pocos segundos más, Ron Weasley se asomó por un lado de la chimenea y miró hacia Draco. Lo miró una vez, y luego otra, y luego, otra más. Parecía creer que estaba ante una alucinación.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué haces en mi chimenea? ¿Cómo supiste nuestra dirección? —preguntó alzando la voz, como si estuviera comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Draco volvió a carraspear y, aunque era lo que menos le salía espontáneamente, procuró darle a Weasley una sonrisa encantadora, ignorando prestamente su última pregunta.

—Buenas tardes, Weasley. Permíteme expresar mis deseos de que tú y tu adorable esposa estén pasando una muy feliz Navidad. En verdad, lamento irrumpir así en tu dirección particular justo este día, pero hay algo impostergable que debo comunicarte.

Weasley seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta. Con un golpe seco y torpe, se dejó caer hasta quedar hincado frente a la chimenea. Draco notó que traía una taza de té en una mano y un plato con galletas en la otra.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —repitió y Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Veo que interrumpo su hora del té. Te pido disculpas, Weasley, pero me mueve un asunto urgente, si no, no estaría molestándote. ¿Podemos hablar unos momentos?

Weasley continuó mirándolo con cara de idiota, pero Draco notó que asentía levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Estás buscando a Hermione? ¿Tienes algún lío con el Ministerio?

Draco suspiró fuerte para no perder la paciencia.

—No, Weasley. Aunque me encantaría charlar con madam Granger-Weasley, no estoy buscándola a ella en esta ocasión —dijo con una gran nota de sarcasmo en la voz. Intentó recordar que en "el vistazo", tanto Weasley como Granger le tenían estima y se aferró a esa memoria para hacer su mejor esfuerzo en parecer encantador. Suavizó su tono de voz y añadió—: Es contigo con quien necesito hablar. Después de todo, tú eres el copropietario de Sortilegios Weasley, ¿o me equivoco?

Weasley asintió mientras derramaba un poco de té y no parecía darse cuenta.

—Yo y mi hermano George somos los dueños, así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? ¡La tienda no está en venta! —exclamó de pronto y pareció ponerse más en alerta—. Mira, Malfoy, no eres el primer millonario que se acerca a nosotros con...

Draco meneó una mano y la cabeza en enérgicos movimientos negativos, y Weasley se silenció.

—No, no, no estoy intentando ningún negocio con ustedes, por Merlín. Sólo lo pregunto porque pasé por afuera y miré un anuncio acerca de un reloj perdido.

—Ah. Eso —dijo Weasley más tranquilo—. Sí, ese reloj... Es un objeto de mucho valor sentimental para... um, para un amigo mío. El muy bobo lo extravió un día que pasó por ahí a visitarme, no tenemos idea de cómo. Parece que simplemente se hubiera desvanecido de su muñeca. —Se puso en alerta otra vez—. ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tú lo encontraste?

—De hecho, así es —dijo Draco y asintió lentamente, pero Weasley no parecía convencido. Draco tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la mesa ratonera—. _¡Accio reloj!_ —El paquete voló hasta su diestra y él lo atrapó con presteza. Retiró el papel, sacó la joya (la cual estaba impecable, tal como se la había dejado el señor Kline después de las reparaciones) y se la enseñó a Weasley—. ¿Ves? Aquí está.

Weasley miró el reloj haciendo bizcos y sonrió cuando pareció reconocerlo.

—¡Genial! A Ha... A mi amigo le dará mucho gusto recuperarlo, no tienes idea. Seguro que te dará una buena recompensa.

Draco sonrió malicioso y suspiró con anhelo.

—Sí, estoy contando totalmente con ello —murmuró. Weasley puso cara de extrañeza.

—Mm, bueno... Pásamelo por aquí para entregárselo y te haremos llegar la recompensa vía lechuza lo más rápido posible —dijo y estiró una mano hacia Draco después de dejar el plato con galletas sobre el suelo.

Draco le sonrió más y retiró el reloj de su alcance.

—Oh no, Weasley, me temo que no será así de sencillo. Verás, yo necesito entregárselo personalmente a su mortificado y descuidado dueño.

Weasley frunció el ceño y bajó la mano.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás poniendo en duda mi palabra? ¡Si te estoy diciendo que te mandaré la recompensa, puedo asegurarte que...!

—No es la recompensa lo que me preocupa, Weasley —lo interrumpió Draco—. La cuestión es que yo _necesito_ hablar con el dueño de este reloj antes de que él salga del país.

Weasley empalideció y miró a Draco unos segundos sin decir nada.

—No-no sé qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy —tartamudeó.

Draco volvió a suspirar cansinamente.

—Dejemos de hacernos los tontos, ¿quieres, Weasley? Yo sé bien que este reloj pertenece a Harry Potter y él va a irse mañana a América. Así que, lo único que pido para devolverlo, es la oportunidad de hacerlo en persona. —Weasley se le quedó viendo con gesto desconfiado y Draco añadió—: No voy a asesinarlo, ni a secuestrarlo, ni siquiera a hechizarlo. En serio, tenemos casi treinta años. La gente madura y cambia con el tiempo, ¿sabes? —Weasley continuó sin decir nada y sólo profundizó su ceño fruncido. Draco gimió con exasperación—. _Por amor de…_ De acuerdo, lo que sucede es que _soy un gran fanático_ de tu amigo, lo he sido durante años, y quisiera poder verlo de cerca por última vez, charlar un rato para recordar viejos tiempos y pedirle un autógrafo antes de que se marche tan lejos. ¿Ya estás feliz con mi confesión?

Weasley se frotó la barbilla con los dedos mojados de té. Tenía la frente tan fruncida por la suspicacia que no se le veían los ojos.

—Charlar para recordar viejos tiempos, sí, cómo no —masculló. Se encogió de hombros—. De acuerdo. Voy a comunicarle a Harry esto y... No lo sé, que decida él. Después de todo, ya es un adulto hecho y derecho, él sabrá si quiere arriesgarse a ver tu horripilante cara a cambio de su reloj. Supongo que te regresaremos la llamada vía chimenea en un par de horas. Es que, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero hoy es Navidad, ¿sabes? Nosotros sí tenemos familia con quien estar —añadió con crueldad.

Algo se retorció en las entrañas de Draco pero lo dejó pasar. Por el bien de su futura relación, estaba decidido a no volver a insultar a Weasley ni a Granger. Al menos, no en sus caras. Le dio a Weasley una sonrisa torcida.

—Por supuesto, Weasley. Lo entiendo bien. Pero tu amigo tiene la culpa por marcharse justo el día después de una de las fiestas más importantes del calendario.

Weasley puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, claro, qué desconsiderado de su parte.

—¡Espera! No estoy seguro de estar en esta casa más tarde. Será mejor que me envíen una lechuza con el lugar y la hora en que tu ocupado y famoso amigo podrá encontrarse conmigo para recuperar su reloj. ¿Te parece bien? En donde quiera que yo esté, cualquier lechuza me hallará.

Weasley lo miró con enojo.

—¿Algo más que desee, su majestad?

Draco le sonrió.

—Nada más. Pero te apuras. Potter ya se va en unas horas y a mí me pican los dedos por abrir una subasta con semejante premio. ¿Te imaginas lo que la gente pagaría por hacerse con una joya que perteneció al famosísimo Harry Potter? —Le enseñó el reloj a Weasley y le dio una gran sonrisa burlesca—. El tiempo corre, Weasley, tic tac, tic tac —finalizó y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, riéndose mucho.

Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar.

* * *

Se quedó un rato observando el reloj entre sus manos, admirando cada detalle, pensando en su dueño. Todavía a esas horas continuaba costándole aceptar su nueva vida, ésa donde Harry ya no era su esposo y ni siquiera su amigo. Suspiró varias veces mientras soñaba despierto con un futuro donde pudiera hacer eso realidad y se juró a él mismo que no iba a cejar en empeño hasta conseguirlo.

Con mucho cariño y cuidado, guardó el reloj en su paquete y decidió ponerse todavía más guapo. Se dio un largo baño de tina, tratando de relajarse; se rasuró y peinó impecablemente y se vistió con un traje muggle de diseñador que, él sabía , se le veía muy bien y le resaltaba sus atributos físicos como ninguna otra ropa más.

Sonrió engreído y esperanzado ante el espejo, sabiendo que cortaba el aliento. Los nervios se lo comían vivo: sentía que el estómago se le estrujaba y la respiración se le agitaba sólo de imaginar su encuentro con Harry más tarde.

Había pasado de tener a Harry servido en bandeja de plata a no tenerlo en absoluto, y eso significaba que ahora tendría que luchar por el derecho a estar con él. Y por alguna extraña razón, ese cambio, ese reto, estaba comenzando a agradarle. Porque allá, en "el vistazo", aquel Harry y el amor que le profesaba no habían sido suyos de modo totalmente legítimo... A pesar de que sabía que no había "otro Draco" en ningún otro universo, de todas maneras, Draco siempre había sentido, muy en el fondo, una especie de culpa porque sabía que él realmente no había hecho méritos para que Harry estuviese así de loco por él.

Su espíritu competitivo no había dejado de susurrarle al oído e_stás haciendo trampa… _Como si le hubiesen dado en la mano una snitch sin que él hubiese volado nada en absoluto para atraparla.

Además, por si fuera poco, estaban también todos esos momentos que Draco no había vivido con el otro Harry: su primer beso, la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, aquel concierto en Irlanda, la boda, el nacimiento de su hijo...

En cambio, acá, en esta realidad... Acá todo era borrón y cuenta nueva, y Draco lo sentía como una oportunidad de _ahora sí_ vivir con Harry paso a paso la pavimentación de un camino juntos.

De cierta manera era todo más arduo pero le emocionaba la perspectiva. Además, él sabía que no le era indiferente a Harry, pues éste una vez se había portado muy amistoso en una fiesta y lo había tratado de invitar a beber con él. Eso facilitaba enormemente las cosas. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era la oportunidad de un encuentro, de un beso bien dado, y de convencer a Harry de que no se fuera porque ellos dos tenían un futuro grandioso que explorar.

Y después de arreglarse con Harry, Draco iría por sus amigos y por la familia de su madre.

_Y hablando de eso… _Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar lo caradura que había sido con Ethel el día antes de irse al "vistazo" y, para calmar un poco su consciencia, decidió mandarle un regalo en lo que esperaba que Harry se comunicara con él.

Se encaminó al pequeño despacho que tenía en el loft, abrió la caja fuerte y sacó una buena cantidad de galeones, los cuales puso en una pequeña bolsa de tela. A falta de lechuza, usó la chimenea para llamar a su secretaria directamente a su hogar.

Ethel aceptó su llamada con cara de susto.

—¿Diga, jefe? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Draco le obsequió una sonrisita que, él esperaba, resultara reconfortante y no siniestra.

—No pasa nada, Ethel. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por molestarte hoy en tu casa, pero ayer olvidé darte algo antes de irme de la oficina. Toma —dijo, incómodo. Le pasó la bolsa a la bruja a través de las llamas y ella la tomó, desconcertada—. Es tu bono navideño.

—¿Mi… qué?

Draco se sonrojó un poco antes de volver a hablar, pues no estaba nada acostumbrado a halagar así a un subordinado:

—Sólo quería que supieras que valoro mucho tu ayuda y talento. Eres una gran... secretaria. —A Ethel se le podía meter un hipogrifo por la boca abierta. No dijo nada, sólo miraba alternadamente entre la bolsa de oro y la cara de su jefe. Draco se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza—. Feliz Navidad. Te veo mañana. No llegues tarde porque hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sacó la cabeza de la chimenea sintiendo una extraña mezcla de bochorno y satisfacción.

_Bueno_, pensó mientras le ponía una marca a su lista mental de la gente con la que tenía que enmendar cosas, _una menos. Ahora..._

Miró nervioso hacia un reloj de plata que tenía encima del marco de la chimenea. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se había comunicado con Weasley, ¿por qué Harry demoraba tanto en responderle?

Comenzó a alterarse, aterrado ante la posibilidad de no poder verlo antes de que éste se marchara al otro día, pero trató de no pensar en eso. Tenía que distraerse. Miró a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una idea.

Había una persona (una personita, mejor dicho) a quien también deseaba hacerle un regalo de Navidad. Y en vista de que las tiendas estaban cerradas, de pronto se le vino a la mente algo que tenía en la mansión y que podía servir.

Tomó uno de sus mejores abrigos, una bufanda y guantes a juego, y, sin olvidarse del reloj de Harry, se desapareció rumbo a la mansión.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su madre, a quien sorprendió gratamente.

—Oh, querido, ¡te esperaba mucho más tarde!

Draco le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo vine por algo que olvidé, mamá. Pero quizá tenga que volver a salir. Estoy... esperando la confirmación de una cita —añadió, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Narcisa puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Negocios en pleno día de Navidad? Oh hijo, eres incorregible.

Draco sólo sonrió.

Fue al salón de juegos de la planta baja y, tratando de no sentirse desdichado porque ya no era la sala infantil que él había visto en "el vistazo", caminó directo a un armario. Sabía lo que buscaba y sabía donde encontrarlo.

Primero, había pensado en enviarle a Teddy Lupin una escoba como regalo de Navidad, pero no tardó en suponer que quizá también ese año, al igual que en "el vistazo", Harry se la habría regalado. Pero pensando en quidditch, Draco cayó en cuenta de que tenía algo mucho mejor para obsequiarle a aquel niño. Algo que quizá le pertenecía por derecho, ya que era el miembro más joven de la casa Black.

Draco sacó una caja recubierta de cuero bastante pesada. Estaba llena de polvo y tuvo que usar su varita para limpiarla. Una vez hecho eso, sonrió al ver el escudo de la familia Black hermosamente grabado en la tapa de la caja. Esperaba que Andrómeda no se lo tomara a mal y, al contrario, eso fuera el inicio del acercamiento que tenía planeado llevar a cabo con su tía y sobrino.

Se llevó la caja a su despacho, la envolvió en papel de estraza y escribió una nota. Entonces, llamó a Ashy.

—Ve al aviario, busca al búho más grande y fuerte, y manda este regalo a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. —Ashy hizo una reverencia y, luego, se incorporó y caminó para tomar la caja. Antes de que pudiera irse, Draco lo sorprendió al darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Gracias, Ashy. Feliz Navidad, por cierto —le murmuró, y el elfo, azorado, lo miró con los ojos húmedos y desapareció.

Intentando distraerse pensando en Andrómeda y en Teddy, y en lo mucho que le molestaba no conocer su domicilio para visitarlos o llamarlos, Draco salió del despacho y de nuevo fue a donde su madre. Ella estaba en el salón de té del ala este de la casa. Se sentó junto a ella y un elfo apareció para servirle té y pastas.

—He estado pensando mucho en ciertas personas —comenzó a decir Draco mientras sorbía traguitos de su té caliente—, en retomar lazos con ellas, y... Bueno, me preguntaba qué pensarías tú al respecto. —Narcisa bajó su platito y miró a Draco interrogante. Como ella no dijo nada, Draco continuó diciendo—: Me refiero a tu hermana y a su nieto.

Narcisa entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, poniendo cara de desagrado.

—La relación entre la señora Tonks y yo —dijo, casi escupiendo el apellido—, terminó en el momento en que ella decidió renegar de su familia con tal de casarse con ese hijo de muggles harapiento y sucio.

Draco se mordió los labios, incapacitado para decirle a su madre que sabía de primera mano que Andrómeda la habría recibido con gran cariño en su propia casa para protegerla durante la guerra.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista, mamá —fue lo que dijo en vez—, pero yo he pensado mucho en ellos últimamente... no tengo idea de por qué.

Narcisa lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué has pensado?

Draco intentó parecer despreocupado.

—Pues en el asunto de que ellos dos son los únicos parientes consanguíneos que nos quedan y... Bueno, no sé decírtelo con exactitud porque yo no tuve hermanos, pero... No sé, si ahora, tantos años después de la Guerra, abunda por doquier cierta actitud de reconciliación y, ya ves, incluso yo pude librarme de ir a Azkaban aunque porto la Marca, no lo sé… Creí que...

Narcisa sonrió.

—Pero, vamos, hijo... Nunca te había escuchado irte tanto por las ramas con un asunto. Ve al grano, ¿quieres?

Draco suspiró.

—Bien. Lo que quiero decir es que no comprendo por qué no te has reconciliado con la única hermana que te queda aun después de tantos años de soledad. Tanto tú como ella son viudas. Además, el niño... —Draco sonrió y arqueó una ceja al pensar en Teddy y en lo simpático que le había caído en "el vistazo"—. No lleva el apellido Black, pero es un Black. Lleva en sus venas la sangre de la familia. Quizá un poco de influencia nuestra no le caería nada mal para poder, ya sabes, moldearlo un tanto hacia nuestros gustos y aficiones. Hacer de él un caballerito.

Draco se silenció pensando que todo lo que estaba diciendo eran sólo tonterías, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada mejor. Vio a su madre suspirar y dejar el plato con la taza de té en una mesa.

—Draco, ¿sabes que el nieto de Andrómeda es ahijado de Harry Potter?

Draco quiso sonreír con nostalgia pero se contuvo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Narcisa lo miró con cierto asombro.

—¿Y no te ha pasado por la cabeza que, si estableces relaciones con este niño, probablemente te encontrarás con Potter una y otra vez y hasta tendrías que convivir con él?

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón. _Ojalá así fuera,_ pensó.

Pero negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Él va a irse a vivir a América, ¿no te enteraste? Le ofrecieron trabajo allá. Así que... básicamente, el niño y tu hermana estarán tan solos como nosotros.

Narcisa arqueó las cejas. Pareció quedarse satisfecha con esa respuesta, y, a la vez, bastante pensativa. Se quedaron bebiéndose su té en silencio. Draco decidió dejar el tema por la paz por el momento, para darle a su madre tiempo de pensar las cosas y de que contemplara la posibilidad y las ventajas de reconciliarse con su hermana.

Discretamente, miró su reloj. Joder, ya había pasado otra hora y Harry que no se comunicaba. Algo se le constriñó en el pecho. ¿Sería que en esa realidad lo odiaba tanto que prefería perder su reloj que verlo a él?

Casi como si ese pensamiento fuera la señal que necesitaba para desencadenar los acontecimientos, Draco vio de reojo a un elfo acercándose. Era Ashy, quien traía un enorme búho posado en la cabeza. Draco tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa por lo ridículo que se veía.

—Carta para el amo, señor Draco Malfoy, señor —dijo Ashy, haciendo una reverencia ante él y provocando que el búho perdiera el equilibrio. El ave desplegó sus alas y las batió, muy enojado. Traía un pedazo de pergamino atado a la pata con el nombre de Draco garabateado en él y éste reconoció la letra de inmediato. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. Ashy continuó explicando—: Es el mismo búho de los Malfoy con el que el amo Draco mandó su regalo, señor. Ha regresado con esta nota para el amo.

Narcisa se puso en alerta ante esa información.

—¿Regalo? ¿A quién le mandaste un regalo?

Draco carraspeó y le quitó la carta al ave. Ashy volvió a inclinarse tanto que ahora el búho no tuvo más remedio que emprender el vuelo y salir disparado hacia los pisos superiores, ululando con indignación.

—Gracias, Ashy. Puedes retirarte —susurró Draco y le dio una palmadita al elfo en la cabeza. Éste gimió con asombrado placer y se desapareció. Draco se dio cuenta de que su madre lo estaba viendo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme?

—Preferiría que no —dijo él con toda sinceridad. Tenía en su mano la nota de Harry y sentía que le quemaba la piel de los dedos de la pura ansiedad por abrirla y leer—. Es un… Digamos que es un negocio en ciernes. Un trabajo en proceso. Si todo sale como lo planeo, entonces ya te contaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Narcisa arqueó las cejas.

—¡Draco! ¿Acaso ha sucedido que te has enamorado y no se lo has contado a tu pobre madre?

—¡Cla-claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? —exclamó él, fingiendo irritación. Se puso de pie, pensando en huir a un sitio donde pudiera leer aquello a solas.

Narcisa puso cara de sabihonda y de nuevo tomó su taza de té.

—Bueno… De pronto y de la nada, estás más cariñoso conmigo, más amable con los elfos y te muestras interesado en reconciliarte con nuestra familia. Sin mencionar regalos y cartas que mandas y recibes a escondidas. Cariño —hizo una pausa dramática mientras miraba a Draco con grandes ojos brillantes—, no puedes ocultárselo a tu experimentada madre: yo sé muy bien que todo eso son los síntomas de un enamoramiento.

Draco fingió demencia; soltó un resoplido de risa y le dio la espalda a su madre, pero la verdad era que se sentía aturullado. _¿Realmente…?_

—Voy a… Ahora regreso.

Sin verla a la cara, Draco salió del salón de té y caminó hasta la vecina sala de trofeos. Ahí, con aquellos muros repletos de cabezas disecadas de diferentes bestias que habían sido cazadas por sus antepasados, Draco, con manos temblorosas, desdobló el pergamino.

Frunció el ceño ante semejante presentación: Harry ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escribirle una carta en forma. Parecía que simplemente había tomado el primer pedazo de papel que se había encontrado a la mano y…

Draco leyó una vez, y luego, otra. Se sentía confundido. No estaba seguro de que el tono de Harry fuese muy amistoso que digamos.

"_Malfoy,_

_Tenemos que hablar. Trae el reloj contigo, me aseguraré de darte la recompensa que te mereces. Usa la red flu hacia Wootton Cottage en Somerset en cuanto te sea posible, ahí_ _estaré esperándote."_

La nota ni siquiera estaba firmada. Draco memorizó el nombre del sitio en que era citado y arrugó el papel en su mano, comenzando a sentirse ofendido por aquel mensaje tan irrespetuoso. ¿Por qué demonios Potter parecía molesto con él? ¿Todavía que iba a darle su reloj y en mejores condiciones que cuando lo había perdido? Debería estar dándole infinitas gracias.

La prisa por averiguar qué demonios significaba aquella afrenta sustituyó de pronto las ganas que tenía de ver a Harry en persona.

Regresó al salón de té con su madre y caminó hasta ella. Se colocó en cuclillas, tomó sus manos y las besó antes de decirle:

—Mamá, necesito salir a entrevistarme con alguien. Por la hora que es y porque no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tomará, no estoy muy seguro de alcanzar a regresar a cenar contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme sólo por hoy? Prometo que te lo compensaré cenando aquí todas las noches que me sea posible de las siguientes semanas.

Narcisa le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

—Por supuesto, hijo. Ve y arregla tus... negocios. Pero espero que en la siguiente ocasión que tengamos tiempo de charlar, me cuentes más acerca de este misterioso asunto porque, si es lo que pienso, creo que me harás muy feliz.

Draco sólo le obsequió una sonrisa tensa y se incorporó. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquel "negocio" fuera a salirle bien y eso lo estaba matando. Salió del salón y se dirigió a toda prisa al vestíbulo principal.

* * *

No obstante su apremio, se dio tiempo de pasar por un baño para asegurarse de que continuaba viéndose bien. Con la varita, se dio una acicalada en el traje muggle que vestía para borrar cualquier arruga o mota de polvo que le hubiese caído en el transcurso de la tarde. De igual forma, se peinó hasta dejarse el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente y los ojos en una cascada platinada que, él sabía, se le veía bastante sensual.

Se sentía enojado con Harry por haberle enviado semejante nota tan grosera, pero después de pensarlo un poco creyó que podía comprenderlo. Después de todo, Draco lo estaba chantajeando para poder verlo y, siendo una estrella de quidditch tan popular, Harry seguramente se lo pasaba todo el tiempo cuidándose de no quedar a merced de los fans obsesionados. Draco podía apostar que su truco para obligarlo a entrevistarse en persona con él no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

_Pero yo no soy cualquier fan y Harry debería saberlo_, le dijo su voz interior que, gracias a los dioses, por fin había dejado de sonar como Snape. _Aunque quizá justo por eso mismo es, ¿no?_

Tomó su abrigo, se aseguró de que el reloj continuara ahí a buen resguardo en uno de los bolsillos y se dirigió a la chimenea principal de la casa, la cual ya estaba encendida. Arrojó un puño de polvos flu e indicó la dirección que le habían dado:

—¡Wootton Cottage, Somerset!

Aquello no debía quedar lejos de la mansión, pues Somerset era un condado vecino a Wiltshire. Draco estaba preguntándose si acaso ése sería el domicilio particular de Harry, cuando finalmente las llamas verdes lo arrojaron hacia una cocina pequeña pero muy bonita y luminosa. Con sólo verla, Draco supo que se encontraba en una vieja casa de campo, quizá del siglo XVIII. No obstante su antigüedad, el sitio estaba impecablemente bien cuidado y renovado.

Ahí en la cocina, los muebles eran de madera blanca con detalles en color pino, olía a comida recién hecha y las encimeras estaban repletas de objetos y viandas de todo tipo. Justo en medio de la habitación estaba una pequeña mesa rectangular rodeada de cuatro sillas viejas pero confortables. Y ahí, encima de la mesa, estaba la caja con el escudo de la familia Black que Draco acababa de mandarle a Teddy Lupin apenas hacía un rato.

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

_Pero, ¿qué...?_

No terminó de formular la pregunta en su mente porque una mano lo tomó de las solapas de su traje y tiró de él hacia la derecha, provocando que trastabillara y el abrigo que traía en las manos se le cayera hasta el suelo.

—_¡Accio varita de Malfoy!_ —gritó una voz femenina del otro lado, y Draco sintió a su instrumento mágico salir disparado desde un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué demo...?! —comenzó a gritar, pero se silenció cuando sintió la punta de una varita en la mejilla. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la derecha y vio que era justamente Harry Potter quien lo estaba amagando—. ¡Potter! ¿Qué significa semejante recibimiento?

—¡Quieto y callado, Malfoy! —le espetó Harry, a quien le centelleaban los ojos con algo bastante peligroso—. ¡Somos nosotros los que vamos a hacer las preguntas!

_¿Nosotros...?_

El cuestionamiento de Draco tuvo rápida respuesta cuando vio surgir de entre las sombras a su izquierda, a Ginny y a Bill Weasley, ambos con la varita en ristre. Además, Ginny también estaba en posesión de la varita de Draco.

Éste levantó un poco las manos para manifestar que sus intenciones eran pacíficas.

—No entiendo por qué es necesario todo este maltrato y tanta desconfianza, Potter —escupió, sintiéndose genuinamente enojado y muy herido—. Tú sabes bien que yo sólo deseaba devolverte tu propiedad.

Harry resopló con sorna sin quitarle la punta de su varita de la mejilla y sin soltarlo de su chaqueta.

—Claro. ¿Años y años de no vernos y de ningún intento amistoso de tu parte y de pronto, justo el día antes de mi viaje, haces todos estos movimientos hacia mí y mi familia? Perdona por no creer ciegamente en tu buena voluntad, Malfoy. Pero nuestra historia me dice que sería bastante estúpido de mi parte hacerlo.

—Harry… tranquilízate —dijo Bill en tono apaciguador—. Malfoy ya está desarmado y no puede hacer nada ofensivo. Permítele que se explique.

Harry le dedicó una mirada muy desagradable a Draco, como diciéndole "_te tengo en la mira". _Bajó la varita y soltó su agarre sobre la ropa de éste.

Draco se tambaleó un poco al verse liberado así de brusco. Le dedicó, a su vez, una mirada de furia a Harry y procedió a arreglarse la chaqueta que el otro imbécil le había arrugado. Y pensar que se había vestido con tanto esmero sólo para él.

Ginny, Bill y Harry tenían sus varitas en las manos. No le estaban apuntando directamente, pero los tres lo rodeaban contra la chimenea. Draco tuvo unos segundos para contemplarlos: iban vestidos con túnicas casi formales, seguramente porque era Navidad, y Draco se preguntó si en esa realidad Ginny también sería auror como en "el vistazo". Entonces, se dio cuenta._ Claro, eso era._ Ginny era una auror y Bill, un rompe-maldiciones. Harry los había convocado ahí porque pensaba que Draco tenía malas intenciones e iba a necesitar la ayuda de ellos dos. La situación hizo que Draco se sintiera cada vez más insultado. Pensó en recuperar su varita y largarse de ahí.

—¿Serías tan amable de regresarme mi varita para poder irme por donde llegué, Weasley? —le pidió a Ginny siseando entre dientes y tendiéndole una mano—. Digamos que… no me siento del todo bienvenido en esta casa.

Ginny miró hacia Harry y fue éste quien respondió:

—No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que te expliques, Malfoy —masculló el héroe con los dientes apretados. Parecía cabreado de verdad y Draco no entendía el porqué de tanto escándalo—. Nos vas a explicar cómo es que tienes mi reloj, por qué sabes que es mío y cuáles eran tus intenciones al exigirle a Ron entregármelo en persona. Y también, ya que estamos, vas a explicarnos por qué, después de ocho años de abandono, has decidido así de repente mandarle un regalo a Teddy que bien podría ser una caja llena de objetos malditos —añadió mientras señalaba la caja sobre la mesa.

—Bien podría ser, pero no lo es —respondió Draco con enojo—. Aquí tienes a un mago rompe-maldiciones. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya han revisado la caja de cabo a rabo y no han encontrado nada, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry miró a los Weasley de reojo y Bill le hizo un gesto que parecía decir "Te lo dije".

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica seguida de un suspiro de fastidio. Harry Potter no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Continuaba sintiendo la misma desconfianza hacia Draco que lo había llevado en su sexto año a seguirlo por todo Hogwarts como un sabueso al zorro. Intentó no sentirse herido. Después de todo, era comprensible. Aquí, en su realidad, él y Harry no habían sido amigos desde los diecisiete como en "el vistazo", ni novios desde los diecinueve. Harry todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer para conocer a Draco y, todavía más, para enamorarse de él.

—Bu-bueno, eso es cierto —tartamudeó Harry, incómodo—, pero...

—Con respecto a tus otras dudas, puedo responderte con gusto, Potter —resopló Draco, interrumpiéndolo—, si fueras tan amable de darme la oportunidad y no simplemente asaltarme así apenas salgo de la chimenea... Por otra parte —agregó, mirando a su alrededor—, si tanta desconfianza me tienes, ¿por qué me has permitido la entrada a la casa de mi tía Andrómeda, encima dándome a conocer la dirección y sabiendo que puedo regresar?

Bill y Ginny miraron hacia Harry como si le concedieran la razón a Draco. Harry pasó saliva y preguntó, a su vez:

—¿Cómo supiste que es la casa de los Tonks? —Draco no respondió. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto como diciendo "por favor, pónmela más difícil". Vio a Harry apretar los dientes antes de mascullar en tono amenazante—: Como sea... Siempre queda la opción de desmemorizarte antes de echarte a patadas de aquí, Malfoy.

—Claro, claro —concedió Draco con sarcasmo y soltó una risita de burla que provocó que Harry se ruborizara—. Finjamos todos que eso ya se te había ocurrido antes para no hacerte sentir_ tan _mal.

Bill, quien parecía harto, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Por favor, acabemos con esto de una vez. No es nada personal de mi parte, Malfoy, así que te suplico de antemano que me disculpes —dijo y levantó su varita hacia él. Draco se puso tenso, pero intentó no temer porque aquel mago no parecía tener malas intenciones—. _Specialis Revelio_ —murmuró el pelirrojo y recorrió a Draco de pies a cabeza con su varita. Éste aguantó el escaneo con cara de aburrimiento. En un momento dado, vio a Bill arquear las cejas como si hubiese descubierto algo bastante interesante. Bill sonrió, pareció darse por satisfecho, bajó la varita y se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Lo ves, Harry? Nada maligno. Este es Draco Malfoy, nacido en junio de 1980 y quien no tiene encima ni un solo hechizo, maldición ni encantamiento que lo esté forzando a actuar en contra de su voluntad.

Harry lucía un poco avergonzado.

—¿Estás seguro?

Tanto Bill como Draco pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Tan seguro como que tengo años de trabajar rompiendo maldiciones de todo tipo. Este mago está limpio y no tiene malas intenciones hacia ti o hacia Teddy. Lo mismo que la caja de las pelotas. No tiene ni un solo rastro de magia oscura en ella —finalizó, mirando a Harry con divertida acusación.

Draco sonrió feroz y no pudo evitar decir en tono sugerente:

—Además, Potter, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero hace un par de años parecía que mi _malignidad_ no te molestaba cuando nos encontramos en un evento y me invitaste a tomar contigo. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Yo te noté muy dispuesto a pasar tiempo a solas en mi perversa compañía.

Ginny resopló con sorna mientras Harry se sonrojaba mucho y fruncía los labios.

—¿Puedo regresarle su varita, entonces? —dijo ella.

Todos miraron a Harry y éste asintió con lentitud. Miró a Draco con recriminación, como si le dijera "Mira lo mal que me haces quedar por no ser el mago oscuro que yo proclamaba que eras". Draco sonrió mucho cuando Ginny le regresó su varita. Aquella situación estaba comenzando a ser más divertida.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Draco mientras usaba un _accio_ no verbal para levantar su abrigo del suelo y regresarlo a sus brazos—. Ahora que he pasado todos tus test de "no malintencionalidad", ¿podemos hablar? —Harry asintió de mala gana pero, como no decía nada, Draco agregó—: ¿Podemos hacerlo a solas o tiene que ser delante de los cómplices de tu emboscada? —Señaló a los dos Weasley con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Yo paso. No quiero ser testigo de nada —dijo la pelirroja—. Hazte a un lado, Malfoy, que debo regresar a casa. Mamá hizo tremenda cena y no quiero perdérmela. —Se giró hacia Harry y le preguntó—: ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Harry volvió a asentir.

—Sí, gracias por venir, Ginny. Dales mis saludos a todos.

Ginny tomó un puñado de polvos flu de la repisa de piedra que enmarcaba la gigantesca chimenea de esa cocina, gritó algo que sonó a "La Madriguera" y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Bill suspiró hondamente.

—Bueno. Si me necesitas de nuevo, ya sabes en donde encontrarme. Debo irme ya porque si llego tarde a cenar, Fleur me matará.

—Dales besos a los niños —musitó Harry con un hilo de voz.

—Claro. —Bill se giró hacia Draco—. Como te dije, Malfoy, no fue nada personal de mi parte. En todo caso, culpa al paranoico de mi amigo Potter aquí presente y a mi hermano Ron, quien fue el incitador de todo este alboroto. Me dio gusto verte, por cierto. Feliz Navidad —le dijo y le tendió una mano. Draco, un poco azorado ante tanta amabilidad, se la tomó y se dieron un fuerte apretón. Bill le sonrió con calidez y Draco, sin comprender, le correspondió la sonrisa un tanto torpemente.

Finalmente, Bill se fue por la chimenea al igual que su hermana, dejando a Harry y a Draco a solas en medio de un silencio bastante incómodo donde sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y la fuerte ventisca de afuera.

Draco se paró lo más erguido y digno que pudo, elevando la barbilla y mirando a Harry con ojos acusadores. Harry lo observaba a él todavía con algo de desconfianza pero también con curiosidad, como si no entendiera nada en absoluto pero quisiera enterarse.

En el fondo, Draco no se sentía realmente molesto _(más bien, estaba nervioso)_, pero decidió jugar sus cartas por ese lado y apelar a los remordimientos de consciencia del otro mago. Le estaba costando creer que _por fin _estaba frente a frente con el Harry Potter de esa realidad, su verdadera realidad, y que ahora todo dependía de él y del manejo que le diera a la situación.

Se emocionó al pensar en que aquella entrevista era el primer paso de una seducción bastante anhelada, y le costó poner cara de pocos amigos ante la inquisitiva inspección del otro mago.

—Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, puedo entregarte el reloj y largarme por donde vine, Potter —le dijo con voz dura mientras rebuscaba en su abrigo para sacar el paquete—. Además, creo que ya no tengo tantas ganas de charlar contigo como tenía antes. Ni siquiera te preocupes por darme recompensa alguna. No necesito ni quiero nada de ti —añadió para ponerle más drama a su reproche.

Predeciblemente, Harry puso cara de culpa cuando Draco le ofreció el paquete con el reloj. Levantó la mano para tomarlo y Draco se estremeció cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Harry, ajeno a eso, hizo un mohín.

—No quiero que te vayas así, Malfoy —le dijo en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos sin prestarle ninguna atención al paquete que Draco acababa de darle—. De verdad quiero hablar contigo y escuchar tu versión. Especialmente, en lo que se refiere a Teddy y por qué has decidido buscarlo ahora. Además, si tus intenciones son honestas, entonces eso quiere decir que te debo una gran disculpa.

Draco quiso sonreír pero se contuvo. _Oh Harry, tan adorable, __protector__ y tonto como siempre. S_uspiró con fingido hastío.

—De acuerdo. Revisa tu reloj, y entonces hablamos.

Harry asintió y, después de observar a Draco durante unos segundos más, como si no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima por alguna razón, bajó la mirada al paquete que estrujaba entre sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo. En los pocos segundos que demoró, Draco tuvo oportunidad de observarlo con ojo crítico.

Harry estaba vistiendo una túnica muy bonita que, Draco supuso, se debía a que ese era el día de Navidad y seguramente tenía compromiso para cenar con alguien. Se preguntó, no sin sentir una punzada de celos, de quién se trataría. Harry llevaba el cabello negro tan alborotado como siempre, un poco más largo que como lo había tenido en "el vistazo", y parecía más fornido, más ancho de espaldas, más bueno y apetecible.

El recuerdo de ellos dos haciendo el amor con pasión relampagueó en la mente de Draco y sintió la excitación recorrerle el torrente sanguíneo._ Joder, Harry embistiéndolo con movimientos animales mientras lo mantenía doblado encima de un escritorio, tan duro y tan rápido que el pesado mueble se movía sobre el suelo. _Draco casi suelta un gemido ante la memoria. Se mordió los labios y Harry levantó la mirada hacia él justo en ese momento.

—¿Sucede algo?

Draco parpadeó.

—No-no —tartamudeó en respuesta—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó en tono brusco, desviando el tema—. ¿Sí es este tu reloj?

Harry le dedicó una mirada extrañada, pero, al parecer, optó por no discutir. Sacó el reloj de su paquete, frunció el ceño y emitió un jadeo.

—¡Sí, este es mi reloj! Pero… —dijo mientras lo giraba frente a sus ojos y parecía más y más complacido a cada instante que pasaba. Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer, las reparaciones no le molestaban—. Wow, está… Está irreconocible. ¡Si hasta parece nuevo! ¿Qué le pasó? —Miró a Draco a la cara—. ¿Te lo encontraste así o tú lo mandaste a reparar y limpiar?

—Me lo encontré así en el Callejón Diagon y de inmediato supe que era tuyo. Cualquier persona con ojos que hubiese visto alguna foto tuya en el diario, lo habría sabido. Yo estaba seguro de habértelo visto puesto alguna vez, y al encontrarlo en el estado deplorable en que lo tenías, decidí… llevarlo a reparar. Considéralo un… regalo de despedida, o de Navidad, o de lo que sea —finalizó, mirándolo intenso a los ojos.

_Pero no te vayas, por favor, por favor._

Harry estaba impresionado y agradecido. Se puso el reloj en la muñeca izquierda y lo observó unos segundos.

—Vaya. No sé qué decir. No podría explicarte lo valioso que este reloj es para mí. Gracias por cuidarlo tan bien. Y pensar que yo pensé que tú… —Se rió y se rascó la nuca—. Discúlpame, Malfoy. Soy un imbécil y dejé que Ron me metiera ideas en la cabeza que… En fin. Voy a darte una recompensa que quizá alcance a cubrir los gastos que te generó su reparación.

Draco negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Realmente no quiero la recompensa, Potter. Pero si insistes en darme algo a cambio… Se me ocurren algunas ideas.

Le sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Harry y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiera creer que Draco estaba coqueteándole pero le pareciera muy bueno para ser verdad. Se veía totalmente dispuesto a darle el visto bueno a cualquier cosa que Draco estuviera a punto de sugerirle.

Draco sintió una emoción enorme crecer en su pecho. Iba a pedirle a Harry que cenara con él. O, en su defecto, si ya tenía un compromiso previo, entonces le pediría salir a tomar una copa. Y lo besaría, y le haría el amor, y lo convencería de no marcharse de Inglaterra.

Abrió la boca para continuar hablando, cuando la puerta de la cocina que daba a un corredor se abrió de golpe y Teddy entró a todo correr.

—¡Mis pelotas de quidditch! —gritó con alegría al ver la caja sobre la mesa—. ¡Todavía están aquí! ¿Sí voy a poder quedarme con ellas, padrino?

El niño, con su cabello en brillante color azul como siempre, se paró en seco junto a la mesa de la cocina al ver a Draco ahí. Detrás de él, entró Andrómeda Tonks. La bruja miró a Draco con la boca abierta.

—Draco Malfoy —saludó ella, tratando de componerse de la sorpresa. Lucía más acabada y más triste de como Draco la recordaba en "el vistazo" y eso le rompió un poco el corazón.

—Buenas noches, tía Andrómeda —la saludó con un cariño que no pudo ocultar, y notó complacido que ella se sorprendía gratamente ante la mención del parentesco—. Perdona las molestias que les he estado causando. No era mi intención incomodar. Espero que estén pasando una muy feliz Navidad.

Andrómeda, azorada, asintió. Entonces, pareció recuperarse y se giró hacia Teddy.

Le dijo al niño:

—Cariño, este señor es tu tío Draco Malfoy. Él fue al colegio durante los mismos años que tu padrino, y fue quien tuvo la amabilidad de mandarte el regalo.

—¡Oh, otro tío más, qué bien! —exclamó el niño, poniéndose feliz de nuevo.

Andrómeda y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Ella quizá vio algo en la actitud relajada del moreno que pareció convencerla, porque, finalmente preguntó:

—¿Serías tan amable de acompañarnos a cenar, Draco? Antes de que llegaras, estábamos a punto de sentarnos a la mesa, ¿verdad, Harry, querido?

Draco miró hacia Harry y éste lo miró a él. Le sonrió y Draco sintió que algo le cosquilleaba en el estómago.

—Sí, así es. Antes de… De todo eso —masculló, sonrojándose un poco—. Quédate a cenar con nosotros, Malfoy. Por favor. Porque realmente me gustaría charlar contigo un rato. Si es que tú quieres, claro.

—¡Genial! —gritó Teddy, quien de pronto tenía el cabello rubio platinado—. ¡Finalmente somos cuatro, igual que el número de sillas! Por cierto, tío, ¡gracias por el regalo! Las pelotas están súper lindas aunque algo antiguas y pasadas de moda. —Caminó hacia Draco, lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la mesa—. Supongo que siguen funcionando bien, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que funcionan! —exclamó Draco con fingida ofensa—. Son pelotas de la mejor calidad, Teddy. Y son tuyas por derecho. Han pertenecido a nuestra familia por siglos, siempre heredadas al mejor jugador de quidditch de cada generación.

Teddy sonrió mucho ante eso porque realmente se trataba de un gran cumplido. De reojo, Draco notó que Andrómeda y Harry volvían a intercambiar otra mirada.

Draco, por su parte, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no parecer tan conmovido como realmente se sentía. Había creído que le iba a costar más trabajo ganarse la confianza de su tía y sobrino, así que, aquella rápida aceptación verdaderamente lo emocionaba.

Teddy casi lo empujó para sentarlo ante la mesa, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en otro niño más pequeño y rubio que en esa realidad no existía todavía pero a quien él tenía pensado traer a la vida lo más rápido que pudiera. Y mientras tanto, era reconfortante saber que podía contar con la traviesa y adorable compañía del pequeño nieto de su tía.

Teddy comenzó a charlar con él, hablando a toda velocidad, haciéndole preguntas acerca de las pelotas y escuchando maravillado cuando Draco le contó, con una gran sonrisa, que él había sido también un buscador en el equipo de su casa en el colegio y que, cuando se había enfrentado a Harry, lo había hecho sufrir con ganas antes de que éste pudiera ganarle la snitch.

Harry estaba ayudándole a Andrómeda a servir la cena, pero Draco se daba cuenta de que estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que él decía y que no dejaba de observarlo con sumo interés como si Draco fuera el misterio más intrigante al que se hubiera enfrentado en su vida entera.

Y Draco, sabiendo cómo había sido la vida del héroe Potter, se tomaba aquello como un verdadero halago.


	20. Otro Harry

**Capítulo 19. Otro Harry**

Aquella cena de Navidad fue como ninguna otra que Draco hubiese celebrado antes, más que nada, por las situaciones y conversaciones que tuvieron lugar.

Después de que Harry tomara la caja de las pelotas de quidditch y la llevara a algún sitio fuera de la cocina, él y Andrómeda terminaron de servir todas las viandas en la mesa y de colocar algunos adornos navideños para, finalmente, sentarse ante ésta. Andrómeda lo hizo frente a Draco, y Harry, a su derecha.

Teddy casi pega un brinco en su silla de la alegría que le causó ver que por fin estaban todos acomodados.

—Y ahora, lo mejor de la cena navideña… ¡Los petardos! —gritó el niño y tomó uno de los cilindros envueltos en papel de regalo que estaban colocados encima de los platos—. ¡Tú y yo, tío Draco! ¡Tú y yo! ¡A ver quién lo gana!

A pesar de que los petardos de sorpresas eran una tradición muy inglesa, Draco nunca los había visto en las cenas navideñas de la mansión pues a Lucius siempre le habían parecido de mal gusto, muy del… _vulgo_. Draco había pensado que estaba de acuerdo con su padre, o al menos, lo pensó hasta ese momento.

Sonriendo mucho y sintiendo una extraña ternura por las atenciones que Teddy le prodigaba, Draco tomó el extremo del petardo que el niño le ofrecía. Entre los dos tiraron del petardo al unísono y éste explotó con un estallido de chispas multicolores. Teddy se rió con ganas.

Draco se quedó con la parte más grande del ahora roto petardo, por lo que él resultaba "ganador" y tenía que ponerse el sombrero que venía dentro y que, en el caso de esos petardos elaborados con magia, aparecían durante la explosión. A Harry le brillaron los ojos con diversión cuando Draco, sin titubear y a pesar de que Teddy se estaba burlando de su aspecto, se puso sin dudarlo un enorme sombrero de charro mexicano, el cual era bastante feo.

Rompieron más petardos: a Teddy le tocó ponerse una gran corona llena de joyas falsas y a Andrómeda le salió un sombrero de copa bastante gracioso con una tetera encima. Draco miró interrogante hacia Harry, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había habido tres petardos sorpresa en la mesa: normalmente, la tradición dictaba que hubiera al menos uno por comensal para que todos tuvieran un sombrero que usar. La falta de un cuarto petardo se debía, obviamente, a que ellos no habían estado esperando otro invitado a cenar.

Harry no le dio importancia, pero entonces Draco sacó su varita y tomó la bufanda que había colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta. Transfiguró su prenda en un sombrero de guarda forestal pero muchísimo más alto: la copa fácilmente medía al menos un metro de largo. Era horrendo y, ante las risas de todos, Draco le pasó el sombrero a Harry.

—Vamos, Potter. No creas que te salvarás de hacer el ridículo. En Navidad, somos todos o ninguno.

Harry tomó el sombrero y lo observó detenidamente. Arqueó una ceja.

—Impresionante transfiguración, Malfoy. No sabía que eras tan bueno en esta rama de la magia.

Draco se quedó mudo durante unos segundos, azorado por el cumplido. No era para tanto, _era sólo una bufanda convertida en sombrero, _pero… aún así.

—Oh, cierto, no lo sabías porque los de Gryffindor nunca compartieron la clase de McGonagall con nosotros, pero sí... Soy muy bueno, ahora que lo mencionas. Era uno de mis grandes talentos en el colegio. Para mi gusto, la transformación es una de las ramas más útiles de la magia.

Harry se puso aquel sombrero enorme, cuya punta de la copa casi rozaba el candelabro que colgaba del techo. Miró a Draco a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa ladeada:

—Ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarme en qué otras cosas serás _así de bueno_ y... de cuales _otros _talentos tuyos me habré estado perdiendo.

Draco se estremeció y abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Acaso ese era Harry insinuándosele? Como si respondiera a sus preguntas mentales, Harry le arqueó una ceja y le sonrió apenas levemente.

Draco, muy acalorado de repente, quiso sonreír y abrió la boca sin saber qué decir pero deseando poder responder algo, entre más encantador o sarcástico, mejor. Pero era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado.

No obstante, lamentable o afortunadamente (Draco no estaba seguro cual de las dos), Andrómeda carraspeó muy fuerte e interrumpió aquel extraño momento de seducción entre aquellos dos magos. Claramente, ella había comprendido la insinuación que Harry acababa de hacerle a Draco y no le había hecho ninguna gracia, seguramente porque Teddy estaba presente.

Draco miró a su tía y vio que ella estaba mirando a Harry duramente, como advirtiéndole algo. Teddy los observaba a todos con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada pero también sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, padrino —dijo el niño—, es obvio que otro de los talentos del tío Draco es el quidditch, ¿no? ¿No recuerdas lo que sufrías en el colegio para ganarle la snitch?

Draco quiso reírse pero mejor agachó la cara.

—Creo que es hora de servir el pavo asado, Harry —dijo Andrómeda con seriedad mientras mirara a Harry con reproche, como diciendo: "ya nos arreglaremos luego tú y yo"—. ¿Nos haces el honor?

—Claro, Andrómeda —respondió Harry con voz divertida, sin pizca de culpa o remordimiento.

Draco levantó la mirada y lo observó mientras Harry se ponía de pie y usaba un gran cuchillo para partir rebanadas del pavo relleno. Luego, comenzó a servirlas en los platos de cada quién. Se inclinó para poner carne en el plato de Draco y aprovechó para mirarlo fijo con una ceja arqueada.

Draco estaba boquiabierto, pero no podía negar que también se sentía fascinado.

Porque este Harry... Este Harry era un tanto distinto al Harry del "vistazo" pero a Draco no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario. Cada detalle diferente entre ambos Harrys era asombroso de descubrir. Aparte de la desconfianza normal que este Harry había manifestado hacia Draco y sus intenciones, tenía también cierta aura de travesura, de coquetería y de mayor seguridad en sí mismo que no había tenido el otro Harry Potter, el que estaba casado con Draco en "el vistazo". Todo eso era bastante comprensible ya que no habían tenido la misma vida adulta. En esta realidad, Harry Potter no había tenido pareja formal desde los diecinueve años. Había vivido soltero todo ese tiempo y, Draco lo sabía muy bien por los periódicos, desde que había terminado con la chica Weasley al comenzar su carrera deportiva, había sido un galán empedernido conquistando magos y brujas al por mayor, aunque nunca tomando a nadie en serio…

Como si…

Draco se estremeció cuando se le ocurrió la quizá ingenua idea de que Harry no se había enamorado de nadie durante sus años de estrella de quidditch porque estaba destinado para él, y de inmediato rechazó ese pensamiento, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser tan cursi.

Pero, ¿qué tal si…?

Meneó ligeramente la cabeza como para sacarse aquella ridícula idea y se inclinó hacia delante para servirse de las guarniciones que su tía le ofrecía. Se le ocurrió entonces que otra de las razones por las que este Harry era tan diferente al Harry del "vistazo", tal vez tenía que ver con el trauma a causa de los dementores que había sufrido éste durante su incursión a Azkaban, un evento que jamás había sucedido ahí, obviamente.

Draco apretó los labios y bajó la mirada durante un momento, distrayéndose mientras se servía vegetales salteados y coles de Bruselas asadas. Le estaba costando discernir cómo se sentía ante eso. Aquí, Harry no sufría de estrés postraumático y, tal vez a consecuencia de eso mismo, era mucho más arrojado y con mayor autoestima que su otro Harry.

Comenzaron a cenar. Mientras los otros tres se enfrascaron en una charla animada donde Harry estaba contándoles que al inicio de su estadía en Estados Unidos iba a estar apostado en Washington D.C. y de las peripecias que había sufrido para encontrar un lugar decente que arrendar, Draco se quedó en silencio sólo escuchando y observándolos. No dejaba de mirar fijamente a Harry cada vez que creía que nadie lo veía, sintiéndose terriblemente atraído hacia él a pesar de todo, a pesar de las diferencias con el que había sido su esposo. Sabía que la ternura y el instinto de protección que el otro Harry había despertado en él, eran elementos que iba a echar de menos, cómo no, pero...

—No te olvides del jugo de carne, Malfoy —le dijo Harry de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. El pavo no sabe igual sin él. —Draco elevó la mirada. Harry le estaba ofreciendo una pequeña jarra con la salsa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces Harry Potter le sonrió con una coquetería que a Draco le quitó el aliento. Sonrió también, tomó la jarra y bajó la mirada a su plato.

Este nuevo Harry Potter también le gustaba. Vaya que le gustaba _muchísimo_.

Le cruzó por la cabeza que, sin importar la historia entre ellos dos o el carácter que Harry hubiese desarrollado, Draco siempre, _siempre,_ terminaría enamorándose de él.

Y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo aterrorizó mucho.

¿Qué tal si este nuevo y mejorado Harry Potter no se enamoraba de él como lo había hecho el otro?

* * *

Draco había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos y temores que no se percató de que había pasado casi toda la cena en silencio, hasta el momento en que Andrómeda, usando su varita, transportó los platos sucios al fregadero y comenzó a servirles pudín navideño flameado en brandy.

Pensó que estaba viéndose muy maleducado e intentó hacer conversación y dejar sus elucubraciones para después.

—Toda la cena ha estado deliciosa, tía —le dijo a Andrómeda con una gran sonrisa, intentando parecer encantador, a pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía—. Y el postre se ve espectacular. Eres una cocinera estupenda.

Andrómeda sonrió satisfecha mientras Teddy gritaba "¡Así es!"

—Gracias, Draco. Pero tengo que reconocer que Harry me ayudó bastante con esta cena. Él también es muy bueno cocinando, ¿lo sabías? Aunque siempre usa unas técnicas muggles que me ponen los pelos de punta —finalizó, haciendo una mueca de espanto.

Harry soltó risitas.

—Esa fue la manera en que aprendí, lo siento mucho. Los encantamientos para preparar alimentos no se me dan muy bien. Siento que en vez de ahorrar tiempo, es al revés. En cambio, haciéndolo al modo muggle… Deberías verme con un cuchillo, Malfoy. Doy verdadero miedo —añadió e hizo, con una mano, el ademán de cortar algo a gran velocidad.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con terror, _recordando_… El corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido y doloroso, la adrenalina recorrió su torrente sanguíneo a velocidad pasmosa y él estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí. Harry lo miró durante unos segundos sin entender su expresión de susto pero, entonces, pareció comprender. Avergonzado, abrió mucho la boca y farfulló, estirando una mano hacia Draco pero sin atreverse a tocarlo:

—Lo-lo siento mucho, Malfoy. En serio, lo siento, no sé… No sé en qué estaba pensando. Dios mío, soy un imbécil —murmuró.

Draco trató de sonreír pero sabía que sólo conseguiría hacer una mueca. Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado y percibiendo sudor helado escurrirle por las sienes, desesperado por acabar con aquel momento tan incómodo.

—¿Qué te sucede, sobrino? —preguntó Andrómeda, asombrada, bajando su tenedor—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien, todo está bien, no pasa nada… —mintió Draco, esforzándose por tranquilizar su corazón desbocado y por fingir que no se sentía así de asustado.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

A su lado, Harry, el único que sabía la verdad detrás de su reacción, lo estaba observando con gesto culpable. Draco, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, se negó a verlo a la cara mientras se concentraba en respirar hondo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Teddy, mirando a Draco y a Harry de manera alterna—. ¿Tienes miedo de los cuchillos, tío Draco? —preguntó con inocencia—. ¡No te avergüences de eso! Todos aquí tenemos miedo a algo, hasta mi padrino. ¿Sabías que cuando ve a un boggart, se le convierte en un dementor?

Draco soltó una risita de alivio, agradecido por la cuerda salvavidas que le lanzaba el niño. Quiso decir "Sí, lo sé muy bien", pero sólo masculló, intentando recuperar la compostura:

—No me extraña nada. En Hogwarts, todos sabíamos que les tenía miedo. Una vez, en medio de un partido, unos amigos y yo tratamos de asustarlo disfrazándonos de dementores.

Harry se rió un poco. Al igual que Draco, se veía aliviado de que aquel terrible momento hubiese sido salvado por Teddy.

—Es cierto, pero, ¿también te acuerdas de mi patronus, supongo? Yo recuerdo vívidamente que los puso patas arriba a ti y a todos tus ocurrentes amigos.

Teddy se veía pasmado.

—A ver, a ver —interrumpió, hincándose sobre la silla para verse más alto—. O sea… ¿ustedes dos no eran amigos en el colegio? ¿O por qué se hacían esas cosas tan feas?

Harry volvió a reírse con incomodidad y comenzó a explicarle a Teddy que no, que ellos dos no habían sido amigos sino todo lo contrario.

—Fueron las circunstancias de la guerra —intentó justificarse ante su ahijado, quien los miraba a ambos con gran decepción—. Tanto Malfoy como yo cometimos algunas equivocaciones porque… pues porque éramos muy jóvenes para saber y ambos estábamos_ erradamente _influenciados por los adultos que nos rodeaban. Especialmente yo… Yo hice algo bastante horrible de lo cual me arrepiento mucho —agregó, mirando a Draco con insistencia y éste supo que se refería precisamente a ese episodio con el _sectumsempra._

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue? ¡Yo quiero saber, padrino!

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió triste.

—Ya que seas mayor te contaré. ¿Qué te parece si mejor te cuento de la ocasión en que a tu tío Ron le salió mal un hechizo y terminó vomitando babosas durante horas?

Y así, comenzó a narrarle al niño aquel episodio, brincándose muy hábilmente la parte donde Weasley había tratado de hechizar a Draco porque éste le había dicho "sangre sucia" a Granger.

Draco miró de reojo a su tía, quien se había quedado muy taciturna mirando los restos de su postre. Era evidente que cualquier conversación que recordara a la guerra, le resultaba triste.

Draco, por otra parte, no podía con el desasosiego que le provocaba darse cuenta de que Harry y él tenían _demasiada historia, demasiado terrible. _Tanto, que ni siquiera podían narrar ni un solo suceso del colegio que los implicara a los dos delante de un niño, porque todo lo acontecido entre ellos había sido demasiado penoso como para repetirlo, además de un pésimo ejemplo para su pequeño sobrino.

Draco suspiró, preguntándose cómo Harry y él habían podido superar esos temas dentro del "vistazo" para poder casarse y llevar un matrimonio aparentemente sano… Y todavía peor, se preguntó si acaso él y este Harry podrían superarlo en esta realidad. Especialmente, él... ¿Algún día podría dejar de sentirse asustado por lo que había ocurrido en el baño de Myrtle?

Se sintió muy desesperanzado, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que todo aquello era un sueño imposible, que él y Harry nunca conseguirían llevarse bien, ni perdonarse tanto daño mutuo, mucho menos enamorarse...

—¿Cómo está tu madre, Draco? —le preguntó de pronto Andrómeda, sacándolo de sus deprimentes cavilaciones—. Sabes, no la he visto desde hace años… Desde una vez que nos encontramos en el Ministerio cuando fueron aquellos juicios después de la guerra. Iba acompañando a tu padre.

Draco pasó saliva. No alcanzaba a descubrir si Andrómeda le preguntaba aquello sólo por compromiso para sacarle charla, o si tenía verdadero interés en Narcisa. Harry, quien ya había terminado de contarle el episodio de las babosas a Teddy, se había quedado callado y los contemplaba a ambos con expectación. Teddy estaba muy entretenido terminándose su pudín.

—Está muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe... Tan bien como puede estar alguien que pasa sus días sola —respondió Draco en voz baja, agachando la mirada—. La muerte de mi padre fue un duro golpe para ambos y yo... yo prácticamente huí de mi casa, dejándola atrás. Eran demasiados recuerdos desagradables para procesarlos. Y sé que soy responsable de su soledad, así que ahora estoy intentando pasar más tiempo con ella en Wiltshire a pesar de vivir en Londres —finalizó.

Draco no se atrevió a mirar a nadie a la cara, y sintió que comenzaba a enrojecer. No entendía por qué había dicho todo lo anterior: normalmente, él no era así de expresivo y menos con gente que apenas conocía.

Pero, bueno… De nuevo, ni Andrómeda ni Harry eran unos completos desconocidos para él, ¿o sí?

_Eran su familia._

O, al menos, Draco pretendía y luchaba porque así fuera.

—Lamento el fallecimiento de Lucius —dijo Andrómeda en voz muy baja, finalizando con aquel penoso silencio y sonando bastante sincera. Draco elevó los ojos—. El hombre podrá no haber sido santo de mi devoción, pero si hay algo que debo reconocerle, es que los amaba a ti y a tu madre con locura.

Draco asintió. En eso, ella tenía razón.

—Y yo lamento lo ocurrido durante la guerra… —susurró sin saber qué más decir, refiriéndose a la familia muerta de su tía. Era cierto que esos fallecimientos habían ocurrido hacía casi una década, pero aun así.

Andrómeda le sonrió forzadamente.

—No te preocupes. No es como si tú hubieras tenido la culpa.

—Yo también lamento lo ocurrido a tu padre, Malfoy —dijo Harry de pronto, casi como si intentara interrumpir aquel momento antes de que empeorara—. Supe que… supe que fue por complicaciones de salud debido a su último encarcelamiento en Azkaban. Ojalá… ojalá hubiéramos podido hacer algo por él.

Draco lo miró, aguantándose las ganas de decirle tantas cosas.

_Lo sé, Harry. Yo sé de primera mano que habrías hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo._

Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Saber lo que Harry habría hecho por Lucius si Draco y él hubiesen sido amigos desde antes, de pronto dejó de parecerle amargo y, en vez de eso, le llenó el alma de calidez y agradecimiento. Comprendió que no tenía caso lamentarse por lo que no había sucedido. Era mucho más sencillo y soportable pensar en los motivos de lo que pudo haber sido. Pensar que Harry lo habría ayudado sin dudarlo.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y de pronto _pudo entender. _Pudo entender por qué, en "el vistazo", Harry y él habían conseguido superar todo lo malo.

Porque sí, habían sucedido verdaderas calamidades entre ellos dos, pero también cosas buenas. Pruebas desinteresadas de valor y empatía. En "el vistazo", Harry se había metido a Azkaban por Lucius. Ahí, en esa realidad, Draco no había delatado a Harry ante su propia familia, y Harry lo había sacado a él del Salón de los Menesteres en llamas, a pesar de que, por esos tiempos, ambos chicos estúpidos se veían el uno al otro como enemigos jurados.

_Imagina si hubiéramos sido amigos..._

Al final, pese a todo, había prevalecido el interés por ver al otro con vida y con bien.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Draco carraspeó y dijo:

—No te preocupes, Potter. Hiciste lo que pudiste, por quienes pudiste. No olvido que testificaste en favor mío y de mi madre.

_Y también eso._

Harry negó con la cabeza, provocando que el sombrero enorme y ridículo que traía puesto se moviera de modo cómico.

—Ustedes dos me salvaron la vida en diferentes momentos. No fue más que lo justo —dijo y sonrió. Draco le correspondió la sonrisa débilmente.

—¿Quién es Lucius? —preguntó Teddy entonces, quien no dejaba de contemplar y escuchar a los adultos con sumo interés.

Draco se giró hacia el niño y trató de sonreír con despreocupación.

—Era mi padre. Murió hace algunos años.

Teddy hizo un mohín de tristeza verdaderamente adorable. Tanto, que Draco tuvo un extraño deseo de abrazarlo y darle un beso sólo por eso.

—Qué feo, tío, sé lo que se siente, ¿sabes? Mi papá también murió hace mucho, cuando yo era un bebé. Junto con mi mamá. ¡Fueron héroes de guerra! Igual que los papás de mi padrino. —Miró a Harry y luego a su abuela—. Mi abue tampoco tiene papás, ni esposo. Pero, ¡tú todavía tienes mamá! ¡Eres el más suertudo de todos aquí! —exclamó—. ¿Puedo conocerla? ¿Cómo es? ¿Se parece a ti?

Draco sintió que el corazón le latía muy deprisa al notar que ahí había una oportunidad. Decidió tomar el graphorn por los cuernos y dijo:

—Sí, se parece a mí pero... creo que se parece más a tu abuela Andrómeda. —Miró hacia ésta—. Mi mamá y tu abuela son hermanas —finalizó, hablándole a Teddy pero dejando en claro que su aseveración estaba totalmente dirigida a su tía.

—¿HERMANAS? —exclamó el niño, casi cayendo encima de los restos de su pudín—. ¡ABUE! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana! ¡Yo quiero conocerla! ¿Qué es ella de mí? ¿Otra tía? ¿Otra abuela?

Draco se rió y observó complacido que Andrómeda se ponía un tanto colorada de las mejillas. Lo consideró un gran logro porque la mujer, por lo regular, era bastante estoica.

—¡Mucho mejor que todo eso, Ted! La señora Malfoy es tu tía abuela —fue Harry quien respondió con entusiasmo. Draco giró su rostro hacia él y Harry le correspondió la mirada, observándolo con intriga, como si intentara adivinar qué era lo que Draco estaba tramando y no le desagradara del todo—. Quizá, ahora que yo no voy a estar por aquí... —continuó diciendo Harry, mirando a Andrómeda—, ustedes podrían darse tiempo y oportunidad de retomar lazos con su familia... Si entienden lo que quiero decir. Yo… yo estaría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que no están tan solos.

Andrómeda carraspeó muy fuerte.

—¿Les ha gustado el pudín? —preguntó ella, ignorando los últimos comentarios de Harry y cambiando descaradamente de tema. Se puso de pie con brusquedad. Volvió a usar su varita para llevar los platos sucios al fregadero y, luego, arrimó copas y vasos—. Los invito a pasar a la sala a brindar, ¿les parece bien? Se está haciendo tarde y pronto será la hora de ir a la cama para Teddy.

Draco, desconcertado, se puso de pie lo más aprisa que pudo. Harry lo imitó enseguida.

—Sí, tía, por supuesto —dijo Draco mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta—. Gracias. Permíteme ayudarte con los platos sucios.

Andrómeda lo miró con algo que parecía desprecio. Draco sintió un escalofrío. Aparentemente, cuando Andrómeda se enojaba, se resaltaba el parecido físico que compartía con la loca de Bellatrix.

—¿Y alguien como el único heredero de los Malfoy sabe lavar platos? ¿Con semejante ejército de elfos domésticos que tienen en su casa? Permíteme ponerlo en duda, sobrino —dijo con crueldad. Draco pasó saliva y sintió que comenzaba a enrojecer.

—Yo le ayudaré, Andrómeda —dijo entonces Harry, salvando a Draco quien se había quedado sin saber qué responder—. Tú y Teddy pueden adelantarse, hay algunos regalos extra que mandaron para ustedes mis ex compañeros de equipo. Están bajo el árbol. ¿No quieres ir a abrirlos, Teddy?

—¡Claro! —gritó el niño, brincando de la silla. Todavía con la enorme corona puesta en la cabeza, corrió hacia la puerta, gritando—: ¡REGALOS!

Andrómeda les dirigió una extraña mirada tanto a Harry como a Draco. Elevó mucho la barbilla en un gesto altanero que era indudablemente "marca Black", se quitó el sombrero, lo abandonó en la mesa y salió de la cocina siguiendo a su nieto.

Draco y Harry volvieron a quedarse a solas en la cocina y, de nuevo, en medio de un incómodo silencio.

Draco evitó mirar a Harry a los ojos; se sentía avergonzado y no quería causarle lástima. Se sacó el sombrero de charro y lo dejó también sobre la mesa, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto, toda la ilusión que había sentido ante la inminente reconciliación con su tía y la oportunidad de acercarla a su madre, se había desvanecido. No entendía que había salido mal con Andrómeda. Había pensado que las cosas con ella iban bien… Y ni hablar de los extraños momentos de "recuerdos engorrosos" que había compartido con Harry durante la cena. Seguramente, éste no querría seguir pasando más tiempo con él.

Frustrado, Draco caminó hasta el fregadero y, usando la varita, lo llenó de agua jabonosa. Agitó de nuevo su varita y un estropajo comenzó a tallar los platos. Se quedó ahí en silencio, dirigiendo con la varita la mundana tarea, todo mientras pensaba si sería mejor salir de ahí de una vez por todas o si valía la pena quedarse a continuar insistiendo en acercarse a su tía y a Harry Potter.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró quedamente y se armó de valor. Sabía que debía quedarse e insistir. Si se marchaba ahora, se arrepentiría para siempre.

Harry, también en silencio, se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y lo observó durante un par de minutos. Draco trataba de ignorarlo pero era difícil, especialmente porque Harry estaba muy cerca y continuaba trayendo puesto el enorme y ridículo sombrero de guarda que Draco le había confeccionado. Tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no quedársele mirando, cosa que deseaba hacer con bastantes ganas, la verdad fuese dicha.

Entonces, Harry carraspeó bajito, se acercó más, tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar los platos que Draco iba lavando y dejando a un lado.

—De verdad sí sabes lavar platos —afirmó y soltó una risita. Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Pensé que te habías ofrecido a hacerlo sólo para impresionar a tu tía.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que la parte de "impresionar a mi tía" no me salió muy bien que digamos, ¿o tú que dices? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Harry se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia.

—Creo que puedo comprender qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí con ella y Ted. Y también creo que estás pensando en huir por la chimenea en cuanto termines con los platos —añadió Harry y Draco se sorprendió de que pudiera leerlo así de bien cuando se suponía que ahí no lo conocía tan íntimamente como en "el vistazo". Aturdido como se sentía, no dijo nada. Harry continuó—: Sobre lo primero, me gustaría charlarlo contigo después. Y sobre lo segundo… No huyas, Malfoy. Será muy poco caballeroso de tu parte rechazar la invitación de tu tía a tomar una copa. Ella… Mira, Malfoy, la conozco mejor que tú. He convivido con Andrómeda muy de cerca los últimos ocho años. Prácticamente, sólo me tiene a mí y a Teddy. No es que esté enojada contigo. Bueno, quizá un poco —reconoció—. Pero, lo que pasó hace un momento, fue… fue que pusiste el dedo en una llaga muy profunda, es todo.

_Es todo, claro, _pensó Draco con ironía. Asintió lentamente y optó por cambiar de tema antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera ponerse a hablar de _otras_ llagas muy profundas:

—Vivo solo en un apartamento muggle desde hace años, Potter, y no tengo ni un solo elfo. —Harry puso cara de perplejidad como si no entendiera a qué se refería. Draco sonrió y agregó—: Por eso sé lavar platos. Tuve que leer libros de encantamientos domésticos y aprender un par de trucos. Algo que te recomendaría encarecidamente a ti también —dijo con fingido desprecio porque Harry estaba secando y acomodando los platos sin usar magia. Éste soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Los encantamientos de limpieza me hacen sentir torpe. Hago las cosas mucho más rápido así.

Draco intentó disimular una sonrisa al recordar que en "el vistazo", su Harry había sido un experto en los encantamientos sexuales necesarios para agilizar las cosas a la hora de follar. Se preguntó si habría sido porque Draco se los había enseñado.

Pero entonces recordó que este Harry tenía cierta fama de promiscuo y el ánimo se le desinfló un poco. Seguramente acá tenía mucha más experiencia sexual que en "el vistazo" donde, aparentemente, sólo había tenido un compañero sexual: Draco.

_Bueno, yo mismo h__e__ estado también acostándome con todos los que he podido __durante estos años__, ¿__que __no?_

Ambos habían estado llevando vidas sexuales muy activas, pero, hasta ese momento, ninguno se había enamorado ni comprometido. De nuevo, Draco permitió que una cálida sensación de esperanza le inundara el pecho al creer que quizá era porque estaban destinados el uno al otro y, mientras se encontraban, continuaban buscándose en cualquier otra persona más.

Aquello era tan sensiblero y ridículo que Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa más amplia, sintiéndose ingenuo pero un poco más ligero que un rato antes. Le costaba no aferrarse a ese tipo de cosas para no deprimirse por todo lo demás que le estaba saliendo mal.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Draco, quien ya había terminado con los platos y ahora lavaba fuentes, ollas y cacerolas, continuó agitando la varita para mandar todo los cacharros limpios hasta donde Harry estaba secándolos.

—Tú y tú ridículo sombrero —le respondió Draco. Pero entonces, se puso serio. Carraspeó y miró hacia Harry—: ¿Quieres… Quieres aprovechar que mi tía se ha ausentado de la cocina para hablar conmigo de una vez por todas de los temas que te preocupan? O, en vez de eso, quizá podríamos…

Harry dejó de secar platos y también lo miró.

—¿Podríamos, qué, Malfoy? —le preguntó con un tono que sonaba insinuante y retador a la vez.

Draco se armó de valor. _Atrévete, _se dijo. _Él también quiere. Sólo… atrévete._

—O... podríamos bebernos algo aquí con Andrómeda y, luego, no lo sé... salir de aquí, _juntos, _y yo podría invitarte un trago más fuerte en mi apartamento, donde podremos hablar largo y tendido del tema que quieras —dijo como si tal cosa, inclinando la cabeza y mirando a Harry de reojo.

Pudo ver que Harry sonreía y el temor a verse rechazado comenzó a disiparse.

—Me parece una idea excelente —respondió Harry con un dejo de diversión en la voz. Draco, asombrado de que todo estuviera resultando así de fácil, terminó con todos los cacharros sucios, se guardó la varita y giró su cuerpo hacia Harry.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Irás a meterte tú solo a mi guarida de maldad después de que tuviste que recurrir a la ayuda de una auror y de un rompe-maldiciones para contenerme? —se burló, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se rió y se sonrojó un poco. Terminó con la última olla y la dejó a un lado. Se apoyó de espalda contra la encimera y también se cruzó de brazos.

—Digamos que... nunca he sido muy listo que digamos, puedes preguntárselo a Hermione, y digamos también que me encanta meterme en problemas. —Hizo una pausa donde miró a Draco de arriba abajo de modo apreciativo. Soltó un suspiro discreto y, dejando de sonreír, añadió—: Pero, hablando totalmente en serio, Malfoy, _necesito_ charlar contigo. Me urge tratar contigo un par de cosas, y tiene que ser hoy mismo porque me voy mañana, y aunque, claro, puedo ir y venir de manera constante, nunca será lo mismo que vivir aquí cerca de mi ahijado. Necesito asegurarme de que tus intenciones hacia él son honestas y que te estás acercando por las razones válidas. Que no vas a… ya sabes. A lastimarlo.

Draco lo miró a los ojos un momento.

—De acuerdo. Me parece justo —accedió en voz baja.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar en cuanto su mente dibujó el posible escenario posterior donde se encontraría a solas con Harry en su propio apartamento, pero la excitación se fue tan pronto como llegó conforme el otro mago le decía lo demás. Ya que, si la intención de Harry era hablar acerca de Teddy antes que nada, _antes de hacer nada, _eso podría echarlo todo a perder. Porque, ¿qué podría decirle Draco a Harry que explicara sus repentinas ganas de buscar a un sobrino al que no había visto durante toda su vida a pesar de vivir en condados vecinos?

Harry volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo, sonrió y frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estás vestido con un traje muggle?

Draco no le respondió. Le sonrió también y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Se quedó de pie ahí, esperando que Harry se adelantara y le señalara el camino. Harry pasó muy pegado a él y salió por la puerta de la cocina, agachándose para pasar porque el sombrero gigante que traía puesto topaba con el dintel.

Draco se rió mientras lo seguía a un corredor muy oscuro.

—¿Por qué no te quitas eso? Se supone que sólo estamos obligados a usarlos mientras dura la cena.

Harry se giró hacia él mientras le abría otra puerta que quedaba justo enfrente de la de la cocina, al otro lado del corredor.

—¿Bromeas? Es el mejor sombrero que he tenido nunca. De hecho, creo que voy a llevármelo a América como recuerdo.

Draco meneó la cabeza, entró por la puerta que Harry le había abierto y de nuevo se vio inmerso en abundante luz. Se trataba de una sala de estar muy amplia con algunos pocos muebles muy viejos pero cómodos, un precioso árbol navideño en una esquina, una escalera que dirigía al piso superior y puertas que daban a otras habitaciones. Una chimenea pequeña ubicada en el muro contrario estaba encendida, y Andrómeda estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con Teddy a su lado.

El niño estaba admirando una colección de juguetes y libros que seguramente le habían enviado de regalo. Draco notó, con orgullo, que mantenía la caja de las pelotas de quidditch muy cerca de él.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, tanto Andrómeda como Teddy levantaron la mirada hacia ellos.

—Ahí están las botellas de licor, caballeros —dijo ella, señalando hacia una repisa—. Pueden servirse ustedes mis… oh. —Se interrumpió y frunció las cejas con disgusto mientras miraba a un punto justo encima de las cabezas de los recién llegados.

Teddy también miró ahí y rompió a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, quitándose el sombrero, pensando que se trataba de eso.

Pero no era por el sombrero. Draco y Harry levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y descubrieron el adorno navideño que colgaba justo encima de los dos: era una típica esfera hecha de ramas de acebo... la cual estaba profusamente decorada con hojas de muérdago.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo a tiempo. _Muérdago. __Pero qué casualidad._ Bajó los ojos hacia Harry y sus miradas se encontraron. Harry tenía una expresión abierta y divertida, como si pensara exactamente lo mismo que Draco.

—¡Ahora van a tener que darse un beso! —exclamó Teddy, a quien aquello parecía hacerle muchísima gracia. Pegó un brinco encima del sofá y se quedó parado sobre el asiento.

—¡Edward Lupin, compórtate!

Pero Teddy no le hizo caso a su abuela. Continuó dando saltitos arriba del mueble, provocando que juguetes y libros cayeran por todos lados.

—¡Y pensar que ustedes dos ni siquiera eran amigos en la escuela! ¡Y ahora tienen que besarse! ¡Tío Draco, no sé a ti, pero a mi padrino sí le gusta besar chicos! ¡Ya ha tenido varios novios!

Draco se llevó una mano a la cara para esconder una sonrisa. Le enternecía ver a Teddy reaccionar así ante un beso entre él y Harry. De cualquier forma, pensó en darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Harry para salir de ese compromiso, pues de ningún modo iba a darle "un primer beso" en aquellas circunstancias. Justo se giró hacia Harry para proponérselo, cuando vio a su tía levantarse del sofá y caminar determinada hacia ellos.

La bruja iba echando chispas. Draco la vio venir con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Me permites unas palabras en privado, sobrino? —le pidió Andrómeda de muy mal talante. Draco, asombrado, asintió obedientemente. Andrómeda volteó a ver a Harry y le dijo—: Y tú, Harry, hazme el favor de ayudarle a Teddy a guardar en su habitación todos sus regalos. Ya casi es hora de que se vaya a la cama.

Harry apenas abría la boca para responder, cuando Andrómeda tomó a Draco duramente de un brazo, envolviéndoselo como tenaza, y lo arrastró junto con ella. Lo sacó de la sala y lo llevó varios metros por el oscuro corredor hasta que llegaron a una puerta que, aparentemente, daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Draco se sentía muy avergonzado de haber hecho enfadar así a la hermana de su madre. ¿Quizá sería que ella no quería que Teddy viera demostraciones de afecto entre personas del mismo sexo? Pero, pero… eso no tenía sentido. Draco sabía que su tía no era homofóbica, y el mismo Teddy acababa de mencionar que su padrino había tenido _novios… _¿Entonces?

Su tía lo soltó y lo encaró. Draco comenzó a farfullar a toda velocidad:

—Tía, no sé qué sucedió para que te enfadaras así, pero te ruego que me disculpes. No fue mi intención ofenderte de ninguna manera —suplicó Draco comenzando a entrar en pánico. Le horrorizaba haber perdido la oportunidad de reconciliar a las hermanas Black aun antes de comenzar.

Gracias a la brillante luz de la luna reflejándose en la nieve y la cual entraba por el cristal de la puerta, Draco pudo notar que Andrómeda ya no se veía enojada, sino preocupada. Miró a Draco con algo que incluso podía clasificarse como ternura.

—Oh Draco, cómo te pareces a Cissy cuando… Ah, olvídalo. Lo que quiero decirte es que tengas cuidado con Harry, por favor. No me gustaría… Ya sabes. No quisiera verte salir lastimado.

Draco miró a su tía a los ojos y se quedó sin saber qué decir durante unos segundos. Bueno, no debía sorprenderle que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de la atracción mutua que sentían Harry y él, después de todo, no habían sido nada discretos, pero…

—Tía, perdóname, pero te juro que no entiendo a qué te refieres. —Sonrió nervioso, intentando aligerar el ambiente—: Me sorprende que _tú_ digas eso de Potter, ¿cómo podría él hacerle daño a alguien? ¿Acaso no es el héroe mágico y la estrella deportiva que todos adoran? ¿El padrino de tu nieto?

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto que a Draco le recordó muchísimo a su madre.

—No me estoy refiriendo a un tipo de daño físico, y tú lo sabes bien. Mira, Draco, querido… Yo no nací ayer. No tiene caso que lo niegues. Durante toda la cena he sido testigo de todas las señales que se han enviado ustedes dos. Es notorio que… Bueno. Es notorio que se gustan, por decirlo de algún modo. No dudo que de aquí vayan directo a uno de sus apartamentos a pasar la noche… juntos.

Ella hizo una pausa y Draco le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Y… y eso tiene algo de malo?

Andrómeda cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Draco, no. Los dos son adultos libres y saben lo que hacen, pero… Mira, yo a ti te he tratado poco, por no decir nada, pero a Harry lo conozco _demasiado bien. _El chico se ha pasado _años _rompiendo corazones a diestra y siniestra. ¡Cosa que a mí no me ha importado en lo más mínimo, pues no conocía a nadie de la gente con la que ha salido! Pero, tratándose de ti, tenía que advertírtelo. Ahora que has decidido inmiscuirte en la vida de Teddy, voy a tener que pedirte que vengas a verlo con frecuencia o él va a sufrir. Tú lo has visto, se ha prendado completamente de ti, como si te conociera de toda la vida. Y yo… yo confío en el instinto de ese niño. Si él te acepta, yo también, Draco. Pero por eso mismo… No quiero ver que Harry te rompa el corazón y luego decidas alejarte de nosotros por causa de eso.

Draco jadeó y se quedó con la boca abierta. Se sentía mareado, no tanto por las advertencias de Andrómeda, sino porque su tía _prácticamente _estaba exigiéndole que, ahora que había entrado en las vidas de Teddy y de ella, no se escapara más. _Su tía lo estaba aceptando como sobrino y estaba exigiéndole que visitara a Teddy. _¡Era increíble! ¡Lo había logrado!

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se atrevió a sostener a su tía de los brazos, cariñoso y apretado.

—Querida tía, no te preocupes por mí. Potter no va a romperme nada —dijo, y luego frunció el ceño porque le pareció que aquello no había sonado muy bien que digamos, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando—: Pero aun si lo hiciera, yo te juro por la memoria de mi padre que no voy a dejar a Teddy tirado a un lado. Realmente quiero ser parte de su vida. De la suya y de la tuya. Y realmente me gustaría que tú, más adelante, cuando te sientas lista y dispuesta, te reencontraras también con mi madre.

Andrómeda arqueó las cejas y sonrió levemente. Suspiró. Se notaba más tranquila.

—Bueno. Por lo que me dices, veo que no desistirás de irte con Harry esta noche. Sólo te lo pido: ten cuidado. No… no te encariñes —agregó ella y Draco casi suelta un resoplido sardónico. _Demasiado tarde para eso, tía_—. Él se va mañana durante una larga época, si no es que para siempre. Quiero muchísimo a Harry, él ha sido como un padre para Teddy y se lo agradezco, pero no puedo cegarme a la realidad de quién es él. Él no es para ti, Draco. No te conviene.

Su tía le dio un apretón sobre la mano con la que Draco la sostenía, y se alejó. Draco la dejó ir, apretando los puños y pensando furiosamente: _Te equivocas, tía. Te equivocas totalmente._

No obstante, una inquietud helada y creciente se le anidó en el pecho, resistiéndose a irse, robándole la alegría que había sentido unos segundos antes.

* * *

Después de que todos se bebieran un solo vaso de ponche de huevo con brandy, comenzaron las despedidas porque ya era bastante tarde y Teddy ya mostraba señales de cansancio.

Draco se mantuvo un tanto al margen mientras Harry abrazaba tiernamente a su ahijado, pues el niño había comenzado a lloriquear debido a la inminente marcha de su padrino al otro día. A Draco se le estrujó el corazón cuando observó de reojo a Harry meciendo suavemente a Teddy, acariciándole el cabello, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído…

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose sobrepasado del peor modo posible, recordando lo buen padre que Harry podía ser, recordando a Eltanin y percibiendo un hueco enorme y doloroso en su pecho…

—Joder —masculló entre dientes, negándose a ese pensamiento, apartándolo de inmediato de su mente, porque, si seguía por ese camino, iba a terminar llorando sin poder explicarse ante los demás. Aguzando el oído, alcanzó a escuchar que Harry le decía a Teddy que todavía se verían un gran rato al otro día pues él partía hasta muy tarde.

Draco intentó no sentirse ofendido porque a él nadie lo invitó a la aparente despedida que tendría lugar en el sitio donde Harry iba a tomar el traslador hacia su aventura en América.

Finalmente, Harry bajó a Teddy al suelo y luego, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Andrómeda.

Draco, viendo que Harry había terminado, se acercó a su tía. Se inclinó caballerosamente ante ella, le tomó la diestra y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso de la mano, agradeciéndole las atenciones y prometiéndole que, a la siguiente ocasión, él compensaría las molestias causadas.

—No olvides lo que te dije, sobrino —le dijo ella a manera de despedida cuando Draco y Harry se dirigieron a la puerta del salón que llevaba a la cocina, mientras ella subía con un adormilado Teddy hacia la planta alta.

—¡Adiós, tío Draco! —exclamó el niño con voz soñolienta—. ¿Vendrás pronto a visitarme, cierto? ¡Y jugaremos quidditch con las pelotas de los Black!

—Claro, Teddy, cuando quieras —respondió Draco, sonriendo. Se despidieron con ademanes de mano mientras se alejaban unos de los otros.

Harry miró a Draco con curiosidad mientras salían del salón.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Andrómeda? —lo cuestionó—. ¿Malas noticias?

Draco evitó verlo a los ojos. Ingresaron a la cocina, Draco tomó su abrigo del perchero y se dirigieron a la chimenea. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Harry llevaba con él el ridículo sombrero de guarda, ni tampoco que pareciera genuinamente preocupado de que Andrómeda le hubiese dicho algo negativo.

—No, nada malo —le respondió Draco—. Creo que fue todo lo contrario. Me dijo que si había tomado la decisión de aparecerme ahora en la vida de Teddy, entonces tendría que continuar visitándolo para no romperle el corazón. Quiero decir, _me exigió _que continuara viniendo a verlo —concluyó con una sonrisa que era bastante sincera.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya, Malfoy… Me parece grandioso porque justo yo también quería pedirte algo similar.

Draco lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu.

—Hablemos de eso en mi loft, ¿te parece bien? Me muero por un trago de whisky de fuego, y tengo en mi bar uno de la mejor calidad. La dirección es el número 103 de Wardour Street.

Miró a Harry a los ojos, le sonrió tensamente y se sumergió dentro de la chimenea, confiando su vida entera en que Harry iría tras él.

* * *

Y así fue.

Draco apenas estaba sacudiéndose el hollín de su costoso traje, cuando Harry atravesó las llamas verdes directo a la salita de su loft.

Draco lo vio salir y sintió que el estómago se le apretaba en un puño compacto. Volvió a darle a Harry una sonrisa bastante tensa y caminó directo a la barra de su bar a buscarse un extremadamente necesario trago de su whisky más fuerte. _Joder, joder, no puedo creerlo_, pensaba mientras le daba la espalda a Harry y servía dos vasos con hielo. Finalmente tenía a Harry ahí, a solas, con él.

Las manos le temblaban cuando tomó la botella y sirvió generosas porciones de alcohol en cada vaso. Trató de disimular sus nervios cuando caminó de nuevo hacia Harry y le ofreció su bebida. Harry se había quedado de pie justo ahí junto a la chimenea, sólo observándolo.

El pensamiento de que Harry hubiese estado pasándole revista mientras él servía el whisky, lo emocionó de un modo que no era en absoluto normal. Draco volvió a sonreírle, sintiendo los labios más tensos que cuerdas de violín.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió, señalándole con una mano el sofá más cercano al fuego—. Dame tus cosas, te las guardaré.

Harry le pasó su capa y el sombrero de guarda. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras colgaba ambas prendas en un perchero de acero que tenía junto a una pared.

—_Wow _—murmuró Harry, mientras se sentaba con el vaso en la mano—. ¡Qué lugar, Malfoy! Está increíble, felicidades.

—¿Tú no tienes tu propio apartamento? —le preguntó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa. Se abrió el botón de su chaqueta y se sentó en otro sofá frente a Harry, cruzando las piernas del modo más desenfadado pero sensual que pudo conseguir. Comenzó a darle traguitos a su bebida, conteniéndose de empinársela de una sola vez como estaba deseando.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero luego asintió. Parecía bastante distraído observándolo.

—No, bueno, sí… Tengo una casa. Una casa vieja y maltratada que me dejó Sirius como herencia, y ahí he estado viviendo todos estos años. Bueno… "viviendo" es un decir. Casi nunca estoy ahí. Como viajo tanto y rara vez estoy en Londres… Ahora, en Estados Unidos, intenté buscar lo mejor que pude arrendar con la partida que me incluyeron para gastos de vivienda. No he visto el lugar con mis propios ojos, pero me mandaron fotos por internet. Se ve agradable. ¿Sí sabes lo que es la internet, no?

Draco arqueó las cejas e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Por supuesto. Yo también hago negocios usando esa interesante e increíblemente veloz herramienta muggle. Lo que son capaces de inventar, ¿cierto? —dijo con admiración sincera—. Si siguen a este paso, llegarán a superarnos en habilidad y sin usar magia —comentó, bajando la voz hasta enmudecer.

Fue silenciándose porque vio a Harry beberse su whisky de un solo tirón, como si estuviese muy sediento o muy nervioso. Fue curioso porque Draco se sentía exactamente igual.

Entonces, Harry puso el vaso sobre la mesa que tenía a un lado y miró directo hacia Draco. Los ojos verdes le relampagueaban por el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea y Draco se quedó hipnotizado, mirándolos.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry, arrastrándose por el sofá hasta quedar sentado apenas en el borde del mueble, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y mirando a Draco fijamente. Éste sintió que se le secaba la boca—. Dejémonos de tonterías, que ambos sabemos que esta no es una visita de cortesía.

—¿Ah, no? —masculló Draco. No alcanzaba a detectar si Harry le estaba hablando con enojo o con otra cosa diferente, y la duda lo estaba matando.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos.

—Creo que no. —Nervioso, Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, se quitó los anteojos, los limpió un poco y volvió a ponérselos—. De acuerdo. Mira, cuando le mandaste el regalo a Teddy durante la tarde, encendiste todas las alarmas "anti-Malfoy" que han estado instaladas en mí desde nuestro primer año de colegio. Primero pensé que el regalo estaba maldito y, al comprobar que no, no entendí un carajo por qué lo hacías. Especialmente porque esa caja de pelotas tiene que ser algo sumamente valioso. No comprendía tus razones porque Teddy tiene ocho años y medio. Francamente, podrías haberte aparecido mucho antes en su vida de haberte interesado convivir con el niño.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Pero entonces acudiste a mi llamado —continuó hablando Harry, como si no hubiese escuchado a Draco—, dejaste que te quitáramos la varita y que Bill te revisara, y resultó que no tenías malas intenciones. Y… llámame loco, si quieres, pero durante la cena pude darme cuenta de que no estás fingiendo. _Realmente estás interesado en Teddy. _Incluso… —Harry miró a Draco a los ojos con intensidad, como si quisiera atravesarle el alma y descubrir sus sentimientos más ocultos—… Incluso, me atrevería a decir que hasta le tienes _cariño. _

Draco carraspeó, nervioso. Dejó salir una risa sofocada.

—Debe ser el llamado de la sangre —masculló.

—Probablemente —acordó Harry de manera distraída como si en realidad estuviese pensando en otra cosa, todavía mirando fijo a Draco—. El punto es que me voy mañana y, no voy a negártelo, eso me pone muy nervioso. No estaré aquí para cuidarlo de ti, Malfoy —agregó con un tono más duro, casi como de advertencia.

Draco miró a Harry a los ojos y trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de transmitirle la sinceridad de las palabras que dijo a continuación:

—Puedes marcharte tranquilo, Potter. —_Pero mejor no te marches_, pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo—. Puedo jurarte por lo que quieras que lo único que deseo es estar cerca de mi sobrino y que mi madre se reconcilie con su hermana. De hecho, hablando de juramentos —dijo y se puso de pie, dejando el vaso de whisky a un lado y abotonándose la chaqueta—, podemos buscarnos un testigo y hacer un juramento inquebrantable, tú y yo. Te juraré lo que…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque, de pronto, Harry se puso de pie, caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban de Draco y, con un brazo, le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él bruscamente.

Draco, interrumpido a media frase, soltó un gemido sofocado que fue ahogado por la boca de Harry, quien comenzó a besarlo con ímpetu y algo que casi parecía enojo.

Draco, azorado y con los ojos muy abiertos, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Comenzó a cerrar lentamente los párpados, atreviéndose a levantar las manos y a tocar a Harry de los brazos, apretando la tela de su túnica con los puños mientras Harry lo besaba y lo besaba y gruñía contra sus labios. Harry usó su otro brazo para pasárselo por la espalda y sujetarlo con más fuerza, pegándolo completamente a él.

Si la esperanza fuera mortal, Draco habría caído fulminado como por un rayo.


	21. Ingenuidad

**Capítulo 20. Ingenuidad**

La manera en que Draco se aferraba de las mangas de la túnica de Harry mientras éste estaba besándolo, era puro y llano reflejo de la desesperación embargada con ilusión que estaba sintiendo, de la necesidad de agarrarse de algo para no hundirse, para no caer. Durante unos pocos segundos en los que tuvo tiempo de pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que _no podía creer_ que todo estuviese saliendo así de bien, así de rápido... Que su intento de seducir a Harry antes de que éste se marchara a América estuviese saliendo _efectivamente _tal como él lo había planeado.

Las dos manos de Harry, una sobre su espalda y otra sobre su cintura, comenzaron a moverse hacia abajo hasta terminar acunando posesivamente su trasero. Draco quiso jadear, pero no podía: la boca de Harry lo tenía amordazado. Tiró de Draco hacia él y restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus erecciones se frotaron entre las telas de sus ropas y ambos magos tuvieron que dejar de besarse para gimotear.

—Joder, Malfoy —comenzó a susurrar Harry contra los labios de Draco, sin alejar sus rostros, jadeando uno encima del otro—... No me equivoqué contigo, ¿cierto? Tú también lo estás deseando.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar tantas cosas. _Claro que te deseo, imbécil, ¿no ves que te amo?_ En vez de eso, cerró los ojos ante la intensidad de los movimientos de cadera que estaba haciendo Harry contra él, y masculló:

—¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? —Se meneó contra Harry, asegurándose de que el otro pudiera sentirlo perfectamente bien—. Vamos, Potter, no me decepciones... me habían dicho que eras listo.

Harry soltó una risita sardónica.

—No sé quién te habrá dicho eso, pero... Si fuera _un poco listo_ en verdad, no estaría aquí en tu loft, haciéndote _esto_, deseando que... _Joder_, Malfoy, pero es que, maldita sea, no pude resistirlo… No pude _resistirte. _Te ves… Eres...

Draco no se enteró ni de cómo se veía ni de cómo era porque Harry soltó una maldición como si de veras estuviese muy enojado con él mismo y volvió a arremeter contra la boca de Draco, besándolo tan duro que Draco podía sentir contra su piel y labios la barba naciente del rostro de Harry picándole y lastimándolo.

Lo besó así durante un largo rato, sin dejar de frotarse, sin dejar de acariciarlo, gruñendo y gimoteando cada vez que hacían algo nuevo y diferente con sus labios, casi derritiéndose cuando Draco sumergió la lengua en su boca y lo besó con ardor. Era extremadamente obvio que Harry encontraba a Draco bastante atractivo y que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Okay, era cierto que las cosas no estaban saliendo _exactamente_ como Draco las había planeado (se había imaginado a él mismo iniciando un apasionado e inesperado beso con Harry tal como lo había hecho en "el vistazo" y enamorándolo sólo por eso), pero creyó que no tenía derecho a quejarse. Acá, aparentemente, le había bastado ponerse enfrente de Harry Potter viéndose como un Adonis y el héroe había caído redondo a sus pies, al grado de que se le había echado encima apenas se vieron a solas y tuvieron oportunidad.

Draco no iba a quejarse, en serio que no.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Harry quitó sus manos del trasero de Draco y comenzó a abrirle la ropa. Empezó con el botón de su chaqueta, la cual, al quedar abierta, fue fácil de quitar. La dejaron caer a un lado, encima de un sofá.

Harry gimoteó agradecido cuando pudo recorrer con las manos la espalda y el torso de Draco aun por encima de la suave y bonita camisa de algodón egipcio que traía puesta. Draco quiso reciprocar: sin despegar sus labios de la boca del Gryffindor, llevó sus propias manos a los botones que sostenían la túnica de éste para comenzar a abrirlos.

No obstante, Harry no se lo permitió.

Gimió un sonido negativo, movió un poco la cabeza diciendo que no, y retiró las manos de Draco.

—Todavía no —gruñó, separando de nuevo sus bocas. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Draco mientras miraba hacia abajo. Comenzó a abrirle el cinturón que traía puesto mientras murmuraba ardiente sobre sus labios—: Maldito bastardo calculador... te pregunté por qué te habías puesto este jodido traje muggle, _tú_, de entre toda la gente... _Tú_, a quien yo recordaba como alguien que odiaba a los no mágicos... Y aquí estás, vestido con sus ropas, viviendo en su territorio, usando sus tecnologías... ¿Qué pretendes con eso, Malfoy? ¿Volverme loco? ¿Ese es tu plan?

Draco soltó una risotada ahogada al mismo tiempo que percibía las manos de Harry desabrochándole el pantalón. Volvió a tomarlo de los brazos, más que nada, para tener un punto del cual sostenerse.

—¿Volverte loco? _¿A ti?_ Mi buen dios, Potter —se burló—, no puedo creer que seas así de egocéntrico. No todos giramos a tu alrededor, ¿sab...?

Se interrumpió porque, en ese instante, Harry había conseguido meter la mano entre su pantalón abierto y su ropa interior. Acarició suavemente la pequeña sección de vello púbico que Draco tenía ahí y, entonces, sin aviso, envolvió sus dedos callosos alrededor de su erección.

Draco gimió y Harry volvió a besarlo en la boca. Lo besó y lo besó, tragándose sus gimoteos, acariciando suave y candente todo lo largo de su miembro, usando la otra mano para bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Pronto, tuvo a Draco desnudo de la parte inferior, con su ropa enroscada alrededor de las pantorrillas pues no se había sacado los zapatos.

Draco, aun en medio de las brumas de aquella pasión que lo invadía, tuvo algunos destellos de sensatez y pánico. Sentía que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, que todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y torpe, que el seductor ahí era quien al final estaba siendo seducido; el cazador, cazado; y nada de eso le gustaba en absoluto. Sí, era halagador tener a Harry así de loco por él, pero...

Había algo, _algo_ en el comportamiento de Harry, algo un tanto descuidado y poco romántico que provocaba que le saltaran todas sus alarmas. Pero... pero...

Joder, joder, _era Harry._

Oh dios, era Harry quien estaba besándolo con furia, quien estaba acariciándolo, usando su mano grande y fuerte para envolver su erección, la cual ya estaba escurriendo preseminal de manera abundante, y Draco gimió, sobrepasado, invadido por todo aquel deseo que siempre había sentido por Harry y al cual apenas había dado rienda suelta los últimos pocos días anteriores... No podía decirle que no, no podía parar aquello...

Harry le dio un beso particularmente fuerte, separó sus labios y alejó su rostro del de Draco. Entonces, Harry bajó los ojos hacia donde su mano acariciaba la erección palpitante y sensible del rubio. Parecía realmente embebido por la vista y Draco se estremeció.

—Malfoy... eres... Eres realmente hermoso. Y tan sexy. Nunca... Nunca me lo imaginé. ¿Por qué no hicimos esto mucho antes?

Draco gimió y cerró los ojos. Tuvo que recordarse a él mismo que, para este Harry Potter, esa era la primera vez entre ellos dos. Podía ser que para Draco no, pues él ya conocía a Harry (o al menos, al otro Harry)… ya conocía sus besos, ya había visto su cuerpo desnudo y se lo había follado y había sido follado por él, pero... Pero para este Harry, no. Para este Harry, todo era nuevo y emocionante y Draco se estremeció al pensarlo. Le pareció genial poder estar viviendo "la primera vez" de Harry con él y la pura idea lo hizo enamorarse todavía mucho más del moreno y de su naciente relación.

Harry volvió a comerle la boca, como si creyera que dejar de besar a Draco fuese perder el tiempo de la manera más tonta. Draco se dejó hacer. Se sentía totalmente sometido por el otro y por las circunstancias, pero no le molestaba: este Harry era muchísimo más dominante que su otro Harry, y Draco estaba fascinado. La mano con la que estaba acariciándole su miembro continuó haciéndolo, y con la otra mano, Harry acarició la espalda de Draco hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cabeza. Lo tomó del cabello, lo apretó en un puño y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Draco tuvo que dejar de besarlo. Un quejido de dolor y placer combinados escapó de su boca y Harry comenzó a morderle y besarle el cuello, sin darle tregua, ahogándolo.

—Toda la maldita noche he estado observándote —decía Harry con voz ronca contra la piel de Draco, húmeda y caliente por culpa de sus besos y saliva—, toda, _toda_ la noche, tú... volviéndome loco, me has tenido babeando por ti, queriendo follarte casi desde el instante en que te vi entrar por la chimenea de Andrómeda…_ Malfoy_... —Harry hizo una pausa para darle una fuerte mordida a Draco en el cuello y éste supo que iba a dejarle una gran marca. El mero pensamiento y la sensación de eso lo hizo gimotear y estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies—. Quiero decir... ya te había visto antes, en otras ocasiones, y vaya que te la hubiera chupado con gusto hasta dejarte seco, pero hoy... Hoy... Te apareciste ante mí, _tan diferente _por alguna razón que no entiendo_,_ y sencillamente perdí el control.

Volvió a morder a Draco como para castigarlo por aquello, por atreverse a verse tan bien y hacerlo desearlo. Entonces, levantó su cara del cuello de Draco y buscó sus ojos con los suyos.

Ambos magos se miraron durante un segundo, jadeantes, sonrojados y calientes como el infierno.

—Sabes que te ves increíble con esta ropa y por eso la usas, ¿cierto? —susurró Harry, embriagando a Draco con su aliento con aroma a whisky de fuego.

Draco no pudo evitarlo: sonrió presuntuoso. Y esa sonrisa pareció provocar todavía mucho más a Harry Potter, quien, sobrepasado, gimoteó y se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente de él. Draco tuvo unos segundos para observarlo desde arriba: Harry le dedicó una mirada llena de ardor, le sonrió y sacó la lengua justo enfrente de la erección chorreante de Draco.

—Mierd... —comenzó a mascullar Draco justo antes de verse interrumpido por la lengua de Harry, quien, trémulamente, le dio una lamida leve como aleteo de mariposa sólo justo sobre la punta de su erección, con la intención de limpiar las gotas de preseminal que se le habían acumulado ahí. Vio a Harry cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera en medio de un gran placer; lo escuchó gimotear un largo: "mmm", y Draco volvió a estremecerse en medio de un espasmo.

Este Harry Potter iba a volverlo loco, iba a derretirlo, iba a fundirle el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras, sin emitir palabra, observaba la erección de Draco frente a su cara. Draco lo miró pasar saliva, miró sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas y sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas: tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros del otro mago para no caer. Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo con los labios entreabiertos mojados de saliva, usó ambas manos para bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y acarició las piernas de Draco con fervor durante algunos segundos. Miró a Draco a los ojos, le sonrió de lado, y susurró:

—Me moría por _probarte. _Siempre quise hacerte esto desde que descubrí lo bueno que te habías puesto, pero la verdad nunca pensé que me darías la oportunidad. Creía que me odiabas, pues cada vez que nos encontrábamos parecías tan lejano, tan inalcanzable... Tan poco interesado. Hasta hoy… —Con una mano, tomó la erección de Draco y la acarició lentamente. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y siseó.

—Potter... Oh Potter, por favor… —rogó.

Harry soltó una risita entre dientes.

—¿Desesperado, Malfoy? Imagínate como estoy yo que _te he deseado __durante__ años_... —Draco abrió los ojos ante esa revelación, pero no pudo decir nada porque Harry había acercado su cara a su entrepierna y comenzó a lamer y a dar pequeños besos a todo lo largo de su miembro erecto. Cerró los ojos bien apretados, arrugó la frente como si estuviera enojado y masculló—: ¿Por qué tenías que aparecerte justo hoy, Malfoy, _por qué _justo hasta hoy...?

Tomó la cabeza de la erección de Draco entre sus labios entreabiertos y la chupó... Draco vio estrellas. Tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Enterró los dedos en los hombros de Harry.

Harry comenzó entonces a chupársela con ganas, a meterse en la boca lo más que podía, usando la lengua para oprimir en los sitios correctos, haciéndolo temblar de placer. Draco jadeaba conforme Harry se esmeraba en darle un trabajo oral de la mejor calidad, uno que nada tenía que ver con la única mamada que había recibido del otro Harry, el del "vistazo"... Era tristemente obvio que este Harry tenía muchísima experiencia sexual, y Draco intentó no empañar su felicidad al imaginar cuántos otros hombres habían pasado por la boca de Harry para que éste pudiera haber conseguido semejante habilidad.

Sintió la punta de su miembro topar con la suave y esponjosa garganta de Harry, y gimió profundamente. El moreno llevó sus dos manos hacia el trasero de Draco, acariciando lascivamente sus nalgas, rozándole la hendidura entre éstas, provocándolo.

Draco estaba muriéndose. Tuvo que volver a rogar:

—Oh, Ha... Ah —se contuvo a tiempo de soltar el nombre. Carraspeó, bajó la mirada y continuó hablando—: Potter, por favor, _por favor... Tócame._

Vio a Harry sonreír con su polla metida entre los labios y, joder, la imagen fue impresionante. Harry se rebuscó la varita entre la túnica, la sacó y, sin emitir una sola palabra y sin sacarse la erección de Draco de la boca, apareció una gran cantidad de lubricante sobre su mano izquierda. Embadurnó todos sus dedos y Draco lo vio llevar sus manos de nuevo hacia su trasero. Cerró los ojos y lloriqueó cuando Harry le toqueteó entre las nalgas, buscando... Encontró su entrada y, sin preámbulo, sumergió un dedo ahí.

Draco jadeó, llevó una mano a la cabeza de Harry y lo tomó fuertemente del cabello. Harry gimió, asintió y, sin dejar de chupar y con un dedo profundamente metido en el trasero de Draco, masculló:

—Sí, Malfoy, así... fóllate mi boca, hazlo, por favor...

Llevó la otra mano hacia la que Draco había puesto sobre su cabeza, y se la empujó. Draco captó la indirecta y comprendió que era lo que Harry estaba pidiéndole: quería que se moviera dentro de su boca con completa libertad.

—Joder, Potter... —siseó Draco al tiempo que llevaba la otra mano al cabello de Harry, lo tomaba de la nuca y comenzaba a empujarse dentro de él según la necesidad de su intenso deseo. _Oh mierda, mierda. _Eso era ardiente, ese Harry era ardiente, y él sabía que no duraría mucho más. Draco gimoteó, lloriqueó y suspiró porque aquello era grandioso, cerró los ojos y casi gritó cuando Harry consiguió encontrar su próstata dentro de su culo con aquel dedo lubricado y comenzaba a meterlo y sacarlo con sensualidad y buena puntería. Draco se empujó hacia Harry lo más que pudo, se enterró en su garganta tanto que lo escuchó gimotear y sintió que no aguantaba más.

Jamás en su vida le habían hecho una mamada así.

—Ha... Potter, Potter —intentó prevenirlo—, ya voy... Voy a...

No estaba seguro si Potter querría quitar la boca o... Pero, para su enorme beneplácito, Potter gimió con aprobación y no retiró la boca, sino que se lo comió todavía más y sumergió el dedo dentro del culo de Draco con mayor insistencia, toqueteándole el punto exacto que lo hizo estremecer. Draco dejó salir un grito ronco, se echó hacia delante casi cayendo encima del otro, le tiró del cabello y eyaculó ardiente y espeso dentro de su gloriosa boca.

En medio de las oleadas de intenso placer que recorrieron su cuerpo conforme terminaba y terminaba, escuchó que Harry gimoteaba como si aquello fuera lo mejor que le hubiese pasado nunca, como si Draco fuera lo más delicioso que hubiese saboreado en su vida.

—Oh, joder, joder —jadeó Draco cuando todo finalizó, sin poder creerlo, sonriendo ampliamente, tan feliz y satisfecho que creía que podía llorar—. Oh dios, Ha... Potter... te a... —comenzó a decir, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—¿Me, qué? —preguntó Harry con la voz extremadamente ronca, retirándose de Draco y sonriendo mucho. Draco abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver al otro limpiarse los restos de saliva y semen con el dorso de su mano libre. Harry sacó el dedo que todavía tenía dentro de Draco y miró expectante hacia éste.

Draco quería pasar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Le temblaban las rodillas y no comprendía cómo era que todavía no se había desplomado hasta el suelo.

—Te a-admiro, es lo que iba a decir —masculló sin aliento. Harry sonrió y se puso de pie justo enfrente de Draco, separado apenas por unos centímetros—. Podría obsequiarte algunos cumplidos bastante acertados con referencia a tu extraordinario talento oral, pero no quiero darte más motivos para que se te suba a la cabeza. Luego, tu ego pesará tanto que no habrá traslador que pueda llevarte a América —bromeó, sonriendo perezosamente.

Harry, quien ostentaba tremenda erección debajo de la túnica, sonrió y se arrojó sobre Draco por toda respuesta. Lo besó de nuevo de manera salvaje, y Draco percibió en la boca del moreno el sabor de su propia corrida, lo cual fue muy erótico y raro pero en absoluto desagradable. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y se frotó contra él, lastimándolo un poco al unir su entrepierna cubierta de ropa a la desnuda de Draco.

Éste gimoteó y se permitió ser besado así durante unos momentos. Entonces, separó un poco la boca de la de Harry y le dijo:

—Si quieres, si quieres... puedes follarme —sugirió, el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que le dolía. Imaginar a Harry haciéndole el amor de nuevo, le provocaba una ternura que apenas podía soportar—. Vamos a la cama.

Aparentemente, eso había sido algo muy equivocado para mencionar. Harry, todavía sosteniéndolo de las caderas, se empujó un poco, alejándose, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada durante unos momentos. Tenía el rostro muy serio.

Draco, aún respirando agitado por su reciente orgasmo, comenzó a preocuparse. No encontraba nada que decir para salvar aquel escollo. Abrió la boca, pero entonces Harry le ganó la palabra al comenzar a decir con una media sonrisa:

—Yo... De acuerdo, vamos. Pero... pero tengo que confesártelo, Malfoy. Eres el polvo más ardiente que he tenido en años… Si te follo, no creo... no creo durar.

Draco pudo volver a respirar. Sintiéndose aliviado, soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se dejaba caer de culo en el sofá más cercano para sacarse los zapatos y la ropa que Harry le había dejado enroscada en los tobillos.

—¿Te preocupas por eso? Como si yo hubiera durado mucho, también. No te mortifiques, Potter. Igual, podemos repetir una y otra vez, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, la noche es joven —finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Harry arqueó las cejas y no dijo nada.

Draco, entusiasmado porque Harry había aceptado su invitación a pasar a la cama, no le dio importancia a la repentina seriedad de éste. Terminó de quitarse todo lo de la parte inferior e, iba a comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa pero Harry se lo impidió. Apenas había puesto las manos sobre los botones de esa prenda, cuando Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo urgente, dio un paso hacia Draco, lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa, lo levantó del sofá y lo besó con ardor, haciéndolo olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Draco, sintiendo que su erección comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo, gimoteó y se dejó besar; él, completamente desnudo a excepción de su hermosa y costosa camisa de algodón fino, Harry, completamente vestido con túnica de mago.

Sin dejar de besar a Draco, Harry comenzó a abrirse la túnica a toda prisa y Draco se emocionó. Mientras Harry maniobraba con su propia ropa, Draco lo tomó de las mejillas, acariciando su rostro, llevando las manos a su cabello y peinándolo entre sus dedos, todavía maravillado por tenerlo ahí con él _haciendo eso._

Porque, cuando se había despertado aquella funesta mañana de Navidad, recién retornado del "vistazo", había creído con todas sus fuerzas que no volvería a tocar a Harry ni a estar cerca de él. Que, al igual que a Eltanin y a su padre, lo había perdido para siempre. Pero no. Le había costado algo de maña, y había tenido que actuar con gran premura, pero lo tenía finalmente con él. Lo había conseguido. Y ahora, ahí estaban ambos, a punto de hacer el amor. Draco planeaba enamorarlo y retenerlo a su lado, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Harry terminó de abrirse la túnica y sus manos se fueron directas a su pantalón. Draco dejó de besarlo y bajó los ojos: la vista de la erección bonita y gruesa de Harry mientras éste se bajaba un poco los calzoncillos para liberársela, lo hizo salivar. Harry se acarició él mismo y soltó un gimoteo, su miembro se veía duro como roca y escurría tanto preseminal que había dejado su ropa interior con una gran mancha de humedad.

A Draco se le ocurrió que si Harry lo penetraba así, en verdad no iba a durar. Decidió que no podía arriesgarse a que su primera vez con este Harry resultara un fracaso, así que le dijo:

—Hablando de polvos ardientes, Potter... Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí —masculló entre dientes, llevando una mano hacia la erección de Harry, quitando la que el moreno tenía ahí y comenzando a acariciarlo él mismo, lento y suave. Harry gimoteó largamente y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, sobrepasado. Ese gesto de aparente entrega le enterneció el corazón a Draco. Sonrió mucho y le dijo—: Voy a chupártela primero, Potter. Luego, podrás follarme en la cama, si es que te portas bien y te lo ganas.

Harry asintió con un gemido ahogado, meneando la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco. Éste soltó una risita, se dejó caer de culo otra vez sobre el sofá y así, sentado sobre el mueble y con Harry de pie delante de él, lo tomó de los muslos y lo acercó de un tirón.

Harry, con los pantalones a medio abrir y sólo con su miembro de fuera, apoyó las manos sobre el cabello de Draco mientras éste se tragaba de un solo bocado su erección. Se la metió lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a chupar con frenesí, usando la lengua para oprimir la parte inferior, bebiéndose con gusto las gotas derramadas por la excitación, rasguñando un poco con los dientes y empapando de saliva. Con las manos, tocaba y acariciaba los muslos anchos y musculosos del moreno, lo aferraba de las caderas, y lo agarraba de las nalgas para empujarlo más hacia él.

Harry estaba alucinado.

—Oh joder, joder, oh Malfoy.

Tal como Draco lo había vaticinado, Harry no iba a durar. Draco sintió cómo el moreno lo apretaba del cabello, tirando de él al grado de que lo hizo gemir de dolor. Harry se empujó hacia delante, clavó la punta de su erección en la garganta de Draco y comenzó a eyacular sin darle ningún aviso. Pero a Draco no le molestó: se bebió cada gota derramada por Harry mientras abría los ojos y miraba hacia arriba para apreciar a detalle el modo en que el moreno se retorcía, cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios para sofocar los gemidos de alivio ante su liberación.

Draco tragó lo más aprisa que pudo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de comenzar a percibir su sabor sobre la lengua. Sonrió presuntuoso mientras liberaba el ahora suave pene de Harry y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa, todo sin dejar de observar al otro mago, quien había quedado hermosamente sonrojado, sudoroso y todavía mucho más despeinado. Jadeando para recuperar el aliento, Harry finalmente abrió los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y miró a Draco. Le sonrió perezosamente.

No había quitado las manos del cabello de Draco y en ese momento lo estaba acariciando con ternura. Draco sentía que se estremecía ante aquel dulce gesto.

—Wow, Malfoy... —susurró Harry, sin aliento. Estaba mirando a Draco con ojos de borrego, peinando las hebras platinadas con sus dedos en movimientos lentos y gentiles. Suspiró hondamente y agregó—: Eso fue genial. Ya decía yo que tenías verdaderos talentos ocultos. Me alegro de habértelos conocido antes de... —se interrumpió y carraspeó. Desvió la mirada, soltó a Draco del cabello, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a cerrarse el pantalón.

Draco lo miró alejarse y acomodarse su ropa y comprendió al instante qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Aterrorizado, se levantó, sintiéndose de pronto muy expuesto por estar tan desnudo mientras que el otro apenas sí se había abierto un poco el pantalón.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó en un tono que trató de sonar casual y despreocupado.

Harry hacía enormes esfuerzos para no verlo a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el perchero y tomaba su capa y el sombrero de guarda.

—Sí-sí, así es —tartamudeó—. Ya tengo que irme. Lo siento mucho, Malfoy, pero es que salgo de viaje mañana y, ¿sabes? Todavía tengo millones de cosas que hacer y que empacar y... Bueno. Tú entiendes, ¿cierto?

Miró a Draco de reojo y sonrió tenso. Draco trató de corresponder aquella media sonrisa con otra igual, pero no pudo en absoluto. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no entrar en pánico. Joder, joder, ¿qué había hecho mal? Se suponía que iba a llevarse a Harry a la cama, se suponía que iban _a hacer el amor_. Todo le había salido al revés. ¿Por qué el otro lo estaba rechazando así de descarado? ¿Qué era lo que no le había gustado?

Draco sabía, porque lo había escuchado, que Harry salía al otro día hasta tarde. Lo que quería decir que tenía tiempo para quedarse. Por lo tanto, si estaba marchándose así de apresurado tenía que ser por otra causa diferente.

—Ha... Potter, yo... —comenzó a decir, pero no se le ocurría ningún argumento. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Acaso sería buena idea retenerlo y comenzar a contarle lo que vio en "el vistazo"? Por supuesto que no. Enmudeció, desesperado y aterrorizado, sin saber cómo arreglar aquel desastre.

Harry se detuvo en su camino a la chimenea, se giró un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname, Malfoy —se disculpó con un hilo de voz—, pero de verdad, te lo juro, no puedo... no puedo quedarme. Quizá... Quizá más adelante, si tú aun quieres... Mira, probablemente regrese a Inglaterra durante las vacaciones de Pascua para pasarlas con Teddy. Si se da el caso, y si tú continúas visitando a tu tía, y nos vemos, podríamos... Tú y yo... Bueno. Ya me entiendes. —Visiblemente avergonzado, Harry le dio la espalda, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y, antes de echarlos a la chimenea, añadió sin mirar a Draco a la cara—: Te mandaré una postal desde América, ahora que sé tu dirección. Buenas noches, Malfoy. Feliz Navidad.

Diciendo eso, sin haberse atrevido a mirar a Draco de nuevo a la cara, Harry Potter, el epítome de todo lo que era ser un Gryffindor, salió cobardemente por la chimenea hacia una dirección que Draco no alcanzó a escuchar.

Las llamas verdes explotaron y luego se extinguieron, y Harry Potter se había ido.

Por tercera vez en ese rato, Draco se dejó caer de culo sobre el sofá y se quedó ahí varios minutos, sólo mirando al fuego, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, sin poder comprenderlo. Sin poder entender en dónde había estado el fallo.

_Feliz Navidad_, había dicho el grandísimo imbécil. _Sí, cómo no._

Draco pasó saliva y notó, con horror, un agujero en el pecho que crecía a momentos y que le dolía con una fuerza equiparable a quinientos _sectumsempras, _ni más ni menos.

Ahora… ahora, ¿cómo iba a vivir con eso?

* * *

Draco no durmió absolutamente nada durante aquella noche.

Se quedó sentado en su sala durante casi una hora sólo recordando momento a momento todo lo que había pasado con Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzado de él mismo, lamentando con ganas haberse cegado tanto y no haber leído las señales que Harry había estado enviándole de que él sólo buscaba una noche de sexo sin compromiso. Se arrepentía del increíblemente estúpido papel que había hecho delante del héroe Potter al creer que éste, con su fama de promiscuo y con un viaje importante en puerta, iba a _enamorarse_ de él y a tomarlo en serio sólo porque se habían hecho una mamada el uno al otro.

Había creído, en la cumbre de una ingenuidad sin parangón, que Potter se enamoraría de él sólo... ¿Sólo porque era _él_?

Aparentemente, no. Aparentemente, Draco no era especial, sólo era uno más. Obviamente.

Oh Merlín, joder, joder, había sido tan crédulo, _tan _inocente. ¿Cómo había pensado en serio, _en serio, _que Harry Potter iba a quedarse a pasar la noche con él y que, decidiría, sólo por eso, perder la gran oportunidad de aquel fenomenal trabajo que le habían ofrecido en América?

Draco gimió, se llevó las manos a la cara y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, tan horrorizado de él mismo por haber sido así de tonto que ni siquiera podía procesar la angustia espantosa que crecía dentro de su alma conforme se daba cuenta de las verdaderas repercusiones de su fracaso para enamorar a Harry…

No quería pensar en eso, no en ese momento. Enfocó todas sus energías y pensamientos en odiarse a él mismo y en recriminarse su estupidez, dejando así de lado, al menos por el momento, el deprimente hecho de que había perdido a Harry para siempre. Negándose a pensar en eso, aguantándose las ganas de dejarse derrumbar, se levantó del sofá y, como sonámbulo, fue a ducharse.

Evitó a toda costa mirar su imagen cada vez que pasaba frente a un espejo. Ahora, sumado a las cicatrices de su pecho, tenía un enorme chupetón en el cuello que Harry le había dejado como doloroso recuerdo de aquella noche de breve pero intensa pasión. Era una suerte que, al menos, eso no fuera permanente.

Después, ya limpio y vestido con una cómoda pijama, Draco se tumbó en su cama tratando de no dedicarle un solo pensamiento a nada, pero haciéndolo de todas formas.

Se pasó la noche entera dándole vueltas a una sola idea.

Esa noche, no sólo había perdido a Harry para siempre.

La imagen de aquel adorable bebé rubio de ojos verdes no cesaba de llenar su mente y su corazón, haciéndolo llorar a mares durante horas enteras hasta que ya no pudo más.

* * *

Se levantó antes de que amaneciera porque sabía que no tenía caso quedarse en la cama si no iba a poder dormir. Fue a su cocina y se preparó una tetera completa de té negro muy cargado, el cual se bebió cuando estaba todavía tan caliente que se escaldó la lengua, todo mientras miraba a través de las ventanas del loft hacia el horizonte y contemplaba el amanecer.

Aquel día era el martes 26. Draco, mirando fijo hacia las nubes que anunciaban nieve, recordó lo acontecido durante aquel día en "el vistazo". Había sido la mañana que había despertado con resaca después de que Blaise lo rescatara de un bar de hotel y lo llevara a la mansión. Había sido el día que había pasado casi en su totalidad cuidando a Eltanin, y luego, a Teddy, porque Harry había ido al hospital a su consulta psiquiátrica. Había sido el día en que había pensado, por primera vez, que él, en otra vida muy distinta, podía haber tenido un hijo así de perfecto y guapo como aquel bebé.

Algo se le retorció en lo más profundo de las entrañas al pensar que Harry se largaría más tarde a América para nunca volver y Eltanin jamás podría nacer. Por su culpa. Por todas las malas decisiones que parecía que no podía dejar de tomar.

Náuseas invadieron su estómago de pronto y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar todo el té que acababa de beberse.

* * *

Curiosamente, después de haber vaciado el contenido de su estómago pudo dormitar un buen rato, si es que acaso se le puede llamar "dormir" a lo que él hizo abrazado al inodoro.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido, habían pasado un par de horas y recordó, con un sobresalto, que ese día era laborable y él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina. De hecho, ahora recordaba que había citado a Ethel bastante temprano.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño durante unos minutos mientras analizaba si valía la pena levantarse y continuar con su vida ahora que ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de recuperar lo que más añoraba del "vistazo".

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Quedarse encerrado ahí hasta languidecer y morir? Eso era patético, nada acorde para un Malfoy. Además, su madre lo necesitaba; él era la única familia que le quedaba. Al menos, Draco tendría que continuar adelante por ella, sino era por nadie más.

Así que Draco se negó a sucumbir a la desesperación y trató de armarse de valor. Al final, recordó que la lección más importante de todas las que había aprendido en "el vistazo" había sido aquella donde _él se atrevía._

Suspiró profundo un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Ahora… ahora que había perdido cualquier oportunidad con Harry, tenía que enfocarse en todo lo demás porque, era eso o era morir de añoranza. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que le quedaba. Tenía a su madre, tenía a su tía y a su sobrino. Y también, si se daba a la tarea, podría tener de nuevo a sus amigos.

_Pansy y Blaise._

Con una leve sonrisa en la cara, Draco se puso de pie, se metió a duchar de nuevo y decidió, aun con las toneladas de agotamiento y tristeza que traía encima, ir a trabajar y arreglar las tonterías que había hecho antes de irse al "vistazo".

Quizá había perdido a Harry sin remedio, pero aun le quedaban otras personas por las que podía luchar.

* * *

Antes de marcharse de su loft, trató de arreglarse la cara lo mejor que pudo para no mostrar las señales de pena y cansancio que delataban descaradamente la terrible noche que había pasado. Usó lo que tuvo a su alcance: desde maquillaje muggle, hasta cuanto encantamiento de belleza pudo recordar.

Cuando finalmente estuvo un tanto satisfecho con el resultado, llamó a su madre vía chimenea para decirle, brevemente, que el negocio de la noche anterior le había salido bien sólo a medias, y que ya pasaría por la mansión más tarde para contarle con detalle. Su madre lo miró con preocupación durante un momento, pero no dijo nada y se despidió, deseándole un buen y provechoso día.

Draco le sonrió tensamente y anheló con todas sus fuerzas que los buenos deseos de su madre se volvieran realidad.

Se apareció en sus oficinas y encontró a Ethel ya sentada ante su escritorio, trabajando arduamente para ponerse al día. La bruja levantó el rostro hacia Draco y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara flaqueó un poco al ver el aspecto de su jefe.

Bueno, era obvio que los intentos de Draco por no verse _tan mal _no habían sido infalibles.

—Buenos días, jefe. ¿Se… se siente bien?

—Me siento fantástico, Ethel, muchas gracias —respondió con sarcasmo. Entonces, se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose de ser tan desagradable. Ethel, menos que nadie, tenía la culpa de sus problemas—. Y tú, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó con cortesía para remediar su anterior desplante. Ethel lo miró desconcertada, y era normal. Draco jamás le preguntaba nada parecido. Éste suspiró para armarse de paciencia y agregó en tono amable—: Te ves diferente. Te hiciste algo en el pelo, ¿cierto?

Ethel sonrió entonces y se llevó una mano a su bonita mata de cabello castaño

—Sí, de hecho así es —dijo alegremente—. Tuve tiempo de pasar por la peluquería antes de abrir la oficina. Con eso de que, de pronto, como por un milagro de Navidad, tengo un jefe generoso que me dio un bono inesperado, me sobró un poco de dinero para ir a arreglarme.

—No que te haga mucha falta, eh. Eres muy guapa de todas formas, peluquería o no —agregó. Vio a Ethel sonrojarse y él se sintió bastante satisfecho, descubriendo, asombrado, que ser amable con ella era mucho más placentero que comportarse como un patán como había sido siempre. Suspiró y cambió de tema—: ¿Cómo va el día? ¿El imbécil de Wilkerson finalmente ha aceptado subir la suma de su oferta por el viñedo, o lo hacemos sufrir un poco más?

Ehtel no dejaba de sonreír. En el fondo ella era también un tanto maquiavélica como Draco (seguramente por eso formaban un dueto jefe/empleada tan eficiente) y le encantaban sus tácticas de terror a la hora de negociar.

—De hecho, así es, jefe… Apenas llegué a la oficina, me encontré con su lechuza esperándome. Ha elevado la suma casi al doble: parece que le llegaron los rumores de que la Corporación Ayers podía ganarle el mandado y está decidido a no dejarse.

—Vaya, eso es grandioso. Gracias, Ethel. Buen trabajo. Más tarde, regrésale una lechuza informándole que podremos finiquitar la venta en un par de días, cuando yo esté más disponible. Por ahora, tengo algunas cosas más urgentes que atender. Toma nota, por favor —le indicó y Ethel sacó su vuelapluma de inmediato—. Necesito que me busques un investigador privado en América que averigüe bien a fondo el asunto con el pozo petrolero de Texas y la tribu indígena que reclama su derecho sobre la propiedad…

—¿Tribu indígena? —lo interrumpió Ethel con asombro.

—Así es. Me llegó el dato de que no son terroristas, sino solamente unos locales quienes han sido burlados por una gran corporación, para variar. Quiero toda la información de todas las partes involucradas para poder tomar una decisión y no comprar a ciegas. Y, de hoy en adelante, siempre usaremos un investigador antes de invertir en cualquier negocio. Sería bueno contar con uno de planta. Encárgate, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

—Por otra parte, ¿recuerdas la mansión de los Zabini en Durham? ¿La que estaba a punto de ser embargada? —Ante el asentimiento de Ethel, Draco continuó—: Bien. Necesito que canceles todos los movimientos legales pendientes acerca de esa propiedad. Llama a todos los posibles compradores que teníamos. Infórmales que la venta se ha cancelado indefinidamente, y prepárame los papeles de propiedad para poner todo de nuevo a nombre de la señora Zabini.

—¿A… nombre… de…? —balbuceó Ethel, azorada, mirando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban un poco, pero intentó no sentirse abochornado.

—Sí, Ethel. Voy a devolverles la propiedad. No, no me han dado dinero. No quiero preguntas ni comentarios al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? —sentenció con voz dura. Ethel asintió mientras su vuelapluma anotaba todo con presteza—. Ya que tengas eso en completo orden y esté todo bajo las normas legales, haz un legajo con los papeles de propiedad y me avisas para firmarlos y envíarselos a la familia.

—Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Draco lo pensó detenidamente. El hecho de devolverles la mansión a los Zabini iba a significar una gran pérdida económica para sus propios negocios, pero intentó restarle importancia a eso. Si ese era el precio que debía pagar para recuperar de alguna forma el respeto y la amistad de Blaise y Pansy, lo aceptaba de buena gana. Ya se repondría de algún modo después.

—Investiga cuál de los equipos de quidditch de Estados Unidos es el mejor. Quizá sea buen momento para comprar acciones antes de que la fama de Harry Potter vuelva ese deporte popular en Norteamérica y el valor de los equipos suba como la espuma. Veo buenas inversiones ahí ahora mismo, pero hay que actuar deprisa.

Ethel sonrió.

—Buena idea, jefe. Haré una investigación completa al respecto. Le tendré resultados en un par de horas. Mientras voy a…

Se interrumpió porque alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina. Ethel se retiró del despacho de Draco para recibir al visitante y regresó unos momentos después para informarle de quién se trataba. Draco apenas le había dado un sorbo a su café, cuando ella le dijo a través de la puerta entreabierta:

—Jefe, lo busca el señor William Weasley.

Draco frunció el ceño. _¿Quién…? Oh. __Mierda, mierda. __¡__¿Bill Weasley?!_ ¿Qué carajos hacía ese mago ahí?

Draco se sintió alterado de inmediato. ¿Estaría buscándolo porque le había pasado algo a Harry durante la noche y todos ellos creían que Draco era el culpable? Casi se ahogó con su café. Tosió un poco y le dijo a Ethel:

—Dile que pase, por favor.

Nervioso como pocas veces, Draco miró al pelirrojo entrar en su oficina. Estudió a toda prisa su lenguaje corporal: Bill, guapísimo como siempre, iba vestido con túnicas de trabajo y no parecía enojado ni preocupado. Llevaba en el rostro una gran sonrisa que suavizaba sus rasgos marcados con cicatrices que, Draco sabía, le habían sido hechas por Greyback, el asqueroso hombre lobo con aires de mortífago, justo durante aquella vez que Draco lo había dejado entrar en Hogwarts.

Se asombraba muchísimo de que Bill no le guardara rencor por ello.

Pasó saliva, relajándose un poco ante el aspecto amigable del otro mago, pero aun así quedándose con la guardia alta. No tenía idea de qué podía estar haciendo en su oficina. Con una mano, le indicó la silla que quedaba frente a su escritorio.

—Buenos días —lo saludó—. Siéntate, por favor. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Bill, sin dejar de sonreír, se sentó. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

—Bonitas instalaciones, Malfoy. ¿Cómo van los negocios?

Draco lo miró.

—No realmente tan bien como desearía, he tenido… Digamos que he tenido un par de descalabros últimamente, pero confío en que podré reponerme. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo. He de irme yo también a laborar a Gringotts. Sólo que… —Bill hizo una pausa mientras miraba fija e intensamente a Draco a los ojos. Éste los entrecerró un poco. Los nervios se lo comían vivo ante el suspenso, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Weasley? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Potter?

Bill arqueó una ceja y sonrió más.

—No que yo sepa. La última noticia que tuve fue que lo veremos hoy a las cuatro de la tarde para despedirlo antes de su partida. El Departamento de Transportes Mágicos en el Ministerio nos ha prestado una sala completa para poder meter a toda la gente que vamos a ir a decirle adiós.

—Ah —dijo Draco. Mierda. Ahora sabía _en dónde y a qué hora _iba a ser la partida de Harry. Eso no lo alegraba en lo más mínimo, pues quería decir que tendría que soportar la terrible tentación de presentarse ahí a rogarle que no se fuera—. Bueno… me alegro de que… De que esté bien.

Agachó la cara y trató de disimular su tristeza.

—Lo sé, Malfoy —continuó diciendo Bill, quien no dejaba de observarlo con sumo interés—. He venido a invitarte. Pensé que tal vez querrías asistir.

Draco levantó la cara tan aprisa que casi se desnuca.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿A una reunión para despedir a Potter?

—Bueno, claro —afirmó Bill, sonriendo—. Además, escuché que ahora te llevas bien con Andrómeda y Teddy, ¿no? En la mañana muy temprano, antes de salir de mi casa, escuché a Fleur hablando con mi mamá, quien, a su vez, había hablado con tu tía Andrómeda. Las noticias vuelan dentro de nuestra familia, como puedes ver —agregó, sonriendo a manera de disculpa.

Draco estaba atónito. No sabía que pensar de todo eso, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro: no iba a presentarse en esa reunión de despedida por ningún motivo. Ya había sufrido demasiado por el plantón que Harry le había dado la noche anterior como para volver a verlo irse, ahora con un traslador hasta el otro lado del océano.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Bill lo interrumpió:

—Antes de que me digas nada, Malfoy, necesito confesarte algo. Anoche, cuando Harry y Ron me obligaron a pasarte una revisión mágica por tu cuerpo y mente, me di cuenta de _algo. _En verdad lo lamento mucho, pues podría sonar muy invasivo e indiscreto, y yo no te lo habría mencionado en absoluto, pero al descubrir que me involucraba también a mí y a mi familia, no pude evitar venir a darte las gracias.

—Weasley, perdóname, pero no entiendo de qué est…

—Descubrí que fuiste víctima de un hechizo muy poco común donde te obligaron a vivir una realidad alterna a la nuestra. Y, aunque no entré en grandes detalles, pude darme cuenta de que ahí, en cierta ocasión de peligro, le salvaste la vida a mi hija Victoire.

Draco, estupefacto, sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. Boquiabierto, miró a Bill durante varios segundos. Éste le correspondió la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Viste… viste _todo _lo que me ocurrió? —preguntó Draco con la boca seca.

Bill, con gesto amable, negó con la cabeza.

—No vi nada, Malfoy, despreocúpate. Es difícil explicar, pero lo que yo percibí al revisarte, más que una visión de lo que te ocurrió, fue como… Como _compartir _contigo tus sentimientos y sensaciones al respecto. Percibí rastros de la magia que fue empleada en ti, la cual tiene la firma de Severus Snape, por cierto, cosa que no puedo comprender muy bien porque se supone que él está muerto, pero… —Se encogió de hombros—. En este mundo mágico, no siempre se puede explicar de manera lógica todo lo que sucede. Lo sé por experiencia propia. Y me di cuenta, como te decía, no de lo que te pasó con exactitud, pero me acerqué bastante. Y sentí, sobre todo, lo que tú sientes ahora hacia Harry, por ejemplo. Hacia él y hacia mi familia. Y ahondando más en ese punto, _pude ver _en los recuerdos de tus sensaciones la ocasión en que le salvaste la vida a una de mis hijas.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Draco miraba a Bill sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba porque… Porque tener a aquel mago ahí diciéndole eso era la confirmación de que todo lo del "vistazo" había sido real. Tan real, que otro mago podía darse cuenta tan sólo por haberlo revisado con un encantamiento.

Draco bajó la mirada y dijo en voz baja:

—Aunque… aunque lo sucedido en esa realidad no haya sido real, _válgame la redundancia, _mi intención al atrapar a tu pequeña niña fue la de no permitir que sufriera ningún daño. Volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

Bill le sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo sé, Malfoy. Y por eso mismo estoy sumamente agradecido contigo. Podrá ser posible que para nosotros eso que tú viviste no sea real, pero para ti, lo fue. Y eso es lo importante. Considérame en deuda contigo.

Draco miró a Bill, incrédulo.

—Bueno, Weasley, no sé qué decir. En serio no es necesario que…

—Y como te dije antes —lo interrumpió Bill mientras se levantaba de la silla—, también descubrí el modo en que te sientes por Harry. —Draco se sonrojó y Bill se encogió de hombros—. En ese rubro no sé si pueda ayudarte. El grandísimo cabrón de Harry es un rompe-corazones sin remedio. Pregúntamelo a mí que tengo dos hermanos que, en algún punto de sus vidas, estuvieron locos por él.

—_¿Dos hermanos?_

—Claro. Ginny y Charlie —respondió Bill sonriendo mucho. Draco arqueó las cejas.

—No tenía idea de Charlie. De Ginny, claro, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero... —dijo en voz baja. Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Así es Harry, peor que si tuviera sangre veela. Pero bueno, así y todo, lo queremos incondicionalmente, ¿cierto? Y ahora que se va, pensé que querrías despedirte de él al menos. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir? Yo puedo llevarte como invitado mío, sin ningún problema.

Draco lo pensó un momento, y luego suspiró. Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que sólo será peor —dijo al fin.

Bill asintió.

—Quizá tengas razón. Pero bueno, si cambias de opinión, búscame en mi oficina de Gringotts, o en mi casa en Cornualles, El Refugio. Y de hecho, ya que estamos, búscame cuando quieras. Como te dije, me siento en deuda contigo. Considérame un amigo, Draco Malfoy —finalizó Bill, sonriéndole mucho.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Draco tan pensativo como destrozado.

Apretó las manos en puños y las oprimió contra sus ojos cerrados. No. No iba a llorar. No importaba nada. No importaba si ahora estaba completamente convencido de que "el vistazo" había sido tan real que incluso otros magos podían verlo a través de la magia.

No importaba nada porque Draco no tenía modo de enamorar a Harry, y jamás, jamás podría tener la familia que había conocido ahí y ahora tanto añoraba.

Tenía que aprender a sobrevivir su día a día sabiendo que su vida real jamás sería así.

Se quedó largo rato sólo observando una taza de café cada vez más fría mientras, tras su ventana, la nieve caía suavemente sobre la ciudad.


	22. La despedida

**Capítulo 21. La despedida**

Después de una hora durante la cual Draco se quedó a solas en su despacho y se recalentó el café con magia para poder tomárselo, Ethel entró a llevarle los papeles de propiedad de la mansión Zabini. Preocupada por el semblante serio de su jefe, ella volvió a preguntarle si se sentía bien. Draco afirmó algo con palabras escuetas y, así, Ethel le dejó el legajo de papeles listos sólo para su firma y se retiró.

Draco revisó los documentos con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Suspiró y trató de hacerse a la idea de lo que implicaba sacrificar aquella cantidad de dinero, autoconvenciéndose de que era lo justo y necesario. Finalmente, firmó cada papel con gusto, regresándole, de ese modo, el derecho absoluto de propiedad a la madre viuda de Blaise, ahora sin ninguna hipoteca encima. Tomó papel y tinta y le escribió una pequeña nota a su amigo.

"Querido Blaise,

Por favor, considera esto como el regalo acumulado de todas las navidades en las que hemos estado alejados por causa mía. Dale mis saludos y cariños a tu madre, quien espero, de ahora en adelante, pueda pasar muchas décadas viviendo ahí en el que siempre ha sido su hogar, con la tranquilidad de saber que nunca será desalojada. Si les ocasioné algún desazón por todos los trámites anteriores, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

Si alguna vez necesitas asesoramiento financiero, puedes preguntarme, será un gusto para mí recibir tu lechuza, ya sea para eso o simplemente para irnos a tomar una copa.

D.M."

Suspiró varias veces mientras guardaba todo en un sobre. Lo cerró y le pidió a Ethel que lo mandara vía lechuza lo más pronto posible. Sabía que no podía hacer más. A partir de ese momento, el siguiente movimiento les correspondía a sus amigos. Si ellos lo deseaban, ahora podrían volver a él. Si no... Pues, Draco tendría que resignarse a perderlos definitivamente, del mismo modo que tenía que hacerlo con Harry Potter.

Miró su reloj. Ya casi era hora de almorzar. Viendo que no quedaba nada urgente que realizar, decidió ir a Wiltshire a comer con su madre.

* * *

Se apareció en el vestíbulo y le preguntó a un elfo por la señora de la casa: le indicaron que su madre estaba atendiendo a una visita en la sala de té del ala este.

Draco arqueó las cejas. ¿Una visita? ¿Sería posible que fuera su tía Andrómeda...?

Con una sonrisa emocionada, Draco se apresuró hacia ese salón. Atravesó la galería este, echándole una mirada nostálgica al punto donde, en "el vistazo", había estado colgado el retrato de él con su familia. Hizo todo su esfuerzo para no entristecerse por eso, pasó por la sala de trofeos y llegó finalmente a donde estaba su madre.

La encontró tomando el té con Bill Weasley, ni más ni menos.

Por segunda vez en el día, Draco se le quedó viendo al pelirrojo de manera incrédula. _Pero... ¡¿qué demonios...?!_, quiso exclamar, conteniéndose a tiempo.

Bill, vestido con la misma ropa con la que Draco lo acababa de ver hacía apenas unas horas, se levantó de su sillón en cuanto miró a Draco quedarse congelado bajo el dintel de la puerta. Narcisa lo vio llegar y también se puso de pie. Caminó hacia Draco para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla: se veía entusiasmada y sonriente.

—¡Draco! ¡Cariño! Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí. Ustedes dos se conocen, ¿cierto?

Draco asintió, mirando a Bill con gesto inquisitivo.

—Sí, sí, claro… es el señor William Weasley. Por supuesto que tengo el gusto… Pero…

Bill soltó una risotada.

—Por favor, Draco Malfoy. Llámame Bill. —Caminó hasta Draco y le dio la mano, sonriéndole. Draco se la tomó, desconcertado.

—¿Pero que no…? —comenzó a cuestionarlo en voz muy baja, pero Narcisa lo interrumpió.

—Hace un rato tuve que ir al banco —comenzó a narrar su madre, sentándose de nuevo en su butaca favorita y llamando a un elfo para que le sirviera té a Draco—… siéntate, cariño. Siéntese usted también, señor Weasley, hágame el favor... Te decía, Draco, que hace un rato tuve la necesidad de ir a Gringotts a arreglar un asunto un tanto engorroso con mi bóveda y, ya estando ahí, el señor Weasley en persona se ofreció a ayudarme. Tengo que confesar que ser atendida por un mago así de caballeroso y atento es mucho más placentero que tener que mirar la cara gruñona de cualquiera de los duendes que laboran ahí, por más importantes que sean. En fin. Cuando terminamos de arreglar el problema con la bóveda, el señor Weasley me comentó que te conocía y que te tiene en alta estima, querido, y, bueno, charlamos un poco acerca de ti… y de otras personas, claro. La conversación se prolongó, llegó la hora de su descanso para almorzar, y entonces se me ocurrió invitarlo a comer con nosotros.

Draco y Bill se miraron entre ellos y éste le sonrió de nuevo. Draco entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que había entrado a una dimensión desconocida... _otra vez_. Es que... ¿Un Weasley en su casa? _¡¿UN WEASLEY?! _¡¿Invitado por su propia madre?! Era totalmente inverosímil.

—Haberla atendido fue todo un honor, señora —dijo Bill, tomando una taza de té que se veía minúscula en sus enormes manos—. Y le agradezco muchísimo la invitación a almorzar. En serio, no tendría que haberse molestado.

—Oh, no diga tonterías, señor Weasley. El honor es mío.

Draco, todavía confundido porque no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí, tuvo tiempo entonces de sentirse conmovido por su madre y muy agradecido con Bill. Éste no tenía idea, no tenía modo de saberlo, pero la verdad era que Narcisa Malfoy era una dama con muy pocos amigos y muy poca gente mágica dispuesta a pasar tiempo con ella; mucho menos a aceptar su invitación a visitar una mansión que, para desgracia de la familia, alguna vez fuera el mismísimo cuartel del Señor Oscuro. La realidad era que su madre estaba muy sola. A Draco no le extrañaba que se hubiese arrojado de cabeza a invitar a tomar el té y a almorzar al primer mago que la había tratado de manera decente por primera vez quizá en años.

No obstante, todas las alarmas instaladas en su cerebro no cesaban de sonar con fuerza. Porque Bill podría ser todo lo caballeroso, atento y guapo que uno quisiera, pero _no dejaba de ser un Weasley_... Un miembro de una familia de traidores a la sangre altamente despreciados por los Malfoy. Su madre jamás lo habría invitado ni tratado con esa cortesía al menos que tuviera un motivo oculto. Ahí... Ahí tenía que haber kneazle encerrado.

Draco dejó de observar a Bill y giró todo su cuerpo hacia su madre, obsequiándole una mirada penetrante. _¿Qué es lo que está planeando tu maquiavélica cabecita?_, intentaba preguntarle.

Narcisa le correspondió la mirada con los grandes ojos muy abiertos, toda ella una oda a la inocencia y la incomprensión. Draco frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, su madre estaba planeando algo.

_Y Bill Weasley también_, concluyó mientras se volteaba a ver al pelirrojo, quien, al igual que Narcisa, estaba fingiendo candidez.

Draco estaba tan nervioso por no saber qué pretendían aquellos dos, que no podía tomarse su té con tranquilidad.

—Así que... —comenzó a preguntar—, ¿vas a quedarte a almorzar con nosotros, Weasley?

Bill asintió.

—Y no sólo yo. Tu madre ha tenido la amabilidad de invitar a alguien más que nos hará compañía. —Miró su reloj de pulsera y añadió—: Ya no debe tardar en llegar.

El pulso de Draco se aceleró de inmediato y sintió que se acaloraba... ¿Sería posible que...? Se giró a ver a su madre, quien sólo le obsequió una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, había olvidado comentártelo. Cuando estábamos en el banco, el señor Weasley me contó que en casa de sus padres estaba hospedándose un mago extranjero de muy buena familia y, como me explicó que se aburría pues por culpa de la nieve no pueden hacer muchas actividades al aire libre, pensé que podíamos invitarlo a casa a socializar un poco con nosotros —comentó Narcisa descaradamente, como si ella y Draco no hubiesen ya charlado con anterioridad de la existencia de "_ese mago extranjero hospedado con los Weasley"_ y supieran exactamente de quién se trataba.

Draco, desilusionado, dejó la taza de té encima del plato sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se armó de paciencia.

Tendría que haberlo sabido.

Y pensar... y pensar que, por un mísero momento, se ilusionó imaginándose que se trataría de...

—Así es, Draco —dijo Bill, interrumpiendo sus sombríos pensamientos—. Le contaba a la señora Malfoy acerca de este amigo de mi hermano Charlie. Ambos, Charlie y su amigo, están de vacaciones ahora mismo, hospedados en La Madriguera con mis papás, pero bastante aburridos ya. Les quedan pocos días en Inglaterra y, por alguna razón, me pareció que sería agradable para él y para ti que se conocieran.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó Draco a Bill con los ojos muy abiertos, casi deseando que el otro pudiera leerle los pensamientos: _Yo esto__y__ enamorado de Harry Potter __y__ no me interesa nadie más, ¿lo olvidas, Weasley?_

—Pues… sí —respondió Bill con una sonrisa descarada.

Ya descubierto el pastel, la situación no le extrañaba en absoluto a Draco, al menos, no la concerniente al comportamiento de su madre. Apenas el día anterior, Narcisa le había manifestado sus intenciones de organizar algo, lo que fuera, para que el heredero Malfoy pudiera conocer a Emil Enescu y ver si comenzaban una relación que culminara en honorable matrimonio. Así que era, hasta cierto punto, normal y esperado que al recordar que en el banco trabajaba un Weasley, Narcisa hubiese acudido ahí a buscarlo y, una vez entablado el contacto, hubiese conseguido invitar a Enescu a la mansión.

En realidad, era una de las tantas típicas estrategias usadas por cualquier madre de alta sociedad desesperada por casar a su retoño.

Lo que Draco no comprendía era qué pretendía Bill Weasley con aquello.

Era como si ambos, Bill y Narcisa, tuvieran cada uno su propia agenda oculta, su propio interés en que Draco conociera y tratara a Enescu. Era como aquel dicho: Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan. De parte de su madre, Draco podía entenderlo. Pero, ¿y Weasley?

Draco lo miró.

—¿Y por qué crees que sería agradable tanto para él como para mí conocernos, Weasley?

Bill apenas abría la boca para responder, cuando un elfo se apareció en la puerta y anunció:

—Ha arribado a la mansión el señor Emil Enescu, mi señora ama Narcisa.

La madre de Draco se veía tan feliz que parecía resplandecer. Draco sintió muchísima pena de verla así de entusiasmada porque sabía que se iba a decepcionar, ya que no había nada en el mundo, ni siquiera la imposibilidad de tener algo con Harry Potter, que pudiera hacer que Draco se interesase en Enescu. Nada de nada. El tipo podía ser guapo, mago sangre limpia y de muy buena familia, pero era insoportable, irrespetuoso y resbaloso como poca gente que Draco hubiese conocido. Totalmente repugnante e intratable. Alguien que Draco ni siquiera podría tolerar como amigo, ya ni se diga pretender entablar otro tipo de relación con él.

Y así estaba Draco, enumerando en su mente todos los defectos que podía recordar de Emil Enescu, cuando éste atravesó la puerta del salón escoltado por un elfo. Narcisa se puso de pie y Bill y Draco la imitaron.

—Señor Weasley, háganos los honores, por favor —pidió ella con una sonrisa.

Antes de que sucediera cualquier otra cosa más, Bill tuvo tiempo de mirar a Draco y le guiñó un ojo. Le susurró muy bajito, asegurándose de que nadie más lo escuchara:

—Sígueme el juego, Draco. De verdad creo que te conviene.

Draco lo miró con extrañeza mientras Bill caminaba hacia Enescu y luego lo dirigía hasta los sillones donde aguardaban Draco y su madre.

—Emil, permíteme presentarte a la familia Malfoy, una de las más distinguidas de la sociedad inglesa. La señora es madam Narcisa Malfoy y éste es su hijo, Draco.

Enescu llegó ante ellos. Draco, quien ya se había preparado para soportar sus miradas intensas y sus comentarios insidiosos, se quedó sorprendido porque Enescu lo ignoró flagrantemente, concentrando toda su atención en la señora de la casa. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco lo observó mientras el mago rumano, muy caballeroso, se inclinaba ante Narcisa, le tomaba la mano y le besaba el dorso de la misma.

Viéndose hecho a un lado, Draco tuvo unos segundos para apreciar la apariencia del recién llegado. Enescu iba muy bien vestido con unas túnicas algo viejas pero elegantes, y, por alguna razón que Draco no entendía, se veía todavía más atractivo de lo que le había parecido en "el vistazo".

¿Por qué sería?

Enescu y su madre intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras de cortesía y, finalmente, el primero se dignó a hacerle caso a Draco. Se giró hacia él y, casi con indiferencia, le tendió una mano y lo saludó, apenas dedicándole una mirada. Entonces, volvió a volcar su atención en Narcisa y en Bill, ignorando a Draco casi descaradamente.

Éste se quedó desconcertado. Por lo visto, ahí, en su realidad, él no era digno de gustarle al rumano como lo había hecho en "el vistazo". ¿A qué se debería ese cambio...?

Narcisa los dirigió a todos hacia el salón desayunador que quedaba a un costado del salón de té, los sentó ante la mesa y los elfos sirvieron la comida. Narcisa había sentado a Enescu en el sitio de honor y le dedicaba toda su atención, la cual, Enescu correspondió con una amabilidad sincera que no dejaba de impactar a Draco. Él, por su parte, se había sentado junto a Bill, esperando tener la oportunidad de exigirle una explicación.

Enescu, en respuesta a las preguntas que le hacía Narcisa, estaba narrándoles un poco acerca de muchos temas: de su trabajo como cuidador de dragones, de su familia en Rumanía, de sus lazos con la realeza muggle y mágica, y etcétera. Draco notó que hablaba de Charlie Weasley con cariño y respeto, algo que le pareció curioso porque el otro Enescu, el del "vistazo", apenas sí parecía haber sido un amigo superficial del pelirrojo.

Draco comenzó a comprender que éste no era el mismo Emil Enescu que él había conocido en la otra realidad. Especialmente porque no le había dedicado una sola mirada lasciva a él. De hecho, parecía creer que Draco era la persona menos interesante ahí.

Draco no podía negar que se sentía un tanto ofendido por ello, lo cual, sabía, era sumamente infantil.

Frunció el ceño y se concentró en su comida, anhelando poder terminar lo más pronto posible con aquel extraño momento para volver a sus ocupaciones habituales y olvidarse de todos aquellos chiflados y su afán de actuar como casamenteros.

No obstante, tendría que haber sabido que su madre no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Narcisa, por supuesto, también había notado que Enescu no estaba interesado en Draco. Así que, a la hora del postre, después de que Enescu hubiese hablado hasta por los codos casi exclusivamente con ella, Narcisa intentó desviar la conversación para incluir a su hijo.

Enescu acababa de mencionar que en Rumanía el negocio de la crianza de dragones era bastante lucrativo, por lo que la madre de Draco aprovechó para decir:

—Draco es un genio para los negocios, señor Enescu —afirmó y miró a Draco con orgullo. De reojo, Draco pudo ver que Bill sonreía mucho ante ese comentario. El pelirrojo casi no había hablado nada durante el almuerzo, pero parecía bastante divertido con la situación, cosa que tenía a Draco con los nervios crispados—. Desde que murió su padre, él se ha dedicado completamente a manejar los bienes e intereses de nuestra familia. Estoy muy segura de que en estos años ha conseguido, no sólo mantener nuestra fortuna, sino aumentarla de manera significativa. ¡Y apenas tiene veintiséis años, imagínese lo que le falta por hacer!

Draco arqueó una ceja y no dijo nada. ¿Despertar el interés de Enescu en la fortuna de los Malfoy ya que parecía no encontrar a Draco atractivo? Vaya, esa era una movida bastante sucia de parte de su madre, pero no le extrañaba... aunque no por eso dejaba de doler. Sin embargo, Draco tuvo que recordarse que, entre familias de sangre pura, casarse por intereses que iban más allá del amor siempre había sido algo bastante común.

Enescu finalmente pareció reparar en Draco y lo miró. Con un pequeño sobresalto de placer, Draco se percató entonces de que Enescu no tenía los ojos castaños como había creído antes: en realidad, los tenía de un color azul bastante oscuro, y, para su sorpresa, Draco se encontró pensando en que eran _realmente bonitos…_ Quizá… quizá tanto como los de Harry Potter.

—Oh, no tenía idea de eso, señor Malfoy —le dijo Enescu mirándolo con cortesía. A Draco lo descolocaba muchísimo que Enescu, quien había sido tan patán en la otra realidad, ahí se comportara como un verdadero caballero—. Nunca está de más conocer gente con habilidades financieras de ese calibre. Yo no dispongo de mucho dinero, pero tengo una cuenta de ahorros con miras a lograr unas inversiones en el futuro. ¿Podría, entonces, consultar algunas ideas con usted?

Draco abrió la boca y no dijo nada por unos segundos. Estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, compaginar a este Enescu con el otro Enescu que había conocido. Físicamente eran iguales, pero, en personalidad, era como si se tratara de dos magos completamente diferentes.

—Por supuesto —dijo al fin, sonriéndole—. Estoy a tus órdenes. Llámame Draco, por favor.

De reojo, Draco notó que Narcisa sonreía fascinada. Enescu, por su parte, miró a Draco con calidez y le correspondió la sonrisa. Ese gesto abierto y amable, sin el atisbo de arrogancia y lujuria que había tenido el Enescu del "vistazo", hizo que ese Emil Enescu pareciera mil veces más guapo. Su rostro definitivamente era mucho más agradable de apreciar, y Draco se encontró con que, de pronto, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—En ese caso, llámame Emil a mí, por favor.

Draco asintió, sonrió más y trató de ignorar el gesto de burla que tenía Bill en la cara.

Pero, que lo partiera un rayo. ¿Quién hubiera creído que Emil Enescu podía ser una persona así de encantadora?

* * *

Un poco más tarde, cuando hubo finalizado el almuerzo, Narcisa se llevó a un muy interesado Enescu a darle una vuelta por las galerías de la mansión. Draco y Bill los seguían a una distancia corta, y, cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que podría hablar con el pelirrojo sin que los otros dos los escucharan, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a cuchichearle:

—Estoy listo para escuchar tus explicaciones, Weasley.

Notó que Bill sonreía y eso sólo lo hizo enojar más.

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Bill.

—Weasley, te lo advierto...

Bill se detuvo y encaró a Draco.

—De acuerdo. Mira. El caso es que hoy en la mañana, después de verte a ti en tu oficina y antes de encontrarme con tu madre, recibí una visita inesperada ahí en el banco.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Enescu?

Bill lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Enescu? Oh no, no me refiero a él. Estoy hablando de Harry.

A Draco se le detuvo el corazón durante varios segundos.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

Bill sonrió burlesco.

—Harry Potter, así es. Fue a visitarme con carácter urgente porque... Bueno, no puedo contarte por qué, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que su visita me hizo reconsiderar algunas cosas y cambiar de opinión respecto a otras. Después de un rato que él se hubiese marchado, tomé una decisión y se me ocurrió una idea. Entonces, como caída del cielo, tu madre entró al banco y me di cuenta de que ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan.

A Draco le estaba costando muchísimo seguir el hilo de lo que Bill estaba diciendo. Su mente se había quedado dando vueltas en espiral en el hecho de que Harry había ido a visitarlo a decirle _quién sabe qué cosas… _cosas que lo habían hecho trazar _un plan_ que incluía a Narcisa Malfoy.

Por lo tanto, quizá también lo incluía a él. ¿Sería acaso que…?

—¿Potter te habló de mí? —le preguntó a Bill en un hilo de voz—. ¿Te hizo algún comentario acerca de mí?

Bill le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo. Harry me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que Emil también sufre de un mal parecido al tuyo.

A Draco lo desorientó aquello. ¿Por qué, si estaban hablando del interesantísimo tema titulado "Harry Potter", ahora Bill mencionaba a Enescu?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál mal?

Bill suspiró hondo y dijo:

—Mira, a mí Emil me cayó muy bien desde el momento en que lo conocí. Y la verdad, es que me da mucha pena. El pobre está tan enamorado de Charlie, pero Charlie no le corresponde ni lo va a hacer. Después de que Harry lo hubiese ilusionado en vano hace un par de años, mi hermano se juró a él mismo no volver a inmiscuirse en otra relación, quedarse soltero y dedicarse sólo a su trabajo. Así que Emil tiene tan pocas probabilidades con Charlie como las tienes tú con Harry.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Draco se hiciese añicos. Y pensar que… Y pensar que, por unos segundos, se había ilusionado con aquella misteriosa visita que Harry le había hecho a Bill.

Agachó la cara y no supo qué responder. Era como si hubiese perdido la voz.

Aspiró fuerte para tranquilizarse.

—Y entonces... —comenzó a decir—, ¿creíste que era una buena idea que Enescu y yo nos conociéramos, ya que ambos tenemos amores imposibles? ¿Ahora te dedicas a trabajar de cupido, Weasley? —finalizó con enojo, levantando los ojos y fulminando a Bill con la mirada.

Pero Bill lo estaba observando de manera muy extraña, casi calculadora.

—Sencillamente creí que podría ayudar —dijo de modo misterioso—. Creí que serviría para una causa, o para la otra.

Draco negó con la cabeza, todavía observándolo con molestia.

—No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices, eres peor que un centauro. ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de modo tan críptico?

Bill suspiró, le dio una fuerte palmada a Draco en un hombro y reanudó la marcha.

—Tengo que irme, debo regresar a mi trabajo. ¿Me acompañas a la chimenea? Fue un verdadero placer visitarte aquí, conocer a tu madre y comer con ustedes. Sé que mi casa es poca cosa comparada con esta mansión, pero considérate a ti y a tu madre invitados a mi mesa cuando les apetezca. A Fleur le agradará tener a una bruja tan distinguida como invitada.

A Draco no le pasó desapercibido que Bill realmente no le había contado nada de nada. Sabía que aquello de "sino sirve para una causa, servirá para la otra", se le quedaría dando vueltas en la cabeza durante horas, aunque no comprendía en absoluto a qué se refería.

—Como sea, Weasley —dijo al final—. Independientemente de tus turbias intenciones y de tus palabras incomprensibles, has conseguido hacerle pasar un rato ameno a mi madre y eso… Bueno, eso lo aprecio de corazón. Gracias.

Bill volvió a darle otra palmada.

—Te dije que podías contar conmigo como amigo, Draco. Hablando de otra cosa, Emil va a ir a la despedida de Harry a las cuatro. Estoy seguro de que te invitará a acompañarlo porque el pobre ya no da más con la frialdad con la que Charlie lo trata delante de todos. Ve con él, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué? No, Weasley, ya te había dicho que...

—Draco —lo interrumpió Bill entonces—. Confía en mí. Ve con Emil Enescu a la despedida de Harry Potter. Créeme que eso puede significar la diferencia para ti entre ganar o perder. _Ve. Con. Él._

Lo último lo había dicho de un modo tan autoritario que Draco no pudo hacer más que mirarlo a los ojos y afirmar con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Si es que Enescu me invita. Hasta ahora parece más interesado en mi madre que en mí, así que… —dijo, haciendo reír a Bill.

Draco frunció el ceño. Es que, ¿acaso realmente le molestaba que en esa realidad Enescu no estuviera prendado de él como lo había estado en "el vistazo"?

¿No era eso demasiado incongruente?

* * *

Acompañó a Bill a la chimenea del vestíbulo principal. El pelirrojo, no sin antes pedirle de nuevo que no dejara de asistir a despedir a Harry, le dijo adiós y se marchó hacia su trabajo.

Draco se quedó unos momentos contemplando la chimenea y pensando en los increíbles giros que había estado dando su vida durante las últimas horas: la cena navideña con Andrómeda y Teddy, su noche de sexo rápido pero intenso con Harry Potter, su intento (aun sin respuesta) de acercarse a Blaise y Pansy, la inesperada amistad incondicional de Bill Weasley, y el sorprendente cambio de personalidad de Emil Enescu.

Las últimas dos situaciones eran las que más lo descolocaban porque no habían estado dentro de sus planes y jamás se las habría podido imaginar.

Caminando a paso lento sin dejar de pensar en todo eso, Draco regresó al salón de té donde su madre y Enescu estaban esperándolo. Había decidido tomarse la tarde libre de la oficina porque, además de que no se sentía con muchos ánimos para trabajar, no había al momento nada urgente que atender.

Draco se sentó junto a Narcisa y su invitado, y se quedó en silencio, escuchándolos charlar. Enescu estaba emocionado contándole algunas anécdotas de su trabajo a la madre de Draco, y éste lo observaba un tanto atónito. Continuaba sin dar crédito a que este Enescu fuera el mismo mago que había conocido en "el vistazo".

Se quedó reflexionando acerca de eso durante un rato. ¿Por qué resultaba que ahí Enescu era diferente, si se suponía que lo que había cambiado las cosas de aquella realidad, era la famosa puta decisión de los cojones que Draco había tomado en el baño de Myrtle? ¿Cómo algo así había podido afectar a alguien que vivía en Rumanía y que no había tenido contacto previo ni con Draco ni con Harry Potter?

Bueno, pero, eso no era totalmente cierto, ¿o sí? Enescu no era realmente un ente tan alejado de ellos. Era amigo de Charlie Weasley, quien, a su vez, era un miembro de la familia más cercana a Harry. Y según decía Bill, Enescu estaba enamorado de Charlie, quien no le correspondía porque...

_Ah_, pensó Draco, creyendo haber dado en el clavo.

Eso tenía que ser. La decisión de Draco, la de atacar a Harry en vez de hablar con él en el baño, los había alejado a ellos dos en vez de hacerlos pareja, volviéndolo a éste un donjuán de lo peor. Desde entonces, Harry se había dedicado a romper corazones a diestra y siniestra, incluido el de Charlie Weasley, ni más ni menos.

Draco no tenía modo de estar seguro, pero presentía que la cosa iba por ahí. Seguramente, en esa realidad, el hecho de que Enescu sufriera un revés amoroso cortesía de Charlie, quien a su vez lo había sufrido de parte de Harry, había vuelto a Enescu una persona mucho más agradable y considerada. Sí, eso podía ser.

Draco arqueó las cejas mientras pensaba en ello. Era increíble el nivel de influencia que podía tener _una sola decisión_ en tantísimas personas, incluso en algunas que vivían en países a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

Era realmente absurdo y, de pronto, Draco no pudo evitar la sensación de culpa que solía invadirlo cada vez que recordaba a la gente que había afectado con su mera decisión, llegando tan lejos en algunos casos que se volvía cuestión de morir o de no nacer, como les había pasado a Lucius y Eltanin.

Draco carraspeó y se removió inquieto en su sillón, lleno de rabia hacia él mismo.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le preguntó de pronto su madre, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Draco elevó sus ojos hacia ellos; no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había clavado la mirada en el suelo. Intentó sonreír, pero no estaba seguro de poder conseguir algo más allá de una mueca angustiosa.

—Sí, madre, no te preocupes. Estaba pensando en... en algunos negocios que me tienen un poco agobiado. —Fingió que miraba su reloj de pulsera, sin poder evitar recordar, de golpe, el viejo reloj de oro que había reparado y preguntándose si acaso Harry se acordaría un poco de él cada vez que consultara la hora de ese momento en adelante. Oh dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenuo?— De hecho, creo que voy a ir a la oficina un rato para finiquitar algunos pendientes.

Se puso de pie y Enescu también se paró a toda prisa en un gesto indudablemente caballeroso. El rumano estaba mirando a Draco con la frente fruncida, y Draco, a su vez, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; no recordaba que el otro Enescu pusiese jamás en su cara un gesto así de preocupación genuina.

—¿Te retiras ya, Draco? —le preguntó el otro mago con tanta amabilidad que lo hizo sentir desconcertado.

Draco asintió torpemente.

—Sí, es que… tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Y no será nada que puedas posponer un poco? Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero… Verás. Yo... yo estoy invitado a una pequeña reunión que se llevará a cabo dentro de las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia, según me indicaron. La familia con la que me hospedo son amigos muy cercanos de Harry Potter, y hoy van a ir a despedirlo antes de su viaje en traslador a América. —Draco lo escuchaba con el corazón en la garganta. Oh cielos. ¿Realmente Enescu estaba por invitarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que Bill lo hubiese sabido?— En realidad, me siento obligado a asistir por cortesía hacia los Weasley, pero... estar con todos ellos cuando están alrededor de Potter, me hace sentir un poco fuera de lugar. Además, no soy más que un turista torpe que no sabe cómo llegar a esas oficinas —agregó con una gran sonrisa coqueta, una sonrisa que Draco jamás le había visto al otro Enescu y la cual realmente le robó el aliento—. ¿No te gustaría acompañarme, aunque sea por un rato? Después de eso, podría... podría invitarte a cenar o a tomar una copa o... lo que tú desees. En agradecimiento por hacerme el honor de ser mi acompañante.

Se le quedó viendo a Draco con gran expectación. Draco notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que su madre lo miraba con los ojos enormemente abiertos, incitándolo a aceptar. Draco le dirigió una rápida mirada a Narcisa.

Su mamá se veía tan ilusionada que...

_Me llevan los mil demonios,_ pensó Draco. No tenía tanta maldad en el corazón como para rompérselo a su madre así. Miró de nuevo a Enescu, le sonrió forzadamente, y le dijo:

—De acuerdo, te acompañaré, pero solamente porque dices que no sabes llegar al Ministerio y, siendo un visitante proveniente de tierras extranjeras, me siento con el compromiso de no permitir que te extravíes en nuestra ancestral ciudad capital.

Le sonrió tenso y Enescu le correspondió con una sonrisa que rivalizaba a la misma que tenía Narcisa.

* * *

Siendo que faltaban un par de horas para la tan cacareada reunión, Draco invitó a Enescu al salón bar para pasar el rato. Draco sonrió con nostalgia mientras servía dos porciones de whisky y veía la botella de crema de menta entre los demás recipientes de licor.

Suspiró y se sentó en un sofá frente al rumano. Había pensado que no tendría nada de qué hablar con él, pero conforme pasaban los minutos y el alcohol los desinhibía, fue percatándose de que Enescu era una persona muy interesante, con gran cultura y con quien Draco tenía bastante en común como para charlar.

_La diferencia que puede lograr __en uno mismo __tener el corazón roto, _pensaba Draco. Se preguntó, no sin sentir una gran pesadumbre, si ahora que Harry iba a largarse para nunca volver, Draco iba a convertirse en una mejor persona por eso mismo.

La verdad era que lo dudaba mucho.

Estaban los dos enfrascados en una apasionada charla acerca del museo de Louvre, cuando la puerta del salón bar se abrió de golpe. Draco se levantó por el susto y Enescu lo secundó. Ambos se quedaron mirando al mago que estaba bajo el dintel de la puerta, el cual, a su vez, los contemplaba con azoro.

Era Blaise.

Draco no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujársele en los labios. Blaise, con el ceño fruncido, miró al invitado de Draco y pareció sorprendido. Quizá, al arribar a la mansión, nadie le había dicho que Draco estaba acompañado.

Detrás de Blaise apareció Ashy, lloriqueando muy preocupado.

—¡Amo Draco, señor! ¡Ashy no pudo detener al señor Zabini antes de que entrara hasta acá, señor, Ashy lo siente mucho!

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Ashy, el señor Zabini tiene las puertas abiertas de esta mansión para cuando él desee entrar.

Blaise pareció desconcertarse al escuchar eso. Su gesto se suavizó todavía más. Volvió a mirar a Enescu con desconfianza y Draco comprendió que deseaba hablar a solas con él. Draco se dirigió a Enescu y le dijo:

—Emil, éste es mi amigo y ex compañero de colegio, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, te presento al señor Emil Enescu, visitante de Rumanía. —Blaise y Enescu se dieron la mano de modo distante pero cortés. Entonces, Draco añadió—: Emil, si puedo abusar de tu amabilidad, necesito unos minutos a solas con mi amigo. Si gustas, aguarda aquí por mí. Regresaré pronto.

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco salió del salón bar seguido por un muy silencioso Blaise. Ambos se encaminaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, y entonces Draco se giró hacia su amigo.

—¿Quieres subir a mi… digo, al despacho de mi padre? ¿O…?

Blaise echó un vistazo alrededor y, al comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos, dijo:

—Está bien aquí, no hay necesidad de tanta ceremonia. Yo no soy alguien a quien puedas impresionar, Malfoy.

A Draco le dolió que Blaise no lo llamara por su primer nombre.

—De acuerdo —consintió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer po…?

No pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque, de pronto, Blaise se le había echado encima. Tomó a Draco de las solapas de su túnica y lo zarandeó un poco, mientras le siseaba entre los dientes apretados:

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con tu truco, Malfoy? ¿No te basta con quitarnos nuestra casa? ¡¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?!

—Blaise, espera…

—¡Si crees que voy a permitir que mi madre firme los papeles que le has mandado sin estar seguro de que esto no es algún tipo de trampa, estás muy errado y no me conoces nada!

Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó los puños de Blaise con sus manos. Lo empujó para que lo soltara y, afortunadamente, Blaise lo hizo así. Jadeando, su amigo se retiró un paso de él y lo miró con ojos fulminantes.

—¿Y bien? —le espetó.

Draco se reacomodó la ropa mientras miraba al otro a los ojos y le decía a toda prisa:

—Sé que todo esto puede parecer muy raro, ya que apenas hace dos días yo estaba dispuesto a hacer válida la hipoteca que pesaba sobre tu casa aun a costa de ustedes y su bienestar. Pero… —Meneó la cabeza y soltó una risita que no tenía nada de divertida—… Sé que será muy duro para ti creerme, Blaise, pero _he cambiado. _No soy el mismo mago que hace dos días. Me… me pasó algo. Algo que me hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas y, entre ellas, me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba siendo un patán del peor calibre contigo y con tu madre. —Hizo una pausa, y Blaise sólo lo miró con incredulidad. Draco suspiró y se frotó la cara con una mano—. Mira… No firmen nada si desconfían. Lleva los papeles con un buen abogado para que los revise. Verás que no hay ninguna trampa, que todo está en regla. La mansión es de ustedes otra vez. No pesa ninguna deuda sobre ella y así seguirá.

—Esto… esto es… ¿Es por Pansy? ¿Es por la visita que ella te hizo en tus oficinas?

Draco vio la oportunidad ahí y la tomó. Aunque no era cierto, afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a su amigo intensamente a los ojos.

—Podría decirse que sí. Sus palabras me calaron hondo, ¿sabes? Ella tiene razón: los amigos, o los ex amigos, no se hacen entre ellos este tipo de cosas. Y mira, Blaise, si no quieres ser mi amigo de hoy en adelante, lo entiendo bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que la mansión Zabini es mi regalo por tantos años de desprecios y malos entendidos. Tómalo así, por favor.

Blaise lo miró a los ojos durante lo que parecieron ser minutos completos. Draco le sostuvo la vista tratando de parecer lo más sincero posible. Al final, Blaise suspiró hondamente y pareció relajarse.

—De acuerdo. Digamos que te creo. Pero, de todas formas, llevaré esos papeles a revisar y, te lo advierto, Malfoy, si encuentro una sola trampa, la que sea, no descansaré hasta hacértelo pagar. Ya he soportado demasiadas humillaciones de tu parte, y no voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a mi madre.

Draco levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Blaise lo miró de arriba abajo y se dio la media vuelta. Draco lo vio irse así y se sintió descorazonado. Pero entonces, Blaise se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, miró a Draco por encima de su hombro, y le dijo:

—Ese tipo con el que estabas en tu salón bar… ¿Es tu novio?

A Draco le volvió a dar un vuelco el corazón porque la pregunta de Blaise no había sido hecha con un tono irónico ni burlesco. Parecía genuinamente interesado. Sonrió un poco antes de responder:

—No, no, para nada. ¿Por qué?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es que feo no es. De hecho, me recuerda un poco a Harry Potter… sólo que sin anteojos y de menor estatura. Y siendo que aquel cuatro ojos fue tu amor platónico durante todo el colegio, supuse que te habías buscado el sustituto más similar y asequible —dijo y se rió mucho.

Aunque la risa de Blaise era música para los oídos de Draco, éste fingió que se enojaba. Frunció el ceño.

—¿De veras crees que Potter me gustaba en el colegio? —fue lo que preguntó con tono indignado—. ¿De dónde sacas esas patrañas?

Blaise soltó una larga carcajada y no respondió.

—Adiós, Draco. Si los papeles no son falsos y todo está en orden, entonces supongo que aceptaré tu invitación para ir a tomarnos una copa. De hecho, quizá sea yo quien te la invite a ti. Te mantendré al tanto.

Diciendo eso, abrió la puerta, la atravesó y salió por ella.

Draco lo vio irse sintiéndose bastante esperanzado.

* * *

Antes de salir de la mansión, Draco le pidió a Enescu tiempo para arreglarse un poco, ya que, le dijo a forma de excusa, él se había vestido desde la mañana teniendo en mente un día laboral y no una reunión para despedir a una leyenda del deporte. Subió a su habitación, se retocó el peinado y se rasuró con magia hasta quedar impecable, y se cambió la túnica por otra mucho mejor. Se miró al espejo y suspiró satisfecho. Se veía realmente bien.

Sabía que no iba a ganar nada con ir a esa reunión, que quizá solamente estaba haciéndose daño y prolongando su sufrimiento. Sabía que Harry Potter era algo inalcanzable para él, que había perdido cualquier oportunidad con el héroe y que no había nada que pudiera cambiar esos hechos, pero… Bueno, iba a ir a verlo y Harry lo vería a él. Quizá por última vez en sus vidas. Al menos deseaba dar una impresión que a Harry le resultara difícil de olvidar. Así se largara hasta América, así ellos dos no volvieran a verse nunca más… Harry Potter iba a ver a Draco tan guapo como a éste le fuera posible estar.

Saber que iría a esa despedida del brazo de Enescu, quien no era nada feo, también le daba a Draco cierta malévola satisfacción, aunque presentía que era una tontería. Si a Harry no le interesaba Draco, menos le iba a molestar verlo con otro mago. Quizá hasta se sentiría aliviado al ver que Draco no estaba ya interesado y se lo había quitado de encima.

Aquel desalentador pensamiento enturbió su ánimo. Se bajó el cuello de la túnica y, ante el espejo, observó detenidamente el chupetón que Harry le había hecho la noche anterior. Pasó saliva, sintiéndose terriblemente triste de repente y deseando que ojalá aquella marca tan entrañable pudiera quedarse en su cuello para siempre.

* * *

Cuando Draco finalmente arribó al Ministerio escoltando a Emil Enescu, continuaba creyendo que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Intentó relajarse pensando en que nada podía empeorar su ya de por sí desconsolada situación con Harry, y la verdad era que los Weasley le daban bastante igual, así que… ¿qué más daba?

Condujo a su acompañante a través del edificio hasta la planta donde se alojaban las oficinas del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Enescu, quien no había dejado de comportarse como un perfecto caballero hasta ese momento, estaba resultando una compañía bastante amena. Draco no pensaba llegar a nada más con él, pero se convenció de que no le hacía daño contar con un amigo con quien departir, salir y tomar una copa durante algunos días, especialmente durante _esos días_ venideros en los que tendría que vivir con la reciente realidad de que Harry Potter se había marchado hasta el otro lado del océano.

Además, también Enescu terminaría regresando pronto a Rumanía, así que, ¿qué importaba si Draco se divertía un rato con él aprovechándose de que no era el mismo imbécil que había conocido en "el vistazo"?

Al menos, hasta ese momento, andar con Enescu había colaborado a mantenerlo distraído, lo cual ya era ganancia. Cualquier cosa que le impidiera estar pensando sin parar en Harry y su inminente marcha, era realmente bienvenida.

Mientras caminaban por los corredores del Ministerio, Draco pudo percatarse del modo desagradable en que la mayoría de los magos y brujas se le quedaban viendo. Suspiró discretamente, echando de menos el respeto y la admiración que la gente le había manifestado en "el vistazo". En su realidad, él, la verdad sea dicha, nunca había hecho nada bueno por la comunidad mágica, sino todo lo contrario… Así que, de cierto modo, era comprensible que las personas no le tuvieran nada de estima.

Enescu también pareció notarlo.

—Los trabajadores de este edificio… no parecen quererte mucho, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó después de que una bruja muy mayor con la que se habían tropezado, se alejara de ellos murmurando palabrotas.

Draco pasó saliva y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—No. No te equivocas. Tampoco es que yo haya hecho muchos méritos para ganarme su cariño.

Enescu lo estaba mirando inquisitivamente.

—¿En verdad? Bueno, tengo que confesar que estoy intrigado. Ahora quiero saber mucho más de ti. Qué persona tan fascinante eres, Draco Malfoy.

Draco se giró a verlo a la cara al mismo tiempo que una puerta cercana se abría de golpe y Bill Weasley salía a través de ella.

—¡Por fin llegan! —les susurró, tomándolos de los brazos y tirando de ellos—. ¡Entren rápido, queremos darle una sorpresa a Harry y no podremos hacerlo si los descubre a ustedes dos coqueteándose aquí afuera en los pasillos!

—¡No estábamos coque…! Hum. Buenas tardes —saludó Draco cuando se encontró dentro de aquella sala abarrotada. Estaba llena de Weasleys de todas las edades y colores, y de varias otras personas que Draco recordaba muy bien como íntimos amigos de Harry, como Longbottom, la esposa de éste, Lunática Lovegood y otros personajes más. Entre toda la gente , distinguió a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger mirándolo con desconfianza y algo se constriñó en el pecho. Y, por supuesto, estaban también su tía Andrómeda y Teddy.

—¡Tío Draco! —gritó el niño, separándose del grupo y corriendo a abrazarlo. Draco lo recibió con un sofoco, sin dejar de observar con aprensión a los demás, temiendo que le lanzaran maldiciones por _atreverse _a abrazar al pequeño.

Todos los presentes, con vasos en las manos y algunos comiendo bocadillos, se habían quedado muy silenciosos mirando a Draco, pero realmente no parecían manifestar sorpresa alguna. Draco supuso entonces que Bill ya los había prevenido acerca de su llegada. Bueno, si ya sabían que Draco estaría ahí acompañando a su huésped rumano y no habían sacado la varita para hechizarlo, podía considerarse como buena señal. Al menos, Draco supo que no moriría esa tarde asesinado por cualquiera de ellos.

—Hola, Teddy —le dijo al niño, mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de ignorar a los demás. Le revolvió el cabello azul mientras Teddy lo soltaba y lo miraba con alegría.

—¡Qué bien que llegaste a tiempo, tío Draco! Tío Bill ya nos había contado que vendrías con Emil. ¿Piensas ir a mi casa pronto? ¡Tengo mil cosas nuevas que me regalaron que quiero enseñarte!

Draco asintió, pero antes de que pudiera seguir charlando con el niño, éste corrió de nuevo hacia su abuela y, luego, hasta donde estaban esperándolo un montón de niños pelirrojos y rubios. Andrómeda estaba observando a Draco con una ceja arqueada, y Draco se encontró incapacitado para sostenerle la mirada. No quería que su tía leyera en sus ojos que ella había tenido toda la maldita razón en advertirle que, si se iba a follar con Harry, éste iba a romperle el corazón.

Enescu estaba saludando a todos de modo mucho más cordial que Draco y sus saludos fueron recibidos, a su vez, con auténtico cariño. Draco aprovechó eso para deslizarse entre la gente hasta el rincón más oculto, desde donde pudo apreciar la situación sin tener que mezclarse. Ahí pudo notar que la sala contaba con dos mesas de madera, una de las cuales estaba llena de viandas y bebidas y, la otra, tenía una sola botella de vino vacía y vieja. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, Draco adivinó que esa botella era el traslador que se encargaría de llevarse a Harry lejos de ahí. Buscó a Enescu y lo vio saludando a Charlie con una gran sonrisa, pero Charlie rápidamente lo ignoró para continuar charlando con Molly Weasley.

Draco sintió verdadera pena y solidaridad hacia Enescu, y fingió que no se había dado cuenta del desplante que Charlie acababa de hacerle. Después de unos minutos más, Enescu llegó a su lado llevando dos vasos de cerveza. Le ofreció uno a Draco con una gran sonrisa, como si lo recién ocurrido con Charlie no importara en lo más mínimo.

—Bill ya me había contado que tú y la familia Weasley tienen… _cierta _historia, por así decirlo —dijo Enescu en tono divertido. Draco lo miró mientras le sorbía tragos a su bebida y no dijo nada—. Pero no te preocupes **—**añadió Enescu con rapidez—. A mí realmente no me importa. Como te dije hace rato, todos estos detalles que poco a poco estoy conociendo acerca de ti, sólo hacen que te encuentre más y más fascinante.

Draco le sonrió tensamente y no respondió. Estaba sintiendo que el estómago se le volvía al revés y al derecho dentro del abdomen, y creyó que podría largarse a vomitar en cualquier momento. No entendía por qué había creído que presentarse en esa reunión era una buena idea. ¡En una reunión a puerta cerrada en un salón repleto hasta el techo de Weasleys y de Gryffindors! ¡Con pura gente que lo despreciaba! ¡Con Harry Potter a instantes de llegar ahí!

En serio, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando al aceptar?

Muerto del estrés, Draco comenzó a balbucear disculpas mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado.

—Lo-lo siento, Emil, pero de pronto, creo que no me siento muy bien, creo que… creo que algo de lo que almorzamos me hizo daño…

Tomó el picaporte con la intención de girarlo y escapar, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, golpeándolo y empujándolo hacia un lado. Horrorizado, miró hacia el umbral de la puerta recién abierta y descubrió a Harry Potter, vestido muy guapo y con un gran baúl levitando detrás de él.

Harry miró a Draco y su cara palideció y se descompuso durante unas milésimas de segundo. Abrió la boca, quizá para preguntarle a Draco qué maldito asunto lo había llevado ahí, cuando todos en el salón gritaron al unísono:

—¡SORPRESA!

Harry casi pega un brinco del susto. Despegó sus ojos de Draco para voltearse a ver al resto de los integrantes de aquel nutrido grupo, lo cual Draco aprovechó para emprender de nuevo graciosa retirada. Como no podía pasar por la puerta sin tocar a Harry, reculó hasta alcanzar de nuevo el rincón en el que había estado antes y donde Enescu lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Es curioso —le dijo Enescu en voz alta para hacerse escuchar por encima de la algarabía que se había desatado por la entrada de Harry—, pero, por un momento, me pareció que tú y Harry Potter se conocen de algo porque… esa mirada que acaban de intercambiar, ustedes dos…

Enescu no dijo más pero miró a Draco con cierta malicia. Draco pasó saliva y le dio un largo trago a su vaso de cerveza. Le costaba quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry para voltear a ver a Enescu. Ahora que los tenía a los dos en la misma habitación, se daba cuenta de que nadie conseguiría jamás opacar lo que Harry Potter le hacía sentir. Y ese pensamiento era tan desolador como abrumador.

—Potter y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, así es —respondió con los dientes apretados, sintiéndose enojado con todo y con todos de repente—. Así como te contaron que tengo cierta historia con los Weasley, también la tengo con él. Créeme, Emil… es una _muy larga historia._

Enescu continuó mirándolo de modo sagaz durante algunos momentos más.

—¿Es por eso que estabas pensando en escapar antes de que él llegara?

Draco no respondió nada. Estaba observando fijo hacia donde Harry estaba parado, rodeado de sus seres queridos, recibiendo abrazos y permitiendo que la gente le moqueara sobre la túnica mientras le decían adiós. Teddy acaparaba mucho de la atención de su padrino: el niño estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar y se notaba. Harry, aparentemente conmovido, intentaba mantenerlo cerca de él y le hacía el mayor caso que le era humanamente posible mientras, al mismo tiempo, trataba de hablar con los demás.

Draco sentía que el corazón se le encogía cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Oh cielos, ahí estaba Harry. _Ahí estaba __Harry_. Ahí estaba, marchándose a América, a punto de tomar un traslador en cualquier puto momento, largándose para siempre de la vida de Draco y no sólo eso… Sino que llevándose también con él la oportunidad de formar una familia perfecta, hermosa y feliz. La oportunidad de tener a Eltanin.

Draco, aterrorizado y muy angustiado, comenzó a hiperventilar y, de pronto, supo que tenía que salir de ahí pero ya.

Se giró hacia Enescu, quien estaba observándolo atentamente.

—Emil, en verdad… No me siento nada bien. Mira… ¿Qué te parece si me escapo ahora mismo y te veo más tarde en algún lugar? Mándame una lechuza cuando te desocupes.

Draco ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que decía. Simplemente estaba haciendo promesas para que lo dejara marchar. Enescu, por su parte, sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

—¿De veras saldrás conmigo? Qué estupendo, Draco. Entonces, te buscaré en cuanto me vea libre. ¿Te irás sin decirle nada a Potter? ¿No vas a despedirte?

Draco estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada ante la ironía.

—No. Créeme que él no necesita nada de lo que yo pueda decirle. Entonces, te…

Draco no pudo decir más porque, en ese instante, Enescu se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó muy apretadamente, dándole dos besos bastante castos pero muy cariñosos, uno en cada mejilla. Lo soltó y se alejó, sonriéndole mucho.

—Gracias por todo, Draco. Te veo más tarde.

Draco asintió y se alejó un paso, y luego otro, y luego otro más. Para su buena suerte, Harry finalmente se había retirado de la puerta y Draco tenía vía libre. Casi corrió para llegar a ella, la atravesó y, sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse de nadie, salió al corredor, el cual estaba desierto.

Sentía que le faltaba el aliento como si hubiera corrido kilómetros enteros. Tuvo la tentación de apoyarse de espalda contra la pared y respirar hondo para recuperarse, pero le urgía salir de ahí. Justo estaba por dar un paso, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Harry Potter salió a través de ella. La cerró a su espalda, buscó a Draco con la mirada y, rápidamente, caminó hacia él.

Draco se aterrorizó pero pensó que se vería terriblemente mal si de pronto comenzaba a correr, así que permitió que Harry le diera alcance.

—¡Malfoy, espera! ¿Ya… ya te vas?

Draco casi suelta otra risa histérica cuando recordó que, hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, él le había hecho la misma idéntica pregunta a Harry antes de que éste escapara de su loft después de su par de mamadas.

Asintió, frenético.

—Sí, Potter, lo siento… Yo… Yo sólo vine a traer a Emil, es que… él no sabía cómo llegar al Ministerio. Me pidió que lo acompañara, y pues… Pero sé muy bien cuando mi presencia no es grata en un sitio, así que… —caminó hacia atrás, pero Harry parecía determinado a no dejarlo ir.

—¿Tu presencia no es grata? —repitió y sonrió. A Draco se le paralizó el corazón al ver a Harry sonriéndole así. De pronto todo fue demasiado insoportable y odió el hecho de que el Ministerio estuviese protegido con hechizos anti-desaparición—. Bueno, quizá no para todos, pero… Sé que Andrómeda y Teddy están felices de tenerte aquí. Y yo… Bueno, ya sabes lo que yo pienso de ti —añadió en voz muy baja, mirándolo intensamente.

Draco no respondió. Sólo lo miró fijo, preguntándose por qué demonios Harry no lo dejaba marcharse, por qué no regresaba a su puta fiesta de despedida y lo dejaba en paz, por qué no se largaba a América de una jodida vez.

—No sabía que tú y Enescu se conocían —comentó Harry en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño un poco como si le desagradara la idea. Terminó de recorrer el espacio que le faltaba para quedar a un palmo de distancia de Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No nos conocíamos —respondió de manera automática. Sentía que el cerebro le había dejado de funcionar y realmente no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—. Bill nos presentó hoy.

—Ah —fue la elocuente y muy inteligente respuesta de Harry Potter. Y con eso, los dos se quedaron callados, sólo mirándose a la cara, bastante cerca. Parecía como si ninguno deseara despedirse de verdad. Como si ninguno deseara irse ya.

Algo relampagueó en la mente de Draco. Se vio a él mismo en su último día dentro del "vistazo", en su cama con Harry acostado a su lado, el moreno narrándole su primer beso, el modo en que se había enamorado de Draco… Un recuerdo tan apreciado que incluso le había servido para invocar a su patronus muchos años después.

Draco comenzó a temblar mientras una voz (no la de Snape, no la de él, sino la de Harry, la de _su Harry, _el Harry del "vistazo") le susurraba dentro de su cabeza:

_Atrévete._

Y Draco decidió dejar de pensar.

Se atrevió.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry, lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica y plantó su boca sobre la suya.

Lo besó con la mayor furia, presión y pasión que jamás había empleado para besar a alguien. Harry se había quedado quieto, azorado, pero después de unos pocos segundos, comenzó a corresponderle con idéntico ímpetu y eso inflamó el alma de Draco. Sintió las manos de Harry tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo más a él, escuchó que Harry gemía dentro del beso, sintió las vibraciones de ese gemido contra su boca, y Draco no dudó en sumergir la lengua entre los labios entreabiertos del otro mago.

En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que se sabe que al otro día el sol va a salir. Pero de todas maneras, iba a hacerlo. Iba a intentarlo. No iba a quedarse sin repetir en esa realidad su más grande hazaña dentro del "vistazo", aunque no funcionara ni para enamorar a Harry, ni para retenerlo en Inglaterra.

No importaba.

Así que, con eso en mente, sin tener ya nada que perder, Draco se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ese beso, y le entregó todo a Harry sin mediar palabra.

Se separaron después de varios minutos, jadeantes, con los ojos cerrados. Draco estaba tan excitado que sabía que ni la túnica le serviría para disimular su erección. Pasó saliva, soltó a Harry de su ropa y dio un paso atrás. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y miró a Harry a la cara. Éste lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, los labios hinchados y rojos, la boca abierta, respirando con agitación. Se notaba que no sabía que decir.

Draco le sonrió triste.

—Si quieres más de esto —le dijo en voz muy baja, mirándolo fijo a los ojos—, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme. —Harry no respondió, sólo continuó mirándolo. Draco tuvo el impulso de reírse a carcajadas para no llorar—. Como sea… Adiós, Potter. Que tengas buen viaje.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a manera de despedida y se dio la media vuelta. Caminó a toda velocidad rumbo a los ascensores, invadido por la secreta esperanza de que Harry lo siguiera y lo detuviera.

Pero no fue así.

Llegó hasta el atrio, esperó un pequeño rato y, cuando finalmente tuvo que convencerse de que Harry no iba a ir a buscarlo, tomó una chimenea directo a su loft.

Iba en completo estado de shock y sin comprender por qué demonios insistía en lastimarse así.


	23. Llamadas vía chimenea

**Capítulo 22. Llamadas vía chimenea**

Si continuaba así, pensando sin parar en lo que había salido mal y en lo que le esperaba de ese momento en adelante, Draco iba a volverse loco. Así que hizo una tontería que, al menos en ese instante, encontró bastante tentadora y necesaria: se bebió una botella completa de poción para dormir sin soñar.

A duras penas alcanzó a llegar a su habitación antes de desplomarse como peso muerto sobre la cama. Su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir al sueño fue que, ojalá, al despertar, su alma dejara de añorar con aquella desesperación a la familia que no iba a poder recuperar jamás.

* * *

Fue volviendo a la consciencia de a poco porque alguien le estaba llamando a gritos. O al menos, eso creía Draco... Todo se escuchaba muy lejano y ahogado, y él, por más que lo intentaba, no podía abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

La magia de alguien lo golpeó en el pecho y atravesó su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz, despertándolo de golpe. Lleno de energía, se sentó sobre la cama muy asustado. La habitación estaba a oscuras: seguramente ya era de noche.

Miró a su alrededor para buscar a la persona que acababa de hechizarlo. Descubrió la silueta de alguien delgado y de baja estatura que esperaba junto a la cama con los brazos en jarras y las manos sobre las caderas. La reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Pansy? —jadeó—. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Pansy, en un gesto exasperado, agitó su varita y masculló un tenue _lumus_ que le permitió a Draco comprobar que, en efecto, sí se trataba de ella.

—¡Pues, salvándote la vida, aparentemente! —gritó Pansy con preocupación y enojo a partes iguales. Tomó la botella vacía de la poción que Draco había dejado a un lado y se la arrojó a la cama—. ¿Por qué tomaste tanto de esto? ¿Estabas tratando de suicidarte, o qué?

Draco, aturdido, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, claro que no... —_Jamás le haría eso a mi madre_, pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta—. Yo... Yo sólo necesitaba dormir. Eso fue todo.

Pansy lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de unos segundos de respirar profundamente, su gesto pareció suavizarse un poco.

—Me asustaste bastante, Draco. Tardé casi media hora en despertarte. Te grité, te zarandeé, te di bofetadas, y nada. Te apliqué como tres o cuatro _rennervates_, hasta que finalmente volviste en ti. Ya estaba por llamar a San Mungo para solicitar servicios de emergencia. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó—: Lo que no comprendo es por qué alguien como tú haría algo así.

Draco estaba atónito. ¿De verdad Pansy se había preocupado así por él? Una oleada de renovado cariño hacia esa bruja le inundó el pecho y tuvo que pasar saliva para evitar demostrar sus emociones.

—Siento haberte asustado, pero, en verdad, descarta la idea de que estaba tratando de matarme porque no fue así. Lo que sucedió fue que… no esperaba visitas y sólo quería dormir. Supongo que no podías despertarme porque la dosis que tomé era para toda la noche y apenas la bebí a las... No lo sé, ¿serían las cinco de la tarde? No lo recuerdo bien. ¿Qué hora es en este momento?

Pansy soltó un suspiro y luego, una risita aliviada.

—Ah bueno. Sí, creo que eso podría explicarlo. —Miró su reloj—. Apenas son las ocho.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose durante un momento. Draco comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo porque no encontraba cómo reaccionar a la repentina preocupación hacia él manifestada por Pansy Parkinson. Carraspeó y bajó las piernas de la cama, dispuesto a levantarse. Se quedó sentado ahí por un momento, se sentía muy mareado y adolorido.

—Me has dejado hecho papilla —se quejó mientras se frotaba una mejilla que le estaba ardiendo y donde adivinó que ella lo había abofeteado—. Pero bueno, si todo lo que me hiciste sirvió de algo para desquitar tu enojo contra mí, me doy por...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Pansy se arrojó encima de él y lo abrazó muy apretado.

—¡Oh Draco! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Vine a decirte que Blaise ya consultó con un abogado y resultó que todos los papeles están en regla. ¡No tienes idea del regalo de Navidad que le has hecho a la señora Zabini! ¡La pobre mujer no podía parar de llorar de la alegría! ¡Está planeando hacer una fiesta y todo, y claro, quiere que vayas tú como el invitado de honor!

Aquellas palabras y el gesto de Pansy relajaron a Draco de inmediato. Al menos, ahora sabía que todo había salido bien y que los Zabini habían aceptado la mansión de vuelta de buena gana. Apretó los labios y rodeó el delgado cuerpo de su amiga, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso —murmuró, encajando la cara en el cuello perfumado de Pansy.

Pansy lo soltó y lo miró con orgullo. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas recapacitado. Blaise me dijo que lo hiciste por mi visita... ¡Y yo que había creído que no había servido de nada, pero resulta que sí te dejé pensando en el asunto! Yo sabía, Draco. Yo sabía que en el fondo continuabas siendo nuestro amigo.

Draco le dio una sonrisa tensa. Las manos le estaban temblando. No podía creer que Pansy estuviera ahí diciéndole todas aquellas cosas. ¿Podía... acaso podía atreverse a pensar que ella ya era de nuevo su mejor amiga como lo había sido en Hogwarts?

Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero creyó que era un comienzo estupendo.

Se puso de pie, tratando de mantener el equilibrio porque aun estaba mareado y débil.

—¿Cómo supiste mi dirección? ¿Y cómo entraste al loft? —le preguntó a Pansy mientras le ofrecía un brazo. Ella se lo tomó y caminó junto con él hacia la sala.

—Fui a la mansión de Wiltshire y vi a tu madre. La encontré algo preocupada por ti, pues me dijo que tenía horas que no sabía en dónde estabas. Ella había pensado que andabas con un tal Enescu, pero entonces supo que no era así porque este tipo llamó vía red flu buscándote. Así que me permitió entrar aquí desde la mansión a través de la chimenea, con la condición de que, si te encontraba, te obligara a reportarte con ella.

Draco arqueó una ceja, fastidiado. No tenía nada de ganas de ver a Enescu y saber que andaba buscándolo le resultó molesto.

—Entonces, habrá que hablarle a mi madre... —comenzó a decir, dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Pansy lo detuvo.

—Siéntate, estás medio raro. Yo me encargo de avisarle, despreocúpate.

Draco le hizo caso porque de verdad se sentía extraño. Se sentó en su sofá intentando recuperar sus cinco sentidos mientras Pansy hablaba con Narcisa vía red flu y le contaba que todo estaba bien, que Draco sólo había estado, durante todo ese tiempo, echándose una desconsiderada y egoísta siesta. Y aunque Draco estaba sentado en un punto de su salón donde su madre no alcanzaba a verlo a través de la chimenea, pudo escuchar que ella le decía a Pansy:

—Mi niña, no te olvides de decirle que el señor Enescu ha estado buscándolo con insistencia. Parece que desea llevarlo a cenar a algún lado, por lo poco que me comentó. Bueno, los dejo. Muchos besos para ti, querida. Espero que algún otro día puedas pasarte por la mansión con un poco más de tiempo para charlar y tomar el té.

Pansy le aseguró que así sería, se despidieron y ella cortó la comunicación. Caminó hasta Draco. Lo observó unos segundos y suspiró.

—En serio te ves como mierda y estoy malditamente segura de que no es sólo por la poción que te empinaste. Algo muy malo te ha sucedido… ¿Me equivoco? ¿Qué fue, Draco?

Draco no respondió. Le sostuvo la inquisitiva mirada durante unos segundos antes de bajar los ojos y clavarlos en la mesita delante de él. Pansy volvió a suspirar con fastidio y luego le preguntó:

—¿Quieres un trago?

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa.

—¿Me estás invitando un trago en mi propio apartamento?

—¿Por qué no? Agradece que vas a tener el honor de que sea yo quien te lo sirva… —dijo en tono juguetón y sonrió.

Pansy caminó hacia el bar. Tomó dos vasos, los llenó de hielo y whisky y regresó con Draco. Se sentó a su lado, muy pegada a él.

Draco la miró de reojo, sintiéndose muy conmovido (algún efecto secundario de la poción que se había tomado, seguramente). Era muy extraño porque, en ese momento, no había nada que deseara más que apoyar su hombro sobre su amiga y contarle lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, lo mucho que había perdido. Pero, en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue conformarse con tomar el vaso que ella le ofrecía y bebérselo de un trago. Pansy soltó una risita mientras ella le daba elegantes traguitos a su bebida.

—Me parece que tenemos toneladas de cosas en las que ponernos al día, tú y yo, querido —dijo entonces, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Draco y dejándola ahí. Draco pasó saliva, pues descubrió que el calor emitido por la mano de su amiga lo hacía sentir muy… reconfortado. Ella, ignorante de eso (o quizá no tanto), continuó hablando—: Empecemos con este tal Enescu, el que mencionó tu madre. Blaise ya me había hablado de él, dice que es un mago extranjero interesado en ti y que, casualmente, se parece un poco a Potter. —Resopló de risa—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Por eso lo elegiste? ¿La cosa va en serio?

Draco, sintiéndose un poco más mareado por el alcohol recién ingerido, negó con la cabeza y se frotó la cara con una mano.

—No, no, claro que no. Yo no he elegido a nadie para nada, Pans. A este rumano lo conocí apenas hoy: dio la casualidad que Blaise llegó y me vio con él justo cuando apenas teníamos unas horas de que nos habían presentado. —Hizo una breve pausa y suspiró—. Ya ves como es mi madre… Esto forma parte de su incansable cruzada para conseguirme un marido sangre limpia con quien poder tener un lindo y sano heredero Malfoy —finalizó y se levantó para servirse otro vaso de whisky.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Eltanin y el estómago se le hizo un doloroso nudo. Y entonces, inevitablemente, también pensó en Harry. Se preguntó en dónde estaría en ese momento, si acaso sí había tomado su traslador a América o no. Con su vaso lleno, se giró de nuevo hacia Pansy, tentado a preguntarle si ella sabía si Potter se había marchado aquella tarde como estaba previsto.

Se contuvo porque no quería despertar sospechas y porque, además, dudaba mucho que ella estuviera enterada de eso.

Pansy lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de incomprensión.

—¿Un marido… con quien tener… un heredero? —repitió ella y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo… cómo funciona eso?

Draco suspiró y miró por la ventana. Estaba oscuro y nevaba levemente.

—Existe un procedimiento mágico bastante revolucionario y costoso donde dos magos hombres pueden combinar sus respectivos ADN para tener un hijo totalmente de ambos, pero… Bueno, no todo es magia o dinero en esta vida, ¿no? —añadió y soltó una risita irónica—. A pesar de todo, los hombres continuamos necesitando de ustedes, las mujeres. Se requiere de una bruja que lleve a cabo la gestación durante los nueve meses —finalizó y se encogió de hombros, suspirando derrotado.

Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo más. Parecía un tanto asqueada y a Draco no le sorprendía. De cualquier manera, no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada cargada de cariño, pues él sabía muy bien lo que esa bruja había sido capaz de hacer por él, allá en "el vistazo"…

—Buena suerte para tu madre con eso, entonces —fue lo que dijo ella, apoyándose en el sillón y cruzando las piernas—. Pero, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, ¿a ti te gusta este Enescu, o no?

Draco no respondió de inmediato: se quedó analizándolo porque, ahora que lo cuestionaban, sospechaba que la respuesta no era totalmente negativa. No podía negar que el Enescu de esta realidad era diferente al otro y… no le resultaba del todo repugnante. Tal como lo había pensado hacía unas horas, quizá no le haría daño usar a Enescu para distraerse un poco en lo que éste regresaba a Rumanía.

—No me desagrada —dijo, y sonrió levemente—. Pero no puedo pensar en él como un futuro marido… No, me temo que todavía no.

Pansy se quedó observándolo detenidamente.

—Entonces, no es este Enescu lo que te tiene así de triste, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es, Draco?

Draco se bebió su whisky y no respondió. Le dio la espalda a Pansy para ocultar la amargura de su rostro y fue entonces que reparó en que había una carta encima de la mesa del comedor. Con el corazón acelerándosele, caminó hacia ahí y la tomó: seguramente una lechuza había entrado mientras estaba dormido.

Pero no era de Harry.

La decepción lo bañó al no reconocer la letra de éste. Desganado, tomó el sobre, lo abrió y leyó una pequeña nota que estaba dentro.

Era de Enescu.

"Querido amigo,

Me es grato informarte que tu distinguida tía Andrómeda Tonks nos ha invitado a ti y a mí a cenar en su casa hoy día. He estado buscándote para informarte que ella nos espera a las 8:30 pm. Me pidió que…"

La nota continuaba con otras tonterías sin importancia, así que Draco, soltando una maldición entre dientes y mirando la hora, dejó de leer y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. No le apetecía para nada ver a Enescu esa noche especialmente (cuando lo único que deseaba era hacerse un ovillo en su cama y pensar en Harry), pero _se trataba de una invitación de su tía Andrómeda. _No podía ni quería rechazarla. Tenía que estar bien con ella para poder lograr reconciliarla con su madre, así que…

Miró a su amiga, quien se bebía su trago con aristocrática parsimonia.

—Pansy, debo irme. Ha surgido un asunto importante. —Ella sonrió pícaramente y Draco agregó—: No, no se trata de Enescu. Es mi… Te contaré después. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar el siguiente fin de semana? Te llevaré a un lugar que te encantará, y ahí podremos seguir poniéndonos al día.

—Trato hecho —dijo ella, sonriendo. Se puso de pie—. ¿En dónde y a qué hora?

* * *

Durante los minutos que Draco demoró en despedir a su amiga y en darle una acicalada a su aspecto, tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar esa pequeña dicha que le producía que, al menos hasta ese momento, las cosas estuvieran saliendo a pedir de boca con Pansy, con Blaise y con Andrómeda… Era consciente de que todavía le quedaba mucho trecho que recorrer antes de que éstos pudieran corresponder el cariño que Draco ya sentía por ellos, pero intuía que iba por buen camino. No obstante, el hecho de haber perdido a Harry (y las implicaciones que ello conllevaba) era una sombra permanente que no dejaba de cubrir y entristecer las cosas brillantes que estaban comenzando a ocurrirle, pero supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo para terminar acostumbrándose a eso, a vivir sin esa alegría.

Tendría que conformarse con lo que sí estaba obteniendo ya que, la verdad fuera dicha, no era poca cosa.

_Amigos y familia, _pensó Draco, sonriéndole al espejo y tomando una chaqueta.

* * *

En cuanto arribó a la casa de su tía y se encontró con Enescu, quien había llegado primero, Draco lo miró expectante. En el fondo de su corazón albergaba la necia ilusión de que, de pronto, Enescu le saliera con la noticia de que Harry Potter, por alguna razón misteriosa, se había arrepentido de último momento y siempre no había tomado su traslador a América.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Ni Enescu ni Andrómeda hicieron comentario al respecto de la marcha de Harry, por lo que Draco, quien obviamente no se atrevió a preguntar directamente, tuvo que conformarse con suponer que Harry sí se había largado.

Pasó la cena en un estado de letargo, sin participar en las charlas y enfocando su atención en Teddy mientras Andrómeda y Enescu hablaban entre ellos. En ese momento, descubrió que la inocente y refrescante compañía de un niño, carente de las malicias e intenciones ocultas que solían tener los adultos, era como un bálsamo sobre su alma herida.

Y pensar que antes de que todo eso sucediera, él había pensado en los niños como monstruos horripilantes que debía evitar a toda costa.

Para la hora en que estaban finalizando con la cena, Draco llegó a la conclusión de que su tía quizá lo había invitado para comprobar si continuaría visitándolos pese a la partida de Harry. Andrómeda lo había estado observando con intensidad a pesar de fingir estar distraída conversando con el invitado rumano.

Por eso lo mismo, a Andrómeda no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Enescu y Draco se mostraban muy atentos el uno con el otro, como si…

—¿El señor Enescu tiene intenciones de convertirse en tu pretendiente oficial? ¿O eres tú quien tiene esas intenciones hacia él? —le preguntó su tía en cuanto se quedaron a solas en la cocina. Draco le estaba ayudando a su tía a limpiar para poder pasar a la sala a tomar una copa; Enescu había aprovechado para pasar al baño y Teddy estaba jugando en su cuarto.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía cansado, triste y aburrido y lo único que anhelaba era poder ir a su casa a dormir, pero se había obligado a quedarse en la sobremesa porque sabía que causarle una buena impresión a Andrómeda era sembrar para cosechar la reconciliación de las dos hermanas Black.

Miró a su tía a los ojos para demostrar la sinceridad de su respuesta:

—Si te soy franco, tía… No. Creo que el señor Enescu y yo sólo estamos en búsqueda de una amistad y la verdad no creo que pase nada más allá de eso. Quizá la única deseosa de que esto fuera a más, es mi madre, pero… —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió triste—. Tendrá que aceptar que no fue posible.

Andrómeda lo estaba observando con gesto perspicaz.

—Bueno, es evidente que tú no lo has notado porque has estado muy distraído con Teddy, pero… Si me preguntas a mí, creo que el señor Enescu sí está buscando en ti algo más que a un amigo. Pero, qué se yo, no soy más que una bruja vieja, ¿cierto? No tengo idea de cómo los jóvenes se galantean ahora.

Draco soltó una risa sincera.

—Tú no estás vieja, tía. Sólo eres… muy sabia —dijo y sonrió.

Andrómeda le correspondió la sonrisa y abrió la boca para decir algo más, cuando, de pronto, Teddy entró corriendo a la cocina.

—¡Mi padrino! ¡Mi padrino!

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón al tiempo que se giraba hacia el niño. Había esperado ver a Harry ahí parado bajo el dintel de la puerta, así que se decepcionó mucho cuando no fue así. Ahogó un suspiro y Teddy completó:

—¡Mi padrino no tarda en llamar! ¿Te acuerdas, abue? ¡Él dijo que me llamaría a las diez en punto si me portaba bien! ¿Ya son las diez, no?

Andrómeda miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared y asintió. Entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, la gigantesca chimenea de piedra de la cocina refulgió en llamas verdes y la cabeza de Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia ahí. Draco apretó las manos en puños, repentinamente muy nervioso. Por más que intentó, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la cara de Harry, quien los miraba a todos, pero especialmente a él, con gesto sorprendido.

—¡Hola! —dijo Harry cuando se recuperó. Parecía que lo había descolocado bastante ver a Draco ahí, entre Andrómeda y Teddy—. Eh… Hola a todos. Hola, Teddy —saludó y sonrió mientras miraba a su ahijado con cariño. Teddy pegó un chillido de emoción y se dejó caer frente a la chimenea, sentándose a centímetros de las llamas.

—¡Padrino! —exclamó y comenzó a lloriquear—. ¡Ya te echo tanto de menos! ¿Cómo es América? ¿Ya jugaste al quidditch allá? ¿Son tan buenos como nosotros? ¡Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho!

Harry se rió.

—No lo sé sinceramente, Ted, apenas estoy desempacado e instalándome. Esta ciudad está llena de nieve, todavía más que en Inglaterra, y no he podido hacer más. Ya que tenga noticias acerca de la habilidad de los americanos para el quidditch, tú serás el primero en enterarte de mi reporte.

Andrómeda se acercó más a la chimenea y se sentó en cuclillas junto a Teddy. Draco, sintiéndose torpe e intruso, se quedó atrás a un par de metros, sólo observando y escuchando. Se preguntó si sería más correcto darse la media vuelta y salir de la cocina para que ellos pudieran hablar a solas.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba hipnotizado observando el guapo rostro del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, llenándose los ojos y el alma con su vista. Había creído que no volvería a contemplarlo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo: no en vivo, pero al menos sí vía red flu.

—¿Cómo has hecho para conectar tu chimenea americana a la red flu inglesa, Harry? —preguntó Andrómeda con interés—. Yo tenía entendido que los trámites eran largos y costosos.

Harry enrojeció un poco.

—Eh… Bueno, sí, así es… Pero... Hermione me echó una mano. Se arregló con el gobierno de aquí a través del Ministerio inglés.

Draco sonrió mucho ante eso.

—Vaya, Potter —no pudo evitar comentar—. ¿Usando las poderosas influencias de tu amiga en el gobierno para beneficio personal? Qué… antigryffindor de parte de ustedes dos, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?

Había dicho eso en tono jocoso y hasta un poco cariñoso, por lo que nadie se ofendió. De hecho, Harry le sonrió ampliamente. Parecía aliviado y hasta contento de que Draco le dirigiera la palabra.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, Malfoy —respondió—: ser de Gryffindor no es sinónimo de "niño bueno". Además, no sé si tú lo sepas, pero a mí, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de…

—Oh. Vaya, Harry Potter, ¡hola! —dijo de pronto Enescu, llegando a la cocina e interrumpiendo a Harry. Se paró justo a un lado de Draco, demasiado cerca, y luego, para azoro de éste (y de Harry), le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Draco se giró a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos: no entendía por qué Enescu se comportaba así si entre ellos no existía tal nivel de confianza… ¿o sí? ¿Quizá las reglas del espacio personal eran diferentes para los rumanos?— ¿Qué tal las Américas, Potter? ¿Todo bien?

Harry miró a Enescu con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa de su cara desapareció como por arte de magia. No dijo nada durante unos momentos, sólo frunció un poco el ceño. Era difícil afirmarlo porque su cara no estaba totalmente nítida, pero Draco podía jurar que estaba apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Todo va bien, Enescu, gracias por preguntar —masculló entre dientes y no dijo más.

De pronto, interrumpiendo el incómodo momento, Andrómeda carraspeó y cambió de tema.

Comenzó a preguntarle a Harry acerca de su nuevo apartamento y de otras cuestiones, luego Teddy intervino y acribilló a su padrino con dudas de todo tipo y le arrancó la promesa de que lo llamaría vía chimenea todos y cada uno de los días siguientes hasta su regreso. Harry se lo prometió muy solemnemente y comenzaron a despedirse. Harry admitió que sabía que en Inglaterra ya era bastante tarde, así que mandó a Teddy a lavarse, a ponerse la pijama y a dormir. Andrómeda y Harry intercambiaron unas palabras cariñosas de despedida y buenos deseos, y, sólo entonces, Harry volvió a buscar a Draco con la mirada.

Éste, quien había estado embobado contemplando cómo Harry interactuaba con Andrómeda y el niño, se agitó en cuanto Harry clavó sus ojos en él y le sonrió con calidez.

—Malfoy… Mira, yo… —comenzó a decirle Harry, pero entonces, echó un vistazo a Enescu y pareció cohibirse. Draco lo vio pasar saliva y poner cara de apuro—. Malfoy y Enescu —agregó, quizá para no verse descortés—. Me dio gusto saludarlos a ambos, también. Que pasen buenas noches.

Draco apenas abría la boca para responder algo, cuando Harry desapareció y las llamas se apagaron.

Draco cerró la boca y pasó saliva, sintiéndose todavía mucho más miserable que antes de la llamada. Se alejó de Enescu y de todos y caminó directo al salón, evitando mirar a nadie a la cara. Saber que Harry iba a estar todas y cada una de las noches conectándose a la chimenea de esa casa lo hacía sentirse devastado por alguna razón que no comprendió.

La estúpida y cliché frase de "Tan cerca… y tan lejos", tuvo de pronto un nuevo significado para él y lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir entre dientes mientras se servía un vaso lleno del alcohol de la despensa de su tía.

Esperó a que los demás entraran al salón y tomaran asiento para él también sentarse. Teddy se veía bastante deprimido después de haber charlado con su padrino, y Draco no podía culparlo… Él se sentía exactamente igual. Le pidió permiso a su tía para acompañar a Teddy a su cuarto para ayudarle a acostarse, y Andrómeda, asombrada, se lo concedió.

Teddy se entusiasmó de que Draco subiera con él a conocer su cuarto. Entre brincos y risas, pronto pareció olvidar la tristeza que le había dejado la llamada de su padrino y saltó por todos lados mientras le enseñaba a Draco sus pertenencias favoritas. Draco sonrió mucho cuando notó la caja de las pelotas de quidditch colocadas en un sitio de honor encima del tocador del niño.

Cuando finalmente Teddy se calmó y se acostó, Draco se despidió y bajó de nuevo al salón, dispuesto también a dar la noche por finalizada e irse a su loft. Alcanzó a captar la conversación que su tía sostenía con Enescu:

—Mi marido, en paz descanse, tenía parientes por la zona, por eso la conozco bien. Y ya le puedo asegurar, señor Enescu… El Reino Unido podrá presumir de ser una gran potencia y un país del primer mundo, pero realmente continúa existiendo pobreza y gente con mucha necesidad. Ahí, en Nottingham, está la comunidad mágica más empobrecida que existe y, por lo que he visto, al Ministerio le importan poco las carencias que sufre la gente ahí. ¡Oh, hola de nuevo, Draco! —dijo, al ver a éste de pie bajo el umbral de las escaleras—. ¿Todo bien con Teddy? ¿No te dio problemas?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, es un niño adorable… Mira, tía, te agradezco mucho la confianza y la cena, pero debo retirarme. Mañana debo trabajar temprano y… Bueno… Antes de irme, quisiera pedirte lo siguiente: desearía que en la siguiente ocasión puedas hacerme el honor de ser tú la invitada a mi mesa. ¿Qué te parece la idea de acompañarnos a mí y a mi madre a cenar en la mansión alguna noche de éstas?

Andrómeda se quedó impactada.

—Bueno… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —Frunció el ceño como si estuviera enojada y Draco temió haberse propasado o haberse adelantado mucho en su estrategia. Estaba a punto de retractarse, cuando su tía volvió a hablar—: Te agradezco mucho la invitación y por supuesto que la acepto. Permíteme ver cuál noche se nos acomoda más a Teddy y a mí y te haré saber si también resulta conveniente para ustedes, ¿te parece bien?

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Me parece perfecto, tía. Gracias. —Se acercó a ella, le besó la mano y se despidió cariñosamente. Al final, se giró hacia Enescu, quien, en todo ese rato, sólo había estado observándolo con fijeza—. Buenas noches también a ti, Emil. ¿Nos vemos después?

Enescu se puso de pie, mirando a Draco con ojos penetrantes.

—Si te soy sincero, había tenido la esperanza de que tú y yo fuéramos juntos a tomar una copa a algún sitio, pero… Supongo que será para otra ocasión —dijo en tono triste y anhelante.

Draco y Andrómeda lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. A ninguno de los dos les había pasado desapercibida la insinuación presente en aquella frase. Evidentemente y tal como se lo había hecho notar su tía , Enescu sí quería llegar a más con Draco.

Pero a Draco no había nada que le apeteciese menos que coquetear con otro mago que no fuera Harry Potter. De nuevo pensó que, en otras circunstancias, en aquellas que habían regido su antigua vida (antes de reconocer que estaba enamorado de Harry), a la primera insinuación de Enescu, Draco le habría tomado la palabra alegremente y se lo habría llevado a su cama sin ningún remordimiento, aun si no tenía propósito de comprometerse en un futuro con él.

Pero Draco no quería nada de Enescu. Al menos, nada de eso. Ni sexo, ni compromiso. Simplemente quería…

Demonios. Lo único que quería era a Harry. Y si no lo podía tener…

Pues…

Era extraño, pero prefería no tener nada. Al menos, no en ese momento.

Le sonrió tensamente a Enescu y le dijo:

—Si, Emil. Mejor en otra ocasión. Esta noche estoy demasiado cansado, fue un día largo y pesado, después de las fiestas navideñas y todo eso, sé que tú comprendes. Podemos… Si gustas, mañana te mando una lechuza y nos ponemos de acuerdo para otra ocasión. ¿Te parece bien?

Era obvio que a Enescu no le pareció bien. Se notaba muy decepcionado cuando no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con darle la mano a Draco cuando éste se despidió y salió del salón rumbo a la cocina.

Con millones de pensamientos girando en su mente y con un gran pesar en el corazón, Draco tomó la red flu hacia su loft.

* * *

Estaba a punto de irse a acostar cuando, desde su cuarto, escuchó que la chimenea del salón rugía al encenderse. Extrañado y con la varita en la mano, caminó hacia ahí. Entrecerró los ojos y miró la cabeza que había aparecido entre las llamas: era una bruja regordeta de piel oscura que no conocía y que lo miraba, a su vez, con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó ella con un marcado acento del sur de Estados Unidos. Azorado, Draco asintió. La otra habló con rapidez—: Tiene una solicitud internacional de conexión de chimeneas desde la zona de Washington, D.C., Estados Unidos. El nombre del solicitante es Harry J. Potter. ¿Acepta o no? —finalizó de manera brusca.

Draco abrió la boca y tardó unos segundos en comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Aparentemente, Harry, desde Estados Unidos, estaba intentando comunicarse con él vía red flu, algo que seguramente le estaba costando _mucho dinero, _por lo que Draco estaba enterado. Comenzó a enrojecer de la emoción al tiempo que asentía y respondía:

—Sí, acepto.

Se sonrojó más al darse cuenta de que eso había sonado como…

La cabeza de la bruja desapareció de su chimenea y, en vez de ella, fue la de Harry Potter la que emergió. Éste parecía avergonzado y un tanto cohibido, como si no pudiera creer en lo que estaba haciendo. Vio a Draco, levantó una mano y sonrió un poco al saludar:

—Eh… Hola, Malfoy. Buenas noches. Esto... perdona la intromisión. No… no fue mi intención molestar. —Observó a Draco con detenimiento y, al verlo vestido con sus pijamas, pareció enrojecer más—. Oh, ¿ya estabas acostado? Mm, perdona, es que acá apenas son las siete de la noche, verás, son como cinco horas de diferencia entre Londres y Washington y yo pensé… Bueno. Pensé en darte tiempo para… —Agachó la cara como armándose de valor, entonces la levantó y miró fijamente a Draco a los ojos—… La verdad es que no sabía a qué hora estarías aquí a solas. No estaba seguro si después de haber estado cenando con Andrómeda ibas a irte a algún lado con Enescu y, bueno... Eso… ¿No… no está Enescu aquí contigo, cierto? —preguntó con timidez, como si supiera que estaba cruzando una línea que no debía cruzar pero no pudiera evitarlo.

Draco había seguido todo su torpe pero adorable monólogo sin interrumpirlo, sintiéndose ansioso y curioso por descubrir qué era lo que Harry tenía que decirle que era tan importante como para buscarlo por la chimenea a esas horas de la noche y con lo costoso que estaría saliéndole.

Pero, en ese momento, después de haberlo escuchado hablar, Draco sólo se le quedó viendo sin saber qué decir. De pronto, se enojó bastante. ¿Quién creía Potter que era Draco como para asumir que él y Enescu tenían algo como para haberse ido juntos después de haber estado con Andrómeda? Si el mismo Draco le había dicho que apenas acababa de conocerlo aquel día.

¿En qué concepto lo tenía aquel cretino?

_Pues en el concepto que tú mismo te __pusiste__ con t__oda la__ fama de promiscuo inatrapable __que tienes__,_ le susurró la voz de su consciencia, pero él prestamente decidió ignorarla. Eligió enojarse con Harry porque así todo era más fácil. Así siempre había sido y, por lo visto, así seguiría siendo siempre.

—Potter —le espetó, enfurecido y herido—, lo que suceda entre _Emil_ y yo —dijo, recalcando el primer nombre de Enescu con malévola intención—, es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos. A ti, perdóname, pero no tengo ni siquiera por qué informarte si él y yo estuvimos juntos o no, si todavía está aquí o si vamos a desayunar huevos y tostadas mañana al levantarnos —finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

Un torrente de egoísta satisfacción lo invadió cuando vio a Harry poner cara de intenso sufrimiento.

—Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero Draco, harto de él y de todos, lo interrumpió.

—Eso quiere decir que no te metas donde no te llaman, Potter. Ahora, te ruego que me expliques: ¿qué demonios haces buscándome en mi chimenea? ¿Esperaste a irte a vivir a otro puto continente para entablar una amistad a distancia conmigo, o qué mierda?

Harry, quien todavía se veía lastimado y desconcertado, comenzó a enojarse también.

—Malfoy, ¿te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me buscaste a mí y a Teddy después de haber vivido toda nuestra vida en el mismo jodido país? —rebatió en tono infantil—. En todo caso, la culpa la tienes tú. ¡Fuiste a buscarme justo el día anterior a mi partida!

Draco soltó una risotada de burla.

—¿Que yo fui a buscarte? ¿A ti? Mira, Potter, tanto bludgerazo te ha afectado el cerebro. Estoy convencido de que la acción de devolver un reloj que alguien ha perdido por inepto, difícilmente caerá en la categoría de "buscar a ese alguien". Busqué a Teddy y a mi tía, es verdad. Pero tú me tienes mucho sin cuidado, muchas gracias. Por mí, puedes quedarte en América el resto de tu vida, sin problema.

Harry apretó los labios y miró a Draco con ojos heridos y no dijo nada durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Draco comenzara a arrepentirse de aquel estúpido arrebato.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que Draco podía haberle dicho, de todas formas? ¿Que, en efecto, sí había usado la excusa del reloj para buscarlo, y lo había hecho porque tenía la grandiosamente estúpida ilusión de que ellos dos iban a enamorarse y a formar una familia? Por supuesto que no. Sólo le restaba una alternativa, y esa era la de no perder su dignidad.

—De acuerdo… —comenzó a decir Harry en voz baja—, ya veo que no… Que tú no… En fin, olvídalo, Malfoy. Te pido perdón por haber conectado tu chimenea con la mía. Mañana mismo solicitaré la cancelación. Si tanto te molesta, no debiste haber aceptado la llamada. Pero, supongo que no quisiste perder la oportunidad de echármelo en cara, ¿cierto? —finalizó con tono resentido—. Te deseo que todo te vaya muy bien, especialmente tu… tu amistad con Emil Enescu. Supongo que se merecen el uno al otro.

Con eso, Harry finalizó la llamada y la chimenea de Draco volvió a quedarse a oscuras.

Draco se le quedó viendo durante largo rato. Se sentía indeciso, dolido e infinitamente triste, además de enojado. ¿Qué era lo que Harry había insinuado con su última frase?

Maldito Harry Potter. ¿Por qué tenía que estar buscando a Draco, robándole la tranquilidad y el sueño? Si no pensaba tomarlo en serio, si se había ido tan lejos, si ni siquiera se había quedado la noche anterior con él… ¿Qué pretendía llamándolo desde América?

¿Draco había hecho bien en mandarlo al diablo de una vez por todas?

Sin tener modo de responder esa pregunta, lo único que Draco hizo fue suspirar hondamente. Entonces, se marchó a acostarse y trató de dormir. Dejar de pensar en Harry y en su sonrisa y en sus sonrojos, le costó muchísimo trabajo.

Al despertar al otro día, estaba plenamente convencido de que había soñado toda la noche con él.

* * *

De nuevo acudió a trabajar con rastros de haber pasado una noche infernal. Dios, si seguía a ese ritmo de no dormir por estar pensando en Harry, iba a terminar valorando seriamente la idea de ponerle una demanda por daños y perjuicios.

Se tomó café tras café mientras leía los reportes que Ethel le había entregado y tomaba algunas decisiones. Eligió un par de equipos de quidditch de Estados Unidos para comprobar si tenían acciones que él pudiera comprar, y le pasó a Ethel la tarea de verificarlo. A su vez, eligió un investigador privado de entre varias opciones que Ethel le había presentado, y se puso en contacto con él por teléfono. Llegaron a un acuerdo, y el investigador, quien también era mago, quedó de mandarle resultados lo más pronto posible.

Cada vez que Draco miraba la chimenea de su oficina, no dejaba de recordar la llamada vía red flu que Harry le había hecho la noche anterior, y se preguntaba si acaso éste ya habría pedido la cancelación de su conexión y, luego, se reprendía a él mismo por darle importancia a eso.

No dejaba de cuestionarse si había hecho bien en tratarlo así de grosero. Después de todo, Harry decía la verdad: había sido Draco quien lo había buscado a él y básicamente se le había puesto en bandeja de plata, permitiendo un acostón que, él tendría que haber sabido, no iba a pasar a mayores.

Draco resopló con sorna. Un par de mamadas difícilmente podrían clasificarse como "acostón". Mierda, si al menos hubieran tenido sexo como Merlín mandaba...

Pero, entonces, Draco pensaba, si él sólo había sido "un polvo" para Harry, ardiente o no, ¿por qué Harry se tomaba la molestia de buscarlo? ¿Acaso quería asegurarse de tener a ese "polvo" listo y dispuesto para cada vez que a él se le ocurriera visitar Inglaterra? ¿Así como los marineros y su novia en cada puerto? Pues ya podía ir jodiéndose…

Pero luego, Draco dejaba de pensar eso porque él sabía _muy bien_ que Harry podía acostarse con quien a él le diera la reverenda gana con tan sólo mover un puto dedo. No había adquirido la fama del peor donjuán en la Prensa mágica simplemente porque sí.

Intentando despejarse de esos pensamientos recurrentes, Draco trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Recordó su visita de la noche anterior a casa de Andrómeda y cómo el tema de Nottingham y sus problemas sociales y económicos había salido a relucir. Se acordó del _Lily _y del _James, _y de la obra social que él había hecho en "el vistazo" para aquella ciudad. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

Sonriendo mucho, sintiéndose entusiasmado de repente, se levantó de su escritorio, salió por la puerta con su abrigo en mano y se despidió de Ethel.

Se apareció en medio de los dos edificios, en el gran patio que separaba las construcciones y que, en "el vistazo", había sido el sitio donde había tenido lugar la ceremonia de inauguración donde Draco había anunciado el nombre de los centros sociales ante un gran público.

Miró a su alrededor y se sintió desolado. Ahí, en su realidad, aquello lucía abandonado. No tenía idea de cuál había sido la función de aquellos dos edificios antes de que el Ministerio los hubiese adquirido para arreglarlos, pero en ese momento descubrió que lo más probable era que sólo fueran ruinas de antiguos centros administrativos muggles.

No se veía que estuvieran habitados, ni que estuvieran en uso. Draco se frotó la barbilla mientras se quedaba ahí parado bajo la nevisca, pensando.

Al final, suspiró hondamente, volvió a desaparecerse de regreso a su oficina y comenzó a redactar a toda prisa el proyecto que en "el vistazo" Granger había bautizado como "El Lily y el James".

* * *

Llegó el mediodía, pasó el mediodía, Narcisa llamó para preguntar si no pensaba ir a almorzar con ella, y Draco todavía no había terminado. Tuvo que disculparse con su madre y continuó trabajando. Llegó una lechuza de Enescu, Draco la leyó rápidamente y le escribió una nota breve donde le decía que estaba muy ocupado. Le pidió a Ethel que le investigara algunos datos estadísticos concernientes a la ciudad de Nottingham, y, aunque era consciente de que la investigación en forma la tendría que realizar el Departamento de Granger, Draco decidió que aquello tendría que bastar para presentar el mero proyecto. Ofreciéndose él mismo como benefactor principal, dudaba mucho que el Ministerio pusiera mucho reparo en ordenar una investigación para comprobar la vialidad. Mientras no fueran sus arcas las saqueadas, Draco sabía que se resistirían menos a decirle que no a su idea.

Demoró tanto en terminar que, mientras trabajaba, llegó a su correo electrónico un mensaje del investigador privado en Estados Unidos con la información que había recabado hasta ese momento. Draco lo leyó a toda prisa al mismo tiempo que le daba los toques finales al documento del proyecto para mandarlo a imprimir.

Ethel entró con unos papeles en mano.

—Listo, jefe. Creo que ya tenemos un equipo ganador. Es este —dijo ella y le dejó los papeles encima del escritorio. Draco les echó un vistazo. El nombre del equipo, los Estelares de Sweetwater, encabezaba toda la información—. Este equipo de quidditch, por todo lo que pude averiguar, es el mejor en todo Estados Unidos y es el único con problemas financieros lo suficientemente importantes como para permitir que un inversionista extranjero compre de sus acciones. El único inconveniente es que quieren verlo a usted en persona para iniciar negociaciones. Si de verdad es urgente, me dijeron que pueden darle una cita para mañana mismo.

Draco abrió los ojos, complacido. Los reportes eran buenos: realmente aquel parecía ser un muy buen equipo. Además…

—Pero mira qué suerte: es un equipo del estado de Texas, de entre todos los malditos lugares en Estados Unidos. —Ethel lo miró sin comprender, y Draco se explicó—: Es en Texas donde está el pozo petrolero que pretendíamos comprar, ¿recuerdas? Puedo ir y atrapar dos snidgets de un solo movimiento, porque, según me manda decir nuestro investigador en América, la situación alrededor del pozo está bastante peliaguda. Todas las partes insisten en hablar conmigo en persona, tanto la tribu indígena como los de la empresa que me vende el pozo. Así que…

Ethel estaba impresionada.

—Bueno, esa sí que es suerte. Hacer un sólo viaje, cumplir con dos negocios. Entonces, ¿le arreglo todo para salir hacia Texas, señor?

Draco lo pensó durante unos segundos. Viajar a América, justo el continente donde Harry estaba viviendo en ese momento, no había estado dentro de sus planes al salir de su loft durante aquella mañana. No obstante, en ese instante, parecía ser un movimiento indispensable para sus dos negocios en aquellas tierras. Intentó sepultar en el fondo de su mente una vocecilla burlesca que le susurraba si es que acaso él mismo no estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no tener más remedio que acercarse a donde vivía Harry y entonces…

_Pero no, qué tontería, _pensó entonces, dándose ánimos. _Harry está en Washington y yo voy a ir a Texas. Están bastante lejos el uno del otro, ¿no?_

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea. Una era una ciudad nevada, y el otro, un estado desértico, así que bien podía ser así. Encogiéndose de hombros, le indicó a Ethel:

—Sí, arréglalo todo, por favor. Pero no pagues un traslador. Mejor consígueme un carruaje tirado por thestrals —dijo y sonrió ante la cara de desagrado que puso Ethel. Se encogió de hombros—. Qué quieres que te diga, me gusta la manera clásica de viajar. Además, así dispongo de espacio por si alguien me acompaña. Quizá… Quizá invite a algunas personas. Encárgate también de alquilarme una mansión o casa grande, de preferencia mágica, en alguna ciudad o pueblo cercano a donde van a ser mis reuniones de negocios.

—Entendido, jefe.

—E imprime el archivo que voy a mandarte y me lo pones en un legajo. Después de eso, voy a retirarme porque necesito ir personalmente al Ministerio.

* * *

Ya en el Ministerio, Draco comprobó que Granger tenía ahí el mismo puesto de trabajo que había tenido en "el vistazo", lo cual, Draco no sabía si atribuirlo a buena o mala suerte. ¿Esta Granger se dejaría influenciar por el odio que alguna vez sintió contra Draco y rechazaría su proyecto sin estudiarlo previamente? ¿O se entusiasmaría por razones personales al igual que la Granger que Draco conoció allá y a quien había comenzado a estimar de verdad?

Supuso que no le restaba más que esperar y descubrirlo.

Después de aguardar un rato en la sala de espera de la oficina del Departamento de Investigaciones bajo la mirada furibunda de la misma secretaria gruñona que Granger había tenido en "el vistazo", ésta apareció cargada de una pila de carpetas y pergaminos. Descubrió a Draco ahí esperándola y se asombró.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces…? Quiero decir, ¿a qué debo el honor?

Draco se puso de pie y la saludó con una leve inclinación. Le mostró el legajo de papeles que llevaba consigo y le informó:

—Me sentiría muy honrado si me concedes unos minutos de tu tiempo. Me gustaría exponerte los planes de un proyecto que se me ha ocurrido para aminorar y aliviar las condiciones de pobreza y marginalidad que sufren los pobladores de la comunidad mágica de la ciudad de Nottingham.

—¡¿Nottingham?! —exclamó Granger, cada vez más azorada—. Bueno, esto sí que es una casualidad bastante grande. ¿Quién lo habría dicho…?

Draco la miró sin entender, pero presintiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

—Me temo que no comprendo, Granger. Yo…

Granger dejó los papeles que llevaba consigo encima del escritorio de su secretaria, quien sólo la miró con enojo y la boca abierta. Entonces, Granger caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina.

—Acompáñame, Malfoy, por favor. Creo que tu proyecto me interesa aun sin conocer detalles. Quizá no lo creas, pero justo mi Departamento acaba de entregarle al Ministro un estudio acerca del problema social que enfrenta la comunidad. ¡Llegas como caído del cielo! Margaret, traenos una bandeja con té, por favor.

Draco miró a la secretaria refunfuñar algo entre dientes y, sonriendo, siguió a Granger. Ésta cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita y esperó a que Draco le entregara el legajo. Rápidamente, comenzó a leer.

—Siéntate, Malfoy, en un momento te sirvo una taza de té… —comentó distraídamente con los ojos pegados en los papeles, mientras Draco se sentaba y se sentía como en casa. Sonrió al recordar las muchas horas que había pasado en esa oficina cuando estaba dentro del "vistazo". Increíblemente, el sitio estaba igual.

Margaret entró con la bandeja del té y la dejó en el escritorio de su jefa. Se retiró y Granger se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón ejecutivo mientras leía y leía sin hacer pausas. Draco, sonriendo mucho ante la expresión de asombro de la bruja, se acercó al escritorio y fue él quien sirvió dos tazas de té. Tomó una y comenzó a darle traguitos elegantes mientras esperaba que Granger finalizara con su lectura.

Granger abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Elevó la mirada hacia Draco y lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Estás… estás seguro de _esto_, Malfoy? —le preguntó, incrédula—. Por lo que veo, no estás solicitando nada de crédito ni beneficio. De hecho, has colocado una clausula que exige que tu identidad debe permanecer en secreto. Y además, por si fuera poco, ¿los nombres de los centros sociales? ¿De verdad quieres que se llamen como los padres de Harry?

Draco, ocultando una sonrisa tras la taza humeante, asintió con desenfado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué tiene de extraño? Me parece de lo más adecuado. Ambos fueron héroes de guerra, la gente le tiene aprecio a su recuerdo, y Potter es un nombre muy ligado al deporte y el quidditch.

Granger todavía lo veía con escepticismo.

—Sí, bueno, todo eso es cierto, pero… Harry… Harry y tú...

—¿Sí, Granger? ¿Potter y yo…?

Draco estaba muy divertido. No entendía por qué, pero esas charlas con Granger le daban años de vida. Tendría que ingeniárselas para volver a ser su amigo: realmente sentía que rejuvenecía solamente por verla a ella volverse loca de tanto pensar.

Granger enrojeció y evitó ver a Draco a los ojos.

—¡Vamos, Malfoy, no tiene caso que finjamos que entre Harry y tú nunca pasó nada malo! Sé que los últimos años hemos estado llevando la fiesta en paz, y que incluso el otro día tú te encontraste su reloj extraviado y se lo devolviste, pero… Bueno, ¿eso borra de golpe todos los años en los que lo odiaste?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que yo sienta por Potter no cambia nada lo que pienso acerca de sus padres y los motivos que tengo para creer que esos centros sociales merecen llamarse como ellos. Mira, Granger, confía en mí cuando te digo que así debe ser —finalizó de modo definitivo. Y quizá Granger escuchó en su tono que no admitiría más réplicas, porque no insistió.

—Bueno —dijo ella mientras volvía a mirar los papeles—, tengo que reconocer que es una causa loable, Malfoy. Y que no sólo el Ministerio y la sociedad te lo agradecerán aunque no se enteren de que tú eres el benefactor, sino también Harry. La noticia va a volverlo loco de orgullo, estoy segura.

Draco miró hacia un lado, sintiéndose repentinamente enojado.

—La condición de mi anonimato incluye también al héroe, Granger —dijo en tono grave y despectivo.

—¿Tampoco quieres que Harry lo sepa? De acuerdo. Hay que realizar diversos trámites y contar con la aprobación del Ministro, pero estoy casi un noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que tu proyecto será aceptado. Es que… ¡es demasiado bueno! Veo que incluso le has echado el ojo a un par de edificios abandonados que pueden servir. ¡Me parece magnífico! Nos has ahorrado mucho trabajo, en caso de ser aprobado.

Draco suspiró.

—Me imagino y me congratulo de ello, Granger. —Se puso de pie—. Bien, si no hay más que agregar…

Para sorpresa de Draco, Granger dejó los papeles en el escritorio, se levantó a toda prisa, rodeó el mueble y alcanzó a Draco. Le extendió la mano derecha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy sincera.

—Tengo que advertirte que, de aprobarse el proyecto, tú y yo tendríamos que trabajar muy de cerca, Malfoy —dijo ella mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos—. Espero que eso no te provoque molestias.

Draco le obsequió una muy leve sonrisa. Si Granger supiera…

—En absoluto, Granger. De hecho… De hecho, creo que será un placer. Aunque sea para hacer rabiar a tu marido Weasley y divertirme a su costa.

Granger abrió los ojos, gratamente sorprendida. Sonrió más.

—Muy bien, me alegra oír eso. Entonces, espera noticias mías. Seguramente en un par de días te tendré resultados.

Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de ahí sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de nostalgia y esperanza.

Pero entonces, recordó a Harry y la horrible conversación que habían sostenido por la chimenea y aquella tristeza que parecía no abandonarlo nunca volvió hacer mella en su corazón.


	24. Invitados (no tan) inesperados

**Capítulo 23. ****Invitados ****(no tan)**** inesperados**

A partir de ese momento, las cosas se precipitaron para Draco y éste se vio inmerso en un remolino de actividades con tal de tener todo listo para salir cuanto antes. Después de haber visto a Granger, regresó a su oficina para ultimar detalles.

Ethel ya le tenía reservado un carruaje tirado por thestrals que lo recogería en los jardines de la mansión justo a la medianoche para poder llegar a Texas antes del amanecer. Draco sonrió presuntuoso: esa era la ventaja de ese tipo de trasporte, se acomodaba a las necesidades del viajero, y no al revés. Draco pensó, porque lo sabía, que podía tratarse al equivalente muggle de alquilar un helicóptero o incluso una avioneta privada. O sea, en pocas palabras, era el mejor modo mágico de viajar.

Ethel también ya le había armado un paquete con los papeles que Draco iba a necesitar para sus transacciones. Draco se los guardó en un maletín de cuero de dragón y, finalmente, su fiel y eficiente secretaria le pasó los datos del rancho enorme y lleno de lujos que había alquilado a las afueras de la ciudad texana de San Antonio.

Draco miró las fotos de las instalaciones del rancho y sonrió pensando en las personas a las que deseaba invitar a acompañarlo. Estaba comenzando a apreciar a ese viaje como uno obligado de negocios pero que también podría servirle como pequeñas vacaciones donde podría llevarse consigo a su madre y a la hermana de ésta con el propósito de hacerlas convivir a ambas en un terreno que fuera, por decirlo de algún modo, neutral para las dos.

Así que, finalizando todos los pendientes junto a Ethel, Draco se despidió muy cordial y agradecido con ella, le prometió un bonito souvenir de Texas, y se marchó rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Llegó a tiempo para tomar el té de las cinco con Narcisa. Estuvo un gran rato en silencio sólo escuchándola hablar mientras la observaba, pensando en cómo abordar el tema del viaje a Texas. En un momento dado, Narcisa le preguntó por Enescu, y Draco, quien prácticamente ya ni lo hacía en el mundo, se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento.

—Mm, pues… —respondió mientras engullía sin parar emparedados de pepino—. No sé qué decirte, madre. Creo que las noticias no te van a gustar. —Narcisa lo miró con enojo y Draco completó—: La verdad es que no estoy interesado en él. Emil es agradable, no lo niego, pero… Creo que no es lo que busco. Al menos, no en este momento.

Negó con la cabeza y no elaboró su respuesta. Su madre lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Draco daba cuenta de todos los bocadillos que los elfos les habían servido junto con el té.

—¿No has comido nada en todo el día, cierto?

Draco la vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella tenía razón.

—Sólo desayuné ligero. No tuve más remedio que saltarme el almuerzo. Recuerda que te dije que estuve muy ocupado en el trabajo. —Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia—. Me esperaré a la cena, no te preocupes. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiró y decidió abordar el tema que lo tenía preocupado—. Mamá, tengo que salir a un viaje urgente a Texas, a arreglar dos negocios en aquellas tierras. Mi secretaria me consiguió un rancho, cuyos dueños son magos, a las orillas de una gran ciudad. Me preguntaba si en esta ocasión no querrías venir conmigo, ya que, según he calculado, quizá tenga que quedarme allá hasta pasado el Año Nuevo... El problema, por llamarlo de alguna forma, es que deberás darte prisa en decidirte y arreglar tus cosas, pues un carruaje volador pasará por nosotros justo a medianoche, aquí, a las puertas de la mansión.

Narcisa se quedó congelada con la taza a centímetros de su boca. Aquello era bastante inusual: Draco nunca la había invitado antes a acompañarlo a un viaje de negocios. Por supuesto, solían salir de vacaciones muy de vez en cuando, pero por lo regular lo hacían a otras ciudades de Europa donde ellos mismos contaban con propiedades.

Draco temió, durante algunos segundos, que su madre rechazara su invitación. No obstante, Narcisa le sonrió mucho.

—Bueno... Reconozco que me coges desprevenida, pero no puedo negar que me agrada la idea. ¿Texas, dices? —Arrugó los labios pero luego sonrió—. Confieso que Texas no habría sido lo que yo hubiera elegido para pasear por América, pero he escuchado que es un buen sitio para hacer compras —dijo y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, mirando a Draco con ojos brillantes—. Si de veras quieres que te acompañe, tendrás que prepararte para gastar mucho en mí.

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto, mamá. Todo lo que quieras.

Perfecto. Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a su tía. Draco suspiró y se apuró con su té.

* * *

Para no parecer descortés y entrometido, Draco se apareció afuera del _cottage_ de su tía. Afortunadamente, ya no estaba nevando y, como todavía no oscurecía, pudo apreciar por primera vez lo bonita que era aquella vieja casa de campo. De muros blancos, techo de pizarra oscura, grandes ventanas cuadradas y puerta de madera pintada de color azul celeste, la casa parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos.

Caminó hacia el pórtico y tocó. Su tía le abrió después de unos momentos y lo miró, sorprendida.

—¡Draco! Pero, ¿por qué te has aparecido afuera?

Draco se inclinó galantemente y le besó la mano a Andrómeda.

—No quería abusar de tu confianza entrando así nada más por tu chimenea, tía.

—No digas tonterías. Eres mi único sobrino y, por lo visto, uno de los tíos favoritos de Teddy en este momento, así que... siéntete en libertad de llegar por la chimenea siempre que gustes hacerlo. ¿Has venido a cenar con nosotros?

Andrómeda le preguntó aquello al tiempo que invitaba a Draco a pasar hacia el interior de la casa y Teddy llegaba corriendo a saludarlo.

—¡Tío Draco! ¡Qué bueno que viniste, estaba tan aburrido! —Teddy se le echó encima justo cuando Draco usaba su varita para quitarse los restos de nieve de las botas y la ropa, y casi lo tumba al suelo. Se rió mucho y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

Le conmovía hondamente el modo en que Teddy lo había aceptado y parecía quererlo tanto tan pronto. Después de unos momentos, dio por finalizado el abrazo, bajó al niño y caminó detrás de él y de su tía por el angosto corredor. Llegaron a la luminosidad de la cocina y, mientras Draco se quitaba abrigo, guantes y bufanda, les explicó:

—No puedo quedarme a cenar, lo lamento mucho. —Teddy gimió con desencanto y Draco sonrió más—. Ya he abusado de la hospitalidad de ustedes durante dos noches seguidas. Cenar por tercera ocasión aquí sin haber correspondido de ninguna manera hacia sus atenciones, sería una grosería de mi parte. ¿Qué les parece si mejor ustedes empacan sus baúles y me honran con su compañía en un viaje muy breve que necesito hacer rumbo a América?

—¿A AMÉRICA? —repitió Teddy, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca—. ¡¿A Washington, donde está mi padrino?!

Draco frunció un poco el ceño e hizo una mueca de disculpa. Negó con la cabeza.

—Mm, no, Teddy, lo siento... Yo no voy a ir a esa ciudad, mi plan es pasar unos días en un rancho de Texas. —Elevó la mirada hacia su tía para hacerle saber que la explicación era especialmente para ella—. Tengo un par de negocios por aquellos rumbos. Mi plan es hacerlos lo más pronto posible y luego pasar unos días cabalgando, nadando... porque sí, el rancho tiene sus propios caballos y una gran piscina cubierta que se puede usar aun en invierno... y también, comiendo mucho, y quizá paseando por algunas de las ciudades más interesantes del estado. ¿Qué opinas, tía? ¿Les gustaría acompañarme? Podríamos quedarnos hasta el Año Nuevo, si les apetece. O regresar justo antes, si es que tienen planes aquí.

Teddy parecía ilusionado, pero, de pronto, se cruzó de brazos y puso gesto de enojo.

—Yo no voy a ir al menos que me prometas que podré ver a mi padrino aunque sea un día... ¡Quiero que lo invites al rancho con nosotros!

—¡Ted! —lo amonestó su abuela—. ¡Las cosas no se exigen así! ¿Qué modales son ésos?

Draco soltó un suspiro mientras observaba a Teddy y comprendía, mejor que nadie, las ganas que tenía el niño de volver a ver a su padrino. En el fondo, a Draco también lo ilusionaba la perspectiva de volver a ver a Harry aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos, sin importar que su última interacción hubiese sido un total desastre.

Disimuló la ansiedad que le causaba el simple hecho de pensar en Harry, y le dijo a Andrómeda:

—No te preocupes, tía, yo entiendo... Mira, Teddy —dijo, y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas delante del niño—, si tú invitas a tu padrino y él acepta pasar por el rancho unas horas, o días completos, según como pueda, para estar contigo y verte… por mí no hay ningún problema. Tú sabes que yo... Que yo... —titubeó y miró a su tía de reojo. Ésta lo estaba observando con una ceja arqueada—. Lo que quiero decir es que, a mí, tu padrino me… _Me__ cae bien_. No tengo ningún problema si él puede pasar de visita. De veras.

El rostro de Teddy se iluminó enseguida.

—¡No se diga más! ¿Un rancho en América con caballos, piscina, mi padrino y mi tío favorito? ¡Abue, esto será genial! ¡A empacar se ha dicho! —Y con eso, salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo a su recámara.

—¡Un momento! ¡Teddy! —quiso intervenir Andrómeda, pero fue tarde. Teddy no la escuchó (o fingió que no lo hizo) y no volvió. Andrómeda se quedó boquiabierta mirando la puerta por donde el niño había salido. Se giró hacia Draco, pero, para beneplácito de éste, no parecía enojada—. Bueno… Supongo que no cuento con ninguna excusa para no aceptar tu generosa invitación, sobrino. Después de todo, son vacaciones navideñas, Teddy y yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, acá en Inglaterra el clima está espantoso, y... Bueno, como bien dijiste hace un momento, tú me debes dos cenas. —Ella sonrió y agregó—: Tengo _siglos_ que no voy a América. Cuando mis hermanas y yo éramos muy jóvenes, una vez nos paseamos por Nueva York... Oh, pero ahora, me parece como si eso hubiera sucedido en otra vida —finalizó en tono triste y bajó la mirada.

Draco carraspeó.

—Sí, tía, y ahora que lo mencionas... Hablando de hermanas… Tengo que confesarte algo.

* * *

Afortunadamente, para alegría de Draco, Andrómeda no pareció horrorizarse cuando él le contó que al viaje también iría su madre. Sí pareció acobardarse un poco, pero se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y, además, le explicó, no iba a romper el corazón de Teddy por algo como eso. Así que acordaron que ella y el niño llegarían a la mansión vía chimenea justo un poco antes de las doce para abordar el carruaje.

Desde la casa de su tía, Draco se dirigió a su loft para hacer su propio baúl, tomar una ducha y arreglarse para el viaje. Se sentía entusiasmado como no lo había estado en días, y la perspectiva cada vez más real de ver a Harry durante el tiempo que estaría en Texas, lo hacía sentirse aterrorizado pero también estúpidamente emocionado.

Aunque, para empezar, ni siquiera podía estar seguro que Harry pasaría por Texas a ver a su ahijado. Quizá, a causa de lo que había sucedido entre Draco y él, buscaría alguna excusa para negarse. Y aun si Harry conseguía tiempo y ganas para visitar a Teddy, Draco no tenía idea si Harry simplemente lo ignoraría, o si le buscaría pelea o lo trataría con fría cortesía.

Pero para Draco, tonto enamorado sin remedio como estaba, el simple hecho de volver a ver a Harry a la cara, aunque no sucediera nada entre ellos, le ocasionaba una curiosa y terrorífica ilusión que no quería ponerse a analizar.

Era consciente de que, después de lo que se habían dicho durante la llamada por la red flu, se había borrado de un zarpazo cualquier oportunidad de tener algún tipo de relación en el futuro, pero Draco estaba cada vez más convencido de que había hecho bien al hacerle entender a Harry Potter que él no iba a ser sólo un acostón más en su larga lista de conquistas. Era mejor cortar por lo sano de una vez aunque doliera como los putos demonios. Quizá, lo que pasaba, era que en el fondo, Draco deseaba que sucediera algo entre él y Harry que finalmente terminara de convencerlo de que las cosas jamás iban a funcionar entre ellos; quizá, una pelea, una discusión bastante fuerte, o algo por el estilo. Algo que le pusiera un punto final a todo y lo impulsara a seguir adelante con su vida, solo.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso y en Harry mientras terminaba de arreglarse, sintiéndose nostálgico porque todavía tenía una leve huella del chupetón que Harry le había hecho en el cuello._Pero bueno,_ se amonestó mientras se veía en el espejo y negaba con la cabeza,_ que dejes de pensar en ese cretino de una buena vez,_ se ordenó.

No obstante, eso era casi como imposible y él lo sabía. Y más con las palabras de su tía resonando en su cabeza: palabras que le había dicho después de que Draco le hubiese proporcionado la dirección del rancho en Texas para que ella, a su vez, se la transmitiera a Harry Potter por si éste quería ir a ver a Teddy Lupin:

—Estas sí que van a ser unas vacaciones interesantemente incómodas, ¿cierto? —había comentado Andrómeda en tono enigmático. Draco la había mirado sin comprender y su tía completó, mirándolo con picardía—: Imagina el escenario, sobrino… Dos hermanas intentando reconciliarse después de estar décadas separadas, y dos hombres famosos por ser inatrapables que se atraen mutuamente y que se lo pasan fingiendo que no se mueren por estar el uno con el otro.

Draco había simulado que no había escuchado lo último, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en eso porque su tía había hablado _en plural._

¿Acaso sería verdad que Harry también se moría por estar con Draco tanto cómo éste lo hacía por estar con él?

Draco, a punto de dejar su loft, descartó la idea, imaginándose que debía haberse tratado de una simple burla de Andrómeda. Y, de cualquier forma, que Harry estuviese "muriéndose por estar con él", no significaba en absoluto que algún día fuera a enamorarse, _así que olvídalo ya, _concluyó Draco apesadumbrada y definitivamente.

* * *

Llegó a la mansión justo a tiempo para cenar con su madre. Se encaminó a toda prisa al salón comedor y se asombró al descubrir que Narcisa se encontraba acompañada.

—¡Cariño! —lo saludó su madre sin ponerse de pie. No obstante, la persona que estaba a su lado sí se levantó de inmediato en cuanto miró a Draco—. ¡Mira a quien he invitado a cenar con nosotros! Y no sólo eso, el señor Enescu ha sido extremadamente amable en aceptar la invitación que le hiciste para ir con nosotros a Texas. ¡Ya hasta trajo su equipaje y todo!

Draco estuvo a punto de mirar a su madre con ojos azorados, pero se contuvo y luchó por fingir serenidad. Observó a Enescu, quien, a su vez, lo miraba a él con gran expectación. Por supuesto, Draco no tuvo ni el corazón ni los malos modales como para desmentir a Narcisa y aclarar que él nunca le había extendido ninguna invitación para absolutamente nada.

En vez de eso, respiró profundo y caminó hasta la mesa. Los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó. Narcisa, muy pagada de ella misma, aplaudió una vez y el primer plato de la cena apareció ante ellos.

Era una suerte que Draco estuviese muriendo de hambre: de ese modo se mantuvo ocupado durante los primeros minutos mientras pensaba en cómo librarse de Enescu o, en su defecto, cómo sacar ventaja de la situación. Pudo atrapar a Enescu mirándolo con ojos soñadores al menos una o dos veces mientras analizaba la sucia jugada que acababa de hacerle su madre para orillarlo a aceptar la compañía de Enescu durante el viaje sin que le quedara modo de negarse, so pena de parecer extremadamente maleducado.

Miró a Narcisa con significado y ella le correspondió la mirada sonriéndole triunfante. Oh pero sí que su madre era toda una Slytherin: totalmente dispuesta a conseguir sus fines a costa de cualquier medio. Y ahí estaba ella, convencida de que Enescu era el mejor partido disponible para Draco y obligándolo a éste a pasar tiempo con el hombre, quisiera o no.

_Bueno, _pensó Draco mientras suspiraba y terminaba con su sopa, _juguemos a tu modo, entonces._

Miró a Narcisa y le obsequió una encantadora sonrisa.

—Quiero aprovechar para informarte que he invitado a un par de personas más a acompañarnos al viaje, madre —le dijo con fingida alegría—. Tu hermana Andrómeda y su nieto, el pequeño Teddy Lupin, nos harán el honor de acompañarnos y llegarán aquí algunos minutos antes de la salida del carruaje… Estoy seguro de que es una noticia estupenda para ti y que te mueres del gusto, ¿verdad que sí?

Draco vio a su madre ponerse pálida y descomponer su semblante conforme le daba la noticia. Narcisa abrió mucho la boca, como deseando reclamar algo, pero Draco se le quedó viendo con gesto divertido, arqueando una ceja, retándola a perder los estribos y los modales enfrente del invitado que ella aspiraba a convertir en su yerno.

Narcisa se dio cuenta de lo mismo, pues entonces cerró la boca, miró a Enescu de reojo y no dijo nada. Enescu, en cambio, al escuchar la noticia, pareció alegrarse genuinamente, ignorante del legendario pleito existente entre las dos hermanas Black.

—¡Oh, la señora Andrómeda Tonks! ¡Qué gusto contar con su compañía! Ya tengo el honor de conocer a su sofisticada hermana, madam Malfoy —le dijo a Narcisa con una gran sonrisa, y la madre de Draco sólo lo miró enmudecida—. La familia Weasley me la presentó desde hace muchos días, pues siempre coincidíamos en las fiestas de despedida que le hicieron al señor Potter durante toda la semana pasada. ¡Era una fiesta tras otra! Nunca vi a nadie tan estimado por gente que ni siquiera es su propia familia… En fin, le decía, madam, su hermana y yo ya nos conocemos y creo que es tan encantadora como usted. Además, anoche estuvimos cenando en su casa, ¿cierto, Draco?

Draco, pillado pensando en lo que Enescu había dicho acerca de Harry y en lo mucho que la gente lo quería, levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Ah, sí. Anoche cenamos… Ahí.

Y de ese modo, Enescu comenzó a deshacerse en alabanzas hacia las dos hermanas Black, creyendo ingenuamente que se llevaban bien entre ellas. Narcisa le respondía con monosílabos, todavía impactada por la noticia de que iba a tener que reconciliarse con su hermana sí o sí, si es que no quería pasar una vergüenza enfrente de alguien ajeno a la familia con quien ella deseaba tan desesperadamente quedar bien y emparentar.

Draco, a pesar de aquel revés que significaba tener que llevar a Enescu con ellos, al menos pudo congratularse de haberlo usado en su beneficio. Ahora su madre no podía quejarse de que también Andrómeda fuera a ir, y mucho menos podría negarse a continuar con el viaje.

Lo único que le pesaba a Draco era que él tendría que pasar tiempo con alguien en quien no estaba interesado en absoluto mientras en su mente y corazón sólo parecía haber espacio para el maldito mago de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache.

* * *

Y hablando de pasar el tiempo… Después de cenar, Draco se vio obligado a invitar a Enescu a pasar a tomar una copa al salón bar mientras Narcisa terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles para dejar la mansión al cuidado de los elfos. Iban caminando uno junto al otro por el ancho corredor de las galerías, cuando, de pronto, una lechuza pequeña que Draco no conocía llegó volando hasta ellos desde la planta alta.

A Draco le extrañó sobremanera cuando el ave comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Miró hacia Enescu.

—¿Tú estás esperando carta?

Enescu negó con la cabeza, desconcertado. La lechuza pareció enfocar su atención en Draco: comenzó a volar justo enfrente de él, en espera de que le quitara la carta que traía en la pata.

—Vaya, esto sí que es raro —le explicó Draco a Enescu mientras retiraba a toda prisa la misiva del ave y ésta volaba de nuevo hacia los pisos superiores, seguramente en búsqueda de la misma ventana por donde había entrado—. Por lo regular, las lechuzas suelen llegar primero con los elfos y luego ellos son quienes nos transmiten la carta —fue diciendo distraídamente mientras leía el remitente.

Frunció el entrecejo. La carta era de Bill Weasley y, en efecto, estaba dirigida a él. Se preguntó qué podría ser lo que aquel mago deseaba decirle en una carta enviada a esas horas de la noche. Miró hacia Enescu, quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

—No… No creo que sea nada importante —dijo Draco. Seguramente, Bill lo estaba invitando a cenar a su casa o algo así. A Draco no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa que ese mago pudiera necesitar comunicarle. Ya leería su carta después cuando tuviera más tiempo y tranquilidad, pensó mientras se guardaba la misiva dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Es… es una carta de Potter? —le preguntó Enescu con un tono y mirada extraños, casi suspicaces. Draco lo miró sin entender.

—¿De Potter? —repitió y puso cara de fingido disgusto—. Claro que no. Ése y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, mucho menos temas para estar mandándonos cartas. Es de Bill Weasley, aunque no tengo idea de qué quiere… Tampoco es como si él y yo tengamos mucho en co...

Draco no pudo terminar la frase porque, de pronto, Enescu había dado dos pasos hacia él, lo había tomado de los brazos y alzado su cara hasta la suya. Viéndose totalmente sorprendido, Draco no pudo oponer resistencia cuando Enescu lo empujó suavemente para hacerlo caminar hacia atrás, dirigiéndolo hasta el muro más cercano, donde lo apoyó de espaldas y aprovechó para terminar de acercar sus rostros.

Comenzó a besarlo con una mezcla de gentileza y posesividad que descolocó a Draco, quien sólo atinó a quedarse quieto y aceptar a medias aquel acercamiento. No abrió su boca, no correspondió el beso, pero, por alguna razón, no tuvo corazón para rechazar a Enescu ni para arrojarlo lejos. Se quedó esperando_ para ver si conseguía sentir algo,_ todo mientras Enescu sólo tocaba sus labios con los suyos, moviéndolos con delicadeza, sus manos recorriendo los brazos de Draco de arriba abajo por encima de la tela de la túnica.

Enescu, quizá al ver que los segundos pasaban y Draco no se negaba a continuar siendo besado, comenzó a encenderse y actuar con más intrepidez. Acercó su cuerpo un paso más al de Draco, sus manos dejaron de acariciar los brazos de éste y comenzaron a hurgar entre los pliegues de su túnica, buscando el modo de introducirse y llegar a tocar su piel. Intentó besar a Draco más apasionadamente: sacó un poco su lengua y toqueteó entre la hendidura apenas entreabierta de los labios del otro.

A Draco, todo aquello junto, le resultó insoportable. No sentía absolutamente ninguna emoción y, al contrario, parecía que con cada caricia y beso más atrevido de Enescu, su rechazo hacia éste crecía más y más. No era exactamente repugnancia, pero… simplemente, no era ningún tipo de deseo.

Alejó su cara, moviéndose hacia atrás y usando sus manos para empujar levemente el cuerpo del otro. Enescu no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo y dejarlo ir. Draco lo vio meter las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y mirarlo con una mezcla de decepción y de otra emoción que Draco no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Acaso era enojo?

Enescu no le dijo nada. Sólo se le quedó viendo a Draco con la respiración agitada. La de Draco, en cambio, ni siquiera se había alterado.

Suspiró y se obligó a verlo a los ojos mientras le decía:

—Mira, Emil… Lo siento mucho. No es que no me agrades… En verdad me caes bien. Es sólo que… Ahora, justo ahora, no estoy buscando nada con nadie. ¿Me comprendes?

Enescu empujó su labio inferior hacia afuera, haciendo un mohín adorable. A Draco le pesó de veras no poder sentir nada por aquel mago, porque, en serio, tal como lo decía su madre: mejor candidato para casarse no iba a poder encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

Pero había cosas que sencillamente no se podían forzar, y gustar de alguien era una de ellas.

—Intento comprenderte, Draco —dijo Enescu, todavía luchando por recuperar un ritmo normal de la respiración—, pero… Yo creí que… —Negó con la cabeza—. Perdona. Creo que interpreté mal tu comportamiento hacia mí, y el interés de tu madre, y… Realmente estaba imaginándome otra cosa. —Lo miró con reproche unos momentos antes de completar—: ¿Por qué me invitaste entonces a ir con ustedes de vacaciones si no estás interesado en nada más?

Draco agachó la mirada y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Tendría que desenmascarar las intenciones de su madre o…? No, por supuesto que no. Negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que… Pensé que te encantaría la idea de conocer América antes de regresar a Rumanía —mintió, elevando el rostro y encarándolo con seguridad—. Pensé que… podíamos convivir un poco más y con el tiempo, pues… Ya me entiendes. Pero no quisiera apresurar las cosas entre nosotros cuando todavía nos conocemos tan poco.

Enescu pareció resplandecer y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Me parece excelente, entonces. Darnos tiempo, claro que sí. —Con eso, sonrió ampliamente y Draco le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa torcida y obligada que no le supo nada bien—. Mientras tanto, aceptaré ese trago que me habías invitado hace rato, ¿te parece bien?

Draco asintió y, sin decir nada, caminó delante de él hacia el salón bar, mirando su reloj de pulsera y deseando que el tiempo pasara más aprisa.

* * *

Afortunadamente, no había plazo que no se cumpliera, así que, al fin, un poco antes de la medianoche, arribaron a la mansión Andrómeda y Teddy, y Draco tuvo la excusa perfecta para dejar de prestarle total atención a Enescu. Se habían acercado a la chimenea del vestíbulo principal para esperarlos, y Enescu se ofreció a retirar dos baúles que la chimenea escupió justo antes de la llegada de la tía y el sobrino de Draco.

Narcisa llegó al vestíbulo casi al mismo tiempo en que Andrómeda salía por la chimenea. Las dos hermanas se miraron con aprensión, se observaron de arriba abajo, como evaluándose, ninguna de las dos dispuesta a romper el silencio o saludar primero. Gracias a Merlín, fue Teddy quien, como siempre, rompió el hielo.

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó alegremente mientras sus ojos recorrían con avidez y emoción el enorme y elegante vestíbulo de la mansión—. ¡Recórcholis, tío Draco! ¿Aquí vives? ¡Qué casa tan grande tienes! ¿Ella es tu mamá? ¡Buenas noches, señora mamá de mi tío Draco!

Narcisa parecía azorada pero no de modo desagradable. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Teddy, de pronto, cambió su color de cabello ante todos ellos: pasó de tenerlo azul eléctrico a adoptar exactamente el mismo tono rubio de Narcisa. Draco miró a Teddy con orgullo y sonrió ampliamente. _Pequeño diablillo, eres todo un Black, _pensó.

Carraspeó y dio un paso adelante.

—Mamá, te presento a Teddy Lupin. Ted, esta señora tan elegante y hermosa es mi madre, de la que tanto te he hablado, madam Narcisa Malfoy.

Teddy caminó hasta Narcisa y le dio una mano, sonriendo mucho. Narcisa se la aceptó y le correspondió el gesto.

—¡Qué caballerito tan atento! —exclamó la madre de Draco, elevando los ojos para buscar los de su hermana, quien, hasta el momento, no había dicho nada—. Tiene nuestros rasgos, ni duda cabe. Es tan guapo como éramos nosotras de jóvenes, ¿cierto, Drómeda?

Ante la pregunta directa, Andrómeda sonrió levemente, elevó el mentón con orgullo, y susurró:

—Pero se parece mucho más a mí. Que no se te olvide que yo siempre fui la más hermosa de las tres —afirmó y Narcisa soltó una carcajada sincera.

Draco arqueó las cejas, sintiéndose aliviado. Había estado temiendo que aquel primer encuentro entre las hermanas Black resultara mal, pero, por suerte, parecía no haber sido así. Quizá… Quizá, al final, todo iba a encauzarse y a resultar bien, tal como Draco había visto que sucedía en su "vistazo"…

Narcisa caminó hasta Andrómeda y le tendió una mano. Su hermana, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se la aceptó y ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa pequeña y cómplice. Draco abrió la boca para preguntar si alguien deseaba algo de beber, cuando el ruido del carruaje aterrizando en el jardín frontal de la mansión los interrumpió.

Narcisa llamó a una media docena de elfos que les ayudaron a sacar sus baúles de la casa y, así, todos salieron hacia el jardín nevado donde el mago que conducía el carruaje los estaba esperando.

—Vaya… —comentó Teddy con los ojos muy abiertos, su aliento cálido formando vaho en la noche oscura y helada—. ¡Un carruaje que vuela solo! ¿Cómo le hace? ¿Es mágico como las escobas?

—En realidad, está tirado por thestrals —fue Enescu quien le explicó al niño—. Son caballos alados, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Pero… ¡Yo no veo nada! —aseguró Teddy, mirando con miedo hacia donde estaban los thestrals esperando con calma.

Draco sí que podía verlos. Había visto mucha gente morir durante la guerra, comenzando con Albus Dumbledore y terminando con su propio padre, quien había exhalado su último aliento entre sus brazos y los de su madre. Narcisa, incómoda porque ella también podía verlos, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia otro lado mientras el cochero las ayudaba a ella y a Andrómeda a subir al carruaje.

Curiosamente, a Draco no le ocasionaban repulsión. Le parecían misteriosos y hermosos a su manera. Se les quedó viendo fijamente a las cuencas vacías de sus ojos mientras Enescu le explicaba a Teddy que eran caballos invisibles para todos, menos para aquellas personas que habían visto morir a alguien durante sus vidas.

La explicación dejó a Teddy bastante pensativo y no preguntó más. Todos terminaron de abordar el carruaje, el cochero cerró las puertas y, azuzando a las bestias aladas, emprendieron el largo viaje de varias horas hasta los campos de la árida Texas.

* * *

Los pasajeros del carruaje se echaron largas siestas mientras duró el viaje; todos, menos Draco. Éste no podía dejar de sentir que se había olvidado de algo, y la sensación le molestaba como una piedra dentro del zapato. Además, la atención solícita y un tanto empalagosa que Enescu le dedicaba durante cada momento, ya estaba comenzando a cansarlo: era una suerte que Draco podía usar a Teddy como escudo contra eso, pues bastaba que el niño le sacara conversación para que Draco se entregara completamente a ello e ignorara a Enescu.

Por su parte, Andrómeda y Narcisa habían dedicado un par de horas a ponerse al día en sus respectivas vidas sin entrar, al menos durante ese rato, en temas peliagudos que pudieran causar que la una o la otra se pusiese triste o molesta. Draco las admiraba mucho a ambas brujas: eran tan similares, inteligentes y astutas… Éste no tenía dudas de que, tarde o temprano terminarían discutiendo sus diferencias, quizá hasta peleándose a punta de varitas pero, de alguna forma, Draco sabía que eso les haría bien y que terminarían estando más unidas que nunca antes.

Para cuando finalmente la carroza terminó de cruzar el océano, llegó a tierra y aterrizó en un campo aparentemente en medio de la nada, ya estaba amaneciendo en aquella parte del mundo.

Draco, el único despierto en ese momento, bajó de inmediato y observó a su alrededor. El rancho que Ethel le había alquilado era una moderna y enorme casa rodeada de un campo que, en aquella temporada invernal, estaba completamente seco, sólo con algunas plantas desérticas y matorrales meneándose ante el viento inclemente. A unos metros de la casa principal, estaban unas caballerizas y, según sabía Draco, la piscina quedaba en la parte trasera.

Ahí no estaba nevando, pero sí hacía bastante frío y soplaba un aire fuerte y helado. Draco se abotonó la capa que traía encima de la túnica y les ayudó a los demás a apearse del carruaje antes de conducirlos al interior de aquella residencia, la cual, a Merlín gracias, incluía un par de elfos jóvenes que los atendieron con fría cortesía.

Teddy, a pesar de haber estado profundamente dormido unos minutos antes, ya se encontraba completamente despabilado al momento en que dejó la carroza atrás. Entraron a la casa y Teddy comenzó a correr por todos lados, alegre por la novedad, animado porque…

—¡Mi padrino! ¡Voy a ver a mi padrino muy pronto!

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar a Teddy decir eso. Narcisa, quien también lo escuchó, miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, como cuestionándolo.

—¿Padrino, dices, Teddy? —preguntó Narcisa, todavía con los ojos clavados en Draco—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Fue Andrómeda quien se explicó:

—Oh sí, olvidé mencionarlo, perdonen. Ayer, cuando Draco tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos a Teddy y a mí, nos dio permiso de invitar a Harry Potter a pasar a vernos, ya que, desde hace un par de días, él se encuentra aquí en Estados Unidos. Te tomamos la palabra, querido sobrino —agregó, ahora dirigiéndose a Draco—, y anoche, cuando Harry nos llamó a la hora acostumbrada, le hicimos saber que podía venir aquí si le era posible y conveniente. Le pasé la dirección del rancho, como me autorizaste a hacerlo. Espero que su presencia no les moleste —finalizó, dirigiéndose especialmente hacia su hermana.

Draco intentó no ver ni a su madre ni a Enescu a la cara, ya que ambos parecían querer perforarle el cerebro con el puro poder de sus miradas.

—Está muy bien, tía, no te preocupes —le dijo a Andrómeda y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior—. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo darme una ducha y arreglarme porque tengo una cita de trabajo en un par de horas. La casa tiene habitaciones de sobra, elijan la que deseen y los elfos llevarán sus baúles ahí, y… Bueno. Pueden dormir un poco o bajar a comer algo. El desayuno está listo, basta con que se lo pidan a algún elfo. Yo… Yo los veré a todos a la hora del almuerzo, ¿les parece bien? Con permiso.

Dirigiéndoles apenas un leve vistazo a su madre y a Enescu, Draco se escabulló a toda prisa hacia la habitación principal que había elegido como suya durante aquella estadía.

Esperaba que, al bajar, ni Enescu ni su madre anduvieran ya por ahí. No tenía ganas de interrogatorios, no cuando había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, cuando ya tenía más de tres noches durmiendo terriblemente mal, y cuando se sentía tan nervioso porque no tenía idea en qué momento Harry Potter iba a aparecerse por ahí. Sentía que todo se le salía de control y no le gustaba. ¿No se suponía que aquel era solamente un viaje de negocios que iba a servirle de escenario y excusa para reconciliar a su madre y a su tía?

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haberse complicado? ¿Por qué tenían que haberse unido a esas vacaciones tanto Harry como Enescu?

Draco estaba convencido de que, si existía un infierno, seguramente era algo como eso.

* * *

Se desvistió y, fiel a una nueva costumbre que había adquirido en "el vistazo", se revisó los bolsillos de las prendas que se estaba quitando. No encontró nada y eso provocó que recordara algo.

_¡La carta de Bill Weasley!_

Se revisó de nuevo, y de nuevo, y nada. La carta simplemente había desaparecido. Draco se extrañó y trató de pensar en dónde podría haberla perdido… Quizá… Quizá se le había caído dentro del carruaje durante el largo viaje.

Se encogió de hombros y no le dio más importancia. Estaba seguro de que no era nada urgente y, si acaso era así, estaba convencido de que Weasley intentaría comunicarse con él a través de cualquier otro medio mágico.

Olvidándose del asunto, fue a ducharse y, durante los minutos que demoró en hacer eso y en ponerse uno de sus mejores trajes muggles, tuvo tiempo de descansar un poco la mente y tratar de relajar su alma turbada. Le era difícil porque, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos terminaban orbitando hacia Harry Potter y la posibilidad de volver a verlo.

Trató de calmarse a él mismo pensando que aquel día era jueves. Era un día laborable, así que, si Potter ya estaba trabajando, lo más probable era que no podría ir a visitar a Teddy quizá hasta el sábado, y si es que lo hacía de todas formas.

Ese pensamiento sí consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco. Respiró profundo varias veces mientras se decía a él mismo que podría con lo que fuera que se le pusiera enfrente. Iba a llevar a cabo sus dos negocios con éxito, iba a poner todo de su parte para que las dos señoras de la familia pasaran un excelente fin de semana donde pudieran ambas arreglar sus problemas, mantendría a Enescu alejado de él a una prudente distancia, intentaría divertirse al lado de Teddy y, sobre todas las cosas, si es que Potter llegaba a presentarse ahí en el rancho, lo ignoraría prestamente con la mayor dignidad que le fuera posible y… asunto arreglado.

Con todas aquellas resoluciones tomadas, Draco se sintió mucho mejor. Se dio una última revisada ante el espejo, bajó al piso inferior y buscó la cocina. El sitio era descomunal y estaba lleno de todo tipo de aparatos muggles y mágicos de la más alta modernidad. Se tomó un café, comió un poco de fruta y observó la salida del sol al otro lado de los grandes ventanales que daban a un campo enorme y despejado casi sin árboles. A lo lejos, se veían montañas con sus picos nevados.

Draco tomó un abrigo muggle, se lo puso encima de su chaqueta y caminó hasta el salón principal de la casa donde usó la chimenea para llegar a la dirección que Ethel le había proporcionado.

* * *

Regresó varias horas después, justo antes del mediodía. Había viajado hasta un poblado llamado Sweetwater que era donde estaban los cuarteles del equipo de quidditch en el que estaba interesado. El pueblo, mayormente mágico, era pequeño, pintoresco y muy viejo; parecía sacado de una típica película del Viejo Oeste. Ahí, Draco se había entrevistado con los directivos, vio jugar al equipo durante una hora y, finalmente, satisfecho con el precio y con la calidad de los jugadores, salió del pueblo convertido en el nuevo dueño de los Estelares de Sweetwater, el mejor equipo de quidditch de Estados Unidos, o al menos hasta donde él sabía.

Terminado ese negocio, volvió al rancho con la esperanza de almorzar con su madre y los demás invitados y, después, acudir a su cita con los indígenas que estaban en querella con la compañía petrolera.

Se sentía cansado y adormilado: tantas noches de desvelo le estaban pasando muy cara la factura, y más ahí donde la temperatura exterior era muchísimo más cálida que en Inglaterra. A esas horas del mediodía, el clima afuera estaba tan caliente como solía estarlo en Londres durante la primavera.

Llegó por la chimenea al rancho y se inquietó un poco cuando no vio a nadie alrededor. Se quedó quieto, aguzando el oído. Uno de los elfos se apareció y, sin hacerle ninguna reverencia, le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido: definitivamente, los elfos de América estaban muy mal educados.

—¿En dónde están las personas que llegaron conmigo esta mañana?

—Las damas se encuentran tomando un refrigerio en la terraza de la piscina, señor Malfoy. El señor Enescu, el joven Lupin y el recién llegado se encuentran los tres haciendo uso de las instalaciones de la misma, señor.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero el elfo desapareció y no pudo preguntarle más. ¿Recién llegado, había dicho? Draco se llevó una mano a la cara y se la frotó con cansancio. No podía tratarse de Harry Potter, ¿o sí? ¿De veras había podido llegar ya mismo, en pleno jueves laboral?

Draco suspiró hondamente y, embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos del bonito pantalón del traje muggle que traía puesto, caminó con paso lento y funesto hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Salió hacia una gigantesca terraza techada, donde encontró a su madre y a su tía sentadas ante una mesa de jardín, una frente a la otra y charlando queda y seriamente. Unos metros más adelante, estaba una piscina enorme. Allá, a lo lejos, Draco pudo distinguir tres figuras nadando y comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Se distrajo acercándose hasta su madre y tía.

Ambas mujeres se silenciaron cuando Draco llegó hasta ellas y las saludó.

Se notaban tensas pero tranquilas y Draco esperó que esa fuera una buena señal: una indicación de que estaban hablando acerca de todos esos años en los que habían estado separadas y de que, tal vez, al regresar a Inglaterra, lo harían más unidas que nunca. Un elfo se apareció junto a la mesa para preguntarle a Draco si deseaba algo de tomar. Éste, distraídamente -porque no podía dejar de echar vistazos hacia la gente nadando en la piscina-, le pidió jugo de naranja con hielo.

—Qué maldito calor hace en este sitio —les comentó a las señoras—. ¿Realmente los texanos se atreven a llamarle invierno a esto? ¡Estamos como a veinte grados centígrados allá afuera!

—Hijo, cuida tu lenguaje… —comenzó a amonestarlo Narcisa, pero se vieron interrumpidos porque de la piscina salió un hombre que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Era Enescu. Draco lo miró: iba vestido sólo con un bañador, por supuesto, y Draco arqueó una ceja porque no pudo evitar notar que el hombre tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Enescu, con una gran sonrisa, llegó hasta ellos, tomó una bata de tela ligera que había dejado sobre una silla y se la puso después de secarse la piel y el bañador con un movimiento de su varita.

—Hola, Draco —lo saludó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Todo te ha salido bien en tu negocio?

Draco asintió e intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero no podía. Estaba tremendamente distraído porque, a lo lejos, alcanzaba a ver las otras dos personas nadando y jugando en la enorme piscina de tamaño olímpico.

Estaba seguro de quienes eran y eso lo estaba matando de los nervios.

—Mmm, sí… Todo muy bien, Emil… Gracias.

Enescu se sentó junto a ellos y entabló charla con Andrómeda y Narcisa. Intentaba incluir a Draco en la conversación, pero éste no le hacía nada de caso. La verdad era que Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a las figuras de Teddy y de Harry jugando en el agua azul celeste de la piscina.

Casi se ahoga con un hielo de su jugo cuando notó que los dos salían del agua y caminaban hacia ellos.

Teddy llegó primero.

—Cariño, no corras con los pies desnudos y mojados —lo regañó su abuela mientras tomaba su varita y le aplicaba un encantamiento para secarlo.

—¡Pero, abue! ¿Para qué me secas? Si ahora mismo voy a regresar al agua otra vez… —se quejó el niño, comenzando a comer de un plato con patatas fritas que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¡No comas mucho de eso! El almuerzo no va a demorar en estar listo.

Draco quiso decir algo para saludar al niño, pero no podía. Estaba como hipnotizado viendo a Harry venir hacia ellos.

El moreno, escurriendo agua por todos lados, iba acercándose con paso lento, desgarbado y muy felino. Venía, al igual que Enescu y Teddy, vestido con un bañador todavía mucho más sencillo y discreto. Era un simple pantalón corto de color verde que, Draco intuía, tenía que quedarle muy holgado cuando la tela estaba seca pero… No en ese momento. En ese momento, el bañador estaba _empapado _y, por lo tanto, se le pegaba a las caderas, al trasero y a la parte delantera de su entrepierna como una segunda piel, casi no dejando nada a la imaginación, haciendo que la sangre de Draco comenzara a bullir dentro de sus venas tan solo de verlo.

Además, el pantalón le quedaba un tanto flojo y dejaba ver una apetitosa línea de músculo en las caderas de Harry que Draco, sin duda alguna, mataría por lamer y morder.

Le dio un trago enorme a su jugo y se atragantó. Comenzó a toser justo al mismo tiempo que Harry llegaba hasta ellos, lo que le sirvió de excusa para desviar la mirada. Enescu, preocupado, comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? —le preguntó con un susurro muy cerca del oído.

Draco asintió.Por el rabillo del ojo,notó que Harry apretaba los labios y la mandíbula mientras fulminaba a Enescu con la mirada.

Draco se obligó a ver a Harry a la cara al tiempo que se zafaba del agarre de Enescu.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —lo saludó Harry en voz alta e inexpresiva. Se veía endiabladamente serio, casi enojado.

—Potter —respondió Draco con la voz estrangulada, obligándose a verlo a los ojos y no a cualquier otra parte de su anatomía, lo cual era sumamente difícil porque, diablos, ahí estaba parado justo enfrente y tan cerca, todo mojado y tentador. ¿Por qué demonios no se secaba o se ponía algo encima?

Todos en la mesa, incluido Teddy, se habían quedado muy callados y atentos, observando la conversación entre los dos magos con diferentes grados de indiscreción.

—¿Serías tan amable de concederme un momento a solas para hablar? —le pidió Harry entonces, enrojeciendo levemente de las mejillas, algo que Draco encontró estúpidamente adorable—. Hay… hay un par de cosas que necesito decirte.

No obstante, a pesar de sentirse obviamente turbado, Harry no dejó de ver a Draco a los ojos ni un sólo segundo y éste, para no dejarse ganar, les sostuvo la mirada. _Siempre muy valiente, ¿o no, jodido Gryffindor?_, pensó Draco comenzando a enojarse.

—Por supuesto, no veo por qué no —le respondió fríamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Pero no pienso dejar que entres a la casa así de asqueroso como vas, ¿qué acaso no sabes secarte? —le espetó.

Tomó su varita, apuntó hacia Harry y le aplicó el encantamiento de aire caliente para secarlo de la cabeza a los pies. Y no sólo lo secó: la ráfaga de aire dejó a Harry con el cabello terriblemente alborotado. Teddy y Andrómeda se rieron con ganas de su aspecto, y Harry, con una enorme sonrisa, se pasó la mano por sus mechones negros para aplacárselos. El muy estúpido parecía haberlo encontrado gracioso y eso sólo hizo que Draco se enojara más. Enescu, sentado junto a él, miraba a Harry como si no le cayera nada bien y Narcisa sólo observaba todo lo que pasaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Deseoso de acabar con eso lo más pronto posible, Draco miró a los demás y les dijo:

—Por favor, les ruego que nos disculpen. El señor Potter y yo vamos al interior de la casa a charlar un momento. ¿Les parece bien si nos vemos en una media hora en el comedor para almorzar?

No esperó a que nadie le respondiera. Sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso y excitado, y tratando de disfrazar esos sentimientos con un enojo que no era muy sincero en realidad, Draco comenzó a caminar hacia interior de la casa con Harry siguiéndolo justo detrás.


	25. La historia de Harry, primera parte

_**N****ota antes de comenzar:** Esto es… ¡El punto de vista de Harry desde su encuentro con Draco! ¡Y con capítulo doble!)_

_(Paciencia y serenidad, pequeños saltamontes. ¡Les prometo que les va a gustar y, después, lo que sigue les sabrá mucho mejor!)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2****4\. ****La historia de Harry, ****primera parte**

_Lunes 25 de diciembre._

Harry estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios. Corría de arriba abajo por toda la casa, llamando a Kreacher a gritos y pidiéndole ayuda para terminar de empacar todos sus baúles. El servicio de mudanza internacional que Hermione le había conseguido no iba a demorar en llegar a tocar a la puerta y él apenas llevaba la faena hecha a medias.

El maldito elfo anciano estaba escondiéndose para no ayudar y Harry estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.

Estaba abriendo la boca por vigésima vez para gritarle a Kreacher, cuando éste se le apareció enfrente y le sacó un susto. Vaya, ¿así que ahora el elfo tenía poderes de adivinación?

No obstante, antes de poder pedirle nada, Kreacher se inclinó y le dijo:

—El amo Harry Potter tiene una llamada en la chimenea de la cocina, señor. Su amigo el señor Ron Weasley lo busca.

Harry cerró la boca antes de decir nada y, molesto por la interrupción, corrió escaleras abajo hacia la cocina para averiguar qué era lo que Ron quería. Ya en la mañana se habían hablado para desearse feliz Navidad, ¿qué podría ser ahora?

Todavía no terminaba de colocarse delante de la chimenea encendida, cuando comenzó a hablar a toda prisa:

—Ron, si esto tiene algo que ver con las cartas que me ha estado enviando Gabrielle, ya te dije que yo no estoy interesado en inmiscuirme con… —se silenció porque, al acercarse al hogar, vio a Ron negar con la cabeza en movimientos muy enérgicos—. ¿Ah, no?

—No, no. No se trata de eso. No me lo vas a creer, compañero —dijo Ron con urgencia—, pero acabo de recibir una llamada de parte del hurón Malfoy, de entre toda la maldita gente.

De inmediato, Harry se inquietó por lo que fuera que Ron tuviera que contarle. Tenía _años _que no sabía de Malfoy, pero, por alguna razón, el rubio siempre era un tema de conversación que hacía saltar todas sus alarmas en cuanto escuchaba su nombre porque… Bueno. Porque nunca decepcionaba. Siempre era… _interesante, _por decirlo de alguna forma.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Te llamó? _¿A ti? _—_¿Y por qué no a mí?, _lo traicionó su inconsciente, pero al menos sólo lo pensó y no lo dijo en voz alta. Negó con la cabeza y le preguntó a Ron—: ¿Cómo supo tu dirección?

—Esa es una pregunta excelente —dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño. Tenía una taza de té en la mano y, por la manera en que la meneaba por todos lados, parecía haber derramado al menos la mitad de su contenido—. Recuerdo habérselo preguntado, pero el cretino me ignoró y cambió de tema. Pero olvida eso, lo interesante aquí es _por qué _me llamó. ¡No vas a creerlo, pero el muy desgraciado ha encontrado tu reloj!

Harry, en efecto, no podía creerlo. Se quedó boquiabierto mirando la cabeza de Ron entre las llamas y recordando, de golpe, su querido reloj perdido. Comenzó a enrojecer como en cada ocasión que se acordaba que, como un grandísimo estúpido descuidado, había extraviado aquella joya que era una de las pocas cosas materiales que realmente le importaban. Tanto se avergonzaba de haberlo tirado por ahí que no se lo había confesado a nadie con excepción de Ron y Hermione.

Sentía que iba a morir de pena y vergüenza si no lo encontraba, y más si alguna vez Molly le preguntaba por él.

Y resultaba que era Malfoy quien lo había hallado. Pero, en serio, ¿cuántas probabilidades existían de que aquello pudiera haber sucedido? ¿Sería una señal de algo?

Acalorándose, Harry recordó fugazmente una ocasión en la que se había topado con Malfoy en una fiesta del Ministerio e, impresionado por lo bien que se veía y creyendo que los años transcurridos habrían sido suficientes como para haber olvidado viejas rencillas, Harry había ido directo a invitarlo a beber con él con la esperanza de que pudiera suceder algo _mucho más interesante _después… Pero Malfoy se había girado a verlo como quien mira a una cucaracha aplastada contra el suelo y se había negado, por supuesto. Evidentemente, para él, no había pasado suficiente tiempo.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy halló el reloj… Es raro, pero supongo que no imposible —fue lo que le dijo a Ron mientras pensaba en todo lo anterior—. ¿Imagino que te lo devolvió y quiere la recompensa?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No, ojalá fuera sólo eso! ¡El muy maldito sabe que el reloj es tuyo! Me lo ha dicho así directamente. Y no sólo eso, no me lo ha querido devolver porque pone como condición entregártelo a ti en persona. Y dice que si no accedes, va a subastarlo.

Harry se decepcionó.

—Entonces no lo tiene, está mintiendo sólo para molestar.

—No, no miente. Sí lo tiene. Me lo mostró a través de la chimenea y pude comprobar que sí es tu reloj. —Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, Harry estaba incrédulo y no sabía qué pensar. Ron suspiró y completó—: Lo siento compañero. Le pregunté para qué demonios quería verte y me dijo una sarta de tonterías: que te admiraba mucho, que quería tu autógrafo y la oportunidad de hablar contigo por última vez antes de que te fueras del país y un montón de monsergas del tipo.

Harry casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¿Eso…? ¡¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?!

—Sí, amigo, pero evidentemente está mintiendo, ¿no lo crees?

La ilusión de Harry se pinchó como un globo.

—Sí, claro… tienes razón. Entonces, ¿qué querrá conmigo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—¿Realmente? Quién sabe. Con el hurón, todo es impredecible, pero… si preguntas mi opinión, no creo que sea nada bueno. Quizá quiere echarte un mal de ojo para que te vaya pésimo en Estados Unidos y burlarse de ti, no sé. Si decides verlo, yo que tú tendría cuidado. Me dijo que si estabas interesado en recuperar tu reloj, le mandaras una lechuza con la hora y el sitio.

Harry, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, le agradeció a Ron por el mensaje. Finalizaron la llamada y Harry corrió escaleras arriba a volver a buscar a Kreacher y continuar guardando su equipaje.

No obstante, durante un largo rato, no pudo dejar de pensar en Malfoy y sus misteriosas intenciones. Porque, en verdad, ¿a qué estaba jugando aquel cretino?

* * *

Las horas pasaron como arena entre los dedos y Harry tuvo que sacarse de la cabeza tanto a Malfoy como a su reloj. Los de la mudanza llegaron por cajas y baúles, y luego, Harry tuvo que hacer otro baúl con sus cosas más personales para llevarlo consigo al otro día cuando tomara el traslador.

Esa noche iba a cenar con Teddy y Andrómeda, así que, terminando finalmente de guardar todo lo necesario, se arregló con una túnica de mago en vez de usar ropas muggles (porque sabía que a Andrómeda eso le agradaba), y se marchó a Wootton Cottage.

Apenas entró por la chimenea, se encontró con todo un espectáculo. Andrómeda, con gesto angustiado, estaba reteniendo a un muy enojado Teddy entre sus brazos mientras los dos observaban una caja envuelta en papel que estaba sobre la mesa y a un búho posado en el respaldo de una silla. El búho, muy grande y bonito, los miraba a todos con sus enormes ojos ambarinos, luciendo nada impresionado y hasta aburrido. Andrómeda, en cuanto vio a Harry, exclamó:

—Oh Harry, ¡qué bueno que llegas!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica sin ni siquiera pensárselo.

—¡Me ha llegado ese regalo, padrino! —gritó Teddy al borde de las lágrimas, señalando la caja—. ¡Y mi abue no me deja ni tocarlo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo envía? —preguntó Harry caminando hacia la mesa para mirar la caja más de cerca. Tenía un sobre adjunto y la letra era bonita y elegante. Harry frunció el ceño. Esa caligrafía le era muy familiar…

—Este búho altanero acaba de llegar con la caja —aclaró Andrómeda—. De inmediato, Teddy quiso abrirla pero he tenido que recordarle, de muy mala manera, que uno no puede ir por ahí tocando objetos de dudosa procedencia.

—¡Pero es un regalo! —exclamó Teddy—. ¡Y hoy es Navidad!

—Teddy, espera —ordenó Harry sin levantar la voz. Algo de autoritario tuvo que tener su petición, pues Teddy dejó de lloriquear y de tironearse dentro del abrazo de su abuela. Se quedó quieto y obedeció, y Andrómeda, aliviada, lo soltó—. Tu abuela tiene toda la razón. Lamentablemente, en nuestro mundo mágico, tenemos que cuidarnos de los objetos de origen desconocido pues podrían estar impregnados de maldiciones del peor tipo… Con los años, te darás cuenta de que la maldad de alguna gente no conoce límites —susurró, casi como para él.

Con la punta de su varita, levitó el sobre y lo hizo abrirse. La carta salió y, flotando en el aire, se desdobló para que Harry pudiera leerla. Éste abrió la boca y jadeó.

—¡Es de Malfoy!

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—¿Quién es _Dragón_ Malfoy?

—Espera, Teddy… Voy a leer. —Azorado, Harry leyó la nota con rapidez—. Pues no dice mucho… Sólo les desea feliz Navidad a ustedes dos y dice que su intención es que Teddy sea el poseedor de _esto_ ya que es una reliquia de la familia Black y afirma que Teddy _se las merece… _—Se giró hacia Andrómeda y la miró con extrañeza—. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Andrómeda caminó hasta Harry y, usando también su varita, desenvolvió el papel del regalo. Ante ellos, se reveló una preciosa caja recubierta de cuero con el escudo de los Black hermosamente tallado en la tapa. Harry le dio otro toque de varita y la caja se abrió. Era un juego de pelotas de quidditch de la mejor calidad, muy antiguas y muy bonitas. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de la impresión. Él, que tenía toda su vida adulta jugando al quidditch, nunca había visto pelotas que, a simple vista, parecieran anunciar que valían una fortuna.

—Vaya… qué preciosidad —masculló.

—¡Harry! ¡Pero esto viene de parte de Malfoy! De Malfoy, de quien no hemos sabido nada de nada durante años… —le dijo Andrómeda—. ¿Por qué ahora…? No entiendo.

—A ver, yo quiero ver —pidió Teddy. Harry le permitió subirse encima de una silla para que pudiera echarle un vistazo al interior de la caja. Teddy soltó un alarido de placer—. ¡QUÉ BONITAS PELOTAS! Pero, ¿y sí servirán? ¡Se ven tan viejas!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alegría del niño. No obstante, la desconfianza de Andrómeda tenía fundamento. En verdad, ellos tenían toda la vida de no saber nada de parte de Malfoy, ni un acercamiento, ni una carta… nada. Era bastante sospechoso que, de pronto, sin motivo aparente, le enviara a Teddy un regalo que parecía ser una reliquia familiar de muchísimo valor.

Además… Estaba también el detalle de que quería entrevistarse con Harry para devolverle su reloj. ¿Estaban relacionados ambos eventos? ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba planeando Malfoy? ¿Quizá, cómo decía Ron, sabotear la salida de Harry hacia América como una manera de gastarle una divertida broma sólo por molestar, o peor, algo mucho más maligno?

Harry frunció el ceño, decepcionándose porque hacía unas horas él había creído que Malfoy _realmente _quería verlo para charlar con él. Había sido un estúpido forjándose semejantes ilusiones. Suspiró y le dijo a Andrómeda.

—No toquen nada. Voy a pedirle consejo a Hermione.

* * *

De ese modo, en una rápida llamada vía chimenea, fue Ron quien, todo histérico, le recomendó a Harry pedirle ayuda a Bill para que revisara que la caja no contuviera ninguna maldición. Hermione apoyó esa idea y le sugirió a Harry que enfrentara personalmente a Malfoy para preguntarle qué pretendía con todo eso, pero contando con la ayuda y el apoyo tanto de Bill como de Ginny, quien, siendo auror, conocía bastantes mañas para defenderse de magos oscuros.

Harry se sintió un tanto ofendido ante esa sugerencia, pues, ¿acaso él no había vencido al mismísimo Voldemort? Estaba bien que ahora fuera un simple jugador de quidditch, pero él creía firmemente que no había perdido sus habilidades como combatiente de las artes oscuras… o al menos, no mucho.

Como fuera, y a falta de mejores ideas, hizo lo que sus amigos le aconsejaron.

* * *

Resultó que el regalo de Malfoy estaba completamente limpio de magia oscura y, al contrario, Bill les informó que las pelotas parecían contener un encantamiento bastante benigno de protección y fidelidad hacia el dueño en turno.

Harry, incrédulo, insistió en que se quedaran con él en Wootton Cottage para que le ayudaran a enfrentar a Malfoy, por si acaso éste estaba bajo alguna maldición. Bill, sonriendo mucho, accedió. Ginny también porque, de cualquier forma, prefería estar ahí a estar en La Madriguera ayudando con la cena, según dijo.

Entonces, respaldado por los dos Weasley y con la autorización de Andrómeda, Harry decidió citar ahí a Malfoy a través del mismo búho que, curiosamente había estado esperando todo el tiempo ahí posado en la cocina, alimentado por un aburrido Teddy quien se había entretenido arrojándole al pico golosinas lechuciles.

—Llévasela a tu amo, por favor —le pidió Harry al enorme pájaro después de atarle una nota en la pata. El ave salió volando de ahí hacia la noche nevada.

* * *

—Harry… tranquilízate —le pidió Bill en tono apaciguador—. Malfoy ya está desarmado y no puede hacer nada ofensivo. Permítele que se explique.

Harry, quien tenía a Malfoy sujeto de la chaqueta y con la punta de la varita pegada a su cara, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y lo soltó bruscamente. Malfoy se giró a verlo con aire ofendido, casi herido, y se acomodó la ropa que Harry le había arrugado.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados porque… Porque _ahí había algo raro_ y se notaba a simple vista. Él, que había observado a Malfoy con detenimiento durante sus años de colegio, podía verlo con claridad: Malfoy había cambiado. Ya no lo miraba con el mismo odio y desprecio de antes, se notaba perfectamente en sus ojos. Ya no eran helados. Harry se devanó los sesos tratando de entender. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo que había provocado que Malfoy mudara la opinión que tenía de él?

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse culpable aunque intentó no demostrarlo. Tal vez aquella emboscada que le habían tendido a Malfoy apenas al salir de la chimenea, había sido demasiado.

Malfoy, obviamente, se sintió insultado. Quiso retirarse y le pidió a Ginny que le devolviera su varita. No obstante, Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar sin que se explicara primero, porque, después de todo, la seguridad de Teddy estaba de por medio. Le hizo preguntas que Malfoy respondió con burlas y sarcasmo, y fue entonces que Bill, quien parecía harto, le pidió permiso a Malfoy para revisarlo.

Ante el asombro de Harry (pues había creído firmemente que Malfoy se negaría), Bill pudo pasarle un encantamiento detector de malignidad. Terminó y, con una enorme sonrisa, se giró hacia Harry y le dijo:

—¿Lo ves, Harry? Nada maligno. Este es Draco Malfoy, nacido en junio de 1980 y quien no tiene encima ni un solo hechizo, maldición ni encantamiento que lo esté forzando a actuar en contra de su voluntad.

Harry se sintió francamente avergonzado pero, sobre todo, intrigado.

—¿Estás seguro?

Tanto Bill como Malfoy pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Tan seguro como que tengo años de trabajar rompiendo maldiciones de todo tipo. Este mago está limpio y no tiene malas intenciones hacia ti o hacia Teddy. Lo mismo que la caja de las pelotas. No tiene ni un solo rastro de magia oscura en ella —finalizó, mirando a Harry con divertida acusación.

Malfoy sonrió feroz y susurró en tono sugerente:

—Además, Potter, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero hace un par de años parecía que mi malignidad no te molestaba cuando nos encontramos en un evento y me invitaste a tomar contigo. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Yo te noté muy dispuesto a pasar tiempo a solas en mi perversa compañía.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: se sonrojó. Pero no sólo eso, también se sintió ridículamente halagado de que Malfoy recordara esa ocasión. _Wow, ¿eso quiere decir que quizá no le soy indiferente? _Escuchó a Ginny reírse de él pero no le importó.

La pelirroja le devolvió a Malfoy su varita, se despidió y se marchó.

Bill también decidió marcharse, pero, a diferencia de Ginny, él se despidió muy cordialmente de Malfoy, algo que descolocó completamente a Harry pero lo ayudó a confiar y a relajarse. Porque si Bill, quien era ahí el experto en maldiciones y quien acababa de escanear a Malfoy, confiaba así…

Finalmente, Malfoy y Harry se quedaron a solas en la cocina. Malfoy elevó el mentón y lo miró con ojos acusadores, pero Harry no se dejó amedrentar. Ahora que había pasado la desconfianza, lo único que lo hacía dudar era el misterio detrás de todo aquello. Realmente, ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando Malfoy?

—Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, puedo entregarte el reloj y largarme por donde vine, Potter. Además, creo que ya no tengo tantas ganas de charlar contigo como tenía antes. Ni siquiera te preocupes por darme recompensa alguna. No necesito ni quiero nada de ti —dijo Malfoy entonces con voz dura y le ofreció a Harry un paquete envuelto en papel.

Harry se lo aceptó, sintiéndose arrepentido de haberle hecho caso a Ron y a Hermione. Tendría que haber confiado más en su propio instinto. Tendría que haber sabido que, a esas alturas de la vida, Malfoy no iba a andarse con niñerías.

—No quiero que te vayas así, Malfoy —le dijo en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos—. De verdad quiero hablar contigo y escuchar tu versión. Especialmente, en lo que se refiere a Teddy y por qué has decidido buscarlo ahora. Además, si tus intenciones son honestas, entonces eso quiere decir que te debo una gran disculpa.

—De acuerdo. Revisa tu reloj, y entonces hablamos —acordó Malfoy después de suspirar con hastío, pero no engañaba a Harry. Éste se dio cuenta de que Malfoy también parecía más relajado y menos enojado.

Al menos, había aceptado no marcharse sin hablar. Harry comenzó a abrir el paquete y, de pronto y sin venir a cuento, escuchó a Malfoy emitir un gemidito.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, elevando sus ojos hacia él.

Malfoy parecía un poco sonrojado, pero aparte de eso, se veía bien. Parpadeó ante la pregunta.

—No-no. ¿Y bien? —le preguntó en tono brusco—. ¿Sí es este tu reloj?

Harry le dedicó una mirada extrañada y terminó de sacar el reloj del paquete. Soltó un jadeo de asombro y placer: en efecto, ése era su reloj, y no sólo eso… Estaba limpio, reparado, brillante y como nuevo. Se veía precioso y Harry sintió una emoción cálida y un gran alivio. No sólo lo había recuperado: también le habían dado toda una renovación. Le comentó lo anterior a Malfoy y luego le preguntó:

—¿Te lo encontraste así o tú lo mandaste a reparar y limpiar?

Malfoy le explicó que él lo había hecho, y Harry se sintió impresionado y agradecido. Se puso el reloj en la muñeca izquierda y lo observó unos segundos. Se le humedecieron los ojos: seguro que Molly estaría feliz de ver lo bien que Harry había cuidado el reloj (aunque no fuera cierto). Le agradeció todo a Malfoy y se ofreció a darle la recompensa.

Pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijo a los ojos con intensidad. Entonces, Harry sintió que se le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo porque Malfoy le susurró sonriendo y arqueando una ceja:

—Realmente no quiero la recompensa, Potter. Pero si insistes en darme algo a cambio… Se me ocurren algunas ideas.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Harry y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo, su corazón comenzando a latir a toda velocidad. ¡¿Malfoy le estaba coqueteando?! ¿Malfoy, quien lo había rechazado hacía años, ahora estaba ahí, buscándolo e insinuándosele?

¿Podía ser cierto tanta jodida buena suerte?

Harry abrió la boca, muy dispuesto a darle el visto bueno a cualquier cosa que Malfoy estuviera a punto de sugerirle, pero, para su mala suerte, ese fue el momento en que Andrómeda y Teddy entraron a la cocina y los interrumpieron.

Andrómeda, quien pareció captar en Harry las señales que indicaban que todo estaba bien con Malfoy y que sus intenciones no eran negativas, lo invitó a cenar con ellos y Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse ante eso. Le ayudó a Andrómeda a servir la comida mientras Malfoy charlaba con Teddy acerca de quidditch y Harry, cada vez más intrigado, ardía de ganas de poder quedarse a solas con aquel rubio para enterarse de una vez por todas de qué iba todo aquello.

* * *

El punto fue que, conforme pasaban los minutos de aquella cena navideña, Harry, en vez de obtener respuestas, se sentía más y más curioso y atraído hacia aquel mago a quien tenía años sin ver. En su mente, le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la aparente insinuación que Malfoy le había soltado un rato antes, _"S__i insistes en darme algo a cambio… Se me ocurren algunas ideas", _y no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso Malfoy querría llegar a lo que Harry había anhelado desde hacía años cuando, de pronto, volteó a ver a Malfoy y lo encontró convertido en un hombre exquisito, guapísimo, refinado y buenísimo.

Malfoy estaba tal y como a Harry le encantaban, tal como se los había recetado el sanador.

¿De verdad Malfoy estaría dispuesto a llegar a más con él?

_Bueno,_ pensó Harry, _sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, __¿no?_

La ocasión se le presentó pronto: Malfoy transfiguró su bufanda en un sombrero para que Harry pudiera usarlo durante la cena. La transformación era impecable, y Harry aprovechó para halagarlo y no sólo eso. Mirándolo fijo y sonriéndole de lado, le soltó en voz baja:

—Ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarme en qué otras cosas serás así de bueno y... de cuales otros talentos tuyos me habré estado perdiendo.

Malfoy lo miró con los ojos como platos. Para enorme beneplácito de Harry, no parecía asqueado ni horrorizado, sino exactamente todo lo contrario. Harry, fascinado y comenzando a saborear aquella conquista, le arqueó una ceja y le sonrió apenas levemente.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando Andrómeda, quien obviamente también había captado la insinuación, lo regañó discretamente y cambió de tema.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tan amena que Harry apenas sí podía creerlo. Se pasó aquellos minutos estudiando a Malfoy, su comportamiento y el modo en que se dirigía hacia Teddy y Andrómeda, y la verdad era que se sentía impactado. No se consideraba a sí mismo como la persona con la mayor inteligencia emocional del planeta, pero, por alguna razón, le parecía que Malfoy era sincero en el modo en que parecía _estimar _a Teddy y a Andrómeda. Quizá… Harry se rascó la cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que, quizá, simple y llanamente, Malfoy había madurado y sólo quería reencontrarse con su familia.

A Harry aquello no le venía nada mal. La verdad era que había pasado semanas enteras sintiéndose culpable por tener que abandonar a Teddy, así que… Era consciente de que Malfoy no sería un padrino sustituto a esas alturas, pero al menos Teddy tendría una figura masculina en quien apoyarse y confiar.

Andrómeda sirvió el postre y Malfoy le alabó sus dotes culinarias. En un momento dado, cuando Andrómeda confesó que Harry le había ayudado a preparar la cena, al estúpido imprudente de Harry se le ocurrió decir, mientras hacía con la mano el ademán de cortar algo a gran velocidad:

—Deberías verme con un cuchillo, Malfoy. Doy verdadero miedo.

Para su azoro, Malfoy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de terror. Comenzó a sudar, a estremecerse y empalideció notablemente, y Harry tuvo unos segundos para darse cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado ahí.

_El sectumsempra._

¡Merlín, pero cómo podía ser tan idiota para recordarle a Malfoy semejante ocasión! Avergonzado, Harry abrió mucho la boca y farfulló, estirando una mano hacia Malfoy pero sin atreverse a tocarlo:

—Lo-lo siento mucho, Malfoy. En serio, lo siento, no sé… No sé en qué estaba pensando. Dios mío, soy un imbécil.

Malfoy intentó sonreír y se notó que luchaba por tranquilizarse. Andrómeda y Teddy observaban su intercambio sin comprender palabra, y Harry no supo qué más decir. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue observar a Malfoy con gesto culpable. Éste se negó a verlo a la cara mientras se concentraba en respirar hondo para calmarse.

El momento desagradable pasó pronto gracias a Teddy quien intervino y, graciosamente, desvió la conversación hacia otros rumbos.

No obstante, la sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento se quedó calando muy hondo el alma de Harry, y éste sabía que era una sensación que le costaría dejar a un lado no sólo durante aquella noche.

Haber creído que había asesinado a Malfoy, era una de sus pesadillas más frecuentes. Si él se sentía así, no podía ni comenzar a imaginar el trauma que significaría aquel evento para el mismo Malfoy.

Sintiéndose terrible, Harry le siguió el juego a Teddy para cambiar de tema, pero no pudo dejar de observar a Malfoy con una comprensión cada vez más honesta.

* * *

Un largo rato después, cuando ya hubieron terminado de cenar y Andrómeda se hubiese enfadado un poco con Malfoy porque éste le mencionó a Narcisa, Harry y el rubio volvieron a quedarse a solas en la cocina.

Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy y eso era, por sí mismo, familiar y excitante, pero no en el sentido sexual de la palabra, sino en aquel que significaba "lleno de emoción a causa del desvelamiento de secretos". Porque para Harry, observar a Malfoy y preguntarse cuáles eran sus planes, no era nada nuevo en absoluto. Había sacado máster en esa materia en el colegio.

Aquel Slytherin taimado jamás decepcionaba y siempre era un misterio digno de revelarse.

Otra cosa aparte era que Malfoy no fuera en absoluto un sujeto de mal ver. Su apariencia era impecable y eso, sumado a sus modales suaves y refinados, daban como resultado que fuera todo un agasajo para la vista. En verdad, era un hombre guapísimo, quizá el más guapo con el que Harry hubiese tenido la suerte de encontrarse antes. Éste se había quedado totalmente embobado apreciando la estilizada figura de su cuerpo, revelada favorablemente gracias a las líneas de un fino traje muggle hecho a la medida, y ni hablar de las facciones perfectas de su rosto y lo bonito que era su cabello. Lo traía en un moderno corte que le sentaba muy bien: corto de la parte trasera y un poco más largo enfrente. Le caía sobre la frente en una cascada lacia y platinada, y a Harry le costaba creer que alguien pudiera tener el pelo así de tentador.

Así que Harry se dedicó a nada más que mirarlo mientras Malfoy se quitaba el sombrero con gesto triste y procedía a lavar los platos con ayuda de su varita. Harry se sorprendió todavía más cuando descubrió que, en efecto, Malfoy sí sabía limpiar de verdad, aunque fuera con ayuda de la magia.

Harry, sonriendo discretamente, se acercó más a él y comenzó a ayudarlo al tiempo que trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Intuía que Malfoy estaba tratando de arreglar su relación con su tía para luego reconciliarla con la señora Malfoy, y Harry no podía negar que encontraba aquellas resoluciones completamente válidas y loables. Así que pensó que podía ayudar.

Después de unos minutos en los que Harry había intentado animar a Malfoy a seguir adelante con su proyecto de reconciliar a las hermanas Black, lo vio sonreír ampliamente sin razón aparente.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú y tú ridículo sombrero —le respondió Malfoy y se puso serio. Carraspeó y miró hacia Harry—: ¿Quieres… Quieres aprovechar que mi tía se ha ausentado de la cocina para hablar conmigo de una vez por todas de los temas que te preocupan? O, en vez de eso, quizá podríamos…

Harry dejó de secar platos y también lo miró. El corazón había comenzado a latirle mucho más rápido.

—¿Podríamos, qué, Malfoy? —lo animó, intentando sonar lo suficientemente insinuante para confirmarle que sí, que él también deseaba quedarse a solas con él y llegar a mucho más.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza y miró a Harry de reojo, y éste encontró ese gesto estúpidamente adorable.

—O... podríamos bebernos algo aquí con Andrómeda y, luego, no lo sé... salir de aquí, juntos, y yo podría invitarte un trago más fuerte en mi apartamento, donde podremos hablar largo y tendido del tema que quieras.

Harry sonrió, emocionándose mucho.

_JODER. _Malfoy acababa de invitarlo a ir a su apartamento. Malfoy, el mago más atractivo que Harry había conocido nunca (y mira que, con su historial de conquistas, eso ya era decir) y con quien tenía un pasado bastante turbulento, acababa de invitarlo a ir a su apartamento sin dejar a dudas de cuáles eran sus intenciones ahí.

Harry luchó con ganas para no soltar un grito de triunfo. Con la mayor serenidad que pudo fingir, respondió:

—Me parece una idea excelente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Irás a meterte tú solo a mi guarida de maldad después de que tuviste que recurrir a la ayuda de una auror y de un rompe-maldiciones para contenerme? —se burló Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se rió. Terminó con la última olla y la dejó a un lado. Se apoyó de espalda contra la encimera y también se cruzó de brazos.

—Digamos que... nunca he sido muy listo que digamos, puedes preguntárselo a Hermione, y digamos también que me encanta meterme en problemas. —Hizo una pausa donde se permitió mirar a Malfoy de arriba abajo de modo apreciativo. _Demonios._ Las manos le picaban por quitarle a Malfoy aquel traje muggle que lo hacía verse así de bien.

Soltó un suspiro y, de pronto, quizá porque acababa de mencionar a Hermione, pensó en lo que su amiga opinaría de Harry planeando irse a follar con Malfoy. Seguramente estaría horrorizada y le diría:_ pero, Harry, ¿has pensado en las repercusiones de eso? ¡Malfoy no es un cualquiera en tu vida!_

Harry frunció el ceño: su Hermione imaginaria tenía razón. ¿Estaba seguro de qué era en lo que se estaba metiendo? ¿No sería más sensato sólo hablar con Malfoy del tema que le preocupaba, irse a su casa a dormir y largarse al otro día a Washington?

Dejó de sonreír y le explicó a Malfoy que en verdad necesitaban hablar acerca de Teddy y de sus intenciones hacia él.

Malfoy aceptó y Harry volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo. Sonrió y frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estás vestido con un traje muggle?

Malfoy no le respondió. Le sonrió también y salió de la cocina.

Con la sangre ardiéndole en las venas y sabiendo que si se quedaba a solas con él, difícilmente podría contenerse de no tocarlo, Harry lo siguió.

* * *

Después de haber estado a punto de poder robarle un beso a Malfoy gracias al muérdago, ambos magos finalmente se despidieron de la anfitriona y del pequeño Ted y se encaminaron a la cocina para tomar la red flu. Malfoy, curiosamente nervioso, le dio a Harry la dirección de su casa y se adelantó.

Harry se sentía emocionado como hacía años no se sentía por una conquista, pero, al mismo tiempo, esa misma intensidad en sus emociones lo hacía ponerse en guardia.

Miró las llamas verdes por las que Malfoy acababa de desaparecer y analizó la situación. ¿De veras estaba así de loco como para ir a meterse al loft de Malfoy, de entre toda la gente, para tener un acostón con él justo la noche anterior a su marcha a América?

Pero fue justo ese pensamiento lo que terminó de convencerlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que precisamente por eso, porque al otro día iba a irse a otro continente, aquel polvo con Malfoy no podía representar peligro de ningún tipo. Malfoy también sabía a lo que se atenía. Sabía que Harry se iba al otro día y no le importaba: aun así lo estaba invitando a irse a follar con él. Era evidente que no esperaba nada más de parte de Harry. Además, Malfoy tenía fama de promiscuo: Harry sabía bien que no se le conocía ni una sola relación que hubiese durado más de una noche.

Así que, concluyó Harry, realmente no había riesgo de herir sentimientos ni causar rencillas. Así, si ellos dos volvían a encontrarse más adelante, especialmente ahora que Malfoy parecía querer formar parte de la vida de Teddy, no sería incómodo porque ambos eran adultos crecidos y responsables de su sexualidad que sabían bien en lo que se estaban metiendo.

En un polvo casual y nada más.

Convenciéndose de ello, Harry tomó polvos flu y siguió a Malfoy a través de la chimenea.

* * *

Salió a un loft tremendamente amplio, elegante y moderno. Harry estaba sinceramente admirado, pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo mejor, lo más bello y lo más apetecible del sitio era el mismísimo Malfoy. Éste, dándole la espalda a Harry mientras servía dos vasos con whisky, le brindó la oportunidad de observarlo sin reparos y provocar que las ganas de tocarlo y besarlo se incrementaran hasta casi volverse insoportables.

Malfoy colgó las cosas de Harry en un perchero y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Tú no tienes tu propio apartamento? —le preguntó Malfoy después de que Harry le hubiese comentado que su loft era genial.

Harry lo miró abrirse el botón de su chaqueta antes de sentarse en un sofá frente a él, cruzando las piernas de un modo extraordinariamente sensual. ¿Cómo hacía Malfoy para que el simple acto de sentarse fuera una clara invitación a follar?

Harry estaba tan distraído con lo que veía que no sabía ni qué estaba respondiendo. Hablaron de un par de tonterías más, pero Harry no aguantó la tensión. Se bebió el whisky que Malfoy le había servido de un solo trago. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo y no comprendía por qué. Generalmente, durante los últimos años, follar con la gente era algo que se había vuelto demasiado fácil para él y un acto casi rutinario. ¿Por qué con Malfoy lo sentía como si fuera _una primera vez_? ¿Por qué tenía el implacable presentimiento de que, si lo hacía, iba a cruzar una línea invisible y que ese era un acto del cual tal vez se arrepentiría?

Dejó el vaso sobre una mesa y miró directo hacia Malfoy. Malfoy lo miró a su vez con algo que parecía susto pero que indudablemente también era deseo.

Harry sentía que no aguantaba más.

—Malfoy —le dijo—. Dejémonos de tonterías, que ambos sabemos que esta no es una visita de cortesía.

—¿Ah, no?

Harry negó con la cabeza. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima al otro. Maldito Malfoy, ¿por qué era que lo encontraba tan cautivador?

—Creo que no. —Nervioso, Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, se quitó los anteojos, los limpió un poco y volvió a ponérselos. Intentó explicarle lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Decidió sincerarse con Malfoy: le contó de su desconfianza inicial, pero también de las buenas vibras que le había causado haberlo visto convivir con Teddy y Andrómeda. Confiaba en él. Por alguna tonta razón, pero así era.

—Puedes marcharte tranquilo, Potter —exclamó de pronto Malfoy cuando Harry le confesó que lo ponía nervioso que pudiera hacerle algún daño a Teddy y él no estuviera ahí cerca para evitarlo—. Puedo jurarte por lo que quieras que lo único que deseo es estar cerca de mi sobrino y que mi madre se reconcilie con su hermana. De hecho, hablando de juramentos —dijo y se puso de pie, dejando el vaso de whisky a un lado y abotonándose la chaqueta—, podemos buscarnos un testigo y hacer un juramento inquebrantable, tú y yo. Te juraré lo que…

Harry, obedeciendo a un impulso que no entendía de donde venía, enardecido porque le conmovía que Malfoy estuviese dispuesto a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, también se puso de pie. Caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban de Malfoy y, con un brazo, le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él bruscamente.

Incapaz de contenerse más, lo besó.

Lo besó con ímpetu y casi con enojo. Después de unos pocos segundos, Malfoy reaccionó y comenzó a corresponderle. Se aferró a las mangas de la túnica de Harry mientras éste lo besaba y lo besaba y gruñía contra sus labios. Harry, con la mente obnubilada por el deseo, lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo pegó completamente a él.

Malfoy se estaba sosteniendo de sus mangas con una ansiedad que Harry encontró enternecedora, y de inmediato intentó dejar de pensar en el porqué de eso. Decidió apresurar las cosas porque… No estaba seguro de por qué, pero le parecía que, entre más preliminares y besos compartieran, más y más iba a prenderse de Malfoy y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Sus manos, una sobre la espalda y otra sobre la cintura de Malfoy, comenzaron a moverse hacia abajo hasta terminar acunando posesivamente el trasero del rubio. Oh cielos, era perfecto, era firme y redondo y Harry creyó que iba a morirse sólo por tocarlo así por encima de aquel pantalón muggle que tan bien resaltaba la figura del rubio. Sintió a Malfoy emitir un jadeo ahogado dentro del beso animal que se estaban dando y, por alguna razón, eso encendió a Harry todavía más.

Tiró de Malfoy hacia él y restregó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus erecciones se frotaron entre las telas de sus ropas y ambos magos gimotearon.

—Joder, Malfoy —susurró Harry contra los labios suaves y deliciosos de Malfoy, sin alejar sus rostros, jadeando uno encima del otro—... No me equivoqué contigo, ¿cierto? Tú también lo estás deseando.

—¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? —masculló Malfoy y se meneó contra Harry, asegurándose de que el otro pudiera sentirlo perfectamente bien—. Vamos, Potter, no me decepciones... me habían dicho que eras listo.

Harry soltó una risita sardónica. Estar ahí con Malfoy sintiendo cada beso y cada caricia con aquella intensidad… era cualquier cosa menos el comportamiento de alguien listo.

—No sé quién te habrá dicho eso, pero... Si fuera un poco listo en verdad, no estaría aquí en tu loft, haciéndote esto, deseando... —_Desando poder quedarme toda la noche, deseando no tener que irme mañana. Es estúpido, yo soy un estúpido, no tengo idea en qué me estoy metiendo_—. Joder, Malfoy, pero es que, maldita sea, no pude resistirlo… No pude resistirte. Te ves… Eres...

_Eres lo que siempre había deseado y no me había dado cuenta, _pensó Harry, horrorizado de sus propios sentimientos, tragándose aquella frase porque no iba a cometer el error de decirle semejante disparate a alguien que, Harry sabía bien, era un mago ricachón y mimado que iba por toda Inglaterra acostándose con medio mundo sin tomar jamás a nadie en serio.

Furioso ante ese pensamiento, Harry soltó una maldición y volvió a arremeter contra la boca de Malfoy, besándolo tan duro que de seguro estaba lastimándolo. Lo besó así durante un largo rato, sin dejar de frotarse, sin dejar de acariciarlo, gruñendo y gimoteando cada vez que hacían algo nuevo y diferente con sus labios, casi derritiéndose cuando Malfoy sumergió la lengua en su boca.

Por Merlín y todos los putos magos, Malfoy era realmente ardiente y Harry creyó que iba a morirse sólo de estar ahí besándolo… No quería ni imaginar lo que sería llegar a mucho más con él.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Harry quitó sus manos del trasero de Malfoy y comenzó a abrirle la ropa. Le quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer a un lado sobre el sofá. Gimoteó agradecido cuando pudo recorrer con las manos la espalda y el torso de Malfoy aun por encima de la camisa. Malfoy llevó sus propias manos a los botones que sostenían la túnica de Harry para comenzar a abrirlos, pero éste no se lo permitió.

No quería desnudarse. No quería prolongar aquello más de lo necesario. Si así.. si así...

Negó con la cabeza y retiró las manos de Malfoy.

—Todavía no —le mintió, porque la verdad era que no pensaba desnudarse ni en ese momento ni más tarde. Separó sus bocas y apoyó su frente sobre la de Malfoy mientras miraba hacia abajo. Comenzó a abrirle el cinturón mientras murmuraba ardiente sobre sus labios—: Maldito bastardo calculador... te pregunté por qué te habías puesto este jodido traje muggle, tú, de entre toda la gente... Tú, a quien yo recordaba como alguien que odiaba a los no mágicos... Y aquí estás, vestido con sus ropas, viviendo en su territorio, usando sus tecnologías... ¿Qué pretendes con eso, Malfoy? ¿Volverme loco? ¿Ese es tu plan?

Malfoy soltó una risotada ahogada al mismo tiempo que Harry conseguía abrirle el pantalón.

—¿Volverte loco? ¿A ti? Mi buen dios, Potter —se burló—, no puedo creer que seas así de egocéntrico. No todos giramos a tu alrededor, ¿sab...?

No pudo seguir hablando porque Harry metió la mano debajo de toda su ropa y tomó su erección. Gimiendo y cerrando los ojos, arremetió contra Malfoy para besarlo otra vez, ahogando, de ese modo, los gemidos desesperados del otro. Lo acarició suavemente mientras, con la otra mano, le bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo más que podía.

Después de unos momentos de sólo besarlo y acariciarlo, Harry alejó su rostro del de Malfoy. Bajó los ojos hacia donde su mano acariciaba la erección palpitante del rubio. Gimoteó ante la vista: aquella erección era hermosa, apetecible, _deliciosa,_ y, joder, Harry tenía que comérsela ahora que tenía oportunidad o jamás podría perdonárselo.

—Malfoy... eres... Eres realmente hermoso. Y tan sexy. Nunca... Nunca me lo imaginé. ¿Por qué no hicimos esto mucho antes? —Y lo decía totalmente en serio. ¿Cuántos años perdidos entre ellos sólo porque Malfoy lo rechazó una vez, porque Harry había sido lo suficientemente orgulloso y tonto para no insistir, para no buscarlo más?

Quizá… si se hubieran encontrado mucho antes, quizá incluso podrían haber comenzado una relación. Quizá, si hubieran estado juntos, Harry no habría aceptado aquel trabajo en América que ahora se le antojaba como un verdadero castigo. Ya antes había dudado si había cometido un error al aceptarlo. Ahora, estaba convencido de que sí.

Volviendo a enojarse, Harry arremetió una vez más contra la boca de Malfoy y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Continuó usando su mano derecha para acariciar aquella erección ardiente, y con la otra mano, acarició la espalda de Malfoy hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cabeza. Lo tomó del cabello, maravillándose de su suavidad. Lo apretó en un puño y tiró de él hacia atrás. Le mordió el cuello con fuerza y Malfoy emitió un quejido de dolor y placer combinados.

Joder, iba a volverse loco. ¿De veras iba a poder conformarse sólo con eso? ¿Sólo con una paja, una mamada, algo así de impersonal y casual?

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por llevárselo a la cama a hacerle el amor una y otra vez toda la noche, pero…

No podía hacer eso. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Malfoy quisiera aquello. Por lo que Harry sabía, lo más seguro era que Malfoy sólo estuviera esperando un rápido desahogo para luego sacar a Harry a patadas de su loft y, "si te he visto, no me acuerdo".

Le dio una última mordida a Malfoy y levantó la cara. Ambos magos se miraron durante un segundo, jadeantes, sonrojados y calientes como el infierno.

—Sabes que te ves increíble con esta ropa y por eso la usas, ¿cierto? —susurró Harry.

Malfoy sonrió presuntuoso y Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

Sobrepasado, gimoteó y se dejó caer de rodillas. Sacó la lengua justo enfrente de la erección chorreante del rubio y lo miró, retador.

Oh sí, se la iba a chupar. Se la iba a chupar hasta hacerlo ver estrellas, para que, cuando Harry terminara y se fuera, a Malfoy le costara _mucho_ encontrar a cualquier otra persona que se la mamara igual que él.

—Mierd... —comenzó a mascullar Malfoy justo antes de verse interrumpido por la lengua de Harry.

Le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta de la erección del otro y se bebió las gotas de preseminal acumuladas ahí. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Joder, era delicioso. Harry hizo una pausa mientras observaba la perfecta y ardiente erección de Malfoy frente a su cara. Usó ambas manos para bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y acarició las piernas musculosas y casi lampiñas.

—Me moría por probarte —le confesó—. Siempre quise hacerte esto desde que descubrí lo bueno que te habías puesto, pero la verdad nunca pensé que me darías la oportunidad. Creía que me odiabas, pues cada vez que nos encontrábamos, parecías tan lejano, tan inalcanzable... Tan poco interesado. Hasta hoy… —Con una mano, tomó la erección de Malfoy y la acarició lentamente. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y siseó.

—Potter... Oh Potter, por favor…

—¿Desesperado, Malfoy? Imagínate como estoy yo que te he deseado durante años... —Comenzó a besar la erección de Malfoy mientras mascullaba, totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba diciendo—: ¿Por qué tenías que aparecerte justo hoy, Malfoy, _por qué justo hasta hoy..._?

Tomó la cabeza de la erección de Malfoy entre sus labios entreabiertos y la chupó... Malfoy gimió y enterró los dedos en los hombros de Harry, visiblemente complacido. Harry comenzó entonces a chupársela con ganas, con todo aquel deseo acumulado durante tantos años. Lo sintió temblar y se afanó todavía más, decidido a darle la mejor mamada de su vida para que jamás se olvidara de él.

Se metió toda la erección de Malfoy hasta la garganta y lo escuchó gemir profundamente. Llevó sus dos manos hacia el trasero desnudo del otro, acariciando lascivamente sus nalgas, rozándole la hendidura entre éstas, provocándolo, pidiéndole permiso.

—Oh, Ha... Ah. Potter, por favor, por favor... Tócame.

Harry sonrió y no se hizo del rogar. Apareció una buena cantidad de lubricante y, con los dedos embadurnados, le toqueteó entre las nalgas, buscando... Encontró su entrada y, sin preámbulo, sumergió un dedo ahí.

Malfoy respondió divinamente: jadeó, llevó una mano a la cabeza de Harry y lo tomó fuertemente del cabello. Harry gimió, asintió y, sin dejar de chupar y con un dedo profundamente metido en el trasero de Malfoy, masculló:

—Sí, Malfoy, así... fóllate mi boca, hazlo, por favor...

Tener a Malfoy follándose su boca con completa libertad lo hacía excitarse de un modo que no era nada normal.

—Joder, Potter... —siseó Malfoy al tiempo que lo tomaba de la nuca y comenzaba a empujarse dentro de él.

Harry no dejó de mover su dedo en su interior, y escuchó a Malfoy gritar roncamente cuando encontró su próstata.

—Ha... Potter, Potter, ya voy... Voy a…

A Harry le encendió el inminente orgasmo de Malfoy. Gimió con aprobación y se lo comió todavía más profundamente. Sumergió el dedo dentro del culo de Malfoy con mayor insistencia. Malfoy dejó salir un grito ronco, se echó hacia delante casi cayendo encima suyo, le tiró del cabello y eyaculó ardiente y espeso dentro de su boca. Harry gimoteó, ansioso por correrse él también, _maldita sea, _nunca se había sentido así de excitado sólo por hacerle una mamada a alguien.

—Oh, joder, joder —jadeaba Malfoy encima suyo, satisfecho y sonriente—. Oh dios, Ha... Potter... te a...

—¿Me, qué? —preguntó Harry con voz ronca, retirándose de Malfoy y sacando el dedo del interior de su cuerpo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos, bajó su rostro y lo miró con una intensidad que Harry no entendió.

—Te a-admiro, es lo que iba a decir —masculló. Harry sonrió y se puso de pie—. Podría obsequiarte algunos cumplidos bastante acertados con referencia a tu extraordinario talento oral, pero no quiero darte más motivos para que se te suba a la cabeza. Luego, tu ego pesará tanto que no habrá traslador que pueda llevarte a América —dijo Malfoy con su característico tono arrastrado. Pero la sonrisa enorme que tenía en la cara compensaba cualquier tono pedante.

Harry se arrojó sobre Malfoy por toda respuesta. Lo besó de nuevo de manera salvaje. Lo tomó de las caderas y se frotó contra él sin importarle que el otro estuviese desnudo y él, no.

Malfoy gimoteó y se permitió ser besado así durante unos momentos. Entonces, separó un poco la boca de la de Harry y le dijo:

—Si quieres, si quieres... puedes follarme —sugirió con voz insegura, tanto, que Harry se sintió extrañamente conmovido pero también asustado—. Vamos a la cama —añadió Malfoy.

Harry se alejó de él y y lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada durante unos momentos. ¿Ir a la cama? ¿Follarse a Malfoy?

Eso… eso sonaba genial. Sonaba demasiado íntimo. Sonaba extraordinariamente _peligroso._

Pero, al mismo tiempo… Joder. Quizá jamás en la vida volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacer aquello con Malfoy. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Además, se sentía tan a punto de eyacular que creía que no iba a aguantar.

—Yo... De acuerdo, vamos. Pero... pero tengo que confesártelo, Malfoy. Eres el polvo más ardiente que he tenido en años… Si te follo, no creo... no creo durar.

Malfoy, por alguna razón, pareció aliviado. Soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá para sacarse los zapatos y la ropa que Harry le había dejado enroscada en los tobillos.

—¿Te preocupas por eso? Como si yo hubiera durado mucho, también. No te mortifiques, Potter. Igual, podemos repetir una y otra vez, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, la noche es joven —finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Harry arqueó las cejas y no dijo nada. ¿Repetir? Mierda. Por alguna razón, prolongar lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo ahí con Malfoy le parecía lo más arriesgado que había hecho en su vida, y mira que con todo lo que le había tocado vivir, eso ya era decir.

Entonces, de pronto, Harry notó que Malfoy estaba comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa. _La camisa, _cuya tela cubría el torso de Malfoy, torso que el mismo Harry había dañado con el peor de los hechizos de magia negra que nunca había ejecutado. Aterrorizado e incapaz de mirar las cicatrices que él mismo le había causado, Harry dio un paso hacia Malfoy, lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa, lo levantó del sofá y lo besó con ardor, obligándolo a dejarse la prenda puesta.

_No, no puedo llegar a más, no, _era el pensamiento que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Todo aquello con Malfoy estaba resultando demasiado demandante e intenso. Con tanta historia entre ellos, todo se volvía muy personal y cercano.

Harry no podía arriesgarse a enamorarse de Malfoy. De él, menos que nadie. Estaba completamente convencido de que Malfoy jamás le correspondería. Haber recordado en esos momentos el maldito _sectumsempra _de los cojones, sólo era una confirmación de que habían sucedido cosas entre ellos que jamás se perdonarían.

Si después de todos esos años, Harry no había podido perdonarse a sí mismo por haber usado magia negra contra Malfoy, ¿cómo podría perdonarlo él?

Decidido a terminar con aquello para huir lo más pronto posible sin tener que pasar a la cama, Harry comenzó a abrirse la túnica a toda prisa. Malfoy llevó sus manos al cabello de Harry y lo peinó entre sus dedos. Harry se estremeció con aquella caricia porque se sentía _demasiado cariñosa, demasiado…_

Harry terminó de abrirse la túnica y sus manos se fueron directas a su pantalón. Liberó su erección y Malfoy dejó de besarlo para bajar la vista. Saber que Malfoy lo estaba observando con aquella avidez, provocó que Harry sintiera su excitación crecer de un modo que ya era imposible de creer. Se acarició él mismo y soltó un gimoteo, sintiendo que iba a correrse en cualquier momento.

—Hablando de polvos ardientes, Potter... Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí —masculló Malfoy. El rubio llevó una mano hacia la erección de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo él mismo, lento y suave. Harry gimoteó largamente y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Malfoy, sobrepasado. Malfoy le susurró al oído—: Voy a chupártela primero, Potter. Luego, podrás follarme en la cama, si es que te portas bien y te lo ganas.

Harry asintió con un gemido ahogado, meneando la cabeza contra el hombro de Malfoy. Éste soltó una risita, se sentó otra vez sobre el sofá, lo tomó de los muslos y lo acercó de un tirón.

Harry, con los pantalones a medio abrir y sólo con su miembro de fuera, apoyó las manos sobre el cabello de Malfoy mientras éste se lo tragaba de un solo bocado. Se metió la erección de Harry lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a chupar con frenesí, usando la lengua para oprimir la parte inferior, bebiéndose con gusto las gotas derramadas por la excitación, rasguñando un poco con los dientes y empapando de saliva. Con las manos, lo tocaba y acariciaba de los muslos, lo aferraba de las caderas, y lo agarraba de las nalgas para empujarlo más hacia él.

Harry estaba alucinado. Y pensar que había creído que _él _le daría la mamada de su vida a Malfoy. _Soy tan ingenuo_. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba sucediendo exactamente al revés.

—Oh joder, joder, oh Malfoy.

Harry apretó el suave cabello de Malfoy y tiró de él. En medio de las brumas de su éxtasis, alcanzó a escuchar que Malfoy se quejaba de dolor y trató de soltar su agarre, sin mucho éxito. Incapaz de aguantar más, se empujó hacia delante, clavó la punta de su erección en la garganta de Malfoy y comenzó a eyacular sin tener oportunidad de darle ningún aviso. Pero a Malfoy pareció no molestarle: se bebió cada gota derramada por Harry mientras éste, sobrepasado, se retorcía, cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios para sofocar los gemidos de alivio ante su liberación.

Jadeando para recuperar el aliento, Harry finalmente abrió los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y miró a Malfoy.

Le sonrió tímidamente.

No se había dado cuenta, pero no había quitado las manos del cabello de Malfoy. Después de habérselo aferrado mientras eyaculaba como si su vida dependiese de eso, en ese momento lo estaba acariciando tiernamente. Era… Joder, el cabello de Malfoy no sólo era hermoso, también era muy suave. Harry creyó que jamás se cansaría de tocarlo.

—Wow, Malfoy... —susurró sin aliento—. Eso fue genial. Ya decía yo que tenías verdaderos talentos ocultos. Me alegro de habértelos conocido antes de… —se interrumpió y carraspeó. _Antes de irme __a otro continente __y__ antes de que tú enc__ontraras__ a otro con quien sí qu__errías__ entablar una relación__, _fue lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Desvió la mirada, soltó a Malfoy del cabello, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a cerrarse el pantalón. No podía continuar mirándolo a los ojos. Aterrorizado, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que deseara más que tomarlo entre sus brazos, besarlo hasta perder la consciencia y acariciar su cabello toda la noche sin parar. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Se moría de miedo de que Malfoy volviera a proponerle ir a la cama, porque sabía que no iba a poder negarse y, después de ello, no estaba seguro de cómo podría continuar adelante con su vida sabiendo que aquello no se volvería a repetir.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Malfoy en tono casual y esa pregunta fue como si le echara encima un cubo de agua helada. Y él que había estado pensando que Malfoy lo invitaría a pasar a la cama.

Harry se las ingenió para no verlo a la cara mientras caminaba hacia el perchero y tomaba su capa y el sombrero de guarda que Malfoy le había hecho.

—Sí-sí, así es —tartamudeó—. Ya tengo que irme. Lo siento mucho, Malfoy, pero es que salgo de viaje mañana y, ¿sabes? Todavía tengo millones de cosas que hacer y que empacar y... Bueno. Tú entiendes, ¿cierto?

Bueno, era obvio que entendía. Malfoy tenía fama de echar a sus amantes de su casa apenas al terminar, así que, ¿por qué Harry sería la excepción? Sintiéndose terrible, Harry miró a Malfoy de reojo y sonrió tenso. Malfoy no le correspondió el gesto y Harry se sintió peor.

—Ha... Potter, yo... —comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero Harry no quería escuchar sus excusas para admitir que "sí, aquello había sido bueno, pero ya vete, por favor".

Jamás se había sentido así de vacío y triste al terminar de tener sexo con nadie. Se detuvo en su camino a la chimenea, se giró un poco y se obligó a mirar a Malfoy a los ojos.

Lo notó desconcertado, y eso también lo desconcertó a él. En todo caso, no quería arriesgarse a que Malfoy le pidiera que se quedara.

—Perdóname, Malfoy —se disculpó—, pero de verdad, te lo juro, no puedo... no puedo quedarme. Quizá... Quizá más adelante, si tú aun quieres... Mira, probablemente regrese a Inglaterra durante las vacaciones de Pascua para pasarlas con Teddy. Si se da el caso, y si tú continúas visitando a tu tía, y nos vemos, podríamos... Tú y yo... Bueno. Ya me entiendes. —Aterrorizado por lo que sentía y urgido por salir de ahí antes de avergonzarse más a él mismo, Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu. Antes de echarlos a la chimenea, añadió—: Te mandaré una postal desde América, ahora que sé tu dirección. Buenas noches, Malfoy. Feliz Navidad.

Diciendo eso, Harry huyó despavorido por la chimenea hasta su casa.

Llegó a la cocina de Grimmauld Place, arrojó sobre la mesa las cosas que llevaba en la mano y corrió hasta su recámara en el piso superior.

Sentía como si debiera huir de algo, pero no entendía de qué.

* * *

**_nota:_**

_¡Cuídense mucho! Si les es posible a ustedes y sus familias, no salgan de casa y eviten el mayor contacto posible con el exterior. Les mando todo mi cariño y espero que, cuando termine toda esta catástrofe, todos los que ahora nos leemos aquí continuemos y que no nos falte ninguno. ¡Los quiero!_


	26. La historia de Harry, segunda parte

**Capítulo 2****5****. ****La historia de Harry, ****segunda parte**

_Martes 26 de diciembre._

Le costó conciliar el sueño. Se pasó gran parte de la noche pensando en todo lo que había sucedido aquella tarde y recreando en su mente una y otra vez no sólo las fantásticas mamadas que había compartido con Malfoy, sino todo lo que había ocurrido antes de eso. La enorme casualidad de que hubiera sido Malfoy quien se encontrase su reloj y el tremendo detalle de haberlo llevado a reparar con alguien que sabía tratar joyas antiguas. El regalo que le había mandado a Teddy… _¡Una reliquia de su familia! _La cena navideña en la cual Malfoy se había comportado como todo un caballero. Aquella curiosa pero loable intención que tenía de reconciliar a Andrómeda con su hermana distanciada.

Los besos y las caricias que habían compartido ellos dos. Lo sedoso que era su cabello, el suave fondo de su garganta cuando se había metido la erección de Harry hasta dentro y lo había chupado con aquella fuerza, raspándolo un poco con los dientes mientras Harry le tiraba de las hebras platinadas de su pelo…

Acostado en su cama mientras la pálida luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana, Harry no pudo aguantar más. Se metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y se acarició su erección con rudeza, cerrando los ojos y tratando de reproducir la maravillosa sensación de la boca de Malfoy comiéndose su miembro, de los besos increíbles que se habían dado, Harry chupándolo a él, metiendo un dedo profundo, _profundo_ en su carne ardiente y suave y el culo de Malfoy aceptando su dedo, absorbiéndoselo, _oh cielos, ¿__cuán maravilloso__ se sentiría follárselo?, _Harry toquetéandole la próstata y Malfoy corriéndose en su boca…

El orgasmo, grandioso y enajenante mientras duró, se diluyó rápidamente y le dejó una resaca moral tan tremenda que Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse a proseguir con los planes que tenía para ese día, su último en Inglaterra.

Si ya antes se había sentido dudoso de aceptar aquel trabajo supuestamente maravilloso en Estados Unidos, ese día se sentía todavía mil veces más indeciso. Se acordó de lo triste que se había puesto Teddy cuando se habían despedido y, de nuevo, se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto.

Meneando la cabeza porque sabía que en ese momento ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, se encaminó con paso agotado hacia su ducha.

Mientras se enjabonaba, cerró los ojos y volvió a acordarse de Malfoy.

—Joder, joder, ¿qué maldito hechizo me has echado encima que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…? —masculló mientras se acariciaba su miembro resbaloso por el jabón e intentaba imaginar lo que habría sucedido entre ellos dos si Malfoy le hubiera insistido en ir a la cama, arrepintiéndose de no haber llegado así de lejos. ¿Harry se lo habría follado a él? ¿Hubiese sido Malfoy quien habría insistido en penetrarlo? Harry no tenía idea y descubrió que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que ambas alternativas lo emocionaban por igual, y _oh dios mío, _sólo de pensarlo se quería morir.

_¿Por qué no aceptaste, grandísimo estúpido? _Seguramente, jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad con él.

Jadeando desfalleciente, volvió a eyacular mientras se imaginaba penetrando con fuerza el culo de Malfoy mientras lo tenía doblado enfrente de él.

Cuando todo finalizó, se sintió miserable y vacío.

De verdad, no quería irse a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Salió de la ducha y se vistió a toda prisa para ir a buscar la ayuda que creía que necesitaba.

Se le había ocurrido algo de repente porque eso que le estaba sucediendo aquella mañana no era ni medianamente normal. Harry había tenido sexo con _d__o__cenas _de hombres y de mujeres durante su vida, y _nadie _lo había hecho sentir así, nadie lo había dejado sintiéndose como un despojo humano todavía un día después. Algo no marchaba bien y, de pronto, recordó el vaso de whisky que Malfoy le había dado a beber justo al llegar a su loft.

Harry, estúpidamente confiado, se lo había empinado de un solo trago y luego pasó lo que pasó.

_Sí, eso tiene que ser, _pensaba mientras terminaba de arreglarse y bajaba a la cocina a las carreras a comerse una tostada del desayuno que Kreacher le había preparado. _Eso tiene que ser, porque, de otro modo…_

Muy ansioso, tomó un gorro y un abrigo, se disculpó con el elfo y salió pitando de la casa. Ya en la calle, se desapareció con rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

Cuando entró a la pequeña oficina que Bill ocupaba en Gringotts, el banco apenas tenía pocos minutos de haber abierto sus puertas al público. Bill, a punto de llevarse una taza de té a los labios, se quedó asombrado cuando vio a Harry parado en el umbral de su puerta con los hombros y la cabeza cubiertos de nieve.

—Vaya… ¡Harry! —dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo enigmático y bajando la taza—. Esto sí que es… una enorme casualidad.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry mientras terminaba de entrar y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Con la varita, se secó la nieve que traía encima.

Bill soltó una risita, suspiró y dejó la taza sobre su escritorio.

—Es que vengo de ver a… —Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, sin dejar de sonreír—. A nadie, olvídalo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Supongo que lo que te trae aquí es urgente, pues veo que ni siquiera te has aplicado un encantamiento _glamour _para pasar desapercibido en el Callejón. ¿No te asaltaron tus múltiples fans?

Harry se quedó pensando en eso: Bill tenía razón. Por lo regular, cuando asistía a lugares concurridos, solía disfrazarse o cambiarse los rasgos un poco para no ser reconocido, o incluso, a veces, simplemente se cubría con su vieja y confiable capa de invisibilidad. Si ya antes, cuando había sido solamente un _héroe de guerra _la gente ya lo miraba con fijeza donde quiera que pasara, ahora que también era un _héroe deportivo _las personas se le echaban encima sin ninguna consideración.

Pero esa mañana estaba tan distraído que simplemente se había aparecido lejos de su casa sin pensar en nada de eso.

—No-no, nadie me asaltó —respondió mientras caminaba y se paraba delante del escritorio de Bill—, no hay tanta gente afuera. Todavía. Es bastante temprano, ¿no?

Bill se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Harry aspiró profundo y se armó de valor para confesar. Seguramente Bill pensaría que era un estúpido del más grande calibre, pero no se le ocurría nadie mejor en quien confiar. Era Bill o era San Mungo, y definitivamente prefería al primero.

—Creo que anoche Malfoy me dio poción de Amortentia en un vaso de whisky que me tomé en su apartamento —soltó con rapidez, enrojeciendo en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca—. Eso o… Me echó algún tipo de maldición encima, no lo sé. Quizá un _Confundus… _¡No tengo idea, Bill, pero sé que el maldito me hizo algo! No me siento… no me siento… _normal._

Se quitó el gorro que traía y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado. Las ganas que tenía de salir a buscar a Malfoy para poder volver a sentir sus besos y concluir lo que habían dejado a medias, no era en absoluto normal, en efecto. Tenía que estar bajo los influjos de algún tipo de magia.

El ceño fruncido de Bill se incrementó.

—No es posible. No te creo. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy no te haría nada como eso —afirmó con una convicción que asombró a Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices…?

Bill negó con la cabeza y sacó su varita.

—Voy a revisarte para quedarnos tranquilos, pero estoy casi cien por ciento convencido de que Malfoy no te ha dado a beber nada ni te ha echado ningún encantamiento.

Con eso, rodeó su escritorio y caminó hacia Harry, quien lo vio venir con alivio. Bill era su última esperanza. Estaba convencido de que Malfoy le había hecho algo ilegal, pero ni siquiera estaba enojado ni quería revancha. Lo único que ansiaba era volver a estar tranquilo y poder dejar de pensar en él, dejar de anhelar haberse quedado a pasar toda la noche con él.

Bill se paró enfrente y comenzó a aplicarle encantamiento tras encantamiento, murmurando los conjuros entre dientes. Después de unos minutos, terminó, meneó la cabeza, y volvió a empezar. Repitió la misma revisión, agregó algunos otros hechizos más y, finalmente, bajó la varita y suspiró.

—Harry… Lamento decirte que _no tienes nada._ Al menos, nada anormal ni mágico. Nada de pociones raras, nada de maldiciones. Estás limpio. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo, me temo, amigo mío, son tus sentimientos y emociones reales.

—_¿Qué?_ —dejó salir Harry con voz estrangulada. Se negaba a creerlo—. No. No puede ser.

Bill lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no puede ser? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Entonces, de pronto, abrió mucho los ojos—: ¡¿No me digas que _e__stás enamorado de Malfoy?!_

La pregunta fue como una bofetada. Harry se sentía aterrorizado.

—_¿No?_ Quiero decir, ¡no lo sé! —respondió sinceramente, llevándose las manos a la cara y caminando hacia atrás—. Sólo sé que desde anoche no puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¡Nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie! Normalmente, cuando tengo _algo _con _alguien, _me voy a mi casa y me olvido enseguida, ¿me entiendes? Nunca me pasó que… Antes, en lo único que solía pensar al levantarme por la mañana era en Teddy, o en mis amigos, o en las ganas que tuviera de ir a entrenar o en el partido que tuviera que jugar más tarde. ¡Jamás me había pasado que no pudiera dejar de pensar en alguien que apenas traté durante una noche!

Bill lo miró y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Pero, Harry… Eso no es totalmente cierto en este caso. Tú y Malfoy se conocen desde el colegio. ¿Qué no te pasó que durante un año completo estuviste obsesionado con él y lo seguías a todos lados? Recuerdo a Ron quejándose de eso.

Harry comenzó a caminar en círculos lo mejor que aquella pequeña oficina se lo permitió.

—Bueno, sí… eso es un _poco _cierto, pero… ¡No así! Ahora… ahora es diferente.

Bill se frotó la barbilla con los dedos de una mano.

—¿Follaron anoche, supongo?

Harry cerró los ojos, frustrado.

—No. Ni siquiera llegamos a eso… Nos hicimos un par de… Digamos que nos besamos _mucho _el uno al otro.

Bill sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, anoche tú y Malfoy _se besaron mucho, _y luego te fuiste a tu casa, pero te diste cuenta de que te encantó tanto lo que hiciste con él que sólo piensas en eso desde entonces, ¿cierto? Repasas y repasas en tu mente todo lo que vivieron. Y quisieras repetir, y llegar a más, y estás convencido de que por más que hagas cosas con él, no podrás sentirte satisfecho. ¿Me equivoco?

Harry jadeó.

—Eh… Sí, más o menos así. ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, sintiéndose humillado.

—Lo sé porque así me sentí yo justo después de haber tenido sexo con Fleur por primera vez. —Meneó la cabeza y miró a Harry con intensidad—. Mira, Harry… Sé que no son buenas noticias para ti, pero me temo que te has enamorado de Draco Malfoy. O estás a punto de hacerlo, en todo caso.

Harry negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, eso es una idiotez. ¡¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de alguien a quien apenas toqué?! —preguntó en tono histérico.

—Bueno, es que quizá no fue sólo por lo que hicieron anoche. Tal vez ya sentías algo por él desde antes que sólo necesitó de un poco de convivencia para aflorar, ¿no lo crees? Con toda esa historia entre ustedes… —Bill hizo una pausa como para darle oportunidad a Harry de replicar. Pero éste no respondió nada, así que Bill continuó hablando en voz baja—: Y eso, eso que _sientes _por Malfoy… Quizá no me lo creas, y no me preguntes cómo lo sé porque no puedo explicártelo, pero tiene mucho sentido y es de lo más natural.

—¿Qué? —graznó Harry—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú sabes que esta misma tarde me marcho a América, cierto? ¡Me niego a aceptar que _siento _algo por alguien a quien no voy a poder volver a ver! Porque, además, ¿qué tal si él no me corresponde? ¡Hasta donde yo sé, Malfoy nunca toma en serio a nadie! ¿No lees las revistas de chismes? ¡Malfoy es el soltero más codiciado de la sociedad mágica inglesa, famoso porque nunca se ha enamorado y su madre no puede casarlo!

Bill soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Bueno, quizá estaba guardando su virginidad de amor para ti, bobo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y gimió con fastidio.

—¡Eso no tiene gracia! —Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se dedicó a dar un par de hondas bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Entonces, ya más tranquilo y sin ver a Bill a los ojos, agregó—. Es que… Tú no lo sabes, Bill. Pero entre Malfoy y yo hay… hay _historia. _Pasaron tantas cosas entre nosotros. Yo sé que él jamás se enamoraría de mí.

Bill suspiró y se puso serio.

—Harry… —dijo, dando un paso hasta él y tomándolo de los hombros. Lo obligó a verlo a los ojos y sentenció—: No tengo manera de decirte por qué lo sé, pero créeme: Malfoy también siente _algo _por ti. Algo… Algo _muy_ fuerte.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, incrédulo. Negó levemente con la cabeza, pero por alguna razón, no pudo evitar pensar en las implicaciones de eso si es que Bill tenía razón.

—¿En… en serio? ¿Me lo juras?

Bill lo miró divertido y asintió.

—Te lo juro por la vida de mis hijas —dijo significativamente.

—Pero… ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo. Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte —bromeó y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Bill se rió un poco y agregó—: No es verdad, pero de todas formas no me lo creerías si te lo contara.

Harry dio un paso atrás y se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo. De pronto, la enormidad de todo aquello se le vino encima y se sintió sobrepasado.

—Pe-pero, aun así, aun si fuera verdad lo que me estás diciendo… ¡yo no puedo enamorarme! No ahora, no de él… Tengo que… Tengo un compromiso que cumplir en Estados Unidos, al cual no puedo fallar. ¡Ya he firmado un contrato! ¡Ya me han adelantado un cheque enorme! Bill… Enamorarme de alguien en este momento es lo peor que me podría pasar. Voy a… Me voy a ir a América y estoy seguro de que me olvidaré de Malfoy y de toda esta estupidez con el pasar de los días.

Con eso, convenciéndose de eso, Harry comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

—Pero, Harry, espera… —intentó detenerlo Bill—. Tú no te lo imaginas siquiera, pero… Tú. Tú y Malfoy… tienen muchísimo potencial. No tienes idea _de cuánto._

—No, Bill, está bien. Las cosas están bien así como van —dijo Harry, un tanto extrañado por las misteriosas palabras de Bill, pero intentando no tomárselas en serio... Ahora que sabía que al menos no estaba hechizado, se sentía más tranquilo. De alguna manera, se sacaría esa insana obsesión por Malfoy. Al poner un océano de por medio, seguro lo olvidaría rápidamente—. Te agradezco mucho todo, pero debo irme. El último favor que voy a pedirte es que me jures que no le dirás nada a nadie acerca de esto, mucho menos a Malfoy.

Bill, por alguna razón, pareció entristecerse.

—De acuerdo. Si eso quieres.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, gracias. Eres un amigo ejemplar, en serio. Bueno… Tengo que irme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de… Antes del viaje.

Salió como tromba de la oficina del pelirrojo sin darle tiempo a que le dijera nada más.

* * *

Se apareció enfrente de Grimmauld Place, entró a la casa y bajó a la cocina con la idea de comer un poco más, aunque en realidad no tenía apetito. Kreacher no estaba a la vista, pero Harry encontró su desayuno puesto sobre la mesa con un encantamiento que no le permitía enfriarse. Suspiró con pesar (sí que iba a echar de menos a su elfo en América) y se quitó el gorro y el abrigo.

Y hablando de abrigos… Notó, justo encima de una de las sillas, el abrigo que se había puesto la noche anterior. Caminó hasta él y lo levantó. Debajo, estaba el sombrero de guarda ridículamente largo que Malfoy le había transfigurado. Por alguna razón que Harry no entendía, se lo había llevado consigo sin ni siquiera pensárselo. Frunció los labios, sacó su varita y finalizó el hechizo de transformación que Malfoy le había aplicado.

Una bufanda de color rojo oscuro, muy bonita y muy fina, fue lo que quedó en sus manos cuando el sombrero dejó de ser sombrero y recuperó su forma original.

Harry pasó saliva y, sin poder resistirse, se acercó aquella prenda a la nariz. Prácticamente enterró el rostro en el esponjoso y suave tejido y aspiró su aroma, sintiéndose transportado a la noche anterior al apartamento de Malfoy, pues aquella bufanda, obviamente, _olía _a él.

Harry la miró y la miró. _Lo más correcto sería devolvérsela_, pensó. Pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse con ella, y no sólo eso. Estaba seguro de haber leído en algún lado acerca de un encantamiento "conservador", el cual, si lo aplicaba correctamente, ayudaría a que la prenda no se deteriorara, no se ensuciara y no perdiera el perfume que desprendía en ese justo momento.

Sonriendo triste, Harry suspiró y salió de la cocina llevándose la bufanda consigo. Iba a buscar ese hechizo para aplicarlo de una vez por todas. Quizá… quizá jamás podría tener nada con Malfoy, pero al menos deseaba quedarse con un recuerdo que le ayudara a evocar el maravilloso momento que había compartido con él.

Atrás se quedó el desayuno olvidado sobre la mesa.

* * *

Varias horas después, con esa bufanda a buen resguardo en el baúl que llevaba consigo para tomar el traslador, Harry llegó apresurado al Ministerio. Usando un gorro de lana que le cubría casi toda la cabeza y las solapas levantadas de su abrigo para taparse la cara, consiguió pasar desapercibido. Prácticamente corrió con su baúl levitando detrás entre la poca gente que andaba a esa hora en las oficinas. Llegó a un ascensor y luego al piso del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Se sentía profundamente deprimido por tener que irse así, solo. Les había comunicado a sus amigos más cercanos la hora en la que iba a tomar el traslador con la esperanza de que alguien se ofreciera a acompañarlo, pero todos habían fingido locura y nadie se lo sugirió.

Triste, Harry se imaginó que no deseaban prolongar la despedida más de lo necesario. Después de todo, ya le habían hecho el montón de fiestas y reuniones, probablemente ya estaban todos un poco hartos. Harry trató de comprenderlos y de no sentirse ofendido. Teddy ya había llorado mucho, no tenía caso continuar haciéndole pasar malos ratos. Quizá sería mejor esperar a verlo en la llamada vía chimenea que Harry haría más tarde a casa de Andrómeda.

Con eso en mente, llegó a la puerta de la oficina donde le habían indicado que lo estaría esperando su traslador. Giró el picaporte y abrió, asombrándose porque _sintió _que la puerta golpeaba algo y lo empujaba a un lado. Giró su cara hacia la derecha y casi se muere cuando descubrió que la persona a la que acababa de golpear con la puerta, era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, ahora vestido con una túnica de mago que le quedaba a la perfección, se veía _guapísimo _y lucía tan sorprendido como él de verlo ahí.

Harry abrió mucho la boca, aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería decir primero. Millones de posibilidades de _por qué _Malfoy estaba ahí pasaron por su cabeza, todas inverosímiles pero geniales, y Harry no quiso creer ninguna hasta que no fuera Malfoy en persona quien le diera una explicación. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando se vio interrumpido por un grito multitudinario:

—¡SORPRESA!

Harry casi pega un brinco del susto. Despegó sus ojos de Malfoy y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba lleno de caras conocidas. Comprendió al instante: era una fiesta sorpresa _(otra más)_, por eso todos se habían negado a acompañarlo a tomar el traslador.

Harry, todavía con el corazón palpitándole fuerte más por la sorpresa de ver a Malfoy que por la fiesta, se vio abrazado y saludado por todos sus conocidos, quienes lo alejaron de Malfoy y de cualquier posibilidad de hablar con él. De reojo, pudo observar que Malfoy caminaba hacia atrás y se quedaba en el rincón más alejado del salón, luciendo como si deseara poder estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí.

En medio de las charlas y de gente poniéndole bebidas y comida en las manos, Harry pudo notar que había un hombre que, en vez de acercarse a saludarlo, se había quedado parado junto a Malfoy. Lo miró a la cara y casi se ahoga con su propia lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que era Emil Enescu.

Enescu estaba mirando a Malfoy con ojos soñadores y una gran sonrisa que, al menos, Malfoy no le correspondía. Ambos charlaban entre ellos, pero, por la lejanía y la algarabía, Harry no alcanzaba a escucharlos.

Miró a Malfoy darle un gran trago a un vaso de cerveza que llevaba en la mano y sus miradas se encontraron. No obstante, no duró nada: Malfoy, de inmediato, desvió los ojos y continuó hablando con Enescu en voz baja.

Harry se obligó a dejar de verlo. Se obligó a tratar de escuchar y hablar con sus amigos y con Teddy, quien reclamaba toda su atención. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de echar vistazos dispersos hacia donde Malfoy y Enescu charlaban de una manera demasiado íntima, como si ya tuvieran tiempo de conocerse.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose preocupado. ¿Acaso Enescu estaría cortejando a Malfoy y tratando de hacer con él lo mismo que había intentado con Harry en Rumanía?

El mero pensamiento era angustioso y Harry comenzó a desesperarse.

Sin poder contenerse, sin importarle si alguien se daba cuenta o no, Harry se volteó a verlos con todo descaro. Lo hizo justo a tiempo para ser testigo de la manera en que Enescu se acercaba más a Malfoy hasta quedar pegado a él y, acto seguido, lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Harry, boquiabierto ante ese horrendo espectáculo, apretó los puños de la rabia que sintió cuando vio a Enescu dándole un beso en cada mejilla a Malfoy antes de soltarlo y sonreírle como el grandísimo imbécil que era. Malfoy sólo se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, y Harry sintió que la sangre le ardía y se le subía a la cabeza.

Malfoy asintió a algo que Enescu acababa de decirle. Entonces, inmediatamente se escurrió discreto hasta la puerta del salón y huyó por ahí. Harry lo vio irse y se sintió desolado, desconcertado y muy confundido. Porque, en primer lugar, no entendía por qué Malfoy había estado ahí, así como tampoco entendía por qué ahora se iba sin decirle adiós, y mucho menos entendía quién lo había invitado… ¿Acaso habría sido Enescu?

Harry giró su cuerpo hacia Enescu, quien se había quedado solo en aquel rincón apartado. Para su sorpresa, Enescu lo estaba viendo directamente a él, y el maldito bastardo le estaba sonriendo con burla y desfachatez.

Harry, furioso, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y aplastó el vaso de plástico que tenía en la mano. La cerveza se derramó pero él no pareció notarlo.

—¡Harry! —dijo alguien que llegó a su lado. Harry, azorado, se giró y descubrió a Bill, quien lo miraba con preocupación. Bill sacó su varita y limpió la cerveza de la mano y la ropa de Harry antes de decirle a toda prisa—: Si te lo estás preguntando, fui yo quien invitó a Malfoy. Le dije que quizá sería buena idea que viniera a despedirte. Lo acabo de ver que salió por la puerta, seguramente se sintió agobiado porque hay demasiada gente. —Se le quedó viendo a Harry durante unos segundos y como éste no decía ni hacía nada, lo empujó—: ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete, Potter, por amor a Merlín! ¡Alcánzalo!

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Bill un histérico "¡Pero, ¿para qué?!", pero se contuvo. Supuso que sí, que podría alcanzar a Malfoy al menos para despedirse y quizá decirle que, aunque no le creyera, lo de la noche anterior había sido bastante especial para él y le iba a costar trabajo olvidarlo. Así que asintió, puso el vaso roto en la mano de Bill, le dedicó una última mirada airosa a Enescu (quien todavía lo observaba a él con gesto burlón), y salió corriendo por la puerta a buscar a Malfoy.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se había alejado mucho: iba apenas a medio camino hacia los ascensores. Harry caminó hasta él a paso veloz.

—¡Malfoy, espera! —le rogó. Malfoy lo escuchó y, curiosamente, se dejó alcanzar. Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mejor de manera inmediata. Llegó hasta él, lo encaró y le preguntó—: ¿Ya… ya te vas?

Malfoy asintió en un movimiento un tanto frenético. Se veía alterado y Harry se preguntó por qué.

—Sí, Potter, lo siento… Yo… Yo sólo vine a traer a _Emil_, es que… él no sabía cómo llegar al Ministerio —se explicó, y Harry percibió que las entrañas se le retorcían al escuchar a Malfoy llamar a Enescu por su primer nombre—. Me pidió que lo acompañara, y pues… Pero sé muy bien cuando mi presencia no es grata en un sitio, así que…

Malfoy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como deseando huir. Harry no entendía por qué, pero no quería que Malfoy se marchara. Se acercó más a él.

—¿Tu presencia no es grata? —repitió y le sonrió—. Bueno, quizá no para todos, pero… Sé que Andrómeda y Teddy están felices de tenerte aquí. Y yo… Bueno, ya sabes lo que yo pienso de ti —añadió en voz muy baja, mirándolo intensamente. _Pienso que eres genial y que si no tuviera que irme a América, me encantaría conocerte mucho más. Y me preocupa que te estés relacionando con Enescu. _Y, hablando de eso—... No sabía que tú y Enescu se conocían —susurró, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de Malfoy.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—No nos conocíamos —respondió con voz hueca y extraña—. Bill nos presentó hoy.

—Ah —dijo Harry, sintiéndose infinitamente más aliviado, pero también un tanto extrañado. Seguramente Bill no tenía idea del tipo de caradura que era Enescu, sino, no andaría por ahí presentándoselo a la gente, y mucho menos a un heredero millonario y soltero como Malfoy.

Harry pensó todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy a la cara. Apretó los puños a los costados, sintiendo unas ganas imperiosas de tocar al otro. Malfoy se veía tan bien, tan pulcro, tan… _bonito. _Harry sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pero no se arrepintió de la elección de palabra. Realmente Malfoy era bonito, no cabía duda. Harry pensó que podía quedarse el día completo ahí parado, sólo admirándolo.

De pronto, sin previo aviso ni nada que lo anunciara, Malfoy se abalanzó sobre Harry, lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica, plantó su boca sobre la suya y comenzó a besarlo con una fiereza que lo asustó. Harry, sin poder creer que Malfoy lo estuviese besando de nuevo, se quedó quieto y maravillado durante unos segundos… Pero, entonces, reaccionó y, sintiéndose _realmente halagado _de que Malfoy quisiera más con él, comenzó a corresponderle con idéntico ímpetu.

Gimoteó, sobrepasado, porque el beso de Malfoy_ era increíble,_ joder, nunca antes nadie lo había besado así, con_ esas ganas,_ y Harry no pudo resistirlo, levantó las manos y aferró a Malfoy de la cintura para acercarlo más a él. Percibió el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy a través de la tela de sus ropas y gimió complacido, deseando que ese beso no terminara jamás, olvidándose de todo y de todos, olvidando que él iba a largarse en unos pocos minutos, olvidando que estaban en medio de un corredor del Ministerio y cualquiera podría pasar y verlos. Malfoy sumergió su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos y una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Harry.

Era un beso que no tenía comparación a nada que Harry hubiese recibido antes. Era… era como si Malfoy le estuviese diciendo _tantas cosas _con ese gesto, cosas que Harry no entendía pero se moría por entender. Quería que Malfoy se quedara a su lado y se lo explicara porque Harry, sintiendo una felicidad y esperanza inmensas, se dio cuenta de que ese beso era un gesto que nadie tendría con un acostón casual.

_Dios mío, ¿será posible que Bill tenga razón y Malfoy en verdad sienta algo por mí?, _fue el pensamiento que inundó su cerebro, que provocó que su sangre cantara rauda a través de sus venas, haciéndolo sentir más vivo y alegre de lo que se había sentido desde la noche anterior cuando abandonó el loft de Malfoy.

Y aunque Harry no quería que terminara, Malfoy separó su rostro del suyo después de varios minutos y Harry tuvo que dejarlo ir. Malfoy soltó a Harry de su ropa y dio un paso atrás. Ambos abrieron los ojos y, jadeantes y sonrojados, se miraron fijo, sin hablar.

Harry ni siquiera podía respirar de modo normal. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Aquel beso había sido increíble, y en su mente lo único que podía formular era "_quiero __más, __necesito __más, __dame __más". _Malfoy, por alguna razón, le dedicó una leve sonrisa triste.

—Si quieres más de esto —le dijo en voz muy baja—, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme. —Harry no respondió, sólo abrió mucho la boca, incrédulo. ¿En verdad Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo _más? _Pero entonces, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Malfoy añadió—: Como sea… Adiós, Potter. Que tengas buen viaje.

Con eso, el rubio le dio la espalda y caminó a toda velocidad rumbo a los ascensores. Se metió en uno y desapareció de la vista de Harry.

Éste, excitado, caliente, asombrado y feliz, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Su impulso primario había sido salir corriendo detrás de Malfoy, pero… Miró hacia la puerta donde esperaba su traslador.

No podía hacer eso. No podía correr en pos de Malfoy. Al menos, no en ese momento. Tenía un viaje que hacer.

Frustrado como no se había sentido en años, se frotó la cara con una mano y tomó una resolución. Iba a irse a América a renunciar y luego volvería a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible. Ahora que sabía que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a "darle más de _eso_", Harry, a pesar de todos sus miedos e inseguridades, estuvo convencido de que sería el estúpido más grande del mundo si no aceptaba su invitación.

Sonriendo mucho después de haber tomado aquella decisión, regresó a la reunión, ahora deseoso por irse porque sentía que, entre más rápido se fuera, más rápido podría volver.

* * *

No obstante, antes de que llegara la hora en la que tendría que tomar el traslador, buscó un momento para pillar a Bill a solas. Le reclamó en voz baja, hablando rápidamente:

—Bill, qué carajos, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando presentaste a Malfoy con Enescu?

Bill lo miró con gesto divertido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Eso quiere decir que mi plan dio resultado?

Harry lo miró atónito.

—¿Tu plan? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Al menos que tu plan haya sido perjudicar a Malfoy. —Bill lo miró sin entender y Harry suspiró y le preguntó—: ¿No tienes idea de lo imbécil que es el amigo de tu hermano, cierto?

Bill giró el rostro y buscó a Enescu con la mirada. Harry hizo lo mismo. En ese momento, el rumano estaba charlando muy amenamente con Andrómeda. Ella parecía encantada con sus atenciones y a Harry se le revolvieron las tripas de la rabia. Aquel mago sabía sacar provecho de su encanto y de sus modales refinados de niño de familia sangre limpia.

—¿Estás celoso de que Enescu y Malfoy… se entiendan? —le preguntó Bill en tono burlesco, regresando sus ojos a él.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No son celos! —Bill arqueó una ceja y sonrió, y Harry comenzó a desesperarse—. Bueno, quizá un poco, sí, lo admito, pero… Es mucho más que eso. Enescu no es tan inocente como aparenta, y no, no lo digo sólo por celoso, Bill, ¡deja de reírte! Mira —añadió, bajando la voz y acercándose a su amigo—. Bill, no se lo cuentes a nadie, pero he tomado una resolución. Lo más probable es que no me quede en América mucho tiempo, quizá… quizá vuelva pronto. Pero temo que en mi ausencia Malfoy y _e__ste __rumano_ se involucren más de lo que sería sano o seguro.

Bill lo miró como si no comprendiera.

—Pero, ¿que Enescu no está enamorado de Charlie?

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De Charlie? —Negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj. Joder, ya casi era hora de su partida—. Ya veo que no estás enterado de lo que realmente pasó entre nosotros. Te recomiendo que tengas una charla con tu hermano y le preguntes. Ahora… Joder, Bill, ya tengo que irme. Por favor, si puedes encargarte de que Enescu no esté rondando a Malfoy, yo te lo agradecería mucho.

Bill lo miró con seriedad.

—Está bien, Harry. Márchate tranquilo. Hablaré con Charlie y luego buscaré a Malfoy. No te preocupes. Yo tampoco voy a dejar que nadie intente lastimarlo.

Harry asintió, muerto de la curiosidad por saber por qué Bill parecía, de pronto, tan encariñado con Malfoy, pero sin tiempo ya para preguntar o charlar. Así que tuvo que conformarse con darle la mano al pelirrojo para despedirse y, luego, aspiró hondo para comenzar a decirles adiós a todos los demás.

* * *

El viaje fue largo, mareante y muy agotador. Y no sólo fue el paseo en traslador, sino también la llegada a las oficinas del Departamento de Control de Aduanas de MACUSA en Washington, donde los oficiales encargados no fueron muy amables que digamos mientras lo interrogaban y revisaban sus papeles.

Después de varias horas que le parecieron interminables, finalmente Harry llegó al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado en un bonito barrio llamado Georgetown. El clima ahí estaba igual de terrible que en Londres e incluso peor, pues estaba nevando muchísimo más fuerte.

Harry, quien durante todo el trayecto no había podido dejar de pensar que tal vez estaba cometiendo un terrible error al haberse marchado sabiendo que Malfoy le había ofrecido "más de eso" (y todavía más porque Enescu, el grandísimo pendejo, se había quedado dando vueltas a su alrededor cual buitre), llegó, arrojó su baúl en el primer espacio libre que encontró y no se molestó en desempacar. Tenía la esperanza de no tener necesidad de hacerlo si es que todo marchaba como él confiaba.

Sin perder el tiempo, se dedicó a contactar a la gente de MACUSA que Hermione le había recomendado y con quien ella ya había tenido comunicación previa para poder conectar su chimenea a varias casas en la red flu inglesa. Sin ningún remordimiento, añadió el domicilio de Malfoy a la lista.

Estaba a punto de dar un gran paso: iba a presentarse al otro día a las oficinas del Departamento de Deportes Nacionales de MACUSA a pedir su renuncia y no, no le importaba si lo demandaban por incumplimiento de contrato. Estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera para recuperar su libertad y poder regresar a Inglaterra.

No obstante, antes de hacer eso, quería cerciorarse de que lo que Malfoy le había dicho después de haberlo besado aquel día, era cierto.

_Si quieres más de esto, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme._

Harry sentía una emoción desconocida para él cosquilleando en su alma cada vez que recordaba aquel beso de antología que Malfoy le había dado y esas prometedoras palabras.

Si en verdad Malfoy había hablado en serio, Harry iba a aceptarle el reto.

* * *

Demoró todas las horas de la tarde en arreglar los trámites para poder hacer uso de la chimenea de modo internacional. Finalmente, justo a tiempo, un poco antes de las cinco, tuvo todo listo para llamar a Wootton Cottage.

Entusiasmado por estar a punto de saludar a su pequeño ahijado, Harry arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea y pidió la conexión. Después de unos minutos, le avisaron que estaba lista. Metió la cabeza en las llamas verdes y tuvo, ante él, la bonita y cálida cocina de la casa de Andrómeda.

Ella y Teddy estaban justo enfrente de la chimenea, esperándolo. Pero entonces, Harry reparó en que había una tercera persona parada ahí en la cocina, mirándolo atónito.

Era Malfoy.

Harry abrió la boca, azorado, acalorándose y sintiéndose inmediatamente emocionado. Era increíble lo que aquel mago lo hacía sentir con sólo verlo y no sólo por eso. Harry se sintió infinitamente agradecido con Malfoy porque éste había cumplido su palabra: en verdad estaba dedicándose a acompañar a Teddy y Andrómeda ahora que Harry estaba lejos.

Trató de recuperarse de la sorpresa y saludó:

—¡Hola! Eh… Hola a todos. Hola, Teddy —le dijo a su ahijado con inmenso cariño. Joder, no tenía ni un día lejos de él y ya lo extrañaba más que a nada.

Teddy pegó un chillido de emoción y se dejó caer frente a la chimenea, sentándose a centímetros de las llamas.

—¡Padrino! —exclamó y comenzó a lloriquear—. ¡Ya te echo tanto de menos! ¿Cómo es América? ¿Ya jugaste al quidditch allá? ¿Son tan buenos como nosotros? ¡Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho!

Harry se rió.

—No lo sé sinceramente, Ted, apenas estoy desempacando e instalándome. Esta ciudad está llena de nieve, todavía más que en Inglaterra, y no he podido hacer más. Ya que tenga noticias acerca de la habilidad de los americanos para el quidditch, tú serás el primero en enterarte de mi reporte.

Harry había decidido no decirle todavía nada a nadie acerca de sus planes de renunciar para volver a Europa. Quería asegurarse de que en verdad podría hacerlo antes de darles ilusiones.

Andrómeda se acercó más a la chimenea y se sentó en cuclillas junto a Teddy. Harry miró de reojo hacia Malfoy. Éste se había quedado parado a unos metros de la chimenea, sólo viéndolos. Se notaba incómodo, y Harry trató de pensar en algo qué decirle para hacerle notar que, al menos a él, le alegraba verlo.

Pero no se le ocurría nada. Andrómeda comenzó a charlar y Harry tuvo que ponerle atención.

—¿Cómo has hecho para conectar tu chimenea americana a la red flu inglesa, Harry? —preguntó Andrómeda con interés—. Yo tenía entendido que los trámites eran largos y costosos.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

—Eh… Bueno, sí, así es… Pero... Hermione me echó una mano. Se arregló con el gobierno de aquí a través del Ministerio inglés.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Malfoy sonreía.

—Vaya, Potter —dijo Malfoy entonces—. ¿Usando las poderosas influencias de tu amiga en el gobierno para beneficio personal? Qué… antigryffindor de parte de ustedes dos, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?

No obstante sus palabras de burla, el tono de Malfoy no era sarcástico. Era… quizá Harry era un iluso de marca mundial, pero estaba seguro de que Malfoy había sonado _casi cariñoso. _Harry sonrió mucho, aliviado de que Malfoy le hablara y de aquella manera. No se veía enojado con él por haberse marchado, y eso le dio muchísimas esperanzas.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, Malfoy —respondió Harry—: ser de Gryffindor no es sinónimo de "niño bueno". Además, no sé si tú lo sepas, pero a mí, el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de…

—Oh. Vaya, Harry Potter, ¡hola! —lo interrumpió de pronto Enescu, quien llegó y se paró justo a un lado de Malfoy, demasiado cerca. Para enorme horror de Harry, el rumano baboso le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a Malfoy, quien no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima—. ¿Qué tal las Américas, Potter? ¿Todo bien?

Harry sintió que el alma se le caía hasta los pies: se sintió desconsolado y furioso a partes iguales. Tuvo que hacer acopio de una serenidad fingida que no sabía que podía conseguir antes de responder con los dientes apretados:

—Todo va bien, Enescu, gracias por preguntar.

Andrómeda carraspeó y cambió de tema, lo cual Harry agradeció bastante. No obstante, mientras charlaba con ella y con Teddy, no podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran como por voluntad propia hacia donde Enescu y Malfoy estaban parados. Malfoy se veía _demasiado _cómodo con la cercanía de Enescu, y Harry se preguntaba por qué era así si el mismo Malfoy le había dicho que apenas se habían conocido aquel mismo día.

El miedo de lo que pudiera pasar entre Enescu y Malfoy se lo estaba comiendo vivo y no lo dejó disfrutar de la conversación.

Finalmente, después de un rato, Harry comenzó a despedirse. Miró hacia Malfoy y éste lo miró a él, expectante.

—Malfoy… Mira, yo… —Harry titubeó. Hubiera deseado decirle que más tarde iba a llamarlo a la chimenea de su loft, pero no se atrevió con aquel imbécil presente. Tendría que arriesgarse a llamar sin avisar primero. Suspiró y completó—: Malfoy y Enescu. Me dio gusto saludarlos a ambos, también. Que pasen buenas noches.

Sin decir más, sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y cortó la comunicación.

Sintiéndose solo y deprimido, se quedó ahí sentado en el minúsculo salón, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el reloj que Malfoy le había mandado a reparar.

Se dio cuenta que desde el día anterior, cada vez que miraba su reloj, invariablemente pensaba en Malfoy. Sonrió triste y suspiró, pensando en cuántas horas tendrían que pasar para que Malfoy se encontrara a solas en su apartamento.

El pensamiento de que Malfoy fuera a hacer con Enescu _cualquier cosa _lo estaba matando. Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía él sobre Malfoy como para exigirle fidelidad? Ninguno en absoluto.

Menos cuando Malfoy le había ofrecido "Si quieres más de esto, ya sabes en dónde encontrarme" pero Harry, en vez de tomarle la palabra, había decidido marcharse. Okay, lo había hecho por asuntos de trabajo, eso era cierto, pero… A Malfoy seguramente eso sería lo que menos le interesaría. Harry se había marchado y punto, dejándolo solo y libre. Y ahora Malfoy estaba en Inglaterra con Enescu, quien, Harry sabía bien, no era nada feo y tenía un poder de convencimiento que dejaba helado al mismo Dumbledore.

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos torturándose al imaginar a Malfoy "consolándose" en los brazos del rumano que más odiaba en todo el mundo.

* * *

Aguantó dos horas, ni un minuto más.

En consideración a Malfoy y para darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo si es que no quería conectar su chimenea con la suya, Harry pidió la intervención de una operadora para solicitar la conexión. Brindó todos los datos que le pidió una bruja regordeta de tez oscura, y, después de unos minutos, le avisaron que Malfoy había aceptado y su llamada estaba lista.

Extremadamente nervioso, metió la cabeza en la chimenea en un movimiento apresurado y casi se resbala pues tenía las palmas de las manos empapadas de sudor.

Reconoció la bonita sala de estar del fantástico loft de Malfoy y luego lo vio a él, parado ahí y vestido con una pijama. Sintiéndose tan torpe como si tuviera de nuevo sólo quince años, Harry levantó una mano para saludarlo y le sonrió.

Malfoy sólo se le quedó viendo como si no pudiera creerlo y no le correspondió la sonrisa. Harry se sintió peor.

—Eh… Hola, Malfoy. Buenas noches —comenzó—. Esto... perdona la intromisión. No… no fue mi intención molestar. Oh, ¿ya estabas acostado? Mm, perdona, es que acá apenas son las siete de la noche, verás, son como cinco horas de diferencia entre Londres y Washington y yo pensé… Bueno. Pensé en darte tiempo para… —titubeó. ¿Iba a atreverse a preguntarle por Enescu? Joder, sí. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que preguntarle, tenía que advertirle en todo caso. Agachó la cara para armarse de valor, la levantó y miró fijamente a Malfoy a los ojos—… La verdad es que no sabía a qué hora estarías aquí a solas. No estaba seguro si después de haber estado cenando con Andrómeda ibas a irte a algún lado con Enescu y, bueno... Eso… ¿No… no está Enescu aquí contigo, cierto?

Por alguna razón, aquella pregunta pareció molestarle mucho a Malfoy.

—Potter —espetó—, lo que suceda entre _Emil_ y yo, es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos. A ti, perdóname, pero no tengo ni siquiera por qué informarte si él y yo estuvimos juntos o no, si todavía está aquí o si vamos a desayunar huevos y tostadas mañana al levantarnos —finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿"Desayunar huevos y tostadas __mañana al levantarnos"__?_ Joder, Harry casi se muere al escuchar a Malfoy decir eso. Una amargura helada que jamás había conocido le congeló la sangre en las venas. No podía creer que Enescu estuviera obteniendo lo que él no había podido antes: pasar la noche completa con Malfoy.

De verdad, se sintió terriblemente desolado.

—Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió.

—Eso quiere decir que no te metas donde no te llaman, Potter. Ahora, te ruego que me expliques: ¿qué demonios haces buscándome en mi chimenea? ¿Esperaste a irte a vivir a otro puto continente para entablar una amistad a distancia conmigo, o qué mierda?

Harry, herido como nunca se había sentido antes, se descolocó ante lo dicho por Malfoy. Joder, porque, después de todo, ¿no había sido Malfoy quien lo había buscado a él, quien se le había insinuado primero, quien lo había invitado a su apartamento aun sabiendo que Harry iba a marcharse a América? ¿Quien lo había besado en el Ministerio invitándolo a regresar por más?

¿Por qué ahora se comportaba así? ¿Por qué parecía tan enojado?

—Malfoy, ¿te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me buscaste a mí y a Teddy después de haber vivido toda nuestra vida en el mismo jodido país? —rebatió Harry. Sabía que era un argumento un tanto infantil, pero no le importó, necesitaba dejar eso en claro—. En todo caso, la culpa la tienes tú. ¡Fuiste a buscarme justo el día anterior a mi partida!

Malfoy soltó una risotada de burla que sólo lo desconcertó más.

—¿Que yo fui a buscarte? ¿A ti? Mira, Potter, tanto bludgerazo te ha afectado el cerebro. Estoy convencido de que la acción de devolver un reloj que alguien ha perdido por inepto, difícilmente caerá en la categoría de "buscar a ese alguien". Busqué a Teddy y a mi tía, es verdad. Pero tú me tienes mucho sin cuidado, muchas gracias. Por mí, puedes quedarte en América el resto de tu vida, sin problema.

Harry apretó los labios, sintiéndose derrotado.

Bien. Ahí estaba. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Y él, el muy imbécil, que había estado a punto de renunciar a su trabajo para poder regresar a Inglaterra a intentar… A intentar lo que fuera.

Había sido un completo idiota. Bajó los ojos un momento antes de decir en voz baja:

—De acuerdo… ya veo que no… Que tú no… En fin, olvídalo, Malfoy. Te pido perdón por haber conectado tu chimenea con la mía. Mañana mismo solicitaré la cancelación. Si tanto te molesta, no debiste haber aceptado la llamada. Pero, supongo que no quisiste perder la oportunidad de echármelo en cara, ¿cierto? —le reclamó, enojándose otra vez—. Te deseo que todo te vaya muy bien, especialmente tu… tu amistad con Emil Enescu. Supongo que se merecen el uno al otro.

Con eso, Harry finalizó la llamada y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

De nuevo, se quedó como el grandioso imbécil que era, ahí a solas en ese apartamento helado y horrible, sentado en el piso de la sala. El odio que sentía contra la vida y contra Enescu fue acumulándose de a poco en su ánimo hasta que llegó el punto en que tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse porque, por culpa de su magia descontrolada, el piso comenzó a cimbrar a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo una y otra vez.

Después de un rato, ya con su magia bajo control, decidió poner todo su empeño en olvidarse de Malfoy y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

No obstante, saber que Enescu andaba revoloteando a su alrededor no parecía muy prometedor.

* * *

Aquella primera noche en Washington fue larga, fría y solitaria. Harry, arropado bajo las mantas de una cama desconocida, en un cuarto oscuro e impersonal mientras nevaba copiosamente tras la ventana, se había envuelto la bufanda de Malfoy alrededor del cuello y se había acostado así, con ella puesta.

Se sentía ridículo y tonto. Pero no le importó. Como fuera, nadie podía verlo. Nadie podría reírse de su ingenuidad y miseria.

Era curioso que Malfoy jamás le hubiese reclamado que le devolviera aquella prenda. Seguramente era porque tenía tantas bufandas que ni recordaba haber convertido aquella en un sombrero para dárselo a Harry.

_Bueno, mejor para mí_, pensó éste mientras se llevaba aquel tejido suave a la nariz y aspiraba profundamente. Dios, olía tan bien.

Cerró los ojos deseando poder dormir. Ya había pasado una noche de mierda antes, y al otro día tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a su primer día de trabajo.

—Sí, y hablando de eso —masculló para él mismo ahí en la oscuridad—. Ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer al respecto.

Tenía horas dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Siendo realistas, en ese momento y lugar, Harry no comprendía en qué demonios había estado pensando cuando aceptó aquel ofrecimiento de ir a Estados Unidos a trabajar. Quizá se había dejado deslumbrar por el honor que le estaban otorgando al elegirlo; quizá, su ego inflado le había asegurado que no había nadie mejor que él para ayudar a MACUSA a formar una liga de quidditch profesional que aspirara a competir a nivel internacional. Quizá se había deslumbrado por el dinero que iban a pagarle (había pensado en la herencia que podría dejarle a Teddy y eso lo entusiasmó). Quizá simplemente había pensado que era hora de hacer algo diferente, dejar de jugar y tomar un trabajo "más serio".

No tenía idea. Pero ahora, ya en Estados Unidos, tan lejos de todo lo que conocía y le era querido, todas esas razones le parecían tonterías. Sin mencionar el hecho de que parecía haber dejado su corazón tirado en el loft de cierto mago aristocrático de pelo platinado,

Meneó la cabeza y se prometió a él mismo que al otro día, ya con la mente despejada y a la luz del amanecer, lo resolvería.

* * *

_Miércoles 27 de diciembre._

Pudo dormir algunas horas y, al despertar cuando despuntaba el alba, no pudo evitar dejarse dominar por el aroma de la bufanda de Malfoy.

Se quitó la ropa bajo las mantas y, con los ojos profundamente cerrados mientras en su mente desfilaban todas las ocasiones en que había visto a Malfoy durante los últimos días, se acarició lentamente, abriendo la boca junto al tejido suave y perfumado de la bufanda, mojándolo con su hálito ardiente, eyaculando mientas gemía un solo nombre.

_Draco. Oh, Draco._

Al finalizar, se acostó en postura fetal durante un largo rato, apretando la bufanda con todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que Bill había tenido razón y él estaba jodido hasta la maldita médula de los huesos.

* * *

Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel primer día en las oficinas de MACUSA simplemente fue un fracaso total.

Sus colegas americanos eran insufribles y presentaban sólo dos tipos de actitud: o odiaban a Harry con una pasión que le recordaba a Snape, o lo idolatraban de un modo empalagoso tipo Colin Creevey que lo hacía desear salir corriendo.

Otra cosa que Harry no se había parado a considerar cuando se había apresurado a aceptar ese trabajo, era que, en su mayor parte, sería una labor de oficina porque el gobierno mágico de Estados Unidos no lo estaba contratando para jugar quidditch, sino que le estaban pagando para que ayudara a _diseñar, _con base en su experiencia como jugador, la liga de modo profesional.

Y como lo descubrió Harry cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde de aquel día y sentía que no lo soportaba más: el trabajo de oficinista no era en absoluto para él. Asistir a juntas interminables con otros oficinistas donde rara vez se llegaba a un acuerdo, era peor que estar muerto.

Llegó a su helado y vacío apartamento cuando ya pasaba de las cinco de la tarde, con dolor de espalda y con la decisión absoluta de renunciar. Si no era por cualquier otra cosa, al menos lo haría por salvar su propia vida porque _iba a morir de aburrimiento _si se quedaba ahí_._

Se conectó a la red flu en cuanto le fue posible. Teddy lo estaba esperando con expresión triste.

—¡Padrino! —exclamó el niño en cuanto la cabeza de Harry apareció en la chimenea—. ¡Se te hizo tarde! Ya son las diez y media… Pensé que se te había olvidado llamarme.

Harry sintió que una nueva culpa y malestar se sumaba a todo lo negativo que se le había acumulado durante aquellos días. Gimió.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Teddy, no fue mi intención. Me entretuvieron un poco más de lo esperado en la oficina, pero, en cuanto pude vine directo a la chimenea. Te quiero mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿cómo crees que me olvidaría de llamarte?

Teddy sonrió un poco ante lo dicho por Harry. Sentado como estaba frente a la chimenea, se inclinó como queriendo ver a Harry más de cerca.

—¿Cómo estás, padrino? Te ves… raro. Como si estuvieras muy triste y cansado. ¿Te hicieron jugar mucho al quidditch?

Harry soltó una risotada amarga.

—Ojalá fuera eso, Ted. Ni siquiera toqué una escoba en todo el día. Descubrí que este trabajo no es lo que pensaba que sería y… Bueno. Creo que debo resolver algunos asuntos antes de tomar una decisión, pero es probable que…

Se interrumpió porque Andrómeda llegó en ese momento a la cocina y se apresuró a saludarlo.

—¡Oh, Harry, por fin te conectas! Estaba temiendo que no lo hicieras. Teddy y yo te tenemos una noticia.

Harry miró a Andrómeda con gesto curioso. La bruja se veía muy bien, muy entusiasmada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Mi tío Draco va a llevarnos a Texas! —exclamó Teddy, elevando los brazos y poniéndose repentinamente feliz.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Harry.

Andrómeda sonrió más.

—Draco pasó hace un rato para extendernos una amabilísima invitación a acompañarlo a un viaje a Texas. Alquiló un gran rancho cerca de San Antonio, según nos explicó.

Harry no entendía nada.

—_¿Qué?_ —volvió a jadear.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco y Teddy se rió.

—Ay, padrino, qué gracioso te ves. ¿Por qué cuando algo se trata de mi tío Draco, siempre reaccionas de modo tan chistoso? —Harry abrió mucho los ojos ante eso e intercambió una mirada con Andrómeda. Ella sólo arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Teddy siguió explicando—: Lo que pasa es que mi tío Draco va a hacer un negocio en América, allá cerca de donde tú estás, y quiere llevarnos con él. También va a ir su mamá. ¡Vamos a irnos en un carruaje volador! Partimos esta misma noche.

Harry abrió mucho la boca, comenzando a entender. Andrómeda miró a Teddy con cariño y agregó:

—Harry, escucha: Draco nos ha permitido, muy gentilmente, compartir la dirección del rancho contigo por si puedes y deseas pasar por ahí a saludarnos en persona. ¿Supongo que estando en Washington no te costará tanto esfuerzo ni dinero llegar hasta Texas, o sí?

Harry estaba anonadado. Se quedó con la mente en blanco durante unos segundos: una sola información le rebotaba en las paredes de su cerebro: _Malfoy les había permitido a Andrómeda y __a __Teddy que invitaran a Harry a pasar por un rancho alquilado por él._

Le costaba creerlo. Pero… pero… Bueno, pensándolo bien, no tenía que significar nada, ¿o sí? Malfoy simplemente estaba siendo amable con Teddy, permitiéndole invitar a su padrino para poder verlo. No era nada más que eso.

Harry suspiró, desvió la mirada durante un momento y se preguntó si aguantaría volver a ver a Malfoy en persona sin lanzarse a comérselo a besos.

—¿Qué les parece si me dan la dirección de este rancho de Malfoy y yo…? Bueno, viendo cómo se ponen las cosas en el trabajo mañana, ya veré cuándo y a qué hora puedo aparecerme por ahí. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo podría transportarme. Supongo que igual podría hacerlo por medio de un vuelo muggle —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Teddy se puso tan feliz ante la perspectiva de volverlo a ver que Harry creyó que moriría de la ternura y el agradecimiento. Podría el mundo caerse a pedazos a su alrededor, pero al menos el cariño que Teddy le profesaba lo mantenía a flote.

* * *

_Jueves 28 de diciembre._

Harry se pasó toda aquella noche alternando entre sueños despierto y sueños dormido, de tal modo que, al despertar, no supo identificar cuál había sido cuál. El punto era que no podía dejar de imaginarse su encuentro con Malfoy: cómo se desarrollaría, las cosas que se dirían, los sucesos que pasarían.

El simple hecho de volver a ver a Malfoy lo hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas poder ir a ese rancho de Texas. Saber que Malfoy le había permitido a Teddy invitarlo lo llenaba de una estúpida ilusión aunque no significara nada en realidad mas que sólo amabilidad.

Además… Había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y eso era el hecho de que Enescu estuviese acechando a Malfoy. Harry sabía muy bien, quizá mejor que nadie, que Malfoy no era tonto. Sabía que no se dejaría engañar por un actor de cuarta como lo era Enescu, pero, de todas formas… Harry creía que era su deber poner sobre aviso a Malfoy acerca de lo que él sabía a ciencia cierta acerca de Emil Enescu. Una advertencia nunca estaba de más, terminó de decirse a él mismo para convencerse de que era su deber moral ir a Texas a ver a Teddy y aprovechar para hablar con Malfoy acerca de ese tema.

Si ya estando avisado, Malfoy consentía continuar "una relación" con Enescu, pues ese ya sería su problema y el de nadie más.

Harry no quería pensar mucho en eso, pero mientras se levantaba y guardaba lo poco que había sacado de su baúl, no pudo dejar de lado la infinita tristeza que le causaba darse cuenta de que Enescu, a pesar de sus defectos y a diferencia del mismo Harry, era un partido excelente para comprometerse de manera seria con el heredero de los Malfoy.

* * *

Terminando con su equipaje y después de arreglarse, Harry se fue con todo y sus cosas hasta las oficinas de MACUSA, decidido a matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Después de un par de horas en las que habló con toda la gente que debía hablar para conseguir lo que deseaba, pudo dirigirse a una oficina de trasladores donde, por una suma bastante elevada de dinero ("Es que es temporada alta, señor Potter, ya ve, ya casi es Año Nuevo"), pudo transportarse directamente a la ciudad de San Antonio.

De ahí, llegar al rancho que Malfoy había alquilado no le costó ningún trabajo: después de todo, una de las ventajas de provenir de familia muggle era que tenía una enorme facilidad para poder moverse entre esos dos mundos. Simplemente, tomó un taxi y ya, aunque el pasaje le salió en un ojo de la cara.

El lugar era enorme y muy bonito. A esas horas del mediodía y a pesar de la época invernal, la temperatura estaba bastante elevada y no era de extrañar, pues esa parte casi era desierto. Un elfo malencarado le permitió la entrada a la casa y se ofreció a llevar su baúl a una habitación de huéspedes. Harry, quien ya no tenía que regresar a Washington, aceptó complacido porque sabía que si los elfos lo trataban de ese modo era porque el amo de ellos (así fuera un amo eventual, como lo era Malfoy en ese momento), les había dado autorización.

El elfo le indicó que las señoras, el señor y el pequeño niño estaban en ese momento departiendo en la piscina.

Harry se sintió acalorado al instante en que imaginó a Malfoy "departiendo en una piscina". Abrió mucho los ojos y le pidió al elfo indicaciones para llegar al cuarto que le habían asignado.

—Necesito ponerme un bañador que traigo en mi baúl —le explicó a la criatura, quien sólo lo miró con asco, como si pensara "Demasiada información, humano".

Sonriendo mucho y sintiéndose bastante ilusionado de repente, Harry caminó hacia donde el elfo le indicó.

* * *

Bajó unos pocos minutos después, ya vestido solamente con un bañador de color verde y con una toalla enorme que había tomado de su cuarto. Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la enorme y solitaria casa en búsqueda de algo que pareciera llevar a una terraza o piscina, cuando de pronto una persona le salió al paso.

Se detuvo, congelado y horrorizado al ver de quién se trataba.

Era Emil Enescu, quien, vestido también con un bañador, había salido de algún corredor con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Harry y él se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro, fulminándose con la mirada. Harry no entendía qué era lo que ese estúpido hacía ahí.

—Oh, Potter —dijo entonces Enescu, recuperándose primero de la sorpresa—. Veo que ya llegaste. Sí, tu _ahijadito_ ya nos había contado que vendrías a verlo, pero en verdad no creí que sería tan pronto. Tenía la esperanza de no tener que ver tu cara de pazguato hasta el fin de semana o algo así. ¿Gustas un vaso de jugo? —le preguntó descaradamente, mostrándole el vaso que tenía en la mano y dándole un sorbo a través de un popote.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó Harry, estrujando la toalla entre sus manos,

Enescu soltó una risita que le erizó cada vello de la rabia.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Bueno, supongo que todavía es muy pronto para que la noticia sea del dominio público, pero podrías aprovechar para felicitarme. —Sonrió malévolo y agregó, mirando a Harry con odio—: Los Malfoy están bastante interesados en que yo pase a formar parte de su familia… si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Supongo que… supongo que en unos pocos días le daremos la feliz noticia a la Prensa y quizá, si te portas bien, te llegue una invitación a la boda.

Harry sintió que el suelo se abría ante sus pies y él caía en picada metros y metros hacia un abismo. La sensación fue horrible y lo dejó temblando. Sabía que estaba sudando y que quizá había empalidecido, pero intentó no demostrarle a Enescu lo mal que le habían sentado sus palabras.

—Vaya —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Pues… felicidades, supongo. Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera ir a saludar a mi _ahijadito._

Con eso, Harry rodeó a Enescu, alejándose de él lo más que le fue posible porque sabía que, si lo tocaba, así fuera por accidente, no podría contenerse de lanzarle una maldición de cualquier tipo. Mientras caminaba con paso titubeante y veloz hacia la piscina, alcanzó a escuchar la risita burlesca de Enescu detrás de él.

Luchando con todas sus fuerzas para ignorarlo, Harry apresuró el paso y finalmente llegó a una terraza donde encontró a Andrómeda sentada ante una mesa junto con la señora Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, dándose cuenta de que_ tal vez _se había precipitado al ponerse sólo un bañador antes de encontrarse y saludar a una bruja a quien tenía años sin ver. Nervioso, carraspeó y, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo con la toalla que llevaba en las manos, caminó hasta las dos señoras.

Andrómeda lo recibió con el mismo cariño que le profesaba siempre. Narcisa Malfoy, en cambio, lo miró de arriba abajo con el mismo desprecio que siempre le había dedicado y el cual era muy parecido al que el mismo Draco también le había otorgado hasta apenas hacía unos pocos días. Harry, bastante cohibido y arrepentido de haber ido a meterse ahí _(a un rancho alquilado por los Malfoy, dios mío, ¿en qué estaba pensando?), _casi corrió entonces hacia la piscina, donde se encontró con Teddy, quien lo abrazó llorando de alegría.

Y así, mientras jugaba y charlaba con el niño dentro del agua, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy y en su posible compromiso con un imbécil de semejante calibre como lo era Enescu.

Sintiéndose terriblemente desolado por haber perdido cualquier oportunidad con él, se concentró en no dejarse dominar por ese sentimiento de derrota y, en vez de ello, planeó hablar con Malfoy en cuanto le fuera posible.

Iba a aceptar que había perdido, claro que sí, pero no podía retirarse del juego sin antes advertirle a Malfoy el tipo de persona que era Emil Enescu. Iba a obligar a Malfoy a escuchar lo que Harry tuviera que decirle al respecto, así fuera lo último que hiciera ahí, así Malfoy lo corriera a patadas del rancho después de habérselo contado.

No le importaba nada ya.

—¡Mira, padrino! Ya llegó mi tío Draco —anunció Teddy de repente, señalando hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas las hermanas Black.

Harry giró la cabeza y se quedó con los ojos clavados en la extraordinaria figura de Malfoy, quien, _de nuevo _enfundado en un traje muggle de corte muy fino, estaba de pie entre las dos señoras sentadas. Desde la distancia, Harry observó a Malfoy sentarse junto a ellas y, luego, a Enescu acercarse a saludar y también a sentarse junto a Malfoy.

Harry se sentía más triste de lo que había estado en toda su jodida vida. Apretó la mandíbula, suspiró y se armó de valor. Se giró hacia Teddy.

—Ted, debo ir con tu tío Draco a hablarle de algo… ¿No te molesta?

Teddy, con gesto despreocupado, negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, padrino. Al contrario. Me gusta verlos a ustedes dos juntos, son muy divertidos.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y, sintiendo como si estuviera dirigiéndose a cumplir una condena de muerte al cadalso, salió de la piscina junto con el niño. Con paso lento, caminó hacia la mesa para pedirle a Malfoy la oportunidad de hablar con él por última vez.


	27. Los arces perdidos

**Capítulo 26. Los arces perdidos**

Draco no tenía idea a dónde estaba dirigiendo a Harry porque no conocía aquella casona, pero por supuesto que no iba a admitirlo. Lo que hizo para no quedar en ridículo, fue fingir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y entrar por la primera puerta que encontró, rogando que no fuera un baño o un armario.

Para su buena suerte, se encontró con un salón muy amplio lleno de aparatos electrónicos de tipo muggle, los cuales miró extrañado durante unos segundos. Reaccionó y se movió hacia dentro, para permitir que Harry entrara detrás de él.

Draco se quedó de pie junto a un sofá, no deseando sentarse para no darle la impresión al otro de que estaba esperando que aquella charla se prolongara más de lo necesario. Harry entró, cerró la puerta con suavidad y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió de lado, sin pizca de diversión.

—Vaya. Esto es lo que los muggles llaman "cuartos de televisión" o de entretenimiento. Había escuchado que, acá en América, la sociedad mágica estaba bastante adaptada a los beneficios y comodidades de la tecnología muggle, pero creo que esto es ridículo. Si no hubiera visto un elfo al entrar, habría pensado que esta era una simple casa muggle.

Draco estaba tan nervioso que ni escuchó lo dicho por Harry.

—Potter, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Podrías ir al grano, por favor?

Harry, solamente vestido _(casi desnudo) _con aquel pantalón corto de color verde, caminó hacia donde estaba Draco, pero sin acercarse demasiado. Lo miró a los ojos y, titubeando, comenzó:

—Sí, claro. Perdona, Malfoy. No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo. Son dos cosas, como te había dicho allá en la piscina. Primero, quiero agradecerte. —Draco arqueó una ceja, y Harry prosiguió—: Sí, verás... Quiero darte las gracias por haber traído a Teddy y a Andrómeda a este viaje contigo y por brindarles tu compañía y la de tu madre, y todo eso… Y también, claro, por haberle dado permiso a Teddy de que yo pudiera venir a visitarlo.

Draco meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Potter, no es necesario que agradezcas nada. Andrómeda es hermana de mi madre, y Teddy es...

—Sí, sí, es tu sobrino, ya lo sé. Pero aun así. Teddy es como un hijo para mí. Lo he visto crecer durante todos estos años y he intentado ser el mejor padrino posible para él, pero no puedo cegarme a la realidad de que el niño está bastante solo. Darme cuenta de que tu disposición a acercarte a él e incluirlo en tu círculo familiar es totalmente sincera, me ha aliviado mucho y me hace sentirme contento por él... Pero, te lo advierto, Malfoy, al primer intento de querer hacerle daño al niño... Créeme que cualquier persona que se atreva, deseará no haber nacido —concluyó Harry mirando a Draco con intensidad.

Sus ojos verdes refulgían como fuego y Draco se perdió en ellos durante unos segundos. Pasó saliva y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Ya te había dicho que podías despreocuparte de eso. Estuve dispuesto a hacer un juramento contigo, ¿lo olvidas? En todo caso, yo podría decirte exactamente lo mismo a ti y a cualquier otra persona cercana a Teddy. Sólo lo he tratado unos pocos días, pero ya estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvaguardarlo de cualquier daño. Así que... Estamos de acuerdo en ese punto, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros y no dijo más.

Se quedaron entonces los dos en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Era bastante curioso, pero Draco había dejado cualquier sentimiento de enojo muy atrás... En ese instante, sólo se sentía muy triste y muy cansado. Especialmente porque un momento antes, durante un miserable segundo, había albergado la esperanza de que lo que Harry deseaba hablar con él, fuera algo... Algo más personal.

Le decepcionaba que no fuera así y Harry sólo estuviese velando por los intereses de su ahijado.

—Y... ¿Qué otra cosa deseabas decirme? —masculló.

Harry, quien sólo estaba observándolo con fascinación, pareció reaccionar.

—Ah, sí. La segunda cosa que quería hablar contigo. Um... —dijo Harry, poniéndose repentinamente muy nervioso. Comenzó a moverse inquieto en su sitio y se llevó una mano al cabello. Draco deseó que mejor no hubiera hecho eso porque los músculos de sus brazos se le veían irresistiblemente apetecibles. Incapaz de seguir admirando aquella semidesnudez, Draco bajó la mirada y Harry continuó hablando—: Es... Es un tema un poco más delicado. Mira, Malfoy, voy a ser _muy_ sincero contigo y necesito que mantengas eso en mente, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry hizo una breve pausa y su actitud cambió de nuevo: pareció tomar alguna resolución y caminó hacia Draco, acercándose mucho más a él. Quedaron separados por apenas un metro de distancia, y entonces Harry comenzó a farfullar—: Por favor, por lo que más quieras, necesito que deposites toda tu confianza en mí y que seas consciente de que yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño. Menos ahora que, aparentemente, vamos a tener que convivir de vez en cuando a causa de Teddy. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que tú y yo necesitamos llevarnos, si no bien, al menos sí con cordialidad. Por el bien de Teddy. ¿O me equivoco?

Se cruzó de brazos, cubriéndose el pecho desnudo, como si de pronto se sintiera un poco cohibido de su desnudez. Draco distraídamente pensó que alguien con un físico de campeonato como ése, no debería sentirse avergonzado jamás de mostrarlo al público. Pasó saliva y afirmó:

—Por supuesto. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Tú y yo, llevando la fiesta en paz por el bien de Teddy e incluso de Andrómeda. Claro.

Harry asintió, satisfecho. Suspiró, se armó de valor y volvió a explicarse:

—Bien. Con ese punto clarificado y estando ambos de acuerdo, quiero que entiendas de antemano que lo que necesito decirte no lo hago para perjudicarte ni para hacerte sentir mal en ningún sentido. —Draco frunció el ceño, totalmente perdido. ¿De qué era de lo que estaba hablando aquel mago?— Y sobre todo, quiero que sepas que es verdad. Tan así que, si no me crees, estoy dispuesto a tomar Veritaserum, o a que veas mis recuerdos, o lo que sea, cualquier recurso que quieras utilizar, para que compruebes que no estoy mintiéndote.

Aquello ya estaba poniéndose interesante.

—Bueno, Potter, confieso que has despertado mi curiosidad —dijo Draco en un intento de humor, pero ni él ni Harry estaban sonriendo. Harry se veía endiabladamente serio y preocupado.

—Qué bueno, Malfoy. Además, mira... Voy a contarte acerca de _esto _porque, aunque no me lo creas, no quiero ver que te hagan daño. Voy a exponerte los hechos de_ algo_ que sucedió entre Enescu y yo y, a partir de entonces, lo que tú decidas hacer con esa información ya será tu entero problema y yo no volveré a inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, ¿te parece bien?

Draco miró a Harry, sintiéndose intrigado y desolado a partes iguales. Así que, ¿aquello se trataba de Enescu? Pero si ese mago era lo que menos le importaba a Draco en el mundo, ¿por qué Harry no podía verlo? Tuvo que hacer acopio de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no decirle _"Por favor, Harry, __Enescu es la menor de mis preocupaciones, en cambio tú… Tú__ inmiscúyete lo que quieras en todos mis asuntos; es más, sé parte primordial de ellos; __es más, sé mi asunto principal…_" Tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejarlo salir. En vez de eso, dijo en un hilo de voz:

—Está bien. Gracias... supongo. Pero, ¿por qué consideras necesario contarme lo que sea que sucedió entre Enescu y tú?

—¿Como que por qué? ¿Acaso tú y él no van a…?

Harry se interrumpió porque, de pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió y Enescu, precisa y _coincidente__mente_, asomó la cabeza, atajándolo.

—Oh. Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

En un movimiento brusco, Harry se giró a verlo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Sí, de hecho, así es! —espetó, comenzando a enojarse—. ¿Podrías, por favor, dejarme a solas con Malfoy hasta que terminemos de hablar?

A pesar de la molestia de Harry, Enescu parecía encontrar eso muy divertido porque le sonrió burlesco. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Esa manera de ser de Enescu le recordaba _muchísimo más _al Enescu del "vistazo" que al propio Enescu que creía estar conociendo ahí en su vida real.

—Lo lamento, Potter —se estaba explicando Enescu con voz amable—. Pero es que la presencia de _Draco_ es requerida con urgencia en la cocina. Aparentemente, los elfos no quieren servir el almuerzo si no es Draco quien les da las instrucciones y… como Teddy ya necesita comer algo, pues pensé que tendría que venir a avisarle. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que a ninguno de ustedes dos les gustaría saber que el pobre Teddy está pasando hambre sólo porque quieren estar aquí a solas, ¿o sí?

Draco frunció el ceño, extrañándose todavía más ante eso. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar con rapidez. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Harry había estado a punto de contarle de Enescu y, todavía más allá, se moría de ganas de averiguar los motivos que tenía Harry para desear hacérselo saber. No obstante, decidió que podía esperar un rato. Arreglaría ese tema con los elfos, almorzarían y, después, tendría tiempo para hablar con Harry de eso y de cualquier otra cosa más.

Ignoró a Enescu y buscó a Harry con la mirada:

—¿Vas a quedarte a pasar la noche aquí, Potter? Espero que Andrómeda y Teddy te hayan informado que estás cordialmente invitado a quedarte, si es que puedes y lo deseas así.

Harry, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Enescu y parecía querer matarlo con sus propias manos, se giró bruscamente hacia Draco, asombrado.

—Si… Si no te molesta, sí. Sí, claro —tartamudeó adorablemente—. Gracias.

Draco quiso sonreírle, pero se obligó a contenerse. No quería dejar en evidencia lo mucho que amaba a aquel hombre. Lo que hizo fue asentir con caballerosidad.

—Bien. ¿Podemos continuar con esta charla más tarde, entonces? Ahora quisiera hablar con los elfos y ver si podemos almorzar de una vez por todas, porque tengo una cita de trabajo en un par de horas.

Harry parecía muy decepcionado, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo. Cuando tú puedas, no hay problema.

Draco le dedicó una última mirada y sin girarse a ver a Enescu, salió del salón.

Enescu se apresuró para caminar junto con él. Draco lo miró de reojo y lo encontró sonriéndose muy pagado de él mismo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Draco clavó la mirada en el suelo, comenzando a sentir que la desconfianza hacia Enescu lo inundaba inevitablemente, presintiendo que aquella interrupción no había sido una coincidencia en absoluto.

No dijo nada, pero a partir de ese instante, no dejó de observar a Enescu con mayor atención.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de haber estado departiendo en la mesa mientras todos almorzaban, Draco, a pesar de su reciente decisión de observar a Enescu más de cerca, la verdad era que, al que no podía dejar de admirar, era a Harry.

A Harry, quien, antes de pasar al salón comedor moderno y muy iluminado de aquella casa, había subido a cambiarse y ahora estaba vestido al estilo muggle con vaqueros, camisa y suéter. Draco, quien tenía todo aquel tiempo sin haberlo visto así, se había quedado embobado, sintiéndose transportado a sus años de colegio donde era muy habitual verlo usando ropa parecida.

Aunque, claro, ahora Harry tenía mucho mejor figura y ropa que le quedaba a la medida, así que se veía millones de veces mejor que cuando era adolescente.

Harry se había sentado en la silla más alejada de Draco y de Narcisa, y estaba sumido en un silencio necio, con la mirada triste clavada en su plato y sin entablar conversación con nadie a su alrededor. Narcisa, al igual que Draco, no dejaba de observarlo; parecía muy intrigada y ansiosa por la presencia del Gryffindor. De vez en cuando, ella se giraba a ver a Draco como pidiéndole una explicación, pero Draco simplemente se encogía de hombros porque la verdad era que ni él mismo sabía cuál era el asunto que había llevado a Harry hasta ahí.

Enescu y Teddy eran quienes habían dominado la conversación. Enescu había encontrado en Teddy a un gran oyente, ya que éste lo escuchaba absorto mientras le relataba sus aventuras en el Santuario de Dragones donde Charlie Weasley y él trabajaban juntos.

—Más que "domar" a los dragones, lo que hacemos en el Santuario es protegerlos y estudiarlos. Creemos que todavía nos queda mucho que aprender sobre ellos.

Teddy estaba fascinado escuchándolo hablar, quizá también porque estaba incluyendo relatos donde mencionaba a su tío Charlie. Aunque... Draco notó, con curiosidad, que Enescu _ya no_ se expresaba de Charlie con la adoración incondicional con la que lo había hecho antes.

Y otra cosa que Draco estaba notando era que Harry parecía enojado, pero _realmente enojado_, de que Enescu estuviese charlando con su ahijado. Una o dos veces, Harry había tratado de desviar la atención del niño, pero era difícil competir contra alguien que tenía relatos que incluían dragones de diversas razas y tipos.

—Los dragones que más abundan en el Santuario son los cuernolargos, que son los nativos de Rumanía. Pero también tenemos de todas las razas en peligro, incluida una hembra ridgeback noruega que el mismo Charlie introdujo en la colonia hace algunos años y a quien ridículamente llama "Norberta".

Draco notó que Harry esbozaba una gran sonrisa sincera, como si aquel dato le recordara algo. Draco se permitió, durante unos momentos y porque pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo, admirar a Harry porque, cuando sonreía, se veía realmente hermoso. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y, de pronto, Narcisa carraspeó. Draco, sorprendido, se giró a verla y la encontró observándolo con curiosidad.

Sí, Draco ya estaba dándose cuenta de que no iba a tener más remedio que sostener una "charla" con Narcisa respecto a sus sentimientos por Harry Potter. Quizá había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que su propia madre no se daría cuenta de que Draco se bebía los vientos y los elementos por el famoso jugador de quidditch, y más cuando lo tenía enfrente.

Sentado a un lado de Draco, Enescu continuaba su charla acerca de dragones.

—... los cuernolargos son bastante torpes, creo que por eso llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción. Cuando se sienten en peligro, en vez de arrojar fuego como cualquier otro dragón, lo que hacen es embestir a su enemigo con los cuernos, tal como lo haría un toro. —Soltó una risita despectiva que no agradó a nadie y agregó—: En la colonia tuvimos que recurrir a un _confundus_ especial para dragones que nos permite implantarles ciertos comportamientos obligados, como un tipo de "entrenamiento" forzado, para que dejaran de hacer eso ya que se lo pasaban todo el tiempo embistiéndonos a los dragonologistas. Ahora, en vez de vernos a nosotros como enemigos, desquitan su mal humor contra los árboles y rocas.

—Eso suena... un poco abusivo, ¿no lo cree, señor Enescu? —comentó Andrómeda, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Enescu se encogió de hombros y sonrió cautivador.

—Son sólo bestias sin sentimientos, madam Tonks —fue lo que dijo—. Estoy seguro de que a ellos no les importa.

A pesar del comportamiento "encantador" de Enescu, había cierta crueldad en sus palabras que no le pasó desapercibida a nadie. Todos se quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio mientras terminaban con el postre. Draco no podía dejar de observar a Harry, notándolo cada vez más incómodo y con ganas de salir de ahí en cuanto le fuera posible.

Draco carraspeó y dijo:

—Tengo que disculparme con todos ustedes pues me temo que tendré que abandonarlos de nuevo durante varias horas. —Observó su reloj de pulsera al tiempo que sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en él—. En treinta minutos tengo una cita con los directivos del Grupo Cenfuel y, después, con el jefe de una tribu local. —Ante las miradas de incomprensión de todos, añadió—: Grupo Cenfuel es una compañía muggle que se dedica a la explotación petrolera y con quien tengo un negocio pendiente.

—Explotación petro-algo… —repitió Teddy, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Se dedican a explotar piedras?

Draco trató de no reírse.

—Pues no estás muy errado, Teddy —le respondió.

Harry intervino, explicándole al niño:

—El petróleo es un líquido negro y viscoso natural de gran antigüedad que se extrae de lo más profundo de la tierra. Los muggles lo usan para fabricar cosas y para producir las sustancias que le dan energía a sus transportes.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Teddy, sonriendo—. ¡Es el alimento de sus aviones y autos!

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—A falta de magia, así es. Eso es lo que ellos usan.

—Y, hablando de autos, Potter... —mencionó Draco, mirando a Harry fijamente, encontrando ahí una oportunidad—. ¿De casualidad no sabrás tú conducir autos completamente muggles?

Harry, sorprendido de que Draco le hablara, dirigió sus ojos hacia él y lo miró con expresión desafiante.

—Pues, de hecho, sí. No tengo auto propio, pero decidí aprender para estar listo para cualquier emergencia. Tengo mi licencia de manejo y toda la cosa... —Se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba muy bajito: "Hermione me obligó a sacarla".

Draco sonrió.

—Entonces, llegas a mí como caído del cielo —dijo vehementemente, ocasionando que todos, incluyendo a Harry, lo miraran con azoro. A Draco no le importó lo que pensara nadie ahí, porque, de cualquier forma, era evidente que hasta Narcisa se había dado cuenta de que Harry no le era indiferente—. Verás, tengo un gran vehículo muggle estacionado acá afuera a mi disposición. Venía incluido en el alquiler del rancho. "Camioneta", creo que le llaman. Y para llegar a mis dos reuniones de hoy, me vendría genial hacer uso de ella porque el primer lugar al que necesito ir, es totalmente muggle, y el segundo tiene encantamientos de protección que impiden la aparición y que, de hecho, creo que interfieren con cualquier tipo de magia que se ejecute ahí.

—¿Cuál es esa segunda cita que tienes, Draco? —le preguntó Enescu, quien de pronto parecía un poco aterrorizado. Draco se giró a verlo. Era obvio que Enescu no quería que Draco pasara tiempo a solas con Harry. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras respondía con cautela:

—Es una reunión con un clan de una tribu indígena. Me citaron en su reserva. No hay otro modo de llegar que no sea el muggle. Por lo que leí, estoy casi seguro que ni siquiera una escoba voladora funcionaría ahí.

—Eso suena fascinante —dijo Enescu con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Podría acompañarte yo también?

Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para negarse, Teddy gritó:

—¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Quiero conocer a los indios! ¿Por favor, tío Draco? ¿Me llevas con ustedes?

Draco miró a todos en la mesa. Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no quiero ir, a mí no me mires.

—Yo tampoco —comentó Andrómeda con una sonrisa—. Podríamos aprovechar para irnos de compras, ¿no lo crees, hermana?

Narcisa miró a Andrómeda con gesto sorprendido y le obsequió una gran sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, Drómeda.

* * *

Y así, con las dos hermanas Black en camino a una orgía de compras en pos de lograr una completa reconciliación, Draco y sus acompañantes tomaron sus abrigos y se encaminaron hacia el exterior de la casa.

Draco se sentía confundido. Le alegraba que su plan para reconciliar a su madre con su tía estuviese saliendo a pedir de boca, pero también le frustraba la presencia de los dos invitados inesperados: Enescu y Harry.

La presencia de Harry lo alteraba especialmente, tanto de modos negativos como positivos. Draco había pensado con tanta firmeza que no volvería a verlo en persona que, para empezar, le costaba creer que lo tenía enfrente apenas dos días después de su marcha de Inglaterra, ahí en vivo, muy cerca, guapísimo y muy tentador.

Y, por si fuera poco, con un secreto acerca de Emil Enescu que quería compartir con él. Draco no podía negar que se moría de la curiosidad y que, conforme pasaban los minutos y estudiaba el comportamiento de Enescu, comenzó a sospechar de qué iba el tema.

Llegaron hasta un enorme vehículo que ostentaba la palabra "Chevrolet" al frente. Era, según había leído Draco, una Chevy Silverado de modelo muy reciente que, afortunadamente, tenía espacio para los cuatro. Harry, quien iba muy triste y callado, se asomó por una ventana y pegó un respingo.

—¡Tiene el volante del otro lado! —dijo con susto—. Me había olvidado que eran así en América.

Draco tendría que haberse enojado por la incompetencia de Harry, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de encontrarlo adorable y tierno aun cuando decía sólo estupideces. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, fingiendo enojo pero aguantando las ganas de sonreír. A su lado, Teddy sí se rió mucho de la expresión de azoro que se le había escapado a Harry.

Enescu también se asomó al interior del vehículo y puso cara de asco.

—En Rumanía así son los coches muggles. Pero yo, como cualquier otro mago sangre limpia que se aprecie de serlo, jamás intentaría usar uno ni mucho menos aprender a conducirlo. Pero de ti no me extraña, Potter —añadió, mirando a Harry con desprecio—. Sabiendo que tu familia muggle te trataba como a un sirviente, es comprensible que tengas ese complejo de aprender los oficios degradantes de su mundo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco, también enojado por aquel comentario, llegó hasta ellos. Empujó a Enescu al tiempo que le abría a Harry la puerta del lado del conductor.

—Conducir un auto muggle no es un acto degradante en absoluto, Emil —le dijo al rumano mientras le hacía a Harry un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a subir—. De hecho, es bastante sexy. ¿En serio nunca has mirado a alguien conducir un auto con palanca de cambios? —Se mordió los labios con toda intención—: Es... extremadamente sensual —añadió en voz muy baja para asegurarse de que Teddy, quien estaba caminando alrededor de la camioneta para verla bien, no lo hubiera escuchado—. Tú vete atrás con Teddy —le ordenó a Enescu de mala manera—. Yo voy a irme adelante con Potter porque no quiero perderme la oportunidad de verlo conduciendo —finalizó y miró a Harry con intensidad.

Le sonrió y, durante un segundo, el mundo desapareció para ambos. Harry le correspondió la mirada y se sonrojó muchísimo. Balbuceó algo que sonó a "Espero recordar que debo conducir por la derecha y no cagarla" y se subió a tropezones al asiento del conductor.

Sonriendo complacido por haber puesto a Enescu en su lugar y por haberle echado una mano a Harry contra aquel pesado, Draco caminó hacia el otro lado de la camioneta, pasando junto a Enescu y dándole una mirada de burla. Ayudó a Teddy a subir al asiento de atrás y luego él mismo se subió junto a Harry. Aunque, para su desencanto, el interior de aquel vehículo era monstruosamente amplio y los asientos de Harry y de él quedaban muy separados.

Harry, quien todavía estaba rojo como tomate, tartamudeó algo acerca de los cinturones de seguridad y les explicó cómo ponérselos. Enescu, con cara de haberse comido un limón, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse atrás con Teddy y luego poner atención a las instrucciones de Harry para amarrarse al asiento.

Un tanto titubeante y torpe, Harry encendió el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha. Draco le indicó hacia dónde tenía que conducir y Harry, en silencio total, lo obedeció.

Ninguno de los tres adultos dijo nada importante durante el breve camino; sólo Teddy era quien, de vez en cuando, rompía el incómodo silencio haciendo alguna observación acerca de las cosas y animales que veía a través de las ventanillas. Harry continuó adorablemente sonrojado durante mucho rato más, echándole evasivas miradas de vez en cuando a Draco, especialmente cuando tenía que agarrar la palanca de cambios y meter otra velocidad.

Draco sonreía pícaramente, sin comprender con exactitud por qué había hecho eso y por qué había dicho todas esas cosas. Había roto completamente con su resolución de ignorar a Harry, pero, por el momento, no le importaba y no quería que le importase. Ver a Enescu metiéndose con Harry le había encendido la sangre, y de ninguna manera iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que Harry iba a contarle acerca de Enescu, pero, sin poder explicárselo conscientemente, Draco alcanzaba a sospechar que no era nada bueno y que ese secreto a punto de ser revelado pondría a Enescu bajo una nueva luz que lo haría parecerse mucho más al Enescu que Draco había conocido en "el vistazo". Y quizá estaba demente por pensarlo así, pero descubrir que este Enescu no era una blanca paloma y que parecía tan repugnante como el otro, lo tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a no sentirse culpable por rechazarlo.

Sabía que con Harry tampoco tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero al menos podía darse el lujo de coquetear inocentemente con él mientras durara su estadía ahí.

_No le hacemos daño a nadie, ¿o sí?_, pensó, y luego, de inmediato giró su cabeza para dejar de observar al moreno y clavar sus ojos en el paisaje desértico de afuera.

Suspiró.

* * *

Sin mayor novedad y con una excepcionalmente buena conducción de parte de Harry, al cabo de unos treinta minutos llegaron hasta las oficinas de Grupo Cenfuel en el interior de la ciudad de San Antonio. Los tres acompañantes de Draco tuvieron que esperar en una sala dentro de un lujoso edificio mientras Draco se entrevistaba con uno de los principales accionistas. Aquel empresario primero lo atendió con excesiva amabilidad, pero conforme se daba cuenta de que la actitud de Draco era dubitativa e interrogante acerca de la adquisición del pozo y de la legitimidad de su posesión, su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar.

El accionista negó cualquier acusación que Draco le hizo acerca del modo en que habían "comprado" las tierras a los indígenas, arguyendo que la adquisición había sido del todo legal. Le pasó a Draco una copia de las escrituras que estaban firmadas por un supuesto "consejo de ancianos", donde éstos les cedían el uso de una reserva boscosa que era donde se escondía un tesoro de petróleo aun no explotado.

Draco se guardó esa copia y le informó al empresario que visitaría a los indígenas antes de tomar una resolución. El tipo le dirigió una mirada bastante furibunda y ni siquiera se despidió cuando Draco salió de aquella elegante oficina.

Bajó hasta la sala de espera y le pidió a Harry que ahora los llevara a los cuatro a una reserva indígena que quedaba afuera de la ciudad.

* * *

El sitio donde vivían los nativos daba auténtica pena. Estaba empobrecido, desértico, vacío y deprimente. Las calles no estaban pavimentadas y las ráfagas de aire caliente levantaban remolinos de tierra por doquier.

Todos los que iban en la camioneta guardaron silencio conforme Harry la condujo hacia el interior de la propiedad y pasó por debajo de un letrero que daba la bienvenida a la "Reserva Kikapú en Texas". Se estacionó en un espacio disponible junto a una casucha que parecían ser las oficinas, se giró hacia Draco y le dijo:

—No sé qué estaba esperando de un sitio donde viven indios, pero… definitivamente, no era esto.

Teddy también estaba muy decepcionado. Miraba por la ventanilla con desencanto.

—¿Por qué está tan feo su pueblo? ¿En dónde están sus casas en forma de cono hechas de pieles? ¿Por qué no traen penachos de plumas de colores?

Draco miró a su alrededor. En efecto, en aquel lugar desolado, sólo había casas y cabañas de estilo moderno pero bastante empobrecidas y pequeñas. Los pocos indígenas que andaban por ahí no estaban vestidos como salían en las películas, sino con ropa bastante normal: vaqueros, camisa, sombreros rancheros, etcétera...

—Tengo entendido que ahora sólo usan los penachos y su ropa tradicional para cuando celebran sus ceremonias y fiestas —le explicó Draco a Teddy y a quien quisiera escucharlo—. Por lo demás, están bastante integrados a la sociedad moderna… Y bueno, la verdad es que la historia de los nativos de América del Norte es una bastante triste. Estos indígenas que ven aquí son lo que queda de la anteriormente orgullosa y guerrera tribu kikapú. Hace tres siglos poseían vastas tierras muy al norte, en zonas donde abundaban los bosques, los lagos y los animales. Los europeos comenzaron a exterminarlos para robarles la tierra y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que comenzar un éxodo que llamaron el "sendero de las lágrimas" porque eso es lo que fue, hasta terminar lo más al sur que pudieron llegar, en estos desiertos que nada tienen que ver con los sitios donde prosperaban antes. Acá… Apenas sí pueden sobrevivir, y el gobierno y la gente blanca siempre los ha tratado como a ciudadanos de segunda categoría, apiñándolos en estos terrenos secos que osan llamar "reservas".

Harry y Teddy se le quedaron viendo con interés y tristeza. Enescu le comentó con cierta tonada despectiva:

—Sí que estás bien documentado, Draco Malfoy.

Draco resopló y se encogió de hombros.

—Obviamente, si iba a tratar con ellos, tenía que conocer su historia. Leí todo lo que encontré antes de venir acá.

Harry soltó una risita y murmuró entre dientes: "No sé a quién me recuerda eso", lo que provocó que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco pero que también lo hizo sonreír porque sabía que se refería a Granger. Los cuatro se bajaron de la camioneta al tiempo que una comitiva de cinco personas, todos hombres, se acercaba a saludarlos.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó uno de ellos, el de mayor edad y que tenía pinta de poseer gran autoridad. Draco asintió y dio un paso adelante.

—Soy yo. Buenas tardes. Les agradezco mucho que aceptaran recibir mi visita.

Aquellos hombres de piel oscura y rojiza se le quedaron viendo con fijeza, pero también con creciente respeto.

—Es todo lo contrario, Draco Malfoy —volvió a hablar el mismo hombre, acercándose a Draco y tendiéndole una mano. De unos cincuenta años de edad y con el cabello peinado en dos trenzas, estrechó la mano de Draco con gran fuerza—. Mi nombre es Mojag Manetoa, del Clan de la Serpiente. Soy el encargado de esta reserva y el asistente personal de nuestro Supremo Sacerdote. Él está esperándote para conocerte, está bastante admirado de que un europeo blanco como tú haya aceptado averiguar primero nuestra versión de los hechos antes de simplemente haberse aprovechado de las circunstancias para comprar nuestras tierras sagradas. Él no habla inglés, así que yo fungiré como intérprete. —Miró hacia a los acompañantes de Draco y dijo—: Tus amigos pueden esperar en la oficina, hace bastante calor acá en el exterior. Tú, acompáñame.

* * *

De ese modo, Draco fue conducido a conocer al Supremo Sacerdote, quien era un hombre muy anciano y también, Draco pudo _sentir__lo__, _un mago muy poderoso. Según había aprendido al leer sobre ellos, supo que entre los indígenas también existía la magia y también nacían magos y brujas como en cualquier pueblo de la Tierra, pero que, a diferencia de los europeos y del mundo occidental moderno en general, los indígenas sin magia sentían veneración por los nacidos con magia entre ellos, al grado de que todos éstos eran nombrados jefes, sacerdotes, curanderos, chamanes o profetas, según la que fuera su mayor habilidad mágica.

Ese modo de convivir, donde muggles y magos se mezclaban y vivían en los mismos pueblos, y donde los primeros sentían gran devoción y respeto por los segundos, era para Draco un motivo de gran admiración. Así que, cuando el Supremo Sacerdote también percibió su magia y le cuestionó, por medio de Mojag Manetoa, si es que acaso también él era un mago, Draco no lo negó.

El respeto de Mojag Manetoa aumentó de modo exponencial, especialmente cuando Draco afirmó que no sólo él era mago, sino también las tres personas que lo acompañaban. Entonces, Mojag y el Supremo Sacerdote intercambiaron unas frases en su lengua que, por supuesto, Draco no entendió y, después de unos minutos, Mojag le comunicó:

—Es deseo del Supremo Sacerdote que yo te lleve a conocer nuestra tierra sagrada, la que tenemos en disputa con los empresarios blancos. Los papeles que ellos presumen tener y que supongo ya te mostraron, son fraudulentos. Ese consejo de ancianos que ellos dicen les otorgaron la tierra, no existe. Fueron sólo unos pocos renegados de nuestra tribu a quienes ellos les pagaron una gran cantidad de dólares para que accedieran a firmar.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, ya sospechaba de un movimiento así. En todo caso, con ayuda de un buen bufete de abogados, eso se puede solucionar.

—Un abogado del ayuntamiento ya vio nuestro caso y nos dijo que no se podía hacer nada.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Revisé los papeles. Hay un fraude notorio ahí. Estoy convencido de que se puede hacer algo. Si ustedes me permiten ayudar, puedo… —Diablos, ¿cómo decir aquello sin ofender a los orgullosos indígenas? Intentó ser sutil—. Yo podría ayudarles a pagar los servicios de un bufete especializado en este tipo de casos. No un abogado del ayuntamiento que incluso pudo haber sido sobornado por Grupo Cenfuel.

—¿Ayudarnos? —repitió Mojag con desconfianza—. ¿A cambio de qué?

A Draco se le ocurrió algo de último momento.

—¿Qué te parece a cambio de un tour a su tierra sagrada en compañía del niño y los otros dos hombres que me acompañan? Hemos manejado desde muy lejos y estoy seguro de que conocer ese sitio mágico sería una manera grandiosa de finalizar el día. El pequeño niño de cabello azul es mi sobrino, y sé que se pondría feliz con el paseo.

Mojag Manetoa sonrió y se lo comunicó a su Supremo Sacerdote, quien, a diferencia de todos los demás indios, sí estaba portando un gran penacho hecho de enormes plumas de águila pintadas en blanco y azul. _A Teddy le h__abría__ encantado verlo_, pensó Draco mientras el Supremo Sacerdote lo observaba, a su vez, con curiosidad y apreciación.

* * *

La media docena de nativos les indicaron que subieran a su camioneta y los siguieran, así que eso hicieron. Después de unos minutos de conducir en silencio, yendo detrás de la camioneta vieja y destartalada donde iban los kikapú, Draco pudo notar que Enescu iba de muy mal humor y Harry se veía preocupado. De pronto, éste comentó en voz baja:

—Malfoy, no tengo idea de qué tipo de negocios estás haciendo con estas personas, pero… Tengo que advertirte que no todos son muggles. Al menos, la mitad de los que van en esa camioneta frente a nosotros, son magos. Y algunos de ellos, bastante poderosos.

Enescu soltó un bufido.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Potter?

Harry le dedicó una mirada muy desagradable a Enescu a través del espejo retrovisor y no se dignó a responderle nada. Fue Teddy quien intervino. Puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo a Enescu:

—_Duh, _Emil, ¿qué no sabes que mi padrino es uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra? Él _siente _la magia de los otros, ¿verdad, padrino?

Harry sólo sonrió y Draco lo imitó, nada sorprendido de que Harry hubiese percibido la firma mágica en esas personas y pudiera identificarlos. Si había alguien capaz de hacer eso, era Harry Potter y nadie más. Distraídamente, Draco pensó que Harry podría haber sido un estupendo auror en caso de haberse decidido por esa carrera en el mundo mágico. Lo miró con cariño y orgullo durante unos segundos antes de decirle:

—Yo sé bien que hay magos entre ellos, Potter. Los nativos de América son conocidos por permanecer mezclados. Para ellos, no hay distinción entre un mago y un muggle. En todo caso, los no-mágicos sienten veneración por la gente que ha nacido con el don de la magia porque ayudan a que la vida en la tribu sea más sencilla.

—¡Qué conveniente! —comentó Enescu con sarcasmo mientras miraba hacia afuera por las ventanillas de la camioneta, donde el paisaje se iba tornando más y más verde, aunque habían dejado la autopista pavimentada muy atrás y ahora iban por un camino de tierra—. Y, ¿a dónde nos están llevando? ¿Piensan asesinarnos y dejarnos tirados en algún barranco? ¿Los hiciste enojar, Draco?

Draco soltó una risita.

—Todo lo contrario, Emil. Lo que están haciendo por nosotros podría considerarse un gran honor que seguramente no suelen tener con nadie más. Van a llevarnos a conocer su tierra sagrada, una gran extensión de propiedad en estado salvaje que el gobierno les cedió en un inicio y que ahora una empresa les ha arrebatado con un truco barato de firmas falsas. Yo... Ellos y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo: les voy a ayudar a recuperar la propiedad de esa tierra.

Harry se giró a verlo con ojos sorprendidos, pero pronto tuvo que poner su atención en el camino que tenían delante.

—¿Una empresa? —repitió Harry— ¿Te refieres al Grupo Cenfuel? ¿Vas a darle pelea a una de las corporaciones más grandes de petróleo para devolverles su tierra a unos nativos? Yo… pensé que lo que estabas haciendo era comprarles un pozo.

—¿O sea que vas a perder dinero ayudándoles en vez de ganar? —preguntó Enescu con desencanto—. Vaya Draco. Eso suena muy altruista pero muy… tonto. Y pensar que tu madre me había dicho que eras un genio en los negocios —finalizó con un dejo de desprecio.

Draco no dijo nada. Por supuesto que Enescu tenía razón: lo que estaba haciendo era completamente estúpido desde el punto de vista mercantil. Era un acto de total beneficencia donde él ni siquiera estaba recibiendo una deducción de sus impuestos por hacerlo, lo que solía ser el objetivo común en esos casos. Era… un acto totalmente desinteresado de su parte y bastante raro. Pero… La realidad era que no podría vivir con su consciencia si no lo hacía así. Recordó a su padre y el modo en que éste había estado tan orgulloso de él cuando Draco le había dicho que se haría cargo de esa situación y hasta les ayudaría a los nativos a recuperar su tierra.

Miró por la ventanilla mientras decía en voz baja:

—Digamos que lo estoy haciendo en memoria de alguien… y ya.

Harry le dedicó una mirada extraña y no dijo más.

—¡Oh, miren! ¡Caballos! —exclamó Teddy de repente—. ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin esto se parece más al Viejo Oeste!

Habían llegado al final del camino de tierra, al lindero mismo de un bosque que parecía ir cuesta abajo en una hondonada. La camioneta que iba indicándoles el camino se estacionó junto a una casucha que tenía varios caballos flacos y de muy mala estampa dentro de un corral. No obstante lo feos que eran, Teddy estaba excesivamente entusiasmado. Se bajó de la camioneta en cuanto Harry detuvo la marcha y corrió a ver a los animales de cerca.

Todos se apearon, Mojag se dirigió hasta Draco y le dijo:

—De este punto en adelante, ya no hay camino para los vehículos motorizados. Tenemos que seguir a caballo. Pero me veo en la obligación de advertirles de los peligros existentes en las tierras a las que vamos a ingresar. —Aquellas palabras obraron la maravilla de llamar la atención de Teddy, quien se olvidó de los jamelgos y se acercó a escuchar—. En el viejo bosque de los Arces Perdidos, no hay sólo leones y osos. También hay seres mágicos que pueden ser benévolos o malévolos. Criaturas ocultas al ojo común que son conocidas por ser come-hombres —continuó explicando Mojag, quien sonreía ante los gemidos de emoción y miedo que emitía Teddy.

—¿Leones? —le cuestionó Enescu a Draco, arqueando una ceja.

—Se refieren a leones de montaña, o sea, pumas. Guarda silencio, Emil, que esto es importante —le indicó Draco con molestia.

—El rey de estas tierras, el que gobierna entre todas las criaturas mágicas que la habitan, es el grande y venerado pájaro piasa.

Draco, Harry y Teddy se quedaron nada impresionados, pero Enescu sí emitió un jadeo de asombro.

—¿Tienen un _dragón _piasa aquí, en este bosque? —preguntó con azoro, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscándolo.

Mojag lo miró con desagrado.

—Nosotros no _lo tenemos. _El pájaro piasa vive aquí en una gran cueva por su propia voluntad para cuidar de los últimos árboles sagrados que quedan en estos parajes. Es bastante inofensivo. Nuestros ancestros tuvieron un acuerdo con él y, por lo regular, si no lo molestan, no devora humanos.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Sí había escuchado que existían ciertos tipos de dragones en América, un tanto más pequeños que los europeos, pero francamente no había pensado que ellos tendrían la suerte de estar tan cerca de uno en aquel viaje. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—¡Un dragón, padrino! —chillaba Teddy mientras tiraba del suéter de Harry—. ¡Espero que podamos verlo!

—Yo sinceramente espero que no, Ted —admitió Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Enescu, por su parte, lucía aterrado. Esperó a que Mojag se alejara un poco para girarse hacia Draco y decirle en voz baja y urgente:

—Escucha, Draco: los dragones piasa son conocidos por tener un humor de los mil demonios. Y son, tal como lo dijo este indio, criaturas come-hombres. Yo no me fiaría de su supuesto pacto. No vale la pena entrar a este bosque a tener un encuentro con semejante bestia. Son pequeñas, pero rápidas y feroces. Hazme caso. No entres ahí.

Draco lo sopesó un momento. Miró a Harry y a Teddy, quienes ya estaban eligiendo un caballo para montarlo. El niño estaba tan contento e ilusionado que Draco no tuvo corazón para suspender la excursión.

—Si Mojag dice que no hay peligro, yo le creo, Emil —le dijo al rumano—. Supongo que él, mejor que nadie, tendría que saber de qué está hablando, ¿no?

Enescu meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Si decides ir allá, yo me niego a acompañarte. Me quedaré aquí esperándolos. No estoy así de loco.

A Draco casi se le sale una sonrisa del gusto que le dio escuchar eso. Estar con Harry sin que Enescu rondara cerca, era lo que había estado deseando hacer durante todo aquel día. Eso sólo provocó que tuviera más ganas de adentrarse en aquel mágico bosque.

—De acuerdo —dijo con alegría ante la estupefacción del otro, quien quizá se esperaba que Draco cediera ante su "amenaza" de no continuar el camino—. Tú podrás esperarnos aquí en esta choza, o arriba de la camioneta, me da igual. Nosotros continuaremos adelante. No voy a perderme de conocer el sitio mágico que pienso ayudar a salvar.

Y es que, realmente, aquel bosque vibraba por la magia ancestral que se percibía en la tierra, en el aire y en cada árbol y planta. Draco estaba seguro de que la sensación se volvería todavía más intensa al sumergirse en la arbolada. Sin despedirse de Enescu, quien se quedó visiblemente muy molesto, todos se subieron a un caballo y comenzaron a andar. La media docena de nativos encabezados por Mojag se colocaron adelante, indicándoles el camino. Conforme comenzaban a bajar hacia la hondonada y la vegetación se tornaba más verde y densa, la magia se sentía tanto que les cosquilleaba en la piel.

Teddy iba extasiado: seguramente nunca había experimentado nada igual.

—Vamos a bajar hasta el río y, entonces, regresaremos —les indicó Mojag—. Con ese trayecto bastará para que ustedes descubran por qué este sitio es tan especial y valioso para nuestra gente. Aquí tenemos y cuidamos a una de las últimas colonias de arces palo de azúcar que existen en América.

_A__rces palo de azúcar, _repitió Draco en su mente. Ahora entendía el nombre del bosque: los Arces Perdidos. Ese tipo de arce, pariente de los famosos arces de Canadá (de donde se sacaba la miel), era bastante raro y se daba sólo en escasas zonas de América.

—De esos árboles sagrados es de donde nuestra gente mágica hace sus _mehtekwi —_continuó explicando Mojag.

—Sus, ¿qué? —preguntó Teddy, quien iba en un caballo tan bajito y raquítico que más bien parecía un pony desnutrido.

Mojag le sonrió amablemente, pero fue Draco quien le explicó al niño:

—Se refieren a sus varitas, Teddy. Así es como ellos las llaman.

—Así es. ¡_Mehtekwi! _—exclamó otro de los nativos que iba con ellos. Era un indígena de aspecto muy alegre que no dejaba de sonreír todo el tiempo. Sacó una varita de un bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera y se las mostró orgullosamente. Era un palo torcido y muy rústico, carente del acabado pulido que solían tener las varitas de los magos en Europa.

—Entonces, ¿aquí hacen todas sus varitas iguales? ¿Todas son del mismo tipo de árbol? —preguntó Harry, también muy interesado en el tema.

—Así es —respondió Mojag, quien no era mago—. Pero según sé, lo que diferencia a cada_ mehtekwi_ es la sustancia de criatura mágica que les ponen dentro.

—El núcleo —dijeron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo. Se miraron de manera cómplice y se sonrieron.

—El mismo Langundo es un gran hacedor de _mehtekwi_ —explicó Mojag, refiriéndose al nativo sonriente que había sacado su varita para mostrárselas. El aludido elevó su varita por encima de su cabeza y la agitó, orgulloso. Un gran chorro de luz multicolor brotó de la punta y Teddy se rió. Mojag continuó diciendo—: A eso dedica su tiempo y su don mágico. Langundo posee la habilidad para trabajar la madera dulce de nuestros arces sagrados.

—Oh sí, yo, gran _mehtekwi-hke _—afirmó Langundo riéndose a carcajadas y enseñando unos enormes dientes que rivalizaban con los del caballo en el que iba montado. Harry y Teddy lo miraban, extrañamente fascinados.

Teddy acercó su caballo flaco hasta quedar pegado a Langundo, y éste le pasó su varita para que la admirara.

—No entiendo nada, pero vaya que estos tipos son geniales y muy divertidos —comentó Harry por lo bajito, asegurándose de que sólo Draco lo escuchara. Todo aquel rato había estado maniobrando su caballo para asegurarse de cabalgar muy pegado al de Draco, y éste, por supuesto, no había hecho nada para evitarlo—. Al menos, son mucho más entretenidos que los mequetrefes presumidos con quien me tocó trabajar en MACUSA, te lo aseguro.

—No pidas compasión, Potter. Sé bien que te están pagando una millonada —se burló Draco. Harry sólo sonrió significativamente y no dijo nada. Entonces Draco carraspeó y se dirigió a Mojag, diciéndole—: Es por eso que este bosque es sagrado para ustedes, ¿no? Por los árboles. Porque son la fuente de la magia de su gente y no sólo eso. También es hogar de muchas criaturas que, como si formaran un círculo vicioso pero de manera positiva: se alimentan de esa magia y a su vez, le donan sus propios poderes a este sitio.

Los cinco nativos se le quedaron mirando a Draco con gesto enigmático, como si no creyeran que un hombre blanco pudiera entender el punto de toda aquella lucha por la conservación de la naturaleza. Un par de ellos incluso detuvieron la marcha de su caballo para girarse a mirar a Draco con más detenimiento.

—Lo has entendido bien, Draco Malfoy —asintió Mojag—. Aunque, si me permites una corrección, son sólo los árboles palo de azúcar los únicos con magia. Todos los demás… son sólo árboles ordinarios. —Señaló a su alrededor—. Si se fijan, lo que predomina en el paisaje son estos árboles que ahora, en invierno, no tienen hojas. Ésos son los arces. Si ustedes hubiesen venido un par de meses atrás, los habrían encontrado en pleno esplendor rojizo, que es cuando son más hermosos y poderosos. Ahora, en invierno, suelen dormir y descansar.

Draco miró a su alrededor y notó los arces sin hojas, moviendo sus ramas al comando del viento helado que había comenzado a soplar. El sol ya estaba poniéndose y el frío arreciaba. Se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo de luz natural les quedaría disponible y si no sería peligroso que la noche los pillara dentro de aquel bosque encantado.

Miró hacia Teddy, quien continuaba paseando junto al indio Langundo. Esperaba no haber traído al niño ahí a ponerlo bajo algún riesgo.

—Fue por eso que ellos quisieron traerte aquí —le susurró Harry a Draco, acercándose de nuevo conforme sus caballos andaban a paso lento bien pegados el uno al otro—. Querían que vieras por ti mismo lo mágico que es este lugar y por qué merece ser salvado.

Draco, muy serio, asintió. Suspiró hondamente, pensando en el estupendo negocio que iba a dejar marchar al no comprar el pozo que reposaba debajo de aquellas tierras y, al contrario, en el dinero que iba a perder por ayudar a los nativos a recuperar la propiedad. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan estúpidamente generoso?

Arqueó las cejas y bajó la mirada. Él sabía exactamente desde cuando.

Se giró hacia Harry y lo encontró observándolo embelesado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —le espetó, poniéndose nervioso ante aquel escrutinio.

Harry le sonrió de lado, de un modo tan adorable que a Draco le cortó el aliento.

—Nada —le respondió Harry—. Es sólo que… No lo sé, Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que tú no lo verás así, pero a mí me parece que eres todo un héroe. Lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por esta gente y esta tierra. Renunciar a un negocio multimillonario y, en vez de eso, ayudarlos. Carajo —soltó y bajó la mirada—. Qué suerte tiene Enescu de ser quien pueda estar a tu lado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó en tono brusco—. ¿Cómo que Enescu puede estar a mi lado? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, confundido.

—Pues a su compromiso y futuro matrimonio.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? ¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad? —le preguntó, riéndose. El sólo pensamiento de él _casándose _con Enescu le ocasionaba tanta repulsión como diversión. Era hilarante.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante un momento, pensando. Luego, desvió la mirada y soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—Ah, ya veo. Maldito Enescu, entonces sólo lo dijo para molestarme —masculló.

Draco entendió inmediatamente.

—¿Fue Emil quien te lo dijo? Pues sí, Potter, me temo que sólo estaba jugándote una broma. Yo no pienso casarme ni con él ni con nadie.

Vio a Harry fruncir más el ceño ante ese "ni con nadie" que acababa de salírsele. Bueno, tampoco era como si Draco fuera a confesarle a Harry que sólo había una persona en todo el mundo con quien él se casaría, y que justamente era ese mago desastroso que iba montando un caballo flaco y desgarbado a un lado de él.

Suspiró y volvió a ponerse melancólico, aunque su mente no dejó de pensar en Enescu y en el motivo que habría tenido para decirle aquella mentira a Harry. ¿Se la estaría creyendo realmente o sólo lo habría hecho para molestar al moreno? Pero, entonces… ¿eso quería decir que Enescu sabía que había existido algo entre Harry y Draco y quería asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar?

—Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que me cuentes lo que ibas a decirme hace unas horas, cuando Emil nos interrumpió —dijo Draco de repente, mirando hacia Harry.

Harry lo miró. Suspiró y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Aunque si es verdad que no piensas casarte con él, creo que ya no importa mucho que te lo diga. Como sea —espetó y se encogió de hombros—. Enescu y yo nos conocimos en un viaje que yo hice a Rumanía como parte de una gira de mi equipo de quidditch. Fui a visitar a Charlie al Santuario de Dragones y él nos presentó. En pocas palabras, Enescu intentó enamorarme porque creyó que…

Un rugido ensordecedor interrumpió a Harry y encabritó a los mansos caballos, los cuales comenzaron a mostrar señales de querer salir huyendo. El sol ya estaba ocultándose detrás de una colina, pero continuaba habiendo suficiente luz como para ver bien a una criatura alada que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—¡El pájaro piasa! —gritaron los indígenas al unísono, al tiempo que los que eran magos alistaban sus varitas y, los que no, sacaban rifles de quien sabía dónde.

—¡Cúbranse! —les gritó Mojag con el rostro lívido y gesto angustiado—. ¡No entiendo qué le pasa, pero viene dispuesto a atacar!

—¡Teddy! —gritó Harry cuando el caballo de Teddy se empinó y casi tumba al niño. Langundo lo agarró justo a tiempo del abrigo y lo levantó al vuelo. Se lo acomodó en el espacio que estaba entre él y el cuello de su caballo.

—¡Yo cuidar niño! —le gritó a Harry—. ¡Tú, mago poderoso! ¡Pelea contra pájaro piasa!

Diciendo eso, Langundo cabalgó para alejarse del claro y del peligro, internándose entre los árboles. Harry, quien se veía pálido, pareció reconocer que el indígena tenía razón. Sacó su varita y maniobró las riendas de su caballo para enfrentar al dragón que estaba echándoseles encima.

—¡Lo bueno es que este dragón no arroja fuego! —le gritó Draco a Harry mientras luchaba por mantener a su caballo tranquilo. Harry sólo lo miró escéptico.

—¡Qué consuelo! ¿Ya viste el tamaño de sus garras y dientes?

Harry tenía razón. El dragón piasa, cada vez más cerca de ellos y bajo la luz crepuscular, les mostró toda su horripilante majestuosidad. Era un dragón de unos seis metros de largo cubierto de escamas de color verde oscuro, pero cuyas enormes alas eran de color rojo intenso en la parte interior. Quizá lo más terrible de aquel monstruo eran sus cuatro patas de ave rapaz, las cuales tenían garras enormes como cuchillos. El rostro de la bestia, carente de hocico, era tan humano que resultaba grotesco y terrorífico. Rugía y mostraba unos dientes gigantescos que seguramente matarían a la primer mordida. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, tenía unos largos cuernos encima de la cabeza y una cola inmensa en forma de látigo.

Draco jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel animal estaba bajando a toda velocidad y parecía ir directo hacia Harry, como si lo hubiese seleccionado a él de entre todos ellos para hacerlo su primera víctima. Los kikapú comenzaron a pegar de gritos, a lanzarle hechizos y a dispararle con sus rifles, pero no le hacían ni cosquillas.

Harry también le lanzó algunas maldiciones que no hicieron efecto. El piasa rugió y adelantó sus garras posteriores hacia el moreno.

—¡Potter! ¡Ten cuidado!

Draco arreó a su caballo y se lanzó hacia el de Harry para empujarlo y quitarlo del camino. Sacó su varita al tiempo que el dragón piasa llegaba hasta ellos y, batiendo sus alas, les soltaba un rugido espantoso que los dejó sordos de manera momentánea. Cubriéndose una oreja con una mano, Draco intentó un hechizo con la otra, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Las enormes garras de las patas traseras de la bestia lo tomaron y, de un solo golpe, lo arrancaron de su cabalgadura. El piasa se elevó entonces hacia el cielo, llevándose a Draco con él.

—¡DRACO! —alcanzó a escuchar que Harry le gritaba.

Muerto de pánico pero luchando por conservar algo de calma para poder librarse, Draco intentó usar las manos para abrir los dedos de las patas de la criatura y ver si ésta lo soltaba, pero un dolor punzante y la sangre que comenzó a empapar su ropa le indicó que al menos una de las garras lo estaba hiriendo.

Gritó de dolor, cerró los ojos porque estaba mareándose y, como pudo, sostuvo fuertemente su varita mientras el piasa lo alejaba de Harry y de los demás, llevándolo bosque adentro a través del cielo cada vez más oscuro.


	28. Dragón, venados, león y serpiente

**Capítulo 27. Dragón, venados, león y serpiente**

Draco luchó para trazar un plan de acción, lo cual le resultaba bastante difícil en aquellas circunstancias: su mente parecía aferrarse solamente al hecho aterrador de que estaba a punto de ser devorado vivo. Ese miedo, sumado al dolor punzante de la herida recién hecha, le impedían pensar con claridad. Respirando entrecortadamente mientras el dragón lo balanceaba violentamente entre sus patas y el aire gélido lo azotaba, Draco se obligó a abrir los ojos y encaró su situación. Sabía que tenía que provocar al animal para que lo soltara antes de que éste se decidiera a terminar de destrozarlo para comérselo.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo: las copas de los árboles le rozaban la espalda, lo que quería decir que no iban muy alto. Al menos, tenía esa ventaja. Miró de nuevo hacia la horripilante bestia y, apretando bien su varita con la temblorosa mano derecha, comenzó a lanzarle una y otra vez la maldición que durante su cuarto año le vio usar a Viktor Krum en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡_Oculus damnum_! —gritaba sin parar, usando cada gramo de magia de la que podía disponer. Era jodidamente difícil darle al dragón en los ojos, así que cada rayo de la maldición golpeaba en cualquier otro sitio menos donde debía.

Pero, por suerte para Draco, la bestia, quizá alertada por la lluvia de hechizos que le estaba lanzando, giró su fea cabeza hacia él, abriendo las fauces y rugiendo con fuerza. Draco se forzó a no cerrar los ojos y volvió a maldecir, esta vez con éxito.

—¡_Oculus damnum_! —gritó por última vez, dándole al dragón en los ojos amarillos.

El piasa bramó, cerró sus ojos repentinamente dañados y se retorció en el aire, batiendo las alas con furia. Después de unos terribles segundos en los que Draco temió que moriría aplastado, el piasa abrió las garras y lo soltó. Draco se desplomó a velocidad vertiginosa. Aterrorizado pero dispuesto a no rendirse, intentó un encantamiento de caída lenta sobre él mismo, pero no alcanzó ni a formular el conjuro cuando ya estaba golpeándose contra las ramas de un árbol.

Una, otra y otra vez, Draco azotó contra ramas y hojas, las cuales se le enterraron en el cuerpo y le desgarraron la ropa. Como pudo, se cubrió la cara y la cabeza con los brazos mientras se preparaba para el golpe final que daría contra el suelo y se preguntaba, lleno de miedo, si el piasa se habría marchado de ahí o habría regresado a buscarlo.

La caída finalizó cuando Draco se sumergió rudamente en agua helada. La zambullida fue espantosa: Draco, que ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de no caer sobre tierra firme, no había tomado aire y los segundos que demoró en recuperar el equilibrio y en nadar hacia la superficie, le parecieron una agonía eterna.

Emergió del agua y, desesperado, nadó hasta la orilla de un río que, para su buena suerte, no era muy ancho ni llevaba fuerte su corriente.

Jadeando para recuperar el aliento, muerto de frío y temiendo el regreso del piasa, Draco se arrastró a toda prisa por el lodo hasta llegar a tierra seca y quedar junto al tronco de un árbol sin hojas. A pesar de que ya era de noche la oscuridad no era total: había luna creciente y eso bastaba para darle al menos una idea aproximada de lo que había a su alrededor.

Titiritando y todavía tratando de serenarse, Draco se sentó y se apoyó de espalda contra el árbol. Por puro instinto no había soltado su varita durante toda la caída: aún la sentía, tibia y familiar, entre los dedos de su mano derecha. La levantó para comenzar a conjurar encantamientos que lo ayudaran a… Casi deja escapar un grito cuando descubrió que su varita estaba rota. Incrédulo, la acercó hasta su cara y la tomó con sus dos manos. La varita estaba quebrada en la punta, la cual colgaba deprimentemente separada del resto, apenas sostenida por unos cuantos pelos de unicornio del núcleo.

Draco la miró y la miró, negándose a aceptarlo. Con dedos temblorosos, intentó acomodar la punta rota sin éxito. La agitó suavemente mientras decía entre dientes:

—_¡Lumos!_ —Pero nada pasó—. No, no, no... —susurró después de un momento, temblando tanto de frío como de dolor. Su hermosa varita de espino, la cual le había servido durante más de quince años, la que también había sido de Harry y le había ayudado a éste a vencer al Señor Tenebroso… la varita que, después de un par de meses, Harry le había devuelto en medio de una muy incómoda cita acordada dentro de las instalaciones del Ministerio. La varita que Draco adoraba porque, quizá inconscientemente, siempre lo había hecho sentirse vinculado al Salvador del mundo mágico. Ahora estaba rota y a Draco eso le dolía casi físicamente.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó los puños a la frente, sosteniendo su ahora inútil varita y pensando qué podría hacer sin magia para salir bien librado de aquella situación. ¿Qué haría un muggle en circunstancias como aquella? ¿Esperar por un rescate e intentar sobrevivir mientras tanto?

_Harry_, se le ocurrió de pronto, _Harry me encontrará._

Aquel pensamiento le proporcionó consuelo y calor a partes iguales. Por supuesto que sería así. Draco sabía que, incluso si Harry no lo amaba como lo había hecho en "el vistazo", igual haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo porque, hola, complejo de héroe a la orden. Draco soltó una risita, sintiéndose más que reconfortado de saber que Harry era un héroe de la cabeza a los pies y que no se quedaría indiferente ante su desgracia.

Eso haría Draco entonces: permanecería ahí sentado esperando por un rescate que seguramente ocurriría tarde o temprano, porque además, Draco estaba casi seguro, los kikapú tampoco lo dejarían morirse ahí en medio de su bosque sagrado. Convenciéndose de eso, Draco intentó dejar de temblar, pero era bastante difícil: estaba haciendo un frío atroz y él tenía la ropa hecha una sopa, además, estaba golpeado, magullado y tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo.

¿Heridas? Joder, recordó de pronto la sangre que se había visto cuando el piasa lo llevaba entre sus garras y, asustado, se rebuscó entre la ropa. Se sentía impactado de no percibir ya el dolor agudo que había sentido antes, pero supuso que sería por la enorme carga de adrenalina que se había disparado en su torrente sanguíneo y la cual menguaría tarde o temprano, haciéndolo sentir peor...

El gélido chapuzón que acababa de darse había limpiado la mayor parte de la sangre de su ropa, pero pronto encontró un agujero en un costado de su chaqueta y camisa, por el cual de nuevo comenzaba a brotar un hilo de sangre. Jadeó entrecortadamente mientras usaba su mano izquierda para oprimirse la que, por fortuna, no parecía ser una herida muy extensa. Profunda, quien sabe, pero al menos no grande.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, cerró los ojos e intentó respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Estaba muriéndose de frío y de miedo. Además, el dolor por tanto golpe sufrido y por la herida en su costado comenzó a aumentar en intensidad conforme se calmaba, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Intentó enfocar su atención en el ruido que lo rodeaba. Sólo se escuchaba el tenue y musical sonido del agua corriendo por el río y el viento moviendo las hojas y ramas de los árboles y plantas.

Mientras el piasa no regresara a rematarlo ni ninguna otra criatura llegara a tratar de atacarlo...

Eso estaba pensando cuando percibió el sonido de hojas crujiendo sobre el suelo: el inequívoco ruido producido por algún animal al caminar de modo sigiloso.

Aterrorizado, Draco abrió los ojos y trató de escudriñar entre las sombras y la oscuridad. Vio dos pares de ojos resplandeciendo entre los matorrales e intentó hacerse un ovillo contra el árbol, rogando que aquellas dos criaturas pasaran de largo sin molestarlo. La respiración agitada lo traicionaba: le costaba trabajo poder respirar por la nariz sin hacer ruido.

Los animales dieron unos pocos pasos más hacia él y fue cuando Draco pudo darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de una pareja de venados, quienes lo miraban fijamente con sus enormes y bonitos ojos negros, brillantes de curiosidad. Draco miró a los dos venados, un macho y una hembra, caminar lentamente hasta él, agachar la cabeza y olfatearlo.

Casi dejó salir una risa histérica de puro alivio, pero se contuvo para no espantarlos. De algún modo, la presencia de aquellos dos inofensivos animales lo reconfortaba y lo hacía sentir seguro. Eran venados cola blanca, mucho más pequeños y tiernos que los ciervos europeos a los que él estaba acostumbrado. Se acercaron tanto a él en aquella penumbra, que Draco sabía que podía levantar la mano y tocarlos, pero no se atrevió. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí lo más quieto posible, jadeando cada vez más lento, recuperando la calma y notando cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo.

No obstante, algo pareció espantar a los venados: un ruido proveniente de lo profundo del bosque puso a los rumiantes en alerta y luego, los hizo correr despavoridos hacia el lado contrario.

—No... —murmuró Draco, viéndolos irse y sintiéndose desesperanzado. Comenzó a asustarse de nuevo porque algo, otro animal o persona, estaba moviéndose hacia él—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —exclamó con voz temblorosa y apuntó su varita rota hacia el lugar, olvidándose de que no podía hacer magia. Se sentía tan vulnerable que dolía.

Un rugido, otro par de ojos brillantes y un hocico felino lleno de peliagudos dientes, le dieron la respuesta. Un puma enorme emergió entre las plantas, acercándose a Draco con paso lento pero seguro y sin dejar de gruñir y bufar. Iba directo a atacarlo, no había duda.

A toda prisa, Draco intentó ponerse de pie, pero, antes de conseguirlo siquiera, los venados regresaron a toda velocidad hasta él y, no sólo eso: ambos animales se le echaron encima al puma. El macho lo golpeó con su cornamenta y lo arrojó varios metros lejos de Draco. Ambos venados comenzaron a patearlo y el puma, bastante sorprendido, emprendió carrera hacia la espesura del bosque.

Asombrado, Draco fue testigo de cómo los dos venados salieron corriendo detrás del puma, alejándolo de él y poniéndolo a salvo.

—Pe-pero... ¿qué demonios acabo de ver? —resopló, incrédulo. Volvió a dejarse caer, arrastrando la espalda por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar de nuevo sentado. Por más que intentaba tranquilizar su corazón desbocado y su respiración fatigosa, no podía hacerlo. No entendía el comportamiento tan antinatural de los venados, pero no iba a ser él quien le pusiera reparos a aquel asombroso rescate. Sólo le restaba confiar que hubiesen asustado lo suficiente al puma para que a éste no se le ocurriera regresar a hostigarlo.

Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza sobre el árbol y, sintiéndose cada vez más débil conforme la sangre se le escapaba de a poco por la pequeña herida, se quedó ahí sólo esperando en medio de los ruidos incesantes del bosque mágico. Pronto comenzó a sentirse adormilado. Tantas noches sin dormir bien comenzaron a pasarle factura, así como el mismo agotamiento del accidente que acababa de sufrir y quizá la pérdida de sangre: todo se sumó al grado de que se volvió imperante la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder en las brumas del sueño, a pesar del frío, dolor y miedo.

Ni los venados ni el puma regresaron. Tampoco había rastros del piasa. Draco esperaba no haberle ocasionado un daño permanente en los ojos. De cualquier forma, cuando lo rescataran, les podría comunicar a los kikapú lo que había sucedido y les sugeriría que se dieran una vuelta a buscar al animal para ver si requería de atención veterinaria.

Se rió entre dientes mientras se estremecía de frío e imaginaba, entre sueños, un escenario donde un magizoologista intentaba revisarle los ojos a semejante bestia furibunda.

Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo ya que los minutos parecían largos e interminables. De todo lo que sentía, el frío era lo peor. Los temblores de su cuerpo se volvieron incontrolables y le impedían conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo duro y firme golpeándolo en una pierna.

Incrédulo pero pensando que ya nada podría sorprenderlo, Draco vio a una serpiente oscura enroscándose en su pierna. Su primer impulso fue sacudirse para quitársela de encima, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué tal si la serpiente reaccionaba y lo mordía? En vez de eso, simplemente se quedó hipnotizado, respirando agitado, observando como la serpiente envolvía su cuerpo sinuoso alrededor de su pierna y luego se quedaba quieta. El reptil, de un hermoso y brillante color negro, el cual emitía destellos blancos bajo la luz de la luna, también se le quedó viendo con dos ojos enormes tan negros como el resto de su cuerpo. Sacó su lengua para olfatear a Draco y éste, sumergido en un curioso estado de letargo ocasionado por el frío y el dolor, sonrió fascinado.

Totalmente negra desde la lengua hasta la punta de la cola, aquella serpiente, nada parecida a otra que Draco hubiese visto antes, era realmente espléndida y... Le recordaba a algo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol cuando descubrió a qué le recordaba. O, más bien dicho, a _quién._

_Eltanin_, pensó, sintiendo en el pecho el ya muy conocido hueco doloroso que lo invadía cada vez que se acordaba del pequeño bebé que había conocido y aprendido a amar en "el vistazo". Suspiró varias veces con profundidad para no dejarse invadir por el llanto y pensó en su patronus... Si tan sólo su varita estuviera entera y pudiera conjurarlo.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, los clavó en la serpiente (que todavía estaba ahí, enroscada en su pierna, dándole calor) y, con cuidado para no asustarla, levantó la mano derecha. Se había guardado la varita rota en un bolsillo del abrigo después de haber intentado sin éxito conjurar diversos hechizos, pero no se le había ocurrido intentar hacer magia sin varita.

Quizá...

Abrió los dedos de su mano y, con un gran esfuerzo, imaginó que canalizaba toda su magia hacia ahí, lista para obedecer su mandato. Se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y pensó... _Un recuerdo. Un recuerdo feliz_.

Toda la serie de eventos sucedidos en "el vistazo" desfilaron por su mente como si se tratara de una película, haciéndolo sollozar de pura añoranza y necesidad... Pero no. Eso no era suficiente. Esos recuerdos se sentían lejanos, como si hubiesen sucedido en otra vida. _Técnicamente así __era__, ¿no?_

Lo que hizo entonces fue concentrarse en las cosas buenas que habían estado sucediéndole ahí en su vida real desde el día de Navidad, el día que había regresado del "vistazo": los abrazos y charlas con su madre, la aceptación de Andrómeda... Teddy arrojándose a sus brazos con aquella inocencia enternecedora que sólo los niños son capaces de manifestar... Pansy, tan preocupada por él, entrando a su apartamento para "salvarle la vida"... El agradecimiento de Granger en su oficina, la risa de Blaise, Bill y su ofrecimiento de amistad... Pero, sobre todas las cosas, pensó en Harry y lo que había vivido con él. Todo el coqueteo entre ellos dos, las insinuaciones, la noche en su apartamento, el beso que le había dado en el Ministerio... Pero, especialmente, Draco recordó la sonrisa adorable que Harry le había dedicado apenas hacía un rato cuando iban montados en los caballos, cuando Draco se había girado hacia el moreno y lo había descubierto mirándolo embelesado, llamándolo "todo un héroe", observándolo con ojos brillantes y anhelantes, casi... Casi como...

_Como si estuviera enamorado_.

Draco soltó un gimoteo que casi fue llanto, dándose cuenta. Descubriéndolo. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que Harry, _este Harry_, el de esta realidad, estuviese enamorándose de él? Toda esa conversación encima de los caballos había sucedido tan rápido, y luego había llegado el dragón piasa a interrumpirlos, por lo que Draco no había tenido tiempo para pensar realmente en cada palabra dicha por Harry.

_"Qué suerte tiene Enescu de ser quien pueda estar a tu lado... Me dijo que iba a casarse contigo sólo para molestarme..."_

—Oh Merlín, Merlín, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no escuchar lo que Harry realmente me estaba diciendo? —murmuró para él mismo.

Se sentía frustrado por haber estado tan distraído y no haber captado el verdadero significado detrás del comportamiento de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo también se sentía feliz. Aparentemente, Harry sí sentía algo por él. Y si eso era cierto... Si de veras fuera cierto... Las posibilidades de todo lo que podía derivarse a partir de ello lo abrumaron de un modo excepcional. Fascinado, pensando en eso, concentrándose en eso, en esa enorme ilusión, abrió más los dedos de su mano derecha y se aferró al recuerdo de la sonrisa que Harry le había dedicado mientras le otorgaba su admiración por estar dispuesto a ayudar a los kikapú.

—_Expecto patronum_ —suspiró tan quedamente que creyó que no daría resultado.

Pero sí lo logró.

Inverosímilmente, Draco percibió la magia brotar a través de su mano aun sin la necesidad de una varita, desprendiéndose de su cuerpo y su alma y formando, delante suyo, a su hermoso patronus: su serpiente plateada, la cual se materializó y comenzó a dar vueltas juguetonamente en el espacio frente a él.

La serpiente negra que todavía estaba enroscada en su pierna, vio eso y elevó el cuello y la cabeza, asustada. Sacó la lengua, siseó con fuerza, se desenroscó de Draco y se alejó meneándose con rapidez, perdiéndose entre los matorrales. Draco la vio irse y de nuevo se sintió abandonado, como cuando los venados se habían marchado.

No obstante, ahí estaba su patronus, acompañándolo, invocado sin varita y aun en su estado de debilidad. Draco, con trabajos, elevó la cabeza para admirarlo. Una lágrima recorrió rauda su mejilla helada. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba junto con toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo a través de la herida y el calor que su cuerpo perdía momento a momento por estar ahí con la ropa mojada en aquella noche invernal.

—Eltanin... —murmuró—. Perdóname, hijo. Hice... hice todo lo posible por... Por favor, por favor. Llama a Harry. Llama a tu padre. Dile que...

Incapaz de aguantar más, se dejó sumergir en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. No se dio cuenta de que el patronus lo miraba una vez más y luego salía volando a velocidad de la luz hacia arriba, perdiéndose entre los arces sin hojas y la noche fría; ni tampoco fue capaz de percibir a los dos venados, quienes habían regresado y lo estaban observando a unos metros de distancia, ocultos entre los árboles, cuidándolo.

* * *

—¡DRACO! —había gritado Harry con todas sus fuerzas cuando el piasa retomó el vuelo con Malfoy entre sus garras—. ¡Draco, oh dios, DRACO, NO! —volvió a gritar mientras aferraba con una mano las riendas de su caballo y con la otra, su varita. Azuzó a su montura y emprendió carrera detrás del piasa, dispuesto a lo que fuera para alcanzarlo y salvar a Malfoy.

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que aquella bestia le hiciera daño a Malfoy, y mucho menos porque era dolorosamente evidente que el piasa había tratado de atacarlo a él y Malfoy se había metido en medio para ayudarlo.

_¡¿Por qué __Malfoy haría algo como__ eso?!_, se preguntó Harry mientas su pobre y flaco caballo galopaba lo más rápido que podía y Harry mantenía fijos los ojos en el piasa, el cual se alejaba a toda velocidad bosque adentro con Malfoy entre sus garras, haciéndose más y más pequeño conforme se perdía de vista. Harry sintió que se moría de la impotencia cuando no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que jamás iba a poder alcanzarlos.

Un río se atravesó en su camino y su caballo se detuvo de golpe, agotado.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No ahora! ¡Vamos, crúzalo! —exclamó Harry, furioso y muerto de miedo a partes iguales, tratando de obligar al caballo a seguir adelante. El animal piafó y relinchó ruidosamente, negándose a meterse al río. Harry no podía permitir que aquello estuviera pasando, simplemente, no podía. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

De un salto, bajó del caballo, aferró su varita y, mirando hacia el cielo, allá donde el piasa ya era sólo una pequeña figura difusa entre las copas de los árboles, Harry sintió ganas de llorar de la desesperación. ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta ellos para ayudar a Malfoy antes de que la bestia intentara comérselo?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiéndose derrotado y desolado, pero lejos de darse por vencido. Tenía que hacer algo. Quizá, si se concentraba mucho, podría desaparecerse y aparecer más adelante, más cerca de donde el…

El ruido de los caballos y los gritos de los demás lo sacaron un poco de su estado de azoro. Los cinco kikapú llegaron hasta él, rodeándolo. Angustiado, Harry experimentó una oleada de alivio al darse cuenta de que Teddy continuaba montado en el caballo de Langundo y éste parecía dispuesto a cuidarlo a costa de su propia vida.

Harry, al borde de un ataque de pánico, se giró hacia Mojag.

—¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡Ayúdeme a rescatar a Malfoy! ¿Hay algún modo de que pueda enviarme a la guarida de la bestia antes de que le haga daño?

Mojag miró hacia el horizonte, allá donde el piasa ya se había perdido de vista. Luego, se le quedó viendo a Harry.

—¿Usted vuela?

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender la pregunta. Fue Teddy quien, muy asustado pero más sereno que Harry, respondió:

—¡Sí, sí vuela! ¡Mi padrino es jugador profesional de quidditch! ¡Vuela mejor que nadie en el mundo!

Mojag miró a Langundo.

—¡Ya sabes que hacer! —exclamó con urgencia—. ¡Date prisa! —Langundo asintió con la cabeza, bajó del caballo de un ágil salto y, con la varita en la mano, caminó hacia el arce más cercano. Mojag bajó también de su montura para sostener las riendas del caballo de Langundo y del suyo. Le dijo a Harry, hablando a toda velocidad—: Vamos a hacerte un palo volador. Espero que en verdad sepas manejarlo porque son más rápidos que las escobas que ustedes usan. Es el único modo en que podrás atravesar este bosque a tiempo antes de que Draco Malfoy sufra algún daño porque aquí no se puede invocar la desaparición.

Harry asintió, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Langundo ya había terminado: con ayuda de su varita y de encantamientos pronunciados en una lengua que Harry no comprendía, confeccionó y hechizó un palo largo pero fuerte de una gran rama del arce, la cual acababa de cortar. No era exactamente como una escoba, pero Harry supuso que su fin sería el mismo.

Langudo, con el gesto preocupado y ya sin sonrisa, le pasó el palo a Harry y le dijo:

—Listo, blanquito. Vuela y salva amigo. Nosotros cuidamos a niño.

Harry miró a Teddy.

—¡Vamos, padrino, ¿qué esperas?! —exclamó Teddy con desesperación. Harry nunca lo había visto así de angustiado—. ¡Ve y rescata a mi tío! ¡Yo estaré a salvo, no te preocupes por mí!

Harry volvió a asentir.

—Te prometo que lo rescataré, Ted, así sea lo último que haga. —Con eso, se montó en aquel palo lleno de astillas y golpeó la tierra con un pie. El palo vibró y obedeció su mandato de inmediato: salió disparado a toda velocidad y Harry, luchando por controlarlo, se lanzó hacia la dirección por donde había visto al piasa por última vez.

* * *

Aquella "escoba" era endiabladamente rápida y Harry se preguntó distraídamente si era porque estaba confeccionada de la madera de un árbol sagrado o por algún encantamiento especial puesto por Langudo. Como fuera, no demoró más que un par de minutos en volver a tener al dragón en su campo visual.

Enfurecido en cuanto lo localizó, gritó de rabia, se inclinó hacia delante y le ordenó a su magia conectada con el palo que acelerara el vuelo. El palo obedeció y el aire helado le cortó el rostro y le despeinó el cabello conforme se acercaba más y más hacia el animal.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche que caía ya, Harry pronto pudo ver al dragón con suficiente claridad. No obstante, algo en su vuelo errante lo puso en alerta. El piasa no estaba volando de manera normal: se movía de modo extraño, como si estuviera en medio de un dolor o…

El simple pensamiento de que estuviera tratando de comerse a Malfoy ahí en el aire, aterrorizó tanto a Harry que casi se cae del palo cuando la debilidad por el miedo le invadió el cuerpo.

—No… —exclamó sin aliento, volando más rápido, sacando la varita y alistándose para atacar…

Se detuvo en seco cuando no vio señal de Malfoy por ningún lado: el piasa ya no lo llevaba con él. Harry sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

_No, no, no, _no era posible que la bestia ya le hubiera hecho algo, ¿o sí? No había pasado tanto tiempo, ¿acaso Harry había llegado así de tarde?, se preguntó tan angustiado que casi podía gritar, al tiempo que volaba en círculos alrededor del piasa y se fijaba en que el animal no le prestaba atención pues parecía muy ocupado intentando frotarse los ojos con sus cuatro garras.

Harry se acercó y fue cuando notó que el dragón tenía los ojos hinchados, empequeñecidos, llenos de legañas y lágrimas. Estaba completamente cegado. Y fue cuando Harry lo entendió. ¡Malfoy lo había hechizado con conjuntivitis, una de las pocas maldiciones que eran efectivas en dragones!

¿Eso querría decir que…?

Sintiéndose extremadamente aliviado por la posibilidad de que Malfoy se hubiese podido librar del piasa antes de que le hiciese daño, Harry descendió y comenzó a buscar por el suelo: quizá Malfoy había caído por ahí cuando el dragón lo soltó.

_Sí, eso tiene que ser. Malfoy tiene que estar por aquí, por aquí, oh dios, Malfoy… ¿en dónde estás?, _pensaba Harry angustiado, aferrándose a la idea de que lo encontraría con vida en cualquier momento porque, de otro modo, no sabía cómo podría continuar, no sabía qué cara le plantaría a Teddy por haberle fallado, simplemente, no sabía… Bajó la velocidad y disminuyó la altura, regresando por el mismo camino que había recorrido en la persecución del piasa. Malfoy tenía que estar cerca… Tenía que…

Harry voló y voló, rozando copas de árboles, pasando entre ramas sin hojas y entre plantas frondosas, buscando sin éxito. Transcurrieron varios minutos y el bosque estaba cada vez más oscuro. Harry comenzó a desesperarse: no había rastro de Malfoy por ningún lado, ninguna señal de dónde pudiera haber caído.

—¡Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! —comenzó a llamarlo a gritos, pero en el fondo sabía que quizá Malfoy podía estar desmayado, o muy mal herido, incapaz de escuchar y mucho menos de responder.

Harry oyó agua corriendo y voló hacia allá. Rozó la superficie de un río y continuó buscando, escudriñando en la terrible oscuridad.

—_¡Lumos máxima! _—exclamó, iluminando un poco su camino con la punta de su varita, volteando a derecha, a izquierda, buscando por la superficie del río y por las orillas llenas de plantas y lodo, y...

De pronto, un resplandor plateado lo alertó y detuvo su vuelo de golpe. Al otro lado del río, en la orilla contraria de dónde él andaba buscando, un patronus pequeño y largo se movía ágilmente entre los troncos de los árboles, como llamándolo. Harry ahogó un jadeo y de inmediato dirigió su vuelo hacia allá. El patronus parecía estar esperándolo.

Era una serpiente y, de algún modo, Harry supo que era el patronus de Malfoy. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, la serpiente comenzó a moverse rápidamente por la orilla río arriba y Harry la siguió sin dudarlo. Pronto, llegaron hasta un enorme arce y la serpiente se desvaneció justo ahí.

Harry elevó su varita y la luz que desprendía iluminó el sitio: Malfoy estaba sentado ahí, apoyado contra el árbol, mojado, herido y muy inmóvil. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, por unos segundos, Harry temió lo peor.

—No, no, ¡Malfoy! ¡MALFOY! —gritó mientras llegaba hasta él y desmontaba del palo de un salto. Se arrojó a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas. Tomó a Malfoy de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco, obligándose a ser gentil a pesar de estar aterrorizado. Malfoy estaba sumamente pálido y tenía los labios azulados—. Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta! No estés muerto, ¡por favor! ¡Malfoy!

Notó sangre en la ropa empapada y desgarrada de Malfoy y de nuevo sintió que el suelo se le abría bajo los pies. Llevó sus dedos hacia el cuello del mago y le buscó pulso. Para su enorme alivio y a pesar de tener la piel fría como el hielo, Malfoy todavía estaba vivo.

Harry, a toda prisa, lo recostó a un lado del árbol sobre el suelo, le apuntó con su varita y le secó la ropa. Conjuró un encantamiento de calefacción a su alrededor para ayudarlo a aumentar la temperatura corporal y entonces rebuscó entre su ropa para ver de dónde estaba brotando sangre.

Encontró una pequeña herida en el costado derecho, muy abajo, casi en el vientre. Frunció el ceño, muy preocupado, deseando que no fuera tan profunda como para haber dañado algún órgano interno. Apuntó con su varita, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar algún encantamiento de los muchos que le habían aplicado a él durante todos sus años de jugar al quidditch: había recibido suficientes heridas y golpes como para haber memorizado una o dos cosas útiles de primeros auxilios mágicos.

Jamás habría imaginado que ese conocimiento le ayudaría a salvarle la vida a Malfoy, de quien, además, ahora parecía estar enamorado.

Emitió el conjuro entre dientes y abrió los ojos, viendo con satisfacción que sí daba resultado. La herida se cerró, dejando de sangrar inmediatamente. De cualquier forma, Harry sabía que era sanación superficial, un recurso sólo para detener la hemorragia. Malfoy continuaba necesitando atención profesional, especialmente porque continuaba inconsciente y tal vez tuviera algún daño interno. Durante unos segundos, Harry se permitió un respiro mientras observaba, fascinado, cómo le volvía un poco el color a la tez del otro mago conforme entraba en calor.

Harry buscó a su alrededor por la varita de Malfoy, no quería llevárselo a él y dejarla ahí tirada, pero no vio nada. Frustrado, levantó su propia varita y exclamó:

—_¡Accio varita de Malfoy! _—… La varita de éste acudió a la mano de Harry desde el interior de las ropas del rubio… y estaba rota. Harry la observó durante unos segundos, entendiendo por qué Malfoy no había podido hacer magia ni para secarse la ropa ni para sanarse la herida. _Pero conjur__ó__ un patronus, _pensó, francamente admirado. Se guardó la varita rota de Malfoy en un bolsillo y usó la suya para aplicarle al otro mago un encantamiento que aligeraría su peso para así poder cargarlo—: _Levis._

Sintiendo una extraña emoción que era mezcla de preocupación, alivio, angustia y ternura, Harry se quitó su abrigo, tomó a Malfoy con mucho cuidado y lo cobijó lo mejor que pudo con la prenda que acababa de quitarse. Lo estrechó firmemente contra su pecho, se levantó del suelo y lo llevó consigo hasta donde el palo volador estaba levitando a unos centímetros del suelo.

Volvió a montarse en el palo y, con su hermosa y valiosa carga entre los brazos, voló lenta y prudentemente de regreso a donde Teddy y los kikapú estaban esperando.


	29. Pluma de piasa

**Capítulo 28. Pluma de piasa**

Harry no pudo respirar tranquilo hasta mucho rato después, cuando finalmente tuvo a Malfoy acostado en una cama cubierto con mantas cálidas, en un entorno seguro y bajo el cuidado de los curanderos de la tribu de los kikapú.

Después de que Harry consiguiera encontrar de nuevo a Mojag, a Teddy y a los demás en medio del bosque de los Arces Perdidos, había bajado hasta ellos para informarles que había encontrado a Malfoy y preguntarles a dónde podía llevarlo para recibir atención médica. No quiso ni escuchar hablar de desmontar del palo ni mucho menos de soltar a Malfoy, así que Mojag, al notar su determinación, le había indicado que se fuera directo a la reserva, que ellos los alcanzarían allá junto con Teddy, Enescu y su camioneta. Harry, quien ni siquiera le había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a Enescu porque francamente le importaba un comino, asintió, le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Teddy, le prometió que su tío se pondría bien, y se despidió de todos ellos.

Era una suerte que ya fuera de noche y el camino entre el bosque y la reserva fuera bastante solitario, pues, de ese modo, Harry pudo recorrerlo volando lo más aprisa que se atrevió sin que un solo muggle consiguiera verlo.

Al llegar a la reserva, una comitiva de varios curanderos lo estaba esperando: Mojag había conseguido comunicarse por teléfono móvil para ponerlos sobre aviso. Harry, con los brazos entumidos por el esfuerzo y la tensión, aterrizó suavemente en medio de aquellos magos y brujas nativos y permitió que le quitaran a Malfoy. Se lo llevaron levitando y Harry los siguió, tomando el palo con él. Aunque no comprendía palabra de lo que decían pues hablaban entre ellos usando su propia lengua, le dio la impresión de que no se veían muy preocupados por Malfoy, lo que lo tranquilizó.

De cualquier forma, Harry no se despegó de su lado ni un solo segundo. Fue testigo de cómo lo introducían en una de sus cabañas, lo acostaban en la única cama y comenzaban a revisarlo sin dejar de hablar entre ellos con la calma que caracterizaba a la gente de su raza. Notaron la herida recién cerrada en el costado de su cuerpo, intercambiaron algunas palabras y se giraron a ver a Harry. Algunos le sonrieron, pero nadie le dijo palabra.

Harry se quedó parado en el rincón más alejado posible para no estorbar los procedimientos, pero desde donde alcanzaba a ver lo que sucedía en la cama.

Un curandero abrió la chaqueta y la camisa de Malfoy y soltó una exclamación. Varios de ellos se sobresaltaron y Harry, preocupado, caminó a toda prisa hacia la cama con la varita en ristre.

—¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy, con el torso desnudo, tenía una serpiente negra enroscada encima. El reptil no parecía asustado y sólo sacaba la lengua y los miraba a todos con curiosidad. Harry le apuntó con su varita por acto reflejo, pero un curandero lo detuvo antes de que pudiera lanzar algún hechizo.

—No, no, no te asustes. Serpiente es inofensiva —dijo, con una sonrisa divertida—. Serpiente rey negra no es venenosa, sólo constrictora. Es el tótem de nuestro clan.

—¿Seguro? —Harry bajó la varita y se le quedó viendo al reptil, el cual no parecía estar a la defensiva. Era de un hermoso color negro brillante de punta a punta, sin una sola mota o línea de ningún otro color. Harry nunca había visto un animal igual. Pero, bonita o no, no le pareció adecuado que estuviese encima de un inconsciente Malfoy, así que estiró una mano hacia ella para tomarla y quitársela de ahí.

La serpiente abrió las fauces y le tiró una mordida feroz que Harry esquivó por los pelos. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y los curanderos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Yo dije que no era venenosa, mas no dije que no mordiera —le aclaró el curandero a Harry—. Las serpientes rey son conocidas por su mal carácter. Ellas son jefes en esta tierra. Dominan hasta a las serpientes de cascabel.

La serpiente negra elevó el cuello y le siseó a Harry con enojo. _"__¡No me gusta que me toquen sin permiso!", _escuchó Harry con claridad que le dijo. Se quedó boquiabierto pero no dijo nada: estaba realmente asombrado de descubrir que todavía podía comprender la lengua pársel. La serpiente se desenroscó del torso de Malfoy y se deslizó hasta bajar de la cama, yéndose a esconder a algún rincón de la cabaña. Harry la miró irse, fascinado.

—Hay que dejarla tranquila —dijo el curandero, ya sin prestarle atención ni a Harry ni a la serpiente—. Ellas comen ratones y luego se van.

—¿Y por qué estaba entre las ropas de Malfoy? —preguntó Harry en tono medio histérico—. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de estrangularlo para comérselo? —Aunque, si lo pensabas bien, esa idea era un tanto ridícula, ¿no? La serpiente no era muy grande, quizá apenas pasaba del metro de largo.

Un par de curanderos sólo lo miraron con cara de paciencia infinita y no le respondieron nada. Continuaron con su labor y fue entonces que repararon en las horribles y largas cicatrices del pecho de Malfoy. Hablaron entre ellos, comentando algo que Harry no comprendió.

Harry dio un paso atrás, impactado y sintiéndose muy, muy culpable.

El espectáculo casi lo hace sollozar. Jamás había visto con sus propios ojos las cicatrices de su propia obra. Durante años, había tenido pesadillas con el tema y se había imaginado una y otra vez cómo habría sido para Malfoy y cómo habría quedado su piel, pero la realidad superaba su imaginación. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para no dejar escapar ningún ruido y, no obstante, se obligó a mirar. Sentía que era la expiación que debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a finales de su sexto año: si Malfoy había tenido que vivir todos aquellos años con esas cicatrices, mirándoselas día a día, lo menos que podía hacer Harry, el causante directo, era verlas, conocerlas y dejar de sentirse angustiado por su aspecto.

Pero era demasiado. Cerró los ojos y reculó hasta llegar al rincón donde se había refugiado antes. Se quedó ahí y respiró profundo. Por su mente desfilaron los recuerdos de la ocasión en que peleó con Malfoy en aquel baño, y el horror sin límite que sintió cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo, mojado, sangrante y derrotado, con el pecho partido, creyendo que lo había matado…

Y de pronto, recordó que _exactamente _así era como lo había encontrado hacía unos minutos en el bosque. _Exactamente así._

Dejó escapar un sollozo y un par de curanderos lo miraron con compasión.

—No te preocupes por tu amigo —le dijo la curandera más joven—. Él va a ponerse bien. Las garras del piasa suelen contener una pequeña cantidad de veneno, pero le vamos a aplicar el antídoto. Quizá sólo presente un poco de fiebre, pero mañana ya se encontrará recuperado. Si tu amigo sobrevivió a _esto _—dijo ella, señalando las cicatrices del pecho—, estoy segura de que es fuerte y no se dejará vencer.

Harry asintió, incapaz de decir palabra.

La culpa le ardía debajo de la piel como carbones encendidos y, durante un largo rato, no miró a nadie a la cara.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Mojag y los demás llegaron a la reserva. Harry escuchó alboroto afuera (le pareció que Enescu gritaba algo) y entonces, Mojag y Teddy entraron a la cabaña. Teddy corrió a abrazar a su padrino con lágrimas en los ojos y Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reconfortarlo. Mojag, después de intercambiar unas palabras con los curanderos, le dijo a Harry que Malfoy necesitaba quedarse ahí al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, y que él y Teddy podían acompañarlo, si era su deseo. Harry estaba bastante preocupado por Teddy y su bienestar, pero tampoco quería despegarse del lado de Malfoy. El niño tuvo que hablar mucho para convencerlo de que podía quedarse ahí con él a pasar la noche, que, de hecho, lo consideraba una aventura genial.

—Emil está acá afuera de la cabaña, padrino —le susurró Teddy con gesto de desagrado—. Quería entrar a ver a mi tío, pero nadie lo dejó. Cuando reclamó que por qué tú sí podías estar acá adentro, todos le respondieron que eras tú quien había rescatado a mi tío de un dragón, mientras él sólo había estado sacándose los mocos en la camioneta estacionada, así que tú tenías todo el derecho y él no… Este… Lo de los mocos lo dijo Langundo, no yo —añadió con gesto culpable.

Harry se rió y se sintió un poco revindicado. Se giró hacia Mojag.

—Creo que sería buena idea mandar a Enescu de regreso al rancho para que al menos les cuente a la madre y tía de Malfoy lo que ha sucedido. ¿Cree usted que alguno de sus hombres pueda llevarlo? El inútil no sabe conducir autos.

Mojag se rió, aceptó de buena gana y salió de la cabaña.

Harry se sintió feliz y tranquilo por primera vez _en __días_. Tenía a las dos personas que más le importaban bien y a salvo: Malfoy, aunque todavía desmayado, estaba en proceso de recuperarse; y Teddy se encontraba perfectamente bien y hasta parecía contento por quedarse ahí. Y además, Harry se había quitado a Enescu de encima aunque fuera por aquella noche. Algo era algo.

No era como si todavía viera a Enescu como a un rival, pues en ese momento ya estaba convencido de que Malfoy no sentía nada especial por el rumano, pero de todas formas... Lo detestaba y no confiaba en él, así que entre más lejos pudiera tenerlo de todos ellos, mucho mejor.

* * *

Finalmente y después de haberles dado de cenar, los curanderos los dejaron solos para que pudieran descansar. Le informaron a Harry que habían hecho todo lo posible por Malfoy y que ahora sólo le quedaba dormir y dejar que la fiebre pasara mientras su cuerpo terminaba de eliminar las toxinas del veneno del dragón.

Les dejaron un agradable fuego encendido en la chimenea y Harry y Teddy se acomodaron en un sofá que estaba a unos metros de la cama, desde donde podían ver a Malfoy. Éste estaba plácidamente dormido, aunque a ratos la fiebre lo hacía balbucear incoherencias y sudar copiosamente. En esos casos, Harry se levantaba y le cambiaba el paño húmedo que le habían puesto en la frente, sin atreverse a tocar a Malfoy más allá de eso.

Se sentó junto a un dormido Teddy, acariciándole el cabello azul mientras observaba a Malfoy. Él mismo estaba comenzando a cabecear, cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Miró hacia un rincón junto a un mueble y vio dos ojitos brillantes observándolo y una lengua bífida olfateando con curiosidad.

Y hablando de curiosidad… Harry sonrió y se concentró.

—_Hola _—consiguió decir en pársel, todavía medio incrédulo de poder seguir hablando en esa lengua… tenía toda la vida, desde que había muerto Voldemort, sin usarla.

La serpiente negra pareció sorprenderse bastante. Se escondió de nuevo en un rápido movimiento pero, al cabo de algunos minutos, volvió a emerger.

—_¿Hola? _—respondió el saludo de Harry. La serpiente sacó más la cabeza de su rincón y miró a Harry con atención—. _¿Cómo puedes hablarme? __N__unca conocí ning__ún hombre o mujer que fuera capaz de eso, aun si eran mágicos__._

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—_Es un t__alento heredado __que no se da mucho__, supongo. No pude evitar notar que venías escondida debajo de las ropas de mi amigo, el mago que está ahí enfermo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

La serpiente terminó de salir lentamente de su escondite y se deslizó algunos metros por el suelo hasta llegar frente a Harry, pero sin quedar a su alcance. Elevó un poco la cabeza y sacó la lengua varias veces, sin decir nada. Llegó un punto donde Harry creyó que no iba a responderle.

Sin embargo, la serpiente finalmente volvió a hablar:

—_Tu amigo es… interesante. Lo encontré herido en el bosque y quise darle un poco de calor. Yo, mejor que nadie, sé lo que es tener frío cuando no hay sol. Había espíritus cuidándolo y supe que era porque es un mago especial. Hace magia sin _mehtekwi.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar mirar hacia Malfoy. Éste tenía el ceño un poco fruncido y apretaba los labios, luchando contra la fiebre. Harry sintió que el corazón se le constreñía en el pecho. Miró de nuevo hacia la serpiente.

—_Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por él. Y sí, tienes razón. Él es especial. O al menos, lo es para mí… __Y __mucho. __¿A qué te refieres con que había espíritus cuidándolo?_

La serpiente no le respondió. Se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos, sólo mirando.

Harry, convencido de que la serpiente se marcharía ya, dejó de hacerle preguntas. Pero la serpiente no se fue. Lo que hizo fue acercarse más a él y a Teddy, quien roncaba suavemente a su lado.

—_¿Tú eres Harry, cierto? _—Harry asintió y la serpiente continuó—: _Tu amigo__ te mencionó, allá en el bosque. Conjuró un espíritu protector con __una__ forma __como la mía__, lo cual me asustó en el primer momento. __Me escondí pero alcancé a escuchar que le llamaba __"hijo" y le dijo que te buscara a ti, __que buscara a "Harry"__._

Harry abrió la boca, atónito, intentando comprender lo que la serpiente estaba narrándole. Se refería al patronus de Malfoy, sin duda alguna; Harry mismo había visto que tenía forma de serpiente. Si era cierto lo que estaba contándole, Malfoy lo había conjurado sin varita y lo había mandado a buscarlo a él, detalle que lo conmovió profundamente. Pero… No entendía por qué Malfoy le llamaría "hijo" a su patronus…

—_¿Cómo un hombre puede tener un hijo serpiente? _—continuó preguntando aquel animal, el cual, Harry estaba descubriendo, era extremadamente chismoso. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—_No_…_ no podemos. Debe tratarse de algún error. Quizá… Quizá él deliraba por la fiebre._

—_También le dijo que tú eras su __otro __padre. O sea, que no sólo ustedes tienen hijos serpientes, sino que, ¿lo hacen entre dos machos? __—_La serpiente emitió un silbido que, Harry estaba seguro, se trataba de una risa. Nunca antes había escuchado a una serpiente reírse_—. __Eso sería interesante de ver._

La serpiente pareció darse por satisfecha después de haber desembuchado todas esas tonterías y se deslizó por el suelo de madera hasta quedar debajo de la cama donde reposaba Malfoy. Harry la miró irse, sintiéndose confundido. No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a lo dicho por el animal. ¿Habría escuchado mal?

Malfoy comenzó a murmurar en sueños y sacó a Harry de sus cavilaciones. Éste se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cama. Le molestaba mucho no poder hacer más por Malfoy; una o dos veces pensó si no sería mejor llevárselo a un hospital muggle, pero le habían explicado que su mal era mágico y que de todas formas allá no podrían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Le colocó en la frente un paño recién sumergido en agua helada y se sorprendió porque, de pronto, Malfoy entreabrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Harry —susurró apenas audiblemente.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa enorme. _Harry, _le había dicho Malfoy. No Potter. _Harry_. Apretó los labios, de nuevo sintiéndose conmovido.

—Hola, Malfoy —le dijo en voz baja, atreviéndose a ponerle una mano encima de su hombro cubierto por mantas—. Me da muchísimo gusto verte despierto. Nos sacaste un buen susto, ¿sabes?

Malfoy, con ojos vidriosos, miró a su alrededor. Continuaba sudando y Harry sabía que seguía estando bajo los efectos de la fiebre.

—¿En dónde estamos? —consiguió preguntar en un murmullo.

—En una cabaña de la reserva de los kikapú. Te sacamos del bosque después de que te atacara el dragón, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que admitirlo, Malfoy… eres un tremendo hijo de puta. Tú solo te libraste de las garras de un piasa, ni más ni menos. No cualquiera, ¿eh?

Malfoy, con gesto confundido, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que Harry estaba diciéndole, lo miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Sacó su mano derecha de debajo de las mantas y aferró la mano que Harry todavía tenía sobre su hombro.

—¿Y Teddy? —preguntó con apuro.

—Teddy está muy bien, no te preocupes. Bastante aliviado de que tú estés a salvo. Míralo, está dormido justo ahí. —Señaló con la mano libre hacia donde Ted estaba acostado sobre el sofá.

Malfoy estiró el cuello y levantó la cabeza para ver. Pareció satisfecho y de nuevo se recostó, suspirando con alivio.

—No puedo creer que los puse en semejante peligro, a ti y a él —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Continuaba sin soltar la mano de Harry y éste no hizo nada para zafarse.

—No digas eso, Malfoy, tú no tenías idea. Todo salió bien, afortunadamente. Ni siquiera el piasa recibió gran daño. Ya fueron a buscarlo unos…

—Harry… —lo interrumpió Malfoy, abriendo los ojos y girando su cara hacia él. Harry se silenció. Malfoy lo estaba mirando con un ardor que iba mucho más allá de la fiebre.

Harry pasó saliva, repentinamente nervioso.

—¿Dime, Malfoy…?

—Necesito preguntarte… Necesito… —Malfoy tenía la boca seca, y Harry le pasó un vaso de agua que había sobre una mesita. Malfoy tomó un trago, todo sin soltar a Harry, y de nuevo lo miró con intensidad—. Mientras estaba en el bosque, pensé en ti… y llegué a una conclusión asombrosa —le dijo en voz tan baja que Harry apenas sí alcanzaba a escuchar—. Necesito preguntarte. ¿Me…? ¿Tú estás…? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que estés interesado en mí?

Harry abrió mucho la boca, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Malfoy lo estaba mirando con el alma desnuda, Harry se daba cuenta. Sus ojos eran sinceros, y su expresión, ansiosa. Harry soltó un suspiro entrecortado, se armó de valor y le respondió:

—Yo… yo estoy… por supuesto que sí estoy_ muy_ interesado en ti, Malfoy. Como jamás lo estuve por nadie. Demonios, eres la persona más fascinante que conozco, lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría no interesarme en ti? Me… me gustas mucho.

Malfoy parecía herido.

—¿Sólo… sólo eso? ¿Sólo te gusto?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Agachó la cabeza, volvió a envalentonarse y, de pronto, recordó que Malfoy estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Seguramente no recordaría nada de esa conversación al otro día. Así que, Harry suspiró y le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos:

—Me gustas muchísimo, como ya te dije. Y no sólo eso. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y, cada día que pasa, entre más te conozco, más me encanta tu personalidad y tu manera de ser. De hecho, estoy casi convencido de que… Merlín, Malfoy. Estoy casi seguro de que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Malfoy pasó saliva y apretó los labios. Observó a Harry con gesto incrédulo durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Harry pudiera notar que los ojos se le humedecían. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle si es que acaso cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera corresponderle, cuando Malfoy, como si estuviera muy cansado, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Oh, Harry, no tienes idea de lo que… Tú y yo… _Y __Eltanin_… —balbuceó entonces. Harry no comprendió a qué se refería, pero no pudo preguntarle nada ni Malfoy pudo decir nada más, porque volvió a quedarse dormido.

Lentamente, la mano de Malfoy soltó la suya y Harry se la acomodó por debajo de las mantas, sin poder dejar de pensar en las cicatrices del _sectumsempra _que estaban ahí debajo, prueba imborrable de su estupidez. ¿Por qué Malfoy le preguntaría eso? ¿Por qué había parecido herido cuando había creído que Harry sólo se sentía atraído físicamente? ¿En verdad Malfoy quería… quería _algo __serio_ con él?

Pero, ¿podría perdonarle todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos?

Harry se quedó un largo rato ahí parado junto a Malfoy, mirándolo dormir y notando cómo, poco a poco, su rostro dejaba de estar sonrojado por la fiebre. En su mente, Harry repasó todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Malfoy desde la noche de su reencuentro en Navidad. No le costó mucho reconocer que, con cada minuto pasado a su lado, con cada acción de Malfoy y con cada palabra que dejaba sus labios, Harry se sentía más y más atraído hacia él_._

Malfoy no sólo era un mago tan guapo que cortaba el aliento. No sólo era un aristócrata de modales exquisitos y todo un caballero inglés. No sólo era un empresario joven y exitoso y un mago tan poderoso que podía convocar patronus sin varita. Malfoy era muchísimo más: era justo, generoso, astuto y valiente a su manera, y, por si todo eso fuera poco, era evidente que sentía una pasión sin límite hacia su familia, cualidad que Harry, quizá por su orfandad, encontraba más entrañable que ninguna otra.

A Harry, sencillamente, Malfoy _le encantaba _y sabía que podría pasar el resto de su vida en su compañía y jamás se aburriría_. _Por lo tanto, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que se había quedado corto con lo que le había respondido a Malfoy, porque no era que estuviera "comenzando a enamorarse" de él...

La verdad desnuda era que Harry estaba ya, en ese momento y quizá para siempre, _completa, __estúpida e irr__emediable__mente,_ enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

La revelación, no tan inesperada pero sí impactante, lo dejó sin aliento durante unos momentos. Pasando saliva, se atrevió a llevar los dedos al cabello de Draco y se lo acarició durante un rato, sintiéndose terriblemente conmovido y anhelando poder quedarse para siempre a su lado cuidándolo.

El problema era: ¿Draco podría corresponderle?

Dejó a Draco en paz y regresó a su lugar en el sofá junto a Teddy mientras tomaba la determinación de descubrirlo.

Se prometió a él mismo que, si existía al menos una pequeña posibilidad de que Draco pudiera quererlo de vuelta, no cejaría hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

Draco despertó, sintiéndose descansado de la mente pero muy molido del cuerpo. Se quedó unos momentos intentando recordar por qué estaba en lo que parecía ser una cabaña y y por qué sentía que le dolía toda su hermosa humanidad. Poco a poco, los eventos de la noche anterior llegaron a él: un piasa había tratado de atacar a Harry y Draco se había interpuesto sólo para sacarlo del camino, pero el pájaro dragón lo había atrapado y llevado lejos.

Poco a poco, recordó cada cosa que le había sucedido, incluso unos encuentros con animales salvajes en el bosque mientras él esperaba por su rescate. Había perdido el conocimiento en algún punto y, después de eso, no podía recordar más.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor: no había nadie con él y el lugar parecía ser el hogar de alguna persona indígena, así que a Draco no le cupo duda que seguía estando en territorio kikapú. Sonrió levemente cuando supo, casi con certeza, que, tal como él se lo había imaginado, Harry sí había conseguido encontrarlo en el bosque.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la almohada, feliz de estar vivo.

Una persona entró a través de la cortina de cuentas que cubría el hueco abierto de la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó una mujer kikapú de muy avanzada edad que se movía con agilidad. Traía una bandeja con alimentos y una jarra con jugo—. Su familia está desayunando afuera con los demás. Ellos no querían separarse de su lado, pero Mojag les insistió.

—¿Mi… familia?

La mujer puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

—Claro. Novio y sobrino. Son su familia, ¿no?

_¿Novio?_

Draco sonrió con cansancio, preguntándose por qué ella pensaba que Harry y él eran novios. Porque no le cupo duda alguna de que estaba hablando de Harry y no del idiota de Enescu. Draco esperaba que el imbécil redomado ya estuviera muy lejos de ahí.

La mujer, quien seguramente era bruja y curandera, le quitó las mantas de encima sin previo aviso y comenzó a revisarle la herida que, Draco recordaba, el piasa le había hecho en un costado. No se sorprendió al bajar la vista y ver que ya estaba curado.

—Totalmente bien —dijo ella, afirmando con la cabeza. Miró a Draco a los ojos y le sonrió. Su rostro se llenó de arrugas—. Fue novio quien cerró la herida, deteniendo sangrado. Escuché que voló en un palo mágico para buscarte y que estaba muy angustiado, y, no sé si tú sepas, pero esos palos no son fáciles de controlar. Se nota que te ama mucho. Estuvo toda la noche aquí, cuidando.

El calor que le subió por el pecho hasta el cuello y la cara, no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente. Lo que ella le dijo no hizo más que apoyar su teoría de que Harry sí estaba comenzando a desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes hacia él, mucho más que sólo atracción física.

No sabía qué decir al respecto. Decidió cambiar de tema, pues además tenía una duda que no lo dejaba en paz.

—Señora, disculpe —dijo con voz ronca—. Cuando estuve en el bosque, me pasó algo bastante peculiar y que no es… Bueno, que no es normal. —La bruja se le quedó viendo con interés, animándolo a continuar—. Sé que es un bosque sagrado y muy mágico, pero… Bueno, yendo al grano: hubo un momento en que una pareja de venados _velaron _por mí. Me cuidaron e incluso me defendieron de un león de montaña que iba a atacarme. ¿Es… es habitual que sucedan ese tipo de cosas por aquí?

Cuando Draco se había documentado acerca de la tribu kikapú allá en Inglaterra, había aprendido que ellos tenían una relación bastante importante con los venados. Los cazaban desde tiempos inmemoriales, eso era cierto, pero lo hacían a manera de ceremonia. Eran los animales más sagrados para ellos. Draco se preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver…

La bruja volvió a cubrirlo con las mantas y lo miró sin decir nada durante un momento. Suspiró y respondió:

—Bueno… Lo que se sabe de nuestro bosque sagrado, es que es ahí a donde se van las almas de aquellos que se han adelantado a nuestro camino. Ellos reencarnan en alguna criatura inocente, quien puede buscar un modo de estar cerca de los que fueron sus seres queridos en vida. Especialmente si en alguna fecha reciente tú les brindaste algún homenaje o realizaste alguna ceremonia en su memoria… Es probable que esa haya sido su manera de darte las gracias. Ahora, come.

La señora le sonrió, Draco le dio una mirada incómoda y ella salió de la cabaña. Draco frunció el ceño, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado. Estaba bastante seguro de que aquellos venados no eran ningún antepasado suyo. Dejando esa inquietud a un lado, se sentó y devoró todo lo que le habían llevado. En verdad estaba hambriento.

Mientras comía, pensaba en lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior: antes, durante y después del ataque del piasa. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello y era el asunto de que _se suponía _que el piasa no atacaba a las personas. Además, el hecho de que hubiera ido _directo _a querer atrapar a Harry, no dejaba de inquietar a Draco. Sentía que en todo eso había algo importante que se le estaba escapando y le molestaba no saber lo que…

En ese momento, Harry y Teddy entraron a través de las cortinas. Venían muy silenciosos, pero cuando descubrieron que Draco estaba despierto, les cambió el semblante. Ambos sonrieron mucho y Teddy no perdió el tiempo: corrió hasta la cama y se le echó encima a Draco.

—¡Tío Draco! ¡Por fin despertaste! —gritó mientras lo abrazaba. Draco, enternecido, le revolvió el cabello azul—. ¡Qué gusto me da que estés bien! Tuve tanto miedo de que el dragón te fuera a comer…

—Lamento haberte asustado… —le dijo al niño en voz baja—. Supongo que tuve suerte porque… ¿dragón no come dragón? —intentó bromear.

Teddy soltó una risita.

—Ay, tío, qué tontuelo eres...

Harry se acercó hasta ellos. Estaba sonriendo mucho aunque se veía muy cansado. Traía ojeras muy marcadas y los ojos rojos y preocupados.

—Hola, Draco —saludó. Teddy estaba desprendiéndose de los brazos de Draco, y éste sólo atinó a mirar a Harry con azoro. Harry se ruborizó un poco pero no desvió la mirada—. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Después de todo, tú me llamaste Harry anoche... Aunque es probable que no te acuerdes de eso porque creo que delirabas por la fiebre.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—¿Yo… te llamé Harry? ¿Anoche? —preguntó con un sofoco. ¿Qué más se le habría escapado si estaba delirando y no era consiente de sus palabras?

Teddy soltó un resoplido de fastidio y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero, por favor! ¡Qué tontos pueden ser los adultos a veces! Si ustedes son casi como parientes, o novios, o algo así, ¿cómo van a seguir llamándose por sus apellidos?

Draco se sonrojó levemente ante lo dicho por Teddy y miró a Harry de reojo. Éste sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No-no… La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de que me desmayé en el bosque —le dijo a Harry sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

—¡Oh tío, fue tan épico! Langundo le hizo un palo volador a mi padrino y él voló por todo el bosque para buscarte. Tú le habías echado una maldición de legañas al dragón y te soltó, y te hizo una herida muy fea, pero hiciste un patronus y mi padrino lo vio y fue así como te encontró. ¿Verdad que sí, padrino?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Viste a mi patronus?

Harry asintió, mirándolo fijamente con un intensidad que Draco no comprendió.

—Sí. Una serpiente. Ah, y hablando de eso… Conocí a una amiga tuya del bosque.

Diciendo eso, Harry se abrió el abrigo y, de un bolsillo interior de la prenda, se asomó la cabeza negra de la serpiente que Draco había visto en el bosque y que lo había inspirado para hacer su patronus.

—¿Qué… qué? ¿Es esta _la misma _serpiente que yo vi allá? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo llegó aquí y por qué _demonios _la traes ahí?

Teddy se rió mucho de su histeria. La serpiente dejó su escondite debajo del abrigo de Harry y se deslizó encima de él hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello. Parecía _muy cariñosa _con el moreno. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ella venía contigo —respondió Harry—. No te preocupes, no es venenosa. Se llama Mahkate.

Draco arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Oh, ¿ya es adopción oficial y todo? ¿Ya hasta le has puesto nombre?

—Yo no le puse nada. Se lo pregunté y ella me dijo que así la llamaban —respondió Harry en tono inocente.

Teddy soltó risitas, la serpiente siseó con interés y fue cuando Draco entendió.

—Ah, claro. Tu maldito don de lenguas reptiliano. Ya lo recuerdo —dijo sarcásticamente, porque la verdad era que siempre había estado _muy _envidioso de que Harry pudiera comprender lengua pársel y él no—. Y, supongo que ahora ella y tú son mejores amigos, ¿no?

—Bueno… —Harry se encogió de hombros y puso gesto culpable.

—¡Mahkate quiere quedarse a vivir con nosotros! —aclaró Teddy muy contento—. Dice que nos conviene el trato porque ella es muy buena cazando ratones.

Harry sonrió y la serpiente miró a Draco durante un momento y luego se giró hacia Harry. Le siseó algo y Harry sonrió.

—Mahkate dice que le agrada ver que ya estás mejor. Ella había pensado que morirías de frío allá en el bosque y estaba preocupada… —finalizó Harry, poniéndose serio y mirando a Draco con intensidad. Teddy también perdió la sonrisa.

Draco pasó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Él también, justo antes de desmayarse, había pensado que iba a morir. Los ojos se le humedecieron por más que trató de evitarlo. Porque, si era verdad lo que Harry estaba diciendo, él había conseguido encontrarlo gracias a su patronus. El cual Draco había convocado porque ese reptil le había dado la idea. Lo que quería decir que seguramente Draco estaba vivo gracias a que a esa pequeña serpiente negra se le había ocurrido enroscarse en su pierna y quien ahora parecía aferrada a convertirse en la mascota de Harry Potter de entre toda la gente.

—Pues entonces supongo que debo darle las gracias a… ¿cómo dicen que se llama?

—¡Mahkate! Significa "negra" en lengua indígena —exclamó Teddy. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Por Salazar, pero qué original. Jamás lo habría adivinado.

La serpiente siseó, rodeó el cuello de Harry y se zambulló de nuevo en las profundidades del interior de su abrigo.

—Creo que heriste sus sentimientos.

Draco le dio una larga mirada a Harry.

—¿En serio, Potter? Ni siquiera voy a dignarme a responder eso.

—¿Potter? ¿No habíamos acordado ya que ibas a llamarme Harry? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Yo… yo no acordé nada contigo —dijo con un hilo de voz, fingiendo molestia, aunque la verdad era que se sentía estúpidamente feliz y emocionado—. Pero… si tanto _necesitas _que te llame por tu primer nombre… puedo hacer el esfuerzo.

Harry le sonrió más y hubo una pausa medio incómoda donde ellos dos sólo se quedaron viéndose y Teddy, a su vez, los miraba primero a uno y luego al otro con una ceja arqueada. De pronto, Harry carraspeó, se puso serio y le dijo a Teddy:

—Ted, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Langundo y decirle que tu tío ya despertó?

—¡Ah, sí! Para que le dé lo que tú y yo ya sabemos qué! ¡Ahora mismo voy! —Muy alegremente, Teddy se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el exterior.

Una vez a solas, Harry suspiró y se giró hacia Draco.

—Draco, necesito decirte algo pero no quería que Teddy escuchara.

Draco comenzó a acalorarse. Se acomodó en su sitio sobre la cama y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—A ver, dime…

Harry miró hacia la puerta.

—Se trata de Enescu. —Draco hizo todo un esfuerzo para no demostrar su desencanto y continuó mirando a Harry con interés. Éste, ajeno a sus pensamientos y expectativas, continuó hablando a toda velocidad pero en voz baja—: Verás, estuve hablando con Langundo, Mojag y los otros que nos acompañaron al bosque ayer. Estábamos tratando de analizar todo lo que pasó para averiguar por qué el piasa nos atacaría, ya que ellos insisten en que jamás se comporta así. Fue entonces que comenzamos a atar cabos y nos dimos cuenta de que Enescu resulta muy sospechoso en todo este asunto.

Draco, habiéndose olvidado ya que hacía un minuto había creído que Harry iba a declararle su amor, se sentó más derecho sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué creen eso?

—Porque Mojag me contó que, cuando regresaron a donde las camionetas estaban estacionadas, encontraron a Enescu medio sofocado, sonrojado y con los zapatos llenos de lodo. Justo estaba tratando de limpiarse muy discretamente con su varita, pero ellos alcanzaron a verlo muy bien. Yo les dije que Enescu era dragonologista y que tenía experiencia con esas bestias, así que…

Se silenció. Estaba muy serio, casi enojado, pero parecía estar esperando por la reacción de Draco. Éste comprendió al instante.

—Fue él —jadeó Draco, enfureciéndose todavía más que Harry porque, si eso era cierto, si Enescu había hechizado al dragón, lo había hecho para mandarlo _a cazar a Harry_… y eso, haber intentado asesinar al moreno, era algo que Draco jamás iba a perdonárselo. Incapaz de quedarse tranquilo, se quitó las mantas de encima y bajó los pies de la cama, olvidándose de que estaba casi desnudo, pues sólo traía puestos sus calzoncillos. El frío matutino le caló hasta los huesos, pero lo ignoró—. Oh mierda, te juro que voy a _despellejarlo vivo_ en cuanto tenga una varita conmigo. Es más, olvídate de la varita, lo haré al modo muggle. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Harry lo estaba observando con susto.

—Espera, Draco —le dijo, y dio un paso hacia él para contenerlo de que dejara la cama—. Realmente no tenemos pruebas de que haya sido él. Sólo son sospechas, Langundo dice que…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—¡No me salgas con eso, Potter! Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estábamos almorzando ayer, jodido presumido de mierda, nos dijo a todos que en Rumanía usaban un _confundus _especial para obligar a los dragones a tener ciertos comportamientos. Todo apunta a que fue él. ¡Y voy a hacer que se arrepienta de su ocurrencia, ya lo verás! El imbécil se ha metido con la familia equivocada. —Con la mirada, buscó por la cabaña por sus pertenencias. Encontró su ropa sucia y hecha jirones encima de una silla—. Mierda, ¡cómo necesito una varita _pero ya! _Vamos, Potter, no te quedes ahí parado, ¡arréglame mi ropa!

Harry, quien sólo había estado mirándolo con los ojos como platos y quien estaba levemente sonrojado ante la vista de su semidesnudez, pareció reaccionar.

—Sí, sí, claro. Enseguida.

—Ahora —comenzó a divagar Draco en voz alta mientras Harry le reparaba y limpiaba todas sus prendas—, me gustaría saber cuáles pudieron haber sido sus jodidos motivos para intentar asesinarte. Sé que eres insufrible y entiendo que haya gente que no te soporte, pero de eso a intentar borrarte del mapa...

Harry se sobresaltó. Con la ropa de Draco entre los brazos, se acercó a él y lo miró con confusión.

—¿Asesinarme? ¿A mí? ¡Pero si fue a ti a quien el piasa se llevó entre sus garras y casi mata! De hecho, es por eso que no quería creer que hubiese sido él. No podía entender cuál razón tendría para hacerte algo así, provocar a un dragón sólo por...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Tomó a Harry de los hombros, lo sacudió un poco y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Harry… —le dijo, y haberle llamado así pareció obrar como magia. Harry se le quedó viendo con toda la atención—. El piasa iba _directo _hacia ti. Me cogió a mí por puro accidente, y quizá por esa razón fue que no me mató. Ese maldito pájaro estaba programado para asesinarte _a ti_. Enescu lo usó para eso. Y yo voy a matarlo a él por haberse atrevido, por habernos puesto a todos en peligro, _especialmente a Teddy._

—¿En serio… en serio crees eso?

Draco escuchó a la serpiente negra sisear y la sintió moverse debajo del abrigo de Harry. Soltó al moreno antes de que al animal se le ocurriera salir a tratar de morderlo.

—Estoy convencido de que eso fue lo que pasó —le dijo, quitándole su ropa de las manos. Comenzó a vestirse.

Harry estaba impactado y, sin ponerle atención a Draco, murmuró:

—Entonces… entonces… ¿querría quitarme de en medio, tal vez? ¡Claro! Es que él _quiere casarse contigo_. ¡Tuvo miedo de que tú y yo…! Bueno…

Se silenció y miró a Draco con apuro. Draco, quien ya se había puesto los pantalones y estaba abrochándose la camisa, se le quedó viendo también.

—¿Tuvo miedo de que tú y yo… estuviéramos empezando una relación? —completó en voz baja. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa coqueta al terminar de hablar.

Harry asintió.

—Eso parece, ¿no? Creo que la rabia que me tiene, sumada a su miedo de perder la oportunidad de casarse con un heredero millonario como tú… Digo, parece una locura, pero no se me ocurre entonces cuál otro motivo podría tener el imbécil para arriesgar tanto.

—¿Heredero millonario? —preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Ya estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos. Harry titubeó y Draco insistió—: Potter, si hay algo que deba saber respecto a Enescu, creo que es ahora o nunca.

—Tienes razón —asintió Harry y lo miró a la cara—. El problema de Enescu, aparte de que es un idiota en grado premium, es su fijación por ser rico. Porque, por lo que pude averiguar de él gracias a lo que Charlie y él mismo me contaron, Enescu nació y creció en el seno de una familia del abolengo más rancio que con el tiempo fue empobreciéndose hasta quedarse casi sin nada. Y como tiene muchos hermanos, al dividirse la herencia les supo a poco y no les quedó más remedio que trabajar para sobrevivir. ¿Por qué crees que se dedica a la dragonología? Me confesó una vez que fue el trabajo menos denigrante que pudo encontrar y donde no pagaban tan mal, aunque estaba harto porque realmente no le tiene amor ni a los animales ni al oficio. Estoy seguro de que la fantasía con la que se masturba todas las noches, es la de dejar de trabajar para siempre.

Draco asintió lentamente, comprendiendo todo.

—Es un vil y vulgar cazafortunas —concluyó—. Intentó cazarte a ti y no pudo, y luego lo intentó conmigo. Y está bastante desesperado, por lo que veo.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así exactamente es. Cuando nos conocimos en Rumanía, yo sólo… —se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada—, bueno, yo sólo estaba interesado en pasar un par de noches con él, pero Enescu fingió que estaba locamente enamorado de mí con el objetivo de que yo lo tomara en serio. Charlie y yo… —se rascó la nuca, aparentemente avergonzado—, bueno, Charlie y yo le jugamos una broma donde le hicimos creer que yo había perdido todo mi dinero de la noche a la mañana, y fue asombroso cómo se lo tragó todo. Terminó nuestra "relación" sin miramientos, insultándome de paso con el lenguaje más florido que alguna vez le escuché a alguien. Cuando descubrió que no era verdad que yo me había quedado en la calle, se enfureció todavía más y juró vengarse de mí.

Draco, a pesar de los celos que lo habían invadido al escuchar que Harry y Enescu _habían tenido lo suyo_, sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, no niego que me muero de curiosidad por conocer la historia completa, pero creo que este no es el momento. En mi caso, mi madre y yo tenemos un poco la culpa. Creo que le estuvimos mandando a Enescu las señales equivocadas, y mientras no considero ofensivo que él estuviese interesado en mí sólo por mi dinero, no voy a perdonarle que haya intentado matarte a ti. Debió reconocer su derrota y simplemente marcharse con la frente en alto. Ahora, en cambio...

—Draco…

Draco miró a Harry con enojo.

—¿Qué, Potter? —espetó—. ¿Realmente crees que voy a dejar que se largue así tan tranquilo después de lo que hizo?

—Bueno, no… ¡Yo también estoy furioso con él! ¡Después de todo, su plan podría haber sido matarme a mí, pero a quien casi mata, fue a ti, Draco! ¡Además, de ponernos en riesgo a todos, y a Teddy, como bien dices tú! En todo caso, creo que soy yo quien tiene que cobrarle unas cuantas cuentas, porque…

—Oh fenomenal, ¡se están peleando por ver quien ejecuta la venganza! —dijo Langundo de repente, entrando a la cabaña junto con Teddy—. ¡Esa voz me agrada! Ustedes dos, blanquitos, me caen cada vez mejor.

Draco y Harry, bastante acalorados los dos, se giraron hacia los recién llegados quienes venían muy contentos.

Draco aprovechó esa interrupción para serenarse. Tenía que moverse con cuidado, pues no había modo de demostrar con pruebas que Enescu estaba detrás de aquel intento de asesinato. En todo caso, a falta de un modo de recurrir a la ley, tendría que cobrárselas por su propia…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos porque Langundo caminó hasta él y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco un poco incómodo.

—Draco Malfoy, he construido algo para ti. Tu novio —dijo Langundo y señaló a Harry con el pulgar—, nos mostró tu _mehtekwi_ rota, resultado de tu heroica pelea contra el piasa de las tierras sagradas. Y ya que nosotros no tenemos modo de reparar _mehtekwi_ de espino, Supremo Sacerdote ordenó que hiciera esto para ti. —Le mostró entonces un bulto que había estado ocultando en la espalda: por el tamaño largo y delgado, Draco supo que se trataba de una varita, la cual estaba envuelta en un paño de gamuza. Langundo se la ofreció con una gran sonrisa.

Draco miró a Langundo a la cara unos segundos y tomó aquel obsequio. Con manos un tanto inseguras por la emoción, desenvolvió el paño suave como la seda hecho de piel de venado y destapó una varita de arce palo de azúcar, mucho más pulida y recta que las que les había visto usar a los magos indígenas. Sonrió de lado, pensando que quizá Langundo se había esmerado en darle una apariencia similar a su vieja varita de espino.

Tocó la madera con los dedos y su magia de inmediato respondió a la varita: sintió escalofríos casi eléctricos recorrerle la piel. La empuñó, la agitó y un _lumos _poderoso y potente iluminó la cabaña.

—Wow… —murmuró.

Langundo se veía muy satisfecho de él mismo.

—_M__ehtekwi _tiene núcleo de pluma de ala del piasa que casi te mata, Draco Malfoy —le informó—. En nuestra cultura, obtener una pluma de ave valerosa es trofeo ganado después de una gran hazaña. Por tanto, pluma de piasa es tu recompensa por haber salvado a tu novio de pájaro dragón y haber sobrevivido para contarlo.

Draco apretó los labios y bajó la mirada a la bonita varita, la cual guardaba en su interior el núcleo mágico del piasa. Le costaba creerlo. Aquella varita le respondía quizá todavía mejor que su vieja varita de espino. Y aunque por supuesto que iba a echarla de menos, no podía dejar de reconocer que esta nueva varita lo hacía sentir, tal como le había explicado Langundo, como si llevara un trofeo consigo. Sabía, por lo que había leído, que entre los nativos norteamericanos las plumas de ave eran símbolos de respeto y honor. Si los kikapú le estaban dando eso, era porque, de cierto modo, lo habían aceptado casi como a uno de ellos.

Se sintió realmente conmovido.

—Es… es muy hermosa, Langundo. Gracias.

El mago indígena sólo inclinó la cabeza. De reojo, Draco pudo notar que Harry y Teddy lo estaban observando con una gran sonrisa.

Draco, incapaz de decir nada más, optó por jurarse a él mismo que, mientras estuviese en sus manos, no volvería a permitir que ni Enescu ni nadie se atreviera a intentar hacerles daño.

* * *

Finalmente, casi al mediodía, Draco, Harry y Teddy pudieron regresar al rancho. Mojag en persona los llevó en su propia camioneta. Harry, más que nadie, iba radiante pues no sólo llevaba con él a su nueva mascota, sino que también los kikapú le habían permitido quedarse con el palo volador que Langundo le había hecho. Draco dudaba que Harry pudiera usarlo en partidos profesionales, pero seguramente ya estaba planeando divertirse con él al menos en los entrenamientos.

Se despidieron de Mojag después de haberse puesto de acuerdo para los procedimientos legales que los ayudarían a recuperar las tierras, y Mojag se marchó dejándolos en la puerta.

La camioneta alquilada de Draco estaba estacionada ahí, señal que Enescu habría tenido que volver durante un punto de la noche anterior. Harry y Draco habían acordado no hacer nada contra Enescu y fingir que no sospechaban de él, especialmente para no hacer un escándalo delante de Teddy, Andrómeda y Narcisa y evitar ponerlos en peligro, pero Draco no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir su promesa.

Al entrar a la casa, su madre y su tía los recibieron con diferentes expresiones que iban desde el enojo, la preocupación, el alivio y el escándalo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry llevaba una serpiente con él. Tuvieron que pedir muchas disculpas y dar muchas explicaciones. Andrómeda no parecía nada feliz con la nueva mascota de Harry, así que Teddy, con carita triste, tuvo que prometerle que se mantendría alejado de la serpiente al menos hasta que su abuela reconociera que el animal era de fiar.

Finalmente, Narcisa dijo:

—No sabemos qué le pasó al señor Enescu. Anoche parecía muy alterado por lo sucedido. Se encerró en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie y, luego, en la mañana, había desaparecido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, se fue. Mandé a un elfo a buscarlo para que bajara a desayunar y me informó que el hombre no estaba y que se había llevado sus cosas. No tenemos idea de qué le pasó.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. Quizá en el fondo Enescu no era tan estúpido y podía haber deducido que, al fallar su plan, Draco y Harry sospecharían de su obra.

Finalmente, Draco sonrió. Ya se encargaría él mismo de buscar a Enescu para aclarar cuentas. Por el momento, tenía a su familia a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Pues qué bueno que se fue —exclamó Teddy sin nada de filtro—. Es súper odioso y presumido. ¡Ni quién lo necesite aquí!

Harry se rió y le alborotó el pelo a su ahijado. Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo dicho por el niño.

* * *

Más tarde, después de haberse dado una ducha y de haber almorzado, Draco le insistió a Harry que subiera a su cuarto a dormir una siesta pues se veía agotado después de haber pasado toda la noche cuidándolo. Teddy se quedó al cuidado de su abuela mientras Harry le hacía caso y se iba a descansar.

Draco aprovechó para ir a revisar el cuarto desocupado por Enescu a ver qué podía encontrar.

Tal como el elfo les había dicho, el sitio estaba vacío.

Draco echó una mirada alrededor y reparó en un papel arrugado dentro del cesto de basura. Sacó su varita nueva para limpiar y desarrugar el papel con magia. Lo invocó con un _accio _y se dio cuenta de que era una carta.

Leyó con interés, y más cuando descubrió que estaba dirigida a él. ¡Era la carta que Bill Weasley le había enviado y que había perdido! Eso… ¿eso quería decir que el muy caradura de Enescu se la había robado? ¡Pero qué grandísimo hijo de puta!

La carta decía:

"_Mi muy estimado amigo,_

_Me tomé la libertad de escribirte estas líneas porque me ha sucedido algo curioso de lo cual quería hacerte partícipe porque me parece que es importante._

_Antes de marcharse, Harry me pidió que hablara con mi hermano Charlie, y, haciéndole caso, lo invité a mi casa el día de hoy. Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle por su amigo Enescu, y Charlie, un tanto sorprendido, me contó que justamente Enescu había dejado La Madriguera (la casa donde viven mis padres y donde ellos dos estaban hospedándose) con todo y baúl y con intenciones de no volver, pues según le dijo Emil, de este momento en adelante va a hospedarse en la mansión Malfoy con tu madre._

_Charlie estaba bastante desconcertado con esas noticias, por lo que tuve que contarle que fui yo mismo quien presentó a Emil con ustedes y que, según me pareció a mí, madam Malfoy había quedado muy prendada de él y no sólo eso, sino que tal vez lo veía como un fuerte candidato para casarlo contigo en un tipo de matrimonio arreglado._

_(¿En serio todavía existen ese tipo de uniones en estos tiempos modernos? Pensé que tu madre bromeaba cuando me lo dijo, pero creo que no.)_

_Ante esa noticia, Charlie se quedó serio y luego me preguntó que opinión tenía yo de ti. Le dije que tenía mis razones muy personales para confiar plenamente en ti y que te tenía en gran estima, que incluso me sentía en deuda. Al terminar, me dijo Charlie: "Si de verdad estimas a este mago Draco Malfoy, más vale entonces que alejes a Emil Enescu de él". Le pedí explicaciones. En pocas palabras, esto fue lo que me contó Charlie:_

_Ellos dos se conocieron en Rumanía, claro está, trabajando juntos en la misma colonia de dragones. Al ser los únicos magos homosexuales de la comunidad, entablaron una amistad de la cual Charlie nunca se fío mucho, pues no compartía los valores más frívolos e interesados de Enescu. Me dijo que siempre le pareció un mago muy preocupado por el dinero y muy resentido porque, al haber tenido muchos hermanos, la escasa fortuna de su familia había quedado muy dispersa dejándolo a él empobrecido y con necesidad de trabajar._

_Una vez, hace poco menos de un año, Harry tuvo que ir a Transilvania a jugar un partido con su equipo, luego, se tomó unos días libres para ir a conocer la colonia de dragones y visitar a Charlie. Obviamente, éste le presentó a Emil. De inmediato, Charlie notó a Emil interesado en Harry de un modo que no era normal y natural, y al ver que Harry sí respondía a sus coqueteos, Charlie lo puso sobre aviso. De manera franca, Charlie le dijo a Harry que Emil seguramente sólo quería atraparlo porque es de todos bien sabido que Harry tiene bastante pasta y, como estrella de quidditch, es cada día más rico. Harry se rió de la advertencia de Charlie pues, según le dijo, de todas formas no pensaba tomarlo en serio. Hasta donde sé, Harry le hizo un tipo de broma donde fingió que se quedaba sin un galeón para ver la reacción de Enescu y éste, obviamente, perdió todo interés y se alejó._

_Yo le dije a Charlie que a mí Emil me había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, y resentido porque nunca le había correspondido. Charlie se rió mucho ante eso, diciéndome que Emil jamás se habría fijado en él porque sabe que nuestra familia no tiene un galeón en la bóveda del banco._

_Finalmente, en cuanto Charlie dejó mi casa, me sentí turbado y con la obligación de contarte esto, no como una manera de propagar un rumor para que tú le tengas mala fe a Enescu, sino para que estés sobre aviso porque me siento responsable al ser yo quien los presentó. Si lo que Charlie me contó es cierto, y no dudo que así sea, seguramente Enescu ve en ti el mayor de los premios de lotería que podría haberse podido ganar, pues seguramente nunca más podría encontrar un mago tan rico y guapo como, no vamos a negarlo, lo eres tú._

_Hay otra cosa que me gustaría contarte. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había decidido presentarte a Enescu a raíz de una visita que me hizo Harry la mañana antes de su partida a América?_

_Bueno, no puedo narrarte con detalle porque le prometí a Harry que no le diría a nadie, pero lo que puedo decirte es que en esa visita descubrí que a nuestro amigo Harry tú no le eres nada indiferente. Pero como ni él ni tú iban a hacer nada al respecto, por eso decidí meter un poco de cizaña (en la manera de un tercero en discordia para ver si Harry despabilaba y se daba cuenta), pero parece que no me dio resultado. Lamento mucho eso. De verdad hubiese deseado que las cosas entre Harry y tú salieran bien porque los estimo mucho a los dos y sé… bueno, sé lo que hubiera nacido de una relación entre ustedes._

_Pero, lo que sí puedo contarte, es que Harry, antes de irse a América, me pidió que velara por ti en medida de mis posibilidades. Espero que al saber eso, tú puedas leer entre líneas lo que Harry realmente siente por ti._

_Queda a tus órdenes, siempre tu amigo:_

_Bill Weasley"_

Terminando de leer, Draco suspiró y dobló el pergamino, entendiendo los motivos por los que Enescu se sintió inclinado a robarle aquella misiva: era obvio que había sospechado que Bill iba a ponerlo sobre aviso acerca de su fama de imbécil cazafortunas.

Bill no le decía nada que en ese momento Draco no supiera ya, pero éste se quedó un tanto triste pensando de qué manera las cosas habrían sido diferentes si él hubiese leído esa carta a tiempo… Llegó a la conclusión de que no habría dejado que Enescu fuera a Texas con ellos (lo que les habría ahorrado el drama con el piasa) y él habría emprendido el viaje sabiendo que "no le era indiferente" a Harry y que éste le había pedido a Bill que velara por su bienestar.

Conocer ese dato lo hacía sentirse extremadamente conmovido.

Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, salió de ese cuarto y se quedó en el corredor durante unos momentos, pensando.

Se armó de valor y decidió que ya era suficiente. Durante toda esa mañana y tarde, Harry y él habían estado soltándose insinuaciones y tratándose con amabilidad y cariño, pero Draco, _obviamente_, necesitaba y anhelaba muchísimo más que sólo eso. ¿Sería buena idea ir al cuarto de Harry para… ? ¿Para hablar con él? ¿Para aclarar, de una vez por todas, aquella situación de estira y afloja que se había gestado entre ellos dos?

En eso estaba, cuando notó algo oscuro que se movía hacia él por el suelo. Asustado, sacó su varita y apuntó, pero se contuvo de lanzar un hechizo cuando descubrió que era la serpiente de Harry desplazándose a toda velocidad en su dirección. Parecía alterada.

Llegó hasta Draco y, ante el azoro de éste, se incorporó lo más que pudo y le siseó con desesperación, como… como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. De inmediato, Draco supo que algo malo le estaba sucediendo a Harry.

Aterrorizado, no perdió ni un segundo más. Con la varita en la mano, corrió hacia el cuarto de Harry con la serpiente moviéndose junto a él.

* * *

**nota:**

Sólo por si tienen curiosidad, les voy a contar algunos datos verídicos que usé en estos últimos capítulos:

1\. Casi todo lo dicho de los kikapú es cierto con excepción de que haya magos entre ellos (Bueno, al menos que lo tengan muy en secreto, jaja). Su tribu está dividida en varios clanes, aunque el clan de la serpiente no existe. Ese me lo inventé. Ellos cuentan con la nacionalidad mexicana también ya que, en tiempos de Benito Juárez, ayudaron a mantener la paz en la frontera y México les dio tierras en agradecimiento, por lo que tienen reservas tanto en territorio de Estados Unidos como en el de México.

2\. El bosque de los Arces Perdidos (Lost Maples State Natural Area) también es real, aunque no es cierto que sea territorio kikapú. En realidad es un parque abierto a todo el público.

3\. La serpiente es una rey negra mexicana (así se llama la raza, "mexicana", aunque no vive sólo en México). Es muy popular para tenerla como mascota porque no es venenosa, aunque tiene su carácter! Los kikapú tienen una leyenda donde cuentan que una vez todas las serpientes y cobras se enfrentaron para ver quién era la mejor, y la rey ganó. Por eso es la rey, precisamente. Es cierto el dato que son capaces de comerse serpientes de cascabel pues además parecen ser inmunes a su veneno. Son muy hermosas, búsquenlas para que las conozcan!

Y eso es todo, creo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, y perdonen que no me doy tiempo de responder personalmente cada uno, es que escribir y traducir me roba todos mis ratos libres! Pero en verdad se los agradezco mucho. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias!


	30. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 29. Cicatrices**

Draco no sabía cuál de todas las puertas de ese piso era la del cuarto que estaba ocupando Harry pero por suerte la serpiente se lo indicó. Ella se lanzó reptando a toda velocidad hacia una puerta cerrada, informando a Draco de ese modo. Sin ánimos para sutilezas, Draco tocó violentamente.

—¡Harry! ¿Está todo bien? —exclamó en voz alta. Esperó unos segundos y, al no haber respuesta, volvió a golpear todavía más duro y gritó—: ¡HARRY!

—¡Draco, pero, ¿qué pasa?! —preguntó Narcisa, acercándose a él por el corredor.

Draco apenas sí se giró a verla un segundo antes de continuar aporreando la puerta y tratando de abrir el picaporte. Al ver que no giraba, usó su varita y trató un _alohomora_.

Nada.

—Creo que Harry está en peligro ahí dentro —jadeó Draco mientras pensaba rápidamente. Estiró un brazo hacia su madre para alejarla—. ¡Retírate, voy a volar la puerta!

—Pe-pero, ¡Draco! ¿Por qué Potter estaría en …? —comenzó a preguntar Narcisa, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Draco muy dispuesto a cumplir lo que acababa de decir. Le hizo caso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Draco miró a la serpiente que, desesperada, daba vueltas en círculo justo frente a la puerta.

—¡Tú también quítate, Negra-como-te-llames! —le dijo. No tenía idea de si la serpiente lo comprendería o no, pero al parecer así fue, porque también se alejó. Draco le apuntó a la puerta—: _¡__Reduct__o!_ —La madera voló en grandes pedazos y, para evitar que lastimara a Harry, de inmediato Draco apuntó a ciegas hacia dentro de la habitación y profirió—: _¡Protego!_

Todavía no se despejaba el aserrín y el polvo, cuando Draco se arrojó hacia dentro de la habitación. Traspasó el umbral y se quedó repentinamente sin aire; fue cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Volvió a salir al corredor, donde su madre observaba todo con ojos asustados.

—¡No vayas a entrar! —exclamó Draco—. Espera aquí, ¡voy a sacarlo!

Draco se apuntó a su cabeza con su varita, se colocó un casco-burbuja y de nuevo ingresó al cuarto de Harry.

Alguien (y Draco estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de saber _quién _era ese _alguien_) había dejado ahí una maldición oscura bastante popular para asesinar a la gente mientras dormía: la ladrona de oxígeno. Se activaba en cuanto la víctima caía en sueño profundo y eliminaba todo el oxígeno del ambiente, asfixiando a los incautos que ya dormían en su proximidad.

Draco corrió hasta la cama prácticamente a ciegas pues el cuarto estaba inundado por la nube de polvo. A tientas encontró a Harry, quien estaba muy inmóvil. Draco soltó una maldición entre dientes, le apuntó con su varita y susurró un_ movilicorpus_ para llevárselo. A toda prisa, regresó a la seguridad del corredor con Harry levitando delante de él.

Una vez afuera, depositó a un inconsciente Harry en el piso y se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico porque la piel de Harry estaba de color azul y, a pesar de estar ya en un ambiente con oxígeno, no había comenzado a respirar por él mismo.

—¡Merlín santo! —exclamó su madre, llegando a su lado—. ¿Se está ahogando? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Draco no le contestó a Narcisa: estaba muy ocupado intentando controlar su miedo. Se quitó el casco-burbuja y comenzó a aplicarle a Harry respiración de boca a boca, algo que jamás había hecho en la vida, pero que esperaba poder hacerlo bien, porque si no... _Joder, joder, _pensaba frenéticamente, _si Harry no despierta, si le pasa algo… _De verdad _iba a __hacérselo pagar__ a Enescu _del modo más sádico posible, no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

—¡Harry, oh Harry! —gritó Andrómeda, quien llegaba en ese momento— ¿Qué está pasando, por qué está así?

Draco miró a su tía de reojo: afortunadamente, Teddy no venía a su lado. Esas eran cosas que un niño como Teddy no debería presenciar. Draco volvió a aplicarse a su tarea: una y otra vez le pasó aire a Harry a través de sus labios morados y helados y, de pronto, después de unos pocos pero largos y angustiantes segundos, Harry finalmente aspiró una fuerte bocanada, tosió y se incorporó, respirando agitado pero haciéndolo por su propia cuenta.

Draco sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Se dejó caer de culo sobre el piso alfombrado del corredor mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, el cual había perdido más por el miedo que por otra cosa. Andrómeda se arrojó sobre Harry para ayudarlo a sentarse.

Las dos hermanas Black estaban lívidas. Narcisa contemplaba a Andrómeda auxiliar a un debilitado Harry mientras Draco recibía el agradecimiento de la serpiente, quien se acercó a su pierna y le dio un golpecito con el hocico antes de deslizarse hacia donde el moreno estaba sentado. Se le enroscó cariñosamente alrededor de un brazo y Harry, jadeante, le dio una palmadita.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió? —jadeó Harry, mirándolos a todos, pero especialmente a Draco.

Draco pasó saliva y, todavía sentado en el suelo, respondió:

—Fuiste víctima de la maldición ladrona de oxígeno. En cuanto caíste dormido, se activó y casi te ahoga. Tu serpiente me avisó… Si no hubiera sido por ella… —No terminó la frase. Harry miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Al igual que Draco, había adivinado correctamente quién era el autor de la maldición. Draco cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza; se sentía como un idiota—. _Debimos _haber revisado la casa en búsqueda de maleficios, pero es que, en serio, jamás pensé que el grandísimo cobarde se atrevería a tanto...

—Hijo… —dijo Narcisa en tono helado—: Creo que ustedes dos nos deben a Drómeda y a mí algunas explicaciones, ¿o me equivoco?

Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry, quien ya se veía más repuesto. Entonces, se dirigió a su madre. Negó con la cabeza.

—No… No te equivocas. Potter y yo tenemos algo que contarles acerca de Enescu. ¿Dónde está Teddy?

—Está echándose una siesta —respondió Andrómeda.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó Draco, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo. Andrómeda apenas le señalaba un cuarto con un dedo, cuando Draco ya iba corriendo hacia allá. Llegó y abrió la puerta de golpe. Entró y se sintió extremadamente aliviado al descubrir que ahí estaba todo normal y se podía respirar.

Teddy dormía plácidamente bajo las mantas. Tenía cara de angelito. Draco caminó hacia él en silencio, le quitó los mechones azules de la frente y sonrió. Era increíble lo mucho que ya quería a ese niño. Dio unos pasos atrás y, con la varita en la mano, aplicó _revelio__s_ por toda la habitación en búsqueda de trampas o maldiciones escondidas.

No encontró nada. Por lo visto, Enescu sólo estaba aferrado a eliminar a Harry, quizá ya tan solo por las puras ganas de vengarse o de hacer sufrir a Draco.

Salió al corredor, donde Harry ya estaba poniéndose trabajosamente de pie con ayuda de Andrómeda.

—¿Cómo está Teddy? —preguntó Harry.

Draco llegó hasta él y, con cuidado, lo aferró de un brazo para ayudarle a sostenerse. Narcisa miró esa acción con los ojos muy abiertos y una ceja arqueada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Aparentemente, no es él el objetivo de Enescu, sólo tú. ¿Cómo estás?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—Bien, gracias a ti —susurró y sonrió. Miró a Draco con ojos anhelantes y añadió—: Y aquí estás otra vez, volviéndome a salvar la vida, Draco Malfoy.

Draco, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo ya, le correspondió la sonrisa. Harry y él se quedaron viéndose sin decir nada, momento que fue interrumpido por un carraspeo de Narcisa.

—¿Se dignarán a contarnos ya qué es lo que está pasando en esta casa? —pidió de mala manera—. ¿O van a quedarse viéndose con ojos de borrego hasta que Drómeda y yo muramos de aburrimiento?

Andrómeda soltó una risita entre dientes, Draco pasó saliva y, sin guardar la varita, les dijo a las dos damas:

—Les contaré todo, claro. Pero mientras lo hago, les pido por favor que saquen sus varitas y me ayuden a revisar toda la casa por si hay más trampas o maldiciones. Todo apunta a que nuestro huésped en fuga nos dejó algunos regalitos de despedida.

—¿Enescu? —preguntó Andrómeda, quien no sonaba tan sorprendida—. Entonces, ¿él tiene algo que ver con el incidente que tuvieron anoche en la reserva indígena?

Draco y Harry asintieron. Draco convocó la varita de Harry con un _accio, _se la dio y, mientras se alejaban por el corredor revisando cada cuarto, Draco les narró lo que realmente había ocurrido en el bosque de los Arces Perdidos.

* * *

El punto era que, durante el almuerzo, Draco y Harry, con el deseo de no preocupar a Narcisa y Andrómeda, les habían ocultado la implicación de Enescu en el ataque del dragón piasa. Los dos habían creído que jamás volverían a saber de Enescu a partir de entonces, y Draco no podía perdonarse haber sido así de ingenuo.

Aquella falta de sagacidad de parte suya casi le había costado la vida a Harry, otra vez.

Mientras terminaban de narrarles a las dos hermanas lo que había sucedido de verdad, los cuatro terminaron de revisar toda la casa. No encontraron nada aparte de una sola cosa más: un amuleto debajo de la cama de Draco, el cual, todos sabían, estaba hecho con magia negra y servía para provocar obsesión romántica en la víctima hacia su perpetrador.

Draco no podía estar más furioso. Por lo que podían deducir, el objetivo de Enescu había sido matar a Harry y provocar que Draco se volviera loco por él, todo justo a la hora en que todos se fueran a dormir. El fallo en su plan había sido la fortuita circunstancia de que Harry hubiese necesitado tomar una siesta mientras Draco aún se encontraba despierto: eso los había salvado a los dos.

Andrómeda y Narcisa estaban tan enojadas con Enescu como con ellas mismas por haber sido engañadas por su encantadora personalidad de sofisticado y galante heredero sangre pura, especialmente la madre de Draco. Parecía habérselo tomado como una afrenta personal, y se quedó muy seria y silenciosa cuando se enteró de que Draco había estado en peligro real de morir por culpa del rumano.

Draco estaba seguro de que su madre estaba ya planeando mil y una maneras de vengarse discretamente de Enescu, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no sería necesario.

Él mismo iba a hacerse cargo.

—Lo que encuentro más difícil de creer —dijo Narcisa en un momento dado mientras los cuatro bebían el té en el salón, después de haber revisado varias veces la casa de cabo a rabo—, es que Enescu esté haciendo todo esto sólo por celos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No son sólo celos. Hay un cierto grado de venganza en todo esto y una gran temeridad de su parte porque ya no tiene nada que perder. Harry lo humilló en Rumanía y juró que iba a hacérselo pagar. Y supongo que al ver que yo jamás iba a casarme con él, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Me inclino a pensar que se ha quedado sin trabajo y no tiene un galeón en donde caerse muerto, sino… no me explico su actuar desesperado. Quizá pensó que si yo no iba a ser suyo, tampoco sería de Harry, o no sé qué podría haber pasado por su cabeza demente.

Narcisa miró a Draco con fijeza.

—¿Y… por qué razón Enescu llegó a pensar que el señor Potter tenía más posibilidades contigo que él?

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el cual Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, pero Harry no tardó en concentrarse en su taza de té. Andrómeda lucía una sonrisa sabionda y parecía muy entretenida. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo a su hermana:

—Cissy, no puede ser posible que no te hayas dado cuenta del romance que se está gestando entre tu hijo y Harry. Es algo que, yo estoy segura, tiene como quince años cociéndose.

Harry se sonrojó detrás de su taza de té y no dijo nada. Draco carraspeó y miró a su madre, quien, a su vez, lo miraba a él con cierto reproche. Él sabía que Narcisa no entendería en ese momento qué era lo que su hijo veía en el inepto de Harry Potter. No cuando habían sido rivales en el pasado y habían peleado tanto, no cuando Harry había estado a punto de matarlo en un baño.

—¿Es cierto eso, Draco? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. Entonces… lo que conversamos la tarde de Navidad…

Draco intentó que el leve calor que le subió por las mejillas no se expandiera más. Trató de tranquilizarse mientras recordaba que su madre se refería al momento en que ella le había preguntado si estaba enamorado, pues, según le había dicho, presentaba todos los síntomas. Draco echó una mirada de reojo a Harry y luego le dijo a Narcisa:

—Así es, mamá. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero necesitaba asegurarme de… _ciertas cosas_. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para después? —preguntó y se puso de pie. Se acomodó la chaqueta—. Necesito encontrar a Enescu para hacerle pagar su atrevimiento. Y creo que ya sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. —Miró hacia Harry, quien, hasta ese momento, no había dicho nada y sólo había seguido la conversación con un resplandor de esperanza en la mirada—. Harry, necesito de tu ayuda para llevar a cabo mi plan. ¿Me acompañas?

Harry se levantó tan rápido de su sillón que cualquiera hubiera creído que le habían puesto un cohete en el trasero.

—Por supuesto. Pero, una cosa, Draco. ¿Este plan no va a ponerte en más peligro, o sí?

—Sí, ese también es mi temor —secundó Narcisa—. Mira, Draco, yo tengo tantas ganas como tú de cobrarle la afrenta a este señor, pero no a costa de tu propia seguridad.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Les prometo a todos que no es algo que nos arriesgue. Simplemente es un plan para encontrarlo y atraparlo. Quizá, de ese modo, hasta podamos entregarlo a los aurores, presentar la denuncia y ver si hay suficientes pruebas para inculparlo.

Draco les había dicho aquello para tranquilizarlos, pero la verdad era que lo que planeaba hacer con Enescu en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente… era algo completamente personal que sólo lo involucraba a él y su varita. Había estado repasando los peores hechizos y maldiciones que conocía, preguntándose cuál sería el mejor para hacerlo sufrir el mayor tiempo posible. Su objetivo era no dejar ni un pedazo entero del grandísimo imbécil, nada que pudiera ser llevado ante un tribunal. Lo iba a convertir en un despojo humano mientras le hacía saber que nadie se metía con los Malfoy sin recibir su justo merecido.

La venganza iba a ser totalmente dulce.

* * *

Harry y él subieron a la planta alta y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto que Enescu había ocupado. Draco confiaba en que el estúpido no lo hubiese limpiado a consciencia.

Desde la puerta abierta y con Harry observando detrás de él, Draco levantó su varita y exclamó:

—¡_Accio _cabello de Emil Enescu! —Esperaron durante un momento y, entonces, para su buena suerte, un solo y único cabello oscuro voló hasta su mano. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Draco lo atrapó y apareció un pequeño vial para guardarlo—. Con esto bastará para saber en dónde se encuentra el imbécil en tiempo real. Ahora, es aquí donde necesito tu ayuda, Potter —comentó y se giró hacia Harry.

Estaban tan cerca: Harry había estado casi pegado a su espalda y, al girarse Draco, habían quedado cara a cara separados apenas por un palmo. Draco pasó saliva y se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

—Soy Harry, recuérdalo —susurró el moreno, mirándolo con intensidad.

Draco no pudo evitar bajar los ojos hacia los labios sonrojados de Harry. Merlín, la verdad era que se moría por besarlo, por hacer con él muchísimo más, y no sólo eso… Necesitaba hablar con Harry largo, tendido y franco acerca de esa "relación" que ya parecía ser un hecho entre los dos... pero ese no era el momento. Tenía que atrapar a Enescu antes de que dejara el país y se largara a Europa, donde seguramente sería imposible de capturar.

—Harry… —dijo Draco entonces, levantando el vial en un intento por calmar sus ansias y volver a enfriar los ánimos—. Necesito que me lleves a tu apartamento en Washington. Tú tienes la chimenea de ese lugar conectada a la red flu de Inglaterra, ¿cierto?

Harry pareció reaccionar. Dio un paso atrás como para tranquilizarse y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no está conectada a _toda _la red flu. Sólo a unas pocas chimeneas.

Draco sonrió.

—Sin duda alguna, tendrás la de Granger, ¿no?

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué quieres hablar con ella?

Draco suspiró.

—Porque la necesitamos, Harry. Necesito pedirle su ayuda. Su influencia y contactos son vitales para _algo _que necesito traer desde Inglaterra. Mira, este es el plan: tú y yo vamos a irnos a Washington, tú hablarás con ella y le contarás todo lo que pasó. En cuanto se entere de lo que _Pendescu _intentó hacerte, va a indignarse con justa razón y querrá ayudarte a capturarlo. Es ahí donde entraré yo. Me encargaré de explicarle cómo puede auxiliarnos.

—¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a Washington? Dudo que encontremos trasladores libres, es justo la tarde del viernes antes de Año Nuevo y…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Potter, deja la falsa modestia a un lado. Tú conoces el apartamento, has estado ahí dentro. ¿No te consideras capaz de aparecerte ahí desde aquí, llevándome contigo?

Harry levantó las cejas.

—Buen punto. Creo que sí puedo hacer eso sin problema. ¿Nos vamos ya, entonces?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, vamos primero a poner protecciones en la casa. No podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Teddy, mi madre y Andrómeda están aquí solos y el idiota de Enescu podría regresar en cual…

Draco se vio interrumpido porque, repentinamente, Harry dio un paso hacia él y lo tomó suavemente de las mejillas. Se le quedó viendo con ojos brillantes y Draco se quedó quieto, emocionado, esperando por ver qué hacía el otro.

—Me encanta cuando te pones en plan de "mamá dragona", todo bravo y dispuesto a lo que sea por defender a tu familia —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero sabía bien que Harry no estaba burlándose de él. Sabía bien que el moreno lo decía totalmente en serio—. Esa lealtad Slytherin tan tuya me excita con ganas —añadió con voz ronca.

Draco bajó los ojos y soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Eres un idiota, Potter.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, así es. Pero es tu culpa, eres tú quien me tiene así de idiota —susurró y Draco volvió a verlo a los ojos, sin saber en absoluto qué decir para restarle seriedad al momento. Harry continuó diciendo—: No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro y… Y ya que estamos, déjame darte las gracias por las dos veces en las que me salvaste la vida. Por otra parte, no puedo explicarte _cómo me alegro _de verte con bien. Allá en el bosque, cuando salí volando tras el piasa para buscarte… En más de una ocasión pensé que… _te había perdido para siempre, _y… Y no sabes lo devastado que me sentí_._

Draco sintió que los ojos se le humedecían: no podía creer que _por fin _eso estuviese pasando. Pensó en decir algo, pero, entonces, Harry bajó su rostro y, antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, el moreno depositó su boca sobre la suya y comenzó a besarlo con una suavidad y un cariño que provocó que todos y cada uno de los pelitos de su cuerpo se erizaran con placer.

Gimoteó con aprobación y tomó a Harry del cabello. Sintió a Harry sonreír dentro del beso y, después de unos segundos, los dos abrieron sus bocas y permitieron que sus lenguas se encontraran entre sus labios.

Se besaron así durante un par de minutos y Draco pensó que iba a estallar de la felicidad: no podía creer que después de tanto, de haber pensado que había perdido a Harry para siempre y que éste nunca le correspondería, ahora estuvieran así, sabiendo lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, con todo un camino abierto ante ellos, con un millón de posibilidades de estar juntos y que, por fin, todo estuviese saliendo bien. Recordó cada ocasión en que la gente los había llamado "novios" y el modo en que ni él ni Harry lo habían negado: simplemente, lo habían aceptado de manera natural. Pensó en Andrómeda sospechándolo todo, en Enescu muerto de celos por ellos dos juntos, en Narcisa dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba apenas al verlos interactuar en el mismo salón.

A Draco le costaba creer que Harry estuviera enamorándose de él, pues habían convivido tan poco tiempo, pero, por todos los dioses, no iba a ponerse quisquilloso con eso.

Aquel pequeño y casi casto beso que Harry estaba dándole en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con los besos que el moreno le había dado la noche de Navidad en su loft; aquellos habían sido sólo lujuria y falta de compromiso. Este beso, en cambio, era cariño, aprecio y agradecimiento, y, todavía mucho más allá, era una dulce promesa llena de posibilidades y sentimiento.

Después de unos momentos más, justo cuando las cosas ya estaban acalorándose y Draco estaba empezando a considerar muy seriamente encerrarse con Harry en alguna habitación, éste dejó de besarlo. Renuente a separarse, se quedó pegado a él y apoyó su frente contra la de Draco. Se quedaron así algunos momentos, jadeando y tocándose. Harry acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares y Draco le peinaba su sedoso cabello negro con los dedos.

—Draco… —masculló Harry entonces—, no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo creo que ambos tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, mucho que aclarar. ¿Podemos…? Quiero decir, ¿tú estás interesado en… en _hablar _conmigo?

Draco sonrió. _Hablar. _Sí, claro.

Asintió mientras respondía.

—Por supuesto que estoy interesado, Harry, y sí, sé que tenemos mucho que aclarar. Pero primero, lo primero. Vamos a tu apartamento, hagamos todo lo necesario para coger a Enescu y entonces, ya más tranquilos sabiendo que ese imbécil no anda suelto amenazando a nuestra familia, hablaremos largo y tendido.

Harry movió la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—¿A nuestra… familia? —le preguntó en un tono extrañado pero divertido.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Carajo, debía tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

—Quiero decir, a _nuestras _familias. Porque tú consideras a Teddy y a Andrómeda como tu familia, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry no respondió. Suspiró y le sonrió de un modo enigmático que Draco no comprendió.

—Coloquemos las protecciones en la casa, entonces. Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

De ese modo, entre los dos aplicaron cada encantamiento y hechizo de protección que pudieron recordar y, sintiéndose satisfechos, Harry lo tomó gentil pero firme de un brazo y se lo llevó junto con él en una desaparición conjunta.

La serpiente negra iba acompañándolos (Draco todavía no podía aprenderse el nombre, o no quería hacerlo, la verdad fuese dicha) porque Andrómeda así se los pidió. No quería tener aquel bicho en el rancho si no estaba Harry por ahí para supervisarlo.

Draco nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que estaba comenzando a encariñarse con aquel reptil. No dejaba de maravillarle el hecho de que, tanto él como Harry, estaban vivos gracias a que esa serpiente había decidido acercarse a ellos; además, parecía _querer _tanto a Harry que resultaba enternecedor. El color de la serpiente era del mismo negro azabache que el cabello de Harry, y cuando ella se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello, ambos ofrecían un espectáculo impactante, como si ella fuera un accesorio de moda de carne y hueso magnificando el ya de por sí buen ver de aquel hombre guapísimo.

Se aparecieron en un apartamento pequeño muy poco decorado, bastante frío e impersonal, cuyo único valor parecía ser la chimenea en el salón y el barrio en el que estaba ubicado. Draco echó un vistazo por la ventana y admiró una calle cubierta por la nieve de alguna tormenta reciente. Se notaba que ahí nevaba con ganas: los vehículos muggles estacionados junto a la acera estaban cubiertos hasta el tope. Todavía no eran las cinco de la tarde pero ya estaba oscureciendo; las farolas emitían una débil luz naranja que iluminaba a las pocas personas que se atrevían a caminar por ahí.

La serpiente negra siseó y se bajó de Harry a toda prisa. Se alejó en actitud enojada hacia el interior del apartamento, perdiéndose de vista.

—Creo que no le gustó la sensación de la aparición… y no la culpo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su chimenea y la encendía con magia. Notó a Draco admirando la nieve de afuera y comentó—: El clima aquí es horrible. Y dicen que es peor en el verano: me informé y parece que el calor y la humedad se vuelven insoportables. No entiendo cómo la gente aguanta vivir en un sitio que pasa de ser un congelador a ser un infierno.

Draco no dijo nada. De repente se acordó del deprimente hecho de que Harry estaba ahora trabajando ahí, en América. Por alguna razón se había negado a pensar en eso, pero era una realidad que, tarde o temprano, él tendría que volver a Europa dejando a Harry atrás. Se preguntó si acaso no sería ese el tema que Harry deseaba tratar con él. Quizá iba a decirle que sí, que sí gustaba mucho de Draco, pero que lo suyo no podía ser, que él tenía un compromiso en ese país y no podía involucrarse en una relación a larga distancia con él.

Aquella idea lo descorazonó por completo.

Suspiró y trató de olvidarse de eso al menos por el momento. Harry ya estaba estableciendo comunicación con la casa de Granger y Weasley. Como allá en Inglaterra ya era de noche, los encontró a ambos en su casa. Rápida y brevemente, les contó lo que había sucedido y, tal como Draco había imaginado, ambos se quedaron muy indignados contra Enescu pero también algo desconcertados ante la novedosa "amistad" entre Draco y Harry.

Draco, quien se había quedado parado junto a la ventana en un ángulo que impedía que Granger y Weasley lo vieran, fue testigo de toda la conversación sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí escuchando. Harry terminó de contarles todo (omitiendo la parte del beso que recién le había dado a Draco en el rancho), y Ron Weasley, después de boquear durante unos segundos, dijo:

—A ver, Harry… Un momento, por favor. Te hemos dejado hablar sin interrupciones porque, bueno, la historia era buena, pero ahora… Vayamos por partes y aclaremos algunos puntos, ¿quieres? —Harry asintió y Weasley comenzó a recapitular—: Malfoy fue a Texas, se llevó a Teddy con él y tú, como buen padrino, fuiste a visitarlo. Hasta ahí comprendo bien. Pero luego, se largaron a una excursión a un bosque embrujado donde un pretendiente de Malfoy_ trató_ de asesinarte a ti _DOS VECES_ porque pensó que, por tu culpa, Malfoy no iba a casarse con él. ¿Vamos bien?

—Bueno, eso no es del todo preciso. El segundo intento de asesinato no fue en el bosque, sino en mi cuarto del rancho, donde…

Weasley interrumpió a Harry con un grito medio histérico:

—¡Ese no es el punto, Harry! ¡El punto es, ¿por qué un pretendiente del hurón podría pensar que tú estás _tan _interesado en Malfoy, o éste en ti, como para atentar contra tu vida para quitarte del camino?!

Draco sonrió mucho, gozando de lo lindo de la estupefacción de Weasley y del apuro de Harry. Encontró estúpidamente reconfortante el hecho de que Harry no negara ante sus amigos que, quizá, entre él y Draco había algo. Estiró el cuello para ver las caras de las dos personas en la chimenea y notó que Granger ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, Ron —dijo ella—, no hay tiempo de preguntar esas cosas. ¡Concéntrate en lo urgente, ¿quieres?!

Weasley se giró hacia su mujer y la miró con incredulidad.

—Hermione, perdona, pero creo que _esto _es bastante importante. ¿O sea, hay un mago demente suelto por el mundo que quiere matar a Harry por culpa de Malfoy, y no crees que el motivo es importante?

Granger se giró a ver a su marido con gesto furioso.

—¡Malfoy no tiene la culpa! ¡Él es tan víctima como Harry y las víctimas jamás son responsables de las acciones de sus agresores! ¿Y no escuchaste lo que Harry acaba de contarnos? ¡Malfoy lo salvó del dragón, a riesgo de su propia vida!

—¡Exactamente a eso es a lo que me refiero! —alegó Weasley, cada vez más indignado—. ¿Draco Malfoy, el bastardo egocéntrico que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio, arriesgándose por él? ¿No le encuentras lo raro por todas partes? ¿ACASO NO HACE SONAR TODAS TUS ALARMAS?

Harry intentaba calmar a sus insufribles amigos mientras Draco se reía entre dientes. Aquellos dos eran _tan_ predecibles.

—Chicos, chicos, esperen, por favor, ¿podemos concentrarnos en el punto?

—¡Por supuesto, Harry! —dijo Granger, volviéndose hacia él después de echarle una mirada furibunda a Weasley—. Me preocupa mucho que este mago ande en fuga. ¿Han pensado en ir a las oficinas de MACUSA a levantar una denuncia? ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlos?

—Me alegro de que lo preguntes, Granger —dijo Draco entonces, caminando hacia la chimenea y entrando en el campo visual de aquellos dos—, porque, de hecho, justamente necesitamos algo de ti.

Granger y Weasley se quedaron de piedra mirando a Draco. Harry se sonrojó y murmuró algo de que iba a la cocina a preparar té. Se escabulló y dejó a Draco a solas frente a la chimenea.

—Po-por supuesto, Malfoy —tartamudeó la bruja, recuperándose rápidamente mientras Weasley continuaba con la boca abierta—. Mm, por cierto, me alegro de verte otra vez. ¿Cómo estás? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, lo siento, qué pregunta más tonta. Harry acaba de contarnos todo lo que les ha pasado. Eh… Me da gusto que, a pesar de todo eso, ambos estén bien. Por cierto… Muchas gracias por ayudar a Harry con el dragón y también cuando se estaba asfixiando —añadió, suavizando el tono y la mirada.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces tú a solas con Harry en su apartamento? —espetó Weasley comenzando a fruncir el ceño. Draco lo miró y le sonrió malévolo.

—Weasley, te aseguro que no quieres saber. Granger, volviendo a lo nuestro: no tienes que agradecer. Potter también hizo lo suyo: fue él quien voló en un palo mágico para encontrarme en el bosque, gracias a lo cual no morí desangrado.

—Oh —dijo Granger, asombrándose. Harry no les había contado eso. Simplemente les había dicho que "habían hallado a Malfoy en el bosque", sin entrar en detalles. Ella y su marido intercambiaron una mirada. Weasley la observó como diciéndole "Te lo dije"—. Oh. Bueno… y, ¿cómo podemos colaborar para ayudarles a atrapar a este lunático?

—Necesito un objeto que guardo en mi oficina. Mi secretaria te lo entregará, yo le avisaré que lo haga. Una vez que lo tengas contigo, necesito que me lo envíes lo más rápido posible. Estaba pensando que quizá sea más eficiente usar el servicio de paquetería muggle en su modalidad de urgente. Tengo entendido que envían las cosas en sus vehículos enormes que navegan por el aire.

Granger sonrió.

—Aviones. Sí, sí, tienes razón. Lamentablemente, no hay nada mágico tan rápido para atravesar el océano como los aviones, exceptuando un traslador —comentó y frunció el ceño.

—Así es. El problema es que es una reliquia muy antigua impregnada de un gran poder de magia oscura —dijo Draco como si tal cosa—. Voy a necesitar que apliques _confundus _a los empleados que te atiendan, o uses tus influencias ministeriales, lo que sea de tu preferencia, porque no estoy muy seguro de que sea algo que puedas sacar del país. Lo que tengas que hacer con tal de poder enviármelo.

Granger asintió.

—De acuerdo. Voy a… voy a revisar las diferentes opciones para ver qué resulta más conveniente. ¿Algo más?

—No, no creo. Ya con ese cuenco en mi poder, conseguiré averiguar en dónde se esconde Enescu. Será sencillo entonces mandar a los aurores americanos a por él —mintió y les dedicó una gran sonrisa—. Voy a hablar con mi secretaria ahora mismo para que regrese a la oficina a buscar el objeto. Ponte de acuerdo con ella para recogerlo, por favor. Su nombre es Ethel Collins.

Granger asintió. Weasley empujó un poco a su mujer para hacerse notar por Draco y comenzó a decir:

—Malfoy, te lo advierto, más te vale que n…

—Oh cielos, he dejado de escucharlos, creo que se está perdiendo la señal. ¿Estarán atravesando algún túnel? Bueno, menos mal que ya habíamos terminado. ¡Buenas noches! —exclamó Draco con una enorme sonrisa de burla y, usando su varita, cortó la comunicación.

Se quedó soltando risitas ahí en medio de la sala, cuando Harry regresó con dos tazas humeantes en la mano.

—Ah, ¿ya han terminado con la llamada? Eso fue rápido. ¿Gustas un té?

Draco soltó un resoplido.

—Valiente Gryffindor que eres. Apenas las cosas se ponen incómodas con tus amigos, tú sales huyendo.

Harry bajó la mirada y no sonrió. La alegría de Draco volvió a desinflarse como globo pinchado. Se le ocurrió de repente que quizá Harry no les había querido dar detalles a sus amigos porque, en el fondo, no planeaba comenzar ningún tipo de relación con Draco, sintiera lo que sintiera por él.

—Ya habrá tiempo más adelante para charlar con ellos —fue la respuesta (demasiado) seria de Harry. Caminó hacia el centro del salón y dejó las tazas en la mesita ratonera.

Draco decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

—Potter, yo… Necesito un teléfono para avisar a mi secretaria que Granger va a buscarla.

—Oh. Aquí hay uno en el apartamento. Allá en la cocina, junto al refrigerador.

—De acuerdo. No tardo.

Sin agregar más y evitando ver a Harry a la cara, fue a hacer la llamada.

* * *

Harry se sentó y esperó en aquella sala que hubiese sido testigo de su miseria apenas tres noches atrás, cuando había usado esa misma chimenea para hablar con Draco y éste le había dicho que, por él, podía quedarse en América el resto de su vida, _sin problema._

Esas palabras todavía le quemaban como ácido, tanto en el orgullo como en el alma.

Regresar a ese apartamento era como echarle sal a esas heridas. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Draco habría actuado así aquella vez. No tenía sentido porque, apenas unas horas antes, había besado a Harry en el Ministerio y le había anunciado que, si quería más de eso, ya sabía donde podía encontrarlo.

Draco era el ser humano más fascinante que había conocido, pero vaya que le costaba entenderlo. A veces, Harry lo sentía casi como enamorado de él, y otras veces, lo percibía lejano e indiferente, como si lo odiase o no sintiese nada en absoluto. Pero durante las últimas horas había sido diferente y todo había cambiado entre ellos dos, Harry tenía que reconocerlo.

Para empezar, Draco lo había defendido del acoso de Enescu, había coqueteado con él, le había soltado insinuaciones. Ni hablar del hecho de que se había metido entre el piasa y él, salvándolo, probablemente, de que el dragón lo hiciese pedazos. Ese acto, sumado a las palabras que se le habían salido a Draco cuando estaba ardiendo en fiebre, eran por sí solos pruebas suficientes de que, sin duda alguna, Draco tenía muchos sentimientos por él.

(Aunque estaba aquel misterioso nombre que se le había escapado: _Eltanin. _Harry se moría de la curiosidad por saber quién podría ser.)

Y como si todo eso fuera poco, estaban también los kikapú, quienes habían establecido por su propia cuenta que Draco y Harry eran _novios_ y se dirigían a ellos como tales, y Harry había descubierto, completamente incrédulo, que a Draco no parecía molestarle y que no movía un dedo por corregir aquella afirmación. Luego, estaba el detalle de que se refería a "su familia" como si incluyera a Harry dentro de la misma, cuestión que a Harry no dejaba de maravillarle. Tampoco había intentado rebatir lo dicho por Andrómeda a su propia madre y, por lo que Harry pudo alcanzar a comprender, le pareció que Draco aceptaba ante Narcisa que, en efecto, entre él y Harry _había algo de lo que iban a hablar después._

_Hablar después. _Ese parecía ser el meollo de todo el asunto, ¿no? Porque luego, Harry se había atrevido a besar a Draco antes de dejar el rancho y éste había aceptado el acercamiento de muy buen talante, además de que acordó hablar con Harry cuando todo eso acabase.

Era esa charla pendiente con Draco lo que estaba volviendo loco de nervios a Harry: sentía que un millón de cosas podían salir mal. ¿Cómo demonios iba a tocar el tema de su anécdota en el baño de Myrtle? _Oh sí, Draco, y hablando de cosas que tú y yo tenemos en común, ¿recuerdas al imbécil que te hizo esas cicatrices? Bueno, pues resulta que está jodidamente arrepentido y no sabe cómo pedirte perdón y mucho menos sabe si tú podrás dejarlo atrás._

Además, estaba el asunto de su trabajo perdido. No le había contado todavía a nadie que la mañana del jueves había renunciado a su puesto en MACUSA porque no deseaba que Draco sintiese que lo había hecho como una manera de presionarlo para tener una relación con él. Harry ni siquiera había tomado esa decisión pensando en Draco (pues en aquel momento, había creído que Draco lo odiaba y andaba con Enescu), sino porque _realmente _detestaba aquella labor, aquella ciudad y aquella gente, y anhelaba con todo su corazón regresar a casa con Teddy y todos sus demás seres queridos.

Y ahora… ahora, la posibilidad de que él y Draco pudieran tener _algo, _sólo confirmaba que su decisión había sido la acertada. Sólo… Sólo esperaba que Draco no se sintiera avergonzado de tener un ¿novio? desempleado, realmente estar sin trabajo no le parecía a Harry el mejor momento de nadie para cortejar a un heredero multimillonario...

Se frotó la cara con una mano y escuchó un siseo. Mahkate estaba delante de él, parecía que ya se le había pasado el enojo. Harry le sonrió.

—_¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí un buen rato?_ —preguntó ella—. _Porque tengo hambre y olisqueé ratones en las alacenas de la cocina. ¡Me voy de caza, __adiós__!_ —le informó y se alejó reptando alegremente.

—_¿Para qué haces preguntas si de todas formas terminas haciendo lo que quieres?_ —le reclamó Harry, pero Mahkate lo ignoró. La serpiente se encontró con Draco, quien venía de regreso a la sala. Éste la miró pasar.

—¿Por qué va tan feliz?

—Dice que encontró ratones en la cocina. Seguro la muy glotona piensa que va a darse un banquete —dijo Harry, con los ojos clavados en sus botas, pensando en cómo comenzar a hablar con Draco de todo aquello que lo estaba atormentando.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, y entonces, Draco carraspeó bajito y le dijo:

—Bueno… Yo ya dejé todo listo para que Granger pueda recoger lo que necesito que me envíe y… —Suspiró entrecortadamente—. Creí que tal vez querrías regresar de inmediato a Texas, así que venía a decirte que ya podíamos irnos, pero… Pero si la Negra apenas va a cazar… No lo sé, podríamos darle un rato. ¿No lo crees? Quedarnos aquí... a esperarla. Tal vez salir a cenar. ¿Conoces algún buen restaurante en esta ciudad? Qué tontería, tú, por supuesto, no vas a conocer nada que valga la pena, ni para qué perder el tiempo preguntándote. Pero podemos buscar algo. Y… Podríamos… podríamos aprovechar para… ¿_hablar?_

Harry elevó la cabeza y miró a Draco, sin poder creer en lo que acababa de escuchar. No en las palabras dichas, no en la semántica de las mismas, sino en la pragmática, en el tono, en su timbre vacilante, en _lo que Draco realmente __estaba diciéndol__e sin decir._

Había sonado tan inseguro, tan nervioso, tan… casi, casi _asustado, _y Harry no podía haberse sentido más conmovido en toda su vida como lo estaba en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que Draco se sentía exactamente igual que él e incluso peor.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para decidirse.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó directo hacia el otro, quien sólo lo miró venir con los ojos muy abiertos, incierto de lo que Harry iba a hacer.

—Draco —suspiró su nombre casi por el puro placer de pronunciarlo. Se detuvo justo frente a él, separado apenas por unos centímetros. Draco parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho a Harry que el mismo Draco Malfoy en persona estaba destinado a despertar en él una _ternura _así...

—¿Sí-sí?

Harry le sonrió de lado.

—Sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero lo único que voy a decirte en este momento es lo siguiente: he renunciado a mi trabajo aquí en Estados Unidos. Voy a regresar a Inglaterra. Con Teddy, con mis amigos. Con… Contigo. Lamentablemente, eso significa que hoy día no soy más que un simple mago desempleado. Por supuesto, pienso buscar un nuevo puesto en el equipo que quiera contratarme, pero mientras eso pasa...

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que, con cada palabra que le comunicaba a Draco, éste abría más y más los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Una sonrisa._

Harry sonrió también, aliviado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, incrédulo—. ¿En serio renunciaste? Pe-pero… En la prensa anunciaban que era el trabajo soñado para cualquier veterano del quidditch.

—Para un veterano de cien años de edad, seguramente. Créeme, era un trabajo _espantoso. _Me habría muerto de aburrimiento y depresión a la segunda semana, sin duda alguna. Te juro que no vale la millonada que iban a pagarme. Iba a ser dinero directo a ser gastado en mi entierro.

Draco resopló de risa y confort.

—Van a demandarte, Potter. Si no te consigo un buen abogado, van a quitarte hasta los calcetines.

Harry se encogió de hombros, manifestando lo poco que le importaba.

—Pagaré el precio que sea. Venir hasta acá lo único que me ha enseñado es que no vale la pena renunciar a lo que se ama por dinero.

Draco parecía _demasiado feliz _por la noticia y eso hacía sonreír a Harry sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Como sea, podemos darles pelea. Alegar que no era el trabajo que te habían prometido o algo así. Tendrás que dejarme ayudarte.

—Claro. Gracias.

Se quedaron un par de segundos viéndose a los ojos y, finalmente, Draco agregó en voz baja:

—Creo que… creo que no me habían dado una mejor noticia desde que supe que ibas a dedicarte al quidditch profesional porque eso significaba que podría admirarte a placer mientras te veía volar y jugar.

Harry sonrió tanto que le dolió la cara. Sí, era cierto que ellos dos aún tenían montones de temas importantes y delicados de los cuales hablar, pero… ya habría tiempo para eso. Mientras…

Mientras…

No supo si fue él o fue Draco quien finalmente venció la pequeña distancia que todavía los separaba; quizá, fueron los dos al mismo tiempo. El punto fue que se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro y se fundieron en un beso ansioso y desesperado que quedaba a kilómetros de distancia del beso tierno y casi virginal que se habían dado hacía unas horas. Draco gimió con algo que parecía alivio y lujuria, lo aferró de la ropa casi rompiéndosela y Harry no pudo aguantarse más.

Mientras le comía la boca a Draco, comenzó a desvestirlo a toda prisa. Le quitó el abrigo, lo arrojó a un lado, y continuó con su elegante y costoso traje muggle. Draco permitió todo eso y le ayudó: entre los dos, pronto, sin dejar de besarse, lo tuvieron sin nada encima en su parte superior.

Harry miró de reojo las cicatrices en el pecho de Draco y apartó la vista. Le costaba tanto encarar la peor de sus obras, todavía no se sentía listo… todavía no.

Evitando mirar directamente hacia ellas, se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente de Draco y, ante los jadeos de asombro emitidos por éste, Harry cerró los ojos y mordisqueó y besó su erección aun por encima de sus pantalones cerrados. En respuesta, Draco gimoteó y lo tomó del cabello.

Harry, intentando no apresurarse pero fallando estrepitosamente, empezó a abrirle el pantalón. Se lo bajó junto a los calzoncillos. Las prendas se le enredaron a Draco en las pantorrillas y, mientras Harry regresaba su atención a su pene erecto, dándole largas lamidas y chupando la leve humedad ya presente ahí, Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en uno de los sofás del salón.

Harry soltó risitas y se arrastró de rodillas sobre la alfombra para alcanzarlo. Draco lo vio venir y le sonrió depredador. Dios, se veía tan sensual, con su rubio cabello revuelto, su habitualmente pálida piel sonrojada por la excitación, casi completamente desnudo a excepción de la ropa enredada en sus piernas y su erección erguida y goteante esperando por él.

La chimenea continuaba crepitando suavemente, y eso y los jadeos de los dos hombres, era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación, la cual estaba sólo iluminada por el fuego del hogar.

Harry le quitó los zapatos y toda la ropa a Draco, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sin dejar de disfrutar el momento previo a todo, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse su ropa a toda velocidad. Sus ojos parecían haberse quedado prendados en la figura de Draco y, Draco, a su vez, fue dejando de sonreír presuntuoso conforme Harry se desnudaba: era como si cada pedazo de piel expuesto de Harry fuera dominándole el ánimo, alejándolo del sarcasmo y de cualquier rastro de burla para dejarlo gobernado por puro deseo vasto y desgarrador.

Los ojos grises relampagueaban como plata líquida cuando finalmente Harry terminó de quitarse todo.

Draco pasó saliva y continuó esperando, sin decir nada, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos. Una mano se movió hacia Harry, casi imperceptiblemente, rogándole que se acercara a él.

Y oh, no había nada que Harry deseara más en el mundo que eso. Se arrodilló de nuevo entre las piernas de Draco, mirándolo a los ojos, tomándole las rodillas con cada mano y empujando para abrirlas más. Draco llevó aquella mano suplicante hacia su cabello y aferró los mechones negros entre sus dedos.

—Harry…

Harry cerró los ojos y lamió la punta de la erección de Draco, limpiando, haciendo que Draco siseara y apretara los músculos. Se devoró aquel miembro y chupó lento y tortuoso, diciéndole con aquellos actos (_deseando decirle__)_ lo mucho que lo quería y cómo deseaba besar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Y así, con Draco sentado en el sofá y Harry arrodillado sobre el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas, éste lamió y chupó hasta que sintió el miembro de Draco lo más duro posible, y quitó su boca, provocando que el rubio gimiera con desencanto. Le acarició los muslos con las manos de modo ardiente, cerró los ojos bien apretados, respiró hondo para darse valor, y entonces, abrió los ojos y miró hacia el torso de Draco.

Pasó saliva y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Obligando a sus manos a moverse, llevó sus dedos temblorosos hasta aquellas líneas anchas, largas y blanquecinas que habían marcado la anteriormente incólume piel.

_De haber sabido… si hubiera sabido._

El tacto de las cicatrices bajo sus dedos era extraordinario. Draco siseó y Harry elevó sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Te… te duele?

Draco negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar a Harry con gesto embelesado, como si… como si aquello fuera algo que le gustara demasiado, algo que hubiese estado anhelando. Parecía estar completamente maravillado.

Harry, a punto del llanto, todavía arrodillado en el suelo, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso suave a la cicatriz más inferior, una que atravesaba el ombligo de Draco. Éste volvió a sisear, apretó el agarre en el cabello negro y elevó las caderas hacia Harry, buscándolo. Harry pudo sentir la erección húmeda de Draco frotándose contra su propio pecho mientras él comenzaba a llenar de besos delicados y pequeños el estómago y el pecho del rubio.

No cesó hasta que hubo terminado de besar cada línea, huella e impresión de su obstinada terquedad adolescente que lo había vuelto arrogante y lo había empujado a probar una maldición cuyos efectos ignoraba. Había sido tan, tan, tan tonto…

—_Perdóname _—susurró al tiempo que enterraba su cara en el cuello de Draco y usaba sus brazos para rodear su espalda y acercarlo completamente a él. Draco le correspondió el abrazo: lo estrechó firmemente y, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, murmuró junto a su oído con voz dulce:

—Hace siglos que lo hice. Y necesito decirte, Harry Potter, que tú no tienes la culpa. Sé muy bien,_ perfectamente bien, _que si yo no te hubiera atacado primero, tú _jamás _me habrías hecho esto.

Harry soltó un sollozo y se aferró más a Draco. Quería creer eso, _necesitaba _creerlo.

Draco le acarició la espalda y el cabello con movimientos suaves hasta que Harry consiguió tranquilizarse. Después de un minuto o dos, Harry, respirando hondo y sintiéndose perdonado y más libre que nunca, comenzó a percibir que de nuevo la excitación dominaba su ánimo. Empezó a besar y a morder el cuello de Draco.

Lo sintió soltar una risita que no duró mucho. Harry se inclinó más hacia Draco, devorándole la piel, acariciando todo lo que alcanzaba a acariciar con las manos. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para darle más espacio, se arqueó contra Harry y gimoteó. Bajó sus manos por la espalda del moreno y acarició su trasero con lasciva, rozando con sus dedos la suave y arrugada piel de su entrada. Tiró de él como pidiéndole que se acercara más: Harry continuaba hincado sobre el suelo y era una postura un tanto complicada.

—Harry, oh dios, Harry...

Harry se separó de Draco y se incorporó. Ante la mirada ardiente del otro, quien todavía seguía sentado en el sofá, Harry se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo en la boca como si no hubiese un mañana al mismo tiempo que se sentaba encima a horcajadas, una rodilla a cada lado de los muslos de Draco, empujándose hacia delante, frotando su necesitada erección contra la del rubio.

Draco emitió un sonido contra sus labios que fue casi como llanto. Harry buscó a ciegas y a tientas su erección y la de Draco, las cuales estaban alineadas una contra la otra, las aferró a ambas, juntas, apretadas, piel aterciopelada, ardiente y mojada, y comenzó a acariciarlas con frenesí.

Draco y él empujándose, besándose en la boca con fiereza, mordiéndose labios y lengua, gimoteando y devorando cada quejido y sollozo que emitía el otro y, finalmente, corriéndose casi juntos. Fue Draco quien se derramó primero, rasguñando la espalda de Harry quizá hasta sacarle sangre, y Harry, al sentir su viscosa y caliente esencia empapando su mano y su erección, también se dejó caer.

Ese orgasmo fue lo mejor que había sentido en días. Fue liberador, puro y catártico. Llevó sus dos manos al pecho de Draco, el cual estaba embarrado del semen de los dos, y lo acarició gentil y amorosamente mientras ambos jadeaban y luchaban por recuperar la respiración.

Draco bajó el rostro y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry. Tenía lágrimas mojándole las mejillas.

—Draco, yo…

Draco negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. Harry comprendió. Sonrió un poco y se silenció.

Las caricias y los besos que ambos se prodigaron durante minutos completos después de eso, fue la más elocuente expresión de sus sentimientos.


	31. Georgetown

**C****apítulo ****30\. ****Georgetown**

La noche era joven, ambos estaban desfalleciendo de hambre y la Negra apenas había comenzado a digerir su cena recién cazada, así que Draco y Harry decidieron seguir su ejemplo y alistarse para salir a buscar un restaurante.

Harry, tal como Draco se lo había imaginado, era increíblemente atento y caballeroso; parecía tener el gusto de mimar a su pareja después del acto sexual, así que él, nada negado, se dejó consentir. Con gran cariño y cuidado, Harry los limpió a ambos y luego lo ayudó a recuperar sus prendas e incluso a ponérselas; y, cuando ya tuvo a Draco bien abrigado de nuevo, él también se vistió.

Durante esos minutos, Draco tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos y en las cosas que se habían dicho. Le costaba creer que Harry hubiese ya renunciado a su trabajo y por una decisión propia en la que, en realidad, Draco ni siquiera estaba implicado. Ahora, Draco iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo a salir de ese aprieto laboral, o dejaría de apellidarse Malfoy.

La perspectiva de volver a casa con Harry era tan jodidamente espectacular que incluso lo asustaba. Pero todo iba a salir bien, estaba convencido. Sentía como si las piezas que le darían forma al rompecabezas de su vida en común, por fin estuvieran cayendo en su lugar. Harry… Harry era adorable. Cada vez que Draco recordaba el modo en que le había besado las cicatrices del pecho, no podía evitar estremecerse de placer y de un sentimiento muchísimo más profundo que no dejaba de aterrorizarlo a pesar de que ya tenía muchos días de haberlo reconocido y aceptado.

El apartamento era muy frío aun con la chimenea encendida, así que Harry aplicó encantamientos de calefacción para que la serpiente no estuviera incómoda y pudiera digerir sus ratones a gusto, según dijo. Draco fingió que se exasperaba y ponía los ojos en blanco, pero la verdad era que cada acción de Harry era un detalle más que le confirmaba que no se había equivocado al enamorarse de él y que, dejando a un lado el trauma por los dementores, este Harry era esencialmente idéntico al Harry del "vistazo".

Por lo que Draco podía deducir, la fachada de donjuán sin corazón había sido solamente eso: una fachada. En el fondo, Harry era perfectamente tierno y amable.

O quizá, Draco quería pensar, era así solamente con él.

Cuando estaban ya listos para aventurarse por las calles de Georgetown, Harry detuvo a Draco y le dijo:

—¡Espera! Casi olvido algo. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Ante los ojos entrecerrados de Draco, Harry sacó su varita y se desapareció. Draco suspiró y, antes de que pudiera comenzar a preguntarse a dónde podía haber ido, éste volvió a aparecer ante él. Venía con una sonrisa enorme y traía los brazos llenos de lo que parecía ser ropa.

—¿Qué...?

—Creo que no estamos vestidos acorde al clima de afuera, así que regresé a buscar en el baúl que dejé en el rancho y traje estos dos abrigos. —En efecto, Harry traía dos abrigos más gruesos de los que ambos vestían en ese momento. Le pasó uno a Draco—. Creo que ese que traes no será suficiente para el clima de esta ciudad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Potter, por algo somos magos, ¿recuerdas? Podemos conjurar encantamientos de calefacción a nuestro alrededor —musitó, pero de todas maneras, se cambió el abrigo por el que Harry le había traído. Era muy bonito, olía a Harry y tenía capucha. Le protegería la cabeza de la nieve.

—¿Y atraer miradas extrañadas de los muggles? Para qué. Y bueno, además quería... quería devolverte esto. Pensé que la ocasión era perfecta porque... porque no traes bufanda puesta.

Diciendo eso, Harry le tendió una bufanda de color rojo oscuro que Draco reconoció al momento como suya. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo...

—Ah, sí. El sombrero de la cena de Navidad —musitó y sonrió, tomando la bufanda. Casi por inercia, se llevó la prenda a la nariz y olfateó. Se decepcionó porque no tenía el aroma de Harry en ella—. Veo que... Veo que no la usaste —dijo con desencanto.

Por alguna razón, Harry se sonrojó.

—De hecho, sí la usé, aunque no en la calle ni en el trabajo. Me la ponía para... Me la ponía para dormir con ella y poder evocar el único momento en que estuvimos juntos —dijo a toda velocidad sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos—. Si no huele a mí es porque le puse un encantamiento conservador en cuanto la destransformé.

Draco se quedó mudo. La valentía de Harry al confesarle eso le causaba admiración; sabía muy bien que, si él hubiese hecho algo remotamente parecido, jamás se lo contaría a nadie, mucho menos al implicado. Pasó saliva, sintiéndose enternecido por aquella tontería.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de remediar eso, ¿no crees? —Usó su varita de arce para finalizar el encantamiento conservador sobre su bufanda y, acto seguido, dio un paso hacia Harry. Con parsimonia, se la envolvió alrededor del cuello—. La usarás toda la noche, yo me la llevaré a casa y ahora tendrá tu olor —le dijo a Harry en voz baja. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Harry y susurró—: Me masturbaré oliéndote a ti en ella, Potter, porque estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que hiciste tú, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry gimió y negó con su cabeza. Buscó la boca de Draco con la suya y le plantó un beso rudo que duró bastante; lo envolvió apretadamente entre sus brazos y, cuando Draco presintió que si no detenían aquello no iban a alcanzar a salir a cenar, dejó de besar a Harry y, jadeante, se alejó un par de pasos.

Sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa que no les cabía en las caras, salieron de aquel apartamento hacia el frío de las calles de Washington.

* * *

Dejaron el edificio donde se ubicaba el apartamento de Harry y Draco se sorprendió gratamente de lo que vio afuera. El barrio era realmente bonito y parecía antiguo. Las casas, adosadas y angostas, tenían al menos unos dos siglos de haber sido erigidas ahí. Las farolas de aspecto anticuado tenían coronas navideñas que, en ese momento, estaban llenas de nieve, y muchas de las casas y negocios estaban adornados con luces de colores, lo que provocaba un reflejo arcoíris sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo. Llegaron a la esquina y Harry lo dirigió hacia la derecha; bajaron por unas escaleras estrechas y empinadas que los llevaron hacia otra calle que iba en paralelo.

Harry miró hacia la escalera que acababan de bajar y soltó un jadeo.

—¡Son las escaleras de _El exorcista_! Ya decía yo que se me hacían conocidas, y la casa de la esquina también.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿El exorcista?

—Oh, es una cosa muggle. Una película de terror —dijo Harry como si tal cosa, sonriendo—. La escena del clímax tiene lugar aquí, en estas escaleras. Son… famosas, por así decirlo. Al menos entre la gente que gusta de ese tipo de películas.

—Desde que hago negocios con muggles, he intentado conocer su cultura lo suficiente como para reconocer referencias y esas cosas, pero siento que la producción de sus medios me rebasa. Quizá tú puedas ayudarme con eso... —Miró hacia Harry con esperanza mientras ambos reanudaban la marcha. Harry lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Quieres... quieres que yo te dé algunas recomendaciones?

Draco le sonrió más y negó con la cabeza.

—Más bien pensaba pedirte que viéramos películas juntos. Las cosas más icónicas y reconocidas, y así. Para... para ampliar mis conocimientos y no hacer el ridículo cuando hable con muggles, ya sabes.

Draco estaba seguro de que a Harry le había brillado la mirada.

—¿Lo-lo dices en serio? —tartamudeó—. Quiero decir, sí, sí, claro. Con mucho gusto. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Me gusta el plan. Debo confesar que cuando yo era niño no tuve oportunidad de apreciar mucho de la cultura pop porque... Bueno, porque mis tíos nunca iban al cine y, si iban, no me llevaban con ellos, además de que no me permitían usar la televisión ni la computadora, así que era bastante ignorante, pero... Ahora, de adulto, Hermione es quien nos ha estado educando a Ron y a mí. Intentamos tener "tardes de películas" de vez en cuando, y a veces hasta hacemos un tipo de club de lectura donde leemos el mismo libro al mismo tiempo para ir comentándolo.

—¿Como el libro que mencionaste? —preguntó Draco sin pensar en lo que decía—. ¿El de una navaja sutil que abre ventanas a realidades alternas?

Harry se detuvo y lo miró con gesto serio.

—¿Te refieres a _La daga_? Sí, yo leí ese libro pero… No recuerdo habértelo mencionado.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error. Eso, a lo que se refería, había sido algo que le había dicho "el otro Harry", el del "vistazo". Y, de hecho, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Draco. Draco lo había escuchado mientras fingía que estaba dormido durante aquella ocasión en la que lo habían llevado a San Mungo para confirmar su identidad.

_Joder_.

—Oh, ¡mira, agua! ¿Es ése el río Potomac?

Harry giró su cara hacia la derecha, hacia donde Draco le señalaba con la mirada. Por ahí corría un canal angosto que llevaba muy poca agua y la cual estaba casi congelada. Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Draco con extrañeza, lo cual no era raro pues el Potomac era un río extremadamente ancho y caudaloso que no podía ser confundido con aquel pequeño canal de ninguna manera.

—No-no. El Potomac está un poco más hacia allá. Este es un canal artificial que corre paralelo.

—Ah —dijo Draco y suspiró. Le ardía el orgullo por haber quedado como un ignorante delante de Harry, pero al menos había salido del apuro. En serio, tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

Caminaron poco más de medio kilómetro a través del agradable paseo que bordeaba aquel canal mientras buscaban algún restaurante abierto. Estaba nevando levemente y la temperatura se había tornado un poco más cálida. Draco elevó la cara hacia el cielo y abrió la boca para atrapar copos de nieve. Harry lo descubrió haciendo eso y soltó una risita, pero lo imitó. Draco sonrió entonces mientras la nieve se derretía en su lengua y pensaba si sería buena idea, ahora que parecía haber comenzado una relación con Harry, contarle acerca de lo que había visto en "el vistazo". Su consciencia le urgía a hacerlo, quizá porque no quería tener secretos con él.

Pero, ¿Harry le creería? Algo le decía que no. El miedo a tener un malentendido con Harry fue más poderoso y Draco decidió callar. Al menos, por el momento.

Llegaron a una esquina y Harry lo dirigió hacia la izquierda. Caminaron por una avenida principal, la cual tenía muchos negocios y restaurantes pintorescos. Encontraron un restaurante de comida belga y Draco se entusiasmó.

—¡Vamos ahí, Harry! —le dijo, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia allá. El restaurante estaba al fondo de un callejón—. La cocina belga es estupenda. Tiene tanta calidad como la francesa y lo mejor es que te sirven porciones enormes que sí llenan. ¿La has probado?

—Si los waffles cuentan como probarla, entonces sí... —masculló Harry y Draco resopló de risa.

—Te va a encantar, confía en mí. Amarás sus cervezas. Ohhh, y sus papas fritas. Verás qué papas.

Entraron ambos al cálido ambiente de aquel restaurante decorado en dorado y azul. Entregaron sus abrigos al guardarropa y los condujeron a una mesa. Draco no demoró nada en comenzar a pedir: ordenó sopa de cebolla, dos cervezas importadas de Bélgica (para comenzar, dijo) y al menos tres diferentes platillos principales para compartir con Harry y que no se quedara con ganas de probar.

—Y, para finalizar, pediremos waffles de postre. Con nutella, por favor. Los vas a amar, Harry —le dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa mientras el camarero se alejaba con el pedido. Harry lo estaba observando fijo con los ojos resplandecientes y una sonrisa tierna. Draco se descolocó—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa de Harry amainó un poco, pero él no se acobardó. Sin dejar de ver a Draco a los ojos, le susurró:

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Draco, quien en ese momento había estado acomodándose la servilleta sobre el regazo, se quedó congelado ante esa revelación. Boquiabierto, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba siendo sincero: se podía leer la honestidad desnuda en sus ojos verdes. Draco cerró la boca y pasó saliva. El corazón le había dado un vuelco dentro del pecho y ahora le latía sin control.

Desde hace varios días, _durante varios eternos y muy largos días, _no había existido nada más en el mundo que Draco hubiese anhelado escuchar. _Harry Potter confesándole amor. _Ahora que lo tenía por fin, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Harry pareció cohibirse un poco ante su silencio y bajó la mirada hacia su plato. También tomó su servilleta y procedió a acomodársela sobre las piernas, enrojeciendo de las mejillas. Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que había dejado transcurrir demasiado tiempo y que seguramente Harry pensaría que él no le correspondía.

_Oh Harry, si supieras..._

—Harry, yo...

El camarero llegó con las cervezas, interrumpiéndolo. Draco maldijo entre dientes. El momento había sido mágico durante unos pocos segundos y él, grandísimo estúpido, lo había dejado pasar, desaprovechándolo.

Cuando el camarero volvió a retirarse, Harry masculló sin verlo a la cara:

—No-no tienes que responderme nada, Draco. Sé que fue apresurado, pe-pero, no pude evitar decírtelo. De pronto, me giré a verte y te encontré tan guapo, tan conocedor del tema, tan atento conmigo, entusiasmado como un niño... tan _adorable_. Y ese fue el sentimiento que me brotó desde dentro, y nada más. No tienes que, quiero decir, no tienes obligación de corresponderme. Lo siento. Me disculpo si fue algo… Algo que no debí haber dicho.

Harry parecía miserable y Draco no supo que hacer. Los camareros no paraban de pasar a su alrededor, y pronto estaban sirviendo la sopa y los demás platillos.

Draco se dio por vencido por el momento, pero se prometió a él mismo que arreglaría ese error en cuanto le fuera posible. Intentó charlar con Harry de temas inofensivos al menos mientras duraba aquella cena y podían volver a estar a solas e inspirados.

Afortunadamente, fue la misma comida la que les dio tema de conversación. Harry le hizo preguntas de esto y de aquello, Draco respondió alegremente y luego, de algún modo, terminaron charlando acerca de la experiencia de Harry ahí en Washington desde el día que había arribado. Harry le narró con detalle en lo que consistía su trabajo en MACUSA y Draco pudo comprender porque aquella labor era tan aburrida para él. Saber que aquellos americanos de pacotilla lo habían tratado mal, provocó que le hirviera la sangre. Decidido a ayudarlo, Draco hizo junto con él algunos planes para contratar a uno de los mejores abogados que conocía y las estrategias legales que usarían para defenderse en caso de que MACUSA intentara demandar a Harry por incumplir con su contrato y, de ese modo, la cena pasó breve y amena.

Draco era consciente (y sabía que Harry también) de que ahí había un gran elefante en la habitación y ése era el asunto de "su relación". Era curioso cómo ambos hablaban del futuro como si sólo fueran un par de amigos, como si ninguno se atreviese a asumir que existiría algo más entre ellos.

Pero Draco sabía que sí existía (y existiría) mucho más y estaba dispuesto a luchar con garras y dientes por ello. Especialmente porque había una sola idea que no dejaba de presentarse en su mente como letrero de luces de neón, y eso era lo que Harry acababa de confesarle.

_Harry creía que estaba enamorado de él._

Aquel pensamiento era tan increíble como emocionante y Draco no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Cada vez que lo recordaba, una sonrisa enorme se le dibujaba en la cara.

Finalmente, cuando les llevaron los waffles prometidos para el postre, Harry ya estaba medio ebrio. Habían probado casi todas las cervezas belgas listadas en el menú y Draco no podía recordar una cena en toda su vida en la que se la hubiese pasado mejor.

Harry, por su parte, parecía haber olvidado ya el incómodo momento de hacía un rato y se veía bastante relajado y contento. No paraba de sonreírle a Draco y éste se sentía igual. Los camareros a su alrededor les echaban miradas furtivas, como si se dieran cuenta de que ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro y les hiciera algo de gracia.

A Draco nunca le había importado menos lo que otros pensaran de él.

Cuando dejaron el lugar, todavía nevaba un poco y la calle rebosaba de vida. Después de todo, era viernes, y Georgetown era un barrio bohemio donde mucha gente acudía a cenar, a comprar y a caminar. Soltando risitas, Harry le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a Draco y lo acercó hasta él.

Le susurró al oído, provocándole escalofríos:

—No recuerdo haber cenado más delicioso en mi vida. Muchas gracias, Draco.

Draco se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres... quieres regresar ya al apartamento? —preguntó en voz baja. Se moría por volver a estar a solas con él.

Harry pareció dudarlo.

—No ahora mismo, pero sí… Dentro de un rato. Primero me gustaría caminar un poco. Comí demasiado y creo que tanta cerveza me nubló un poco la mente. Quizá un paseo al aire libre me... ¡Espera! Ya sé a dónde podemos ir. Me hablaron de un sitio que podemos visitar.

Paró un taxi y los dos subieron en el vehículo. Le pidió al chófer que los condujera al Zoológico Smithsoniano.

—¿Un zoológico? —preguntó Draco mirando su reloj—. Pero si ya casi son las siete de la noche, Harry. No creo que esté abierto.

Harry lo miró sonriente.

—Claro que está abierto. Es la magia de la temporada navideña —dijo con toda solemnidad y Draco soltó un resoplido.

El viaje en auto no demoró nada. En menos de diez minutos estaban arribando a su destino. Había bastante gente en el sitio a pesar de la oscuridad y el frío, y Draco pronto comprendió por qué.

El zoológico tenía un espectáculo de luces navideñas: aparentemente, podías caminar dentro de las instalaciones del parque para verlo. Con una gran sonrisa y una ilusión casi infantil resplandeciendo en la mirada, Harry le hizo una seña a Draco y, a paso lento y caminando bien pegados el uno al otro, se internaron en el zoológico a través de la vereda principal.

El parque estaba atestado de paseantes. Y era hermoso, Draco no podía negarlo. Los árboles que bordeaban la vereda estaban adornados con luces desde la base del tronco hasta las puntas de cada una de sus ramas sin hojas, cada uno de un color distinto, y había figuras gigantes de muchos animales no mágicos (obviamente), iluminadas y con movimiento. Pinos artificiales hechos sólo de luces eléctricas y figuras navideñas de todo tipo. A lo lejos, Draco pudo ver un carrusel funcionando y muchos puestos de comida y bebidas de temporada. Más adelante, había un pequeño teatro al aire libre donde un grupo de ancianos y ancianas vestidos con ropas que recordaban a épocas pasadas, cantaban villancicos a todo pulmón. Por el lado opuesto, se llegaba a otro anfiteatro donde una banda tocaba música clásica.

Había tanto que ver que ambos caminaron un rato por el parque sin hablar mucho entre ellos mas que para hacer algún comentario. Después de unos minutos, llegaron hasta lo que, Draco supuso, era la presentación estelar: un laberinto hecho de paredes de luces blancas y azules que tenía un letrero que decía: "La Gran Búsqueda: Encuentra a los nueve renos de Santa". Harry miró hacia Draco.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a cazar renos?

—¿Mientras se llega la hora de cazar a Enescu? —respondió Draco con una sonrisa torcida y coqueta—. Me parece genial. Podemos tomarlo como entrenamiento.

Harry se rió y, para azoro de Draco, le ofreció una mano enguantada. Draco titubeó y miró a su alrededor: en verdad, el sitio estaba lleno de familias con niños, pero todos estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos y nadie les dedicaba ni una sola mirada. Decidiéndose, Draco le tomó la mano a Harry y se adentraron en aquel océano de luces led.

En cuanto entraron al laberinto (el cual formaba un arco encima de ellos: era como internarse en una cueva hecha de alambre plastificado, cables y luces), sus rostros, cabello y ropa se volvieron de color azul eléctrico. Harry se rió mucho mientras observaba a Draco, y Draco le dio un empujón con un brazo. Pronto, se dieron cuenta de que el laberinto no eran sólo paredes de luces que se bifurcaban en distintas direcciones, si no que, de tanto en tanto, había salidas a diferentes claros donde encontraban alguna escultura principal hecha de luces, además de muchos pinos, copos de nieve, carámbanos o cualquier otro motivo navideño gigantescos y hechos, cómo no, sólo de alambres y luces. En uno de ésos claros estaba un anillo de tamaño gigantesco colocado de pie, con un diamante de luz azul en la punta. Draco estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué significaría eso, cuando, justo bajo el arco del anillo, un hombre se arrodilló frente a su acompañante femenina y, a su vez, sacó un anillo real en una evidente propuesta de matrimonio. La mujer gritó y la gente comenzó a rodearlos y a sacarles fotos.

Harry y Draco miraron eso durante unos momentos. Intercambiaron una mirada incómoda y, sin decir más, continuaron su camino. Draco sentía que el pecho le ardía de esperanza.

_Quizá… quizá algún día..._

Era en esos instantes donde agradecía no haberse quedado a vivir en "el vistazo" y haber regresado a su realidad. Experimentar cada uno de esos momentos en vez de sólo saber que ocurrieron, le parecía mucho más satisfactorio y legítimo. Se imaginó a él mismo pidiéndole matrimonio a Harry, casándose con él, teniendo a Eltanin… Era un futuro maravilloso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir construyéndolo con cuidado para no espantar al otro.

Sonrió y apretó la mano de Harry en un movimiento inconsciente. Harry no lo había soltado durante todo ese rato y Draco no podía sentirse más feliz. Los dos traían guantes puestos, claro, pero de todas formas… Draco podía sentir su calor y su agarre firme, y a causa de eso, una emoción indescriptible le reptaba por el pecho, le invadía la mente y no lo dejaba pensar en nada más.

Ser la pareja de Harry Potter era un sueño vuelto realidad.

Continuaron vagando por el laberinto y, después de un rato, Draco se estremeció de frío: ya había dejado de nevar y la temperatura había descendido bastante. Harry lo notó y se detuvo. Soltó a Draco, se desenrolló la bufanda que éste le había prestado y, como era bastante larga, se las ingenió para compartirla con él.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, sólo mirando fascinado lo que Harry estaba haciendo, porque estaban muy, muy cerca el uno del otro, sus rostros apenas a centímetros, sus labios casi rozándose, el aliento intoxicante de Harry asaltando sus fosas nasales y Draco se preguntó si acaso aquel no sería un buen momento para decirle lo que no se había atrevido en el restaurante…

Se tardó demasiado en pensar y en decidir. Harry terminó de arreglar la bufanda, dejándola de modo que envolvía los cuellos de ambos. Lo tomó de nuevo de la mano y reanudó la marcha, caminando ahora bien pegado a su costado.

No que Draco se quejara de eso...

Salieron a otro claro donde estaba una gran escultura de un reno. Harry se rió.

—Bueno, ¡hemos encontrado al primer reno! Ahora nada más nos quedan ocho… —fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, mirando fijamente a esa escultura con gran interés.

Draco se fijó que, como el reno estaba hecho de luces plateadas, daba la impresión de parecer un patronus. Se inclinó hacia Harry y le dijo al oído:

—Mira nada más en dónde venimos a encontrarnos con lo que parece ser el monumento al patronus del jugador de quidditch más engreído del mundo, ¿no crees, Potter? ¿Recuerdas cuando me lo echaste encima, allá en Hogwarts?

Harry resopló con burla y asintió.

—Sí, claro, mi patronus, y… Bueno —Dejó de ver al reno de luces y giró su rostro hacia Draco—. Si te soy sincero, en lo primero que pensé fue en mi padre, no en mi patronus. No realmente. Y luego, claro, también me acordé de mi madre.

Draco frunció el ceño. Que se lo tragara la tierra, pero no entendía por qué Harry le decía eso. ¿De qué dato importante se había perdido?

—¿En tu padre? —repitió en tono de pregunta.

Harry asintió.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Mi padre era un animago que se convertía en ciervo. Por eso, mi patronus… Y… Bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que su patronus era el mismo animal y, el patronus de mi madre, era una cierva.

Algo golpeó a Draco casi de manera física en cuanto escuchó a Harry decir eso. ¿Sus padres muertos, ambos representados como una pareja de ciervos? De inmediato, recordó los venados que lo habían salvado en el bosque de los Arces Perdidos, recordó las palabras de la bruja kikapú.

_Lo que se sabe de nuestro bosque sagrado, es que es ahí a donde se van las almas de aquellos que se han adelantado a nuestro camino. Ellos reencarnan en alguna criatura inocente, quien puede buscar un modo de estar cerca de los que fueron sus seres queridos en vida. Especialmente si en alguna fecha reciente, tú les brindaste algún homenaje o realizaste alguna ceremonia en su memoria… Es probable que esa haya sido su manera de darte las gracias._

Pero, ¿de qué podrían, los padres fallecidos de Harry, haber estado dándole las gra...?

_Ah, sí, _se interrumpió él mismo la línea de su pensamiento al acordarse de _El Lily y El James._

¿Sería posible?

—¿Sucede algo, Draco? De pronto te has puesto muy pálido.

Draco, sin soltarle la mano, se giró hacia Harry y lo miró a los ojos. No tenía manera de explicarle aquello que le había sucedido en el bosque, al menos, no en ese momento. No podía confesarle así nada más que de pronto se le había ocurrido que aquello que lo había mantenido vivo en el bosque, tal vez habían sido los espíritus de sus padres, ni más ni menos.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras abría la boca y ningún sonido salía de ella. Era ridículo, completamente ridículo, pero repentinamente se le vino a la mente que _tal vez _los padres de Harry sabían lo que ellos dos podían lograr juntos y, de cierto modo, estaban aceptándolo como futura pareja de su hijo. La idea era tan cursi e inverosímil que Draco resopló y se apartó de Harry. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y la bufanda se desenrolló de su cuello.

—¿Draco?

Draco respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Parecía absurdo, pero _quería creer. _Creer que tenía la aprobación de los padres de Harry para estar con él: le parecía la cereza del pastel.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento, aunque se juró no contárselo a nadie porque era una soberana estupidez.

Sonrió y se limpió los ojos húmedos con el dorso de la mano. Miró a Harry, quien lo observaba con apuro. Caminó de nuevo hacia él, le echó los brazos encima para rodearlo del cuello, y lo besó.

Sintió el cuerpo de Harry liberar tensión y percibió el suspiro que el moreno soltó por la nariz mientras comenzaba a corresponderle. A su alrededor, los muggles pasaban sin prestarles atención y Draco creyó que ya era suficiente.

Separó un poco su rostro del de Harry para susurrar encima de sus deliciosos labios:

—Vamos al apartamento. Quiero hacer el amor contigo toda la jodida noche. Quiero que me folles, largo, duro, una y otra vez. Quiero… _Te quiero a ti, Harry_. Quiero todo de ti. Y no sólo hoy. Seamos novios, quedémonos juntos. ¿Qué… qué dices a eso?

Harry se estremeció, lo miró incrédulamente a los ojos durante un instante y entonces sonrió. Draco se dio cuenta de que se le humedecían los ojos y se sintió muy conmovido. Entonces, Harry asintió y, sin soltar a Draco, sacó su varita del abrigo y se desapareció junto con él hacia el apartamento.

Poco les importó si algún muggle fue testigo de aquello.

* * *

Harry los apareció directamente en el cuarto. El sitio estaba oscuro y helado; Draco alcanzó a distinguir una cama, pocos muebles y ningún efecto personal porque, obviamente, si Harry había renunciado, se habría llevado todo con él en su baúl.

Rápidamente, Harry ejecutó encantamientos de calefacción y encendió una lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Draco lo miró con una ceja arqueada y Harry, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza, le dijo:

—¿Qué? ¿No esperarás que no quiera verte bien durante nuestra primera vez, o sí?

Draco se mordió los labios ante eso. _Su primera vez_. Había olvidado que, para este Harry, esa era su primera vez. Bueno, era cierto que ellos dos ya habían compartido un par de mamadas espectaculares y un _frottage_ lleno de sensualidad y sentimientos, pero... Era su primera vez de _aquella_ manera.

Draco intentó sepultar en el fondo de sus memorias las experiencias sexuales que había vivido con el Harry del "vistazo" y se preparó, con enorme emoción y felicidad, a vivir _por primera vez_ lo que era hacer el amor con el Harry Potter que era realmente _suyo_.

Día con día, había estado luchando contra las sensaciones de derrota y arrepentimiento que le causaba saber que lo del "vistazo" no había ocurrido por causa suya, por haber tomado la decisión equivocada... Pero así como le había rogado a Harry que no se preocupara por las cicatrices del _sectumsempra_, en el fondo sabía que también tenía que comenzar a perdonarse a él mismo y aceptar lo que fuera que esa vida pudiera ofrecerle, pues el pasado no se podía cambiar.

Les había costado más años y había sido más duro, pero finalmente, ahí estaban, Draco y Harry, juntos, por primera vez.

_La primera vez de muchas, muchísimas, _Draco anhelaba creer.

* * *

En esa ocasión, se movieron lento y a consciencia. Turnándose el control de la situación, dominando a veces y luego permitiéndose ser dominado por el otro. En las penumbras de aquella habitación, Harry besó a Draco durante un largo, largo rato, apasionado y entregado mientras le quitaba la ropa prenda por prenda, como si Draco fuese un regalo de Navidad que Harry estaba dándose el gusto de desenvolver, acariciándolo cada vez que un trozo de su piel quedaba expuesta.

Draco sentía estremecerse. Nunca nadie lo había tratado con aquella ternura.

Una vez desnudo, Draco abrazó a Harry desde atrás mientras le mordía el cuello y le ayudaba a quitarse su ropa.

Le acarició su erección hasta que lo tuvo temblando de excitación entre sus brazos. Lo llevó hasta la cama, lo colocó boca abajo y se subió encima de él. Finalmente, Draco se dio el gusto de hacer lo que no había podido en ninguno de sus otros encuentros (contando incluso los que había sostenido con el Harry del "vistazo"): besarlo de pies a cabeza, recorrer toda su piel ardiente con las manos, tocar cada rincón y recoveco de su cuerpo.

Harry tenía un cuerpo escultural y Draco sabía que le era imposible desearlo más de lo que ya lo hacía; se sentía completamente loco por él, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras sus labios no se cansaban de conocer y memorizar el sabor de su piel, se sentía ligeramente mareado y muy, muy feliz.

Los suaves gemiditos de agradecimiento y placer que emitía Harry eran verdadera música para sus oídos.

Finalizó su exhaustivo reconocimiento del cuerpo de Harry obligándolo a elevar el trasero, doblando las rodillas sobre la cama. Como si supiera lo que le esperaba, Harry se aferró de una almohada y miró a Draco por encima de su hombro. Los ojos verdes relampagueaban como fuego y Draco correspondió la mirada ardiente durante unos segundos antes de dedicarle un gesto travieso y sacarle la lengua. Sólo de ver eso, Harry gimoteó y cerró los ojos. Echó sus caderas más hacia atrás y Draco soltó risitas. Entonces, sin perder más el tiempo, tomó las dos hermosas y firmes nalgas de Harry, las acarició largamente mientras la boca se le llenaba de saliva, y, sintiendo que tanto él como Harry estaban perdiendo la paciencia, usó cada palma para aferrar cada nalga y las separó lo más que pudo.

Harry gimió mientras Draco lamía, chupaba y besaba la suave y arrugada piel de su entrada, volviéndolo loco, volviéndolo una masa aguada suplicante. Draco se entregó con ganas a la tarea, olvidándose de él mismo y concentrado solamente en producirle placer al moreno. En unos pocos minutos, bastó con que una mano de Draco rozara la erección de Harry para que éste se derramara abundante sobre las sábanas. Draco, quien tenía la lengua enterrada en el culo de Harry mientras éste se había corrido, sintió el modo en que el interior se estremecía y se apretaba y él mismo casi eyacula sólo por eso.

Continuó acariciando suavemente la erección de Harry y chupándolo hasta que éste expulsó la última gota. El moreno se desplomó sobre las sábanas, cayendo encima de la mancha mojada de su propio semen sin importarle.

Muy sonriente y pagado de sí mismo por la reacción que había provocado en Harry, Draco se dejó caer a su lado mientras el otro luchaba por recuperar la respiración y se giraba a verlo, todo sonrojado y satisfecho.

—Joder, Draco... —jadeó, mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor—. Eso fue... eso fue… Lo mejor que… En serio, _eres el mejor._

A pesar de que le complacía escuchar eso, Draco no estaba para halagos. Él mismo se sentía a punto de explotar: no se había corrido todavía y sentía que no aguantaba más; no se había percatado de eso, tan ocupado había estado en complacer a Harry y hacerlo sentir bien, pero haberse comido su apetecible trasero y haberlo hecho correrse así a puros besos y caricias, lo había llevado al límite de la excitación. Acostado boca arriba mientras observaba a Harry recuperarse de su orgasmo, llevó una mano a su erección y comenzó a acariciarse.

—Oh no, no hagas eso. Permíteme ayudar —resopló Harry

Soltando un último jadeo, Harry se incorporó y se le echó encima. Volvió a besar a Draco en la boca durante un largo rato, sumergiendo la lengua casi hasta su garganta, gimiendo al percibir su propio sabor amargo en los labios de Draco. Entonces, dejó de besarlo, le sonrió y se arrastró hacia abajo por encima de su cuerpo.

Draco, sumamente excitado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, miró a Harry dirigir su hermosa y sonrojada boca hacia su erección y gimoteó por la expectación. Harry le dirigió una última mirada y entonces procedió a chupársela a Draco, caliente, lento y tortuoso hasta provocar que estuviese a punto de derramarse. Con las manos, le acariciaba los muslos, forzándolo a abrir las piernas, llevando sus dedos hacia los testículos tensos de Draco y luego, más abajo, hasta la suave piel justo antes de su entrada. Draco sintió los dedos de Harry tanteando _ahí _y su boca tragándoselo lo más que podía, y no aguantó más. Se corrió en su garganta, sus dedos bien enredados entre los mechones negros de su cabello, sus caderas elevándose de la cama para encontrarse con la boca del otro y _oh merlín, _Draco sabía que no podía ser más feliz.

_Joder, joder, Harry e__s__ tan bueno haciendo __esto_, _qué suert__e tengo__, _pensaba Draco mientras el moreno le lamía su ahora suavizado miembro hasta dejárselo sin rastro alguno de su corrida y él se sentía tan bien y tan liberado que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Escuchó a Harry soltar risitas mientras regresaba a su lugar original en la cama, justo a su lado.

—¿Estuvo bueno? —preguntó el muy presumido.

Draco abrió un ojo y lo miró de soslayo.

—Tú sabes que sí. Sabes que eres bueno, no voy a engrandecer tu ego alabándote —bromeó Draco. Hizo una pausa mientras giraba su rostro hacia Harry. Su sonrisa se suavizó y murmuró—: La verdad, sí eres muy bueno. Eres… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Harry Potter. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo.

Harry se había quedado acostado de lado, apoyado con un codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre la mano, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. En algún punto, cuando se estaban desnudando mutuamente, Harry había dejado sus anteojos por ahí tirados, y Draco no se cansaba de apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Draco Malfoy —susurró Harry a su vez, observándolo con endiablada seriedad.

Draco se acordó entonces de un momento vivido en "el vistazo", cuando había dormido al lado de Harry y se había despertado para descubrir al moreno mirándolo exactamente en esa misma posición. Un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo.

Era increíble todo lo que le había pasado desde entonces.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada, es sólo que… No. No es nada —respondió Draco, intentando parecer despreocupado. Cada momento que pasaba con Harry, sentía que se volvía más urgente su necesidad de contarle toda la verdad. Estaba convencido de que, entre más tiempo dejara pasar, sería peor.

Pero, ¿era ése un buen momento?

Decidió que no.

Se mordió los labios y decidió actuar egoísta y calculadoramente: iba a dejar transcurrir unos pocos días, esperar a que ambos estuviesen de nuevo en Inglaterra, que Harry estuviese más enamorado de él de lo que estaba ya en ese momento, y entonces... quizá entonces se lo contaría.

Le sonrió de lado, de un modo que él sabía, era totalmente sensual.

—¿Te acuerdas que en el zoo te pedí que me trajeras aquí y que me follaras una y otra vez? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Hasta que la luz del amanecer entre por la ventana y debamos regresar a Texas? —fue preguntando provocadoramente al tiempo que se movía por la cama para acercarse más y más a Harry. Notó cómo, con cada palabra que decía, las pupilas de los ojos de Harry iban dilatándose—. ¿No quieres eso, Harry? ¿No quieres meterte en mí, sentir lo mucho que te deseo y...?

—Joder, Draco —masculló Harry con voz ronca, interrumpiéndolo y, para complacencia de Draco, acercándose más a él, subiéndose encima, ambos pringosos y húmedos a causa de sus recientes orgasmos. Cubrió el cuerpo de Draco con el suyo y comenzó a besarlo en la boca con renovada pasión—. No... tienes idea de... lo mucho que he... soñado con hacerte eso —le mascullaba entre beso y beso, frotándose contra Draco y, aunque ambos tenían sus penes fláccidos, Draco podía sentir el deseo burbujeando en su sangre—... Desde que... Desde esa primera noche... en tu loft.

De pronto, Harry dejó de moverse, dejó de besarlo y elevó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Espera, eso no es del todo cierto —dijo Harry y le obsequió una sonrisa encantadora que, si Draco hubiese estado parado, seguramente le hubiera hecho flaquear las rodillas—. En realidad fue desde mucho antes... Quizá incluso desde que estábamos en el colegio —comenzó a divagar Harry mientras miraba hacia un lado y fruncía el ceño.

Draco, tan feliz que no pudo evitar un resoplido de risa, le dijo:

—No sé si desde el colegio, pero sé _a ciencia cierta_ que, si terminando la guerra, yo te hubiera buscado y besado, seríamos novios desde entonces.

_Corrección: estaríamos casados y con un hijo, sin duda alguna._

Harry lo encaró de nuevo y puso gesto serio mientras le escudriñaba el rostro con los ojos. Draco le sostuvo la mirada y pasó saliva. No se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decirle. No tenía modo de explicarle lo del "vistazo" y la manera en que ellos dos parecían destinados a estar juntos, pero él sabía que era verdad y, por alguna razón, necesitaba transmitirle a Harry aquella certeza.

—Puede que tengas razón —susurró Harry finalmente y, para alivio de Draco, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisita—. Eras un puto grano en el culo, pero qué culo tenías desde entonces —afirmó, soltó una risa y Draco, en venganza, le dio una sonora nalgada.

Harry pegó un grito y de nuevo comenzó a retorcerse encima de Draco, provocando que sus penes semierectos se frotaran entre ellos. Draco se rió, llevó sus manos a los costados de Harry y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Harry respondió riéndose a carcajadas y moviéndose bruscamente. Se incorporó, atrapó las muñecas de Draco y las llevó hasta colocarlas arriba de la cabeza del rubio.

Draco trató de resistirse, pero la verdad fue que no mucho. Sentir las manos fuertes de Harry agarrándolo así, _inmovilizándolo así_, despertó algo en él que no se había dado cuenta que tenía hasta aquella ocasión en que el otro Harry se lo había follado rudamente encima de un escritorio. Aquel día, Draco había descubierto que guardaba cierta preferencia por la sumisión, pero estaba casi convencido que sólo era así si estaba con Harry Potter.

Draco sonrió feroz y notó, con placer, que Harry se había quedado serio y que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de lujuria.

—Draco —jadeó—, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo… De cuánto quiero… De cuánto _te quiero_.

Draco entreabrió los labios y estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Harry bajó su rostro para besarlo. Lo hizo así durante varios y tortuosos minutos, sin soltarle las manos, dominándolo completamente, impidiéndole escapar.

Jadeante, se separó y sostuvo a Draco sólo con su mano izquierda. Abrió los dedos de la derecha y susurró un _incarcereous _sin varita que ató las muñecas de Draco a la cabecera de la cama. Aquello provocó que una ráfaga de algo ardiente y primitivo le subiera a Draco hasta el pecho, inundándolo hasta casi hacerlo llorar. Gimoteó y tiró de sus brazos para comprobar que sí estaba realmente inmovilizado y a merced de Harry.

Éste lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Está… bien? ¿Está bien esto para ti? ¿O prefieres que…?

Draco negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo. De pronto, aquella situación se había vuelto increíblemente erótica y lo único que deseaba era que Harry prosiguiera y se lo follara de una maldita vez. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentirlo en su interior que no comprendía cómo no estaba muriéndose.

—No te preocupes, Harry, está muy bien, está perfecto —gimoteó, desesperado, rebulléndose bajo el peso del otro—. _Confío __completamente __en ti. _Oh joder, ¿qué esperas que no estás follándome ya?

Harry sonrió complacido ante su respuesta, e incluso soltó una risita burlesca, el muy atrevido. Draco lloriqueó de la frustración, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para buscar un poco de fricción con el cuerpo de Harry. Las erecciones de ambos ya habían vuelto completamente a la vida, listas para el tercer asalto de la noche.

Aquello era fantástico y toda una novedad para Draco, ya que jamás había tenido una pareja con quien quisiera tener sexo una y otra vez sin hartarse, sin cansarse. Recordó cómo, cuando estaba en "el vistazo", él había pensado que le parecía maravilloso estar casado con Harry y, de ese modo, poder hacer el amor casi en cualquier momento del día sin excusas ni remordimientos.

Sabía que no podía aspirar a tanto en esa etapa de su relación, pero la esperanza de obtenerlo en un futuro no muy lejano lo hacía sumamente feliz.

* * *

Si Draco había pensado que Harry iba a "follárselo" ruda y descuidadamente como había pasado en "el vistazo", no podía haber estado más equivocado.

Lo que Harry hizo, aprovechando que tenía a Draco boca arriba atado a la cabecera, fue besarlo y acariciarlo del modo más meticuloso posible. Sin exagerar, Draco estaba seguro de que los labios de Harry no habían dejado un sólo trozo de su piel sin probar.

Harry no parecía cansarse de mirar, admirar, dar besitos, mordidas tiernas y, de vez en cuando, chupetones que, Draco sabía, le dejarían marcas deliciosas que él se contemplaría en el espejo más tarde y le provocarían sentimientos de pertenencia tan fuertes que lo harían estremecerse. Y Draco, atado como estaba, impotente para corresponder o apresurar, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer, dejarse querer así por aquel hombre tan pasional. No le quedó más alternativa que torcer el cuello para observar a Harry mientras éste le besaba de nuevo las cicatrices de su pecho, como si intentara borrárselas a pura fuerza de cariño, reconciliarse con ellas, aceptarlas como parte de su relación.

Draco no pudo hacer más que retorcerse en medio de espasmos de placer cuando Harry volvió a tragarse su erección profundamente, unas pocas veces más, dándole unas chupadas tan duras que lo hizo ver estrellas, pero soltándolo a tiempo antes de que Draco pensara siquiera en correrse. Harry se hincó entre sus piernas, observando a Draco con gesto serio, labios entreabiertos y pupilas dilatadas, susurrando sin parar:

—Dios, qué hermoso eres, Draco, no me canso de mirarte… Te deseo, te deseo tanto...

… elevándole las caderas con una mano mientras que, con la otra, le ponía una almohada debajo de la espalda baja, preparándolo para recibirle.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza ahí, se sumergió _ahí_, besando y lamiendo los testículos de Draco con tantas ganas como si fuesen de caramelo, y luego, para fascinación de Draco, llevando su lengua y sus labios, _finalmente, _a la trémula piel de su hendidura.

Draco clavó los talones en el colchón y, con las rodillas dobladas, abrió los muslos lo más que su flexibilidad se lo permitió, ofreciéndose sin atisbo de vergüenza, estremeciéndose mientras Harry lo ayudaba a relajarse a lengüetazos y besos absorbentes, Draco emitiendo un grito de "Más, oh Harry, más" cuando sintió la pequeña punta de la lengua de Harry en su interior.

De nuevo Harry realizó su admirable magia sin varita, excitando más a Draco, aplicándole el ya conocido encantamiento que lo dilataría y lo lubricaría enseguida. Entonces, Harry se movió hacia arriba, arrodillándose de nuevo entre sus piernas mientras gotas del exceso de lubricante le escurrían desde su muy preparada entrada y mojaban la almohada que Harry había colocado debajo de él.

Draco, quien había tenido los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió de nuevo para contemplar al adonis que tenía entre las piernas. Oh, Merlín, _estaba tan enamorado de aquel mentecato. _Harry, a su vez, lo estaba viendo con un gesto de pasión sin límite, una expresión ardiente que Draco jamás le había conocido a nadie más. Harry, sin decir nada, se llevó una mano a su propia erección para sostenérsela mientras se empujaba un poco hacia delante, apuntando hacia el culo de Draco. Con la otra mano, Harry le tomó una pierna y se la levantó lo más que pudo hacerlo.

Draco percibió la punta de la erección de Harry buscándose sitio en su interior, pasando el primer anillo de músculos relajados, y él se estremeció de placer. Harry cerró los ojos como si lo que estaba sintiendo fuera demasiado. Muy despacio, se retiró hasta salirse de Draco, y luego, volvió a empujarse un poco más, muy, muy poco. Conforme la gruesa erección de Harry entraba en él, Draco se estremecía de gozo y de dolor combinados, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de ardor que le provocaba aquella intromisión y sabiéndose un total masoquista por ello.

Harry repitió ese movimiento al menos una docena de veces más, saliendo y volviendo a entrar cada vez un poco más, hasta que, finalmente, se quedó completamente en el interior de Draco. Para éste, sentir a Harry dentro de él era lo mejor que le podía pasar y deseaba que aquel momento no terminara nunca. Agradeció que Harry estuviese dándole tiempo para adaptarse, pues se sentía _enorme _y vaya que ardía con ganas.

—Oh mi buen dios, Draco, _te sientes increíble, _no puedo creer lo caliente y apretado que estás, joder, _joder _—farfulló Harry mientras se estremecía y aferraba los muslos de Draco con sus manos enormes, separándoselos para ayudarlo a abrirse más.

Draco lo observó y sonrió, orgulloso de provocar aquellas sensaciones en el moreno.

—¿Bromeas? —jadeó casi sin aliento—. _Tú _eres el que se siente genial. Merlín, Harry, no tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé con esto… —Pasó saliva y añadió, mirándolo a los ojos—: No tienes idea lo enamorado que estoy de ti.

Harry se quedó sin habla, mirándolo con ojos resplandecientes y, casi de inmediato, dejándose caer encima de él para besarlo con ardor en la boca. Agitó su mano derecha y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Draco desaparecieron, y éste gimió con agradecimiento. Sacudió un poco los brazos para desentumírselos y, en cuanto pudo, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Harry y lo aferró del cabello mientras Harry lo besaba duro, le mordía los labios y, finalmente, comenzaba a moverse encima de él.

Harry lloriqueó durante las primeras veces que salió y entró de nuevo en el ardiente calor de Draco, lento, exageradamente lento. Él, al igual que el rubio, parecía desear prolongar el acto lo más que fuese posible.

Pero Draco necesitaba más.

—Merlín, Harry, fóllame más duro, _más rápido, _te lo pido…

Harry gruñó algo ininteligible, besó a Draco con rudeza una vez más y, entonces, comenzó a penetrarlo con tanto empuje que lo mandaba hacia atrás por la cama con cada empellón. Draco gimoteó agradecido, y más cuando Harry abandonó su boca, se incorporó hasta volver a quedar hincado enfrente de él, lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a follárselo con un ritmo brutal.

En menos de dos o tres estocadas estaba golpeando la próstata de Draco y éste emitió un grito ronco de sorpresa y placer. Harry sonrió satisfecho, gotas de sudor escurriéndole desde el negro pelo separado en mechones húmedos, su rostro sonrojado y hermoso y sus ojos verdes mirando a Draco con lasciva y adoración. Draco creyó que iba a desmayarse.

—Joder-joder-joder, ahí, Harry, ahí —decía cada palabra entre estocadas, Harry follándoselo tan despiadadamente que Draco comenzó a sentir cómo la coronilla de su cabeza golpeteaba la cabecera de la cama. Harry le dobló las piernas lo más que pudo, elevándoselas hasta que sus rodillas casi tocaron su pecho, subiendo los tobillos de Draco por encima de sus propios hombros, penetrándolo en movimientos circulares para llegar más hondo y Draco no pudo aguantarlo más. Se llevó una mano a su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarse al mismo ritmo con el que Harry estaba moviéndose.

—Dios mío, Draco… _sí._

Era obvio que Harry no sólo estaba disfrutando lo que hacía, sino también _lo que veía. _Draco abrió los ojos mientras se acariciaba a él mismo cada vez más rápido, y notó a Harry observándolo embelesado, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Harry gruñía cada vez más ruidosamente conforme se esforzaba en darle a Draco la follada de su vida, penetrándolo más y más adentro cada vez, golpeándole la próstata y mandándole escalofríos y oleadas de sensaciones por cada nervio que se percibían casi como corrientes eléctricas.

Draco sintió cómo los pies y las manos le cosquilleaban y supo que estaba cerca.

—Ahí, Harry… Ya casi… Ya casi llego —susurró, cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonó.

Sintió su pene pulsar en su mano mientras se corría y Harry no dejaba de penetrarlo en lo que supo era el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en toda la vida, sin excepción. Fue casi como si su alma se desprendiese de su cuerpo, se olvidó de todo y sólo se permitió_ sentir. _Percibió la punta de la erección de Harry enterrándose, adentro, _oh joder tan__ adentro_, y se mordió los labios porque la alternativa era gritar, y sintió a Harry cayendo encima de su pecho, buscando su boca con la suya, comiéndoselo a besos y penetrándolo una, dos, tres veces más con movimientos torpes y erráticos antes de vaciarse dentro de él mientras gemía y Draco se devoraba con gusto esos ruidos que eran casi pornografía.

Ambos se habían corrido al mismo tiempo y, por lo mismo, se estremecieron juntos en medio de las sacudidas deliciosas de sus post-orgasmos, abrazándose apretados, acariciándose el uno al otro la piel erizada y empapada en sudor, besándose en la boca profundo, ojos fuertemente cerrados y casi nada de aliento.

Draco sabía que tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara cuando finalmente Harry dejó de besarlo y se incorporó un poco para permitirle respirar. No obstante, Harry no se quitó de encima. Se quedó ahí con él, adentro de él, postergando aquella unión lo más que se podía.

Lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó en voz apenas audible:

—¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad somos novios?

Draco le sonrió mucho y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, sintiéndose desfallecido, aliviado y tan alegre que creía que, si hubiese tenido más energía, se habría reído de buena gana.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte escapar después de esta follada de primera calidad, es que no me conoces de nada, Potter —susurró a duras penas—. No sólo eres campeón de quidditch. Estoy seguro de que si hubiese olimpiadas de _esto, _tú te llevarías el oro cada cuatro años, sin excepción.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisita ladeada. Pasó saliva y murmuró:

—Te amo, Draco. En serio, te amo muchísimo.

Draco dejó de sonreír instantáneamente. Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Yo también te amo —dijo pŕacticamente sin voz, pero fue suficiente para que Harry lo leyera en el movimiento de sus labios.

La felicidad que Draco vio relampaguear en la mirada verde de Harry, era espejo de la suya propia y supo que, finalmente, todo iba a estar bien.

Ambos se quedaron así, abrazados, temblando, recuperándose, besándose hasta que el dolor y el cansancio de cada parte de su cuerpo los sumergió en un sueño profundo y reparador.


	32. Emboscada

**C****apítulo ****3****1****. ****Emboscada**

Harry se despertó cuando la luz grisácea del amanecer entró por su ventana, amplificada y deslumbrante por reflejarse en la nieve blanca. Se sintió desubicado durante unos segundos hasta que se acordó, con tristeza, que seguía estando en Washington. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando recordar qué día era y preguntándose por qué el cuerpo le dolía... Era como si el día anterior hubiese estado en un partido muy intenso donde se cayó de la escoba, o como si hubiera tenido una noche de sexo espectacular y...

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

Sobresaltado, se sentó y miró a la persona que lo acompañaba en la cama. Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir el gemido de fascinación y sorpresa que estuvo a punto de soltar cuando comprobó que, en efecto, era Draco Malfoy quien estaba profundamente dormido a su lado con las mantas cubriéndolo hasta la barbilla, hecho un ovillo como un niño pequeño, su cabello despeinado cubriéndole la frente y los párpados cerrados.

Era una visión angelical y Harry sintió que los ojos se le humedecían sólo por eso. De golpe, los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con Draco llenaron su mente. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, incrédulo. Draco le había pedido que fueran novios. Draco le había dicho que _lo amaba._

Después de la guerra y de haberlo intentado unos meses con Ginny, Harry nunca más había vuelto a tener una pareja estable. Al empezar su carrera como jugador profesional había dejado atrás cualquier intento de relación seria, especialmente porque nadie le entusiasmaba tanto como para que valiese la pena el esfuerzo.

Pero con Draco era otra historia.

Había algo con él que provocaba que Harry deseara desesperadamente estar lo más cerca posible, durante el mayor tiempo posible, compartir todo, formar parte, aferrarse y no dejar partir. Y justo ahora le alegraba haberse quedado momentáneamente desempleado pues eso significaba más tiempo libre para explorar aquella novedad de estar en una relación. No tenía idea de cuánto durarían juntos y, aunque sí le aterrorizaba un poco pensar en el futuro, también le entusiasmaba la idea de que quizá aquello fuera para siempre, ¿por qué no?

Después de todo y sumado a lo que Harry sentía por Draco, estaba el detalle de que éste era tío de Teddy y se llevaban de maravilla, al menos, recientemente. Draco era _perfecto. _Perfecto para Harry. Como nadie, como nunca.

Sonriendo, Harry se giró hacia Draco y lo abrazó bien apretado por encima de la manta. Draco emitió un gruñido, se acurrucó hacia él y suspiró. Harry cerró los ojos, feliz, y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Cuando despertó de nuevo, quizá un par de horas después, tenía a Draco más pegado a su cuerpo. El brazo con que lo sujetaba lo había pasado por debajo de la manta y ahora reposaba encima de la piel desnuda del otro. Draco estaba dándole la espalda, acurrucado de modo que sus cuerpos formaban una cuchara.

Eso fue lo primero de lo que Harry fue consciente. Lo segundo, fue la voz de Draco, ronca, soñolienta y divertida:

—Si haces _esto_ aún estando dormido, quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer despierto.

Esas palabras lo despabilaron al instante. Elevó la cabeza sobre la almohada y se dio cuenta de que continuaba sujetando a Draco contra él y, como ambos estaban desnudos, Harry tenía su miembro, firme y pulsante, alojado a lo largo de la hendidura del trasero de Draco.

Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia atrás y pedir disculpas, pero una risita emitida por Draco y el recuerdo de que ahora eran novios, lo detuvieron. Relajó el cuerpo y en vez de alejarse, se apretó todavía más hacia el otro. Frotó su erección entre las nalgas del rubio y ambos gimieron.

—_Draco._

—Buenos días, Harry —murmuró aquel. Harry no podía verle el rostro, pues Draco le daba la espalda y tenía la cabeza enterrada en una mullida almohada, pero aun así pudo escuchar _una sonrisa_ en su tono de voz. Oh Dios, Draco era _tan ardiente_. Harry nunca había deseado a nadie con esa intensidad.

Gruñó y se restregó más contra él. La punta de su erección rozó la entrada de Draco y sintió la humedad todavía prevaleciente ahí a causa de sus actividades de la noche anterior. Saber que Draco continuaba _lleno_ de él, mojado a causa de él, casi lo vuelve loco. Un calor insoportable le brotó desde las entrañas y le recorrió todo el cuerpo, acelerándole el pulso y nublándole la mente. Llevó una mano hasta las caderas de Draco y lo sostuvo fuerte de ahí mientras continuaba frotándose y le mordía el cuello.

Draco siseó y se arqueó contra él. Harry lo sintió removerse para acercarse más, echando el culo hacia atrás, buscándolo. Impaciente, Draco se quitó las mantas de encima y abrió las piernas.

Aferró la mano con la que Harry le sujetaba la cadera y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

—Harry... —suplicó, y Harry jamás podría haberse hecho del rogar.

—Oh dios, oh dios —mascullaba Harry mientras cerraba los ojos bien apretados y se empujaba hacia delante. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse un poco, preguntándose si acaso no tendría que reaplicar el encantamiento para dilatar y preparar a Draco y no lastimarlo, pero la punta de su miembro comenzó a introducirse con facilidad hacia el interior resbaloso de Draco, mojado de lubricante y de su propio semen, y Harry se olvidó de todo pensamiento coherente.

Draco emitió un sonido gutural mientras estrujaba los dedos de Harry y empujaba las caderas hacia atrás, movimiento que ocasionó que Harry entrara completamente en él de un solo golpe. El cuerpo de Harry se vio dominado por escalofríos de la cabeza a los pies, todos sus músculos completamente tensos, y apretó a Draco contra él. Apoyó la frente sudorosa contra la suave nuca de Draco, sintió su cabello sedoso haciéndole cosquillas, aspiró su aroma al cual estaba volviéndose adicto con rapidez. Movió las caderas hacia atrás, saliéndose de Draco, y empujando hacia delante otra vez, fuerte. El interior de Draco era como nada que hubiese sentido antes: caliente como el infierno, apretado como torniquete, empapado, resbaladizo, anteriormente llenado por él mismo. Podría ser que él fuera quien se estuviese follando a Draco, pero era Draco quien lo estaba tomando a él. Draco lo absorbía, lo reclamaba, lo exigía suyo, y Harry se entregó gustoso a tan dulce demanda.

Los sonidos que brotaron de las bocas de ambos magos pronto llenaron el anteriormente silencioso ambiente, sumados a los ruidos húmedos de sus cuerpos acoplándose, golpeándose, compenetrándose. Harry, incapaz de creer todavía en su buena suerte, estaba gimoteando de placer mientras entraba y salía de Draco con un ritmo estable, profundo y no demasiado rápido que parecía complacer a los dos al menos por el momento.

Draco torció el cuello para mirar a Harry por encima de su hombro, y Harry se apresuró a alcanzar su rostro con el suyo: lo besó en la boca, sofocando los gemidos de ambos entre sus labios y lenguas ansiosas. Mordió el labio inferior de Draco mientras soltaba su cadera para llevar esa mano hacia la pierna superior del rubio. Le aferró el muslo tan duro que seguramente le dejaría moretones, y Draco gimoteó contra su boca mientras Harry le ayudaba a abrirse todavía más para él. Harry empujó la pierna de Draco hasta doblársela, acercándosela a su pecho, ayudándole a sostenerla ahí mientras comenzaba a embestir cada vez más duro.

Draco usó la mano que Harry acababa de soltarle para comenzar a acariciarse su erección. Harry gimoteó cuando lo vio hacer eso, necesitando meterse más profundo en él, más... Comenzó a entrar y salir de él con fuerza y rapidez, incapaz de ir lento, completamente perdido en las sensaciones, completamente loco de amor y deseo. Necesitaba culminar, necesitaba volver a llenar a Draco, necesitaba sentirlo estremecerse entre sus brazos mientras se corría a causa de él, verlo desfallecer, verlo hacerse pedazos, rubio precioso y siempre tan estoico, y Harry necesitaba…

Oh Dios, _necesitaba…_

Draco dejó de besarlo y echó la cabeza hacia un lado, enterrándola en la almohada.

—Ahí, _ahí_, oh joder, no pares, Harry, te lo suplico, _no pares…_

Enardecido, Harry le mordió el hombro y lo penetró mucho más rápido, intentando no perder el ángulo que parecía estremecer a Draco con cada golpe. De pronto, Draco se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito y comenzó a eyacular. Harry abrió los ojos y, por encima del hombro de Draco, alcanzó a mirar su erección arrojar hilos espesos de color perla que empaparon la cama delante del rubio, que mojaron su estómago e incluso alcanzaron a salpicar algunas gotas hacia el rostro de Harry.

Fue más de lo que éste pudo soportar. Cerró los ojos, gimió y sacó la lengua para lamer las minúsculas gotas del semen de Draco que habían caído cerca de su rostro. Aferró la nalga de Draco con todas sus fuerzas y arremetió una, dos y unas pocas veces más, profundo, duro, oh joder _tan adentro, tan caliente_, y Draco _apretándose_ a su alrededor en movimientos espasmódicos, y sin poder contenerse más, y mientras Draco se relajaba y gemía entre sus brazos, Harry se derramó abundante en el interior del cuerpo del rubio.

Draco lo acompañó en su orgasmo frotándose contra él, ofreciéndose, empujándose y gimiendo al unísono. Harry lloriqueó y se empujó y se negó a que aquello terminara así de rápido, no era justo, tendría que durar más, tendría que… era perfecto, era ardiente, era lo más erótico que había experimentado en toda su vida y mira que con su historial de amoríos tanto con hombres como con mujeres, eso ya era bastante decir.

Pero todo finalizó y Harry dejó de moverse. Jadeando ruidosamente, soltó con delicadeza la pierna de Draco, estiró el brazo para alcanzar la manta y volvió a cubrirlo, todo sin separar sus cuerpos, sin salir de él. Draco, quien también estaba respirando agitado y cuyo corazón Harry podía sentir latir contra su pecho, soltó una risa ahogada de satisfacción y tomó la mano de Harry con la suya. Entrelazaron sus dedos.

—Eso fue… increíble —dijo Harry con la boca seca. Quería decir más, mucho más, pero temía sonar demasiado cursi a los oídos de su flamante novio.

Draco movió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Lo sé —respondió con voz ahogada y, si Harry no lo conociera mejor, llena de sentimiento.

Se quedaron así, sin decir más, durante bastante rato, simplemente ocupados en recuperar el aliento.

Harry estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero entonces recordó que Teddy, Andrómeda y la madre de Draco los esperaban en Texas, y ese pensamiento lo hizo preocuparse porque también se acordó que Enescu, quien había demostrado ser tan peligroso como idiota, todavía continuaba en fuga.

Y pensar en Enescu lo hizo acordarse de lo sucedido en el bosque encantado de los kikapú y en las cosas que Draco le había dicho en medio de su estado febril.

—Draco…

—¿Mm?

—¿Quién es Eltanin?

Harry podía jurar que Draco había estado a punto de saltar de la cama ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero se había contenido a tiempo. Con todo su cuerpo en tensión y sin girar la cara hacia Harry, le preguntó con un hilo de voz que intentaba sonar calmo:

—¿Cómo…? Quiero decir, ¿en dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

Harry frunció el ceño. La simple y llana curiosidad que había sentido por saber quién era esa persona, ahora se había transformado en recelo gracias a la actitud sospechosa de Draco. ¿Sería alguien a quien había amado? ¿Quizá alguien que murió? ¿Algún hijo fuera del matrimonio que había tenido con una mujer con la que no pudo casarse?

Apretando los labios, Harry levantó su mano y conjuró un _accio _no verbal para atraer a su varita. Ésta llegó volando, Harry la atrapó y procedió a ejecutar algunos encantamientos para limpiarlos a él y a Draco. Un tanto reacio, finalmente se separó de su novio y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Lo mencionaste en la cabaña de los kikapú, la noche que tuviste fiebre por el ataque del piasa —respondió en voz baja, dándole la espalda a Draco—. No dijiste nada más, sólo eso. Ese nombre, sin contexto. Dijiste algo como "tú y yo... y Eltanin". —Atrás de él, Draco se había quedado muy quieto y silencioso, y Harry sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho. Seguramente sí se trataba de alguien muy importante en su vida, y le lastimó que Draco no le tuviese confianza como para contárselo—. Si acaso… —comenzó a decir al ver que Draco no respondía—… Si acaso se trata de un hijo tuyo, quiero que sepas que yo no tengo ningún pro…

—¡¿Por qué piensas que se trata de un hijo mío?! —preguntó Draco muy alterado, poniéndose repentinamente de pie—. ¡Dime la verdad, Harry! ¿Te conté algo más?

Harry se giró a verlo, azorado de su reacción. Negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! Sólo… No lo sé, Draco. Sólo lo supuse. Quizá porque esa misma noche Mahkate me contó que tú le habías llamado "hijo" a tu patronus, y…

—¿La serpiente te dijo _eso? _—Draco se veía aterrorizado y Harry no entendía por qué—. ¡Está loca, yo jamás…!

El ruido de la chimenea encendiéndose interrumpió a Draco. El apartamento era lo suficientemente pequeño para que, a pesar de que la chimenea estaba en la sala, se alcanzara a escuchar hasta donde estaban ellos y aun con la puerta cerrada. Una voz femenina los llamó:

—¿Harry? ¿Malfoy? ¿Todavía están ahí?

Era Hermione. Harry miró hacia Draco. Realmente quería continuar con esa conversación, no para averiguar quién era ese tal _Eltanin, _sino para saber por qué Draco reaccionaba de aquella manera ante su sola mención. Él, que casi nunca se alteraba por nada, parecía haber perdido los estribos y lo único que había conseguido era convencer a Harry de que esa persona misteriosa era alguien sumamente importante en su vida. O había sido. Harry volvió a apretar los labios y suspiró.

—¿Podemos… podemos continuar hablando de esto después? —le preguntó a Draco con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad, intentando decirle que fuera lo que fuera, él entendería.

Draco, un tanto más relajado, asintió con la cabeza. Harry tomó sus pantalones del suelo, se los puso y así, sin nada más, abrió la puerta y salió a la sala para ver qué novedades les tenía Hermione.

* * *

Draco, quien había tenido tiempo para tranquilizarse mientras Harry terminaba de charlar con su amiga vía chimenea, aprovechó para meterse a la ducha y pensar en la metida de pata que acababa de dar.

Era obvio que Harry no había estado enterado de ningún detalle acerca del "vistazo" y que su pregunta había sido bastante inocente, pero Draco, como idiota (Merlín santo, ¿se le pegaría eso de los Gryffindor?), había entrado en pánico y se había puesto en evidencia él solito. Ahora, estaba casi seguro de que Harry no descansaría hasta averiguarlo _todo_ porque conocía lo_ entrometido _que éste podía llegar a ser cuando sospechaba que algo no marchaba bien.

Bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha, Draco suspiró y trató de relajarse. No le demoró mucho tiempo tomar la resolución de que, en cuanto terminaran con Enescu y sus asuntos ahí en América, le contaría a Harry toda la verdad. Algo le decía que Harry le creería. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero era un presentimiento bastante fuerte. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar por el momento perfecto, y...

En eso estaba cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Harry, otra vez desnudo, entró al pequeño espacio lleno de vapor. Se miraron a los ojos a través de las puertas de cristal de la ducha.

—Me preguntaba si… si querrías compañía ahí dentro —murmuró Harry con picardía, sonriendo de lado. Draco sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de pura expectación. También se sintió muy aliviado de que Harry no insistiera en saber de Eltanin.

Asintió, mirándolo con intensidad. Abrió la puerta de cristal para permitirle pasar.

Harry y él se ducharon, claro está, pero no sin antes besarse mucho y acariciarse con movimientos lentos y suaves, manos llenas de jabón y espuma, sus miembros endurecidos de deseo, conduciéndose mutuamente hacia un orgasmo que se sintió, por alguna razón, extremadamente dulce y lleno de disculpas y promesas implícitas.

Draco se había corrido mientras Harry lo sostenía firme entre sus brazos, consciente de que nunca antes se había sentido más apoyado, protegido y seguro como en ese momento, y aquello era tan hermoso como abrumador.

El amor que le tenía a Harry le estremecía cada fibra de su ser con necesidad y anhelo, y aunque eso lo aterrorizaba, se consolaba en el hecho de que estaba casi convencido de que aquel sentimiento ya era totalmente correspondido.

* * *

Mientras se vestían, Harry le resumió la conversación con Granger. Ésta le había informado que ya tenía en su poder el cuenco mágico de Draco, y que ella y Ron habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería llevárselo hasta Estados Unidos en persona.

Draco se sorprendió bastante.

—¿Van a venir? ¿Los dos?

Harry estaba muy alegre. Era obvio que saber que pronto vería a sus dos insufribles compinches lo ponía de muy buen humor.

—Síp. Hermione dice que va a resultar mucho más fácil y rápido que ellos mismos lo traigan usando un traslador trasatlántico. No te preocupes por el cuenco, estará a buen resguardo. Hermione tiene una bolsa en la que puede ocultarlo, nadie en la aduana se lo encontrará. —Miró con cariño el reloj de pulsera que Draco le había mandado reparar y añadió—: Su traslador llegará en un par de horas a San Antonio. Tenemos tiempo para almorzar con los demás en el rancho mientras esperamos.

Terminaron de arreglarse, buscaron a la Negra y Harry los desapareció a los tres de regreso a Texas.

Se aparecieron en la sala de estar de la casa del rancho. La serpiente de nuevo pareció enojarse y, siseando con furia, se alejó a ocultarse debajo de un sofá. Harry miró a Draco a los ojos, le sonrió un poco y le ofreció una mano.

Draco entendió. Le correspondió la sonrisa y, sin decir palabra, se la aceptó y lo apretó firmemente.

Así, sin soltarse, ambos se dirigieron al salón comedor donde ya estaban las dos señoras y Teddy almorzando. Éstos los vieron entrar agarrados de la mano, muy pegados el uno al otro, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber con certeza qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco, negó con la cabeza y sonrió; Teddy pegó un brinco y gritó "¡Por fin son novios de verdad!"; y Narcisa los miró con el ceño fruncido y un gesto inquisitivo. Draco la miró a los ojos e intentó decirle que sí, que ellos dos tendrían una larga charla "madre/hijo" después, cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo. Narcisa pareció ceder: suspiró, se encogió de hombros y procedió a llamar a los elfos para pedirles que sirvieran dos platos más.

La madre de Draco era un hueso duro de roer cuando se trataba de asegurar la felicidad de su hijito. Se pasó todo el almuerzo interrogando duramente a Harry acerca de cada detalle de lo que había hecho y vivido durante los últimos años, de cuánto dinero tenía en el banco y qué propiedades estaban a su nombre, así como su estado de salud en general. Harry, todo sonrojado y torpe, intentaba parecer encantador y educado a los ojos de su suegra. Le respondió a todo con la mayor sinceridad y amabilidad que Draco nunca le había visto emplear en nadie.

—Y, ¿qué opinión le merecen los niños, señor Potter? —cuestionó Narcisa mientras sorbía su taza de té y los elfos les mandaban el postre.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y miró hacia Teddy.

—Pues… La verdad es que me encantan. Usted lo sabe, Teddy es como un hijo para mí, y los niños de la familia Weasley también me son muy queridos. ¿Por qué… por qué lo pregunta?

Narcisa no respondió. Sólo sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia Draco de reojo. El brillo en los ojos azules de su madre le dio a entender su aprobación. Entonces, Narcisa suspiró con gran drama, como si estuviera muy sufrida y resignada, y volvió a dirigirse a Harry:

—Estoy obligada a advertirle, señor Potter, que cualquier daño físico, mental o emocional que usted le haga a mi hijo, _no __le __será perdonado. _Ya no, no por mí. Ándese con cuidado, porque cualquier perjuicio le será cobrado con creces —finalizó Narcisa con una sonrisa enorme.

Harry sólo abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo nada.

Draco no podía parar de sonreír y le parecía increíble poder sentirse así de dichoso. Era asombroso porque, apenas hacía menos de una semana, había creído que jamás tendría nada de eso.

Miró a todas y cada una de las personas sentadas ante esa mesa, quienes, ajenos a sus pensamientos, departían alegremente entre ellos. Draco apretó los labios y luchó para pasar un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Claro que ahí le faltaban Lucius y Eltanin, pero… Sabía, estaba casi seguro, que al menos Eltanin pronto estaría ahí.

_Mi familia, _pensó con tanto orgullo que creyó que el pecho le explotaría.

* * *

Teddy, quien se había aburrido mucho sin ellos ahí en el rancho, les suplicó que le permitieran acompañarlos a San Antonio para recoger a Weasley y a Granger en la estación de trasladores del aeropuerto. Decidieron irse en la camioneta alquilada y, justo antes de que se llegara el momento de partir, un elfo avisó a Draco que tenía una llamada telefónica.

Era el empresario del Grupo Cenfuel, quien exigió saber si Draco les compraría el pozo, _sí o no_.

Draco no pudo evitarlo: soltó una carcajada burlesca ante el aparato telefónico que dejó al otro hombre helado y muy serio. Cuando terminó de reír, Draco le explicó que no sólo no iba a comprar el pozo, sino que estaba preparando junto con un despacho de abogados la demanda para demostrar que habían adquirido aquella propiedad con métodos fraudulentos. Le juró que iba a conseguir devolvérselo a sus legítimos dueños y que iba a asegurarse de que a Grupo Cenfuel le cayera todo el peso de la Ley. El empresario sólo tuvo tiempo de murmurar algo que sonó a "Se va a arrepentir de esto, Malfoy" y colgó el teléfono. Draco, quien no tenía intención de permitir que nada ni nadie le quitara ni un gramo de la felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento, se reunió con Teddy y Harry afuera del rancho y se olvidó de aquella llamada casi enseguida.

—¿Nos vamos? —les dijo con una gran sonrisa. Los tres abordaron la camioneta, Harry al volante y, después de asegurarse de que todos se habían colocado su cinturón, Harry condujo lento y tranquilo hasta la ciudad.

Draco aprovechó el tiempo para hacer unas cuantas llamadas a través de un teléfono móvil de última generación que estaba a su disposición en la camioneta. Se cercioró de encontrar al mejor bufete de abogados para el caso y, cuando estuvo finalmente satisfecho, acordó verlos aquella misma tarde para entregarles documentos y su adelanto monetario.

La mirada llena de orgullo y cariño que Harry le dirigía era la mejor recompensa para aquel acto estúpidamente generoso, pero agradeció que Harry no se pusiera empalagoso con el tema y lo dejara pasar sin decir nada.

Ambos iban tan distraídos, ocupados en sus cosas y en ellos mismos, que ninguno notó los autos de lujo con vidrios ahumados que los estaban siguiendo desde que habían salido del rancho.

* * *

Teddy estuvo particularmente feliz de ver a Granger y a Weasley cuando éstos finalmente salieron de la plataforma de llegadas internacionales de trasladores, la cual estaba oculta justo junto a la puerta de llegadas de los vuelos muggles. El niño se les echó encima y Weasley lo abrazó cariñosamente, dándole un par de vueltas mientras Harry se acercaba hasta Granger, le daba un abrazo y un beso y le ayudaba con una pequeña maleta de aspecto muggle.

Draco se acercó cautelosamente, no deseando interrumpir. No obstante su discreción, en cuanto Granger lo descubrió detrás de Harry, se abalanzó sobre él. No lo abrazó ni lo besó, pero le tendió una mano y lo saludó con bastante efusividad, sonriéndole con toda su despeinada humanidad. Draco arqueó las cejas, un tanto sorprendido pero a la vez bastante halagado y contento. Si había algo que echaba de menos del "vistazo", después de Eltanin y su padre, claro está, era la amistad que había compartido con Granger.

—Malfoy, hola, ¿cómo estás? —jadeó ella sin aliento, como si hubiesen venido corriendo.

—Perfectamente bien, gracias —respondió Draco. Se giró entonces hacia Weasley, quien, con Teddy en brazos, lo observaba con recelo—. ¿Qué hay, Weasley?

Weasley lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Teddy soltó risitas y el pelirrojo lo bajó.

—Pues nada, Malfoy. Aquí, en medio de este infierno yanqui, sin deberla ni temerla, gracias a tu pretendiente demente que intentó matar a mi mejor amigo. _Dos veces._

—Ron —masculló Harry en tono de advertencia.

Granger le dio un codazo a su marido.

—Me ofrecí a pagarte estas vacaciones y tú aceptaste, deja de renegar —le dijo ella—. Voy a comprarte toda la comida que quieras, ahora sé buen chico. —Miró hacia Draco—. ¿Supongo que iremos a tu casa alquilada, Malfoy?

Draco no podía parar de sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que una de las ventajas de estar en una relación con Harry, era el poder _molestar _a Weasley.

—Así es. Si son tan amables de acompañarnos… Es por aquí.

Harry y él los dirigieron hacia el ascensor que subía al estacionamiento. Llegaron ante las relucientes puertas metálicas y Harry permitió que Teddy oprimiera los botones. Esperaron en medio de un silencio incómodo que fue roto por Granger.

—Y… ¿cómo han estado? Se ven contentos, a pesar de todo.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo demencia. Fue Draco quien respondió:

—Oh, estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Especialmente yo, Granger. Estoy estrenando novio, un mago guapísimo que además es estrella de quidditch. Ya te imaginarás lo feliz que estoy… Empezamos nuestra relación justo anoche y fue... —Quería decir algo muchísimo más pornográfico sólo para molestarlos, pero para su mala suerte, Teddy estaba ahí presente, así que tuvo que dejarlo hasta ahí.

No obstante, arqueó las cejas en un gesto lascivo y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que no dejaron lugar a dudas. Tal como lo imaginó, Harry se sonrojó mientras lo miraba a los ojos como si no pudiera creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

—Oh —fue lo que Granger dijo, comprendiendo al instante. También pareció enrojecer un poco y abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa—. Oh. Pues… ¡Felicidades! Me alegro por ambos.

Ella miró hacia Harry como diciéndole "Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, Harry Potter". Weasley, como siempre, tardó más en entender.

—¿Por ambos? —Miró a Harry y quizá la expresión elocuentemente culpable de éste terminó por explicarle—. Oh no, Harry, no. ¿Por qué? —gimió con angustia—. ¿Por qué él?

—Eh…

—Oh, en serio nos encanta estar aquí con ustedes —dijo de pronto Granger, tomando a su marido del brazo y alejándolo de Draco y de Harry. El ascensor abrió sus puertas en ese momento y todos entraron en él. De nuevo, fue Teddy quien apretó los botones requeridos—. Realmente necesitaba un par de días libres, así que Ron y yo hablamos de esto y decidimos aprovechar para venir a echarles una mano con la localización de este mago…

—Hermione, deja de hablar en plural —intervino Weasley con fastidio, pero su mujer lo ignoró.

—... porque además, creímos que venir en persona sería el modo más rápido y seguro de hacerles llegar el cuenco _Ysbïwr_.

—El cuenco… ¿Isbaier? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—No me preguntes a mí, compañero —respondió Weasley poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Desde anoche, Hermione no ha hecho otra cosa que investigar de eso y de hablarme al respecto hasta que me mareó y dejé de comprender las palabras que estaba diciendo. Te juro que soñé con cuencos mágicos vestidos con gabardina que espían gente.

Granger y Draco les dieron una mirada condescendiente a Harry y a Weasley. Draco sonrió y observó a Granger con admiración.

—Veo que hiciste tu tarea, Granger. Tengo que reconocerlo, no esperaba menos de ti.

Granger se esponjó como pavo real. Se echó el cabello para atrás al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y el pequeño grupo salía a un solitario y oscuro estacionamiento.

Se dirigieron hacia donde Harry había dejado la camioneta; sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en medio de aquel silencio. Draco y Granger iban al frente, caminando uno junto al otro porque Granger acababa de sacar un libro de aspecto antiguo de su bolso y estaba mostrándoselo a Draco. Harry y Weasley iban atrás tirando de las maletas y Teddy iba en medio de ellos dos.

Justo antes de que Granger y Weasley llegaran al aeropuerto, Draco le había comprado a Teddy una caja con una docena de donas y el niño estaba dándose un banquete con ellas en ese preciso momento.

—¿Me das una, Teddy? —masculló Weasley con la boca llena de saliva—. Ese es mucho pan dulce para ti solito. Déjame compartir la diabetes contigo.

—En cuanto miré el cuenco que me entregó tu secretaria, qué bruja tan agradable, por cierto —iba diciéndole Granger a Draco—, supe lo que era. Me fui directo a la biblioteca del Ministerio y saqué este libro prestado… Viene información bastante interesante que quizá pueda ayudarnos. De ninguna manera estoy insinuando que no sepas usar el cuenco, sólo creí que entre más supiéramos de él, mejor. Especialmente porque es… ya sabes… magia oscura.

Draco tomó el libro que Granger le ofrecía y leyó el título. _Artefactos y reliquias celtas de la Britania Prerromana __que han prevalecido hasta nuestros días__._ Sonrió mucho; no podía negar que esa manera tan maniática de ser de Hermione Granger le hacía mucha gracia. A él nunca le había dado por investigar acerca de los pormenores de su cuenco. Había sido herencia de su padre (quien era bien conocido por su afición a coleccionar artefactos de magia negra) y, como conocía bien el modo de hacerlo funcionar, no había sentido la necesidad de buscar información adicional.

—¿En dónde lo traes?

Granger sonrió mucho y señaló el mismo bolso de cuentas de donde había sacado el libro, el cual era tan pequeño que ni siquiera el libro mismo habría cabido en él. Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Encantamiento de extensión? —le preguntó.

—E indetectable, que es lo mejor —respondió ella muy orgullosa—. Ahora, déjame contarte: estuve buscando en el libro y aunque no encontré un cuenco exactamente idéntico al tuyo, sí leí acerca de…

Todo pasó en menos de un par de segundos. Draco, quien continuaba observando el bolso de cuentas de color lila que Granger traía colgado del hombro, de pronto notó un pequeño punto de luz de color rojo justo sobre el pecho de la bruja, exactamente a la altura de su corazón. Abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo que eso significaba: no era un versado en la cultura muggle, pero sí había visto las películas suficientes como para recordar que esa luz era el preludio de…

—¡Cuidado! —gritó, al tiempo que tomaba a Granger de los hombros para empujarla hacia un lado—. ¡Harry, CUIDA A TEDDY! ¡Nos están a…!

No obstante, no alcanzó a empujarla. Algo le golpeó en la parte trasera del hombro izquierdo al tiempo que se escuchaba una detonación. El golpe fue tan duro que lo tiró encima de Granger y ambos cayeron hasta el suelo mugroso del estacionamiento. Ella gritó, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y lo abrazó por alguna razón, sosteniéndolo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y Draco comenzara a ver y a escuchar en cámara lenta. Podía oír a Harry y a Weasley gritar cosas, pero no entendía palabra de lo que decían.

Granger, sin soltar a Draco, sacó su varita con rapidez asombrosa. Él mismo intentó moverse para sacar la suya y contraatacar a quien fuera que los estaba emboscando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus brazos no le respondían. Y no sólo los brazos: sentía el cuerpo entero cada vez más débil y cansado. Comenzó a desvanecerse entre los brazos y las piernas abiertas de Granger, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de terror.

Draco no entendía qué le había pasado. ¿Lo habían hechizado y por eso no podía moverse?

Algo caliente y húmedo empezó a escurrirle por la espalda, como si le hubiesen echado encima una taza de té. Con esfuerzo, alzó la cabeza y vio a Granger, a Weasley y a Harry lanzando hechizos hacia alguien delante de ellos.

Weasley se arrojó hasta quedar a su lado y conjuró un escudo protector. Harry se veía furioso: tenía a Teddy oculto tras su espalda y, entre hechizo y hechizo, miraba hacia Draco con los ojos llenos de temor. Draco pudo darse cuenta de que aquellos tres habían convocado encantamientos de protección tan fuertes a su alrededor que las balas que les estaban tirando rebotaban o se desvanecían sin más.

_Oh cielos, _pensó. _Balas. Eso es._

Un ardor insoportable comenzó a quemarle justo en el punto donde lo habían "golpeado". Fue cuando Draco ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que lo que había sucedido era que él había recibido un disparo que, aparentemente, había sido para Granger, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Joder —masculló al tiempo que terminaba de derrumbarse encima de ella. El mundo estaba volviéndose cada vez más oscuro y silencioso. El dolor era cada vez peor.

Entre brumas, Draco escuchó a Harry gritar su nombre. Eso lo hizo abrir los ojos y voltear hacia donde el moreno estaba de pie. Parecía que la batalla había terminado: ninguno de los tres estaban disparando hechizos ya, aunque todos se veían muy asustados. Harry dio un paso hacia donde estaba Draco y, justo en ese instante, Emil Enescu se materializó detrás de él.

Ante el inmenso horror de Draco, Enescu aferró a un indefenso Teddy, rodeándolo del cuello con un brazo y cubriéndole la boca con una de sus manos. El niño se retorció, pero no pudo escapar.

Draco quiso gritar y señalar hacia ahí, pero no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo, sencillamente, no le respondía.

Enescu le dirigió a Draco una mirada llena de odio y burla, apretó a Teddy hasta arrancarle un grito sofocado de pánico y, justo cuando Harry y Weasley se giraban hacia él, se desapareció llevándose a Teddy consigo.

La caja de donas cayó sobre el piso del estacionamiento con un ruido sordo y, para Draco, todo se oscureció por más que luchó por evitarlo.


	33. Cuenco espía

**C****apítulo ****3****2****. ****Cuenco espía**

Tuvo que volver en sí porque alguien no dejaba de manipularlo y decir su nombre. Entreabrió los ojos con trabajo y descubrió las caras de los integrantes del Trío Dorado encima de él, mirándolo con preocupación, especialmente Harry, _oh Harry_, y murmurando frases que Draco no comprendía porque sonaban muy lejanas.

Se arrepintió casi enseguida de haber despertado porque el dolor de la herida era inaguantable. No obstante, le aplicaron algo mágico y maravilloso y su sufrimiento amainó. Sintiéndose aliviado, suspiró y se relajó. De nuevo, se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontró acostado en el sofá de la sala de la casa del rancho. Harry estaba sentado junto a él, apuntándole con la varita.

—¡Draco! ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la voz de su madre.

Draco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y miró a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados. Sólo estaban Harry y Narcisa con él. La serpiente negra de Harry estaba enroscada arriba de un sillón y sacaba su lengua muy despacio, olfateando.

Harry se veía desolado. Tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos, parecía haber perdido la alegría de vivir e incluso se veía más viejo. Draco se preguntó horrorizado cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, pero entonces notó que tanto él como Harry llevaban la misma ropa, así que no podía haber sido ni siquiera un día completo.

En vez de responder a la pregunta de su madre, tomó a Harry de la chaqueta, asustado. La Negra reaccionó ante ese movimiento repentino desenroscándose un poco y siseándole a Draco, como advirtiéndole que tuviera más cuidado con su amo.

Draco la ignoró.

—¡Harry! ¡Enescu se llevó a Teddy!

Harry lo sostuvo de los brazos.

—¡Draco, cálmate! No te muevas tan brusco, acabamos de sacarte la bala y cerramos la herida, pero no sabemos si...

—¡Insisto en que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital! —exclamó de pronto Narcisa, quien estaba de pie detrás de Harry—. ¡Aquí en América tendría que haber un hospital mágico como nuestro San Mungo, Potter! Busquemos algo, por favor...

Draco, azorado, recordó lo que le había sucedido. Se pasó la mano por el sitio detrás de su hombro donde le habían dado el disparo. Sintió el agujero de la bala en la ropa, además de una enorme rasgadura y la suciedad de la sangre seca, pero, por lo demás, su hombro parecía estar bien. Ya ni siquiera le dolía tanto.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me hicieron? —preguntó en un susurro.

Narcisa se retorcía las manos.

—Draco...

—¡Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes! —espetó con impaciencia—. En serio, Potter, ¿qué pasó? ¡Dímelo ya, por favor!

Harry lo observaba con la mirada perdida. Pasó saliva y comenzó a narrar a toda velocidad:

—Un grupo de personas con armas muggles nos atacó en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Por alguna razón, le dispararon primero a Hermione, pero tú la protegiste con tu cuerpo, por eso la bala te dio a ti. En cuanto caíste, sacamos las varitas e intentamos desaparecernos lejos de ahí contigo y con Teddy, pero alguien no muggle, _obviamente,_ había arrojado un embrujo antidesaparición sobre el sitio. No nos quedó más remedio que defendernos y contraatacar. Ellos no eran muchos y no parecía que realmente tuvieran ganas de eliminarnos, así que, después de repeler su ataque un par de minutos, nos dejaron en paz y se largaron. Pero entonces, cuando pensamos que todo había pasado y estaríamos bien —continuó diciendo y en ese punto su rostro se volvió una máscara de congoja—, Enescu, maldito sea mil veces, quitó el embrujo y se apareció detrás de nosotros, agarrando a Teddy y secuestrándolo. No tenemos idea de dónde está ni por qué se lo llevó —añadió con la voz rota.

Los tres se quedaron mudos durante un momento, procesando la tragedia. Draco sentía que temblaba de miedo y rabia.

—¿Hace... hace cuánto de...?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Se veía tan cansado y triste que daba verdadera pena.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que no ha pasado ni una hora. En cuanto vimos que era imposible perseguir a Enescu, nos dedicamos a lo siguiente más urgente, que era salvarte la vida a ti. Estabas desangrándote ahí ante nuestros ojos —continuó narrando Harry—, pero conseguimos detener la hemorragia y sacarte la bala, la cual, por fortuna, no pareció hacerte ningún daño interno. Luego, cerramos la herida. Es una suerte que Hermione y yo seamos muy buenos en encantamientos sanadores —agregó con un murmullo—, ventajas de haber vivido la guerra a descampado, supongo. Mm, por cierto, tuvimos que romperte un poco la ropa para poder ver bien la herida. Entonces, Hermione te aplicó un encantamiento para regenerar la sangre y esperamos un rato hasta que el color te volvió a las mejillas. Cuando vimos que estabas fuera de peligro, nos aparecimos todos acá en el rancho. —Miró hacia Narcisa con ojos culpables—. En lo único que podíamos pensar era en ponernos a resguardo, por eso volvimos aquí sin que se nos ocurriera que tal vez tendríamos que haberte llevado a un hospital. Le decía a tu madre que si te aplicaba un _rennervarte _y no reaccionabas, entonces sí te llevaría de inmediato. Por eso te desperté, lo siento.

Draco lo miró con cariño.

—No te disculpes —susurró—. Gracias por curarme. ¿En dónde están los demás?

—Hermione y Ron llevaron a Andrómeda a las oficinas de MACUSA en San Antonio para levantar la denuncia por el se... por el secuestro de...

No pudo seguir hablando más. Soltó un sollozo y agachó la cabeza.

A Draco se le rompió el corazón. Creía comprender bien lo culpable que Harry debía sentirse porque él se sentía igual. Aunque para Harry, siendo padrino de Teddy y habiéndolo visto crecer desde que era un bebé, tendría que ser millones de veces peor.

Ahora fue Draco quien sostuvo a Harry. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del torso y lo apretó contra él mientras Harry jadeaba y suspiraba intentando tranquilizarse. Por encima del hombro de Harry, Draco intercambió una mirada con su madre, quien estaba pálida de angustia.

—Draco... —comenzó a decir ella, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, mamá, deja de insistir con el hospital. Ahora urgen otras cosas. —Abrazó más apretadamente a Harry y le dijo al oído—: No te culpes, Harry. En todo caso, el responsable soy yo —dijo con una certeza que no cesaba de torturarlo. Andrómeda jamás iba a perdonárselo, lo sabía—. Creo sospechar qué fue lo que pasó y quiénes son los que están detrás de todo, y te juro que voy a hacérselos pagar; pero lo urgente es rescatar a Teddy primero. —Empujó a Harry para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡El cuenco! ¡Tenemos el cuenco y un cabello de Enescu! ¡Con eso los encontraremos! ¡Oh por favor, dime que el cuenco sigue entero!

Harry se quedó atónito durante unos segundos y respondió:

—Sí, sí, sigue entero. Cuando llegamos aquí, Hermione lo sacó de su bolso y nos cercioramos de que no sufrió ningún daño. De hecho, lo dejó justo ahí. —Señaló una mesa ratonera que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Draco miró y, con un alivio que casi lo hace desmayarse, comprobó que sí era su cuenco _Ysbïwr._

La determinación que inundó su ánimo en ese momento, sumada a las ganas de vengarse de Enescu, le devolvieron la energía al cuerpo. Con lentitud, porque todavía le dolía todo, consiguió ponerse de pie. Harry también se levantó.

—Despacio, Draco... —insistía éste.

A Draco le conmovió que Harry, a pesar de todo, aún lo cuidara y se preocupara así por él. Lo miró a los ojos y le tocó una mejilla con la mano.

—Vamos a recuperar a Teddy sano y salvo, te lo juro por todos mis ancestros —le dijo, y Harry se le quedó viendo con los grandes ojos verdes muy abiertos—. Y vamos a darle su merecido a ese maldito hijo de puta. No quedará un pedazo de él lo suficientemente grande para sentir siquiera arrepentimiento, ya lo verás. Ahora, sé buen chico y tráeme el vial con el cabello de Enescu. Lo dejé en la caja fuerte del despacho, ¿te acuerdas?

Harry lo miró con agradecimiento durante un segundo. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado que lo hacía verse más viejo, había un brillo de miedo y desamparo en sus ojos que lo hacían parecer mucho más joven, casi como un niño pequeño. _Como un huérfano_. El corazón de Draco dio un doloroso vuelco ante ese pensamiento.

Soltó a Harry y agachó la mirada.

Harry salió de la sala con la Negra reptando veloz detrás de él, dejando a Draco a solas con su madre.

—Draco... —insistió ella, nada exitosa en disimular su preocupación.

Draco, quien estaba intentando mirar por encima de su hombro para inspeccionar el desastre en el que habían quedado su chaqueta y camisa, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos. Se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido y no sabía cómo manejar aquel sentimiento.

—Mamá, te lo juro, _estoy bien. _Por favor, permíteme hacer todo lo posible por arreglar esta soberana cagada. —Narcisa frunció el ceño ante su elección de palabra, pero Draco ni siquiera se disculpó—. Necesito… necesito recuperar a Teddy, así sea lo último que haga. El bienestar de ese niño es lo único que importa en este momento. Cuando todo termine, cuando lo hayamos rescatado… Entonces, iré al hospital a revisarme, te lo prometo. —Se quitó la chaqueta para observarla. Arrugó el gesto con asco cuando tuvo que reconocer que esa prenda ya no tenía remedio: estaba arruinada. Suspirando, se quitó la camisa, la cual estaba igual: rota y manchada de sangre. Maldito Enescu, encima de todo, ahora también le debía haber echado a perder ropa de primera calidad.

Draco llamó a un elfo, le dio los harapos con instrucciones de que los tirara a la basura y le pidió ropa limpia de inmediato.

—¿Cómo está Andrómeda? —le preguntó a su madre.

Narcisa suspiró antes de responder:

—Intenta controlarse, pero sé que está aterrorizada y furiosa. Cuando Potter y sus amigos se aparecieron aquí contigo inconsciente y todo lleno de sangre, y vimos que no traían a Teddy, pensamos lo peor. De cierta forma… Es estúpido decirlo, pero creo que, de cierta forma, saber que Teddy está vivo aunque secuestrado, le dio a Andrómeda bastantes esperanzas pues su primer pensamiento había sido que le había pasado algo más… irreversible, por así decirlo. En cuanto se recuperó del susto inicial, abofeteó a Potter y le gritó cosas bastante desagradables por no haber cuidado bien al niño, pero entre todos conseguimos tranquilizarla un poco. Entonces, Granger hizo una llamada telefónica, no sé si a Inglaterra o a Washington, pero el punto es que consiguió que conectaron la chimenea de esta casa casi de manera inmediata con la red nacional de este país. En cuanto eso estuvo listo, los amigos de Potter y Andómeda se fueron a las oficinas de MACUSA.

Draco asintió. Sentía una pena enorme por Andrómeda (en serio no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirse por saber a su nieto en semejante peligro), pero también pensó que ella no había sido justa al desquitarse así con Harry, que en realidad no era culpable de nada. _En todo caso, el único culpable aquí, soy yo, _pensó. De por sí, el pobre Harry tenía el complejo de mártir tan metido en el cuerpo que hasta se le escurría por las orejas...

Oh pero Draco iba a matar a Enescu, sí que lo haría. Lo iba a matar del modo más, más doloroso posible, pensó, apretando los dientes.

El elfo regresó en ese instante con otra camisa y otra chaqueta, y Draco se las puso de inmediato.

Ya vestido con ropa limpia y entera, se sintió un poco mejor. Moviéndose con cuidado porque el hombro continuaba doliéndole mucho, Draco colocó el cuenco encima de la mesa principal de la sala y se sentó frente a él. La magia antigua que poseía aquel artefacto exigía un pequeño sacrificio de sangre de parte del ejecutor y un cabello de la víctima a espiar, y, a cambio de eso, otorgaba una visión de lo que la víctima estaba haciendo y mirando. Era como colocar una cámara desde el punto de vista del vigilado. No obstante, sólo era eso. Si Draco y los demás espiaban a Enescu pero no reconocían el sitio donde estaba moviéndose, jamás podrían averiguar en dónde se encontraba. La única esperanza era espiarlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que él les brindara alguna pista segura de su ubicación.

Narcisa se sentó en un sillón cercano justo cuando Harry regresaba con el vial. Ahora traía a la serpiente negra colgando de los hombros. Continuaba viéndose derrotado y muy triste, pero se movía con la energía que le causaba saber que por fin estaban haciendo algo.

Draco lo miró a los ojos mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado y le daba el vial.

—No podemos quedarnos sentados esperando a que los aurores de MACUSA hagan algo. Tendremos que actuar por nuestra cuenta —le dijo Draco. Harry asintió su acuerdo—. El tiempo es vital. No creo que Enescu planeé hacerle daño a Teddy, pero… Está tan loco que no podemos arriesgarnos.

—¿Por qué crees… por qué…? —Harry no pudo completar la pregunta.

Draco agachó la cara. Suspiró varias veces y dijo al fin:

—Creo que… Estoy casi seguro de que Enescu no está actuando solo. El hecho de que nos atacaran con armas muggles me hace pensar que se asoció con alguien… Y creo saber con quiénes.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién podría…?

Draco se atrevió a ver a Harry a los ojos. Aunque le aterrorizaba su desprecio, necesitaba decirle la verdad.

—Deben ser matones del Grupo Cenfuel —dijo e hizo una pausa mientras Harry lo miraba sin comprender. A unos metros de ellos, Narcisa los observaba en silencio—. Justo antes de irnos de aquí al aeropuerto, me burlé de ellos por teléfono y les dije que los iba a demandar a través de un bufete de abogados. Y siendo que Enescu sabía de esto porque lo hablamos delante de él cuando fuimos a la Reserva Kikapú, me hace pensar que, en medio de su desesperación por la falta de dinero, los buscó y se alió con ellos, advirtiéndoles de mis intenciones. Quizá… No lo sé, se me ocurre que, quizá, intentaron matarme a mí para que no pudiera apoyar a los kikapú, o pensaron que, al llevarse a Teddy, yo accederé a todas sus demandas a cambio de su vida. Probablemente me exigirán seguir adelante con la compra del pozo.

Conforme Draco dejaba salir aquellas palabras, pudo ver el rostro de Harry descomponerse en una mueca de resentimiento. Harry no dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, heridos y angustiados, y Draco pensó que podía escucharlo gritar en su interior: _Entonces, ¡tú eres el culpable!_

Algo horrible se le retorció en las entrañas y no pudo continuar sosteniéndole la mirada. Bajó los ojos hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que entraban personas a la sala.

—¡Entonces tú tienes la culpa, Draco Malfoy! —soltó alguien, haciendo eco de sus propios pensamientos. Pero no se trataba de Harry. Había sido Andrómeda, quien, acompañada de Weasley y Granger, estaba de pie bajo el umbral del arco que separaba la sala del resto de la casa—. ¡Hiciste enojar a las personas equivocadas y ahora mi nieto está pagando tu error! ¿Cómo vas a resolverlo? —le gritó y le arrojó un papel en la cara.

Draco lo atrapó al vuelo. Lo miró y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Era una orden de búsqueda emitida por el gobierno americano para la desaparición de un menor de edad. Ver la foto de un Teddy sonriente y feliz pegada en ella, fue como una certera bofetada.

—¡Drómeda! —exclamó la madre de Draco, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Intento comprender tu dolor, pero creo que está de más culpar a Draco o al señor Potter por lo ocurrido! Ellos sólo estaban haciendo lo que creían, era lo mejor. ¿Cuándo se iban a imaginar que su acto altruista iba a acarrear semejantes desgracias sobre nuestra familia? ¿O que este mago rumano tenía tan perversas intenciones? ¡Te recuerdo que el muy maquiavélico nos engañó a todos en esta casa, hermana, incluyéndote a ti!

Draco se puso de pie y estiró un brazo apaciguador hacia su madre, quien había dado un paso amenazador hacia Andrómeda e incluso parecía a punto de querer sacar su varita. Andrómeda también se veía bien dispuesta a sacar la suya y enfrentarse a hechizos con todos ahí. Granger la aferró de un brazo e intentaba tranquilizarla, pero Andrómeda la ignoraba. Sólo tenía ojos para Narcisa.

—¡Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo! —exclamó Andrómeda al tiempo que un par de lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas—. ¡No fuiste tú quien perdió a su familia completa en la guerra, Cissy! ¡Teddy es lo único que me queda! ¡No puedo perderlo también a él, no así! Es... _Es sólo un niño _—agregó con la voz quebrada.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que nadie se atrevió a decir ni hacer nada y sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la abuela de Teddy. Draco se animó a echarle un vistazo a Harry y lo encontró sumido en la derrota total, con la mandíbula apoyada en el pecho y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Entonces, Narcisa caminó hacia Andrómeda pero, en vez de cualquier otra cosa más, lo que hizo fue pararse justo enfrente de ella y tocarle el brazo con mano amable. Acercó su boca al oído de su hermana y le murmuró frases que nadie más que Andrómeda pudo escuchar. Andrómeda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca torcida en una mueca de dolor, asintió lentamente y se acercó más a su hermana hasta apoyar su frente sobre el hombro de la otra. Ambas Black se quedaron un rato así, la menor consolando a la mayor, mientras ésta luchaba por recuperar la serenidad.

Draco, Weasley y Granger intercambiaron miradas incómodas entre ellos y no dijeron nada. Harry no miraba a nadie; continuaba con los ojos clavados en un punto en el suelo frente a él. La serpiente negra, todavía enroscada a su alrededor, intentaba llamar su atención pero Harry la ignoraba. A Draco le atenazaba el alma porque era obvio que Harry estaba evitándolo a él especialmente.

Cuando Andrómeda, un tanto avergonzada pero ya mucho más tranquila, se alejó de su hermana, Granger carraspeó ruidosamente y comenzó a explicar:

—Levantamos la denuncia correspondiente y me complace anunciar que la búsqueda y rescate de Teddy es en este momento el asunto prioritario de todos los aurores en este país. También se emitió una alerta internacional por si Enescu trata de sacarlo de América. No obstante, la falta de pistas es descorazonadora. No tienen material con el cual trabajar, ya que Enescu no se ha hospedado en ningún hotel o motel, ni tienen registros de su firma mágica que pudiera ayudarles a rastrearlo, ni nada. Nos dijeron que estuviéramos atentos al teléfono o a la chimenea por si Enescu se comunicaba para pedir rescate. Ellos creen que eso puede ser lo más probable.

—Van a mandar aurores a cuidar el rancho, así como expertos en negociación de rehenes por si acaso... —agregó Weasley en voz baja—. No deben demorar en llegar.

—Bien —dijo Draco entonces, sentándose de nuevo ante el cuenco y sacando el cabello del vial—. Mientras llegan, hagamos nuestras propias pesquisas.

—¿A qué te refieres…? —comenzó a preguntar Granger, pero se silenció cuando vio el cuenco y el cabello—. Oh, el cuenco espía. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer con él? —Caminó hasta el sofá donde estaban Draco y Harry y se sentó en medio de los dos, esencialmente porque Harry se había alejado de Draco sin que éste se diera cuenta, dejando suficiente espacio.

A Draco se le estrujó el corazón, pero no se permitió hundirse en sentimientos negativos. Iba a rescatar a su sobrino así se le fuera la vida en ello y, después… Pues que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Les explicaré sobre la marcha —dijo Draco, respondiendo a la pregunta de Granger. Sacó su varita y la dejó a un lado.

Weasley carraspeó.

—¿Ya… ya estás repuesto, Malfoy? —preguntó el pelirrojo, arrugando el gesto como si le doliera físicamente demostrarle amabilidad.

—¿Eh? Sí, ya, gracias —Draco asintió, distraído. Se sorprendió porque, de pronto, Granger le dio una cariñosa palmada en la rodilla.

—Nos sacaste un buen susto —dijo ella un tanto cohibida—. Y yo... Bueno…

Draco entendió lo que Granger trataba de decirle y eso lo hizo sentirse muy avergonzado e incómodo. No estaba para agradecimientos y menos en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza y movió la mano, restándole importacia.

—Sí, sí, nos salvamos la vida entre todos, _yuju, _pero ya podremos darnos las gracias después. Ahora lo urgente es _salvar a Teddy_. —Elevó la mirada para hacer partícipes a todos los demás de su explicación— Voy a usar un cabello que Enescu dejó en el cuarto donde durmió, quemándolo dentro de mi viejo y confiable cuenco espía. No me dará la localización geográfica tal cual, pero seremos capaces de ver y escuchar lo mismo que Enescu en tiempo real. Los invito a tener su varita lista: en cuanto descubramos en dónde se encuentra, yo me apareceré ahí de inmediato para hacerlo pedazos y rescatar a Teddy. Quien guste acompañarme, será bienvenido.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada fiera y decidida y se llevaron la mano derecha hasta la varita. Incluso Harry se sentó al borde del sofá, como listo para levantarse y pelear. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien. Voy a comenzar. Sugiero que todos pongamos total atención para capturar cualquier detalle que nos ayude a descubrir en dónde está. Él no podrá escucharnos, así que pueden continuar hablando con libertad. —Diciendo eso, Draco colocó el cabello de aquel imbécil en el cuenco y, con un hechizo de su varita, se hizo un corte en el dedo y dejó que la sangre cayera encima. Empezó a murmurar el conjuro una y otra vez—: _Y__sbï__wr__, derbyn fy aberth gwaed a gadael imi sbïo ar yr hyn mae fy ngelyn yn ei wneud._

Escuchó a Granger asentir con aprobación, como si ella comprendiera las palabras del conjuro, y Draco no dudaba que así fuera. La traducción, según sabía Draco, era algo como "Espía, acepta mi sacrificio de sangre y déjame espiar lo que mi enemigo hace" en una vieja lengua celta.

Mientras hacía eso, Draco recordó que la última vez que había usado ese cuenco había sido justamente la víspera de Navidad para espiar a Pansy después de que ella lo visitara en su oficina. Esa, y casi todas las otras ocasiones en las que Draco se había servido de aquel cuenco, había sido con propósitos no muy honestos. Quizá era la primera vez que iba a usar su poder de espionaje para algo quizá no loable, pero, al menos, justificado.

Se concentró en el conjuro. Después de recitarlo unas tres veces más, finalmente el cabello y la sangre comenzaron a arder, sacándole un sobresalto a más de uno en la sala. Entonces, lentamente, la llama creció y se cristalizó, convirtiéndose en una esfera similar a las bolas de cristal que empleaban en clase de Adivinación. Una imagen apareció en el interior de la esfera y todos se acercaron a ver.

Era el corredor de una mansión típicamente americana: muebles y decoración de lujo pero modernos. Enescu iba caminando a toda velocidad por ese pasillo: ellos podían ver exactamente lo que veían sus ojos, como si hubiesen instalado cámaras en sus retinas. Draco se retiró con impaciencia el cabello de la frente, luchando por poner atención a cada mínimo detalle, necesitando descubrir la ubicación aproximada de esa casa, cualquier dato que les indicara dónde podría estar…

Recordó su dedo sangrante y se lo llevó a la boca para detener la pequeña hemorragia; no tenía tiempo en ese instante para sanarse.

Enescu llegó ante la puerta principal de aquel corredor, golpeó y entró. Dentro, estaban varios hombres de aspecto rudo sentados y pasando el rato, como si esperaran por algo. Draco no reconoció a ninguno. El que parecía ser el jefe, un calvo que era el más feo y viejo de todos, se giró hacia Enescu con gesto burlón.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, rumano? —le espetó—. Te dije que te quedaras con el niño para vigilarlo. ¿No es también él un brujo como tú?

Draco y los demás intercambiaron una mirada de esperanza. Al menos, ahí tenían una confirmación de que Teddy continuaba _vivo. _Andrómeda dejó escapar un gemido de alivio y se sujetó del brazo de su hermana.

Draco buscó la mirada de Harry, pero éste seguía evitándolo. Apretando los labios, Draco volvió a concentrarse en la esfera.

Escucharon a Enescu soltar un par de palabras en rumano que, Draco supuso, eran groserías.

—En ningún momento acordamos que yo sería la nana del niño. Se suponía que, para estas alturas, ustedes ya tendrían que haberme pagado mi parte. Mi trabajo era coger al niño usando mi magia porque ustedes jamás habrían podido llegar a él. Malfoy y Potter los habrían matado a todos antes de permitir que le pusieran una mano encima… No tienen idea de con quiénes se están metiendo.

El calvo manoteó hacia Enescu como restándole importancia a lo que decía.

—El jefe quiere que seas tú quien haga las negociaciones. Dice que, al cabo, ya te conocen. Vamos a esperar un par de horas más para que se desesperen, y luego les llamaremos. Y tú te encargarás de eso.

Enescu se enfureció.

—¿Y con quién cojones vamos a negociar si ustedes mataron a Malfoy?

Varios de los hombres se rieron.

—No lo matamos. El balazo apenas sí lo rozó, seguro ahora mismo ha de estar en el hospital, recuperándose. Y, como sea, tienen otros parientes, ¿no? Si no es él, seguro será su madre o su tía quienes paguen el rescate. No es indispensable que esté vivo.

Enescu volvió a murmurar entre dientes.

—De acuerdo, tienen un punto de razón ahí. Pero, cómo sea, yo necesito irme ya. Quiero mi dinero y lo quiero _ahora._

El calvo miró a Enescu como si estuviera dispuesto a asesinarlo ya mismo. Draco se preguntó cómo era que el rumano no valoraba su vida al juntarse con gente así.

—Ya te dije que no. El jefe quiere que...

—¡A la mierda lo que quiera tu jodido jefe! —interrumpió Enescu—. ¡Lo que pasa es que quieren seguir contando con mi magia para protegerse! Ustedes, panda de muggles cobardes e inútiles...

—¿Cómo nos llamaste? —preguntó el calvo, levantándose de donde estaba sentado. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando Enescu le apuntó con su varita—. Quita esa cosa de mi cara, rumano. No querrás recibir un disparo en la espalda cuando menos te lo esperes.

Enescu soltó una risotada.

—Claro, como son tan buenos apuntando. Y, hablando de eso, ¿por qué demonios no mataron al cuatro ojos del grupo? ¡Se los dije, imbéciles! ¡Les dije, maten al tipo de cabello negro que trae anteojos! Eran sólo cinco personas y uno sólo traía anteojos, ¿cómo pudieron fallar?

En la sala del rancho, todos los ojos se giraron hacia Harry, quien sólo apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada. Draco creía que iba a prenderse en fuego de la furia que sentía. De nuevo, Enescu había tenido como objetivo matar a Harry.

_Sigue acumulando puntos, pendejo de mierda._

En la esfera, el calvo soltó una risotada.

—A mí no me reclames. El encargado del disparo mortal era Manotas, aquí presente. Ey, Manotas, te habla el rumano, que por qué no mataste al cuatro ojos del grupo, dice.

El tal Manotas, un matón tan alto y fornido que parecía un conglomerado de Crabbe y Goyle y que estaba babeando mientras hojeaba una revista _Playboy_, miró hacia Enescu con cara de idiota.

—A mí no me dijeron nada de un cuatro ojos. A mí me dijeron: "El primer disparo es para matar a la pareja del rubio". Y eso fue lo que hice. O traté de hacer. Estoy segurísimo de que le habría dado directo en el corazón a esa perra si el güero no se hubiera puesto en medio en el último segundo.

—¡Ella no es su pareja, so burro! ¡Malfoy es homosexual! ¡Su pareja era el de anteojos! —explotó Enescu.

El Manotas se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando su revista, importándole bien poco que Enescu lo estuviera señalando con su varita. Mientras, en la sala del rancho, Granger intercambió una mirada breve y enigmática con Draco antes de volver su atención a la esfera porque "Manotas" comenzó a decir:

—Ella era la única mujer e iba bien pegada y arrastrada con el rubio. ¿Cómo iba yo a adivinar que el tipo es un jodido marica y que esa perra no era suya? Nadie me especificó nada. Para mí, pareja es hombre con mujer y nada más. Tal como dice la Biblia… —bajó la voz hasta enmudecer y volvió a perderse en las páginas de su _virtuosa _revista.

—Voy a matar a este tipo cuando consigamos llegar a esa casa —murmuró Weasley, quien estaba rojo de furia—. Juro que voy a matarlo.

—Ron, shh.

Enescu gimoteó con impaciencia.

—Olvida eso, igual no importa ya. Lo único que quiero ahora es mi dinero, y lo quiero ya. Necesito largarme del país antes de que Malfoy se recupere y comience a buscarme. —Los matones ya estaban ignorándolo y no parecieron escucharlo. Entonces, Enescu agitó la varita y todas las cosas de cristal en la sala explotaron en mil pedazos.

Enescu tuvo a todos los matones apuntándole con sus armas en menos de dos segundos, pero no se amedrentó.

—¡Quiero mi dinero! —repitió a gritos—. ¿Están seguros de que quieren pelear conmigo? No tienen idea del tipo de maldiciones oscuras que sé hacer. Antes de que cualquiera de ustedes consiga activar su arma, yo ya habré acabado con todos. Les sacaré los intestinos por el culo y los dejaré morir lentamente sin remedio, ¿eso quieren?

Los matones se miraron entre ellos y, ante un gesto del calvo, todos bajaron sus pistolas. El calvo levantó las manos.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Le llamaré al jefe. Le diré lo que quieres y veremos si acepta, yo no puedo hacer más.

—Te doy cinco minutos.

—Como sea.

Enescu caminó hacia atrás y cerró la puerta. Una vez a solas en el corredor, se dio la media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

De nuevo, Draco y todos los demás en la sala se pusieron atentos a cualquier detalle que les indicara su ubicación, pero lo que Enescu veía no revelaba nada. Sólo era una casa común y corriente y, si pasaba junto a una ventana, sólo se veían los árboles y plantas de un gran jardín.

—Mierda, mierda, danos alguna pista… —dijo Draco entre dientes.

—¡Dios mío, qué tortura es esto! —murmuró Granger, tan nerviosa como Draco.

Andrómeda, muy pálida, estaba fuertemente sostenida del brazo de Narcisa mientras ambas observaban la esfera con los ojos muy abiertos. Weasley se había quedado de pie detrás del sofá, de brazos cruzados y con gesto muy serio: también miraba la esfera con gran atención y Draco sabía que_ nunca_ lo había visto tan enojado. Harry, sentado al otro lado de Granger, tenía los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le veían blancos y la quijada tan fuertemente cerrada que Draco podía notar un músculo saltándole en el rostro.

El estrés los estaba matando a todos, y fue peor cuando Enescu abrió otra puerta y, finalmente, pudieron ver a Teddy.

—¡Mi bebé! —gritó Andrómeda y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Teddy estaba atado a una silla con las cuerdas características producto del hechizo _incarcerous. _Tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas y los labios muy apretados. Cuando Enescu se acercó a él, Teddy abrió la boca y movió los labios como si le gritara algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Enescu soltó una risita burlesca.

Seguramente había silenciado a Teddy con magia.

—Maldito hijo de puta, voy a desollarte vivo —masculló Draco, inundado de odio e impotencia.

Harry, incapaz de ver eso y continuar sentado, soltó una maldición entre dientes y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar dando vueltas alrededor de todos, sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía en la esfera.

—No sé qué quieres decir y no me interesa, niño, así que ni hagas el esfuerzo —dijo Enescu en tono aburrido. Llegó hasta Teddy y le revolvió el cabello azul. Teddy lo miró con rencor, movió la cabeza para quitárselo de encima y su cabello se puso de un vivo color rojo, todavía más rojo que el de los Weasley. Enescu se sorprendió y se movió un poco hacia atrás—. ¡Vaya con el fenómeno! ¿Así que eres un metamorfomago? No tenía idea… —Se quedó mirando al niño durante unos segundos y Draco sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba de puro miedo—. Quizá… quizá cuando todo esto termine, podría llevarte conmigo de regreso a Europa del Este. Conozco cierto _mercado _donde los niños como tú valen una fortuna.

El enorme candelabro de cristal que pendía del techo en la sala del rancho, estalló en mil pedazos. Granger, con la varita en la mano, la agitó y pulverizó los cristales quebrados hasta convertirlos en arena, la cual cayó suavemente encima de sus cabezas.

Nadie se giró a ver a Harry, aunque todos sabían que había sido su magia la causante de la explosión. Draco todavía podía sentirla pulsando por toda la habitación, impetuosa, furiosa, desesperada y tan… _tan Harry_. Y es que, no era para menos. Las palabras de Enescu eran horripilantes y los tenían a todos a punto de un ataque de pánico.

Andrómeda estaba sollozando sin control.

En la esfera, Teddy miró a Enescu con más rabia y frunció el ceño. Había dejado de llorar casi desde el instante mismo en que Enescu se había acercado a él y Draco no podía estar más orgulloso de su sobrino.

Iba a rescatarlo, así se le fuera la vida en ello. Y a Enescu, iba a hacérselo pagar con creces.

—En fin, como sea —suspiró el rumano entonces—. Voy a sentarme aquí un rato a acompañarte, para que no digas que no te tengo estima —soltó más risitas. Se dejó caer de culo en un sillón que quedaba justo enfrente de Teddy, cogió un periódico muggle que estaba a un lado y se quedó ahí. Sus ojos iban del diario a Teddy, y de regreso.

Teddy se veía desesperado, y Draco notó que, cuando Enescu no estaba mirándolo directamente, el niño fruncía el ceño y apretaba los ojos, como si hiciera un esfuerzo para algo. Draco presintió que intentaba hacer magia para salvarse, y verlo sufrir así lo estaba matando.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar largos y tortuosos sin más novedad.

Granger se acercó tanto a la esfera que casi podía tocarla con la nariz.

—El periódico que está leyendo es de San Antonio… Bueno, al menos sabemos que lo tienen aquí cerca, en esta misma ciudad. Oh Dios mío, pero, ¿cuándo irán a darnos más detalles?

Un elfo se apareció junto a la mesa, sacándoles un susto. Hizo un remedo de reverencia y les indicó que habían llegado unas personas a preguntar por ellos.

—Deben ser los agentes que manda MACUSA —dijo Weasley—. ¿Será… será conveniente que vean _esto_?

Granger negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, este cuenco funciona con magia negra… No se lo tomarán a bien.

—Yo iré a recibirlos —intervino Narcisa—, ustedes continúen vigilando. Los sentaré en el comedor y les pediré que esperen.

Diciendo eso, la madre de Draco salió de la sala. Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, observando la esfera.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos más y finalmente vieron a Enescu dejar a Teddy y regresar a la sala donde estaban los matones. El pendejo volvió a tener un intercambio verbal aderezado de muchas palabrotas con aquellos y volvió a exigirles su dinero. El calvo, con una sonrisa petulante, le dijo que en una hora alguien estaría ahí entregándoselo, y a Draco no le dio nada de buena espina la manera en que se lo había dicho.

—Una de dos —les dijo Draco a los demás—, o van a matarlo, o Enescu va a recibir su dinero y se largará de ahí. Hagan lo que hagan, vamos a perder la conexión y la oportunidad de llegar hasta Teddy.

_Y de matar a Enescu, _completó en su mente. A su lado, Granger asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Además, ¡esto es desesperante! Tiene que haber otra cosa que podamos hacer...

—¿Pero, qué? —exclamó Andrómeda, buscando a Harry con la mirada. Draco también lo miró.

Harry estaba dándoles la espalda a todos. Se veía tan enojado que Draco podía jurar que su aura mágica era casi visible en color rojo. Era impresionante, pero dolía verlo así. Draco sabía que Harry estaba muriéndose de la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Teddy de manera efectiva.

—¡Esperen! Creo recordar haber leído algo al respecto… —exclamó Granger de pronto. Hurgó en el bolso de cuentas que parecía llevar siempre consigo y sacó el libro que le había mostrado a Draco en el estacionamiento—. Aquí, en este libro. Cuando busqué información sobre los artefactos _Ysbïwr_, encontré algo relacionado a sus funciones. —Hojeó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba—. Aquí está… No lo dice claramente, pero creo entender entre líneas que estos objetos encantados no solamente sirven para espiar, sino que con un sacrificio de sangre _mayor _te pueden _trasladar_ de alguna forma a donde está el vigilado.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Andrómeda.

—¿Trasladar? —preguntó Harry, girándose hacia ellos y hablando por primera vez en lo que parecían ser horas—. ¿Estás segura?

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Weasley—, ¿por qué no dijiste eso antes?

—Oh, lo siento tanto, ¡lo había olvidado! Es que el libro no es completamente claro. No lo dice así tal cual, yo estoy infiriendo la información por lo que comprendo del conjuro en lengua celta… Así que, realmente, no estoy cien por ciento segura de que funcione.

Harry se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Granger.

—¿Qué tipo de sacrifico mayor? —preguntó.

—El libro no lo especifica. Sólo viene una modificación al conjuro que usó Malfoy hace rato… Algunas palabras cambiadas que dan como resultado "Espía, acepta mi sacrificio de sangre y llévame donde está mi enemigo", nada más. No sé… no sé si ese "llévame" sea literal o sólo sea una manera de hablar.

Draco no había dicho nada, estaba pensando rápidamente en eso y entonces, cayó en cuenta de algo terrible.

—Pero… para poder conjurar eso tendríamos que volver a hacer el maleficio. Y para ello…

Granger entendió de inmediato.

—Oh, cielos. Necesitaremos otro cabello de Enescu. Oh, por favor, ¿no me digan que no tienen otro?

Harry y Draco negaron con la cabeza. Andrómeda se desplomó en un sillón, pálida y derrotada.

—En su cuarto sólo encontramos uno —respondió Harry, poniéndose rojo de rabia—. ¡Maldita sea!

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Weasley, rascándose la barbilla—, si el encantamiento o lo que sea, requiere de un cabello para funcionar y lo que queremos es ir a por Teddy…

Granger se puso de pie de la alegría.

—¡Podemos usar un cabello de Teddy! ¡Oh Ron, excelente idea, eres un genio! —exclamó ella y le dio un beso a su marido.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Andrómeda. Ella pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie.

—Voy a su cuarto a buscar uno. Ahora mismo regreso —dijo con la voz más estable y salió casi corriendo de la sala.

Draco se puso a trabajar enseguida. Echó una última mirada a la esfera del cuenco, la cual, en ese momento, presentaba de nuevo la imagen de Teddy atado en la silla. Draco apretó los dientes y, mentalmente, se despidió de Teddy y le juró que pronto estarían rescatándolo. Con un movimiento de su varita, canceló esa esfera y limpió el cuenco para prepararlo para el siguiente encantamiento. Como Granger se había levantado para abrazar y besar a su pelirrojo marido, había dejado el libro sobre la mesa y Draco aprovechó para leer. Rápidamente, creyó comprender qué tipo de sacrificio era el requerido para ese nivel de magia negra.

_Auch. _Eso iba a doler.

Lo pensó durante un momento, sabiendo que _cualquiera _de los presentes en esa sala, _especialmente Harry, _harían ese sacrificio con gusto con tal de rescatar a Teddy. Pero… Por alguna razón, no se sentía correcto delegarle esa tarea a alguien más. Draco maldijo entre dientes… Sabía que él tenía que hacerlo aunque le asustara. Le correspondía, era su obligación.

Respiró profundo mientras golpeteaba la punta de su varita contra los dedos de su mano izquierda, pensando. Obviamente, no iba a hacerse _eso _en la mano derecha, ésa la necesitaba íntegra para poder usar la varita. Extendió los dedos de su mano izquierda y observó, sobre todo, su dedo anular. El dedo donde, en "el vistazo", había portado un anillo de oro con la magia de _su esposo _en él.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Tampoco sería ese dedo el sacrificado, por supuesto. Lo necesitaba en caso de… Bueno, en caso de que una boda se vislumbrara en su futuro. Tímidamente, le echó un vistazo a Harry, quien, a su vez, estaba observándolo fijamente a él.

Se sorprendió de que _por fin _Harry pareciera recordar que existía y lo estuviese mirando. Los ojos de Harry eran inquisitivos y conocedores, y Draco arqueó una ceja, como preguntando _¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

Harry suspiró, negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba Draco. Se sentó a su lado, completamente pegado a sus muslos. Le dijo en voz baja:

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Draco, y no. No puedo permitírtelo. Tú acabas de recibir un disparo no hace ni dos horas, y perdiste un montón de sangre, así que no vas a hacer… lo que sea que implique este supuesto sacrificio. —Diciendo eso, Harry tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y, con su varita, sanó la pequeña herida que se había hecho en el dedo índice hacía un rato para sacarse sangre. Manipuló la mano de Draco con tanto cariño y cuidado que éste, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía por Teddy, no pudo evitar reaccionar sintiendo mariposas en el estómago—. Lo haré yo. Sólo dime que es.

Draco se permitió perderse durante unos segundos en la verde mirada de Harry. Suspiró, sonrió y lo tomó de la mejilla. Antes de que sucediera otra cosa, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la boca, intentando transmitirle con eso todo el amor y agradecimiento que sentía por él y que se le acumulaba en el pecho de modo casi insoportable.

Detrás de ellos, Weasley carraspeó y Granger soltó una risita.

—Cállate, Ron. Déjalos…

Draco sonrió, finalizó el beso y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry. Con los ojos cerrados, intentó prolongar ese momento lo más que pudo porque, la verdad fuera dicha, no tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a suceder los siguientes minutos y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

—Harry, necesito decirte que… Demonios. Necesito decirte que _siento muchísimo _esto que pasó. Fue totalmente una cagada de mi parte y soy el único responsable. Pero te juro que voy a arreglarlo. Y después de esto, _jamás _volveré a permitir que nadie se acerque a ustedes y les haga daño.

Escuchó a Harry suspirar y sintió su cálido aliento contra sus labios.

—Lo haremos juntos. Sea lo que sea, de hoy en adelante, siempre enfrentaremos todo juntos. Sólo… sólo,_ déjame estar a tu lado._

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo decir más. Se mordió los labios y asintió.

De reojo, pudo ver a Andrómeda llegar a su lado a toda prisa. La bruja se acercó hasta Draco y éste se separó de Harry. Se giró hacia ella y abrió la palma de su mano.

Andrómeda, con la esperanza resplandeciendo en sus ojos castaños, le colocó en la mano un solo cabello delgado y sedoso de brillante color azul. Draco lo miró y se sintió profundamente conmovido. No pudo evitarlo: cerró el puño apretado alrededor del cabello y mentalmente le prometió a su sobrino que iba a salvarlo, costara lo que costara.

—Lo encontré encima de su almohada. Hay más, afortunadamente. Así que si éste se echa a perder, puedo regresar y buscar otro.

—Con este bastará —susurró Draco, luchando por dominar sus emociones. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y les dijo a todos—: Bien, brujas y magos, preparen su varita. Si lo que dice este libro es verdad, en cuanto conjure el encantamiento _algo _nos arrastrará hasta donde sea que esté Teddy en este momento. O al menos, se supone que eso tendría que ser. Ya saben, en teoría. Espero que no falle.

—No fallará —dijo Granger, acercándose a la mesa. Weasley iba a su lado, ambos con sus varitas en las manos. Andrómeda también sacó la suya y se preparó, sentándose junto a Draco.

Draco suspiró y miró a Harry.

—¿Listo?

Harry lo miró con intriga.

—Pero no me has dicho lo que…

Harry se interrumpió porque vio a Draco poner el cabello azul dentro del cuenco.

—Espera un momento, Harry —le dijo Draco para ganar tiempo. Rápidamente, agitó su varita y transformó un cenicero de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa, convirtiéndolo en una daga extremadamente afilada. Antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo y él mismo cambiara de opinión, tomó la daga con la mano derecha y, armándose de valor, abrió los dedos de la mano izquierda encima del cuenco y se cortó de un tajo _todo _el dedo meñique, el cual cayó sobre el cabello azul con un golpe seco que hizo gritar a las dos brujas presentes en el salón.

—¡Oh por Merlín!

—¡DRACO, NO! ¿Qué hiciste? —gritó Harry a su vez, echándose encima de un muy adolorido Draco, quien estaba sujetándose la muñeca izquierda con la derecha mientras la sangre caía en un chorro encima del dedo cercenado y el cabello del niño secuestrado.

—¡Déjalo, Harry! —exclamó Granger, saltando hacia ellos—. ¡Hay que completar el maleficio! La sangre tiene que caer ahí… Oh, Draco, qué valiente eres, en serio —murmuró ella, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco sentía que se estaba desmayando por culpa del dolor, así que no podía ni responder. Soltó un bufido incrédulo. _¿Valiente? __Intenta con estúpido. _Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. El cuenco se llenó de sangre con rapidez y Granger, pálida pero segura de sí misma, agitó su varita sobre la mano de Draco y detuvo la hemorragia con presteza.

Desfallecido, Draco se derrumbó entre los brazos de Harry, quien lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Demonios, Draco, debiste haberme dejado a mí —masculló entre dientes. Draco gimoteó.

—Cállate, Potter, por amor a Salazar.

—Harry, su mano… —dijo Granger.

Harry tomó la mano izquierda de Draco y se la acercó a Hermione. Era cierto que Granger le había detenido la hemorragia del agujero donde antes había estado su dedo, pero aun continuaba doliéndole como los mil demonios y la herida seguía abierta. Además, la pérdida de sangre y haber observado a su dedo desprenderse _así _de su mano, casi lo estaba haciendo desmayarse.

Entre brumas, Draco vio a Granger echarle en la mano un líquido que le cerró la herida de inmediato. Luego, la bruja le apuntó con su varita y murmuró un par de encantamientos que, Draco supuso, eran para regenerar sangre y quizá para aliviarle el dolor. A los pocos segundos, se sintió mejor. Suspiró contra el pecho de Harry una vez más antes de sentarse derecho otra vez.

—Joder, Malfoy —masculló Weasley, mirándolo con admiración. Y no sólo era él. Draco se dio cuenta, con cierto bochorno, que todos a su alrededor lo estaban viendo así.

Sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Eh… Bien, ahora voy a completar el encantamiento. Tengo que ser yo mismo porque… pues… es mío lo que está ahí dentro —finalizó mientras veía a su dedo flotando junto el cabello entre toda aquella sangre. Era repugnante. Pasó saliva e intentó no pensar en lo que estaba mirando. Tomó su varita con la mano derecha, _joder, la izquierda le punzaba tan dolorosamente que le costaba concentrarse, _y comenzó a recitar el conjuro con las palabras cambiadas. Tenía el libro abierto a un lado, así que sólo leyó una y otra vez hasta que el contenido del cuenco explotó en llamas.

Esta vez, el fuego era mucho más grande y violento. Todos se prepararon con las varitas en las manos. Harry apretó el brazo de Draco mientas lo miraba con cariño y aprobación. La Negra, quien, en algún punto de toda aquella espera se había bajado de Harry y se había ocultado debajo de algún mueble, regresó con su amo y se le enroscó en el brazo izquierdo, siseando envalentonada, como si también estuviese dispuesta a unirse a la batalla.

La llama del cuenco, en vez de cristalizarse como las veces anteriores, creció y creció hasta desbordarse del plato y de la misma mesa. Todos a su alrededor retrocedieron un poco, pero Draco exclamó:

—¡No se asusten, creo que ya sé qué es lo que…!

No pudo completar la frase. Las llamas, tal como lo había imaginado, se volvieron de color verde (idénticas a las de la red flu) y antes de que pudiera pasar otra cosa y para comprobar si su teoría era cierta, Draco se arrojó hacia delante.

Cayó sobre el fuego y éste lo absorbió por completo, transportándolo, dándole vueltas violentamente sobre sí mismo en una extraña mezcla de red flu y desaparición mágica.

Apretó fuertemente su varita entre sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras soportaba con los dientes apretados el dolor punzante de la izquierda, y sólo pudo desear que eso estuviese funcionando correctamente y sí lo llevara hasta Teddy.

Se preguntó si Harry y los demás habrían podido ir detrás de él.

* * *

_Capítulo especial porque hoy, 5 de junio, es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy! FELIZ CUMPLE, DRACO QUERIDO. Y a todos ustedes: muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios! Nos leemos el martes :)_


	34. Rescate y confesión

**C****apítulo ****3****3\. ****Rescat****e y confesión**

Después de un momento, aquel movimiento cesó y Draco aterrizó de bruces sobre un suelo alfombrado, lastimándose de paso la mano herida.

Siseando de dolor, se puso de pie enseguida con la varita en ristre y escaneó lo que había a su alrededor. En efecto, se había aparecido en el rincón más alejado del cuarto donde tenían a Teddy: vio su cabecita todavía con brillante cabello rojo delante de él y eso le produjo un alivio enorme. Más aliviado se sintió cuando descubrió que Teddy estaba a solas: no había rastro de Enescu por ahí y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Se había aparecido a espaldas de Teddy, y Draco supuso que esa era una táctica del cuenco _Ysb__ïwr_ para "sorprender al enemigo". Fue hasta el niño y se paró enfrente de él. Teddy, quien quizá no lo había escuchado llegar, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a llorar, abriendo la boca pero sin poder pronunciar palabra. De inmediato, su cabello volvió a ser de color azul.

Draco pudo notar lo lastimado que estaba por culpa de lo apretado de las cuerdas y sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

—¡No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí! —le susurró y lo tomó de las ataduras.

Miró hacia atrás del niño, preguntándose por qué los demás demoraban tanto en llegar. Apretó los labios mientas sopesaba sus alternativas y decidió que la seguridad de Teddy era mucho más importante que su venganza. Sin soltar a su sobrino, agitó su varita, buscando desaparecerse de regreso al rancho.

No obstante, no pasó nada. No pudo desaparecerse. Otro embrujo antidesaparición, seguramente.

—Maldito Enescu —masculló entre dientes. Tendría que improvisar.

Usó su varita para desatar a Teddy. Sólo podía desear que el embrujo que Enescu se había molestado en poner ahí (seguro para evitar que Teddy se desapareciera por accidente), sólo estuviese funcionando en ese cuarto y no en toda la casa. Quizá... si conseguía sacar a Teddy al corredor, ya podrían...

Acababa de aplicarle un _finite_ para devolverle el habla, cuando el niño abrió mucho los ojos y gritó:

—¡Cuidado, tío!

Draco no había escuchado nada, pero se giró de inmediato hacia atrás y arrojó un _impedimenta_ no verbal al mismo tiempo que se movía. Para su enorme satisfacción, le dio de lleno en el pecho a Enescu, quien acababa de abrir la puerta. El rumano salió lanzado hacia atrás y aterrizó de espaldas sobre el piso del corredor a un par de metros de la puerta abierta del cuarto.

A pesar del golpe, Enescu no parecía haber perdido el conocimiento. Draco lo escuchó gimotear de dolor y no pudo evitar sentir una emoción indescriptible ante la posibilidad de darle su merecido. Dio un paso hacia afuera del cuarto, y luego otro, apuntándole con la varita, repasando en su mente todas las maldiciones que había pensado usar en él.

Pero…

Negó con la cabeza. No, no podía perder el tiempo en eso, no podía exponer a su sobrino a ser testigo de un asesinato por más merecido que éste fuera.

Decidió que su venganza podía esperar un poco más. Ya se encargaría de buscarlo después y encontrarse con él _a sola__s, _sin testigos inocentes que pudieran salir traumatizados.

Soltó un resoplido de desdén y extendió su mano hacia Teddy sin girarse a ver al niño, pues no quería dejar de vigilar a Enescu.

—¡Ven, Teddy! Tenemos que buscar un sitio donde desaparecernos porque aquí no se pue...

Se vio interrumpido porque, de pronto, una puerta de lo que parecía ser un baño se abrió a su derecha. De ahí salió ni más ni menos que el famoso Manotas, quien pareció comprender en el acto lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco lo vio venírsele encima como si fuese un toro enfurecido embistiendo.

Apenas había levantado la varita hacia aquel matón, cuando éste lo tomó de los hombros y lo azotó contra la pared. El dolor que sintió en donde lo habían herido con la bala, inundó todo su cuerpo y le nubló los sentidos, dejándolo flojo y débil. Sin duda alguna ese hombre, aparte de enorme y fortachón, también estaba entrenado en algún arte marcial, pues comenzó a golpear a Draco bastante eficientemente, sin darle tregua, desorientándolo por completo y haciendo que la varita cayera de su mano.

—¡Tío! ¡No, tío, no! ¡Usted, deje a mi tío en paz!

Teddy intentó tirar de la chaqueta que traía puesta el Manotas, pero éste sólo tuvo que darle un manotazo (oh, ¿de ahí su apodo?, pudo pensar Draco) y lo mandó volando de regreso al cuarto. Draco aprovechó esos segundos de distracción para gritar:

—¡_Accio_ varita! —Se asombró porque su instrumento mágico sí voló hacia su diestra. Era la primera vez que intentaba eso y no podía creer que hubiese funcionado; seguramente era fruto de su desesperación. Apenas estaba envolviendo la varita entre sus dedos cuando el mastodonte se le echó encima de nuevo. Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Draco bramó—: _¡Desmaius!_

Por suerte, le dio de lleno al Manotas justo cuando éste lo tomaba del cuello con una mano enorme y, con la otra, buscaba su muñeca derecha para hacerlo soltar la varita. No obstante, aunque Draco no erró el hechizo, el Manotas no se desmayó… Quizá fuera debido a su tamaño descomunal, pero aquel muggle sólo se quedó tambaleándose durante unos segundos frente a Draco, agitando la cabeza como para despejársela, pero sin soltarlo.

Draco le apuntó con la varita para repetir el hechizo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una descarga de energía mágica los golpeó a ambos, arrojándolos hacia el interior del cuarto de manera extremadamente violenta, arrancando un pedazo de la pared donde habían estado parados e incluso casi tumbando la puerta.

El muggle soltó a Draco y cada uno cayó por su lado. Draco se quedó unos pocos segundos así como se había desplomado, adolorido, sofocado y con los ojos y la boca llenos de polvo. Se dio cuenta de que la varita se le había caído otra vez y maldijo entre dientes. Cegado como se encontraba y confiando en que aquella explosión de magia no hubiese lastimado a Teddy, Draco abrió los dedos de su mano derecha e intentó un _accio_ no verbal, sin resultado.

No podía creer que todo estuviese saliendo así de mal. ¿En dónde estaban los demás, por qué no llegaban?

La respuesta acudió a su mente al mismo tiempo en que, con mucho esfuerzo, se ponía a gatas y comenzaba a arrastrarse a ciegas, tanteando el piso lleno de escombros en búsqueda de su varita: seguramente el maleficio transportador del cuenco era para una sola persona y por eso los demás no habían podido seguirlo.

Joder, joder, en sus prisas no se les había ocurrido pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó con voz ahogada. Desorientado, intentaba ver, pero el cuarto estaba inundado de una nube de polvo y aserrín.

—¡Tío! ¿Dónde estás? —respondió la vocecita del niño a pocos metros de donde estaba Draco—. ¡Tío!

Un maleficio le pasó rozando por la cabeza a Draco y éste se dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Sigue hablando, malnacido! —gritó Enescu—. ¡Sigue hablando para saber en donde encontrarte!

El rumano soltó una risa histérica conforme lanzaba más maldiciones que destruían el piso y los muebles que estaban cerca de Draco. Éste no quería ni pensar en el tipo de efecto que tendrían en él si es que conseguía darle.

Se arrastró pegado al piso y llegó hasta la cama. Para su buena suerte, el espacio entre el colchón y el suelo era suficiente para caber en él, así que se metió ahí. _Demonios, demonios, ¿y ahora qué?_

—¡Deja de disparar, rumano de mierda, yo también estoy aquí! —gritó el Manotas desde algún punto del cuarto.

—¡Jódete tú también, muggle hipócrita!

—¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos de arma muggle y a Draco se le congeló la sangre al pensar en Teddy ahí en medio de aquel fuego cruzado. Reptó más velozmente y salió por el otro lado de la cama, dándose cuenta de que los disparos del Manotas y las maldiciones de Enescu estaban provocando más polvo y destrucción que hacían que fuera imposible mirar con claridad.

—¡Teddy, Teddy! —llamaba, cada vez más desesperado y asustado.

—¡Tío, aquí estoy!

En medio de la polvareda y a ras del suelo, Draco y Teddy se encontraron cara a cara. Parecía que el niño se había escondido debajo del sillón donde Enescu solía sentarse a cuidarlo. Aliviado por verlo a salvo, Draco le aferró los brazos y trató de acercarlo a él.

—Teddy, escucha… Necesito que te escondas bajo la cama, yo debo encontrar mi varita para…

Un peso enorme le cayó encima, sacándole el aire y aplastándolo contra el suelo, impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Tío!

Draco luchó para no perder la consciencia a causa del dolor y la asfixia. Se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía encima era al Manotas en persona, quien, aun no completamente fuera de guardia, gemía de dolor mientras despachurraba a Draco con todo el peso de su enorme humanidad.

—¡Quítate de encima... muggle... idiota!

Un chorro de aire sopló encima de ellos y la nube de polvo se dispersó. Draco, como pudo, levantó la vista y vio a Enescu parado ante ellos con la varita en la mano, mirándolo como si por fin todos sus sueños se hubiesen vuelto realidad.

—¡RUMANO! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a Manotas?

Todos los demás asesinos a sueldo habían entrado al cuarto y ahora estaban apuntando sus armas alternadamente entre Enescu y Draco.

—¡No me apunten a mí con eso! —bramó Enescu, amenazándolos con su varita—. ¡Yo no le hice nada al imbécil de su amigo, ¿qué no ven que fue Malfoy?!

El calvo miró la escena y pareció creerle. Ordenó a gritos:

—¡Saquen al gigantón de aquí!

Entre cuatro hombres arrastraron a Manotas para quitárselo de encima a Draco y sacarlo por la puerta. Entonces, todos apuntaron sus armas hacia él y Draco no tuvo más remedio que quedarse tirado sobre el suelo, esperando por una oportunidad de hacer algo.

—¿Cómo demonios llegó Malfoy hasta este cuarto? ¿No viene acompañado? —preguntó el calvo, tan asustado como enojado.

Enescu negó con la cabeza.

—No parece venir con nadie. ¿Cómo conseguiste aparecerte aquí, Malfoy? ¿Qué tipo de truco usaste?

Draco se le quedó viendo y le sonrió, burlón.

—Me acosté con tu madre y ella me dio la información.

El calvo y sus subordinados se rieron y Enescu se puso rojo de ira.

—Como quieras, Malfoy. Quizá nunca me entere de cómo hiciste para meterte hasta aquí, pero una cosa sí te digo: no vas a salir vivo. —Le echó un vistazo a Teddy, quien había reculado por el suelo para volver a esconderse debajo del sillón. Enescu hizo una mueca de pena fingida y dijo con voz dulcemente falsa—: Pobre Teddy que va a tener que presenciar como vamos a matar a su tiíto.

Agitó su varita hacia Teddy e hizo explotar el sillón en millones de pedazos. El niño gritó y se agazapó contra el suelo; Draco sofocó, a su vez, un alarido de impotencia mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero el calvo y sus cómplices le gritaron que se quedara quieto y le apuntaron más insistentemente con las armas.

Enescu volvió a agitar su varita y ejecutó una maldición que obligó a Teddy a acercarse a él. El rumano tomó al niño de su ropa y lo zarandeó. Teddy, con las lágrimas limpiándole la mugre de la cara, se retorció intentando escapar de su agarre.

—¡Suéltalo, maldito cobarde... te lo advierto!

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Estoy harto de escucharte hablar! ¿Por qué no te mueres ya? _¡Crucio mutatis!_

Draco intentó cubrirse detrás del sillón destrozado, pero realmente no tuvo oportunidad. La maldición no falló y un dolor agónico y conocido le invadió todo el cuerpo, transportándolo a su adolescencia, a los días oscuros cuando había sido víctima del _cruciatus _a manos del Señor Tenebroso. Pero en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente, Draco lo sabía. Esa variante ejecutada por Enescu daba como resultado la tortura metamórfica, la cual lo haría retorcerse _literalmente_ del dolor hasta morir.

Draco no quería gritar, no delante de Teddy, pero no pudo ahogar el alarido que brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta: expresión irreprimible de aquel terrorífico dolor. Abrió los ojos y, con horror, pudo ver cómo los huesos de sus manos y dedos comenzaron a moverse en su sitio, retorciéndose y dándose vueltas, apretando tendones, oprimiendo nervios y haciéndole sentir un dolor que no tenía comparación a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Pronto, no fueron sólo los huesos de sus manos, sino los de todo su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el piso lleno de polvo para que Teddy no pudiera ver su rostro en agonía, todo mientras gritaba y rogaba interiormente poder morir con rapidez para que todo aquello terminase de una vez.

—No tienen que gastar sus balas en él —comentó Enescu con voz siseante y malévola, mirando a Draco con los ojos llenos de satisfacción mientras éste no dejaba de temblar y de retorcerse en medio del dolor atroz de la tortura—. Este maleficio terminará matándolo en unos cuantos minutos. ¿No les encanta ver cómo sufre?

Draco gritaba de dolor y Teddy de impotencia. El calvo negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo inmediato es más eficiente. —Diciendo eso, cortó cartucho y le apuntó a Draco a la cabeza—. Yo mismo me encargaré.

Draco cerró los ojos y se preparó. De cierta manera, agradecía eso porque el dolor finalmente terminaría, pero, ¿y Teddy…?

Se escuchó una detonación y Draco esperó por la muerte... pero ésta no llegó. Algo le había sucedido al arma del calvo: había estallado entre sus manos, provocando que el matón y un par de sus hombres, los que estaban más cerca de él, salieran disparados hacia atrás. Los matones que quedaron en pie, Enescu y Teddy miraron al mismo tiempo hacia el mismo rincón donde Draco se había aparecido originalmente un par de minutos antes.

—¡Padrino! —gritó Teddy.

A Draco le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

_Oh, por Merlín, es Harry…_

No podía verlo porque la cama estaba en medio, pero lo escuchó gritar fuerte y claro al mismo tiempo que los matones comenzaban a dispararle:

—_¡Protego! __¡Protego! ¡Protego! _—Draco no podía mirar, pero se imaginó que aquellos escudos evitarían que las balas les dieran. De pronto, una burbuja mágica de protección envolvió a Teddy, alejándolo de Enescu y mandándolo hasta el otro rincón de la habitación. Enescu se quedó parado como idiota mientras Harry le gritaba furioso—: ¡Mierda, Enescu, voy a matarte, grandísimo cabrón! _¡Inrita! _—dijo, dándole a Draco.

La maldición que torturaba a Draco cesó enseguida, pero durante los segundos que sus huesos demoraron en retornar a su lugar, continuó doliendo como los mil demonios y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, el cual trató de sofocar con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¡Mátenlos! —gritó el calvo desde el suelo, a pesar de tener la cara, las manos y los brazos bastante quemados, o quizá por eso.

Fue ese el preciso instante en el que Harry entró en el campo de visión de Draco. Tirado como estaba en el suelo, agotado por el dolor y sin varita, Draco observó a Harry, con el rostro descompuesto por la furia, agitar la suya hacia él. Un escudo de protección mágica lo envolvió al igual que a Teddy y, por alguna razón, Draco se sintió reconfortado hasta la médula de los huesos, como si la magia de Harry no sólo lo protegiera de los daños externos, sino también se introdujera en él y en su organismo, intentando sanar el daño recibido.

El alivio que experimentó fue instantáneo y pudo percibirlo en el modo en que su visión se aclaró notablemente. No podía quitarle los ojos a Harry y, al parecer, a todos ahí les ocurría igual. Harry brillaba casi literalmente con el poder de su magia desatada por el enojo. Con gran asombro, Draco fue testigo de cómo Harry agitaba su varita por encima de su cabeza como si fuera a dar un latigazo pero, en vez de cualquier otra cosa, lo que surgió de su instrumento mágico fue un chorro de fuego enorme, el cual casi fundió las armas de los pocos matones que habían quedado en pie.

Algunos de ellos gritaron, soltaron sus ahora deformes y ardientes fusiles automáticos y salieron corriendo del cuarto. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte: el calor ocasionó que sus armas explotaran en sus manos, hiriéndolos y arrojándolos contra la pared.

Uno de los heridos cayó encima del calvo, y éste por fin pareció desmayarse y quedarse en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, no quedó nadie en pie más que Enescu, quien había conjurado una protección a su alrededor para guarecerse del fuego mágico de Harry. Éste movió la mano izquierda hacia Draco (a la cual le faltaba también el dedo meñique, _oh por Merlín_) y Draco se vio empujado con todo y su escudo protector hacia el mismo rincón en donde estaba Teddy. Sus escudos se fusionaron en uno solo y, de inmediato, Draco se le echó encima al niño para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

—¡Tío! —chilló Teddy con gran angustia, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor del torso todavía adolorido de Draco.

—Estoy bien, Teddy, estoy bien, no te preocupes. No tengas miedo, tu padrino nos sacará de ésta, ya lo verás…

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Draco fue testigo de la batalla entre Harry y Enescu. El moreno agitó su varita hacia el rumano como si de una antorcha se tratase, pero Enescu gritó y su escudo mágico soportó aquel embate de calor. A su alrededor, todo comenzó a incendiarse: la alfombra, la cama y las cortinas de la ventana. Harry debió darse cuenta de que eso ya estaba saliéndose de control, porque agitó su varita una vez más y dejó de brotar fuego de ella. La agitó otra vez y lo que salió fue un chorro enorme de agua, el cual sofocó todas las llamas en la habitación y, de paso, empujó a Enescu contra la pared con todo y su escudo.

Enescu bramó de rabia y comenzó a atacar a Harry sin tregua: le arrojó varias maldiciones que el moreno repelió con destreza y que terminaban rebotando en las paredes y muebles detrás de él. No obstante, llegó un instante donde la suerte de Harry terminó y una maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho, derrumbándolo al instante y dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

El escudo protector hecho con su magia que envolvía a Draco y a Teddy se desvaneció enseguida. Enescu se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa maníaca en el rostro.

—¡NO! —gritó Draco, horrorizado por lo que le había sucedido a Harry, horrorizado por lo que les iba a suceder a Teddy y a él. Sin pensárselo, abandonó a Teddy en el suelo y se le echó encima a Enescu en un desesperado intento de desarmarlo al estilo muggle.

Su movimiento fue lo suficientemente inesperado como para sorprender a Enescu. Éste vio venir a Draco con los ojos desorbitados, agitó la varita hacia él pero Draco se agachó justo a tiempo. Y así, agachado como iba, tacleó a Enescu, arrojándose hacia sus piernas y haciéndolo caer al suelo chamuscado y encharcado.

El golpe hizo que Enescu soltara su varita, el grandísimo estúpido. Draco sonrió feroz, pensando que ahora sí estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero no contaba con que Enescu tenía toda su energía mientras él estaba herido y había sido torturado. Al darse cuenta de que Enescu luchaba con fuerza por liberarse de su sometimiento, Draco trató de cogerlo de ambas muñecas y apretarlo contra el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo. Enescu soltó una risotada y, casi sin esfuerzo, consiguió liberar su mano derecha. Prestamente, aferró la mano izquierda de Draco y jadeó con asombro cuando notó que le faltaba un dedo.

—¿Este fue tu boleto para llegar aquí? —se burló.

Volvió a reír y oprimió con rudeza justo en la herida recién cerrada. Draco gritó de dolor y percibió cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Intentó que Enescu lo soltara, pero entonces éste hizo un movimiento ascendente e intercambió lugares con él, quedando ahora encima del rubio y aplastándolo contra el suelo mojado. Le oprimió la mano herida con saña mientras le buscaba el cuello con la otra: sonriendo maquiavélico, comenzó a apretarle la tráquea, buscando asfixiarlo. Draco trató de empujarlo con la única mano que tenía libre, sin éxito. Se sentía agotado. Sintió que comenzaba a perder el aire y los sentidos: escuchó a Teddy gritar pero sonó muy lejano.

Algo negro se enroscó de pronto alrededor del cuello de Enescu, tratando de asfixiarlo a su vez. Aquella cuerda oscura lo apretó tanto que Enescu tuvo que soltar a Draco para tratar de liberarse. Draco aprovechó eso para reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Empujó a Enescu y se lo quitó de encima.

Enescu, retorciéndose y peleando contra aquella cosa que lo estaba ahogando, cayó de espaldas sobre los matones que estaban tirados junto a la pared.

Draco se incorporó sobre el suelo hasta quedar sentado y, jadeante, se arrastró hacia atrás. Desesperado, buscó por el suelo por su varita, pero había tantos escombros y objetos chamuscados que era imposible encontrarla. Sólo esperaba que el fuego de Harry no la hubiese dañado.

Draco miró a Teddy y sintió alivio de verlo todavía a salvo en aquel rincón.

—¡Ahí… ahí quédate! —le gritó Draco cuando vio que el niño se levantaba del suelo e intentaba correr hacia él—. ¡No te muevas!

Teddy obedeció y volvió a esconderse como pudo detrás de los muebles destrozados. Draco ahora dirigió sus ojos a Harry, quien yacía sin moverse hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se moría por correr hacia él y revisarlo, pero primero tenía que neutralizar a Enescu. Sus ojos volvieron hacia el rumano y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en el cuello no era una cuerda, sino la serpiente negra de Harry.

Enescu, en su afán de salvarse, estaba ahora manoteando por el piso. Encontró a uno de los matones y le sacó una navaja enorme del cinturón. Con ella, cortó a la serpiente negra muy cerca del cuello.

—¡NO! —gritó Draco, echándose hacia delante—. ¡Déjala!

La Negra siseó de dolor y, muy herida, se desenroscó de Enescu y reptó hacia donde Harry estaba tirado, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. A Draco se le encogió el corazón y la furia lo cegó. De nuevo se le echó encima a Enescu sin pararse a pensar que éste tenía un cuchillo enorme y él, nada.

Enescu lo vio venir y, con una gran sonrisa, preparó la mano con la que sostenía el arma blanca.

Pero no pudo hacer nada porque un hechizo lo golpeó en la cara y lo mandó un gran tramo hacia atrás, alejándolo de Draco y dejándolo fuera de combate. El cuchillo se le cayó de las manos y Draco, azorado, miró hacia atrás y vio a Teddy de pie con una varita en las manos.

—Teddy —susurró, admirado de que el niño hubiese encontrado su varita de arce entre todo aquel desastre, y de que, además, hubiese hecho magia efectiva con ella. Teddy, todavía apuntando hacia Enescu y jadeando lleno de miedo, miró hacia Draco con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos y asustados.

Saliendo de su asombro, Draco corrió hacia el niño. Suavemente, le quitó la varita de las manos, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, Teddy, bien hecho… Eres un gran mago. Ven.

Lo colocó a su espalda y, juntos, caminaron por la habitación hacia donde estaban Harry y la Negra. En su camino, Draco se fijó en los cuerpos tirados y se encargó concienzudamente de amarrar con _incarcerous _a todos los que parecían estar vivos, incluyendo a Enescu, a quien Draco le dio una fortísima patada en la cara sólo porque sí.

—¡Padrino! —gritó Teddy cuando llegaron hasta Harry—. ¡Mahkate! ¡Oh, pobrecita, tío, mírala, está cortada muy feo! ¡Se va a morir!

Draco, después de asegurarse de que todos los matones y Enescu ya no fueran una amenaza, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Harry.

—_¡Rennervate! _—exclamó, apuntándole, deseando que Enescu no le hubiese echado una maldición de la que no pudiera recuperarse.

Para su enorme alivio y el de Teddy, Harry despertó de inmediato. Draco le dio gracias a todos los dioses: menos mal que Enescu sólo le había dado con algo leve, quizá un _desmaius _o similar. Harry se sentó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, sin perder nota de que todos sus enemigos ya parecían estar neutralizados, desmayados y bien amarrados.

—¡Draco, Ted! Gracias al cielo que están bien —murmuró. Estaba a punto de abrazar al niño, pero entonces vio a la serpiente herida y se horrorizó—. ¡Mahkate! ¿Qué le pasó?

—Me salvó de Enescu enroscándosele en el cuello, pero el muy maldito alcanzó a darle una buena cuchillada… Yo… Lo siento, Harry. No sé qué hacer para ayudarla. Quizá… pueda vendarla, pero no sé si podamos llegar a tiempo con un veterinario o un magizoologista.

Draco no conocía ningún encantamiento para sanar heridas así de graves. Teddy estaba llorando quedamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Negra, quien se retorcía de dolor contra el cuerpo del niño. Harry, sin decir palabra, se revisó los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una botellita. Se la dio a Draco.

—Hermione me dio esto antes de venir. Es díctamo, esperemos que funcione igual de bien en serpientes como en humanos.

Draco asintió y enseguida dejó caer un chorro encima de la herida de la Negra. Ante sus ojos, la lesión comenzó a soltar humo y, luego, lentamente, se cerró. La serpiente pareció relajar su largo cuerpo y se enroscó muy apretada encima del regazo de Teddy, quien ahora lloraba de alegría mientras la acariciaba.

—Merlín bendiga a Granger y su espíritu previsor —masculló Draco y Harry soltó una risita cansada.

Los dos magos observaron a Teddy durante unos segundos y luego intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, intentando asimilar que, por fin, parecían estar todos a salvo. Entonces, Harry se incorporó hasta quedar hincado sobre el suelo y se les echó encima, abrazándolos apretadamente a los tres: adulto, niño y serpiente.

—Ustedes son todo en mi vida. Yo… Me alegro tanto de que estén bien.

Nadie dijo nada durante un largo rato. Se quedaron así, dándose cariño, reconfortándose los unos a los otros hasta que todos se tranquilizaron, hasta que Teddy recuperó el hermoso y brillante color azul de su cabello, hasta que la serpiente se aburrió de tanta melosidad y escapó de ellos, hasta que a todos no les cupo duda de que, ahora sí, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Entre Harry y Draco se aseguraron de que todos los asesinos a sueldo que quedaron fuera de guardia en ese piso estuviesen bien atados antes de revisar por toda la casa. No encontraron a más personas: quizá, los pocos que habían escapado de la furia de Harry en el cuarto, se habían largado también de ahí en auto. Draco no podía culparlos: ver a Harry enojado era un espectáculo que daba verdadero miedo. En la cocina hallaron finalmente el puto domicilio de aquella mansión escrito en unos sobres recién entregados por el correo muggle. Con esos datos, Harry envió un patronus a Hermione hasta el rancho, para que a su vez, ella pudiera avisar a los aurores de MACUSA y llegaran a auxiliarlos.

Harry, quien no quería despegarse ni un momento de Teddy, se quedó con él en la planta baja esperando por los aurores mientras Draco cuidaba a los delincuentes en el cuarto donde había ocurrido toda la refriega. Enescu, quien ya estaba despierto y lo miraba con odio detrás de sus ataduras y de su boca mágicamente sellada, se ganaba especialmente su escarnio.

Los dedos le picaban a Draco por hacerle algo, _lo que fuera. _Le parecía totalmente injusto que Enescu se hubiese librado de la muerte y que ni siquiera estuviera ni un poco herido, y aunque Draco habría hecho gustoso cualquier cosa para solucionar eso, Harry le había suplicado que no se manchara las manos con la sangre de aquel imbécil por mucho que se lo mereciera.

Podía o no podía ser que Harry se hubiese tomado el tiempo de darle a Draco un sermón acerca del pésimo ejemplo que eso sería para Teddy, además de recurrir al argumento de que usar magia oscura (especialmente para vengarse) podía dejar marcas irreversibles en el alma de Draco, así que éste se lo pensaba.

Pero la verdad era que mientras estaba ahí parado observando los destrozos ocasionados por aquella batalla tan desigual, recordando la tortura a la que Enescu lo había sometido a él y lo que le había hecho a Teddy, a Harry y hasta a la Negra, Draco sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en llamas del puro rencor. Tanto Draco como Harry habían estado a punto de perder la vida varias veces por culpa de ese grandísimo imbécil, y Draco había perdido su querida varita de espino por su causa. Y ahora, para colmo, tanto Harry como Draco habían perdido un dedo en sacrificio para rescatar a Teddy de sus garras.

Enescu les debía mucho, muchísimo. Y Draco no se iba a ir de ahí sin cobrárselas.

Le sonrió malévolo y tomó una decisión. Enescu, sin poder hablar, sólo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y le sonrió burlón, retándolo. Draco soltó un resoplido de risa con el mayor desdén que fue capaz.

—Si crees que voy a rebajarme a tu nivel, estás muy equivocado, grandísimo idiota —le murmuró—. No todos somos escoria como tú.

Enescu hizo un gesto como si se burlara de su cobardía.

Draco sólo sonrió. Entonces, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y ahí, donde Enescu ya no podía verlo porque le daba la espalda, fue cuando Draco le apuntó con su varita y murmuró una de las tantas maldiciones que había estado repasando para la ocasión.

—_T__etanis dabo_ —susurró apenas audiblemente, no deseando que Enescu se diera cuenta de que lo estaba maldiciendo. Draco lo quería ignorante, así no tendría tiempo de pedir ayuda médica. Ya cuando la maldición se hiciese presente en su cuerpo y él comenzara a sentir los primeros síntomas, sería demasiado tarde y Enescu tendría un final doloroso en extremo, justo como se lo merecía. Y lo mejor era que tenía el transcurso de una enfermedad perfectamente natural, por lo que nadie jamás sospecharía de Draco.

Ni siquiera Harry.

Draco se apoyó de espalda contra la pared y soltó una risotada cansada. Se sentía agotado, prácticamente estaba temblando de debilidad, le dolía todo (especialmente la mano y el hombro), pero estaba más satisfecho que nunca. Su familia completa finalmente estaba a salvo y él, justo él, acababa de condenar a muerte a aquel cabrón que se había atrevido a meterse con los Malfoy. Cuando estuviese en su lecho de muerte, Draco iría a visitarlo para hacerle saber que estaba así a causa de él.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras mentalmente agendaba una cita con Enescu en la prisión, en unos diez días cuando mucho.

Y, además, ¿no decían que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío?

_Valdrá la pena esperar_, concluyó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, permitiéndose descansar unos segundos. Escuchó ruido de voces en la planta baja y se sintió aliviado: los aurores habían llegado y, no sólo ellos. Draco pudo distinguir los gritos histéricos de Granger y la voz preocupada de Weasley.

Oír a aquellos dos lo hizo sonreír y se negó a él mismo que fuera porque sintiera cariño o cualquier otra cosa similar por aquel par de inútiles.

Como fuera, finalmente todo iba marchando como debía ser.

* * *

Ya anochecía cuando finalmente pudieron encontrarse con Narcisa y Andrómeda. Los aurores y Granger no habían quitado el dedo del renglón al insistir que tanto Teddy, como Draco y Harry, debían ser revisados por personal de salud. Así que los arrastraron a un hospital moderno y muy equipado que, aunque era atendido por sanadores como en San Mungo, también parecía contar con tecnología muggle de última generación.

Ahí fue donde las dos hermanas Black al fin pudieron reunirse con ellos. El encuentro entre abuela y nieto fue lo más conmovedor que Draco había visto en años, y todos tuvieron que disimular las lágrimas que les produjo escuchar el llanto desgarrador del niño mientras se aferraba a su abuela y le pedía perdón por haberse dejado secuestrar.

Después de eso, Andrómeda les pidió disculpas a Harry y a Draco y les agradeció, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, lo que habían hecho y sacrificado para rescatar a Teddy. Ambos magos repitieron sin cansarse que Teddy era familia y que jamás permitirían que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño.

—Te juro por mi vida misma que, de hoy en adelante, tendré muchísimo más cuidado con el tipo de gente con la que me relaciono y con la legitimidad de los negocios en los que me involucro, tía —le dijo Draco en voz baja, tomándola solemnemente de las manos—. Pero... por favor, no te alejes de mí y de mi madre.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé en hacer tal cosa, sobrino —le respondió—. He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer por Teddy. ¿Qué tipo de abuela sería yo si le quito la oportunidad de relacionarse con un tío que lo ama de ese modo tan feroz?

Ella le sonrió cálidamente. Draco, agradecido por aquella segunda oportunidad, le dio un beso cortés en el dorso de las manos.

Siendo que los tres ya habían sido dados de alta del hospital, toda la familia regresó al rancho.

* * *

La cena de esa noche fue una de las experiencias más satisfactorias que Draco había tenido en aquellas dos semanas, y mira que después de haber estado en "el vistazo", eso ya era mucho decir.

Alrededor de aquella mesa del comedor del rancho, estaban Draco, Narcisa, Andrómeda, Teddy, Harry, Weasley y Granger. Todos sonrientes, todos relajados y tranquilos después de haber tomado una merecida ducha y, a insistencia de Teddy, haber ordenado una comilona típicamente americana: pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, _hot-dogs _y esas bebidas muy dulces y burbujeantes que ellos llamaban sodas. Y para rematar, Draco había mandado a los elfos a elaborar un enorme pastel que celebraba el regreso de Teddy sano y salvo.

Teddy, Weasley y Harry parecían ser los únicos en disfrutar realmente de aquellas viandas, pero nadie se quejó ni dijo nada. Hasta Narcisa comía alegremente una rebanada de pizza con cuchillo y tenedor, tratando de no perder la elegancia. Todo el cariño y las atenciones giraban alrededor del niño de la familia, a quien no cesaban de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaban y lo felices que estaban de que hubiese vuelto con apenas un par de rasguños.

Teddy no se cansaba de narrar una y otra vez todos los pormenores de su rescate, resaltando, sobre todo, el momento en que se había encontrado la varita de su tío Draco sepultada debajo de los escombros de la batalla y la había tomado para hacer magia con ella y poner a Enescu fuera de guardia.

—No sé qué hechizo usé, creo que no fue ninguno en realidad… Sólo pensé en lo mucho que deseaba que Enescu nos dejara en paz a todos y se fuera a dormir.

Harry le explicó:

—Seguramente eso bastó, Teddy. A veces nuestra magia no necesita tanto de conjuros sino de la simple voluntad de lograr algo. Te lo digo yo que inflé a mi tía sólo de pensarlo —admitió con un poco de vergüenza, ocasionando que Teddy se riera.

—Síp —asintió Weasley con una hamburguesa en las manos, la cual escurría salsas roja y blanca por todos lados—. Es como cuando te desapareces. Hay que tener las tres D y todo eso, sino de nada te sirve la varita, en realidad.

—Algo me dice que serás un mago muy poderoso cuando finalmente vayas a Hogwarts y te entrenes —añadió Granger, mirando a Teddy con una clara advertencia de "Por favor, no intentes más magia hasta que tengas once años y estés bajo supervisión adecuada".

—¡Me muero por ir a comprar mi propia varita! ¿De qué crees que sea, abuela? ¿Puedes contarme de nuevo de qué eran las varitas de papá y mamá?

Draco sólo los observaba a todos en silencio: se sentía agotado físicamente hablando, pero no era por eso que no participaba en la conversación. Era algo más.

Era la abrumadora sensación de saber que todas esas personas que estaban ahí, tal vez de ese momento en adelante, iban a formar parte de una sola familia unida no por lazos de sangre, sino por pura fuerza de cariño. Resultaba especialmente apabullante para Draco saber que estaban reunidos gracias a él.

No tenía caso andarse con falsas modestias. Draco sabía que era así.

Miró a su madre charlar con Andrómeda, ambas felices, radiantes y viéndose más jóvenes de lo que habían parecido hacía una semana. Miró a Teddy, quien ahora no tenía sólo una abuela y un padrino, sino que también contaba con el cariño, las enseñanzas y la protección de los Malfoy. Y, finalmente, se fijó en el Trío Dorado, a quienes estaba conquistando de a poco, pero a paso seguro. Desde el momento vivido en el estacionamiento donde Draco, realmente casi sin querer, le había salvado la vida a Granger, ella y Weasley parecían sentir un tipo de reverencia por él.

Y Harry… Bueno. Harry era la joya más preciada de la corona, la cereza del pastel, el premio mayor.

Draco miró a Harry al otro lado de la mesa y Harry lo miró a él. Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y los ojos de Harry brillaron con inmenso amor y un millón de promesas por cumplir, y Draco supo que no podía ser más feliz.

Agachó los ojos porque creyó que iba a perder el control, suspiró profundo para calmarse y luego, ya recuperado, volvió a mirar a Harry. Le sonrió y exclamó:

—¿Qué les parece si servimos el pastel?

Teddy gritó de alegría, Weasley preparó su plato y Harry le sonrió a Draco.

_Perfecto_, pensó éste. Ahora, sólo faltaba una boda y el nacimiento de su hijo, pero, por el momento, todo estaba más que bien.

* * *

Terminando de cenar, Teddy insistió en dormir con Harry, así que éste lo acompañó a su cuarto para acostarse con él.

Ese momento les sirvió a los otros adultos para charlar de temas que no se habían atrevido a mencionar delante del pequeño, como lo que había pasado cuando Draco se hubo desaparecido dentro del cuenco y nadie más lo había podido seguir porque las llamas se habían apagado automáticamente.

—Para una sola persona —le dijo Granger a Draco, jugueteando con los restos de pastel que habían quedado sobre su plato—, llegamos a la inmediata conclusión de que el hechizo funcionaba sólo para la persona que hacía el sacrificio y lo conjuraba. Así que, ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry tomó la daga que dejaste sobre la mesa y decidió que iría tras de ti. Andrómeda corrió por otro cabello de Teddy y yo limpié el cuenco para prepararlo. Harry… pues, se cortó su dedo, al igual que tú, y lo ayudamos a realizar el maleficio. Insistió en que no lo siguiéramos, que él mandaría un patronus cuando tuvieran ubicación de la casa. Pero se tardaron mucho, todos aquí nos estábamos muriendo de los nervios. Andrómeda y Ron ya estaban discutiendo por ver quién sería el siguiente en usar el cuenco cuando finalmente llegó el patronus de Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo típico que era que Harry no hubiese dejado que los otros ayudaran cuando había sido dolorosamente obvio que una ayuda extra les habría caído de perlas. Al final, si no hubiera sido por la serpiente atacando a Enescu y el mismo Teddy haciendo magia con la varita de Draco, éste y Harry seguramente estarían muertos.

Pero Draco decidió no decir nada. Afortunadamente, a empujones y tropezones, pero al final todo había salido bien.

—Yo veo a Teddy muy normal y recuperado —dijo entonces Granger en voz baja—, pero recomendaría tenerlo bajo vigilancia y, si ven que muestra cualquier cambio en su comportamiento, quizá sería prudente llevarlo a recibir atención con un medimago especializado en psicología.

Andrómeda se puso un poco triste, pero aceptó el consejo.

—Lo haré si lo considero necesario. Gracias, Hermione.

—De nada. Me alegro muchísimo de haber tomado la decisión de venir aquí —dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolos a todos con cariño, incluso a Draco.

—Y yo me alegro de que hayan venido —dijo éste, poniéndose de pie mientras miraba su reloj—. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito ir a finiquitar los negocios que me atan a este país, pues mañana es domingo y víspera de Año Nuevo y sinceramente no creo que nadie me responda el teléfono. Les ruego que continúen departiendo entre ustedes. Después de todo, hay mucho alcohol en el bar. —Miró hacia Andrómeda con gesto de disculpa—. Tía, si quieres embriagarte para relajarte, no te culparía. Me encargaré de Teddy y te juro por mi vida que ahora sí lo haré bien.

Andrómeda le sonrió con calidez y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que lo harás. Gracias.

Con eso, Draco se despidió de todos con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró al despacho de aquella casa. Todavía no era muy tarde, así que puso todo su empeño en terminar de arreglar los asuntos pendientes con el equipo de quidditch que iba a comprar y con la demanda a entablar contra Grupo Cenfuel, a quienes además iba a acusar por la vía penal por haber mandado a sus matones a secuestrar a su sobrino. Era una suerte que los aurores norteamericanos trabajaran mano a mano con el FBI y que, después de haberles aplicado un _obliviate _bastante puntual a los asesinos a sueldo para que no recordaran nada relacionado con la magia, ahora los tuvieran presos y dispuestos a declarar en contra de sus jefes, los altos ejecutivos de la compañía. Grupo Cenfuel estaba acabado, de eso no había duda, le había dicho el FBI a Draco en el hospital, cuando le tomaron su declaración.

Eso era genial porque significaba que, finalmente, también dejarían a los kikapú tranquilos. Draco suspiró, sintiéndose muy en paz.

No dudaba que Lucius estaría orgulloso de su hijo.

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando ya hubo terminado de trabajar, Draco se dirigió lentamente al piso superior. La casa ya estaba en tinieblas y en silencio, y se imaginó que todos se habrían retirado a dormir.

Se encaminó al cuarto de Teddy y entró. Jadeó de la sorpresa cuando notó que el interior de la recámara estaba iluminado por el mismo encantamiento de lámpara musical que le había visto a Harry usar en "el vistazo" en el cuarto de Eltanin: una cálida luz anaranjada que se proyectaba hacia el techo y dibujaba la luna y las estrellas moviéndose lentamente y emitiendo una suave melodía de cuna.

Su entrada pareció despertar a Harry. El moreno se incorporó un poco; estaba acostado muy pegado a Teddy, quien, en el centro de la cama, estaba profundamente dormido, seguramente sintiéndose muy a salvo envuelto en los brazos de su poderoso y cariñoso padrino. La serpiente negra estaba ahí con ellos, hecha un ovillo a los pies de Harry, cuidándolos como si fuera un perro guardián.

El espectáculo era enternecedor. Draco sintió que un nudo de la más pura emoción se le formaba en la garganta, impidiéndole decir palabra.

Caminó hacia la cama, procurando no hacer ruido. Se quitó los zapatos mientras Harry, con ojos soñolientos, lo observaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa bobalicona.

Draco le dio un par de palmaditas a la Negra y ésta siseó en respuesta.

—¿Has terminado con tus asuntos? —le preguntó Harry con un susurro mientras Draco, con todo y ropa, se acostaba al otro lado de Teddy, permitiendo que el niño quedara en medio. Por encima de su cabecita, Draco y Harry se miraron a los ojos.

—Sí, todo resuelto. He dejado un documento firmado para otorgarle poderes a un abogado que me representará en el proceso judicial contra Grupo Cenfuel, así no tendré que volver a América si no quiero hacerlo. También me he encargado de dejar todas las instrucciones necesarias para que ese mismo bufete se encargue de devolverle la propiedad del bosque de los Arces Perdidos a los kikapú. Ah, y aparte… Compré un equipo de quidditch del que ya no quiero hacerme cargo, así que se los he regalado a los kikapú. Les vendrá excelente una entrada extra de dinero.

Harry se incorporó más hasta apoyar un codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre la mano, sonriéndole ampliamente a Draco.

—¿Qué hiciste, qué? ¿Es en serio?

Draco le correspondió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Hablando con sinceridad, creo que le había echado el ojo a ese equipo de quidditch porque era la excusa perfecta para venir constantemente a América y, no sé, quizá inconscientemente lo hacía para… Ya sabes.

—¿Para venir a verme? —preguntó Harry, demasiado alegre.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo más bien pensaba en "tener encuentros casuales contigo", pero sí. Básicamente. Pff, Potter, no tienes por qué sentirte tan halagado, ¿eh?

Harry, por toda respuesta, sonrió más.

—Yo creo que sí. Mira que no todos los días alguien compra un equipo de quidditch sólo para tener la excusa de viajar a otro continente para venir a verme.

Draco resopló con burla, pero no lo negó. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos, sus sonrisas apagándose poco a poco. A pesar de todo lo que les había sucedido aquel día, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de dormirse pronto.

—Draco —susurró Harry en tono de disculpa—, esta noche no podré… Ya sabes. ¿Dormir contigo? Le prometí a Teddy que me quedaría aquí con él porque…

Draco negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Por favor, ni siquiera lo menciones. ¿En verdad crees que yo no podría entenderlo? Está bien que estoy loco por ti y que no puedo esperar el momento en que por fin pueda follarte —dijo muy bajito, y Harry se rió—, pero comprendo lo que le sucede a Teddy. Tuvo un día espantoso, necesita sentirse seguro y acompañado. Tú eres como su padre y te necesita. Sé muy bien lo que es eso.

Harry se puso serio y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Lo sabes?

Draco suspiró, comprendiendo bien lo que Harry estaba preguntándole.

—Harry… Respecto a ese nombre que me escuchaste mencionar, Eltanin… —Pasó saliva, nervioso y nostálgico a partes iguales—… Lo que tengo que decirte al respecto es que él… Él no es nadie. No todavía —se apresuró a añadir porque la frase anterior le había dolido hasta el alma—. Eltanin simplemente es el nombre que yo desearía darle a un futuro hijo mío. Es una palabra en árabe que significa…

—Significa "serpiente", lo sé —lo interrumpió Harry con una gran sonrisa—. Y es el nombre de la estrella más brillante de tu constelación. Yo también estudié Astronomía en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Realmente estudiaste algo o sólo le copiabas los deberes a Granger mientras te dedicabas a arreglar las cagadas de Dumbledore? —le cuestionó Draco en tono juguetón. Harry, cuidándose de no darle a Teddy, le arrojó una almohada por la cabeza.

Ambos se rieron un poco lo más quedamente que pudieron y de nuevo se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, viéndose a los ojos. Draco se dio cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de dejar las cosas así, que podía mantener esa mentira y dejar satisfecho a Harry, pero… Pero la verdad era que no quería.

La verdad era que necesitaba contarle todo.

Carraspeó un poco y dijo:

—La verdad de las cosas, Harry, es que… Durante la Nochebuena pasada, me sucedió algo. Algo realmente grande, ¿sabes? Y en verdad quisiera contártelo. Alguien... alguien con un gran poder mágico me hizo una especie de broma. O me dio una lección, por decirlo de mejor modo, porque yo iba por la vida siendo un canalla egoísta y cobarde.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Y… la lección consistió en realizar un encantamiento de lo más complicado para mandarme a una realidad alterna a ésta, a… Digamos, a algo que pudo haber pasado en mi vida si yo hubiese tomado otras decisiones. El muy maldito me dejó viviendo una semana completa ahí en esa realidad que realmente no era real pero se sentía como tal. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Me entiendes? —Harry asintió. Draco realmente dudaba que Harry entendiera y menos que le creyera, pero, de todas formas, continuó—: Bien. Y en esa realidad, yo estaba casado y tenía un hijo. Eltanin —finalizó sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, Harry pareció entristecerse mucho con esa revelación.

—¿Y… y con quién estabas casado? —preguntó con temor.

Draco hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba significativamente a los ojos y le sonreía con gran cariño.

—Contigo, Harry.

Harry se quedó impactado.

—¿Conmigo? Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Y… cómo pudimos tener un hijo?

Draco suspiró y soltó:

—Existen métodos para tener hijos con madres subrogadas, usando el ADN de dos hombres. En esa vida alterna, Pansy era muy amiga mía y ella tuvo el bebé por nosotros. Por tanto, Eltanin era hijo de ambos, Harry. Tuyo y mío —concluyó con la voz temblorosa.

Harry se quedó en algo parecido al shock durante un par de minutos. Entonces, para alivio de Draco, le sonrió ampliamente. Parecía feliz, joder, y eso hizo que Draco experimentara un alivio que casi lo hace desmayarse. Había estado cargando un peso enorme encima de los hombros y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, en que lo soltó.

—¿Y cómo… cómo era? —preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz—. El bebé, quiero decir.

Draco no pudo contenerse más. Lágrimas indómitas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas y tuvo que ahogar un sollozo para responder:

—Era precioso. Oh Harry, no tienes idea. Era rubio como yo, pero tenía tus ojos. Tenía unos bellísimos y enormes ojos verdes. Y era el bebé perfecto: casi no lloraba, era simpático, adorable, aunque apenas podía sostenerse de pie. Creo que no tenía ni un año. Teddy y él se llevaban súper bien, casi como hermanos. Y era hermoso. Era…

—Va a ser —lo corrigió Harry, quien también tenía los ojos húmedos aunque no lloraba a lágrima viva como Draco—. Quizá, algún día, pueda ser. ¿No lo crees?

Draco soltó un resoplido incrédulo, sin poder responder _Joder, no hay nada que deseé más que eso, _sin saber si sorprenderse más por el hecho de que la confesión había salido así de bien, o porque ahora tenía a Harry ahí afirmándole que sí, que quizá Eltanin podría existir en su futuro.

Harry estiró el brazo izquierdo por encima de Teddy para tocar el rostro de Draco y le limpió las mejillas. Draco fue tranquilizándose poco a poco. No estaba totalmente convencido de que Harry le creyera la historia; quizá el moreno había decidido pensar que Draco había tenido un sueño o una alucinación o algo así, pero estaba bien. Lo importante era que Harry le creía a Draco que éste pensaba que era cierto, y Draco se sentía inmensamente aliviado por habérselo contado al fin.

Después de un par de minutos de no decir nada, Harry le preguntó con gran curiosidad:

—Es por eso… Por el bebé, por Eltanin… ¿A eso se debe la forma de tu patronus?

Draco sonrió.

—Merlín, Potter, y yo pasando tantos años creyendo que eras tonto —bromeó, y Harry resopló.

Sin decir más, Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se mordió los labios y se concentró en la felicidad y satisfacción que había sentido hacía unas horas, cuando estaban todos cenando, _su familia en pleno, _contentos, seguros, a salvo. Agitó la varita.

—_Expecto patronu__m_ —dijo en voz muy baja.

Su serpiente bebé, juguetona y regordeta, se formó a partir de las volutas de humo plateado, iluminando el cuarto. Se quedó revoloteando ahí encima de la cama, encima de ellos, y Harry la observó con ojos fascinados y brillantes. La Negra elevó la cabeza y le siseó con disgusto. Harry se rió y dijo algo en pársel que pareció tranquilizar a la serpiente.

—No me había fijado que realmente parece un bebé… Wow. Ahora que lo veo de cerca, me doy cuenta de lo hermoso que es.

—Antes de ir a esa realidad alterna, nunca había intentado hacer un patronus por miedo a fallar. Luego, fui ahí y… fue algo casi automático. Hijo y patronus, parecía algo esperado, incluso. —Hizo una pausa en lo que el patronus comenzaba a difuminarse y desaparecer. Sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, le preguntó—: ¿Realmente me crees?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Cosas más raras he visto, empezando por lo que me sucedió a mí la noche de la batalla final contra Voldemort… Si algún día te sientes inclinado a contarme _todo _acerca de esa realidad, en verdad te escucharé con gusto.

Draco sonrió triste.

—Quizá. Quizá más adelante.

Harry asintió y de nuevo se quedaron un momento en silencio. Entonces, Harry preguntó en un murmullo:

—¿Fue ahí, en esa realidad alterna, donde yo te conté que leí el libro de _La Daga?_

Draco se sorprendió de que Harry no hubiese olvidado ese detalle.

—Sí.

Harry sonrió mucho y extendió los dedos de la mano izquierda, mostrándole a Draco la falta de su dedo meñique.

—¿Tú leíste el libro? —preguntó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, se trata de un par de niños que encuentran una daga que es lo más afilado que existe y que sirve para abrir ventanas entre mundos alternos. Pero lo curioso es que Will, el niño que la posee, tuvo que perder estos dos dedos para poder hacerse merecedor de la daga —dijo, y señaló el dedo que le faltaba más el dedo siguiente, el anular.

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Vaya semejante casualidad —dijo—. Pobre pequeño Will, no podrá portar un anillo de matrimonio cuando se case —bromeó Draco al tiempo que también levantaba su mano izquierda y la entrelazaba con la de Harry por encima del cuerpecito durmiente de Teddy.

—No, él no. Pero tú y yo sí —murmuró Harry mirándolo con intensidad.

Draco no supo qué decir. Sonrió con los labios tensos, pues sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento. Intentó dominarse mientras decía:

—Tú y yo... sí. ¿Algún día, quizá?

Harry asintió con ojos brillantes y ninguno de los dos dijo más.

Draco sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad.

En verdad, qué duro era creer que, por fin, todo estaba así de bien. Suspiró y se acomodó sobre la almohada sin dejar de ver a Harry a la cara, sin soltarse de las manos.

Los minutos pasaron y el cansancio los venció, al fin. Draco y Harry se quedaron dormidos en algún punto, ambos con las manos entrelazadas sobre Teddy, abrazados los tres y con la serpiente negra enroscada a sus pies.


	35. Año Nuevo

**Capítulo 34. Año Nuevo**

Aquel domingo, a pesar de lo que les había sucedido el día anterior, Teddy se levantó bastante temprano. Harry decidió llevarlo a nadar a la piscina antes de desayunar con el fin de entretenerlo y hacer tiempo en lo que se despertaban todos los demás. Salieron del cuarto intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar a un todavía muy cansado Draco, quien, evidentemente, necesitaba dormir un poco más.

Mahkate, que también parecía exhausta, se rehusó a acompañarlos y prefirió quedarse en la cama, así que Harry aprovechó para pedirle que cuidara a Draco por él.

Aquella situación tan doméstica se sentía bastante natural por alguna extraña razón, y eso no cesaba de maravillar a Harry.

Mientras él y Teddy habían estado buscando sus trajes de baño en silencio y ahogando risitas porque, de vez en cuando, Draco dejaba escapar un ronquido profundo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar _en lo sencillo_ que sería para él acostumbrarse a aquel modo de vivir donde pudiese compartir un espacio hogareño con Draco e incluso cuidar un niño entre los dos. Le sorprendía porque en realidad Draco y él apenas tenían pocos días juntos enamorándose, así que llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez los sentimientos entre ambos se habían fortalecido a causa de los eventos que les habían estado ocurriendo, además de que tenían mucha historia anterior y bastantes cosas en común.

Teddy y él fueron a la piscina y pasaron un buen rato jugando y nadando, y Harry tuvo que disculparse un par de veces con su ahijado porque de pronto dejaba de ponerle atención pues se extraviaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que había sostenido con Draco la noche anterior, justo antes de dormir.

No sabía qué creer. Nunca, en toda su vida, había escuchado de una magia capaz de hacer lo que Draco le había narrado. ¿Un encantamiento que te hiciera vivir una semana completa en una realidad alterna? Harry ni siquiera creía que existiese un mago o bruja tan poderoso como para hacer un encantamiento así de complicado, y eso lo llevó a preguntarse quién podría haber sido la persona que hechizaría a Draco... Si es que lo habían hechizado, en primer lugar.

Realmente no quería dudar de la palabra de Draco, especialmente porque éste había sonado completamente sincero mientras se lo contaba, pero a veces, cuando Harry llegaba a la conclusión de que aquel encantamiento que Draco describía era imposible, se imaginaba que Draco había soñado todo eso, o quizá, en medio de alguna fiebre, habría sufrido de una alucinación. O tal vez simplemente aquel mago al que Draco se refería le había implantado recuerdos falsos.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y mucho más probables que "haber vivido una semana en una realidad alterna".

Pero, al mismo tiempo... estaban ciertos detalles que lo volvían sospechosamente verosímil, como el hecho de que Draco supiese que Harry había leído el libro de _La Daga. _No podía tratarse de simple casualidad, ¿o sí? También esa supuesta "realidad alterna" podría explicar por qué Draco sentía cariño por Teddy desde la cena de Navidad cuando nunca antes lo había visto en su vida. Además, Draco no era ningún tonto y parecía creer en todo aquello como si le hubiese pasado; Harry estaba seguro de que Draco no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Y parecía sentir un profundo amor por aquel bebé que, supuestamente, era hijo de ambos... ¡Caray, incluso la forma de su patronus era en su honor!

Y era justamente eso... ¿Draco y él casados, y con un hijo? Esa pieza de información tan asombrosa no podía dejar a Harry en paz. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuáles habrían sido las "decisiones" que Draco había tomado de manera diferente en esa realidad alterna como para haberlos llevado a ellos dos a hacer algo tan increíble como _casarse _y, todavía más allá, tener un hijo de ambos a través de Pansy Parkinson, de entre toda la gente.

Una de las razones por las que a Harry le había costado aceptar su bisexualidad después de haber terminado con Ginny, había sido justamente el temor que le producía enamorarse de otro hombre con quien, él sabía, no podría tener hijos propios. Y eso, al inicio, le había parecido muy importante porque Harry siempre había añorado tener una familia. Pero después, pasaron los años y Harry pudo satisfacer sus ansias paternas volcándose en el cuidado de Teddy, además de que parecía simplemente no poder enamorarse de nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, así que el sueño de casarse y tener hijos sencillamente quedó relegado en la lista de sus prioridades.

Hasta que llegó Draco.

De quien Harry no sólo se había enamorado, sino quien también le informaba que tenía a su alcance modos de poder llevarlos a ambos a realizarse como padres. Aunque, claro, para eso primero habría que casarse.

La perspectiva, en vez de atemorizarlo, lo hacía sonreír por alguna razón.

—¿Me imaginas a mí casado con tu tío Draco? —le preguntó a Teddy cuando ambos salían de la piscina.

Teddy sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Has visitado su casa? ¡Es enorme y súper bonita! ¿Vas a irte a vivir ahí con él?

Harry sintió un poco de pánico. Mientras los secaba a ambos con su varita, se apresuró a aclararle a Teddy:

—No, no, no le vayas a decir a tu tío que yo dije esto. No es que ya nos vayamos a casar ni nada, digo... ¡apenas tenemos tres días siendo novios! Lo que quiero decir es que... Bueno, sólo quería saber tu opinión.

—Padrino, podrá ser que apenas tengan tres días de novios, pero se nota que lo quieres más que a cualquier otro que hayas tenido antes. ¿Podemos ir ya a desayunar?

Sonriendo, Harry asintió y llevó al niño al comedor. Ahí, Andrómeda y Narcisa estaban ya tomando el té. Cinco minutos después, se les unieron Ron y Hermione. Harry comió algo rápido y, un tanto preocupado porque Draco no bajaba, dejó a Teddy al cuidado de su abuela y subió a buscarlo al piso superior.

Mientras subía, iba pensando que Teddy no parecía mostrar señales de algún trauma, así que Harry esperaba que el miedo que había manifestado la noche anterior fuera algo temporal. Hacía un rato, cuando habían estado nadando en la piscina, Teddy había llorado un poco al notar de nuevo el dedo faltante en la mano izquierda de Harry, y le había pedido perdón por ser la causa de la amputación voluntaria tanto en su padrino como en su tío Draco. Harry tuvo que abrazarlo muy fuerte y jurarle que tanto él como su tío lo habían hecho con todo el amor del mundo y lo volverían a hacer en caso de ser necesario.

—Y no sólo un dedo, Teddy —había susurrado Harry contra la oreja de su ahijado—. Yo daría todo por ti, hasta la vida... con tal de verte a salvo. Nunca volveré a permitir que nadie se acerque a ti a hacerte daño, no lo olvides. Quiero que vivas tranquilo. ¿Está bien?

Teddy se había calmado después de sollozar un poco y, cinco minutos después, ya estaba de lo más feliz de nuevo, jugando con Harry mientras éste encantaba el agua para provocar pequeñas olas que los meneaban de un lado a otro de la piscina.

Recordar eso llevó la mente de Harry hacia Emil Enescu. Le costaba creer que semejante imbécil se hubiese atrevido a tanto, pero supuso que, siendo que ya no tenía nada más que perder y ninguna manera de obtener dinero, además de sus ganas de vengarse de ellos, a Enescu se le había hecho fácil asociarse con mafiosos pensando que saldría airoso.

Harry ya respiraba tranquilo sabiendo que Enescu estaba en la prisión americana para magos, pero no dejaba de temer que en un futuro continuara intentando hacerles daño. De verdad, esperaba que su sentencia fuera de por vida. Probablemente sí, ¿no? Él no sabía mucho de leyes, pero estaba casi convencido de que el secuestro de un niño figuraba entre los delitos más castigados por la Ley... Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione más tarde.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Teddy y se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no estaba ahí: la cama y la habitación estaban vacías. Cerró la puerta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Se encontró con Mahkate en el corredor, quien iba meneándose muy alegre.

—_¿A dónde tan feliz?_ —le preguntó Harry.

La serpiente ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar.

—_Voy a l__as caballerizas__ a buscar comida. He dormido suficiente, ¡ahora necesito energía!_

—_¿Sabes en dónde está Draco?_

Mahkate respondió mientras se alejaba:

—_Dijo algo que iba a tomar una ducha en su cuarto._

Harry ni pudo darle las gracias: la serpiente ya había doblado por el corredor rumbo a las escaleras en su prisa por ir a cazar. Sonriendo, meneó la cabeza y caminó hacia el cuarto de Draco. Pensó en tocar la puerta, pero alcanzó a oír el agua de la ducha corriendo y sabía que Draco no lo escucharía. Así que entró y cerró la puerta, asegurándola con magia. Saber que _por fin _estaba de nuevo a solas con Draco hizo que el pulso se le acelerara y la excitación recorriera cada nervio de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo.

La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, como si Draco hubiese sabido que Harry pasaría por ahí a buscarlo y estuviera invitándolo a entrar. Harry sonrió más y aceptó la invitación. Se metió al baño lleno de vapor y se encontró con un Draco deliciosamente desnudo bajo el agua de la regadera.

Draco lo miró y le sonrió radiante.

—Justo estaba acabando, pero veo que tú vienes de usar la piscina. Quítate esos pantalones y métete aquí. Pienso pasar la siguiente media hora devorándote, besándote y follándote, y, quiero que sepas, Potter, no me gusta el sabor a cloro en la piel.

Harry sonrió tanto que le dolió la cara. Apresurado, se quitó sus pantalones cortos y alcanzó a Draco bajo el chorro de agua. Éste lo vio venir, bajó los ojos hacia la erección que Harry ya llevaba y soltó risitas.

—¿Ansioso, Potter? —se burló mientras recibía a Harry entre sus brazos.

—No tienes idea —jadeó Harry y envolvió apretadamente a su novio.

_O__h por Merlín,_ pensó. Draco se sentía caliente, suave y resbaloso, y olía tan bien; Harry no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de necesidad cuando sus pechos se tocaron y su pene muy erecto rozó las caderas del otro. Draco no estaba duro todavía, así que Harry decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Con el agua caliente cayendo en fino chorro sobre sus cabezas, Harry se colocó en cuclillas delante de Draco y, sin preámbulo, devoró de un bocado el miembro fláccido de su novio.

Draco jadeó con incredulidad y llevó sus manos al cabello de Harry, enterrando los dedos entre sus mechones ya empapados. Su pene comenzó a endurecerse y a crecer contra la lengua de Harry mientras éste lo chupaba suavemente. Era una sensación grandiosa, tener a Draco en la boca y sentirlo ponerse duro así de veloz. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa presuntuosa aun con la erección del otro entre los labios. Draco, quien seguramente lo vio sonreír, le dio un cariñoso tirón del pelo.

—Harry... —susurró Draco con adoración y agradecimiento, apenas audible bajo el ruido que hacía el agua cayendo.

Habían llegado al punto donde el miembro de Draco ya no le cabía completo en la boca y era imposible que pudiera estar más duro. Harry se preparó, respiró profundo y se sumergió la erección de su novio hasta la garganta, hasta que no pudo entrar más, hasta que las hebras rubias del escaso vello púbico de Draco le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, hasta que aquella invasión casi le provocó arcadas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Arriba de él, Draco dejó escapar un ruido que fue mezcla de gemido y lloriqueo, aferró la cabeza de Harry con firmeza y se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a derrumbarse, como si eso fuese demasiado para soportarlo. Aquel sonido de placer emitido por Draco viajó directo a la entrepierna de Harry, poniéndolo todavía más duro de lo que ya estaba, casi haciéndolo derramarse. Gimió y, sin quitar su boca de Draco, se llevó una mano a su propia erección para acariciarse: sentía que iba a explotar.

—Oh Harry... —jadeó Draco—. Oh por Salazar, eres tan bueno haciendo esto, maldita sea, _tan jodidamente bueno..._

Harry frunció el ceño pensando que si Draco todavía podía hablar así de fuerte y claro era porque él no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente. Así que se dedicó a comérselo con ganas hasta que el rubio sólo atinó a murmurar incoherencias, hasta que sólo bastaron un par de chupadas así de intensas y tuvo a Draco derramándose contra su lengua, llenándole la boca con aquel sabor amargo pero añorado, esencia ardiente y viscosa, Harry tragándose con gusto hasta la última gota.

Draco gemía mientras se corría, y su orgasmo fue tan erótico que mandó a Harry directo al borde. Aceleró la velocidad de las caricias sobre su erección, explotando apenas unos segundos después de Draco, la sensación atronadora de su culminación obligándolo a quitar su boca del miembro agotado de su novio para gemir alto, muy alto, apoyando su mejilla contra el muslo de Draco mientras se acariciaba y terminaba de eyacular, usando su otra mano para apretar las caderas del rubio como si fuera el punto de apoyo que lo anclara al mundo real.

Apenas sí fue consciente del modo en que Draco lo acariciaba dulcemente del pelo.

Como cada vez desde que estaba junto a Draco, aquel orgasmo se sintió como lo mejor que hubiese experimentado en años. Harry se permitió no hacer nada más que jadear durante un largo momento, en lo que los estremecimientos de placer terminaron de recorrer su piel. Finalmente, suspiró, abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad. Draco estaba riéndose, apoyado contra el muro de la ducha y ayudándolo a sostenerse. El agua ya había lavado el semen que Harry había derramado sobre el piso azulejeado y él se sentía tan satisfecho que creyó que podría quedarse dormido así.

Realmente no le hubiese importado.

—Parecemos un par de adolescentes —susurró Draco sin aliento, tomando a Harry de los brazos y ayudándolo a levantarse. Quedaron de pie uno frente al otro y Draco abrazó a Harry, envolviéndolo apretado entre sus brazos, besándolo y mordiéndole el cuello—. Míranos, casi veintisiete años y eyaculando prematuramente como si tuviéramos quince.

Harry, desfalleciente, se permitió aceptar el apoyo de Draco mientras recuperaba la respiración. Soltó una risita sofocada, sintiéndose extrañamente a salvo entre los brazos de su rubio. Era... era una sensación bastante desconocida para él, tener quién lo protegiera. Enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de Draco y cerró los ojos, prolongando el momento y disfrutando la sensación cosquilleante del post-orgasmo que todavía le persistía en el cuerpo y la manera deliciosa en que sentía el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

—Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan ardiente —suspiró—. Además, yo la tenía dura desde que entré al cuarto, así que...

Draco le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso sobre el cabello mojado.

—Fue una mamada increíble, gracias —murmuró. Entonces, casi como si fuera un gesto de agradecimiento, Draco procedió a ayudarle a lavarse. Le puso champú y le dio un masaje en el cuero cabelludo que relajó a Harry hasta hacerlo suspirar de placer. Luego, lo frotó suave y lentamente con el jabón, acariciando con gran cariño cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al terminar aquella ducha, Harry ya la tenía dura otra vez.

—Draco —gimoteó cuando éste finalmente cerró el grifo. Quiso aferrarse a él para comenzar a besarlo, pero Draco, riéndose entre dientes, se escapó de entre sus brazos.

El rubio salió de la ducha y le pasó una toalla mullida y enorme.

—Vamos, Potter, suficiente de sexo rápido e incómodo. Ahora te quiero en la cama porque voy a prepararte para follarte.

Le sonrió depredador y salió del baño así desnudo y mojado como iba. Harry, cuidándose de no resbalar en el piso húmedo, se apresuró a ir tras él. Lo encontró junto a la cama, tomando su varita y secándose con magia. Harry, quien ya estaba medio seco después de haberse frotado con la toalla, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó desde detrás. Su erección, completamente vuelta a la vida, se alojó en la hendidura de las nalgas de Draco y ambos gimieron.

Pero esa vez Harry no iba a follárselo. Esa vez era el turno de Draco y él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Era cierto que él, casi por regla general, prefería ir arriba, pero de vez en cuando hacía excepciones si acaso el polvo en turno era lo suficientemente ardiente como para merecérselo. Y Draco, quien no era sólo un polvo en absoluto sino el amor de su vida (Harry ya no tenía dudas acerca de eso), despertaba en él una pasión que no había sentido nunca por nadie más y que lo incitaba a permitir sometimiento total. Pensó en lo protegido que se había sentido entre los brazos de Draco un momento antes allá en la ducha, y cualquier duda o temor se desvaneció de inmediato.

Él ya le pertenecía a Draco desde hacía días. Confiaba en él absoluta y ciegamente. Dejar que le hiciera el amor se sentía como lo más natural y, si era sincero con él mismo, se moría por sentirlo dentro. Draco tenía una erección hermosa, larga y, quizá no tan gruesa como la de él, pero lo suficientemente apetecible como para hacerle la boca agua. Y de alguna manera supo que Draco lo haría estremecerse de placer.

—Me muero porque me hagas tuyo —le susurró contra el oído y Draco gimió en respuesta—. ¿Cómo me quieres en la cama?

Draco se giró hasta encararlo y lo besó con ardor en la boca, gimoteando, como si lo que Harry acababa de decirle fuera lo más pervertido y provocador que hubiese escuchado. Se besaron así durante un largo momento, frotando sus cuerpos todavía un poco húmedos, acariciándose, Draco metieńdole la lengua y oprimiendo la suya, labios y dientes chocando con frenesí. Draco llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Harry y lo tomó de ambas nalgas, acariciando con lasciva, rozando con sus dedos la piel de su entrada.

—Por Salazar, me vuelves loco, Harry —jadeaba sobre sus labios—. Sólo... Sólo de pensar en... _meterme en ti..._ ¿Cómo... cómo lo quieres tú?

Harry sonrió dentro del beso. Si de verdad le daba a escoger:

—Boca arriba para poder verte a los ojos cuando me penetres y cuando te corras dentro.

Draco emitió un gemido ronco de pura expectación.

—Maldito seas, vas a hacer que me corra otra vez sólo con esto y provocarás que mi reputación se vaya a pique.

Fingiendo que estaba enojado, Draco arrojó a Harry sobre la cama y éste se dejó caer sobre las mantas, riéndose mucho.

—¿Ahora quién es el ansioso? —se burló Harry.

Draco lo miró con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

—Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa presuntuosa, Potter, espera y verás.

Harry se arrastró de culo hasta que su cabeza alcanzó las almohadas. Abrió las piernas, elevó las rodillas y plantó los pies sobre el colchón, ofreciéndose sin asomo de vergüenza. Sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, no en vano hacía tanto ejercicio entrenando quidditch, y la verdad era que le había costado sus buenos años aceptar su propia sensualidad y el deseo que provocaba en los demás, tanto en hombres como mujeres.

Se llevó la mano derecha a su erección y se acarició lentamente. Draco lo observó con los ojos nublados, se relamió despacio y, prestamente, le hizo compañía sobre la cama, colocándose en medio de sus piernas abiertas.

—Joder, Harry Potter, eres un verdadero grano en el culo, ¿quién mierda te da el derecho a estar tan bueno y ser tan jodidamente sexy...? —murmuraba Draco con la boca llena de saliva, acariciando las piernas de Harry con ardor y abriéndoselas más. Tenía los ojos fijos en el culo de Harry y ése se sintió sumamente excitado de ver esa expresión lasciva que Draco tenía en el rostro y no podía disimular.

—¿Quieres que me prepare para ti?

Draco asintió. Parecía que ya no era capaz de emitir palabra y eso estimuló todavía más a Harry. Ver a Draco con tan poco control por causa suya era estimulante y halagador.

Harry estiró un brazo hasta tocarse su entrada con los dedos y murmuró los encantamientos de dilatación y lubricación, siseando y cerrando los ojos al sentirse de pronto así de flojo y mojado. Pasó saliva y entonces rozó la erección de Draco con sus dedos. Volvió a pronunciar el último encantamiento y tuvo a su novio con su miembro lleno de lubricante, listo para follárselo.

—Merlín, me vuelve loco verte hacer esos hechizos, y sin varita. Joder, Harry —masculló Draco con la boca seca mientras toqueteaba la entrada muy lubricada de Harry con la punta de uno de sus dedos.

Harry sintió el modo en que Draco sumergía un dedo en él y se arqueó ante la sensación.

—No... no necesitas hacer eso... —jadeó—, ya estoy listo para...

—Shh —lo silenció Draco con los ojos fijos en donde su dedo estaba enterrándose—. Si lo hago, es porque lo deseo. Merlín santo, _eres tan sexy..._

Draco gimoteó apenas al terminar de decir esas palabras y arqueó el dedo en el interior de Harry, buscando, metiendo y sacando, usando su otra mano para acariciar la erección de Harry con movimientos suaves y lánguidos, encontrando la próstata del moreno y mandando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Harry se aferró con sus dos puños a las sábanas y arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba. Casi dejó escapar un grito, conteniéndose porque recordó que no habían colocado ningún encantamiento para insonorizar la habitación y en cualquier momento otra persona podía pasar por el corredor afuera del cuarto y escucharlos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, levantó la mano derecha y apuntó la palma abierta hacia la puerta.

—_Mu-muffliato _—susurró a duras penas. Encima de él, Draco se rió con ganas mientras continuaba masajeándole aquel punto interior que lo volvía de gelatina y lo hacía sentir que el cuerpo se le iba a prender en llamas.

—¿Más magia sin varita, señor Potter? —gimoteó Draco, dejándose caer encima de Harry sin sacar aquel dedo de su trasero y buscando su boca con la suya. Comenzó a besarlo con ardor y, de ese modo, Harry se sintió más libre para gemir, pues los sonidos eran sofocados por los labios y la boca de Draco.

Aquel fue uno de los besos más deliciosos que Harry pudiera recordar que nunca nadie le hubiese dado.

Draco se tomó su tiempo. Harry había creído que, al tenerlo ya listo y lubricado, simplemente entraría y se lo follaría. Pero no fue así.

Lo que Draco hizo fue besarlo, y besarlo. Y luego, lo volvió a besar. Lo besó hasta que a Harry le dolió la mandíbula, hasta que podía sentir en su barbilla y en la piel alrededor de los labios el ardor por el frotamiento contra la apenas incipiente barba de Draco, aquella que mantenía impecablemente rasurada día con día; hasta que sintió los labios sensibles y calientes, hasta que estuvo a punto de correrse por la estimulación de uno solo de los dedos de Draco en su interior.

Había estado tan a punto... pero entonces, Draco, quien pareció notarlo, sacó el dedo y dejó de besarlo. Harry lloriqueó con inconformidad y se arqueó hacia su novio, buscándolo.

—Harry —murmuró Draco con la voz llena de sentimiento.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Draco estaba tomándolo de las mejillas con las dos manos, acariciándolo suavemente con los pulgares, observándolo con embelesamiento. Harry apretó los labios ante la visión: le costaba creer que un hombre así de hermoso se hubiese fijado en él, que deseara estar con él. El cabello platinado de Draco, todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha y quizá por el sudor, le caía en mechones desordenados por la frente y le cubría un poco los ojos, dándole un aspecto salvaje que rara vez se le dejaba ver. Draco escaneaba el rostro de Harry con una intensidad que resultaba conmovedora. No dijo ni una sola palabra más después de haberlo llamado por su nombre, pero, por alguna razón, Harry _escuchó _muchísimo más que sólo eso.

Harry abrió la boca deseando corresponder, pero ningún sonido brotó de sus labios. Vio a Draco pasar saliva mientras sus ojos de color plata, de pupilas dilatadas, continuaban mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que finalmente podían estar así.

Harry se sintió terriblemente enternecido.

Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo.

—Tú... —comenzó a decir, llevando él también una mano hasta el rostro de Draco y acariciándole una mejilla—. Tú regresaste de esa realidad alterna _ya amándome, _¿cierto? ¿Eso pasó antes de la cena de Navidad en casa de Andrómeda, verdad? Tú... esa noche, la noche en tu loft... tú ya estabas enamorado de mí. Por lo que viviste, quiero decir.

Encima de él, Draco apretó los labios. Después de dudarlo un momento, asintió una sola vez, apenas levemente, sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos. A éste, los ojos se le humedecieron al imaginar lo que Draco habría sufrido al estar ya enamorado de él. Y pensar que había sido tan idiota como para creer que Draco sólo lo había usado para poder correrse sin comprometerse a más.

—Lo siento mucho, yo no... —comenzó a susurrar Harry, apresurado, pero se silenció porque Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no tenías idea, y mucho menos tenías la culpa. No tienes por qué disculparte. Quizá las cosas se dieron de ese modo por alguna razón. Lo importante ahora es...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Harry levantó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo con pasión. Lo besó duro y firme durante unos segundos, y luego le aseguró:

—Lo importante es que ya te amo._Te amo, Draco._ Como nunca amé a nadie —le dijo con todo el sentimiento que fue capaz, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y, ¿sabes una cosa? De hecho estoy casi seguro de que comencé a enamorarme de ti esa misma noche. ¡Una mamada y me dejaste idiota! No podía dejar de pensar en ti...¿No te conté que al otro día corrí a ver a Bill creyendo que me habías echado Amortentia en el el vaso de whisky?

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero no me extraña. Siempre has sido así de lento.

—¡Oye! —espetó Harry y le dio una nalgada juguetona en el trasero. Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y volvió a besar a Harry durante un momento más mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, una mano apoyada contra el colchón a un lado de Harry, con la otra, tomándose su erección para dirigirla hacia el culo del moreno.

Harry sintió el modo en que la punta del miembro de Draco le toqueteaba la sensible piel de su entrada y gimió mucho, abriendo más las piernas y elevando las caderas, pidiéndolo. Draco soltó un gruñido ante su respuesta. Su erección, resbalosa de lubricante y ardiente de deseo contenido, comenzó a hacerse nido en el culo de Harry, entrando poco a poco, lento y un tanto doloroso.

Los dos jadearon, sobrepasados. Conforme se movía y se enterraba en Harry, Draco masculló sobre sus labios, aliento caliente y húmedo:

—Oh Harry, joder, joder, te amo, te amo. Sé mío, por favor, sé mío para siempre...

Harry sólo pudo gimotear de manera afirmativa, asintiendo, diciéndole que sí a Draco a cualquier cosa que le pidiera, aceptando lo que fuera.

El ardor que sentía, por alguna razón, sólo lo excitaba más y más. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir besando a Draco en la boca, demasiado ocupado en asimilar el modo en que Draco lo estaba tomando y lo estaba llenando y entonces el rubio aprovechó para dejar caer su boca sobre su cuello y comenzar a morderlo al mismo tiempo que terminaba de entrar en él.

Harry soltó un bramido largo y ronco: tener a Draco así dentro, totalmente dentro, era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo. No recordaba que ser follado se sintiera así de bien, y fue entonces que un pensamiento le pasó a toda velocidad por la mente: _quizá nadie te lo había hecho con verdadero cuidado y amor como él_, y supo que sí, que tal vez era así.

Como fuera, Draco estaba enorme, estaba dentro y dolía, pero se sentía _bien. _El rubio se empujó un poco más hasta llenar totalmente a Harry y se quedó así, sólo besándolo y mordisqueándole el cuello, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a aquella dulce y posesiva invasión. Harry luchó para relajar cada músculo mientras se habituaba a la intrusión: no podía dejar de emitir gemiditos, los cuales escapaban de su garganta casi de modo inconsciente y que, por alguna razón, parecían enardecer más a Draco, quien no podía quedarse totalmente inmóvil y se empujaba levemente contra él mientras gemía y lo besaba.

—Di-dime... dime cuando pueda mo-moverme —dejó escapar Draco con voz estrangulada contra el cuello de Harry, temblando por la tensión de contenerse—. Oh, dios, Harry, te sientes tan... _Tan... _Joder, joder, estás tan apretado. Por Merlín... ¿no me digas que es tu primera vez?

Harry soltó una pequeña risa sofocada.

—No-no, pero... tenía bastante tiempo que-que no...

Draco elevó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos todavía con más agradecimiento que antes.

—Debiste haberme dicho, estúpido —susurró con gran cariño, observándolo con devoción. Una gota de sudor le escurrió por la frente y el rostro sonrosado, cayendo hasta los labios de Harry. Éste lamió la pequeña gota sabor a sal y Draco gimoteó y se inclinó para besarlo.

Como si aquella fuera la señal que estaba esperando, o quizá porque ya no podía contenerse ni un momento más, Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente. Primero, movió las caderas hacia atrás sin dejar de comerse la boca de Harry, tan lento, tan lento que pareció eterno, y luego, arremetió hacia delante también de modo cadencioso, lloriquerando conforme la larga extensión de su miembro volvía a introducirse a través del apretado anillo de la entrada de Harry.

Harry también gimió y volvió a arquearse contra él.

Draco parecía estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de pasión y disfrute que Harry jamás le había conocido: los ojos bien apretados, sus labios entreabiertos, rojos y mojados de saliva, dejando escapar gemidos conforme entraba y salía de Harry en movimientos muy, muy suaves y lentos, una y otra vez.

Harry, quien poco a poco se sentía menos y menos adolorido y cada vez más excitado, comenzó a moverse al unísono, lo más que podía hacerlo con el peso de Draco sobre él, elevando las caderas para recibirlo, abriendo más las piernas, todo lo que le era posible, comenzando a disfrutar bastante del modo en que su culo ya bien dilatado aceptaba la erección de su novio de modo casi natural, resbalosa y caliente, y _joder, _se sentía bien, muy bien.

—Draco... _ah. Más. _Dame más, creo que ya puedo aguantar... más...

Draco, quien parecía que ya no podía ni hablar, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Harry y lo abrazó bien apretado. Entonces, clavándose profundamente en él en una estocada mucho más brusca que todos sus movimientos anteriores, Draco se incorporó hasta quedar hincado sobre la cama, llevándose a Harry consigo, quien quedó sentado sobre la entrepierna del rubio y con la erección de éste bien enterrada en su trasero, mucho, mucho más adentro que cualquier instante anterior.

La sensación fue un tanto dolorosa y bastante intensa, por lo que Harry también se abrazó de Draco y gimoteó largamente.

Draco pareció comprender y volvió a quedarse quieto, esperando, dándole tiempo.

Durante unos segundos, ambos magos se quedaron así sobre la cama: el uno hincando, temblando de deseo, sosteniendo a su adorado amante sobre su ingle y piernas, ambos abrazados bien apretadamente, gimiendo, suspirando y resoplando, acostumbrándose a la impetuosa sensación de estar así, tan metido el uno dentro del otro. El dolor que Harry había sentido comenzó a ceder con rapidez, convirtiéndose pronto en nada más que ansiedad y ganas de continuar, de una necesidad imperiosa por moverse y culminar, por seguir dándole placer a Draco, el hombre a quien amaba de modo atemorizante y feroz. Usó sus piernas para rodear a Draco y poder sostenerse mejor.

—Draco —dejó escapar en un gemido ahogado, intentando decirle que ya estaba listo, que podían continuar. Por toda respuesta, Draco, quien tenía su rostro enterrado en el recoveco del cuello y hombro de Harry, sólo gruñó y bajó las manos hasta acunar su trasero.

La punta de sus dedos rozó ese sitio donde sus cuerpos estaban uniéndose y ambos gimieron. Draco aferró a Harry de las caderas y comenzó a levantarlo. Harry lo ayudó, apoyándose sobre el colchón con sus pies, empujándose hacia arriba al colocar las manos sobre los hombros de Draco.

Pronto, ambos magos encontraron un modo de moverse juntos con un ritmo que ya no tenía nada de suave ni de amable, el pene cada vez más erecto y duro y goteante de Draco entrando y saliendo del culo de Harry con brusquedad, encontrando y dándole en la próstata apenas unos pocos intentos después. Harry gimió largamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás: cada vez que Draco lo embestía, podía sentir el modo en que golpeaba ese punto y mandaba olas de calor por todo su cuerpo, por cada nervio, ondas de choque eléctrico que lo hacían estremecerse y brincar de placer. Y lo mejor era que esa sensación se repetía cada vez, cada vez, cada que Draco entraba y salía y joder, joder, Harry no iba a aguantar más. Comenzó a estremecerse y a jadear incontrolablemente, podía sentir su propio miembro duro al punto de la rigidez, imposiblemente erecto, escurriendo, empapando los estómagos de los dos y, antes de que pudiera pensar en tocarse, antes de ser totalmente consciente de que ya estaba al borde, Harry comenzó a expulsar blanquecinos chorritos de semen, lánguidamente, casi como si su cuerpo completo se negase a finalizar.

Draco pareció sorprenderse ante eso. Se separó un poco de Harry y miró hacia abajo, hacia el vientre de Harry, donde la erección de éste se corría y se corría y embarraba los estómagos de ambos con su viscosa secreción aperlada. Harry, increíblemente, se excitó todavía más por el modo tan pervertido en que Draco estaba mirándolo, y, sin poder soportarlo más, cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó perder en la sensación de aquel orgasmo sin igual.

—Joder, Harry —gimoteó Draco y se estremeció, apretando a Harry duramente con las manos de donde podía, enterrándose en él con más furia, fuerza y velocidad, soltando un quejido largo y gutural y quedándose repentinamente quieto, lo más profundo que pudo llegar, llenando a Harry con su propia esencia.

Harry, jadeante, desfallecido, sintiéndose tan pleno y feliz que creía que podría llorar, buscó el rostro de Draco con el suyo y lo besó duramente. Draco le correspondió de inmediato, y ambos se quedaron así, uno dentro del otro, prolongando el momento, con el corazón todavía acelerado y la respiración agitada, besándose furiosamente al inicio y mutando ese gesto, poco a poco, en un beso más suave y tranquilo hasta llegar al punto donde, al igual que sus respiraciones, todo se calmó.

Se dieron pequeños besitos durante un par de minutos más. Entonces, Draco suspiró hondamente y, con un cariño indecible y con gran cuidado, le ayudó a Harry a bajar de él y a acostarse sobre la cama. Se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó sin importarle el semen y el sudor que mojaban los vientres de los dos.

Harry sabía que nunca había sentido algo igual, pero no encontraba palabras para manifestárselo a Draco, para hacérselo saber, para agradecérselo.

—Draco... —masculló y buscó sus ojos. Draco elevó la cabeza para corresponder su mirada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Harry resopló y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez.

—Oh no, no voy a decirlo. Olvídalo.

Draco se rió y se apretó más a su costado.

—Pobres de ustedes, los Gryffindor, que no tienen modo de ocultar sus más oscuros secretos —se burló—. Tú especialmente, Potter. Eres tan _tra__n__sparente _que ya sé qué era lo que ibas a decirme. Ibas a confesar que lo que acaba de pasar te ha transformado de tal modo, que vas a declararte el pasivo de esta relación.

Harry boqueó indignado.

—¡Claro que no! Sí me gustó, no lo niego, pero...

—_¿Te gustó? _—repitió Draco con más indignación que él—. ¿Sólo "te gustó"? ¡Potter, acabas de correrte sin ni siquiera tocarte, sólo con el empuje de mi polla dentro de ti! ¡Apuesto mi mansión a que fue el orgasmo de tu vida! ¡No me salgas con que sólo "te gustó"!

Harry cerró los ojos y gimió con derrota. Sintió que su pene fláccido daba un tirón de interés ante las meras palabras de Draco. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era vergonzoso que ya tuviera ganas de que Draco se lo follara igual de intenso otra vez.

Draco, quien quizá se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le pasaba, soltó risitas y le dio un par de besos en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, voy a guardarte el secreto. No le confesaremos a nadie que te has vuelto adicto a mi polla y que te mueres porque te folle diariamente, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes seguir siendo pasivo de armario, si lo quieres así.

—¡Eres insoportable, presumido y pedante! —exclamó Harry y le dio la espalda.

Draco se rió mucho, pero no dejó de abrazarlo y Harry no hizo nada para separarse.

—Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho hasta el cansancio. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que sé que tú me amas a pesar de todos mis defectos.

No obstante el tono de broma que ambos estaban manejando, eso último había sonado demasiado sincero y hasta un poco triste. Harry sintió que se le abría un agujerito en el pecho y de nuevo se giró sobre la cama para encarar a Draco. Lo miró a los ojos y le aseguró:

—Por supuesto que te amo, Draco. Muchísimo. Eres un ser humano excepcional y yo me siento honrado de que me quieras a tu lado —finalizó, sonriendo en lo que, él esperaba, fuera un gesto alentador y tierno.

Draco sonrió también y lo abrazó más firmemente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que siempre te dejarás follar por mí?

Harry sonrió y le dio una nalgada.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada durante un largo rato. Se quedaron abrazados, muy pegados, y se sentía tan bien que Harry creyó que podría quedarse así para siempre y sobreviviría sólo de eso.

Cerró los ojos y, en el silencio que siguió mientras ambos terminaban de recuperarse, Harry no pudo evitar visualizar el futuro increíble que parecía abrirse ante ellos. Ser parte de una misma familia. ¿Casarse? ¿Vivir juntos, compartir todo... tener un hijo?

_Así que... Eltanin, ¿no?, _pensó con gran emoción, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en ese hipotético bebé, el cual, con el pasar de las horas, iba dejando de ser cada vez menos hipotético y volviéndose más real. Era extraño, era como si... era como si Harry ya lo conociera de algún sueño lejano.

Ya sea que hubiera sido fantasía, sueño o alucinación sufridos por Draco, el punto era que se sentía _real_. Una posibilidad real.

Apretando los labios, sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecían, Harry tomó las manos con las que Draco lo estrechaba, especialmente la izquierda, y, acariciándole tiernamente el dedo anular, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía esperar a poner un anillo ahí.

_Pronto, quizá..._

Sonrió y, sintiéndose el mago más afortunado del mundo y totalmente a salvo, se permitió dormir una pequeña siesta junto a quien, él sabía ya, sería su pareja para toda la existencia.

* * *

Eran ya casi las ocho de la noche cuando finalmente el coche tirado por thestrals tocó suelo inglés, aterrizando a las afueras de la mansión en el mismo punto donde habían partido apenas cuatro noches atrás. Sólo que en esa ocasión, Enescu no iba con ellos y, en cambio, traían al famoso Trío Dorado y a una serpiente rey negra de contrabando.

Estar de nuevo en casa, ahora siendo novio de Harry, con una amistad en ciernes con Granger y Weasley, y con las cosas arregladas entre su madre y su tía Andrómeda, provocaban que Draco se sintiese tan feliz que a ratos tenía que pellizcarse para comprobar que no era un sueño. Además, Enescu estaba en prisión y en camino a su muerte, aunque solamente Draco fuera el único que conociese ese secreto. Suspiró con regocijo al pensarlo: se moría (aunque no literalmente como Enescu) porque pasaran los días para regresar a América a visitarlo en prisión por última vez.

Verlo retorciéndose de dolor _peor _de cómo lo había hecho retorcerse a él cuando lo torturó, le iba a dar años de vida. En el camino a casa, mientras atravesaban el Atlántico y cuando ya todos estaban echándose una siesta menos Harry y él, el moreno le había manifestado su preocupación acerca de que Enescu continuara intentando hacerles daño. Draco, sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa, le había asegurado de que ya no sería así, que tenía que confiar.

—¿En quién voy a confiar, en un sistema judicial donde los jueces pueden ser corrompidos por el oro? —había susurrado Harry en el rincón que ocupaban Draco y él dentro de la carroza—. ¿Sabes que su familia en Rumanía continúa siendo importante y adinerada, no? ¿Qué tal si hacen algo para ayudarlo a salir de prisión antes de tiempo?

Draco sólo había sonreído y no le respondió. Harry no podía saberlo, pero en unos pocos días, Enescu pasaría al olvido. Y a mejor vida, también.

Pensando en eso, Draco se apeó del coche en cuanto aterrizaron y ayudó a bajar a los demás. Llevaron sus maletas y baúles al interior de la casa; Narcisa insistió en que nadie se iría sin cenar y los pasó a todos al comedor, no sin antes permitirles descansar un momento y lavarse un poco si sentían la necesidad.

Narcisa estaba radiante y feliz y Draco se sentía muy orgulloso. No comprendía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que su madre _necesitaba _esa interacción social para sentirse plena. Era increíble que hubiese tenido que largarse a una vida alterna para descubrir en cuántas cosas había estado fallando como hijo, como amigo, como persona.

Pensó en Snape y, en silencio, le agradeció lo que había hecho por él. Ahora ya entendía que "el vistazo" realmente había sido un regalo. Se hizo la nota mental de mandar a hacer un retrato de su viejo profesor para colocarlo en una de las galerías de la mansión. Y quizá, también uno de él con Harry, por qué no...

Después de un rato, cuando los elfos de la casa -bajo las órdenes de su madre- tuvieron ya todo listo, Narcisa los pasó al comedor y tuvieron una cena de lo más agradable, la cual, sin querer, se convirtió en festejo de Víspera de Año Nuevo para todos ellos.

Draco no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que esa mesa había estado rodeada de tanta gente querida para él siendo realmente feliz. Pensó que sólo le faltaban Blaise y Pansy para sentirse completo; y no descartó que, para el siguiente año, también ahí los tendría a ellos.

_Y a Eltanin..._

Miró hacia Harry quien, al otro lado de la mesa, no cesaba de observarlo con adoración. Bueno, quizá la llegada de Eltanin demoraría un poco más, era imposible saberlo, pero con lo rápido que avanzaba su relación con Harry, no le parecía tan descabellado que ambos estuviesen planeando una boda en poco tiempo.

Se acaloró mientras pensaba en eso y hasta hizo planes para comenzar a buscar anillos en las joyerías más especializadas y exclusivas.

Pasó el resto de la cena flotando en nube de emoción, expectativa y felicidad.

* * *

Al finalizar la cena, Granger y Weasley fueron los primeros en despedirse. Pero antes de retirarse por la red flu, Granger le pidió a Draco unos minutos para hablar a solas. Si alguien se extrañó por aquello, no lo demostró.

Draco, sintiendo un tremendo _déjà vu _que lo transportó a la noche dentro del "vistazo" donde le había invitado a Granger una copa de crema de menta, la condujo hacia el mismo salón bar para hablar. Una vez ahí, le dijo con una sonrisa sabihonda que no pudo disimular:

—¿Puedo tentarte con un poco de crema de menta? Sé que te agrada bastante.

Granger lo miró boquiabierta, pero quizá llegó a la conclusión de que Harry le habría dicho algo, pues lo dejó pasar sin darle más importancia.

—Claro, muchas gracias. Eres... muy amable.

Draco sirvió dos copas, una con crema y la otra con whisky, e invitó a Granger a sentarse. Ella se negó.

—No, no, no puedo demorarme. Nos están esperando en casa de los padres de Ron para recibir el Año Nuevo. Normalmente, Harry nos acompaña, pero supongo que esta vez lo pasará contigo. ¿Tienen ya algún plan?

Draco negó con la cabeza, aunque la verdad era que sí tenía uno, sólo que no lo había consultado con el moreno. Era algo bastante importante y necesitaba manejarlo con cuidado para no fallar.

—¿Así que acostumbran pasarse el Año Nuevo en La Madriguera? —preguntó, dándole un trago a su whisky—. ¿Nada de ir a Londres o salir fuera?

Granger lo miró un tanto extrañada.

—No, no... ¿por qué preguntas?

Draco sonrió mucho y suspiró. ¿Eso quería decir entonces que la tradición de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales a Londres que tenían todos ellos en "el vistazo", también había sido consecuencia de la decisión de Draco? Interesante.

Por alguna razón, se sintió entusiasmado.

—Por nada en especial. ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas decirme?

Granger se empinó de un trago su crema de menta como para darse valor y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, es que no resulta fácil para mí... Mira, Ron y yo hemos estado hablando mucho de ti y de Harry los últimos días. Al principio, te soy sincera, su noviazgo nos preocupó bastante. Pero no estamos ciegos y no pudimos continuar negándonos a la realidad. Hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos lo que Harry significa para ti y lo que eres capaz de hacer por él e incluso por Teddy. Digamos que... nos tienes francamente asombrados y nos has callado la boca del modo más espectacular. —Hizo una pequeña pausa donde sonrió mucho, como si pensara en su pelirrojo marido y en alguna conversación sostenida con él—. El punto es que Ron y yo nunca habíamos visto a Harry así de feliz —dijo con la voz llena de sentimiento—. En serio, Malfoy. _Nunca_. Y yo sé, y Ron también lo sabe, que tú eres la causa directa de su felicidad. Así que... gracias. Gracias por amarlo así, por hacerlo así de dichoso. En verdad te lo digo, espero que su noviazgo dure mucho. Para siempre, ¿por qué no? —concluyó con los ojos húmedos.

Draco pasó saliva.

—Pues... ¿Gracias, supongo? —intentó bromear, pero la verdad era que se sentía halagado y satisfecho.

Granger le sonrió.

—Además, está también lo que hiciste con los edificios de los centros sociales, los nombres que les pusiste. Se lo he contado a Ron y no puede creerlo. Afirma que alguien te secuestró y te cambió por otra persona.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas, tu marido no está tan mal encaminado con sus ideas —afirmó cuando pudo dejar de reír.

Granger sólo lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir, y la verdad creo que no quiero saberlo. Ahora, imagina cuando Harry se entere... ¡Si así, ya te ama! —Draco levantó el rostro y la miró a la cara. De pronto, todo aquello fue demasiado y no sabía qué decir—. Porque Harry te ama, eso es notorio.

—Se suponía —dijo Draco en voz baja—... se suponía que iba a ser un secreto lo de mi participación en el proyecto del Lily y el James.

Granger lo miró, impresionada y divertida.

—¿El Lily y el James? Curiosa manera de llamarlos, ¡me gusta! Y vamos, no puedes negarme que se volverá imposible que Harry no se entere de que tú estás detrás de todo y más si van a ser novios.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo que Granger tenía razón. A él le esperaban varios meses de trabajo codo a codo con Granger para sacar adelante la remodelación y administración de los centros sociales: iba a ser imposible que Harry no atara cabos tarde o temprano y se diera cuenta de todo. Además... se pondría feliz y Draco quería verlo.

—En fin —dijo Granger entonces y dejó la copa sobre la barra—, tengo que irme. Para finalizar, quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de San Antonio.

Draco comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Granger, no tienes que...

—Mira, Malfoy —lo interrumpió ella—, en serio, basta. La falsa modestia no te queda, y menos en este caso. Tú escuchaste tan bien como yo lo que dijeron los mafiosos en el cuenco: el disparo iba directo a mi corazón. Si tú no te hubieras atravesado, yo no estaría aquí ahora tomando una copa contigo. Así que... gracias. Si alguna vez... Si alguna vez, puedo hacer algo por ti para pagártelo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Después de todo, lo que nos une ahora es una deuda de vida y sé bien que, entre magos y brujas, eso no es algo que se tome a la ligera —finalizó, completamente seria y con los ojos brillantes. Dio un paso delante, como si deseara abrazar a Draco pero no se atreviera.

Draco la habría abrazado de buena gana, en serio que sí, pero imaginó que tendría que darle tiempo y espacio a la relación de amistad entre ellos dos, así que sólo se quedó quieto mientras Granger le tomaba un brazo y le daba un cálido apretón.

—De acuerdo, Granger. Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo finalmente, sonriéndole mucho, el pecho ardiéndole de esperanza.

Granger también le sonrió.

* * *

Un rato después, tanto Granger y Weasley como Andrómeda y Teddy, se habían marchado ya. Harry había parecido dubitativo, como si no supiera si podía quedarse o debía marcharse, así que Draco le ayudó a decidir invitándolo a conocer la mansión. Narcisa, sonriendo con complicidad, se despidió de ambos y anunció que se iría a descansar a su habitación.

Así que Draco se llevó a Harry a pasear por toda la planta baja y, cuando pasaron por el punto en la galería este donde, en "el vistazo", había habido un retrato de ellos dos con Eltanin, Draco suspiró con nostalgia.

_Algún día_, pensó. Miró su reloj y le dijo a Harry:

—Harry, ya falta muy poco para la medianoche. Granger me dijo que ustedes suelen festejar la llegada del Año Nuevo en La Madriguera, y yo me preguntaba si querrías marcharte a acompañarlos, o...

Harry se detuvo, se paró ante él y lo tomó suavemente de los brazos.

—¿O...?

Comenzó a besar a Draco sin darle tiempo para responder. Lo besó, y lo besó, pegándose a él y restregándose un poco. Draco soltó risitas contra los labios del moreno cuando escuchó que sus antepasados en los retratos comenzaron a carraspear cada vez más alto y a soltar exclamaciones escandalizadas.

Se separó a regañadientes de Harry y ambos suspiraron.

—O podrías aceptar mi invitación a ir a Londres a mirar los fuegos artificiales junto al río y, después de eso, ir a un bar muggle donde nos embriagaremos y recibiremos el Año Nuevo del mejor modo posible.

Harry se separó más de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Qué propuesta tan... interesante —confesó—, pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para ese plan. ¿Nunca has visto la cantidad de gente que va a ver ese espectáculo? Van a apartar sitio desde horas antes. En este momento, a punto de comenzar, ya no vamos a caber en ningún sitio.

Draco sonrió muy pagado de él y negó con la cabeza, fingiendo decepción.

—Potter, Potter, ¿olvidas con quién estás hablando? ¿Olvidas que eres mago?

Sacó la bonita varita de arce que los kikapú le habían confeccionado y regalado, y ejecutó un par de_ accios_ para convocar los abrigos de los dos. Sin dejar de sonreír, le dio a Harry su abrigo y lo aferró muy fuerte de un brazo. Entonces, se desapareció junto con él, llevándoselo al punto más cercano al Big Ben en Londres.

Se aparecieron en una calle un poco alejada del río para no asustar a la gente que se congregaba allá. La ciudad estaba llena de luz y de vida a pesar de la hora y del frío endemoniado que estaba haciendo. Ya no nevaba, pero hacía un poco de viento. Con Harry a su costado y sin soltarlo, Draco miró hacia lo más alto de la torre del Big Ben y, concentrándose en ese sitio, volvió a desaparecerse arrastrando a su novio, quien apenas abría la boca para preguntar.

—¡Woa! —gritó Harry cuando él y Draco se materializaron en el borde de los arcos de la parte más alta de la torre, justo junto a las enormes campanas, arriba de la gigantesca carátula del reloj.

El viento ahí se sentía tan violento que casi los derrumba. Draco se apresuró a conjurar un encantamiento imperturbable a su alrededor, seguido de uno de calefacción pues ahí el frío arreciaba. Estaban ni más ni menos que a casi cien metros del suelo: era una altura nada despreciable. Draco había pensado que también podrían haberse aparecido justo detrás del cristal del reloj, el cual funcionaba como ventana, pero creyó que el espectáculo sería mucho más impresionante si lo admiraban así a la intemperie.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo. Frente a ellos, vieron un enorme tablero con un "60" digital que ya iba en cuenta atrás. 59, 58, 57...

Abajo, a orillas del río y varias calles hacia atrás, el mar de gente era inmenso. Todo estaba iluminado y el ruido era ensordecedor. 45, 44, 43...

Las personas comenzaron a gritar más. Todos los monumentos y edificios de aquella parte de Londres tenían tantas luces en ellos que casi parecía de día. Draco miró hacia abajo y juraba que podía distinguir los rostros de toda la gente que estaba ahí. 30, 29, 28...

Gente cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el Big Ben, y fue cuando Draco cayó en cuenta de que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¡Mierda, las campanadas de las doce!

Harry miró hacia atrás, hacia las monstruosas campanas que, inmóviles, esperaban a que el conteo terminara para comenzar a marcar los doce toques que iban a darle entrada al año nuevo. Abrió los ojos con espanto, pero sacó su varita de inmediato. La agitó y aplicó un encantamiento aislante en el imperturbable que Draco había puesto, justo cuando la cuenta atrás llegó al cero y las campanas comenzaron a moverse con gran fuerza.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Draco y soltó una carcajada. Ahí donde estaban ellos, justo en el campanario, tendrían que haberse quedado sordos ante semejante estruendo, pero gracias al encantamiento protector de Harry, sólo escucharon las campanadas amortiguadas. Por puro instinto, Draco se había llevado las manos a las orejas para cubrírselas: era rarísimo estar junto a las campanas y verlas moverse, pero escucharlas muy lejanas. Se rió más y se obligó a bajar las manos. Se giró hacia Harry, quien también estaba muy divertido e impresionado.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Los ojos de Harry refulgían con la luz de la pirotecnia que ya explotaba detrás de ellos.

Sonrojado por el frío y la emoción, Harry se le fue encima a Draco y lo tomó de las mejillas con sus manos envueltas en guantes. Plantó su boca sobre la suya y lo besó.

Lo besó mientras sonaban las campanas, una, otra, tres, cuatro, doce veces. Lo besó con furia y anhelo y agradecimiento, y con muchísimo cariño, todo mientras aquello duraba, mientras el 2006 se les escurría entre los dedos y llegaba el 2007. Harry besó a Draco como si no hubiera un mañana, como si aquella fuera su última oportunidad, mientras finalizaba aquel año de locura en el que Draco había vivido una semana extra metido en un "vistazo" que le había hecho replantearse su vida entera y lo había empujado a atreverse y a dejar de temer el rechazo de los demás.

Temblando por tanta emotividad, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Draco también se aferró de Harry para demostrarle con eso que jamás iba a dejarlo marchar. Se agarró de las mangas del abrigo de Harry Potter; del mago que siempre había significado tanto en su vida, del jugador estrella de quidditch que él creía inalcanzable y quien ahora estaba ahí a su lado como novio, como futuro prometido, como posible padre de su hijo.

Era el fin de año perfecto. El mejor de toda su puta vida.

Las doce campanadas finalizaron y, atrás de ellos, la famosa noria gigantesca de la ciudad, el London Eye, estalló en fuegos artificiales de miles de colores.

—Feliz año nuevo, Draco —murmuró Harry contra sus labios, soltando a Draco del rostro para sacarse los guantes. Una vez que tuvo las manos desnudas, buscó el modo de meterlas entre los pliegues de la ropa de Draco hasta encontrar la suave piel febril de deseo.

Diez minutos después, casi como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito y en sincronía, sus orgasmos explotaron al mismo exacto tiempo que estallaba el gran final de los fuegos artificiales y el aire alrededor de ellos se llenaba con el aroma de la pólvora y el sexo.

Cien metros abajo, la multitud rugió y lo único que Draco pudo escuchar fueron promesas de una vida llena de satisfacciones, luchas y amor, la cual comenzó ahí en ese mismo instante y lugar.

—Feliz año nuevo, Harry —susurró contra el alborotado cabello negro de su jugador favorito de quidditch, quien, en respuesta, sólo lo abrazó más.

**fin**

* * *

_**nota final:**_

_Bueno, este fue el último capítulo del fic. Seguramente en poco tiempo agregue también un epílogo, así que todavía leeremos un poco más de éstos dos y su familia muy pronto!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todes por haberme acompañado en la aventura de escribir este fic! Ha sido increíble para mí, y agradezco sobre todo la confianza que tuvieron en que estaría actualizando a intervalos regulares y que no abandonaría. Espero que les haya gustado y haya cumplido sus expectativas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
